Rolls Off The Tongue
by RareNyte
Summary: "Just one kiss, right?" Jaune had never been a ladies' man, but with the discovery of his incredibly odd semblance which means he is forced to kiss a different girl each week in order to keep it, he may very well be forced to become one. Jaune X HAREM.*Cover art done by WarrenDSherman and Jamjamstyle*
1. The First

**Hi, RareNyte here! And in case you were wondering, I am still writing Warmth of Winter, but I recently received a PM that asked me to consider doing a different kind of story, so here it is.**

 **This is not meant to be taken too seriously as it will be effectively light smut featuring Jaune and the girls. This is meant for a bit of enjoyable light reading rather than following an actual coherent story.**

 **This is different from my usual M.O but I thought I could give it a try and see what you lovely readers think!**

 **So try to enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sorry, _what?"_ Jaune couldn't possibly believe his ears, what he had just heard was so absurd, so ludicrous, so entirely implausible that in any other situation he'd scoff at the concept. If it were anyone else telling him this, he would assume it was their poor attempt at a joke, but surely she wouldn't lie to him, especially about this.  
He must have misheard.

"..Could you repeat that, please?" Jaune managed to croak out, his mental state having been sent haywire after what it had heard and was desperate for an explanation to calm it down Pyrrha's deep blush grew redder still as she was unable to meet his eye.

"I-It's like I said. That's what your semblance is, the results prove it. Though it may be a little hard to grasp right away..." she stuttered, swaying in embarrassment.

Nope, she was entirely serious.

"But HOW?! How could that possibly be a semblance!" Jaune waved his hands like a madman, even to him this sounded completely ridiculous. Jaune wasn't exactly sure how semblances worked, some created shadow-like clones, some allowed you to outrun a bullet, others allowed you control over the very forces of nature. But in all his life he had never heard of one like this.

"Well I don't know either! It's a shock to me too to say the least, but it says it right here!" Pyrrha exclaimed, also in rather a perplexed state as she held up the test results they had received. After weeks and weeks of attempts at figuring out the special ability beneath is sub-par (at best) fighting prowess, they had hit a dead end.

The only solution left was to send a blood sample to be examined. Getting his aura low enough to pierce skin was a challenge in itself, getting him to sit still so she could stick it in was something else altogether. Weiss had reluctantly agreed to pass it down to a nearby Schnee laboratory and it was back within the week.  
Though they had never expected this.

" _JAUNE ARC: RESULTS"_ Pyrrha read aloud to Jaune, proving she wasn't making it up.  
" _Semblance appears to be a great power. It can allow the boy to win any battle by instilling him with unfaltering luck.  
Slight caveat. It appears that the only way to ACTIVATE this power is to receive a kiss on the lips from a woman, faunus or human, lasting at least five seconds.  
The effect wears off after seven days and afterwards must be re-activated if he wishes to use his luck again. Also, the same woman can not be kissed in the period of a month. "_

..

There it was, on paper, intricately explained, written by real scientists funded by one of the largest and most prominent companies in Vale, the chances of this being a grievous error were slim at the very best, no matter how unlikely it would seem to anyone who heard it.

Jaune fell to his knees with his head in his hands, muttering to himself  
" _I'm the descendent of the Arc family, famed for their skill in battle and honour, and this is my semblance. Oh god what will my sisters say?! What will_ ** _MOM_** _say?!"_

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Pyrhha giving him a supportive smile, this reaction being expected of someone as kind as her after learning this, he dreaded to think what would have happened if one of the others had discovered it first or G forbid _Nora_ finding out first.

Jaune gave her an appreciative smile as she nodded at him warmly before taking a seat beside him. It was good that they had chosen the rooftop for reading the result, in public he would reacted far worse and the thought of anyone overhearing. Jaune shuddered at the thought.

"So... what now?" Jaune asked, still processing everything in his head as Pyrhha looked up at him in slight surprise before her body language turned rather bashful, looking down at the ground and clenching her hands together.

"Do you..." Pyrrha started, her eyes glued to the floor beneath as Jaune turned to her with a 'Hm?', she hesitated for a few seconds before speaking again  
"Do you want to test it?" she asked, finally turning her face towards his, now a slight blush present.

Jaune blinked. For the second time today he seriously doubted his sense of hearing as what he just heard couldn't possibly have been what actually came from the respectable huntress-in-training's mouth.

" _Come again?"_ he squeaked, completely taken by surprise as Pyrrha lifted herself from the ground and began to pace up and down past him whilst trying to appear thoughtful as Jaune followed her with his eyes..

"Well we don't know for _sure_ if the results are valid, we won't until we... try it out. If it doesn't work we can forget all about this, if it does work then... we'll figure that out later!" she reasoned, becoming more flustered by the second.

Jaune's eyes went wide, his heart began to beat faster and loud enough for him to hear it. Part of him was telling him to run, to run back home and truly become a farmer for his life. But upon thinking more, that part was erased entirely. Pyrhha was his best friend, she was always there for him even when he wasn't the best friend to her.

And besides that, even he realized her beauty, with being around her almost 24/7 he must have gotten used to it but once you take a step back and take a real good look, she is truly a gorgeous girl. Her emerald green eyes that illuminated the room, her luscious flowing red hair that was tied in an elegant ponytail. And for a constantly active and mighty fighter, her figure remained lean and sleek. There were also other areas that he refused to acknowledge but knew they were oh so alluring to a growing teenage boy like him.

He'd kick himself, no, he'd find a much worse punishment for himself if he missed out on this oppurtunity. Steeling his resolve with a tightened fist, he stood. Facing Pyrhha hiding as much nervousness as was Jaune-ly possible.

"Just one kiss, right?" Jaune asked hesitantly, Pyrrha didn't make eye contact but nodded gently.  
Jaune took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself for what was to come next.

"...Okay" he spoke simply, though just getting the words out without stuttering was a magnificent feat alone.  
Pyrrha looked taken aback, freezing whilst she stared wide eyed at Jaune, the red began to grow on her face once more before she shook her head vehemently.  
"This is just to make sure, okay?" she asked, though it partially sounded as if she were addressing herself.

Both taking a step forward, they had abruptly closed their distance, suddenly within touching distance as both students' faces flushed deep scarlet  
"U-Uhm, this is, well kind of my first so I might not be the best at it" he spoke shakily as Pyrrha seemed a bit relieved  
"It's al right. This also happens to be my first" she returned with her usual bright tone but there was definitely nervousness behind it.

"Well then, I guess all that's left is to-" Jaune said quietly, Pyrrha said nothing but nodded quickly. Jaune took a breath as his hands had begun to shake a little, Pyrrha was the first to close her eyes, she took hold of Jaune's cheeks and begun to lean in. Jaune's heart almost couldn't take it as he began to feel her warmth.  
Then their lips met.

Jaune's eyes shot open before the sensation began to ensnare him, the soft feel of her lips against his was almost overwhelming. It started off very innocently as Jaune simply enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his before she suddenly thrust her tongue into his mouth, his opening instinctively as theirs met in the hot act of passion.

Jaune reciprocated intensely, tasting all of Pyrrha's mouth as their saliva mixed with one another's. Neither could believe how good it felt, prompting them to continue on locking their lips together.

Pyrrha pulled Jaune further into the kiss, bringing his body right against hers as her hands ran through his hair whilst they explored each others mouths. Jaune's arms reached around her back and brought her in closer still as their tongues wrestled in pleasure.

The pair continued on with their make out session for far longer than the 5 second requirement and only stopped when Pyrrha's emerald eyes shot open, having almost lost herself in ecstasy she managed to control herself at the last second, breaking their lip-lock and stepping away from the blond.

They both stood gasping for a while as Pyrrha held her hand to her chest, feeling a tad light-headed as Jaune took in what had just happened.  
Both offered each other a brief glance before turning away instantly, faces burning.

"Do.. you think it worked?" Jaune asked eventually, having only somewhat regained his bearings, Pyrhha initially responded with a look of confusion, her mind being all over the place following that experience before she remembered, the semblance!

"*Ahem* O-Oh, Okay. I suppose that's naturally the next thing to do" she rambled, attempting to grasp some composure and slow her sky-rocketing heartbeat.  
Coughing to herself, she pulled out her blade that had been strapped to her waist and told Jaune to stand defensively before trying to dodge it.

When she swung at him, Jaune stepped back in an instant, the blade falling harmlessly in front of his face, when she swung it back, he yet again moved out of the way. His movements weren't elegant or precise and Pyrrha had stopped going easy on him after the first few swings. There were two possibilities.

Either he had secretly mastered formless dodging whilst she hadn't been looking or..

The kiss had worked.

* * *

The two barely spoke following that, they had entered their dorm room without a word to their team mates, Jaune simply collapsed on his bed and Pyrhha strode right into the bathroom without a word, confusing the other two occupants of the room immensely as they pondered just what had occurred between their team mates,

The next morning, Jaune managed to wake up before anyone else and get dressed and ready without disturbing them, tiptoeing to the bathroom before stealthily sneaking out the door, closing it softly behind him.

As Jaune walked to the cafeteria to catch some breakfast, his inner turmoil filled his poor feeble mind  
 _"So, it works, apparently. That's my semblance, really?! THAT?! Of all things... Well now that we proved it does that mean.. we have to do it again?  
Wait, I'm getting wayy ahead of myself. Who says I even need the luck? My combat skills alone should be sufficient for-"  
_  
Jaune sighed, even in his own inner monologue he couldn't lie convincingly to himself.  
 _"Okay maybe they aren't ideal, but that doesn't mean I HAVE to resort to such.. extreme methods, does it? Of course not!  
All I have to do is train my hardest and then when it comes to the time when I have to fight, I'll be ready! With my current progress I should be okay in a month, give or take. As long as there isn't any tournament or something before then, I'll be fine as is"  
_  
Satisfied with his solution, Jaune smiled to himself, having managed to sidestep what could have been a very awkward and troublesome secret ritual.  
 _"It's a shame I wouldn't get to kiss her again, though..."  
_ Jaune shook his head free of such thoughts, as much as he agreed with them, he couldn't ruin their relationship like that.

No, he'd be fine for now. Absolutely.

* * *

 _"God damn it..."_

As if the world simply wanted to toy with him for its own amusement, it had thrown Jaune a curveball. After eating quickly at the cafeteria, Jaune had begun to go to first lesson with Professor Port. Once inside the classroom, he had chosen to sit next to his small perky friend Ruby today rather than an endure a heavy atmosphere with the other red haired huntress.

Things were the same as usual as Jaune began to nod off, but then something Port had said caused him to jolt to attention as alarm bells blared in his brain.  
"...and so, for this practice battle next Friday, I entreat you to train hard and persevere! As the most impressive warrior shall earn a great prize and the least impressive fighter will be forced to assist me with coming up with lesson plans for the rest of the semester"

As the rest of the class groaned, Jaune's pale expression only grew whiter. Wasn't that just a bit too harsh!? Out of everyone in the room, it wasn't exactly a secret that Jaune was the worst combat-wise. Without a doubt he'd be the one giving the professor his scroll number so they could stay up late going through the best methods of warbling on and on about the hunting habits of the common beowolf.

That is of course unless...

Jaune took a quick glance around the room, spotting Pyrrha, now ruled out as per the one month rule, and Nora ruled out because, well a girl can only shyly clarify that she isn't romantically involved with a boy a hundred or so times when you begin to get the hint.

That means that if he were to activate his semblance once again he'd have to get one of the other girls to kiss him before next Friday.  
As the images of certain girls in his year popped up in his head Jaune tried his best to forget about it for now and focus solely on the lesson, as hard as that was once thoughts started creeping into his imagination.

He would have time to think about that later.

This would mark the start of Jaune's newly spiced life at Beacon, if only he knew the unbelievable things that were going to happen to him next, in which he'll have to wonder if this semblance is the best gift he had ever received, or a terrible curse. Only time will tell.

* * *

 **A short chapter to start off with, I hope this interests you. So as I said this before this will be mostly lime smut, small chance of lemon depending on whether or not this story becomes popular.**

 **If you want to put requests as to who Jaune should ask to help activate his semblance next, leave a review and I will take that into account! There will be certain times during which I will decide on my own but your opinion is always appreciated no matter what!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fairly different story start!**


	2. Xiao You Make Me Feel

**Hey, RN here. Thanks guys for your support for last chapter, even if it was completely silly and ridiculously implausible :D.  
** **Like I said, I will be taking reviews and PMs I receive as almost kind of votes for who the next chapter will feature, like a fun little game.  
**  
 **Oh and in case you're worried about your favourite girl not making it in, don't be, seriously, this story premise is ludicrous I could make anything happen so don't feel dejected if your request wasn't the girl in a chapter.**

 **Also, just because a girl is used once doesn't mean she's out for the count, and more details being revealed about his semblance may lead to different kinds of kisses, possibly with not just one recipient needed. Anyhow,**

 **From the messages and reviews I've received, the most popular girl for THIS chapter is:**

 **YANG XIAO LONG!  
**

* * *

Jaune racked his poor, little brain as he paced up and down in the library, hoping a book labelled 'kiss semblances for dummies' would shine out in the archives, fate was not so generous. Though at the very least it allowed him to be away from the dorm room. Ever since that night with Pyrrha, she continued to insist it was just a small test but whenever he entered a room she made every effort to be near him.

She needs to return a book? Jaune can help with that.

Needs help finding her locker? Jaune's your man.

She wants you to accompany her on a menial task in order to be around you? Jaune is the one to call!

It wasn't as if he didn't like Pyrrha, anything but! She was great! She was a great friend, mentor, kisser- NO, ignore the last one! Jaune slapped himself, causing odd stares from the nearby readers but he didn't care, he was in crisis mode, dammit!

That wasn't the only thing, Port's ridiculous student challenge was in a whole other league when it came to his immediate problems. If Jaune didn't win he'd be forced to pay up by means of countless hours with a possible paedophile teacher in a dark room, together, alone. Jaune shuddered.  
There was no way he could beat anyone in his class at his level, so the only option would be...

His newly discovered semblance. The little defect in his gene that some very bored, very perverted deity had instilled him with, the specific rules were enough to prove it was the work of a higher being at play. The semblance was _designed_ for him to build some kind of harem! Could Jaune really do that? Would he be able to muster the courage? The charisma? The boldness required in order to follow his semblance?

"Ahh, Mr Arc. You frequent the library I see!" came the deep voice of his moustache faced professor as Jaune turned to face him, gulping when he realised just how close the professor had gotten, and just how creepy it was that he could NOT see his eyes!  
"That's perfect! You and I may book a private session after school and assess our educational... assets" Port finished, Jaune didn't like the way he paused before 'assets', he didn't like it one bit!

"Any-hoo! I simply cannot wait to see you young, perspiring, hard-working teens fighting it out in my classroom environment!" With that, he was gone. Jaune clenched his fist hard.  
He needed to find a girl, FAST.

* * *

Today was Monday, that meant he had four days to find a girl who was willing to kiss him. Though, when he thought about it long and hard, it would probably be better to find a girl he could _convince_ to be willing to kiss him. The classroom was a great place to scope out potentials.

After all, the educational system in a school where swish, swish, stab can earn you a scholarship isn't really all that important. Making binoculars with his hands, Jaune surveyed the scene, luckily he had procure a seat at the very back, and at the very highest, so he could inspect without being noticed. Naturally Pyrrha sat next to him but he was on important business and couldn't be disturbed.

He eyed up the candidates in mind, thinking about his chances ranging from 'Hell no' to 'Only if we were the last two people in Remnant'. So either he'd have to smooth talk or he'd have to kill a couple million people, the first was more doable, just barely though.

As the lesson came to end, he was still undecided about who to choose when something caught his eye. A bounce. Specifically two bounces.  
His eyes darted to the source and became glued there as the girl lent back against the desk to let a few random students pass herwhilst she waited for Ruby, as she lent back she thrust her chest out upwards right into his line of sight.

Ruby greeted Yang and the two turned for the door and then there was the kicker. Her hips that swayed unintentionally suggestively as she walked out the room, her skirt shifting from side to side as she exited. Jaune was mesmerized, only broken out by a hand being waved in front of his face.

"Ass 'n' chest" he slipped out to Pyrrha who looked back at him in confusion, Jaune coughed dismissively.  
"Assen chest. Sorry, just practising my German" he excused as he stepped past the red head, following the angel send that had captured his eyes as Pyrhha pondered  
 _'What the hell is German?'_

* * *

Jaune walked down the hallway, following the golden shining hair that illuminated every corner it turned around, going on the faraway sounds of puns echoing off the walls when he lost track of her. He needed a game plan. He needed to be more than a pretend ladies' man. It was time to own the title.

But... how in the hell is that done?

Fedora? Cane? Aviators? Pimp coat? What was missing?

Confidence? Maybe, sounds a little Disney Channel but he supposed it was worth a try and he didn't exactly have many other options.  
Following her, not stalking mind you, stalking would be creepy, Jaune was simply following a young female in the hopes of earning a slightly sexual prize, COMPLETELY different ball game.

As his trail of bad puns and swaying hips came to an end, they ended up at the team RWBY team dorm room. Judging by the sounds of the sisters talking without addressing Blake or Weiss he could assume they were out. Taking a brief look up and down the corridor, Jaune began to listen at the door.

" _Yang, you're not going to find a guy willing to do that!"_ the younger sister exclaimed as Jaune furrowed his eyebrows  
 _"Oh come on, I'll bet I can find a guy who like it rough!"_ the older sister returned confidently, Jaune froze, his eyebrows flying upwards in shock  
 _"Not THAT rough! They'd be sore for days!"_ Ruby protested, Yang 'pffted' in response.  
 _"You know it doesn't have to be a guy, a girl works just as well, you know?"_ Jaune was freaking out inwardly but forced himself to stay quiet, fearing if he made the slightest peep, he'd have a lot harder time gaining Yang's favour, oh and also he would no longer be able to breathe normally on account of newly broken ribs.

Then the idea entered his mind, the plan. Where did the idea come from? He had no idea, Jaune was a naive, simple minded teen who was known as a loveable idiot, so where did this inner thought come from? The plan was simple, but it could very well work out. And if not he could pass it off as him childishly misunderstanding what she meant.

Perfect! He would do invite Yang to meet him outside later that afternoon and test it out then let fate do the rest! Satisfied with his little scheme, Jaune began to walk off happily and ran into someone walking quickly the opposite way.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't see you there-" Jaune looked at the person he had knocked into closely, her white hair was intentionally covering her eyes but it was still rather easy to tell who it was, "Weiss? What's up?"

The girl in question hissed out a response "Ask the blue haired idiot!" before storming past Jaune and into her team's room. Huh, were she and Neptune having issues?

He dismissed those thoughts for now and focused on his personal objective. Stealing the lips of Miss Yang Xiao.

* * *

Jaune checked his scroll, 7:00 PM. The time he and the buxom blond were to meet, it was the night before the classroom battle, next to the fountain in the middle of the school grounds. Yang had been a little sceptical about Jaune wanting to meet alone out of the blue but she agreed with a little gentle persuasion- definitely NOT begging. Persuasion. Yep.

Jaune jumped on the spot, prepping himself up. With Pyrrha she was the one to suggest it and there was a vaguely scientific line of reasoning behind their kiss but this was different. If this went wrong Jaune could end up being socially exiled from his recently made friends at the academy he had sneaked into, he'd be left helpless and no one would kiss him and then he'd have his lack of skills displayed for all to see, followed by a prompt expulsion which would lead to him facing some very angry relatives who would ask for the specific details about why exactly he had been expelled...

He slapped his cheeks, fretting would get him nowhere, leaning over the fountain he checked himself out one last time in the reflection. He was still wearing his uniform as he had not wanted to risk getting changed in the dorm bathroom in case Pyrrha 'tripped' and accidentally broke the door down.

Staring at his own face, he noticed something. A spark in his eyes, what he had expected of his stare was something akin to a deer in headlights or under-age student in a Professor Port lesson, what he saw instead was a spark of... confidence?

The spark of a flirty, charismatic man. A ladies' man. Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come and he was staring at the regular Jaune again, feeling very confused as to what he saw he leaned in and tried to get a better look at himself to see if the spark was just his imagination.

"Uhh, you done checking yourself out or what?" came a sudden voice, causing Jaune to topple forward out of shock, plunging straight into the fountain, causing a great splash as he dove in.

Gasping for air, he rose to the surface before wiping his eyes and turning towards the startling voice. What he saw made him stop dead.  
There, standing drenched in her uniform before him, was a rather ticked off looking Yang Xiao Long as she fixed him with a glare.

He would be scared if he was at all focused on her face. The uniform she had kept on now stuck to her wet skin, dripping water droplets down her body, reaching all the way down her legs. But the main focus of attention was the not-so-waterproof white shirt she had been wearing, which was now soaked through, revealing two voluptuous breasts barely held back by a yellow bra.

"Jaune, what in the world is wrong with you?!" Yang exclaimed, shaking to get herself dry, causing movement in areas that Jaune could not keep his eyes off of.  
"S-sorry!" he spluttered after realizing a few more seconds of vacant staring would probably earn him a slap "I wanted to help you!" he exclaimed.  
Yang gave him a confused look whilst ringing out her golden locks, holding back the urge to go ballistic at the harm of her hair  
"Help with what?" she asked him.

He pondered his words, 'I stalked you to your room and listened in while you had a private conversation with your little sister' probably wouldn't go over well.  
Instead, he'd play coy and try to see if he could avoid giving away too many details.

"So, I heard from... Cardin, who listens in to your door occasionally, that you need help with something? Something that a regular guy couldn't take? Something rough, per chance?" he spoke, breaking a nervous sweat as he wondered how in the world that lie would hold up. Yet instead of appearing to be sceptical, Yang suddenly looked excited.

"You will?!" she exclaimed in confused glee, Jaune was relieved she bought it but even more shocked by her apparent willingness to do it  
"Yeah, yeah, I'd uhh, I'd love to! It'd be fun!" he responded fervently, nodding rapidly as Yang took him by the wrists with a widening grin  
"No matter how rough I have to be?!" she was growing more and more excited as Jaune gulped, still incredibly nervous but desperate to get her help.  
"Yes, absolutely, be as rough as you want!" Jaune stated assuringly as Yang let go of his wrists.

"Thanks, let's get started then!" Yang announced stepping back and giving him a challenging smirk, Jaune looked around the very public area  
"Wh- I, you mean.. do it here?" Jaune whispered, being unsure enough about the idea already, let alone as an exhibition act!  
"Yup!" she confirmed before pulling her right fist back and doing something Jaune would never have expected.

Punching him right in the stomach and sending him flying backwards, Jaune didn't even have a second to analyse what had just happened before something equally amazing occurred, his body flipped itself backwards and he somehow regained some balance mid-air, grinding his shoes down on the pavement and coming to a halt around twenty paces away from his attacker. Still feeling the fading effects of Pyrrha's kiss somewhat

"What the hell, Yang?!" Jaune shouted, the thing he least expected in that moment was to be sent hurling down the school grounds.  
"What do you mean? You said you wanted to help me work on my hand to hand combat!" she exclaimed, perplexed at the reaction, even more-so at Jaune's mid air recovery.

 _'THAT WAS WHAT SHE MEANT?!'_ Jaune smacked his forehead, learning that in the future he shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily in order to get a little action.  
"Come on, if you win, you'll get a priiize~" Yang chirped, bending over slightly, still apparently not noticing her wet breasts showing through her shirt, not that Jaune was going to complain. Yang offered that prize because she pretty much knew Jaune would lose.

That was of course the truth, unless he got a little power up first.

Walking as calmly as he could over to Yang, he thought about how to pose this particular question.  
"Before we do, I want something, like a good luck charm" Jaune began slowly as Yang raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously  
"Like what?" she asked as Jaune closed the distance, being a bit closer than normal as he answered.  
"I think a kiss from someone beautiful could give me some real motivation" he stated, shutting his eyes bracing inwardly for the smack he was sure to receive for this.

"You want me to kiss you?" Yang asked as Jaune opened his eyes to see Yang standing where she was before, looking at him in surprise with what appeared to be a very slight tinge of crimson upon her cheeks. Was it possible... that she wasn't one hundred percent against the idea?!

"Yes, very much so! It doesn't have to be long but I think it would really help! I mean imagine how much confidence I'd receive if I got a kiss from someone gorgeous like you!" Jaune stammered out, though he feared he might have said too much as she simply stood there slack-jawed.

"Uh- what I mean by that is, well, you're very pretty and I think about kissing you a lot, I mean not a _lot_ _lot_ but well, you know.." Jaune trailed off, rambling on and on until a sole finger met his lips.

With a look of confusion, he peered down at Yang as she sported a slightly larger blush and addressed him slightly bashfully  
"Well... if you think it would help _that_ much I guess we could..." Yang stated as Jaune stood in amazement that it had actually convinced her  
"But only a short one, got it?" she raised her finger authoritatively in front of Jaune as he simply nodded.

"Then, come on, don't keep a girl waiting" That was it, the invitation, the thumbs up from the gatekeeper of the golden gates to bliss. She puckered her lips and leaned forward. Jaune followed up by taking his arms and reaching them around Yang's back and taking hold of her, without any time to spare her in case she changed her mind, Jaune acted.

Pulling her in and pressing his lips to her. As soon as they touched Jaune felt an incredible sensation, her lips felt incredible against his own and he was wanting more, he leaned firther into the kiss, advancing it from a simple peck on the lips to a full on kiss. She was still slightly wet from his splash and that only made it smoother and wetter to the touch.

Yang let out a short moan before she attempted to move back out of the kiss, but it hadn't been five seconds and Jaune wanted more regardless.  
Pulling her body fully against his, Jaune entered Yang's mouth and licked her teeth, she initially let out a 'mmpf!' and attempted to pull away but began to feel pleasure and relented, allowing Jaune entry.

At this point Jaune felt his chest pressing up against her wet shirt, feeling the mind numbing pleasure of her breasts being squeezed between them as Jaune wrestled with Yang's tongue, both softly moaning by this point.

Yang always played the flirt but in reality she wasn't that much more experienced than any other girl her age, it was her beauty and other attractive features of hers that led people to believe she was that kind of girl so she used it to her advantage, enjoying teasing boys of her age or even older, though this was the first time she had followed up on remarks like that. And it felt incredible.

Jaune forgot entirely about the five second requirement and instead melted in to the hot, searing kiss. Yang lifted her hands to Jaune's hair and pulled his mouth in closer with a gasp of passion as Jaune's hands moved lower down her back. Before he would have never considered copping a feel but in the heat of the moment he was willing to face the consequences.

Yang moaned into his mouth as he felt up her cheeks, him enjoying how plump and soft they were to the feel before returning to his make out session with the blond who might as well have been the only girl in the world at that point for all he cared if he was honest.

* _Rustle*_

The teens both opened their eyes, their mouths still interlocked as a noise alerted them. Realising the reality of what was happening in that moment, Yang left Jaune's mouth, leaving a string of saliva between them as they stared at each other, both panting slightly, Jaune still holding Yang against him, something of his growing hard over the feel of her body beneath the wet uniform.

 _*Rustle* *Rustle*_

The sound repeated as Yang and Jaune turned to see the origin, a bush nearby was mysteriously rustling a few metres away from where they stood. They both stared at it suspiciously before a black shape suddenly emerged from it before speeding away into the night.

Jaune was going to call out to whoever it was but reasoned that alerting more people whilst he still held the heavily breathing blond wasn't the best idea in the world.  
"Whew, thank you, I feel really motivated right now" Jaune spoke between breaths as Yang seemed to be in a panicked mental state before frantically pulling her scroll from her waist and holding it to her ear.

"Oh hello? Oh hey Ruby! What's that? You want me to come back at this very moment of time? It's life or death? The school will blow up if I don't?! Okay, I'll be right there!" Yang answered the 'call' not so convincingly before stepping back out of Jaune's grasp "Really sorry Jaune, maybe we can practise together some other time!" she excused herself before sprinting away in a fluster, her cheeks still devilishly red.

Jaune placed his arms to his sides, still recovering from the intense session he had just enjoyed and felt the ladies man deep within him jumping for joy.  
 _'Well, I think that means I'll be free from Port after tomorrow's battle!'  
_

* * *

Yang stopped running as she turned a corner, pressing her back against her wall and placing a hand on her thumping heartbeat, her mind still completely frayed as her face felt like it would never cool down and a singular thought kept echoing within her

 _'What the hell just happened?!'_

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed that rather long kiss! Now for next chapter, it is mostly up to you! I have ideas and previous requests for girls that went unheeded in this chapter but leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, your intense jealousy of Jaune OR the girl you want to see him with next!**

 **You can also PM if you have ideas or certain scenarios with certain characters you want to happen or also leave them in a review.**  
 **Including that it can possibly be up to you who the bush occupant was who was rustling.**

 **I would try to stick to within the school and amongst the main characters for now though, little Jaune is only beginning his long path to becoming a ladies' man after all!**

 **Thank you for reading! Though updates may be a little slower as school work is staring up again I will do my best to heed your requests!**


	3. Princesses 'N' Pillows

**Hello again, this is another chapter of the suddenly highly demanded story that has what barely resembles a plot but does have some good old smutty action. For this chapter the most popular girl by reviews and PM was... WEISS SCHNEE!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune exited the classroom, his head held high as he strode out followed by the rest of the students, all with the exception of one poor Cardin Winchester who was forced to stay behind at the mercy of the moustached madman as they were to begin their discussion on the implementation of new combat techniques facing nevermores, and probably Cardin's shower tendencies if Jaune had to guess.

Pyrrha joined him in his walk as per usual, proudly complimenting her partner on his performance. Jaune had the joy of facing off against one of the most sluggish fighters in the year, Mr Cardin Winchester, who did have a powerful mace that would break bones upon contact, but with Jaune's mysterious luck that allowed him to make impossible dodges and take him down, it wan't much of a bother. Safely impressing the professor and the class, as he fondly remembered.

* * *

 _"Dammit, stay still, Arc!" Cardin spat, heavily vexed at the boy in front of him who a week prior was easy prey for him, was now avoiding each one of his attacks as if he could see his attacks before he made them before bashing the larger ginger boy backwards and sending him tumbling to the ground._

 _Jaune looked curious for a moment and as soon as Cardin got to his feet, Jaune raised one hand and raised it to his face, covering his eyes and obscuring his vision before sheathing his sword entirely. Cardin screwed his eyes in confusion, was he surrendering? As if he'd let him!_

 _Cardin instantly charged for the defenceless blond with his mace held high and let out a battle roar, Jaune didn't move an inch or react at all before a voice called out_  
 _"Watch out, Jaune!" But at the last instant, Jaune stepped to the side and allowed the hotheaded teen to trip over Jaune's outstretched leg, not able to control his momentum as he was sent chin first into the hard classroom floor._

 _Removing his hand, Jaune looked over his handiwork, letting out an impressed whistle. It seems the steamy experience he had shared with the blonde beauty the previous night had really worked its magic as he hadn't even broken a sweat during the fight. This semblance truly was incredible, he wondered whether he should quit it now before he became too reliant on it but deep down he had already made his mind up about his power, even if he didn't know it yet._

 _Remembering hearing someone shout something before Cardin attacked, Jaune turned towards the crowd of fellow students where he saw exactly the girl he had just been thinking about sitting herself down and letting her long blonde locks cover her face after her unintended outburst. Jaune smiled at her for a brief second before he found himself suddenly ducking down to the ground._

 _He heard something whirring over his head and heard the heavy metal hit the floor with a thud as Cardin's last attempt to get back at the Arc ended in failure, to the shock and awe of his little audience as Cardin had thrown the weapon from completely outside of Jaune's field of vision._

 _"Heh, I- uh, had a hunch" Jaune explained with a shrug to the slack jawed spectators as Professor Port let out a loud clap before taking Jaune by his shoulder_  
 _"Don't be so modest, my boy, that was a show of magnificent training! Clearly the most impressive fight today, and as promised, you earn the prize!" he squeezed Jaune's shoulders as the boy began to wonder just what he'd receive._

 _"Now, I don't want you parading this around else the other classes will be positively pouncing upon me for a chance to acquire one of their own, so you must keep it as an extra special memento. And you must defend it with your life, else I fear I cannot entrust this item to you, do you agree to these terms?" Port asked him with a dead serious look in his eyes- or were they just lines on his face?_

 _Jaune nodded his confirmation and held out his hand as the professor held something in his hand, walking over slowly, increasing Jaune's anticipation for the reveal of the legendary item as Port hesitated, fixing Jaune with a contemplative look before resolving himself and slowly opened his fist, dropping the item into Jaune's empty hands.  
_

* * *

"Legendary item my ass..." Jaune muttered as he dangled the keyring in front of his face as he walked, the chain ending with a small figure resembling a Death Stalker, except somehow slightly adorable and instead of a deadly sharp stinger, on the end of its tail was a... love heart.

"I think its charming!" Pyrrha consoled him with a sympathetic smile as Jaune sighed, tucking it into his hoodie pocket. At least he had avoided the private company of the possibly perverted professor, Cardin earning the title of least impressive fighter after not landing a single hit on Jaune throughout the match.

"And you'd think maybe after the all out classroom melee he'd postpone the test a little further forward than _tomorrow,_ I don't have time to look up the difference between a beowolf's murderous growl and mating call, I think I'd be getting out of there either way!" Jaune exclaimed as Pyrrha giggled at his antics.

Feeling something odd, Jaune turned around back to the entrance to the classroom and saw team RWBY talking animatedly after the lesson, but Jaune found one lilac pair of eyes belonging to one Yang Xiao Long stealing glances a him down the hallway. Seeing this, Pyrrha took hold of Jaune's arm and continued to lead him to the cafeteria for lunch, insisting that they got there first before all the ice buns had run out.

Huh, he hadn't figured Pyrrha as the possessive kind, well times today certainly were strange ones so it was all a learning experience, he supposed.

* * *

It was one week later and Jaune's luck had officially ran out. He realized this as Ruby laid down her five nevermore attack card against Jaune's level one ursa. "Yahtzee!" the young girl exclaimed as she claimed all of the kingdom Jaune had earned up until then, it didn't bother him as much as it would have if he had a clue how to play whatever game this was in front of him.

Jaune sighed and placed down the cards he had in his hand, besides Ruby's worryingly increasing armada and Pyrrha and Blake's 'armies'. Yang had been playing before but had opted out of it as soon as Jaune started playing, whether or not this was due to the prompt death glare she received from Pyrrha or not is anyone's guess.

Noticing the empty space at the table, Jaune turned to Blake with a questioning look, tilting his head curiously,  
"Hey, where is Weiss?"he was met with a sad expression on the cat faunus' face as she responded in a low tone.  
"She didn't exactly feel up to playing right now..." Blake confessed as Ruby's expression fell slightly.

Jaune's mind flashed back to the short encounter he'd shared with the Schnee heiress in the dorm hall the other week and connected the dots in his head, it must have been Neptune. Jaune hadn't exactly been the azul arsed toy boy's biggest fan since he started dating Weiss, she had been his first crush at Beacon after all, but he'd gotten over it with time and... other events making up for it, but making a girl like the always proud Weiss cry in her dorm room alone was unforgivable.

"Jaune? Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked him as he stood from the table all of a sudden as the girls turned to him as he raised his hands to his hips  
"I left my pimp cane in the dorm room" he stated calmly before tucking his chair in like a gentleman and bidding the ladies adieu, who sat wondering if they really just heard what they thought they'd heard.

Jaune just sort of answered on auto pilot, meaning that his inner subconscious was strangely thinking of procuring pimp like accessories, which he'd have to have a long and hard think about later, possibly in the presence of a therapist. For now, he had business to attend to.

* * *

Making it to the dorm rooms, Jaune took a moment to breathe. Despite his recent... exploits, this was the first girl in Beacon Jaune had taken a fancy to, though that was all the more reason to be in there right then. He slowly took hold of the door knob and opened the door a crack.

At first he didn't hear anything and was wondering if he'd got the room number wrong when he heard it, it was gentle and barely noticeable unless you listened in but what reached his hears was unmistakably a soft sob, muted by a soft material.

Without wanting to startle her, Jaune slowly swung the door open, revealing a sight before him he'd never thought to see. There was Weiss Schnee, with her knees tucked up on her lower bunk bed, a pillow crushed between her legs and buried face as she let out barely audible murmurs. Feeling his heart pang Jaune approached before whispering to the heiress.

"Weiss, you okay?" Bad move, apparently as Jaune was hit square in the face with the very same white pillow, causing him to lose his footing entirely and topple to the floor. Pulling the fluffy object from his eyes, his gaze met that of a fierce young girl glaring back, though the small tears budding in her eyes were easy to spot.

"What are you doing in here?! Leave me alone!" she barked in a harsher tone than usual and at this point Jaune would usually be skedaddling on out of their with his tail between his legs but today was different, he thought, as he walked over to where Weiss was tucked, taking a seat beside her, to her apparent chagrin as she frowned at him.

"I told you to-" she started but stopped when Jaune suddenly shuffled over to her, having an arm on her shoulder and pulling her in so her head rest against his neck.  
"It's okay, Weiss, I can listen. I'm pretty good at this thing, actually, seven sisters and all that. I've also been told my shoulder makes a damn fine pillow substitute" he jokingly re assured her as she struggled a little in his hold but he could tell she wasn't really trying that hard.

Weiss had been feeling so alone that some genuine compassion and comfort, even if that man happened to be the dorky yet loveable Jaune Arc, was really what she needed right now, and even then, she was surprised by how nice she felt as he held her like that, in the way that she had wished a certain someone else had held her.

"Jaune, you-" Weiss spoke, relenting to his desire to hear her out, she figured she may as well see if Dr Arc was as good a consoler as he let on,  
"You think I'm beautiful, right?" she asked him, twiddling her thumbs in a self conscious manner she hadn't displayed in front of anyone, Jaune answered honestly  
"Of course you are, to me you were the most breathtaking view on my first day at Beacon" Jaune stated, choosing not to mention the fact that his other sightseeing opportunities were somewhat squandered by a certain nauseous event on their first airship in as it might spoil the mood.

Jaune noticed that even though she was still looking down at her knees, a light blush came across her face, it was fleeting however as she shook it off quickly  
"And... if, let's just say for argument's sake, _you_ were my boyfriend, how, well, how would you treat me?" she asked slowly, as if she were almost afraid of what he was going to say in response. Sensing this, Jaune knew he had to comfort her.

"Like a queen" he answered, Weiss turned in surprise at his blunt answer, feeling her heart jump a little inexplicably, subconsciously moving closer into Jaune's embrace as he continued to answer. And not just because your the heiress of some big company or even because of the cute little tiara you always wear, but because that's how you should be treated. Because you're Weiss"

Miraculously, a small smile appeared on the young girl's face, genuinely touched by the honest answer but it soon disappeared as she wrapped both of her arms around his torso, not caring how it looked as she couldn't hold back the emotions stirring within her like a hurricane  
"Why doesn't he think like you, then?!" she cried as Jaune's eyes went wide before he moved his arm to her back and began to stroke her.

"I was stupid to fall for his charm and stupid pick up lines... At first I thought that was just his way of expressing himself, flirting and whatever else you'd call it, but then I call him and he is always busy, it's only when I'm out on a patrol mission and I see him chatting up any which girl that passed his vision" she spoke with venom but it was soon replace by anger, not at him but herself "Why am I so stupid?!"

"Stop that, if anyone is the idiot, it's the blueberry! He gets a girl as good as you and doesn't offer you a second glance? He either got dropped on a marble floor as a kid or he's blind, or, maybe he's just a jerk who's not worth the time of someone as great as you!" Jaune told her, putting as much strength into his words as he could to drive the message home.

"Do.. do you really mean that? All of it?" Weiss leaned back, her arms finding their way to his shoulders as she knelt towards where he sat, the alluring blue quivering orbs just now revealing their full beauty to Jaune as he took a closer look at the girl in front of him. Her creamy pale skin that was highlighted by her snow shade hair tied in an elegant ponytail that fell down her shoulder.

Jaune began to heat up as he placed a hand on Weiss's face and rubbed her cheek where the vertical scar came to a point, not even seeing it as an imperfection as he leaned in slightly, the heiress following queue as both teens began listening to their hearts rather than their logical brains.  
"Every word" And with that, it was sealed.

Jaune's mouth met hers in an instant as she knelt up against him as he turned, reaching around her back and pulling her close. Their tongues already invaded each others mouths as Weiss almost immediately lost herself in the sudden pleasure, pressing her body against his as their intense French kiss continued.

Even if it was just rebounding off of a bad boyfriend, Jaune couldn't help himself as he explored Weiss's mouth, her deciding to raise herself up and capture Jaune's mouth from above, forcing both to breathe heavily through their noses.

In a spur of passion, Jaune clambered his legs on to the bed with their lips still connected and pressed his body against the Ice Queen's allowing them to reach further into each other's mouths temporarily before Jaune accidentally made Weiss fall backward onto the bed with a gasp.

Jaune took a second to gawk at the sight of the steamy, hot princess that lay beneath him , her light blue jacket sliding off of her shoulders and her eyes looking up at him longingly before he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Straddling Weiss, he lent forward and recaptured Weiss's mouth, having already begun to miss the sensation of her soft lips and hot tongue against his. As the kiss got deeper, he began to grind against her body, feeling it to be extremely lean and sleek, and whilst she wasn't as curvaceous as Yang, the elegance and beauty of her body was more than enough to make up for it.

Pressing against her more and more as his body nearly got addicted to hers, even with the layers of clothes beneath them, Jaune left Weiss's mouth temporarily but before she could voice a complaint Jaune was kissing her neck, causing her to moan loudly as he reached up, placing kisses from her jawline to her cheeks and forehead before taking back her lips passionately.

Reaching her arms around his neck she pulled him deeper into the wet kiss, lifting her body to meet his, loving the feeling of him fully against her on the bed a bit more than she ever thought she would. This was truly heaven.

Neptune had kissed her once, and it was nice enough, but it was so fleeting and dispassionate, one peck on the lips and off he went back to the rest of team SSSN where he'd brag about all the action he just got. With Jaune it was entirely on the other end of the spectrum, as they thoroughly enjoyed each others lips she could feel the raw emotion emanating from him as he put all he could muster into their shared act.

Wanting to pay him back for it, Weiss reversed their roles, pushing Jaune upwards off of her before taking her arms around his shoulders and making him fall backwards with her on top. She smiled down at his bewildered expression, some of her regular confidence and attitude returning as she let out a sultry laugh before removing her jacket and dropping down to meet his lips once again, shoving her tongue effectively down his throat as a reward. Which he greatly appreciated.

Feeling Weiss actively pressing her body against his upon the bedsheets as she licked around every corner of his mouth was just about enough to send his mind into overdrive as he began to groan heavily. Reaching around and embracing her so close to him that he felt a part of himself nearly piercing through his jeans.

Suddenly, Weiss lifted her head back from the hottest kiss she had ever experienced, leaving a trail of saliva from her tongue to his mouth that she let drip as they both panted heavily, Jaune relishing in the feeling of her body pressing up and down against his in a rhythm.

"Now given time to contemplate, I think you'd _definitely_ be a better boyfriend" Weiss whispered to him as they shared a small laugh, faces burning red, before their lips met yet again, both having completely lost themselves in ecstasy by this point that they weren't particularly bothered by how far they would go.

It was only when they hear chatter outside the door that they froze mid-kiss, their tongues still intertwined as someone outside reached for the door handle.

"I kind of have to agree with Ruby, Yang, you have been acting a little odd lately" Blake chided in as Ruby eyed her older sister suspiciously as she fought back a blush  
"I- That's ridiculous! Why would you even say that? I thought cat tongues were meant to be silent!" Yang retorted as Blake narrowed her eyes at the blond, even her puns had become a little sloppy and nonsensical, something was definitely up.

"Oh well, we'll drop it for now, for all we know Weiss could still be crying in there, it'd be best if we thought about her emotions and were a little considerate of her space, okay?" Blake asked as Yang and Ruby nodded sadly, fearing the sight of their depressed friend crying into her bedsheets, a shadow of her former self.

Preparing to be as caring and consolidating to their sad, broken hearted friend, they opened the door, Ruby ready to hug the first thing she laid eyes upon.

"Hey guys, what's up guys?" Weiss greeted happily, suddenly appearing in the door-frame, blocking their view to the room as she held the door tightly.  
"Weiss... you look" Yang started slowly, not at all expecting the bundle cheeriness presented in front of her "..better" Weiss nodded vigorously, seeming a tad panicked, and.. slightly dishevelled, panting a little with her jacket missing. The trio decided not to mention her appearance however as they viewed the girl's emotional state effectively as a live mine field.

Weiss remained there, smiling wildly at her three team members for a good small while before Blake raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you gonna... let us in?" she asked carefully, wondering if sudden insanity was one of the stages of human grief, she really needed to read up on them more.  
"Yeah, I mean it's not like anyone else is in there right?" Ruby joked, also feeling a little uncomfortable. Weiss let out a seemingly forced laugh.

"No,no! That would be ridiculous!" she spoke as the sound of rapid footsteps in the room before the sudden crashing of glass and a distant 'ow' were audible behind her.  
"Completely.. ridiculous..." Weiss finished, now deeming it safe to open the door and let perplexed teens into their room before another mystery was instantaneously presented to the three of them.

 _'What the HELL happened to the window?!'_

* * *

 **Another chapter, another conquest. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, even if the prelude to the kiss was a little more emotional than the other two, remember to review or PM with your vote for who you want next and I'll take a good look at them to decide what to do for the next chapter!**

 ** _See ya soon ;)_**


	4. Cat's in The Bag

**Hello, another chapter for another day. Took a sizable amount of time for this particular one, all the intricate plot details and clever twists ( kidding of course). The most popular girl for this chapter was a disputed one, two girls getting relatively high amounts of votes in reviews and PMs but the winner for this chapter is... BLAKE BELLADONNA!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy! _  
_**

* * *

 _*bzzzt bzzzt*_

Jaune rolled over in the comfort of his bed, snuggling in his blanket as he dreamt a rather odd dream. Imagining waking up in a luxury penthouse, walking out into his living space where a blonde beauty dove into the swimming pool, a white haired heiress laying reading under the sun in her best swimwear and another red headed hottie serving cool drinks. Jaune smiled at the sight before looking in the mirror and seeing himself in a classy black suit but with a large, fluffy orange coat and dark top-hat and... a cane. He almost looked like... what was the word? It slipped his dreaming mind.

 _*bzzzt bzzzt*_

"Mrrhmmh-" Jaune awoke with a murmur as he squinted his eyes, seeing his tablet illuminating the fairly dark room he rested in as his eyes focused on the luminescent letters reading _'7:50 AM'_ and _'Two Message (s) received: Weiss Schnee'._ Jaune grunted quietly, usually getting up a half hour later than this, but he sucked it up and decided he should see what she wanted.

Opening his inbox, he screwed his eyes to read _'Get ready and out of your room by 08:00, haste is advised'._ Jaune raised an eyebrow at the curious message, thinking back to the experience he shared with the heiress a few days earlier that had very almost turned into more than just a kissing session, intense as it was. Jaune gulped when he thought back to it.

He had been swept up in these kind of things if he was honest, so he didn't have time to reflect on it. But truthfully, Pyrhha's kiss was his first, and within the next two weeks he had gotten similarly mind blowing kisses from one of the most attractive girls in the school and the girl he crushed on as soon as he came to Beacon.  
It was new to him, but he was loving it simultaneously, he did have to wonder how exactly the girls felt about it though...

He didn't have much time to think as he read the second message _'Correction, haste is **compulsory'**_

With a nervous chuckle at the thought of possible punishments, Jaune quickly hopped in for a quick shower, singing to himself as he washed off his sleep  
" _~If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you... duh, doo dee dah"_ he sang as an unknown assailant entered the bathroom, swiping her objective before making a soundless exit.

... Jaune stared at the empty heating rack.

"Pyrrha? Did you take my uniform?" Jaune called from the other side of the door as Pyrrha finished placing them on her bedspread.  
She laughed with a malicious grin "You left them out here Jaune, you must have forgotten them when you got in!" she called in reply, she heard the smack of his hand to his forehead as he forgot Pyrhha was an early riser.

"It's okay, use the towel!" she instructed him, forcing the giggle out of her words as she said them. Jaune turned to the towel rack and was mortified when he saw a sole, bright blue cloth that was used for washing hands laying in wait before him.

Opening the door a crack, Jaune peeked out the bathroom, instantly spotting the smiling redhead sitting on her bed expectantly, a familiar uniform laid out next to her. Jaune took a heavy sigh before revealing himself in all his glory, stepping out with both hands supporting the thin blue fabric that was the only thing keeping him child friendly.

With little other choice, Jaune awkwardly shuffled over to Pyrrha, who apparently liked what she saw as she had to avert her gaze with a spreading blush.  
"You're devious, you know that?" he said as he took his uniform back from the giggling redhead as she got up and headed for the bathroom herself.  
"I don't know _what_ you're talking about~" she insisted chirpy as she locked the door before Jaune was met with the sound of running water.

Jaune rapidly pulled on his clothes for the day, conscious not to wake Ren and scar the poor boy, he knew he was safe with Nora however, she slept like a psychotic electric powered hibernating bear until she smelt breakfast cooking.

Looking at the time, Jaune figured it was about time to heed the mysterious message and headed for the door, stopping when he heard running water stop and a door open wide, he turned around and stopped frozen as the steam entered the dorm room, marking the grand entrance of the dripping wet redhead with a single towel barely restricting her figure, leaning against the door way.

"Leaving so soon? Care to explain why?" she implored in a smooth tone that sent shivers down his spine as he struggled to come up with an answer  
"Weiss wanted help with.. homework" Jaune uttered hesitantly.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. Too obviously a lie.

"What I meant to say was, she wants help with getting ready." Jaune corrected himself with a cough.

Wrong again, Pyrrha's eyes grew dangerous as she imagined the scenarios that may well unfold in such a situation.

"Sh-she wants help with... to be honest I have no clue." Jaune relented and decided honesty was really the only way to advance as Pyrrha sighed before beginning a walk over to Jaune, a sway in her hips that definitely did NOT go unnoticed by Jaune as he gulped before Pyrrha closed their distance.  
"In that case, let me test something" she spoke softly before she was on him.

She pressed her body against his, knocking him against the door as she placed her leg between his and pressed her thinly veiled chest against his, feeling almost as large as Yang, the heat emanating from her body and the feel of her flesh was enough to send his mind spinning before she lifted her head and took his lips, immediately greeting Jaune's mouth with her tongue as he flailed his arms out wildly.

Reaching around her back he pulled her busty figure onto him, wanting to feel every curve of her body as she played with his tongue, the wet kiss from the sexiest team mate he'd ever had filling him with pleasure that was only enhanced by the feel of her wet and warm breasts and body against his.

Her tongue felt silky against his own and he let her have full control ad he relished in the well toned body leaning fully against him, Jaune definitely wished Nora and Ren would stay asleep for this one as Pyrhha deepened the kiss.

As Jaune began to reciprocate, she pulled her head away, leaving the boy with a confused look as she asked him a question he hadn't expected  
"Well? Do you feel luckier?" she laughed at his expression as he momentarily forgot entirely about the qualities of his semblance.  
"Oh right! Umm.." Jaune closed his eyes and tried to feel for the little tingling sensation he often felt when the semblance when it was activated,

"Sorry, doesn't seem like it" he stated as Pyrrha let out an apathetic 'huh' before removing herself from him, him immediately missing her body heat as she swayed sexily away towards the bathroom where her uniform for the day laid, turning back to Jaune before she left the room  
"I suppose the one month rule is also valid..." she stated as Jaune thought back to the rules she had read out before their first kiss, and now that he thought about it, it really hadn't been an entire month as of yet...

Though as Pyrrha barely hid a smile before closing the door to the steaming bathroom, he suspected her aims weren't entirely scientific.  
Shaking his head with a smile, he turned and opened the door before taking a step outside, having calmed himself down mostly.

"7:52." came a sudden voice, removing ALL the calm as Jaune jumped back with a fright, raising his arms in a defensive stance, only relaxing when he saw the owner of both the voice out of nowhere and the unimpressed look he was currently receiving.

"7:50 was what I believe I sent, must I explain to you the meaning of the term 'haste'?" asked Weiss as Jaune checked his tablet, shuddering when he realised it then attempting to recover with a swift apology whilst scratching his head.

Weiss sighed, supposing she actually did need that extra one hundred and twenty seconds to prepare herself for what she was about to talk about  
"Jaune, walk with me." she told him as she turned, heading for the stairwell downwards as Jaune quickly followed on from behind, curious about what she wanted to discuss, though he had a pretty good idea.

"It's about... well, the events from a few days ago that you and I took part in" she spoke carefully as Jaune nodded, not wanting to rush her as she turned,  
"I wanted to apologize, I was in a complete emotional state at that time and I looked to the closest thing to give me comfort. And with you saying all those things and being there for me.. I lost control of myself." she spoke slowly as they walked down the steps.

Jaune was genuinely taken aback, he had expected maybe her to threaten him into never mentioning the kiss or blame him for the incident, instead he was receiving an apology. He felt a pang of guilt as to a certain extent he may have taken advantage of the situation, thinking purely with heart, well not purely but mostly, and not with his head.

Weiss was surprised when she felt a comforting hand gently placed on her as they began to walk the hallways of Beacon, turning to see Jaune giving her a comforting smile which made her feel something odd stirring inside.

"It's my fault too, really, but I don't regret it. It got you happier, didn't it? You can call me whenever you get sad and I'll always be there, no doubt!" he squeezed her shoulder, making a small smile appear on her face and a light red tinge on her cheeks.

She was forced to turn her head to avoid him seeing it as she cleared her throat before talking to him without looking back  
"Well, thank you, Jaune. I appreciate it. And just so you know, Neptune is history. So if you promise to be here, that thing I said about boyfriends still stands if you-"  
She blinked.

When she turned back to see his face, she saw the ceiling. Stopping mid-step, she started to turn every which direction but in none was there any sign of the blonde boy she had just been conversing with.

 _'Where in the world did he go?!"  
_  
Raising her eyebrow suspiciously, she wondered if they had discovered his semblance to be sudden uncontrollable teleportation powers, she hadn't read the test results she got from the lab, after all.

* * *

When Jaune came to, he was in a dimly lit space, with what appeared to be old bookshelves on both sides leading forward into the shadows, Jaune's movements restricted by a black piece of ribbon that kept him tied to an old fashioned chair that sat upon a hard wood floor. He felt groggy and couldn't quite grasp his whereabouts, not knowing at all how he'd gotten here.

"Oh, you're awake then." came a remarkably familiar stoic tone as a candle light suddenly shone through the darkness, illuminating the face of the holder as her catty appearance came into his vision. She began to pace towards him with an emotionless expression as the gears in Jaune's head gradually began to turn.

"Blake?" he asked in bewilderment as Blake lent down, her face within inches of Jaune's as she seemed to analyse him thoroughly before standing tall above him  
"Jaune, I think we need to have a talk about your recent... activities with a few friends of ours." she started coldly as Jaune's eyes widened, how in the world did she-?

"I have been keeping an eye on you recently. Ever since I saw your little 'motivation' from Yang, remember?" Blake asked coolly as Jaune racked his brain  
"Wait..." he began, remembering something distinctive interrupting the pair of them, "You were in the bush?!" he stated incredulously.  
Blake nodded slowly, beginning to pace in front of Jaune in a rather threatening manner.

"Well, actually, I had fallen asleep reading there and happened to wake up by the sounds of you and my partner... enjoying each others company" Blake answered with a little awkwardness in her tone as she remembered the event clearly in her mind, the blonde boy grabbing at her team mate's behind as they made out under the moonlight.

"Which was.. fine, I suppose. Maybe you two had gotten into a relationship and didn't want people to know just yet, that's fine. But then you leave a card game to go console Weiss and then when we return to the dorm room she is sweating, flustered and much happier? It wasn't that hard to connect the dots." she explained as Jaune's jaw dropped at the reveal of his private experiences being fully known to the girl that currently had him restrained.

"Also, the broken window was something of a hint, did you forget that windows can open?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as Jaune mentally smacked himself for his mistake.

"So, what is your explanation for this?" Blake asked before crossing her arms and proceeding to wait for an answer, Jaune thought hard, he couldn't deny it now that the shrewd as ever Blake had caught on, and lying to her would be pointless, truthfully the best option was to come clean and inform her of his semblance in the hopes she didn't find it stupid and downright unbelievable.

Blake's expression went from cold, to shocked, to completely skeptical as he let her in on the qualities of his semblance.  
Jaune finished with a sigh before looking up to see Blake's logical mind struggling whilst attempting to retain the completely illogical information.

"That sounds downright unbelievable and stupid." Blake deducted as Jaune nodded vigorously in his chair,  
"I know, right!? But it's the truth!" he exclaimed, finally hearing it from somebody else.

Blake placed her hand to her chin as Jaune watched her expectantly, hoping for the best as she contemplated whether or not to believe the unfathomable premise, then again, while goofy and somewhat moronic, Jaune had never struck her as the kind of guy who would intentionally double cross girls for the fun of it.

"Say I believe you and your 'magic kiss' power. If it is real, have you tested it for its effects?" Blake asked him with concern as Jaune nodded again  
"Yeah, its hard to explain but after a kiss I feel... well, luckier! After I kissed Yang, I was able to dodge attacks I didn't even know where coming! And following Weiss I got an A in Professor Port's test!" he admitted as Blake shook her head.

"No, no. What I mean is, have you tested the effect it has on the girls you kiss?" she asked him as the thought suddenly occurred to him.  
All this time he hadn't ever really considered the effect on the girls, assuming it only affected him as the lab note read.

"Well, actually, no, I didn't think there was any..." he returned, looking down at his feet, sure Pyrrha had been a bit more.. expressive but could that be a side effect of the test they shared that night?

"I thought so" Blake nodded before coming to a stop in front of Jaune and bending over so she was face to face with him before speaking coolly to him  
"Okay, here's what's going to happen, I am going to become the test subject. You will use me to activate your power and I will keep a note of all the changes I detect in myself, this should also help us find out if the power works any differently on a faunus." she reasoned calmly as Jaune's mind caught on to what she was implying.

"You mean, we are going to kiss?" Jaune asked, feeling his heart beat a little bit faster at the thought. She closed her eyes and turned slightly away from his gaze  
"Yes, but purely as research! And, since I'm doing this for no real reward, I am adding a rule. I initiate the kisses and what I say goes, no matter the... situation"  
She finished mysteriously, picking up and flicking through a small black book she was carrying that had a ninja related title he couldn't quite make out.

"So... you kidnapped me when I was talking to Weiss and brought me to... is this a dungeon?" Jaune asked, observing his surroundings, opaque shadows filling the area, only lit by small occasional candles, cobwebs were visible in every corner and not a dab of natural light touched the wooden room.  
Blake sighed.

"Actually, this is the mature part of the library. Funnily enough in a school where every student has a Pic'N'Mix nightmare weapon on hip at all times, casual and not-so-casual reading doesn't play a huge part in student lives." she confessed with a sigh before finding her right page and placing her finger on it "Ah!"

Jaune looked suspicious as Blake placed the book down on the bookshelf and sauntered over to Jaune with a slight smirk on her face.  
"Erm, Blake, what are you-" he asked, feeling truthfully a little intimidated.

"Like I said, I choose, anything goes. This happens to be inspired by a chapter from my favourite book, in which the protagonist is captured and bound and the love evil female ninja takes advantage of this." she spoke with a little mirth in her tone.

Without time for him to respond, she raised her legs and sat herself on Jaune's lap, instantly causing tingling sensations to be sent throughout his body as she pressed against a certain part of him that was very much liking what was happening right now.

Blake chuckled, "Well, well, well, I guess your stealth skills didn't help you much this time did they?" she spoke with a smirk as Jaune appeared completely perplexed  
"U-Uh, yeah, yes! You fiendish... evil ninja, you!" he reacted instinctively as Blake remained in the bizarre character she was portraying.  
"I suppose you want me to cut your ties and let you out, yes?" she asked with a seductive purr to her tone as Jaune looked from side to side

"Yes?" he responded in confusion, not knowing if he was emulating the main character at all but Blake seemed pleased as she leaned in closer to him  
"We all want things, me first." she whispered into his ear, causing him to shudder before she moved to face him and placed her fingers on his lips, pressing them apart as he barely resisted before moving forward, plunging her tongue into his mouth without any further warning.

Jaune's eyes went wide as the supposedly bookish, stoic girl's personality had now done an effective 180 as she attacked him with her tongue. Jaune attempted to capture her tongue with his own but failed as hers thrashed around, stroking his as it passed and making him feel incredibly good.

As she ravaged his mouth she began to move forward and backward on his lap, causing him to moan as the sensation stimulate him to point of losing all other feeling. Something stirring rapidly within him as her movements caused him extreme pleasure.

Blake intensified the mouth invasion by pressing her lips along Jaune's tongue and sucking on it, causing erotic noises that made both feel a little hotter as the speed of her movements increased.

The combined effect of her movements on her lap and her amazing techniques with her tongue made him moan deeply into her mouth, wanting this to continue forever, however after a good two minutes, Blake left his mouth slowly. Starting off breathing heavily as they looked each other in the eyes, Jaune's stare was one of pleasure and absent thinking, whereas Blake was more analytical.

"It.. doesn't seem to have any immediate effect, though I'll keep an eye on things, as well as after the other ones." she said as she retracted herself from Jaune's lap before reaching for stepping behind Jaune's chair and untying his ribbon bounds as he was still reveling in the new and interesting experience he'd just had.

"..Other ones?" Jaune asked, having picked up on her choice of words as he felt his poor wrists, she had begun walking away when she turned back to respond  
"You say the effect on you only gets renewed when it is from _another_ girl after a week, but if the girl is also affected, the rules might be different. We'll have to do some testing." Blake stated with a quirk in her tone as she walked off into the shadows, mysteriously as she had come. Jaune felt a sudden sense of concern, but a slightly greater feeling of hope for the way the rest of the week would turn out.

* * *

It was lunchtime the next day, and Jaune had been keeping a close eye on Blake throughout the last twenty four hours whenever they shared a room, him constantly wondering when her next book-inspired encounter would arise.

His answer would come sooner than expected as he was caught in an interrogation from the heiress as teams JNPR and RWBY had sat down for food in the cafeteria following morning classes. Coming up with the best excuse he could in the allotted time.

"Jaune, are we ever going to _see_ this 'pimp cane' you constantly refer to when explaining sudden exits?" Weiss asked with an unconvinced glare as Jaune cursed his subconscious thinking process and its odd fixation on that particular object

"Sorry, it's kind of a personal item." he reasoned on the spot as he was met with odd looks from the entire table as he chuckled nervously before a hand from across the table suddenly knocked his spoon to the floor with a clang before she turned to him with a faultless expression.

"I think you dropped something, I'll help you." Blake stated in the least subtle ploy he had ever witnessed, luckily the other people at the table seemed engrossed in Nora's tale of her and Ren's triumph over the Death Stalker that tried to destroy Beacon from the inside.

Both clambered underneath the table in the very populated cafeteria and came face to face as Jaune whispered to her in a slight panic, cautious not to alert anyone  
 _"I'm guessing this is a part of the book, then?"_ he asked as Blake didn't say a word but nodded with a serious expression.

Jaune expected as much as both crawled forward a knee, Blake took him by the hair and drew his mouth in as their lips connected, instantly coming together in a deep kiss, exchanging saliva whilst knelt on the floor of the cafeteria.

Their friends remained none the wiser as Blake and Jaune remained on the floor, enjoying the feel of their lips pressed together, Jaune raising his hand to stroke Blake's cheek and leaning further into the kiss. She was surprised when she actually enjoyed his touch.

The pair continued to enjoy each others' lips for a while longer before Weiss took notice of the fact that Jaune and Blake had been trying to pick up a single spoon for the better part of an entire minute.

"Is it that hard to find one piece of silverware?" Weiss spoke to the underside of the table, only seeing Jaune on his hands and knees below her as he jumped suddenly before crawling back and returning to his seat with a sigh as Blake did the same. Weiss fixed him with a curious look.

"Where's the spoon?" She asked as the pair had mysteriously both returned empty handed from their little venture.  
"What spoon?" Jaune asked in confusion as Weiss narrowed her eyes, her follow up question being drowned out by Nora's dramatic climax to her chaotic and senseless story.

* * *

As luck would have it, Professor Oobleck was absent that particular history lesson on the next day, resulting in a substitute having to put on a documentary that was projected in front of the class detailing the 'Odd Origins of The Grimm'. The educational film droning on as the lights in the classroom were drawn to a minimum, so that the students could engage in the picture, all with the exception of two.

Blake and Jaune, who had ended up next to each other, with a starry eyed Ruby and bored Yang to their left and right too entranced in their own ways to notice Jaune and Blake focused on anything but the movie.

They personally found the feeling of their mouths upon each other made for a more immersing experience.

Quietly kissing whilst sitting noticeably closer to each other than the other students as they pecked each other's lips, separating to tilt their heads and begin kissing from a different direction, both fearing that these series of repeated events may become an ongoing tradition if they weren't careful.

 _"So- in the book *mmf*"_ Jaune whispered between kisses _"The main character makes out with the heroine whilst watching a documentary? Mmmpf-"  
_ _"Under the moonlight during a ninja ritual mphwah-"_ Blake interrupted to take Jaune's lips _"..Same difference."_

Their whispers not being as quiet as they might have imagined, Pyrrha began to turn to see what the two were whispering about, causing Jaune to follow exit protocol #12 and slid across the bench to his right, accidentally ending up pressed beside Yang who was spurred from her stupor as she turned to her left so see Jaune suddenly much closer than he was a second ago

He offered a small smile and wave "Hey, this is pretty boring right? I'm falling asleep!" he kidded as Yang wiped the small amount bored drool from her mouth before nodding with an amused smile, shouting at herself from the inside for acting so shy in front of him, she was Yang Xiao Long dammit!

Blake had her perfect stoic poker face on full blast, staring intently at the film ahead of her with an unwavering stare as Pyrrha's curiosity was sated, turning her attention back to the front as Jaune and Blake simultaneously let out sighs of relief.

* * *

Blake warily made her way into the mature part of the library once again, having received the odd invitation from Jaune after she got out the shower that Sunday morning, she had dressed in her usual battle gear, having planned to train later, but for some reason, this felt like it took priority.

She called out his name in a whisper as she turned another dark corner, walking past bookshelves stock full of rather racy literature that sat untouched for years, still Blake had to be cautious in case someone heard her, she could have sword she saw Professor Port down here at least once before.

As she passed by another dark passage of bookshelf, she began to wonder if she should call Jaune before she was ambushed.

Her mouth was instantly filled as a familiar tongue entered her. She took hold of Jaune's hair as he pushed her against the bookshelf behind her.  
Capturing her mouth in a passionate surprise as he pressed up against her, reaching down with his arms and taking hold of her legs before lifting the purple tinged tights up to his waist.

He supported her weight, grinding against her as he was the one to ravage her mouth this time, beginning only now to appreciate the incredible sexiness of the body of the girl in his grasp. Her pale skin only served to enhance her graceful features and jet black hair that fell down her back.

As he pressed his body to hers to keep her up, feeling her slender body and tender thighs against his hips and enjoying her soft and supple chest being compressed against his chest as saliva began to trickle down onto her clothes as she tugged at Jaune's hair. In this moment, to him Blake was utterly flawless.

With the heat of the kiss increasing at an incredible rate, Jaune decided to try something a little different, he removed one had from her thighs and reached up to her bow, thrusting against her to keep her elevated as he pulled the ribbon of the bow, unravelling it slowly before it fell to the ground, revealing two dark purple ears that protruded from her head.

Blake might think people would look at her with nothing but strange and judgemental stares if she were to display her full beauty, Jaune wanted to prove her wrong.

Reaching up to the pretty features with his free hand, he began to stroke her ears, having an instantaneous reaction as he caressed them lovingly, Blake purred into his mouth before opening wide with a gasp.

Jaune took his chance and reached his tongue inside to explore every section of her mouth before proceeding to mimic her earlier action by beginning to noisily suck on her tongue, this combined with the feeling of her ears increasing the pleasure she felt ten-fold.

The pair continued in lustful lip-lock for what seemed like an age but neither of them were counting seconds as the passion overcame their minds and souls.  
Eventually, the two had to separate, both needing to take a moment to breathe heavily into each others' mouths before Blake addressed him whilst panting.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, being completely taken off guard by the surprise hot embrace and wet kiss.  
"A week is up, I thought I'd make your last one special." Jaune spoke with a grin as Blake returned with a face of confusion. Seeing this, Jaune went on to report his findings.

"Ever since our kiss I've not been wrong on my homework, I've actually managed to overpower Pyrrha during training.. temporarily. I haven't seen or heard Cardin in ages and I got to spend loads of time with you! My luck worked, how about you?" Jaune asked as Blake suddenly remembered the purpose of their activity, having forgotten it somewhere in the middle of the week.

"Well, actually..." Blake pulled out her tablet's digital notes and read them over and over to draw a conclusion as Jaune waited with anticipation at the possible after effect of his already ridiculous semblance, hoping for the best and expecting the absolute worst.

"..." She fixed him with a cautious look as he returned with an anxious one, almost biting his nails as Blake took a second to think to herself before finally answering  
"Nothing at all, I have recorded no changes in myself whatsoever throughout the week, I suppose the Schnee lab was actually right." Blake relented as Jaune nodded in understanding, having expected as much from the Schnee family connections.

"Ah, well. Sorry, I suppose, you went to all that effort during the week.." Jaune told her, placing an arm on her shoulder as she shrugged, hiding her inner elation well  
at his caring side. She suddenly remembered something and looked up to Jaune with a questioning glare.

"Oh, yes, Jaune?" she addressed him as he tilted his head down at her with a 'hm?' as he looked at her curiously, wondering what it was as she narrowed her eyes, giving him a dubious expression. "How long were the kisses meant to last in order to activate your semblance?"

Jaune's eyes widened. ... He HADN'T told her?!

Blake's stare bore into him as he broke out in a cold sweat, struggling to think of an answer that could possibly save him,  
"Erm, uh- Well, I don't. Heheh, you see.. it's a funny thing really..." he spluttered as Blake crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow with a dangerous expression.

 _*bzzzt* *bzzzt*_

There it was. His saving grace.

Answering the phone immediately, he stepped away to engage in conversation as Blake rolled her eyes, not really that bothered at how long some of their tussles went on for if she was quite honest with herself. Jaune didn't say much on the phone but from the loud voice on the other end it sounded like a pretty hectic affair.

"Huh, that's weird. Apparently Yang needs me at the dorms, sorry, I think I gotta get back. Maybe message me later?" Jaune asked, having ended the call and turned back to Blake, who was a little surprised by the last request to message him later. Them never really having talked before.. before _that week_ of course.

"Sure." Blake responded in her patented 'cool', calm and collected tone as always, keeping what emotions she truly felt at that moment buried deep within as the blonde boy ran off into the shadows.

Once she was alone, Blake opened up her notes on herself that she had recorded throughout the week once more, reading over what had actually changed

 _'-Inexplicably Raised Heartbeat_

 _-Odd Daydreams Concerning Certain Person_

 _-Sense of Nervousness_

 _-Increased Desire to Be Around Other'_

She studied the results, the obvious answer right in front of her proving the result of her rather odd week she had spent with Jaune, who she feared, that at some point or another, she had taken quite the fancy of.

* * *

 **Hey, longer than usual chapter, you are very welcome!**

 **Remember to leave reviews/PMs with who you want next or possible ideas you'd like to see implemented!  
Shout out to Masterix, sorry if I changed your idea up a bit but I hope you liked it all the same!**  
 **Take care!**


	5. Luck 'N' Licks

**Oh hey, uh, been a while, more on that at the bottom. First of all, the votes for this chapter resulted in most for RUBY ROSE and also people seemed to want to call back to girls from previous chapters as well, so how about a little sisterly sharing? Original, right? Nah, it's not original but hopefully enjoyable!**

* * *

"All right, so I'm gonna just cut the bullshit, okay? Jaune, you are going to end up kissing somebody when you get there, you realize that by now, right?" Jaune spoke, from anybody else's perspective to himself. But this wasn't the case, at least not in his special little mind.

A sudden shift in his usual routine had come around as of late, thus he required some way to process that. Since these situations usually involved stimulating something that took away most of his mental restraint, a voice of reason within himself. And thus, upon his shoulder Jaune now imagined a mini version of himself with a bright white halo above his head.

"Okay, mini angel me. You have a point, if recent events are considered, then yes some sort of situation involving that will come about. It's natural isn't it? It's my semblance, this reality made kissing part of my biology! Stupid as that is, it's the way it is, maybe the big G up there wants to see me.. you know, getting close to the incredulously good looking girls at this academy." Jaune mused, placing a finger to his chin.

"Yeahhhh, Jauney! Get that morally distorted sugar, damn it! Jauney Arc has eight letters, right? So does 'kisses fun'! The universe demands it, brotha!" came the other voice on his left shoulder, this adorable version of Jaune was clad in a purple coat and a dashing fedora complete with pink feather. As contrast to the angelic Jaune, there had to be the representation of the other side of the argument.

"Quiet, pimp Jaune! Pimps are not to be glorified, they ruin girls' lives and wear trashy clothing!" the angelic Jaune yelled, oh yes, that Jaune also contained the feminine side he inherited from growing up with his sisters. The pimp Jaune groaned in annoyance, reluctantly puffing into nothingness before returning changed entirely.

"Better? Kissogram Jaune reporting for duty!" the pimp Jaune had morphed outfits, now wearing a fake policeman outfit obviously intended to surprise some lonely girl on a hen do. "Kissograms are simply those who greet clients with a kiss usually accompanied by a message or gift. And that's what the big Jaune is doing, right?! He will help the girls by helping them in combat or menial tasks like getting changed or whatever, and you know, being a gentleman and all that. And in return... all he asks is a little smoochy smooch. You know?! Pure as an amish mormon!"

"Kissogram? I see, well I suppose, if you promise not to let him get too far and actually help these girls then... is that making good use of a semblance?" Angel Jaune scratched his head, unsure of many things now. Kissogram Jaune reached behind his back and pulled out a regular size police hat with the black and white checkered strap and placed it on big Jaune's head.

"Now, go and do your duty, you haven't had a chapter in like half a year so you got work to do! Get GOING HERO! And don't forget the smooch smooch!" the chibi Jaune dressed as a fancy dress policeman nearly shouted into his ear as big Jaune recoiled in pain. Rubbing his ear before looking forward.

...

"Erm, Jaune, why were you talking to yourself for like two minutes, and where did that police hat come from?!" Yang asked him, apparently he had arrived at the RWBY dorm quicker than he had thought. Now in front of him was the form of Yang Xiao Long looking very concerned and a little afraid as Jaune looked up to his head.

"...My imagination is a very powerful thing!" he whispered in awe as Yang shook her head, dismissing the odd behavior as there were more pressing matters at hand. Opening the door fully, she allowed Jaune into the room, Jaune noticing a confused looking Ruby Rose sitting on the chair beside the desk. Closing the door behind them, Yang tried to formulate how she was going to ask this.

"Jaune. As you know, Ruby is a little younger than us. So she isn't as... well-versed in certain things as maybe you and I." Yang spoke, not looking Jaune in the eye as he turned to Ruby who stared back at him, apparently as befuddled as he as to why he had been called here.

"Well, recently, she has been asking about... well, about boys..." Yang got out slowly and painfully, causing both Jaune and Ruby's eyes to rocket wide open as they were equally shocked by the statement. Jaune froze, almost guessing where this conversation was headed. Ruby got to her feet in an instant, squaring up to her older sister.

"Wha- I never said that! I asked how Ren got that highlight in his hair!" Ruby spouted indignantly, Yang shook her head solemnly, taking her young sister by the shoulder and trying to sound as supportive as possible for her sister in such a transitional time of her life.

"It's the implication behind the question that's important. I know it was a cry for help and don't worry, big sis Yang heard it, Ruby." Yang spoke soothingly.  
"I wanted to know if it was an extension or not! It's bugged me since the day I saw it!" Ruby squealed but Yang simply held a finger to her lips, shushing her before Yang looked up to Jaune.

"And so... Jaune, as a trusted comrade and good friend. I was thinking that we should take the liberty of teaching her a little." Yang asked, emulating as much caring concern she could into her big lilac eyes as she sent her world infamous innocent girl look.

Alright, honesty time, Yang loved her sister and cared very much for her growth and adaptation to this new world. ...However, there MAY be a slight chance that she may have... exaggerated her sister's interest in boys for another purpose. It wasn't technically _lying_ as such, it was just taking the truth and, well, bending it a little so that it becomes beneficial for herself.

"You want to help, too right?" Yang approached Jaune who had been silently taking in the madness before him, as he often did nowadays, and she took one of his hands with hers and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Maybe, if you and I just... showed a little affection. It would give her an idea of how relationships have evolved when it comes to this generation." Yang explained, not knowing where half the things she said were coming from.

"Basically, you want to kiss to teach her some kind of lesson about modern relationships? There is the internet for that, isn't there?" Jaune asked, lifting up his scroll that in no way resembled a scroll, the internet access on the device likely able to teach the innocent young girl all there was to know about the nevermores and the beowulves.

"Oh but I think it would help if it were someone she trusted. Look just put your hands here-" Yang took his hands, placing them on her bare waist between her shirt and bottoms and moved closer to Jaune, only afterwards realizing her hasty move and growing a blush as her eyes reduced size.

"Erm- Is my opinion on the possibly mentally scarring event just moot or-?" Ruby piped up from where she stood, preemptively holding her hands in front of her face, a gap between her fingers allowing her vision that could be closed as soon as she saw something that may pop up in future nightmares.

This time there wasn't even any convenient luck-based excuse, Jaune had just recently been in the presence of young Miss Belladonna Blake and it was safe to say he was filled up on 'luck' for the time being. It was simply a laughable situation, well laughable for all bar the people it actually concerned, that is.  
Sighing, Jaune decided to buy in to the chaos.

The imaginary-fake-policeman-version-of-himself side also took into account the way it felt to lay his hands upon the blonde beauty's skin, feel her warmth and feel her essence as her body remained inches from his own, making his mind begin to lose control as he slowly gave into Kissogram Jaune.

As she looked anywhere but to his eyes, her breath grew heavy and hot and brushing against Jaune's skin. Her chest moving in and out, occasionally one of her voluptuous and impossible to ignore breasts of heaven brushing against his clothed chest, the sensation surpassing any barriers as he felt a tingle throughout his entire body.

He had to admit, he found himself sneaking glances every so often at the cowboy esque attired huntress following their oh so brief time together. The sight of her wet uniform clinging to her and appearing almost transparent entering his mind whenever it wandered in that direction.

Of course, it was natural for a teenage boy like himself to fawn over what was visually either a gift from a God that wishes for an increase in population or a miracle of genetics. The flawless skin, big bright eyes and golden hair that seemed to brighten the room, soft like velvet to the touch. Of course that was the mini angel Jaune way of looking at it.

The Kissogram Jaune saw her physical form, her legs and thigh that's sway could hypnotise even one such as Goodwitch, the busty figure that left little desired otherwise that you could indulge in deliriously as well as the pair of mounds that currently drew closer to his chest. Of course, as mentioned, any boy would fawn over such things. However the difference was for most boys this would be an illusion, a dream that you would never share with anybody.

This was real, she was here in front of him, vivid, willing and all too real. With that thought, Jaune tugged on her waist, drawing her body even closer to his as she made out a soft whimper, Jaune relishing in the feeling of her form compressed up against his own, feeling odd occurrences below as she lifted her scarlet face to look into his eyes.

"Uh, guys, guys?! Vomit boy? Loving sister?!" Ruby called out desperately, wishing for a lever to pull that could open up a hole beneath her to escape through or a sudden slap to wake her up from a lucid figment of her sick imagination she wasn't aware she had.

"Quiet now, Ruby." Yang whispered, mind elsewhere entirely as she now found her body moving by its own, her left leg curling around Jaune's calf, pulling him further into her form. There was no turning back now, even if her mind wanted this to stop, which it definitely didn't. her body was already way too far gone to pay any notice.

Yang lifted her hands, resting one palm upon Jaune's cheek, using the other to lift his policeman hat cap with lusty eyes before she drew in with her lips.

A sudden inward gasp was heard from the huntress as their lips connected, both pressing against each other with so much pressure, the warmth of each others lips alone causing intense pleasure on both sides. Jaune and Yang kept their lips firmly pressed against each other as they both did their best to enjoy the feel of each other.

Yang's eyes scrunched closed as she breathed in through her nose, her breath tickling Jaune who was busy laying his hands over her bare back, pulling her in and loving the feel of her skin. She breathed heavier as he reached his hands higher, sneaking up past the back of her shirt as he touched her back sparing no skin as the kiss persevered.

The blondie placed both of her hands into his hair and focused all her senses on this kiss, pushing off his police hat and allowing it to fall to the floor. She knew it was bound to get even more intense so she didn't immediately increase the intensity, deciding to take this initial kiss for all it was worth as the sensation between their lips began to grow electric.

With her hands in his yellow locks to stabilize herself, Yang momentarily moved her body back from Jaune's, their lips connected all the while, before she would move back into his body, even closer than she had been before. The sensation of losing her body's warmth rendered nothing compared to the heaven that came with her returning to grind against him.

Seeing how the 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' tactic was so unbelievably effective, Jaune raised both of his hands to Yang's neck, holding her, not roughly as to hurt her but for what he was about to do. With the heat of the kiss increasing, Jaune removed his closed lips from hers.

Instantly yearning to reconnect, Jaune performed a series of pecks, the sound of their lips continually parting and smacking back together coupled with the feeling of Yang pressing up harder against him and the softness of her lips seemingly increasing with every time he came back into contact with them.

Then eventually, it came time to proceed. Jaune was the one who initially opened her lips with his own before reaching with his tongue, coming into contact with her pearly whites. Opening her eyes half-lidded, Yang let out a giggle in Jaune's mouth before opening her teeth and allowing Jaune entry.

Yang held her tongue back at first, forcing to Jaune to part his lips before pressing even closer onto Yang's mouth, his tongue coming into contact with hers as they began to slide over one another. A shared groan echoed off the walls of the dorm room as Jaune and Yang interlocked once again.

Jaune now reached down further as Yang struggled to contain herself, moving her body erratically against his as he explored every corned of her mouth. Making their way down, Jaune's hands reached the point they had only briefly came into contact with the previous time.

Yang's breathing hitched as she felt Jaune's hands upon her black shorts, his fingers digging lightly into her rear as whatever moans she emitted were muffled as her mouth was fully occupied with accommodating Jaune's tongue and lips. The warmth in her deceivingly supple buttocks was enough for Jaune's mind to fall further.

Caught up in the moment, Jaune pulled at Yang's waist, growing into a light dry hump as he could not get enough of her body, this caused an unexpected side effect, however, as Yang's leg that was coiled around Jaune's suddenly pulled hard, taking his leg off balance as they both toppled to the floor.

As Jaune looked up from where he had fallen to the floor, he saw the ceiling high above him as his mind temporarily forgot where he was.  
The reminder came bright and clear as his vision was suddenly filled with the sight of a lusty eyed Yang Xiao Long clamber onto his fallen body.

Feeling her body sprawled over his own, Jaune regained his bearings just in time to look up and see Yang with arms resting beside his head stick her tongue out, allowing her saliva to drip down into his mouth as Jaune accepted gratefully.

When Jaune focused, the girl dribbling into his mouth had changed somewhat, her hair had grown a lighter shade and her eyes were currently growing a vibrant deep red. She also appeared to possess more... energy than before.

Wasting no more time, Yang dropped her face down, connecting her mouth with Jaune's sloppily beginning to exchange saliva with as much passion as she could possibly muster. Jaune instantly felt the effects of Yang's changed appearance. Her passion had increased almost threefold!

In this different appearance, no matter how much passion Jaune put into kissing the light blonde beauty, she gave back at least twice the amount.  
When he reached up to grab her cheeks to intensify their kiss, Yang did something almost animalistic and immeasurably pleasurable.

She began to grind heavily into Jaune's form, Jaune thanking the heavens he wasn't wearing his chestplate as he felt every part of her press against himself. Along with humping him senseless, the kiss also grew exciting to no extent, their deep kiss spilling saliva left and right as they never even left each other's mouths for a second.

Lost in the pleasure, Jaune reached his arms around Yang's back and pulled her in close, her tongue almost reaching its way down his throat before he rolled over, finding himself on top of the girl now. Wanting to take advantage of this new position, Jaune leaned back slightly before performing an act he had only fantasized about with her.

Still pressing against Yang's soft and wet lips with his own, Jaune took hold of Yang's right breast over the yellow top and tan jacket, kneading the feel between his fingers as a loud groan echoed out of Yang's cavern. If it wasn't for what happened next Jaune would have proceeded to get to the other one as well.

Loving the new sensation so much she couldn't lay still, Yang grabbed Jaune's shoulders and rolled over once more, resulting in her on top once more as Jaune would have continued to lose himself in the mound his hand still lay upon, something stopped them. The feeling that they had run into something.

Blinking their eyes open, hands still anywhere but to themselves and lips still very much preoccupied, the pair of deep blue and glowing red turned to their obstacle to see a pair of legs that lead upwards to a mortified expression belonging to none other than Ruby Rose.

They... may have forgotten she was there.

* * *

The reality of a situation such as the one young huntsman, Jaune Arc, and huntress, Yang Xiao Long, found themselves in was one particularly difficult to process as alarm bells begin to ring out in both of their minds. This was a slow burner.

Yang's hair began to return to its original color along with the shade of her eye turning lilac one more. She lifted her face away with a light smacking noise and a glistening line of saliva remaining between their lips.

The sole sound occupying the room was that of the two still entwined upon the floor panting lightly, still recovering. The next sound was that as a metal click as the pair looked up to be met with the sight of Crescent Blade's barrel end aimed directly at their faces.

"T-There's a new kind of Grimm! One that infiltrates your friends' minds and turns them into perverted monsters!" Ruby cried as she much preferred that reality to the one she was facing right now. Closing her eyes tight, she tried to deny everything she had just seen.

"Ruby..." the shell-shocked girl opened her eyes to see the boy who had just got through ravaging her older sister's mouth lay a supportive hand upon her shoulder. "It isn't an evil act, it is a thing that people do that feels good, and that's not a bad thing, okay? Here, just a quick one." Jaune spoke quietly as Ruby's mind struggled to function properly.

One thing her poorly working mind DID register was what Jaune had said last. Ruby reached her hand for Crescent Rose once more but it was too late as Jaune lent in and captured her lips in one fluid motion.

"Hmmpf-!" Ruby failed to call out as she waved her arms around frantically at the air around her. With Jaune's hand placed upon her shoulder she could barely move it. As a last resort she looked over to her usually protective older sister, however she didn't receive much help as Yang stood there absent minded, placing her fingers to her lips, the sensation still lingering.

As Ruby lost hope of getting help from Yang, she began to relax more, and when she did, she experienced something rather strange. As she focused on the sensation upon her lips, she felt the warmth he was emanating and the soft feel of his lips against hers, it almost felt... enjoyable. There was also a certain tenderness as he crushed his lips against hers.

On Jaune's side, the little sister's lips provided a definite contrast to what he had just experienced with Yang, he didn't try to pull anything else on Ruby, sticking to a simple kiss. This, however, provided a very unexpected and very welcome ecstasy.

Whilst one may see that as a negative point, now Jaune could concentrate purely on the feeling of her small, soft lips. Her lips were cooler than Yang's hot and heavy kisses, yet the way hers locked his lips in the kiss provided a higher level of euphoria that he hadn't felt so much from a simple tongue-less kiss previously.

Whether it was the allure of a younger, less experienced girl, there was a certain quality about kissing Ruby Rose that he felt night indescribable, not that he would spend this time trying to think of the proper term.

Seeing Ruby's eyes go half lidded as she muffled out something unintelligible, Jaune felt like he could grow more comfortable with this. Shutting his eyes entirely, he pushed in slightly harder, the euphoria increasing immensely through this simple act as he placed hands on both shoulders and drew her in a little closer.

This time, Ruby's eyes shut entirely as she began to appreciate the feeling for all it was, coming to slowly understand how her respectable older sister could become such a state from things such as this, if it felt this good from something as simple as this then...

Jaune was delightfully surprised with this kiss but he decided that taking it any further with Ruby was not advisable given her inexperience and the fact that her elder sister was literally right behind them, doing god knows what as she hadn't said a word to either of them. Ruby had enough for one day, he supposed.

As Jaune tried to pull away, however, his lips could only separate half an inch before he heard a small whimper from the younger girl as she pushed her face forward, re-capturing the older boy's lips and reaching her arms around Jaune's torso , drawing him in closer.

Ruby wasn't really thinking as she acted without reason or logic, only knowing she didn't want this sensation to end so quickly. The renewed kiss blindsided Jaune as he was suddenly on the receiving end of her lips being pressed up against his, Ruby shutting her eyes tight as she began to enjoy this 'learning experience' for all it was worth.

Trying to adapt to this new development, Jaune's free hands trailed down to Ruby's waist, meaning only to hold her body there but young Miss Rose misinterpreted this as the first stage of what she had seen Jaune did to her sister's rear end.

This thought caused a spike in her excitement as she brought her body up to Jaune's, her smaller form pressing up against his and granting him an insight on what certain body parts of a smaller proportion felt like when mushed up against his hoodie clad chest, his arousal growing more as the feeling sent his mind into a spiral.

The feeling of her body as well as the sudden move from Ruby sent him off balance for the second time that day causing Jaune to stumble forwards, forcing Ruby to trip backwards as they began to topple over, their lips still connected and minds elsewhere entirely.

They were met with an obstacle as Ruby's back legs met the wooden frame of Weiss's bed on the lower bunk, the young girl falling down onto the soft mattress, not too long after followed by Jaune coming down with her, his larger frame sandwiching the girl's body against the bed below.

The sensation of every part of her body in contact with his caused stimulation in areas Jaune had no intention of indulging in with a girl of Ruby's age, this didn't stop him in relishing in the feeling of his crotch against her skirted area, the layers of clothes beneath them not stooping insurmountable pleasure making its way through both Jaune and Ruby's minds.

Their lips had separated, Jaune's sight now of the cheerful young girl lost for words, breathing into him as deep blue now met shining silver. The two remained like that for a while, unsure of how to proceed and the feelings of each other's bodies compressed against one another tiding them over for the time being.

"Please..." Ruby spoke between two pants, her pleading tone bringing some sense to Jaune as he listened intently to what the docile girl had to say next.  
"Can we go for a little bit longer?" Ruby asked, Jaune cracking a half smile at the almost childlike formation of the question as he nodded slowly, glad to give her what she wanted.

Placing one hand above Ruby's head and the right upon her cheek, stroking it affectionately to build Ruby's anticipation before he leaned in slowly, his lips falling onto and connecting with the silver haired girl's. This time he immediately pressed in with considerable force, Ruby's eyes closing reflexively as he enjoyed her soft lips once more.

What caused her eyes to shoot back open was the sensation she felt next, emerging from Jaune's lips she felt something wet, silky and warm begin to lick her lips, asking politely for entrance. Ruby's eyelids began to droop as the realization sunk in that she wanted it inside her mouth.

Parting her lips, Jaune slowly entered in, taking things slowly. Ruby squirmed a little beneath him, his tongue began to explore the roof of her mouth before coming in to contact with her own. Feeling her slippery tongue against his own, Jaune coiled his tongue, acting as the aggressor as his tongue began a one sided wrestling match with Ruby's tongue.

Ruby's various light groans and exclamations were totally muffled as her mind failed to register pleasure this large, having felt nothing like this in the past-, well never before in her life. She had never really been exposed to boys, at Signal, sure she made some guy friends but the ones she hung around with were more like her, all finding a new ammo cartridge much more interesting than each others' lips.

As she grew more accustomed to the feeling, Ruby fought back, her nimble tongue sloshing around Jaune's, him now acting on the defensive as Ruby once again went on the attack. Not thinking much anymore Ruby reached her hands around Jaune's head, pulling him in even closer.

Eventually, due to her being somewhat of a rookie, Ruby had forgotten to breathe. Regrettably, she pulled her head back, forced to take in a large breath after the passion she just enjoyed took its toll upon her.

Jaune wasn't deterred, however, as he moved his head down and beginning to kiss her exposed neck, causing the intense blush upon Ruby's face to redden further as she struggled even more to regain her breath. Ruby pulled down on Jaune's shoulders in the heat, causing him to land with his head below her face, finding himself feeling the smaller but uniquely pleasurable breasts once again.

Enveloped by the sensation, Jaune was barely conscious as he tried to savor this fleeting moment. When he looked up, he was expecting to see if Ruby had gotten her breath back again, instead his jaw nearly dropped at what was occurring before him.

Having crawled up onto the bed on her hands and knees, having apparently had enough of being a spectator, sat Yang Xiao Long. What shocked him was that she was currently leaning downwards, her blonde hair draping down the bed sheets, locking her lips with Ruby's.

Without the gentle attitude Jaune had taken, Yang licked Ruby's lips fervently before invading her younger sister's mouth and taking it all for herself.  
Jaune remained stupefied by the actions of the two half-sisters, Ruby reciprocating by returning the liplock with as much adoration as Yang did her.

What nearly sent Jaune to the point of no return where Kissogram Jaune was the only voice of reason, was when Yang and Ruby simultaneously half opened their eyes, their tongues still violating each other slowly, sending Jaune one of the most lust filled glances, or rather, THE most sensual look he had seen from anybody.

No longer able to hold himself back, Jaune lifted himself up off of Ruby's form, his body instantly missing hers but he knew he'd be compensated soon enough. Taking both girls by the shoulder he knee-walked over to the end of the bed before resting with his back against the wooden backboard.

Guiding the girls, he pulled Yang up on his left, her form draping over his left side, lengthy leg coiling around his left and available hand upon his torso. Similarly taking Ruby on his right, her arms coiling around his right arm and pressing herself up against his right side.

Exchanging a look between the two wild, disheveled girls, first of all leaning to his right and pressing his lips to Ruby's in a chaste, yet wish fulfilling kiss before pulling away and turning to Yang.

For Yang he leaned forward and instantly enveloped her mouth with his own, going for the sloppy brief kiss with tongues instantly touching before he took his lips away, leaving both girls severely disappointed that he left them both unsatisfied, their eyes begging for more.

Smiling, Jaune performed a simple act, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue. The two girls needed no further information as they shared a look, making a silent agreement. Before greeting Jaune, the two girls faced each other, Yang leaned in to her younger sister and approached her mouth, unloading a load of saliva onto the younger girl's tongue.

Following this, the girls gave into the demands of their bodies, Ruby first in lurching forward and taking Jaune's tongue, splashing the saliva over each other's tongues as she began to lick dotingly up his tongue.

Not to be left out by any stretch, Yang raced her head forwards, colliding her tongue into the equation as the three began a three-way kiss that defied every and any expectation any of them may have had previously.

Slurping, licking and savoring each others' taste, the trio licked tongues vigorously before a number of things would happen. Yang and Ruby would move in further, ending up in all three tongues occupying Jaune's mouth as he chuckled in ecstasy.

Pursing his lips, Jaune would occasionally trap the two tongues and suck on them as he delighted in the wet and hot texture of the two girls' tongues. Once returning to the status quo of a three way lick fest, Jaune would often focus on one, taking a while to concentrate purely on Yang.

Whilst he would explore all Yang's dripping mouth had to offer, Ruby would lean closer, slathering her tongue all over Jaune's face and kissing his cheek. Ruby would also turn to the occupied older sister and run her tongue along her face, brushing her eyelash as the sister felt the love from both of them combined.

One large deviation was when Jaune pulled his tongue away, only momentarily. He pulled on Yang's waist upon his right and coerced her into lifting herself up, kneeling up above him. Jaune took this chance to do what he knew for definite would burn itself into his memory for years to come from.

Bringing himself upwards, starting at below her belly button above the hem of her black shorts, Jaune brought his tongue and ran it up against her hot skin. His tongue trailing up her burning body, his lead lifting when he met her jacket, landing his tongue next directly between her breasts, tasting her midriff before continuing on upwards.

Jaune's tongue had quite the adventure of Yang's skin as he traveled vertically still, leaving a trail of saliva in his tongue's wake as he licked up to her neck, his tongue coming up, licking her lips momentarily, feeling their silky touch before continuing still. Licking over her very eyelid before stopping to deliver a kiss to her forehead.

Yang absolutely couldn't restrain the staggered moan she let out as he laid claim to her body with his tongue. He wasn't done, however, as he took hold of her right hand and placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, enticing both him and Yang as he lent back downwards, keeping her digits in between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Jealous at the goddess proportion adoration her older sister had just received, Ruby threw herself onto Jaune, taking his mouth for her personal use as her lips ensnared his, this time, rather than a french kiss, she regressed back to pressing lips against one another, the change in kiss refreshing for the both of them.

* * *

With the way the three were going at, you'd imagine they would be none the wiser if an unwanted visitor were to come to the door, right? Well... no, yeah you'd be completely right.

The sound of the handle beginning to turn was all the indication the threesome had to react to as an oblivious Nora Valkyrie pushed the door open.  
"Jaune?" she called out as she stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow at the scene of the RWBY dorm room playing out in front of her.

The room was seemingly empty, yet whoever was there last had left quite the mess, a policeman's hat was carelessly left on the floor, it appeared as if someone had spilled something on the floor judging by the wet patches on the floor. Plus, Weiss's bed was a complete mess, a concept that seemed completely contradictory in and of itself.

She also saw what she assumed to be a bunch of large books hidden beneath the blanket, the size being far too big for a person. With her hands on her hips she couldn't help but find this all a bit mysterious.

It would be a shock for her to learn that the secret to the mystery was currently the three teens hiding beneath the blanket, bodies tightly compacted together, the two girls, even in this situation, unable to resist as they discreetly took turns between individually enjoying Jaune's lips to all sharing a ninja quiet three way kiss once again.

Jaune, too, had trouble with the concept of concealment as he couldn't resist reaching downwards, placing his hand upon Yang's rear and giving a squeeze, prompting a small gasp from the blonde girl that was impossible to silence.

"Hmm?" Nora sounded, turning towards Weiss's bed once again. Narrowing her eyes and reaching her hand forward, immediately intensely curious.  
"Did that come from under here?" Nora's hand drew dangerously close as Jaune, Ruby and Yang instantly froze, tongues immobile but still in contact as they began to panic.

"All will be revealed, mysterious bedsheet..." Nora spoke ominously as she took the fabric in hand. In a last ditch response, Ruby attempted to hide inside Jaune's hoodie whilst Yang suddenly straddled him, pressing her crotch against his accidentally and pressing her breasts up against his face as she tried to hide him from view.

"Nora? Where did you put my samurai shampoo!" an unusually stern Lie Ren appeared at the doorway, who the trio underneath the blanket thought he might as well have been dressed in blue and red tights with a superhero cape for his timing, instead of the bath towel he currently adorned post shower.

Nora's eyes grew wide, the sight of Ren in such an attire, or lack thereof, instantly trumped any interest in a mystery as she dashed out the room to make the most out of this once in a lifetime experience of messing with Ren half-dressed.

Once the giggling teen had closed the door behind her, a simultaneous sigh of relief sounded from underneath the blanket before it was flung off of the bed, revealing the three sweaty teens that lay underneath, Yang's body still straddling Jaune's, not that he really minded, it was just a little harder to breathe is all.

As ludicrous as it may seem with the two aroused girls beside him and himself reasonably enticed, a logical thought had entered his head. If Nora had lifted the blanket, Yang was prepared to take the rap for it. Meaning that Nora's sudden distraction was a lucky break for her...

Was it somehow possible that the kiss, or many, actually, the dozens of kisses with Yang had bestowed a nonsensical measure of luck upon her? Could it be that there was more to his ridiculous semblance than met the eye?!

This really could lead to him discovering an incredibly helpful ability... the means of acquirement were still a bit off, however...

"Where were we?" Yang spoke as she jumped up on top of Jaune, leg either side of him as her blonde hair cascade down beside his face. With a grin she dropped down, continuing with the angelic series of pleasure that he could not thank his parents enough for bringing him into this world.

...That didn't mean he couldn't have fun finding out.

...

* * *

 **Oh hello there. Yeah, I won't lie, it has been a while, and considering how close the other releases were to one another. I am not sure what apology may suffice. So I decided to make this chapter have the LONGEST kiss session ever. Whilst there wasn't much plot (surprise I know but still) I added a little development later which may lead to more ways to utilize his self beneficial power for others.**

 **Anyhow, this is where I say VOTE FOR WHAT GIRL YOU WANT NEXT! Either through PM or review, I WILL TAKE EVERY VOTE INTO CONSIDERATION :). Also if you have any SCENARIOS or SITUATIONS you would like to see, let me know and I will try and see if I can work them in ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Lucky Rabbit's Foot

**Hello, here with an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER, with a special choice at the end. Now, out of votes, the most popular vote was for... COCO/VELVET! I also see you like to check in on the other girls so I have included a little revisit in the chapter :)**

 **Also, I want to say. The next update will NOT be as fast as I will be busy from now until next Wednesday :(. I am sorry but it is unavoidable, I'm afraid. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

'Hmmm... no, definitely not just the kiss. Maybe the tongue action? But could that be it alone?' Jaune pondered, wandering aimlessly down the streets of downtown Vale on the Saturday morning he had gone out to pick up his sword after some minor repairs. His mind was anywhere but on his weapon, however.

A week had passed since his... educational trip with Yang and Ruby, remembering the event in exact detail, he'd kick himself if he forgot a moment of it. His memory calling back to after their close shave with Nora almost discovering them, Jaune had proceeded to be shared like a kissable teddy between the two sisters.

It came to the point when Yang was beginning to unbutton her jacket and lift up her yellow tank top when an abrupt knocking from the door interrupted them. The rest of their team? Nope. Cardin? Noooope.

Glynda, middle name Motherfuckin', Goodwitch, wanting to inquire about the broken window mysteriously left behind following Jaune's time with Weiss. Naturally, the voice that would not give out, nor tolerate any bullshit from the hormone driven teens, was one to cause alarm for all present.

Jaune needed to escape, and was it hard to guess just where he had to escape from? Luckily, this time around he remembered the little function windows tended to have called 'opening', diving out and relying on his luck from Blake and his copious amounts of aura to prevent any serious injury.

Needless to say, his relationships with the two girls had changed following the event, now when it came to a classes a silent exchange would occur between two gladiators would commence. This would often occur as soon as Jaune walked into the classroom with his team ready to half listen to Professor Port once again.

In one corner, the ponytailed huntress with the longest personal history with Jaune and the form of a Greek goddess, Pyrrha Nikos. In the other corner stood the blonde babe with the longest session of intimacy and growing desire to be around him, with the body occupying half the guys in their year's minds, Yang Xiao Long.

As he would go to take his seats, the two competitors would share a brief moment of eye contact, lightning almost connecting between their eyes as whoever was fastest that day would land in the seat beside Jaune, silently smug as the loser took their place two places away, or in front where they would be subjected to the sound of the winner working with Jaune throughout the lesson.

But the worst scenario so far was the day he had taken a seat in the middle. He cringed at the memory, never again.

What came about was becoming the human tug rope for a lesson consisting purely of the girls on his respective left and right utilizing every opportunity to bring Jaune over to their side. Whether it be the answer to a question they already knew, or accidental elbow rubs, or asking to borrow a pen with a dozen full ink cartridges on their desk.

When playfulness crossed the line to dangerous was when Yang had cunningly lifted herself up off of her seat under the pretense of having to straighten out her skirt, scooching to the left a tad before taking her seat, her thigh suddenly touching his as she landed rather noticeably closer than before.

What this inevitably resulted in was the spartan girl to his left narrowing her eyes competitively before she too found an imperfection in her skirt that required immediate mending, herself sitting down just as close. Now, upon first glance, the sensation of the two well matured girls pressing their bodies up against himself in tandem wasn't the absolute worst thing in the world, far off.

However, as the rest of the class took notes, he found himself unable to move either of his arms, doing so undeniably would have ended up with him brushing past a certain set of objects upon the girl's growing bodies which he definitely did NOT want to do in lesson.

Jaune shook his head, clearing his minds of that for the time being.

Right now a mystery puzzled him, that being that his, ahem, activities with Yang had somehow gifted the buxome blonde with enough luck to avoid explaining why she and her sister were canoodling Jaune in Weiss's bed to Nora, the most gossip centered individual in a 50 mile radius. That meant his power could be used for more than just his fortune.

This could potentially mean that his semblance could help other people, preferably girls going by Jaune's preferences, fight with unfaltering luck or beat any odd! It meant that he finally had something he could use to help people with.

"Woah, hey, the hell do you think you are? Parading those ears around, you a fan of the White Fang, huh?!" came a bellow echoing from down the street as Jaune was broken from his contemplation, looking up to see a middle aged man outside a music shop glaring at a girl around his age.

Peering closer, that girl seemed familiar. Thinking back, Jaune remembered a similar looking girl being teased by Cardin and his crew of extras for her rabbit like ears. Velvet Scarlatina, that had been her name as he found out from Blake later on, despite never having met the girl she seemed like a good person, the people who put her down because of what made her unique made him feel sick to his stomach.

"My brother was killed by the Fang, you monsters!" came the incessant barking of another man standing beside the music shop owner, face contorted in anger unfairly directed at the young faunus. Slowly, some more people began to gather near the two males, evidently friends of theirs, shooting dangerous looks towards Velvet.

"Please, I'm sorry about your family but-" Velvet began tenderly, obviously taken aback by the abuse, her voice shaking slightly. The men were unsympathetic as one lobbed an empty bottle towards the girl. Velvet let out a yelp as she sidestepped the breaking glass to her side, the other townsfolk yelling out.

"You don't get to talk about family!" one of the other members of the crowd shouted, looking ready to throw something considerably more dangerous, something metal that reflected light off of its sharp surface.

Velvet gasped, unable to move her legs. People terrified her, it wasn't like the soulless Grimm who simply saw her as prey, with people she could feel their hatred emanate clearly from them as their words pierced her, sometimes the physical pain she would suffer wasn't the worst part. She knew she should run but her legs didn't obey her.

She had only been out to run errands for her team! The men had approached her out of nowhere. She closed her eyes and prepared for what would inevitably come. Today, luck had truly forsaken her.

 _*tap tap*_

Velvet flinched at the touch, but upon realizing it was not an object being thrown at her, she blinked her eyes open and slowly turned to where she had felt someone touch her shoulder. If the sight of a sudden Jaune Arc looking at her with eyes begging for forgiveness in advance wasn't unexpected enough, his next words surely were.

"Please don't kill me. I want to help you." he begged her. Velvet only had a brief second to wonder what in Remnant he was going on about before he closed his eyes and leaned forwards.

At first, she had no idea what had happened, suddenly the boy's face had grown closer to hers and then... she felt his lips upon hers. Reality itself seemed to be playing tricks as she let out a muffled murmur of confusion, her lips being taken as she stood in shock.

Her eyes remained wide open as her brain couldn't come up with the appropriate response, Jaune Arc's lips softly kissing hers as she remained deadly still. After a short time of ten seconds which seemed to last decades longer for the introverted an inexperienced Velvet, Jaune released her lips, leaving her still standing with pure shock evident on her face, not uttering a word.

The inexplicably driven boy didn't stop there, lowering his head down towards the shorter girl's neck exposed above her brown jacket, Jaune stuck out his tongue and drew forward to track his tongue up from her collarbone, up her neck as Velvet let out a quiet gasp, mind spinning in a cyclone at the acts she was on the receiving end of.

Coming up to her chin, Jaune ran his tongue up above it, silently enamored with her spotless pale white skin as he came up to her cheek, finishing by delivering a small kiss to her left cheek before he pulled back and let out a sigh. Velvet remained entirely still, utterly befuddled by what had just happened to her.

"Sorry, but if it works, it'll be worth it!" Jaune assured her with an assuring smile as Velvet continued to stay speechless, only sending a look of confusion now as the townspeople she had temporarily forgotten about couldn't believe their eyes, standing dumbstruck before one particularly aggressive one recovered from the sight quickly.

"He's one of them too! They're both criminals!" he spat, breaking the others out of their stupor as their anger began to build again. Horrified by their words, Velvet took a defensive stance in front of Jaune, never wanting to have gotten him caught in the crossfire. She couldn't let him be hurt because of her.

"Wait for it..." Jaune spoke, apparently waiting for something as he remained calm, looking for something to happen as Velvet was still confused by his actions. With a snarl, the member of the crowd carrying the silver item suddenly brandished it, holding the throwing knife threateningly towards them as Velvet recoiled back in shock.

"Go to hell!" he shouted, thrusting the blade in their direction, but not before something miraculous happened. Suddenly loosing his footing after tripping on a street grate, the man's aim was compromised, sending the deadly weapon flying directly past Jaune and Velvet, and cutting a rope.

Looking to it, Jaune followed the rope to where it was meant to end, the tether travelling upwards until it's purpose became clear. Suspending a full-size grand piano above the street. Go figure.

Velvet's vision was suddenly compromised as a pair of boy's fingers now covered her eyes, blocking her from seeing the scene in front of her.  
"What's going on?!" she finally spoke with an accent Jaune instantly found endearing, Jaune refused to move his hands, knowing that what would happen next would not be pretty.

"Oh, son of a b-" Velvet heard from one of the angry mob just before she heard the distinct sound of wood smashing against the concrete, keys of ivory flying all around as Jaune let out a 'oooooh', next all she could hear from in front of her were intense groans and curses before Jaune began to lead her away, hands still covering the top half of her face.

* * *

"Sorry about that back there, me coming up to you and, well, yeah. Though, hey it worked! You're okay and those asses will think twice before insulting another faunus, unless they want another piano dropping onto their faces." Jaune spoke, having allowed the girl back her sight once they were a safe distance away.

"A piano dropped on them?!" Velvet exclaimed in horror and disbelief, Jaune nodded, realizing just now how ridiculous that sounded when it came from somebody else. After re-assuring her that since the guys it landed on worked at a music shop, they were probably used to pianos falling on them by now, not being as convincing as he would've hoped, they continued to walk together.

The quiet pair began to head in the direction of the airship center, the sunset telling the two that the day had already begun to draw to a close. That wasn't the only effect the lowering sun had on Jaune Arc as he paced forward with the rabbit eared girl. It also allowed him to take a close look at the upperclassmen.

Under the bright, warm orange glow of sunset, he began to take in Velvet's appearance. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the glow as her fair features only served to give off an impression of elegant beauty. Her deep brown, lengthy hair cascaded down her back and an inexplicably cute fringe that fell down her face.

The sway of her pacing down beside him was accentuated by her attire, her light brown jacket with gold trim fitting her modest form snugly, not presenting anything as revealing as Yang, but the tight fit showed off an ample bosom that would normally be overlooked.

What snagged his attention, however was the sleek body that lay beneath the jacket, a pair of small brown shorts only concealing her upper thigh as the rest of her extensive legs were covered by a thin black leggings that did not come off as skimpy, but rather complimented the full shape of her thighs and legs.

Where less meant more, the black material also spread up, covering her skin between her jacket and shorts, however the material was so that it was almost translucent, the shape of her belly button just about visible as the tight black fabric covered her body. It was this almost teasing, form perfect material that made Jaune want to look on it for much longer.

"Jaune, why did you... well, you know. And how did you know we wouldn't be hit by that knife?" Velvet broke the silence, causing Jaune to stumble in his step. Velvet luckily not possessing the vanity to believe he was staring at her the entire time. Jaune sighed, knowing this question would come up. He _did_ sort of come up to a stranger, kiss her, then lick her from her neck to her cheek for no apparent reason.

Seeing the airship station in the distance, he deemed it long enough to explain a few things to young Miss Scarlatina.

* * *

Once they were settled in, having bought their tickets and now sitting side by side on two chairs near the window. Velvet had finally had enough time to process everything Jaune had told her, the concept of it being completely ludicrous and she'd usually dismiss it as somebody messing with her but she didn't need rabbit ears to sense the sincerity in his voice.

"So... kisses?" Velvet sounded out quietly, trying to reason this through methodically as Jaune nodded in confirmation.  
"They can give you luck..." Velvet continued, trying to fathom just how kissing could possibly translate into a semblance, even so Jaune nodded honestly.  
"And you recently discovered that you can share your luck with the girls you kiss but you're not sure how so you have to..." Velvet stopped, the odd mix of experiences Jaune had given her on that street making a little sense now. Jaune nodded again.

There was a silence that followed that confirmation, Jaune was worried that Velvet had opted for the 'ignore-the-crazy-guy-and-maybe-he'll-go-away' option after hearing him out. The reality was quite the opposite, in fact.

Instead, Velvet was considering how Jaune had potentially labelled himself as a freak sex offender in a busy street in order to share his gift with her when she was in trouble. Despite how he had endangered himself on her behalf, she couldn't suppress the happy feelings that were stirring within her as she lingered on that thought.

"Velvet, why do you put up with people who treat you that way?" Jaune asked, breaking Velvet out of her giddy thoughts as she felt the tone change, growing a solemn expression but still attempting to crack a smile, not to worry Jaune, she couldn't bring herself to tell him it was because of how terrible they made her feel.

"You know, I like them." Jaune spoke with a cheery tone as Velvet looked to him in surprise, the words, whilst intended to make her feel better, seemed genuine as he shone a smile at her. "Like a fancy hairstyle, a tattoo, or sense of style, they are part of what make you unique, you know? Plus I bet you can hear some pretty cool things with them, I imagine hide 'n' seek is difficult though..." Jaune spoke, honestly he was just rambling but anything to make the mood a little bit lighter.

He succeeded, apparently as Velvet let out a soft, yet undeniable giggle that was made all the better by the accent he felt drawn to. He smiled down at her before he reached out tenderly with his hand, going to brush some of her loose hairs up past her ear, it simply feeling natural to in the moment. Velvet, however, flinched at the sudden contact.

It was just from the suddenness of it, but Jaune immediately looked concerned as he turned his body towards Velvet as he spoke quickly to her.  
"Sorry, Velvet! Did your head get hit by those guys in the street? Let me look..." Jaune spoke, and before Velvet could explain the misunderstanding he tenderly ran his left hand over her head, brushing past her right rabbit ear in the process.

Before she could cover her mouth, a whimper had left it.

Velvet Scarlatina immediately lent forward, covering her face with her hands in shame as her face grew bright red. Jaune however, wasn't quite certain on what had just transpired. Instantly worried as he reached forward, reaching his arm around and resting his left hand upon her shoulder, bending over to check if she was okay.

Velvet shook again as she felt the boy's arm around her, but once the initial shock had dissipated, she began to feel something else, she began to feel genuine comfort from the boy's caring embrace. The faunus girl slowly but surely removed her hands from he face as she began to lean back, Jaune's left arm still embracing her.

Jaune found himself mesmerized, being so close to Velvet he couldn't help but be taken away by her graceful beauty, her large chocolate brown eyes showed clearly the gentle soul behind them as she stared at him with a blank expression, herself also somewhat lost for words at being in such a vicinity of the boy.

Without her even realizing it, Velvet had begun to edge her head forwards, Jaune overcome by her natural scent as her lips slowly began to part, her breath touching Jaune's skin as he too parted his lips, feeling the longing to kiss the faunus before him. Gradually, Velvet Scarlatina's eyes started to shut as she drew closer. Jaune did the same.

You could almost hear her heart beat.

"Velvet?" called out a muffled voice as Jaune and Velvet stopped within millimeters of touching and turned towards the whirring mechanical doors.  
Stood upon the landing platform, a dark skinned teen with pearl white eyes and a larger built older teen carrying a behemoth of a sword upon his back stood just behind their leader, a well dressed teenage girl with her most stand out features being her thicker than belief briefcase and a stylish pair of aviators.

Having decided to meet their team mate and friend once she got back from gathering ammunition, confectionery and the like. Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi waited patiently as the doors to the transport slowly opened, the various returning students filing out following their weekend trips, Coco eyed the leavers intently, raising an eyebrow at the absence of a pair of bunny ears among the crowd.

Peering closer, however, Coco spotted two shapes by the whirring doors suddenly separate like they had burned one another before they, too, got up and walked into the light of day. The CFVY's leader's suspicions only grew as her trusted Velvet comrade, known shy and bashful introvert, came walking out side by side with a boy she didn't recognize. Something was up.

With their teammate awkwardly avoiding eye contact, all the three waiters received was a small wave from the blond boy as they approached. Fox sent a suspicious look to Velvet's protective friend, Yatsuhashi, who watched Jaune very carefully.

"Erm, guys. This is Jaune, he... helped me today." Velvet meekly introduced, holding an open palm towards Jaune without looking at either group directly. Jaune did the best to smile naturally, but under the deathly analytical look coming from the flame highlighted girl in the beret and black aviators.

"I see." Coco pulled down her shades, taking a good look at the boy who could do nothing besides try to stand presentably as her dark brown irises, whilst pretty to look at, unnerved him as she peered up and down. Pushing her shades back up, she offered Jaune a smile and placed a hand upon her hip.

"Thanks sport, we'll take it from here." she thanked him, taking hold of her shy teammate's shoulder as behind her, Fox and Yastuhashi also offered silent 'thank-you's to Jaune, grateful that someone had been looking out for their teammate when there were still racist scum loitering the streets.

"Oh-um!" Velvet piped up, offering a sidelong glance towards Jaune, obviously hoping her team leader would get the hint. Coco looked between the two, her suspicions growing larger as she suspected something happened between them. Offering an apologetic smile, she shook her head.

"It's late, we need to get back to dorm now, but we'll hang later, right kiddo?" Coco called over to Jaune who pointed a finger to himself to confirm, upon her nod he turned to Velvet who finally made eye contact with him, albeit nervously.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Velvet!" Jaune assured her, giving her a wide grin as she gingerly grew a small smile of her own. With that Jaune turned to head in the direction of his dorms, leaving team CFVY to walk to their senior accommodations. Also leaving an unsuspecting faunus to suffer the third degree from her team leader on what had gone down in Vale.

* * *

The sky had already grown dark as Jaune made it to the dorms, fully prepared to collapse onto the bed after such an active afternoon, mentally weary as he came up to the hallway in which teams RWBY and JNPR made their boarding residence.

At least today he had confirmed it, somehow he could give other people luck! Since he had both kissed her and licked her skin, Jaune wasn't sure which action sent the knife meant for her into a rope that held up a piano above the mob. Did that mean he'd have to do both until he confirmed it?

Still, since more than a week had passed since his kisses with Ruby and Yang, his luck had now been replenished by kissing Velvet. Which meant that for him, his luck was about to turn for the better, or at least he hoped it would.

Before he could reach the door handle to his team's dorm room, the clicking noise of the door to RWBY's door opening caught his attention as he turned to see the door swing open, revealing Weiss Schnee staring back at him.

Her hair now loose and usual battle gear replaced by a light blue nightgown with frills that served not only to represent her personality, but also draw his eyes in with the sleeves high and hem only reaching below a quarter below her thigh as her bare legs remained exposed in their glory as she stopped in her step.

"Oh, Jaune. Back from Vale?" the heiress asked, closing the door behind her so as not to alert Yang to his presence. Jaune let out a chuckle, the ordeal almost seeming humorous as he looked back upon it. Life had been so much simpler before the bizarre semblance was revealed.

"You have no idea. You, uh, taking a walk?" Jaune asked, gesturing towards the girl's attire as Weiss looked down, shaking her head, amused at the thought.  
"No, just wanted to get some conditioner from Pyrhha, ponytails take a lot more effort than people assume, I hope you know. There is form, volume, durability as well as presentation! It's hard work." she told him with her hands upon her hips, speaking completely serious.

"Well, you could always just have your hair down. I think it looks nice, different, but it still suits you. Very regal, if I may say." Jaune complimented, imitating her proper tone of speaking as Weiss smirked at him, crossing her arms and giving Jaune an expression of amusement and... something else.

"Why, thank you. Your hair still requires a bit of work, though. Maybe I should teach you how to properly style that birds nest." She joked as Jaune cracked a smile, Weiss not being entirely sarcastic about the idea as she imagined the scenario in her head. As Jaune was about to say that he'd love to, the sound of footsteps rang out through the corridor.

Turning to the entrance from the stairwell, a white fire burned inside of Weiss as a tan huntsman clad in shirt and tie with a red coat, bright orange goggles and a bright blue undercut stepped out onto their floor. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw Weiss clench her fists.

"Neptune..." Weiss muttered in contempt as the Vasilias himself stepped out into the hallway, freezing as the pair in the hallway came into vision. Neptune awkwardly looked down, rubbing his neck as he began to approach the two, uncomfortable as it was he had to come through this way.

Seeing the boy that had hurt her come closer, Weiss wanted to teach him a lesson. With some quick thinking she turned to the boy standing opposite her in the hallway. Standing herself up she whispered harshly to get the Arc's attention as he looked to her as she spoke quietly to him.

 _"Kiss me!"_ she ordered under her breath as Jaune's jaw dropped, wondering if he had imagined what he had just heard before the heiress repeated herself.  
" _Quickly, just do it!"_ she asked frantically as Jaune shook himself awake. Deciding his bond with Weiss came first.

Jaune quickly got over to Weiss, throwing his hands around her back as he moved in, his mouth interlocking with hers as they already engaged themselves in a deep kiss, Jaune having almost forgotten the amazing sensation of the princess's mouth upon his own.

Weiss coiled her arms around Jaune's neck as they passionately made out, allowing his chest to press against hers as she felt herself against the hallway wall. Their lip-lock continuing heatedly, Jaune moved one hand down and laid it upon Weiss's leg, lifting it to his thigh as he reviled in the soft touch of her legs.

If one thing was different than their kiss before, it would be the short nightgown that Weiss now wore. The incredibly thin material made it so when Jaune grinded up against her body, the fact that Weiss was now without bra became abundantly clear as he could feel her breasts brushing up against him as if the nightgown was not there at all.

Hearing Neptune's footsteps draw nearer, Weiss amped up the kiss, wrapping both legs around Jaune's waist she allowed him to pin her to the wall as she stuck her tongue into his mouth, instantly engaging Jaune's with her own as they simultaneously moaned from the rapid pleasure they were both receiving from one another.

Supporting Weiss's thinly veiled form against the wall, Jaune felt the heat emanating from every part of her body as he ravaged her mouth, her toned stomach and mounds that fit her body type, smaller than Yangs, yet being perfectly shaped and brushing up against them still felt immeasurably pleasurable to him as he found his mind focused solely on her.

As Neptune passed, Weiss pulled Jaune in closer, servicing his mouth with her tongue quite visibly excavating his mouth, lifting herself up and down on the wall to cause extra stimulation for Jaune as he pushed in further, Jaune almost losing his mind with how good it felt.

The blue haired ex silently cursed himself as he passed the two apparent lovers, envious of the smacks and moans he heard from behind him as he disappeared around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Mphwah- Weiss..." Jaune separated his mouth from Weiss's, still holding her up with his lower body pressed against his, causing Weiss's eyes to show a combination of longing and confusion as she half opened them to him. With the feeling of her lips lingering upon his, Jaune looked down the corridor, the blueberry boy being long gone.

"He's gone, that was probably enough to-mmmph!" Jaune was interrupted as Weiss crashed forward, prising open Jaune's lips with her own and engorging herself deep inside of his mouth, her hot, wet tongue slipping around his as this time she thrust her hips into his, the sensation of humping against him causing pleasure to course through her and him.

With the heiress's body rubbing against him and the wetness of her mouth overcoming him, Jaune reached to her sides, running his hands along her pale legs and running his fingers underneath the hem of her gown, reaching up and behind her and taking a hold of her supple behind, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Her mouth open and a throaty groan escaping, Jaune reached forward with his lips, taking her tongue between them and suckling on the bright pink tongue as her groan continued, only muffled now.

Releasing her tongue with a slurp, Jaune retracted his lips, Weiss and Jaune proceeding to slow their actions, both gasping heavily as they placed their foreheads together, both hot with intensity as Jaune slowly removed his hands from Weiss's lower cheeks, instantly missing the sensation as he returned his hands to her waist.

"Hah... Good effort, we probably did enough to convince that ass of a blueberry, next time please tell me before you put your hands down there, though." Weiss whispered between breaths, Jaune laughing at her words, picking up on her use of 'next time' before he let her down to the floor.

"See you later, Weiss." Jaune said, the two hot and flustered teens quickly fixing their clothes and taking a few seconds to breathe before both retreating back to their dorm rooms, Yang asking Weiss where her conditioner was and Pyrhha acting very suspiciously towards Jaune as the teams settled down for the night.

* * *

Coming the next day, Jaune and Pyrrha had decided to head to the training grounds on their Sunday morning. By pure coincidence, Yang and Weiss had _also_ decided to venture down to the grounds for a similar reason. Pyrhha's disbelieving look did nothing to deter the busty, blonde huntress as she suggested they walk together.

Replicating an earlier event during the school week, Jaune found himself in the middle of the two fierce heroines, Yang coming to his side with a toothy grin.  
"Come on, Jauney boy! Let's have a spar when we get there, I won't go easy on you, though!" she laughed as she took hold of Jaune's left hand, interlocking their fingers as she began to walk toe in toe with him.

A fiery look entering the red haired belle to his right, Pyrhha Nikos taking the challenge head on as she picked up Jaune's hand and held it to her cheek.  
"Rather hot today, right partner? Can you feel it?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek against his palm, grinning as she could feel Yang's temper begin to rise.

Weiss had opted to go for a more discrete approach, increasing her pace so as to walk in front of the trio, Weiss kept her head forward, beginning to implement a deliberate sway in her hips as she walked, correct in her assumption that Jaune's eyes were drawn downwards to her almost hypnotic behind.

Taking a moment to look back, Weiss smirked at seeing Jaune suddenly avert his eyes, making it even more obvious to her as she increased her sway in hopes to captivate the young man even further. He seemed to take interest in that area the night previously, she planned to use that to her advantage.

"Oh, hey Jaune, Ren bake cupcakes for you this morning? You got a sprinkle right here, hold on, I'll get it." Yang pointed at the apparently invisible sprinkle upon his left cheek, pursing her lips and preparing to do her good buddy Jaune a solid by getting rid of it.

"You mean this one? Hold on, as his _partner,_ I'll take care of it." Pyrhha stepped up, taking great pleasure in stressing the word _'partner'_ as she served to flare Yang's anger further. The blonde narrowed her eyes, making contact with Pyrrha as threatening lilac met stubborn emerald. Then they moved in, both shutting their eyes.

Feeling a tad mischievous, as well as feeling the tingle of luck provided to him by Velvet the day previous, Jaune decided to try something. Just as the two girls were closing in on him, closing their eyes in preparation, Jaune smoothly moved his head out of the way as both him and Weiss, who had turned around, prepared for what came next.

Yang meeting the smooth skin, she put a dose of passion into a wet peck, lingering as she felt warmth from contact, there was something odd about the cheek kiss however, the skin feeling slightly bumpier than usual and the taste... of lipstick.

Pyrrha went through a similar ordeal as she felt the 'cheek' kissing her back slightly, perplexed at first but then wondering hopefully that Jaune had turned around at the last second, there was still something off about it however. The feminine lips pressed up against her own and the taste... of lipstick.

Weiss and Jaune could barely suppress a snicker at the sight of the two girls kissing, completely unaware of what they were doing as they lingered for a few moments. Their expressions twisting in slight confusion, both girls slowly opened their eyes, their eyelids fluttering as they took in the sight before them.

Their lips still connected, Yang and Pyrrha's eyes grew livid with shock and horror as they pulled themselves apart with a smack.

"So... should we give you two a minute or...?" Jaune asked with a smile he couldn't quite suppress as the two girls shot daggers at one another.  
Separating from Jaune the two girls squared up to one another, furious blushes on each others' faces as they almost growled at another.

"How about we get there early and have a spar of our own, Yang?" Pyrrha suggested with a barely sustained fake smile as Yang nodded in agreement, the two huntresses storming off together towards the training grounds, leaving a slightly guilty Jaune and a giggling heiress as Jaune turned to her, ready to walk the rest of the way together.

It was then that Jaune saw something odd however, across from where the had been walking, poking out from a wall of the school building, was a pair of curious brown rabbit ears. His suspicion peaked, Jaune looked closer to see a timid girl poke her head out from behind the wall.

Seeing that Jaune had noticed her, Velvet beckoned him over before disappearing behind the wall. Jaune let out an amused sigh. Weiss sported a confused expression as she tried to follow Jaune's gaze, seeing him suddenly distracted before he turned back to her.

"Sorry, Weiss, do you think you could go on without me? There's somewhere I have to hop off to." Jaune asked, hiding his amusement at his own pun as Weiss eyed him suspiciously before she nodded slowly in agreement. Thanking her and offering another apology, Jaune sprinted over to where the rabbit ears had disappeared to.

Weiss watched him leave curiously, as he left her view she shrugged before deciding to check if Pyrhha and Yang had torn each other to pieces yet.  
 _Hmm, he's actually quite fun to be around..._ Weiss smiled as she was secretly worried her feelings that troubled her recently had stemmed purely from the physical side of her time with him.

* * *

Coming around the corner, Jaune was met with the form of Velvet Scarlatina, twiddling her thumbs and appearing rather apprehensive about something.  
"Thank you for coming." She spoke softly, looking him in the eyes as he smiled, raising a bashful hand to his hair and nodding at her.  
"Would you mind following me for a bit?" Velvet asked him meekly, her nervousness concerning Jaune but he agreed anyway, asking her to take the lead.

Silently leading him along, facing the floor as they walked around the back of a school building, Jaune raised an eyebrow. Intrigued at what she wanted him for and where exactly they were going for it, Jaune also couldn't help notice her hesitant steps as she seemed inwardly conflicted with something. Jaune decided to let her guide him, walking alongside her.

Eventually they came to a halt between a set of double doors, peering through the window above the handle, Jaune instantly recognized the classroom of Professor Port. Deserted for the weekend as even Professor Port found had some sort of a social life, the layered seating classroom and the teacher's desk all entirely vacant.

Without another word, Velvet pushed open the back doors and entered in, Jaune raised an eyebrow. She had taken him to an empty classroom? Certain thoughts entering head, some of them hopeful, Jaune followed suit and followed the girl inside, the perks of walking behind her realized again as his eyes trailed downward.

Finding themselves on the highest row, Velvet began to bring Jaune down the steps towards the main desk usually occupied by their rambling professor.  
"Uh, Velvet, classes don't start till Monday. What are we doing-?" Jaune begun to ask before he was interrupted by a voice out of seemingly thin air.

"Oh, hey Jaune. Glad you could make it!" Greeted Coco Adel as she stood up from behind the professor's desk with a grin, Jaune instantly felt suspicious as Velvet looked up to her leader who had begun to make her way over to Jaune, black suitcase in hand as she approached the duo.

"Sorry about dragging you out here. I just kind of wanted to confirm something." Coco spoke, walking up to a befuddled Jaune and holding up a lien coin before the boy's face, a smirk upon her own. "I want to find out if you licked my friend's face for kicks or if you actually do have a magical pair of lips like Velvet says." Coco explained.

Offering a glance to Velvet, she mouthed a silent apology to Jaune before her team leader turned to her, holding the coin between her two fingers.  
"You are meant to have some magical luck right now, right?" Coco asked as Velvet offered a quick nod. Without further ado, Coco flipped the coin into the air as Velvet and Jaune looked up. "Call it, heads or tails?" Coco spoke.

In a panic, Velvet watched the coin fly upwards, spinning between both sides before it came crashing down to the floor, bouncing and beginning to roll.  
"Oh erm- Heads!" she exclaimed, not in any way convinced she was correct but just wanting to get an answer out as the lien coin settled upon the classroom floor.

All three of them felt the suspense thick in the air as they peered in closer to see the verdict. Jaune and Velvet's faces immediately fell.  
"Tails." announced Coco, not sounding particularly surprised but a tad disappointed in Jaune, he didn't really seem like a bad guy to her but if he had lied about some luck power to her teammate then...

"All right, come on Velvet. Jaune, please refrain from harassing my teammate in the future." Coco addressed him sternly before starting to walk up the steps leading to the entrance Jaune and Velvet had just entered through. Noticing only her footsteps, Coco turned around. "Velvet?"

The girl in question looked to Jaune who was dumbstruck, Velvet's look wasn't of sudden mistrust or betrayal, however, she simply appeared confused. Jaune pondered it, the piano falling definitely wasn't just a coincidence the previous day. Yet Velvet didn't get lucky just now...

"...Does it only last a day?" Jaune asked himself quietly as Coco once again called out her friends name. Coming to a sudden realization, Jaune decided not to let Velvet be seen as naive or himself as a liar. Then again, if his power was similar on others, then the luck may not work so quickly again on the same person, in that case...

"Coco! Wait a second, also, please don't cave my head in!" Jaune asked as he strode up the steps towards the aviator wearing girl who was taken aback by his sudden approach, stepping backwards as Jaune came face to face with her.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked, fearing she knew the answer, she would have immediately pushed him away but something stopped her. Jaune's eyes, they weren't malicious or perverted, he was desperate to prove himself, could that possibly mean that-?

Coco's mental state was immediately compromised as she heard a light smack and suddenly felt a soft sensation, in shock, she looked down to see Jaune give her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. If she wasn't stunned by that alone, the boy's next action definitely did the trick.

Sticking out his tongue, Jaune went for a quick stroke, leaning in to the brunette's neck and giving it a lick. Once both acts were performed, Jaune stepped back and prepared for the hellfire that was sure to rain down on him. Then it dawned on him, he had to prove it worked!

"Woah, hey, kid, back away!" Coco held out her hands defensively after recovering from the initial surprise. A tad flustered, Coco began to step back away from the intimidated blonde boy, unfortunately she didn't look where she was going and knocked her back against the row of desks behind her, suddenly losing her balance, she felt something slip off of her face.

As her eyes widened in fright, her favorite pair of shades fell off of her face, falling to the floor as she was too slow to grab them. Mortified that her precious pair would smash, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable smash of glass.

It didn't come. Coco slowly opened her eyes to see her glasses, suspended in air, one of the glasses' arm having caught on her ammo belt, stuck between her stomach and the cross hair upon her fashionable article of clothing.

Amazed at the idea of the glasses falling into that exact spot when anywhere else and they would have at least broken the lens, Coco stood awestruck before a pair of hands reached down to her belt, picking out the pair of glasses before holding them up.

Jaune extended the arms before reaching forward and placing the glasses onto the older beauty's face as she stared at him in wonderment.  
"Pretty lucky, huh?" Jaune asked her as she could not help but agree completely, whilst of course she could dismiss it as a fluke something inside her told her it was real, it also fit as she knew Jaune wasn't the type to lie to her.

"You know, I gotta say. I think I'm starting to like you, kid." Coco smirked at Jaune, the blonde boy smiling in response before Coco reached her arm forward and placed a hand upon Jaune's cheek. "You don't know much about this power, right? Let's see how lucky I can get." the older huntress smiled deviously before closing in.

Before he knew what was happening, a mature tongue had entered his mouth, instantly taking command as his tongue failed to resist her more experience one. With the suddenness of it, Jaune was hit by all the sensations at once, the girl's fragrance from an expensive perfume capturing him as the incredible movement of her mature lips almost overwhelming him.

This became a kiss like none before as the girl expertly moved around his mouth with such technique and ability that he hadn't had much of an experience with, as her lips covered his, she was the one doing all the action as he simply stood there, mindlessly enjoying the rush that this girl was giving him.

Moving forward slightly, Jaune pressed himself up against Coco's body, moving his arms around her fashionable cocoa shirt to meet his hands behind her back, pulling her body into his as she expertly pleasured his mouth. In contrast to Ruby, the allure this time around was all about the mature girl in front of him.

Pulling her face away for a moment, Coco smirked at the look of disappointment upon Jaune's face before the girl hefted herself up on top of the desk she had run into, laying her back flat as she signaled for Jaune to come to her.

Jaune most happily complied, bringing himself up to the desk and throwing off his chestplate, Jaune began to crawl over on top of Coco's womanly form, not neglecting the opportunity before him, Jaune planted consecutive kisses upon her neck, leading up to her mouth when he parted his lips and leaned downwards.

Locking lips with Coco caused Jaune's arousal to sky rocket as Coco reached her hands around his neck from where she lay, pushing Jaune's lips deeper into hers as he couldn't get enough of her taste. Jaune parted his lips, snaking his tongue into her mouth this time around, beginning to wrestle with her tongues as he let out a moan.

After around twenty seconds of tongue play, Jaune left Coco's mouth, lifting his head upwards, his form still sprawled over Coco on the desk. Taking a good look at her, Jaune wondered how he hadn't noticed before this point just how beautiful the girl laying beneath him truly was.

With her fashionable set of apparel, specifically her golden ammo-related accessories, black scarf around her neck and adorable beret, one could be distracted from the girl underneath. Her fair skin and incomprehensibly soft lips were enticing, but they weren't all.

The body beneath him was obviously progressing into adulthood, her developed body was luscious to behold as her sizable chest heaved up and down, her long legs trapped by his own and the near hourglass figure caused excitement to run through Jaune's entire body. One detail was missing however.

Looking back to her stunning face, her wavy locks that turned a light caramel color adding to her natural beauty, Jaune reached down and very carefully took hold of the black sunglasses he had just recently stopped from cracking, and marveled at the face revealed below as a pair of dark brown irises drew his entire focus.

"My god, you are gorgeous." Jaune spoke quietly, almost disbelieving the sight of the girl beneath him as she let out a chuckle leaning in and kissing his cheek, lifting her body upward, Jaune got up off of her as their positions changed, Coco now straddling his form as she smirked down at him below.  
"Don't go falling in love now, kid." she joked before her body craved more.

As she descended down upon him, Jaune relished in the return of her lips smashing against his and her body collapsing upon his, Jaune reaching down and pulling up her shirt slightly so as to run his hands up her back, absolutely loving the feel of her skin on his fingers as she stuck her tongue down into his mouth for the second time.

Whilst the two continued to enjoy slathering each other upon the desk, the third occupant of the room began to approach the desk where the two lay engaged with one another. Velvet wasn't at all certain on what to do in this situation but seeing Jaune kissing Coco so passionately, a feeling of yearning began to well up inside.

" _Mrph- Mmokay Velvet, mhyour turn_!" Coco spoke to her teammate upon seeing her shy approach, her voice muffled as she was speaking into Jaune's mouth. Velvet Scarlatina did little else than nod as Coco prized her mouth away from Jaune's, cupping his cheek with another smirk before getting up off of the desk as Jaune sat up.

"You see, we kind of have an important mission tomorrow, and I figured that if today you were proven to be telling the truth. Velvet could use the luck, we will be relying on her a lot. Now, Jaune, if you would kindly." Coco explained, wiping her chin of drool before indicating towards her teammate and friend, Velvet Scarlatina.

Stepping down from the desk, Jaune stood directly opposite the rabbit faunus who couldn't fight the pink tint upon her face after seeing that, she struggled to meet Jaune's gaze, despite how much she desperately wanted to look him in the eyes and receive the same treatment. Jaune saw this and smiled warmly at the upperclassman.

Placing two fingers to her chin, Jaune lifted Velvet's head, her eyes meeting with Jaune's, he raised both eyebrows whilst smiling, asking her for permission, Velvet remained lost in his stare for a few moments before she slowly nodded.

Wanting to do this right, Jaune slowly raised his two hands and placed them on Velvet's face, seeing her eyes avert once more as he chuckled.  
"You are too damn cute." he whispered as her eyes returned to his in surprise, in that moment he parted his lips and performed the act he had almost followed through with in the airship.

Jaune's lips connected with Velvet's and it instantly felt like an electric shock for both of them, Jaune felt almost as if he were at the pearly gates as the sensation of touching Velvet's lips ran through him. Her gentle lips tasted as sweet as Velvet herself, being as soft as the first name she was given.

Through this extremely simple kiss, Jaune felt a whole new kind of pleasure, locking lips with the pure faunus girl he found so attractive, her innocence showing as she hesitantly reciprocated the gesture, doing her best to please the taller boy.

Patiently, Jaune's hands made their way down to Velvet's waist, laying his hands upon the black fabric he had wanted to touch on since he had first met the stunning girl. Taking hold of the space between her jacket and shorts, Jaune slowly moved her body to meet his, all the while their simple kiss continuing, only growing in pleasure.

Feeling her crotch against his, Jaune struggled to stop himself dropping to the floor and dry humping her right then and there. Velvet let out a muffled moan, new to this but her body becoming gradually more and more enamored by the sensation of Jaune's hands running over her body and his lips capturing her own.

Unable to resist, Jaune pressed out with his tongue, surprising Velvet as she felt the tongue begin to part her lips, simply allowing Jaune to continue. By instinct, Jaune pressed up against Velvet, turning her around and holding her up against the desk he began to long for the heat between them to intensify.

Reaching downward, Jaune took hold of both of Velvet's shapely thighs, bringing them to his waist as he laid her upper half up on the worktop of the desk.  
Velvet opened her eyes half-lidded, looking at him wrapping her legs around his waist before he suddenly thrust forward, sticking his tongue down into her cavern, his mouth melting over hers.

The thrill of worshiping Velvet's mouth was mind blowing for Jaune, never knowing a simple kiss could feel this good. As Velvet crossed her feet behind Jaune's back, Jaune began to press his pelvis forward, bringing it to meet Velvet's as he progressed his and Velvet's simple kiss into a hot and heavy exchange of saliva.

They both began to pant heavily as Jaune opened her mouth wide with his own, sticking his tongue almost down her throat as he indulged in the glorious sensations that came from tangling his tongue with Velvet's, Velvet's tongue being ravaged by Jaune's as the passion of the moment made Jaune want more and more.

Despite how amazing the current experience felt, Jaune felt like he could risk taking a chance to fulfill a dream. Reaching forward, Jaune placed his hand on the golden zipper that kept the girl's jacket together and begun to unzip.

Velvet opened her eyes to see what he was doing and instantly panicked, the thought of covering herself up came to mind but somewhere else in her head, the thought of opening herself up to Jaune seemed far more favorable as she allowed Jaune to proceed, heart racing at an unfathomable rate.

As the zip made its way down and Velvet's jacket began to separate, Jaune's mouth nearly watered at the sight unfolding before him. As he finished unzipping, the jacket's sides now exposed what was below. Still covered by the black fabric covering her stomach, the sight was still heavenly to behold.

There, before him, half visible behind the black mesh, were Velvet's breasts. Velvet's blush grew redder than ever before as Jaune gaped downwards, his mind was barely conscious anymore as his eyes stared down at the sight before him. Then he acted, doing something he had NEVER done before.

Taking both hands, Jaune slowly lowered them, lower and lower until the sensation hit. The warmth and pleasure causing him to shudder as his palms rested upon Velvet's womanly breasts. Velvet winced but didn't protest as she couldn't resist the electric feeling coursing through her as Jaune laid his hands upon her.

Overcome by desire, Jaune begun to mead the mounds between his hands, massaging the voluminous breasts, feeling the faunus girl's nipples begin to harden. Jaune, using his creativity, noticed Velvet's ears standing tall before him, getting an ingenious idea, Jaune lent in.

Velvet let out a moan that echoed off of the walls as the sensations of her ears being kissed combined with the brand new feeling of her breasts being played with filled her with ecstasy. Velvet couldn't quite believe how good it felt as she begun to squirm where she lay and pant heavily.  
"Oh god... please continue!" Velvet yelled in the accent that spurred Jaune even further as the usually quiet girl yelled out in pleasure.

Lowering his head, Jaune didn't go for Velvet's lips this time, instead Jaune's mouth found itself resting itself upon Velvet's left breast, another unconstrained yelp sounding from the girl's throat as Jaune begin to suck down on her nipple through the black mesh, it growing instantly hard as the sensation of her breast in his mouth caused Jaune to moan out heavily, causing even more stimulation for Velvet.

"Oh, my...agh!" Velvet let out as Jaune's thrusts against her skirted pelvis picked up speed, Jaune also switching to the other breast, instantly slathering it with his tongue and continuing to massage the other already wet one with his right hand.

Coco Adel sat on the student bench before the desk, watching her teammate's breasts get sucked and played with, at first she was just feeling elation for her friend's sake. However now, as they progressed, Coco couldn't help but feel a little left out, that was going to change.

Almost having lost himself in the odious joy of humping Velvet and his first experience with sucking breasts, Jaune almost didn't notice the tap on his shoulder, luckily he found enough sense left to turn round to see what Coco wanted.

When he saw her, his jaw nearly hit the fucking ground.

Standing with her hand on her suddenly bare hip, her beret still present though her dark brown eyes still visibly longing for him, there was something else which caused Jaune's face to instantly heat up.

Coco Adel stood smirking, with her cocoa shirt no longer present. Half naked before him as a pair of large, perfectly shaped breasts were only barely covered by her ammunition belt she had moved up from her waist to up to her shoulder.

"Feeling lucky?" she asked simply before she thrust herself forward, instantly taking Jaune's mouth for her own before she pulled the boy away from her teammate who moaned out at the loss of him upon her.

Sitting Jaune down upon the bench, she reached down and grabbed his hoodie, lifting it up and over his head, his toned chest now unobstructed as Coco sat upon him, straddling his waist, breasts hovering in front of Jaune's face before she got to work.

From his lap, Coco began to thrust forward, rubbing her still covered groin into Jaune's as he was yet again overcome by immeasurable pleasure. Pushing her body into his and clasping the back of his hair with her gloved hands, Coco pressed her bare breasts into Jaune's face.

She began to ride him faster, harder, causing major stimulation in Jaune as he stuck out his tongue, instantly sucking her right breast into his mouth and slathering it all over with his tongue whilst he powerfully massaged the other breast with his left hand.

"Oh, fuck!" Coco yelled out obscenely before pulling her head down to engage Jaune in a sloppy, saliva filled kiss that spilled down onto her exposed breasts. Her thrusts only grew more vigorous as Jaune reached his hands down the back of her trousers, groping her cheeks as well as aiding her thrust against his crotch.

Upset at being left out, and feeling more confident than ever, Velvet sat herself down beside the occupied pair and lifted the black mesh that was now wet from Jaune's sucking and fondling, revealing her bare breasts to the both of them before she moved in.

Seeing the one and only Velvet Scarlatina baring her breasts to him, Jaune's stuck his tongue deep in Coco before bringing it out, turning his head to capture Velvet's breast into his mouth.

Currently feeling the most aroused he had ever been, Jaune wrapped his right arms around Velvet's back bringing her in close as he sucked deeply on her breasts, switching between them licking the rose pink areolas around her nipples and occasionally biting down softly, causing high moans to escape her throat.

With Coco, her thrusts into his lap had grown more powerful and more rapid, humping his crotch for all it was worth before one hand reached down and began to head towards the boys zipper before her brown eyes opened wide and she stopped herself.

"Wait, you guys, Jaune, Velvet!" Coco spoke loudly in order to capture the pair's attention as Velvet's breast was still in the process of being lovingly adored by Jaune's mouth and hands. Velvet and Jaune slowly turned to the girl upon Jaune's crotch as she fought off a blush, trying to put on a serious face.

"How far do you want this to go...?" Coco posed the question as some reason finally entered Jaune's mind. He had been so caught up in the girl's bodies up until now that he hadn't considered a stopping point.

Before there was always a convenient interruption, but in this vacant classroom on the weekend, no one was making sudden visits. There were no rustling bushes, or knocks at the door, or Glynda Motherfuckin' Goodwitches. They were alone.

Velvet too looked thoughtful, still panting with face scarlet, both girls turned to Jaune expectantly, fully ready to go with whatever he said. Whether he was ready to give up his virginity to the two of them and also take theirs.

It was a big decision that lay in front of him. Jaune looked between the two beautiful girls, seeing the longing evident in the pairs of brown eyes, then looked down at himself.

He took a little while to think, Velvet and Coco growing slightly anxious at the pause before Jaune rose his head and gave his answer.

..

* * *

 **Now, YOU decide. Should he go all the way with Velvet or Coco? Or is it too soon? If you review or PM with what you think, I will write the next chapter with that in mind. Cliffhangers suck, I know, but this chapter is incredibly long and I feel this is the place to end it.  
**  
 **Also vote for what girl you want to see after Velvet or Coco. So two things to consider. Should Jaune continue and who is next?**

 **Thank for your continued support and I hope to hear from you soon :)**


	7. The Purer Route

**The results are in. It was VERY close, but the general consensus is: TOO SOON.  
Now, don't worry if you voted otherwise, this event may still happen, just not right now.**  
 **Regardless, this chapter DOES feature the first LEMON. I hope you enjoy that one.**

 **Also, don't expect a lemon every chapter now, this is a story revolving mostly around kissing. But now the door to lemons has been opened, as it were. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Velvet, Coco... I think... Maybe we shouldn't do this now..." Jaune answered, not able to meet the eyes of the rabbit eared girl sitting beside him and the fashionable chick upon his lap.

It wasn't the easiest of decisions, hell it was probably one of the hardest. His body was screaming at him to reconsider, two beautiful girls were offering themselves to him, and every fiber of his being felt like taking one of them right then and there.

But... he couldn't. As much as he adored Velvet, or how captivated he was with Coco, they had just met. A first time is supposed to be a special thing, shared between two people. To ask these two wonderful people to give up theirs for a lust driven teenage wish, he could never forgive himself.

Velvet Scarlatina sat with her hands in her lap, her mind just now processing what she was just about to go through, shocked at how far things had gotten.  
Coco couldn't completely mask her disappointment, in truth she was ready to screw the boy senseless then and there, but deep down she understood what Jaune was saying.

"I-I'm really sorry. This is my fault. If you want me to just leave, I will. Though, if I'm being completely honest. I'd truly like to get to know you two better. I know it's a lot to ask, but... do you think that would be all right? Even after this..." He trailed off, ashamed of himself.

Velvet, who had been looking down at herself, suddenly perked up at hearing that. Lifting her head, a flash of happiness entered her eyes as she took in what he had said. Coco also looked surprised, the boy below her wasn't able to look them in the eye, but his words were heard crisp and clear.

Then, Coco began to laugh. It started off as a snigger, evolving into a chuckle, her hand unable to stifle herself as it became a raucous laugh that bounced off of the walls as she held her bare stomach with both hands. Bursting into a fit of laughter as Jaune and Velvet looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"After all that, you come out with something like that?!" she chortled, wiping a tear out of her eye as she couldn't quite keep the amusement out her voice.  
"Okay, okay. Yes, Jaune Arc, I think that'll be just fine. Hopefully I'll be better dressed for it." She joked, finding the boy's plea adorable before lifting herself up off of Jaune and fetching her cocoa shirt.

"So, you think we can continue to be around each other? You honestly care about us that much?" Velvet asked, she didn't doubt Jaune, but she couldn't quell the need deep within her to hear it from the boy himself. Jaune was finally able to make eye contact as he smiled straight at her, a smile containing more heart than any she'd seen from anyone besides maybe Coco.

"Yeah, I really do like you, Velvet. And you Coco, though we haven't really been acquainted properly yet. And not just because I find you- well, you know." Jaune trailed off, suddenly yet again unable to meet their eyes as Coco turned back around, now fully clothed, complete with a teasing grin.

"To be the most beautiful girls you've ever laid eyes upon?" she answered for him, Jaune letting out a grin, coming to really like Coco in this new light.  
"I'm not going to deny it, you are both deserving of your own castle, maybe a moat too, and a drawbridge... that'd be cool. Anyway, yeah, if you want, I'd love to be around you two more." he spoke honestly, instantly picking up Velvet's spirits as she nodded happily.

"Also..." Jaune continued, handing her the unzipped jacket he had taken off before, she offered a small, shy smile as she gratefully re-took the jacket, pulling over her black mesh and zipping herself up.

"Don't get me wrong, Arc. That was fun, and I think you found it fun too, I am pretty sure we are lucked up enough for our mission. Next time, though, the three of us will go all the way, you got that?" Coco said only half jokingly as Jaune let out a wry smile.

"Until later then..." Coco began with a mischievous edge to her voice, coming up in between the two teens and grabbing hold of the back of their heads. Smiling devilishly as she pushed Jaune's and Velvet's heads closer until their lips connected, both the huntsman and huntress growing wide eyed as the familiar warm sensation returned to both of them.

"Annnnnnd scene." Coco then released them both, allowing them to breathe as Velvet sent the best angry look a girl as adorable as her could muster, only serving to give the model lookalike one last laugh as she lifted up her black shades and placed them back onto her face.

* * *

As the alarm in the JNPR dorm began to blare it's repetitive beeps, set at the loudest possible volume so as to have a chance of waking up Nora, Jaune Arc lay in his bed, his arm blocking his eyes from the sunlight as his mind was occupied with a single thought than ran laps through his brain.

 _'Did I just turn down the opportunity to have hot sex with Velvet and Coco?'_

Despite a large part of his mentality telling him it was the right thing to do, Jaune couldn't help but keep that thought running through his mind. Two incredibly gorgeous girls, both willing to go all the way to him, Coco's breasts bouncing up and down in front of him and Velvet's magnificent pair to the right of him... So close...

Resisting the urge to imagine Mini Angel Jaune and Kissogram Jaune upon his shoulders, Jaune simply got up in an effort to get through the day, deciding to focus on something else. If he got anything out of the experience with Velvet and Coco, it was that he could grant other people luck.

From one perspective, it was his obligation to then grant every girl good luck before going out on a mission, which he definitely did not see as a mask for an ulterior motive. Not at all... Yup.

Lifting himself up in bed, Jaune thought back to Coco and Velvet who were going on a mission today. Wondering what effect he had on them, judging by what happened in the classroom Jaune's lick/kiss only granted the receiver luck for around a day, if that. The thought of chasing them down and delivering another kiss to them both before they left was tempting, but it probably wouldn't go down well with Fox and Yatsuhashi.

Leaning forward to heave himself up off of the bed, he stopped, hearing a soft splat. Turning back around, Jaune saw what resembled a failed attempt at a pancake stick to the wall beside him, having flown past where his head had been just a second previously.

"Oops, sorry Jaune!" Nora called out giddily from where she had been 'helping' Ren prepare breakfast. Seeing the pancake that would have spread all over his face, Jaune was reminded of the reality of this power. What if it wasn't a pancake, but a knife? Or a grenade? Could his power be used to save lives, after all?

The thought of his power making it so an arrow heading for a friend suddenly lost momentum and missed its target, or the bow breaking before the attacker could fire... miracles like that, were they possible?

"I'll take care of it, Jaune, hurry and get ready, okay?" Pyrrha addressed him, Jaune having just then noticed her presence. Pyrrha stood before him with a smile at his shaggy bedhead and tired eyes, to her it looked like his unfocused eyes were still dreaming, the reality was close, but not quite.

Did Pyrrha always look so good in her uniform? Jaune found himself asking this question as he narrowed his eyes, the realization happening upon him as he took in the sight of his partner before him.

The compulsory school uniform may be a tad more conventionally formal than the battle garbs worn by the huntsman and huntresses at the academy, however whilst Pyrrha truly was the sexiest spartan he'd ever laid eyes on when she was adorning her leather armor and bronze accessories but there was a specific kind of allure which came with her in the uniform.

Starting from the bottom, the jet black tights that covered her alluring legs before leading up to the hem of a red checkered skirt which complimented the girl's hair magnificently, the frills swaying from side to side hypnotically as she moved her hips.

Continuing upwards was the dark brown blazer that hugged her rather full form, giving her the astute, mature look she deserved but still with the draw of a fellow student as the white undershirt bulged outwards, unable to compress the glorious bosom that the athletic girl sported, impossible to ignore as the sight could easily rival that of Yang's.

It didn't stop there as he finally came up to her warm expression. Her kind smile was accentuated by her vivid green eyes that were stunning to behold. The light green eye-shadow she decorated her eyes with honestly reminded him of an Egyptian princess as her eyes grew curious as to just what Jaune was staring at.

Similarly to Ruby, Pyrrha added her own touch the the uniform in the shape of a golden crown that reached around her head, her scarlet red hair fixed into a ponytail above it, cascading down to her shapely waist as she now sported a slight blush at how long Jaune had been staring at her for, shifting side to side nervously with her hands behind her back.

"What are you looking at, Jaune?" she asked with subtle embarrassment in her tone as she looked away from Jaune bashfully. Suddenly aware of himself, Jaune raised his hands and slapped his hands upon his cheeks, waking himself up from losing himself staring at his partner.

"Sorry, I like your eye shadow. It really suits you." Jaune complimented in attempt to recover, Pyrrha's tint growing redder as Jaune must have been looking pretty close to pick out that individual characteristic, instantly making her morning as she cheerfully bounced over to clean up the flattened pancake against the wall.

As if Jaune needed another excuse to become entranced, the sight of Pyrrha bending over to take care of the problem instantly sent his brain haywire as his eyes became temporarily glued to her skirt as she lent over, now kneeling over her bed as she moved herself forward, images of coming up to Pyrrha right then and there becoming entertained in his imagination.

Shaking his head vigorously from side to side, Jaune picked himself up, grabbing his uniform laid out upon the dresser before heading into the en suite bathroom in order to get changed for the school day ahead of him, and to allow him to clear his head before any indecent thought formed inside of his head.

Stepping into his school trousers and reaching for his shirt, Jaune froze as he heard the sound of something coming from the lock. A quiet metallic screech was heard as he turned to the lock on the door, seeing the mechanisms of it emanate with a black glow as the lock began to disengage.

Connecting the dots instantly, Jaune pulled on his white shirt a second before the door swung half-open, a nonchalant Pyrrha Nikos striding into the bathroom with him, having made good use of her polarity semblance to undo the lock and allow herself entry.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune stepped back as the redhead turned herself round, closing the door behind her and returning the lock to give them some privacy.

"Jaune, you've been distracted by something recently, I can tell." Pyrrha opened, looking Jaune intently in the eyes, the boy still buttoning up his shirt as his expression twisted into surprise.

Then again, he supposed it was only natural. Jaune had made many friends here at Beacon that he was grateful for but his connection with Pyrrha had always been the strongest, ever since initiation.

She was the one who helped him discover his semblance and she also granted him his first kiss. If he were to talk to anybody about this, it should be her.

"Okay, well, Pyrrha, you know my ridiculously crude semblance?" He asked her as she lent her back against the bathroom floor, listening on.

"I think... Well I pretty much know. It can help other people." He stated simply, not quite sure how else to put it.

"How do you mean?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune thought back to his experiences with Velvet and Coco. The odds being nullified once he laid his lips upon them.

"I'm not certain how it works, but when I run my tongue over somebody, they gain the same luck I have. Except theirs only lasts a day at the most." Jaune explained, even sounding ludicrous to himself but Pyrrha slowly nodded with a contemplating look.

"So... It can be used to help others." Pyrrha said aloud to nobody in particular as she digested the information, the possibilities beginning to appear in her head.

"Basically. But do you see what this means? The test results you got only mentioned the kiss's effect on me, it didn't include anybody else. So if that detail was missed out then could there be even more we don't know?" He returned, Pyrrha looking even more intrigued by the second.

"What you're saying is..." Pyrrha began carefully, not wishing to misinterpret his words for the sake of feeding her own imagination that had begun to spurn.

"You want to help people with your power, and you want to know if the effect you have can change depending on... Well, how far you go? Jaune, have you-" she began to ask but stopped, somewhat afraid of the answer she would receive.

"No, Pyrrha, I haven't... Done that. With anybody." Jaune admitted, not able to look her in the eye as she seemed to let out a small sigh of relief.

"I don't know what it would do to the person. Something like that. Maybe it would give the same luck I get for the same amount of time. I don't know, maybe I should just stop all this." Jaune frowned as doubts about his semblance began to manifest in his mind.

Pyrrha took a look at the boy in front of her, whilst nice to look at he may seem unimpressive at first glance. Sub par fighting skills and a certain dorkiness about him.

However she saw something, she had always seen something. Deep down she was confident in her belief that he could be great one day.

If that meant this, this semblance that he could use to help others. Then as his partner, she should be there for him. No matter what that might entail.

"Jaune, do you believe it could be your destiny?" She asked him, locking her vivid green eyes with his deep blue as he seemed taken off guard by the question. Though her tone and just from knowing her, she wasn't messing with him, she looked up to him expectantly.

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Jaune slowly nodded. That was the feeling he honestly felt rooted deep inside of him.

Pyrrha smiled at him before standing herself straight and walking up to Jaune, taking both of his hands into hers and standing close.  
"Then I want to help you." She told him with a cheerful bounce in her voice.

Jaune looked down to her with a look of disbelief before it turned into a warm smile, he sometimes forgot that she would always be there for him.  
"So, you and I? We will... You know..." Jaune asked, the concept of it being very welcome but completely unexpected to him.

"Maybe, though we should work our way up, if we want to cover everything between licking and well, you know." Pyrrha stated, sporting a sudden blush as she pressed a finger against Jaune's chest

"Then, I suppose we should start by me giving you some luck, then?" asked a nervous Jaune as Pyrrha nodded, beaming.

Jaune shone a loving smile as he reached his hand gently to caress Pyrrha's left cheek as she smiled wistfully, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his warmth.

Leaning forward Jaune opened up his mouth and began to run his tongue from the exposed right side of her neck, taking the liberty of enjoying her taste and allowing her scent to stimulate his senses.

Pyrrha almost shuddered as she felt Jaune licking his way up her neck, releasing a gasp as he ran it along to up to her cheek before continuing upwards, brushing her eyelash before Jaune pulled away.

"Feel anything?" Jaune asked her, stroking her cheek as she opened her eyes half the way, releasing a sultry smile as she placed her own hand upon Jaune's, leaning into his palm.

"Definitely." She whispered, rubbing her cheek in his hand as he let out a chuckle. Both prepared for the long day that lay ahead of them.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long entered the classroom with a fire present in her eyes, Systematically scanning the room for what she sought.

Today would be the day she got one over on her newly appointed 'rival' by the name Pyrrha Nikos. Up until now Yang's attempts to steal Jaune from under her nose hadn't quite worked out, but today was different.

Arriving extra early, Yang would make sure to sit in the seat besides where the blonde boy always sat. The redheaded rival would never expect it!

Happy with her plan, Yang paced over to the golden position on the bench. A smug victor's grin upon her face as she rested her head upon her hands, awaiting Jaune's arrival.

As the rest of the room filled up, it became only a matter of time. Ruby had come up to her elder sister and asked to sit together, to which Yang agreed... As long as there was a gap between them for one person. Ruby confusedly agreed as she was rather creeped out by Yang's grin.

Just as she expected, as soon as Professor Port was about to begin, her target walked in. Along with his spartan esque partner, Yang knew that there were only two seats left by this point, one next to Cardin and one next to her. Ultimate victory was at hand!

As Jaune looked around for a seat, Yang gleefully waved a hand at him as he looked up to her, Pyrrha realizing what she was up to before their professor began to speak.

"Ah, perfect! Since you two can't find seats, you can both come up here and help demonstrate various support positions and recovery techniques between team mates on the field of battle." Port called out to Jaune and Pyrrha as Yang's jaw hit the floor.

"Uh, sis. You okay?" Ruby asked her big sister who was currently laying her head on her desk with a truly defeated look as Jaune and Pyrrha practiced everything from fireman's lifts to a little of CPR.

"Now, with firm hands, push down on her chest." The professor ordered as Jaune happily did just that. With Pyrrha laid down on the floor, Jaune having placed his hands above the center of her chest.

As he pushed down he found it impossible not to get distracted by the two large mounds that enveloped around his hands as he begun the compression. Pyrrha, even with eyes instructed to be closed, began to squint her eyes to see Jaune pressing down on her chest.

The heat of her body combined with the knowledge that everyone in class was watching them created an odd excitement for both Jaune and Pyrrha as they managed to derive pleasure from the act.

"Now, next stage if you would." Port alluded to as Jaune leant down, capturing Pyrrha's mouth in front of a class who had their eyes glued to the front, especially Weiss, Blake and Ruby, excluding Yang who couldn't bear to watch.

Pyrrha showed a little of her playful side as when Jaune went down to breathe into her mouth, she may once or twice have snuck her tongue into his mouth to play with his as they demonstrated team recovery techniques to Professor Port's class.

"What are the chances...?" Groaned Yang as she covered her ears, trying to ignore the situation unfolding before her.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow towards the blonde huntress who currently sat with her head down on the table, her plan having completely backfired as Jaune and Pyrrha spent almost the entire lesson 'educating' the entire class on crisis solutions involving a LOT of body contact.

"She's probably down about Jaune spending an hour touching Pyrrha." Blake deadpanned from behind her book as Yang didn't even possess the strength to deny her as she simply groaned where she lay with her head in her hands, Ruby offering a supporting hand on her back as she comforted her elder sister sympathetically.

Weiss twitched slightly uncomfortably in her seat, having decided to wear her skirt a little higher for purposes she definitely wouldn't share, especially in front of Yang, as the heiress was also yearning for a little bit of attention from the adorkable boy with the area he seemed interested in. Though he was nowhere to be seen.

' _Just where did he get off to?'_

* * *

The door closing behind the pair, a black glow emanated from the lock to the locker rooms until it was made so no one, teacher or student, could enter without first consulting with the redheaded girl who had sealed it off from the public as she entered with the boy she had just spent the last lesson 'teaching' the class with.

"So, Jaune. Why are we here?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as they found themselves alone in the locker room, student lockers lining the walls and various benches adorning the empty room as she shone Jaune a half-teasing smile. Jaune having insisted that they come here alone as soon as lunch break had begun.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like to continue with our experiment, so I decided to be a little sentimental." Jaune explained as he grinned at her, his arms behind his back as Pyrrha gained a slightly confused expression. "Remember? This is where we met!" Jaune gestured towards the room as Pyrrha suddenly remembered, nostalgia growing in her mind.

Back then Jaune had only been focused on wooing the Schnee heiress and he had barely paid any attention to the spartan girl. She had somehow liked the way he had viewed her as just another person, however right now she felt like hogging his attention for all it was worth.

"Well, how thoughtful of you. I suppose we can go a little further." she spoke softly as she reached her hands up towards her blazer, unbuttoning it as she began to step past Jaune, keeping eye contact at all times as she pulled the dark brown material off of her shoulders provocatively as Jaune's eyes became fixated on her alluring figure.

Letting her blazer drop to the floor of the locker room, Pyrrha leaned herself upon a row of nearby lockers, pressing her chest out as she began to lift her dainty fingers towards the dark red ribbon tie, unraveling it and dropping it also as Jaune's captivated eyes watched her every move without fail, wanting to capture every moment for all its glory.

Then, she adorned an alluring smile before her fingers reached down to the buttons fastened on to her clear white shirt. Jaune gulped as she undid the first one, presenting more of her beautiful white skin before she began to continue, undoing her buttons downward one by one.

Pyrrha opened her shirt up more and more as the mouth watering sight of her ample chest began to show, a black lacy bra that one might not expect from a girl like Pyrrha perfectly contained her perky pair that not only rivaled Yang's in size, but had her beat when it came to their perfect shape and form, the movements of her arm causing them to sway hypnotically.

Her shirt falling down to her back, Pyrrha met Jaune's gaze bashfully, the boy having been entranced by her show before her looked back up to her tempting smile.

Not needing to even be told once, Jaune approached Pyrrha's form, the heat emanating from her body drawing him in closer as he closed their distance swiftly. Reaching one arm around her skirt that remained on, he pulled her waist into his as he took a moment to take in the gorgeous half naked body that lent against the lockers in front of him.

Feeling Pyrrha's breath upon his face, Jaune lifted his face and instantly leaned in, capturing Pyrrha's mouth in an immediately passionate liplock as he was once again met with the electrifying sensation of his partner's soft and luscious lips pressed against his.

As he once more indulged himself in the feeling of her mouth against his own, Jaune brought his right hand upwards, touching below her exposed belly button before bringing it up her naked torso until he reached the bottom of the sexy black lace bra, fingering his way underneath it and pressing his hand to her breast, beginning to grope it.

Pyrrha's gasp into his mouth allowing him to begin to thrust his tongue into her cavern combined with the feel of her breast in his hand almost sent Jaune completely over the edge, the perfection and size to the hot flesh that filled his fingers sending his mind into a complete haze as he fondled her right breast, all the while engaging her mouth with his own.

"Mphwah-! Jaune~" Pyrrha enunciated as their lips parted, each other's saliva connecting them as her breath grew hot and steamy, her expression flushed.  
Pyrrha began to moan and breathe heavily as Jaune continued to touch her right breast, brushing against her now hard nipple and rubbing around her bright pink areola.

One not being enough, Jaune ran his other free hand up her heavenly body cupping her left breast with his left hand as he now pushed the bra up over her pair of desirable, voluptuous breasts as he kneaded them both, the warmth and feel of groping both of her breasts sending waves of pleasure throughout both Jaune and Pyrrha.

Following a particularly large gasp from Pyrrha, leaving her tongue sticking out of her mouth, Jaune lent forward and captured it with his lips, sucking on her cherry tongue before the two engaged in a deep, wet tongue wrestle.

The next few minutes were pure heaven for Jaune as he simultaneously ravished Pyrrha's mouth, both of their moans muffled by each other's tongues as they sloppily traded saliva, Jaune molesting Pyrrha's beautiful breasts and enjoying every part of them, as well as the sensation he enjoyed as he rammed his crotch into her skirt, pressing her backside up against the lockers.

Separating from Pyrrha's mouth with a pop, Jaune descended downwards, hungrily capturing Pyrrha's left breast in his mouth as he begun to suckle onto her nipple, causing the redhead to cry out in pleasure as Jaune too was overwhelmed with the sensation.

Her tongue sticking out, Pyrrha hugged Jaune's head as he simultaneously went to work on her breasts with his mouth and grinded her against the lockers she lent against with mind bending passion. Pyrrha going in to lick up Jaune's earlobe as he went down on her breasts.

Taking in Pyrrha's other breast, Jaune alternated between groping, sucking, and adoring each large breast as he feared he now may no longer be able to go on in his regular school life without requesting to have a taste of this beauty's pair of breasts.

Still enrapturing Pyrrha's chest, the girl herself decided to do some work herself as she held the boy's head to her bosom as he slobbered over her breasts, herself deciding to reach her hands down to Jaune's back, allowing her to vigorously work her skirted crotch into his, granting both immediate euphoria as Jaune moaned with his mouth still filled by Pyrrha's breast.

Eventually, following an almost half hour of Jaune going between Pyrrha's breasts and mouth as well as humping her against a locker, Pyrrha's effects upon the lock to the locker room had almost completely worn off, the door returning to normal.

Currently occupied with sucking on Pyrrha's left nipple, Jaune only pulled away when Pyrrha lifted his head with her hands, a lusty expression on her face as she brought him in for a brief, wet kiss before separating and holding his face in her hands.

Without any words, Pyrrha removed her hands from the dreamy eyed Jaune as she lowered her hands to the hem of her checkered skirt, her blush intensifying as she begun to pull down, her waist slowly being revealed, her round cheeks poking out of her skirt before her hand movements stopped entirely.

Jaune and Pyrrha both blinked. Did they just hear...?

"I'm serious, Weiss! Team CFVY said that a Nevermore was headed for Coco and got hit by a Boarbatusk! I mean, how lucky can you get?!" Ruby excitedly buzzed around her partner as they both entered the locker rooms, eager to get their weapons and head out for some evening sparring.

"Of course they did, Ruby. And I hear team CRDL won the Vytal Festival." Weiss rolled her eyes at the younger girl as they walked down the rows of lockers, being seemingly the only ones there as Weiss raised an eyebrow, hoping to have found Jaune here, him having been nowhere else.

Aside from the two intruders, currently pressed up against each other in a nearby locker were the forms of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, the male pressing his chest up against the girl's bare breasts whilst he licked her neck up and down whilst the girl struggled to keep her balance in the confined space, her legs coiling around Jaune's for support.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the sight of the blazer and shirt left upon the floor of the locker room, completely unaware of the pair ravishing each other's bodies in the locker just a few meters away.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her partner as they both sat at a wooden table hidden in the adult section of the library where Jaune had a rather... unexpected experience with Blake Belladonna not that long before.

"Yeah, if I'm serious about helping people with this, then this is the first step." Jaune nodded, sitting right beside her as several chairs lay on the other side of the table, intended for a very specific group of girls that Jaune had invited to the library in hopes of a meeting in which he could inform them of his recent thoughts about his semblance.

"Hm, I never expected to see you here, Pyrrha." Blake commented as she stealthily entered from behind the two, must having come through a secret entrance of hers as she took a seat opposite Jaune and Pyrrha, the former thanking her for coming as they awaited the rest.

A sudden uproar from outside the library doors caused Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake to turn to look as Yang walked side by side with Weiss Schnee towards the table, Ruby meekly entering in from behind her elder sister as Weiss and Yang stormed over with a competitive glint in their eyes.

"I'm telling you, he invited me here, Yang." Weiss insisted as she walked at a pace that passed Yang's as the huntress strode forward to catch up, frowning.  
"No, I'm the one who got the message, slow down, would you?" Yang asked the heiress as the trio approached the table, only becoming aware of their other company as Yang and Weiss faced Jaune with slightly embarrassed expressions.

"Actually, I invited you all here, would you mind sitting down for a bit?" Jaune asked as the three girls looked skeptically between themselves before complying and taking their seats beside Blake on the opposite side of Jaune and Pyrrha, Ruby eyeing the two spare seats beside her with suspicion before the library doors swung open once more.

"Whoow! That was a thrill, nice lucky charm, Arc. Not a garment on me out of place, for now that is..." Coco spoke with a wink visible behind her shades as she walked into the library, her more introverted partner following in from behind as Velvet offered a shy but gleeful wave towards Jaune who beamed at her in response.

"Lucky charm? What is she talking about, Jaune?" Weiss asked, confused, as Coco and Velvet took their places beside Ruby, all the allocated seats taken as Jaune took a moment to clear his throat.

"There's a reason I asked you all here today. It's about... well, uh, how do I put this...?" Jaune pondered, looking down at the desk as all girls present leaned in, intrigued at the reason Jaune had called a meeting with the entirety of team RWBY as well as half of team CFVY.

Jaune opened his eyes with a start as he turned to see Pyrrha offering a supporting hand over his as he took a deep breath before he turned to the expectant girls. Ready to explain everything.

* * *

"So... in short, I want to use this power to help people. Including you all, but it all depends on how you feel about the matter." Jaune finished, just relieved to have gotten through what he wanted to say, using sparing detail of course.

He had informed them of the semblance discovery and what it did to him, and what it could do for them, subtly cluing in to the girls that the other girls around them had also experienced kisses from Jaune.

Blake, Velvet, Coco and Pyrrha of course already knew but to Yang, Weiss and Ruby, this was brand new. Shifting uncomfortably in their seats as they came to the realization that they weren't the only ones to partake in the young Arc recently, and to learn that part of the reason had been the spectacularly ridiculous semblance he spoke of.

Pyrrha offered him a supportive smile, happy that her partner had managed to get it all out in the open before she turned to the listening girls, seeing contemplative looks all around. Gradually however, it seemed like the girls came to realize just what Jaune was saying entailed.

"So, if we want, we can come to you for some luck during missions and, well, things like tests and everyday life?" Yang asked, initially finding the concept hard to process but the more she thought about it, the more promising this semblance could be. From what she had heard about team CFVY's excursion, the luck had gotten them out of some pretty hairy situations.

"Yeah. We're still figuring it out but so far I know how to grant good luck for twenty four hours. We think a kiss to the lips lasting more than ten seconds can give luck for longer than that. Past that, well, I'll come back to you on that." Jaune explained roughly as Pyrrha looked down bashfully at the mention of 'figuring it out' as she earned a suspicious look from Weiss.

"So, we have all... been with you?" Weiss asked slowly, the other girls looking up at this as Jaune knew this was bound to come up. He contemplated his answer carefully before looking back up to answer the heiress honestly.

"At first, I was taken aback by the semblance. It might have gotten to my head a bit, when I did things with you all, it was mostly heat of the moment, gorgeous girls like you coming up to me of all people? But now, when I think about it, I really do care about you girls." Jaune spoke, looking around to meet the eyes of all present who sat listening intently.

"Yeah, maybe you could say I'm saying that because you are all gorgeous and I want to kiss you. Hell, maybe that's not entirely wrong. But deep down, I think about having a way to help you girls and I gotta be honest, I really want to make use of it. I might not be good enough for you girls, but if you would consider letting me try to help, well that would be enough for me." Jaune finished honestly as the girls looked genuinely surprised with the honesty of his words.

Pyrrha couldn't hold back the prideful and touched smile that came with hearing her partner say things like that. It was times like then when she saw how he truly wanted to help his friends in any way he could, that was one of the many reasons why she...

"Thank you, Jaune. For being honest with us." Weiss looked at him directly with a genuine small smile, looking between the other girls who appeared to be taking in what Jaune had said. She was fairly confident what the general thinking was pointed towards but decided to speak for the group.  
"Could we have some time to think it over?" she asked with a polite smile as Jaune nodded slowly.

Honestly, he had expected what he put forward to be met with more adversity, but the girls in front of him seemed grateful for opening up to them.

"Well, I know what I'm leaning towards. Catch you later, ladies' man." Coco spoke as she lifted herself from the chair along with her partner.  
"I'll see you later, Jaune?" Velvet asked the blonde boy as he happily nodded towards her, adamant to fulfill his promise to get to know the two girls from team CFVY better.

"Um... Yeah, we'll see you in class. Or later, or whatever. Okay, come on sis..." Ruby happily waved before trying to snap her elder sister out of the sudden ideas that were popping up all over her head. Ruby herself wasn't too sure on what this all meant but decided to focus on getting her entranced elder sister out of the library first.

Weiss and Blake both snagged on one point, that being what 'past kissing' entailed as they both were genuinely interested in the concept, feeling some heat in their faces. Both girls kept their composure, however, as they exited the library after bidding farewell to Jaune.

Once it was just the two of them, Jaune let out a grand sigh of sighs. Was that potentially the most difficult talk he had ever been given the pleasure of giving? Potentially harder. Still, a part of him felt much lighter, relieved that he had finally been honest with the girls closest to him.

Feeling something soft and warm, Jaune turned to see Pyrrha place a peck on his cheek as he turned to see her proud expression a mere inch away.  
"Good job!" she spoke simply before Jaune leaned in to thank her, gracing her lips as they engaged in a small, loving kiss before Pyrrha spoke between kisses.

"Now, about what comes next...?"

* * *

The door to the team JNPR door crashed open as the forms of Jaune stumbled in, the form of Pyrrha straddling his waist as she held her arms around his neck, their mouths entwined as they engaged in the passion and heat they had regrettably had to cut short earlier in the day.

Confident that Nora and Ren would be occupied with errands in Vale, Pyrrha held nothing back as she allowed Jaune's arms to explore her body as her tongue played ferociously with his, Jaune hugging her form against his tightly as he held her up in the air.

Saliva beginning to fall from their mouths, Jaune hobbled over to his bed, his mouth still loving the intensity of Pyrrha's kiss as he pressed forward, purposely falling down onto the bedsheets. Pyrrha let out a deep moan as Jaune fell down onto her hot, heaving body down on the bed.

Their uniforms still on, disheveled, Jaune engaged his tongue in a deep, torrid kiss, putting every ounce of passion he could muster into worshiping Pyrrha Nikos's mouth, their lips occasionally parting to see their tongues twirling around one another.

From their missionary position, Jaune reached his arms down to Pyrrha's legs, her stockings still pulled up to her upper thigh but her skirt bunched up to her waist that Jaune's crotch now grinded against as his hands took hold of her shapely thighs, warm and supple to the touch as he moaned into the redhead's mouth.

Feeling the skirt bunched up and his crotch touching some fabric below it, Jaune couldn't help but buck against her crotch, dry humping the athletic partner as he took a break from her mouth, instead slathering his tongue up her neck as she let out heavy, hot pants.

Whilst still humping away at her, Jaune couldn't help but lament over how good he thought she looked in her uniform yet he instead now wanted it off of her.  
Jaune lifted his hands in the heat of the exchange to her blazer, dispatching it even quicker than before and casting it aside before he began to work away at her buttons.

The black bra barely lasted a moment this time as Jaune reached around her back and unhooked it, pulling it off and throwing it to the side as her two seductive, giant breasts now jiggled endlessly as her entire body shook with his movements. Initially too captivated by the sight of her breasts shaking up and down before him, Jaune soon recovered.

All her buttons undone, Jaune stuck out his tongue, running it from below her belly button, slathering it up her toned torso like he did with Yang. Except this time he took in it all, her scent, the touch and temperature of his skin and the sounds coming from the girl herself as he ran his tongue up to her breasts, taking a moment to lick all over each one.

With a gasp from Pyrrha, Jaune replaced his tongue with both hands fondling her breasts as his tongue continued on upwards, tasting her skin all the way up her neck until he reached her chin, then her lips where he finally regained entry to her mouth, sticking his tongue in to capture her wet, soft tongue as they once again begun to make out.

With Jaune occupied with servicing her mouth and fondling her breasts, Pyrrha took the liberty of removing his hoodie, leaving him shirtless as he immediately took this opportunity to run his bare chest against her breasts, groaning at the feel of the mounds and hardened nipples pressing against his bare skin.

Lifting herself up, Pyrrha sat up, embracing Jaune and entering his mouth as her naked breasts pleasured his chest. They continued their passionate kiss and rubbing until Jaune fell backwards onto the bed.

Now, given time for a breather, Jaune marveled at the sight before him. Now straddling his crotch was a near naked Pyrrha, her breasts and milky white skin exposed for their goddess like beauty. The only articles of clothing remaining being her checkered skirt and her stockings which were slightly pulled down now.

As the teens both heavily panted, Pyrrha felt something inside of her confirm that this was the right time. Jaune seemed to come to the same realization as he too became prepared to give all he was to the girl before him.

"Jaune... just remember..." Pyrrha spoke between breaths, fixing Jaune with a loving, meaningful look as he listened earnestly, the beauty before him uttering the words slowly to convey their meaning as Jaune was drawn to the beauty of her vivid green eyes.

"No matter... who you will be with or what you do from now on... first and foremost, you are mine." she declared simply. Jaune could do little but offer a loving gaze and nod, making sure she knew he understood and he would always remember that.

With that final grace, Pyrrha reached down to her thighs, lifting up her skirt and revealing the black lacy underwear that lay concealed underneath. Slowly, enticingly, she took two fingers and lowered the underwear downwards, down to her fit thighs before she pulled them down out through her feet, dropping them behind her on the bedspread.

Jaune lay breathless as he saw it, Pyrrha's bright pink womanhood laying below her scrunched up skirt as she bared it for Jaune to witness, trusting him as her very first. Slowly, she reached down and unbuttoned Jaune's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

There, standing firm and erect was his manhood as Pyrrha tentatively lowered her warmth down onto the mast, shifting up and down upon it to cause it to harden even further before a silent exchange occurred between the two partners.

With a shared love and knowing, the two connected.

Pyrrha lowered herself down onto his manhood, feeling it part her walls as she let out a slight wince, a small trickle of blood coming down as Jaune instantly froze, moving his hands to her waist to slow her down as she took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, her breasts falling free in front of his face.

Pyrrha's pained expression slowly shifted towards tolerance, then a pleasure began to stimulate her. Deciding to lower herself further, Jaune let out an almighty groan, the sensation of feeling his manhood being enveloped by Pyrrha's tight walls causing a euphoria within him that he had never experienced before.

Slowly, but surely, Pyrrha lowered herself till Jaune's manhood was at the hilt, Pyrrha's walls enveloping his as both Jaune and Pyrrha took a minute to adjust, feelings of pleasure neither had known beforehand surfacing now that they were officially having sex, both now having lost their virginity.

Feeling comfortable enough now, Pyrrha began to move, her lovely legs brushing against his thighs as courses of pleasure were sent through him the stimulation from her movement causing him to breathe heavily as her naked form started to gyrate above him.

Gradually, she began to build up speed, bucking back and forth whilst Pyrrha began to let out howls of pleasure, Jaune taking firm hold of the side of her thighs, fingers brushing her rear as he felt her womanhood clamping down on him with every movement.

Allowing her to do the work at first, Pyrrha bucked her hips furiously, servicing the cock inside of her greatly as she moved to and fro, the slaps of her soft skin against his own causing even more pleasure for the both of them, despite how impossible that seemed.

As the intensity increased, Pyrrha began to full on ride Jaune, picking up great speed as her breasts swung wildly before Jaune took the lovely liberty of taking them into his hands and fondling them whilst she rode him like an animal, both beginning to moan loudly now.

Leaning forward, Jaune took her breasts into his mouth as she continued to move her hips rapidly, causing his cock intense pleasure it had never felt before as she too felt her common mind losing out to the pleasure she was now experiencing.

Deciding to do a bit himself, Jaune took a firm hold of Pyrrha's buttocks beneath her skirt and begun to thrust his manhood upwards into her, causing her to yelp as she pressed her sizable breasts up against his face, the speed and intensity of his thrusts only increasing as Pyrrha's moans became stilted and her breathing became heavier.

Replicating what they had done earlier whilst kissing, Jaune lifted Pyrrha up into his lap. Thrusting furiously upwards as Pyrrha couldn't quite stifle the noises escaping her mouth. Their forms pressed together and her legs around his back, crossing over behind him, the passion of the moment could only rise.

"W-w-wait...!" Pyrrha got out between moans as Jaune slowed his pace, pushing in and out of her slowly before he leaned down, beginning to place kisses all up her torso, on her breasts before coming up to her face where he engaged in a sensual, intense liplock as his speed begun to pick up again.

Both being beginners, they both felt their time coming, Pyrrha didn't say anything however and allowed him to continue as he changed their positions once again, laying Pyrrha down in front of him.

Jaune took a second to appreciate the glorious body before him prior to him lurching forwards as they entered missionary, Jaune beginning to bury his hilt into Pyrrha as she arched her back, moaning in pleasure. Jaune lent forward, pressing his body against her naked form as he took her mouth, engaging in a last sloppy kiss.

Passionately filling her mouth, Jaune took hold of her cheeks as he thrust into her again and again, feeling something rise up within him Pyrrha also felt it as Jaune picked up speed.

The two partners both built up incredible speed as Pyrrha worked her tongue around his as his manhood plowed into her relentlessly.  
"Pyrrha, I'm going to-" he started as the euphoria made itself abundantly clear in both bodies.

"It's fine, I took precautions beforehand... go on!" she urged between kissing him as she wrapped her legs around his back.  
Jaune needed no further encouragement as he delivered the final few thrusts, moaning deeply into Pyrrha's mouth as both the blonde boy and the athletic redhead came to an end.

Pyrrha shuddered with pleasure as she felt something warm enter her from the boy. Jaune let out a heavy breath before coming down onto Pyrrha's body, pecking up her neck tiredly as she let out a giggle before taking a hand and running it through his hair.

"I'm feeling lucky already..." she spoke between breaths in bed with the boy she adored so much.

* * *

 **Hey, back from the thing that kept me busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review or PM with ideas/suggestions or who you want next, I read everything that gets posted but I can't always respond, sorry :(. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**


	8. Hit and a Ms

**Hey, here's a new one. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter may be a similar delay as I am very busy at the moment. Which while I appreciate people's concerns about when the next chapter is coming, rude demands for new chapters don't exactly help writing morale. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy! The girl with the most votes for this, or should I say woman, is GLYNDA GOODWITCH!**

* * *

EDIT: I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT ENTIRELY BOLD FOR SOME PEOPLE. IT APPEARED NORMAL ON MY LAPTOP. HOPEFULLY THIS IS NOW FIXED.

With his eyes scrunched closed, Jaune felt two sources of heat. One being the feeling of the morning sun rays beating down upon his eyelids, the other came from a busty form coiled around his, a smile broke out on Jaune's face before he flickered his eyes open.

Having awoken from the eventful night before, Jaune looked down at the bed he was currently sharing. Feeling a weight over his left arm he turned to see the sleeping, gorgeous face of Pyrrha Nikos breathing in a steady rhythm, her breath tickling Jaune's cheek as he smiled warmly down at her. His eyes wandering downwards Jaune was more than elated to be met with the sight of Pyrhha Nikos's naked body sleeping against his on his bed.

Her chest bare and alluring in the orange glow, her perfectly toned body extending downwards as one of her thick thighs sprawled over his left leg, censoring her slightly as heavenly body was making this morning the most pleasurable one he'd had in a... well, ever!

Reaching down and laying his hand upon her lower back, Jaune pulled his partner's form closer into his as she made out a humble murmur in her sleep, Jaune finding this moment simultaneously incredibly adorable as well as intensely sexy.

As the events of the day before ran through Jaune's head, he smiled as he realised he had just done the equivalent of going Ivysaur, evolving into a higher level of being, he had finally done it!

He fisted the air with his free hand. Yeah, fuck you virginity! Pun VERY MUCH intended!

Whilst he was more than happy with that fact and the fact he was currently hugging a naked Pyrhha Nikos, there was something else important on his mind.  
What was his next move?

In the excitement of. last night, he had almost forgotten the reason behind it all. Well, not the only reason but a major one, his power. The power to instill a supernatural amount of luck. He had decided to use it to help others, and with help from Blake and Pyrrha, he had been piecing together just how it worked. In his head, he recalled what he knew so far.

FOR HIM:

1\. When he kisses a girl, he will gain luck for seven days.  
2\. The same partner cannot effectively kiss twice in a month.  
3\. Sex (effect unknown)

FOR OTHERS:

1\. A lick upon the body allows girl to receive luck for (?) days. A kiss may have longer lasting effect.  
2\. Jaune is the only one with this semblance, as far as he knows...  
3\. Sex (effect unknown).

Hmmm. The details weren't exactly perfected, mostly that last part about the effects received from what he had just done with his partner.  
As he reached down, stroking Pyrhha's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, he decided that he couldn't go back on what he had said now, at least he'd have her to help him out.

* * *

"Ren, you seem tired, are you all right?" Pyrrha asked from across the lunch table, herself and Jaune sitting close together on one side as a disappointed Nora and utterly lethargic Ren who looked about ready to give up on this meager existence known as life, yes, he took his sleep schedule rather seriously.

Jaune chuckled nervously, reaching a hand to lay upon Ren's shoulder as he promised to buy him some coffee later. It was mostly Jaune's fault he was like this, upon realizing him and Pyrhha were enjoying each other's company far too much to leave the bed they shared, he sent a quick message to Nora.  
 _"Massive Grimm sighting near city! Apparently hiding near woodland, you guys should steer clear of_ it!".  
 _  
_Fully aware that this would have the opposite effect, Nora apparently spent the night searching for the beast, dragging Ren in tow as they scoured throughout the early hours. Jaune was simply glad the two were there this morning, otherwise things may have been a bit... quieter.

Aside the four of them, sat the members of team RWBY eating with an odd array of expressions. Ruby seemed to perform every act robotically, unsure of how to act as she ate her peas with a wide eyed expression. Blake was the least affected as she sat unaware of the world, studying her novel. Yang and Weiss, however, seemed intent upon suspicious, supposedly discrete glances.

Weiss watched Yang for any action whatsoever, as Yang did the same for Pyrrha beside Jaune. Both of them wary of the other suddenly making a move upon the blonde boy who had yesterday announced to all of them that he had kissed them all, and that he wanted to continue to do so in order to help them with his semblance.

Of course, Weiss was most concerned about the further research of the power that Pyrrha mentioned, it surely couldn't have meant? Weiss studied Jaune who seemed to be temporarily lost in thought. Looking over to Pyrrha Weiss identified an air of satisfaction and guilty pleasure as she sat especially close to Jaune, any closer and he would be obligated to pay for her services...

"Jaune, what are you thinking about? You are glaring at your Weetabix..." Nora asked cautiously, seeing her team leader's intense eye contact with his cereal and growing more and more concerned by the second. Jaune looked up to her and he seemed to wonder to himself a question before he decided to ask the question.

"Hey Nora, pick a number between one and five." He asked simply, holding up a one and five with his hands as Nora eyed him curiously.  
"Why? What for?" she asked, intrigued as Jaune considered seriously whether or not it was risk such a thing but shaking his head he concluded that finding the extent of this ability was more important than his own safety at this point.

"If you don't pick the one I write down we can spar, and you can try out that new set of grenades you got for Magnhild. That's a four in five chance you get to beat me senseless, and with my consent this time! Pick the one I write down and I... get a free hug or something." Jaune proposed with false enthusiasm as Nora's eyes lit like lanterns and she was overcome with excitement at the notion.

"You got it!" she agreed with a mischievous tone as Jaune proceeded to write down a number on a nearby napkin, and turning around he accomplished two things, showing Pyrrha the number to ensure he didn't cheat and to realize that team RWBY all had their eyes trained on what he was doing. He supposed that was natural, this was the entire basis for what he offered them.

Once confirmed, Jaune hid the napkin from the ginger bundle of health hazards who seemed to be attempting to activate some variety of x ray vision to peer through at what number Jaune had written down. Turning back to Nora, Jaune prayed silently for this to work out, lest he become a tattered ragdoll by the end of the day.

Nora studied Jaune thoroughly, deliberating over an answer for a excruciating period of time as she seemed to begin to say a number then change her mind at the very last minute. At the point when Jaune was willing to allow the beating to occur anyway, Nora settled upon what she was sure would be one of the four that Jaune didn't write down.

"I choose... number five!" Nora announced, thrusting her finger in Jaune's face as his eyes grew wide, all eyes present shifting now back to him as they waited with hitched breath, eyes scanning his expression for any indication of whether or not his limbs would be attached by the end of today. Only Pyrrha seemed amazed as Jaune slowly turned over the napkin.

 _'5'_

"I'll be claiming that hug when I see fit. And it shall be of the 'bear' variety, miss Valkyrie." Jaune laid back coolly, trying to hide the shock of the four on one odds being turned around entirely. Still, this was something he probably could have accomplished with just a kiss, whereas what he did with Pyrrha surely meant more than that.

How to test it further? He sat and pondered this awhile as Nora threw her hands to her face in frustration as Ren and the girls looked on in amazement. The notion of it simply being 'luck' not helping the idea of a supernatural force in this instance.

Feeling perhaps a little adventurous, Jaune got up from his seat and turned round to the table adjacent to theirs at the other side of the cafeteria, housing four brutish students of their year that fit the stereotype of the bully variety, almost as if they were placed there in order to make a protagonist character look better in comparison. Shaking off the oddly specific thought, Jaune headed over.

"Punch me in the face?" Jaune asked as he addressed Cardin Winchester and his three cronies, all bearing bird inspired names for convenience sake. Cardin blinked twice, then three times at the blonde before him standing with his eyes closed and pointing a finger to the face he had just been cordially invited to punch.

"Did you actually ask that or is that just what I hear you say when you talk at all times?" Cardin replied with a genuinely curious expression at the boy.  
"Well, I figure you would. Plus if I only ask, then whether or not you decide to do it is still left to luck, right? I'm not jinxing it this way but it would still take a pretty sizable amount of luck to escape with my face un-punched so why don't you, Dove, Skye, Russell and Tweetie Pie try to lay one on me?" Jaune explained, his eyes still shut.

"Beat it, Jaune, you helped out with the Ursa back then but if you annoy me you're just as fair game as the book freak." Cardin growled, dismissing him entirely as he turned back to his meal. Jaune's eyes shot open, Cardin's words having snagged something inside of him as he lay a hand upon the tall ginger boy's shoulder with a tight grip.

"Book freak? You don't really mean Blake, do you?" Jaune asked, his smile waning as he could already predict his words, still he had to hear them from him.  
"Oh yeah, the know it all with the soft spot for the faunus freaks? We're gonna loosen a few screws in her precious Gambol Shroud before combat later, now we'll see how she likes fighting bare handed against a mace. You don't mind, right? She isn't your friend." Cardin told him with an unmistakable malice as Jaune let out a forced chuckle.

"Oh no, yeah, although... If you wanna beat someone weapon-less with that dick compensation weapon of yours then..." Cardin couldn't reply to Jaune's insult before he felt a bare fist collide with his left cheek, planting his face flat into his plate of lunch, breaking it with a crack as he failed to register what the hell has just happened.

"How about me?" Jaune asked simply before the reality came clear to Cardin, Jaune had hit him. Fury erupting upon his scarlet raged face, Cardin grabbed the hilt of his mace and rose from his seat, just about ready to turn the boy into vanilla cake mix and make a nice birthday piece. Jaune didn't make any move to run or defend himself.

"First you, then the bitch in the bow." Cardin snarled as he reeled back his mace arm, Jaune standing with a difficult to read expression. He wasn't looking at Cardin, rather anything but. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. Was he expecting a miracle to save him? Cardin ignored the boy's idiocy and began to swing forward with a roar.

"Shit! My pumpkin! Curse my sporadically timed arm spasms!" cried a nearby student who had a while back been a black silhouette but had as of late been bothered to be animated, the massive orange fruit flying from the random girl's arms as it flew through the air majestically before making contact with the face of Cardin Winchester.

One second there, the next knocked to the floor unconscious by a flying pumpkin. Neat.  
Jaune had to wonder if there was any possible way to lose if something as ridiculous as that could happen, to prove his point Dove Bronzewing proceeded to grab a nearby steak knife and hurl it at the blonde boy. In reflex, Jaune reached out his hand to block it. Not at all expecting the blade to pass through the gap between his fingers and stop at the hilt.

Letting out a whistle as a good half of the cafeteria was sitting in awe at the scene he was playing out in front of their eyes, Jaune decided to test his luck further. Twirling the knife around Jaune tossed it back at Dove, the intention of his being not to kill him of course, unsure whether Dove's aura could withstand it after all. As his mighty luck would have it, the hilt side of the knife ended up colliding with Dove's forehead. The boy fell out cold next to his fallen leader.

Now confident that Pyrrha had granted him something real special, Jaune surprised all spectators by taking one hand and covering his eyes completely.  
"Okay, I promise I won't peek. Come on, you know you want to..." Jaune coaxed, speaking to the two remaining members of team CRDL who looked confused before they remembered how pissed they were supposed to be.

Waiting a few seconds, Jaune abandoned all concepts of strategy and lifted his left hand, coiling it into a fist and then thrusting it forward with a hefty punch.  
The sound of a surprised yelp of pain and the feeling of his fist hitting douchebag was all the evidence he needed. Uncovering his eyes he was met with the sight of Skye Lark now holding his nose with a budding tear present in his eye.

One left. Jaune raised his glance to the mohican rocker with a look of very perplexed annoyance upon his face before he decided enough was enough. He was gonna beat this custard cream motherfucker until he handed in a handwritten apology to the four of them. Of course, that _was_ the plan. This was somewhat impeded when he found himself crashing to the floor.

Russell looked at his feet in puzzlement as he was met with the sight of his shoelaces tangled securely, tripping him instantly. When the hell had they gotten so tangled?!

The fight was over, Cardin was laying in the pumpkin that randomly struck him, Dove passed out from the knife Jaune had caught and thrown back, Skye reeling from the punch Jaune had thrown without looking and Russell laying defeated prematurely with his laces unexpectedly intertwined.

Jaune looked upon the fallen pricks with amazement, he had done all of this? This power was definitely something else...  
His friends from teams RWBY and JNPR had begun to come over to fuss over the blonde teen but why was it that their voices were all distorted and muffled? And why, oh why, was he suddenly losing the strength to stand...?

Managing to arrive before his body collapsed to the floor, Jaune was caught in between the lap and upper body by a certain feline in monochrome who held concern in her golden gaze as she took hold of him, his eyes fluttering shut and his body turning limp.

At a nearby table, three students in black peered in mild curiosity, one pair of burning irises very keen on the enigma before them.

* * *

Waking for the second time that very day, Jaune was met with the sight of the medical room ceilings, pure and white as he let out a sigh. He wasn't dead then, that was pretty wizard, he supposed.

His body couldn't handle that many uses of his semblance right now, then? With the pumpkin, knife catch and throw, punch and laces that made five instances of the power activating. For now, that was all his body could handle. Still, that back then wasn't just odd luck. It was almost as if reality itself was warping to fit what best suited him.

That was the difference between a kiss and the whole deal. During that time, Jaune felt like he could do anything and it would work out, and perhaps he was right. This semblance was always incredible but this took things to a whole new level. He only hoped Pyrrha was enjoying the same luck right about now.

It was then that he noticed it, an odd weight upon his chest, looking down at his chest, Jaune was faced with the understatement of a pleasant surprise as the resting form of Blake Belladonna lay sprawled upon his chest. She fluttered open her purple tinted eyelids to meet Jaune's confused eyes with a pair of glowing, warm golden irises.

"I guess it works when you're asleep, too then?" Blake concluded aloud as Jaune raised an eyebrow. "I saw you as a good napping partner and wanted to stay with you after you passed out. Of course, Pyrrha may not be so keen so I supposed a little luck was required for me to stay." Blake explained with a hint of mischief in her tone as she clued in her sleeping kiss.

The thought that Blake's luck seemed to block Pyrrha's increased luck was stored away for now as Blake made an offer. "Well, to make up for my kissing you without permission, I'll allow you to return the favour, I suppose." Blake announced with a faux sigh as she rose her face to Jaune's level upon the pillows and closed her eyes.

Jaune, entreated by both wanting to thank Blake for helping him research and her immanent beauty, Jaune happily decided to comply to her terms. Reaching one hand to brush her black locks away from her face, Blake made no movement of her own, he supposed this was what she meant by letting him kiss her without her doing anything.

Leaning in, Jaune pressed his lips to Blake's in a simple kiss, enjoying the warmth and softness of her lips against his own as the sensation sent electricity throughout him. The new concept of Blake not doing anything herself was exciting as it invited Jaune to worship her mouth upon his own volition.

Separating by half an inch so the escape of her warm breath still tickled him, he delivered numerous pecks to her full access lips, connecting in many fast kisses that created a small line of saliva between their closed lips as he repeated the kisses in quick succession, loving the sensation of her unforgettable lips already.

With her lips still shut, Jaune ran his tongue all around them, tasting the soft, supple skin of her lips before digging it into her lips slightly, sliding under her lips a little and tasting the full extent of her lips. With this completed Jaune lurched his face forward, his lips now fully capturing Blake's as his mouth interlocked with hers.

Taking a moment, Jaune sucked on Blake's upper lip, savoring the taste of her with a slurping sound as he also began to move his body, his lower body now rising up to grind against Blake's immobile form as he wrapped his arms around her back, reaching his hand to her bare lower back and running his hand upon her.

As Jaune's chest lifted, it brushed up into Blake's form, pressing against her chest as she gasped lightly, allowing Jaune's tongue to enter her mouth. With a moan he explored her wet cavern, tonguing her mouth and finally coming into contact with her relatively still tongue and beginning a one sided play with her tongue as a blush emerged on Blake's cheeks.

With a suckling noise, Jaune began to suck on Blake's tongue within her mouth, she could no longer keep up the play as she let out a murmur, her tongue being adored by Jaune too much to remain still from as she felt the intense pleasure coarse throughout her.

Hearing her, Jaune paused momentarily, beginning to retract his tongue slowly to check on her when Blake jumped into action. Throwing her arms around his neck, Blake made a high, muffled noise and thrust her tongue deep down Jaune's throat, reciprocating Jaune's grinding motion twofold by gyrating her body down into his with a heated passion.

Overcome by the intense euphoria, Jaune matched her passion, the two teenage forms convulsing against one another as they engaged in a saliva filled battle of the tongues as the make out grew steamy and hot. Hugging her form close, Jaune relished in the tongue play for over a minute as the two treated the medical bay bed as their own pleasure domain.

Eventually, the two separated, breathing heavy from the passion and the kiss and the body effort both had put in. With a hearty sigh, Jaune rested his head against the pillow behind him and let out a chuckle despite himself.

"And just when I said this power wasn't just to meaninglessly kiss you girls..." he lamented with a half smile before Blake lifted a hand and placed it on his right cheek, grabbing his attention as she fixed him with a meaningful look, a half lidded smile accentuating her sun shade irises as she spoke softly.

"Faunus hearing has its curses... and its virtues. Such as hearing certain valiant teenagers standing up to a gang of bullies for his very good friend, for example." She elaborated, the heartwarming smile upon Blake's face now making sense to Jaune. Sure enough, Blake could probably have taken them all even without her weapon, it was the thought that counted though.

"I appreciate things like that, though don't make a habit of it, all right?" Blake lightly chided him as he broke a smile before nodding in agreement. Blake returned his expression with her trademark grin before she lent down and planted a kiss upon his other cheek. The pair shared a laugh together before getting up off of one another, both still feeling the buzz from the act as they swiftly exited the medical bay.

* * *

"Hey, sorry if I made you worry earlier. Got some good info though..." Jaune greeted as he swung open the door to the JNPR dorm room, seeing Pyrrha sitting by herself upon her bedside. She looked up to him with a warning expression that made him raise an eyebrow before she averted her eyes elsewhere, following her gaze Jaune's eyes shot wide open.

Sitting in the desk chair swiveled round towards Jaune, riding crop in hand, legs crossed and fixing Jaune with an inscrutable glance... was Glynda Motherfuckin' Goodwitch.

"Why, hello Mister Arc. Take a seat, Miss Nikos and I were just discussing your-" Glynda fixed her glasses before shifting her tone, "escapades, in the cafeteria with the members of team CRDL." she spoke with the tone that sounded indifferent but carried a great deal of suspicion towards Jaune as he took a seat beside Pyrrha on the bed.

"Yeah, that- uh. I got a little aggressive back there." Jaune said bashfully, when in truth he had only thrown two punches in the fight he was still technically the one who started the altercation. Glynda didn't seem even remotely satisfied with that answer as she opened a file on her scroll, bringing up images from a security camera inside the cafeteria at lunch times.

"A pumpkin flying into Mister Winchester... You catching a knife then hitting Bronzewing... somehow hitting young Lark without being able to see... and oh, Russell also seems to have some pretty bad luck. Now, would you care to explain these?" Glynda motioned towards the videos as she commentated on each one individually before turning to Jaune for an answer.

"I... may have something I'd like to talk with you about." Jaune began, sharing a look with Pyrrha who offered back an encouraging nod. Jaune mulled over his words as Glynda waited impatiently, slightly annoyed at the handle of conversation being taken away from her, yet she waited for his explanation.

"My semblance, it amplifies the chances of success by way of supernatural forces rather than our own actions... or put in my terms, I can give and receive luck." he told the professor, inciting prompt suspicion from Goodwitch as such a poorly defined and ludicrous ability was obviously the work of a student's wild imagination.

"Luck, Mister Arc? Whilst these incidents today _do_ seem rather unusual, I don't think they are cause for such delusions. I know it must be hard to present yourself without a known semblance in an academy such as this, however falsifying facts about yourself will only end up hurting you when you are given jobs based on your data, you understand?" Glynda returned with a tone of understanding, she didn't believe him at all.

"Professor, we have the test results from a Schnee laboratory Weiss connected us to, it says the same. I can also say that I've experienced the luck he is talking about, as have others." Pyrrha joined, handing over the white document as Jaune wondered whether or not mentioning the fact others had also received luck was a good idea based on how exactly the luck was given.

"Hmm... Oh my. The only way to receive the power is to... oh my word! _Mister Arc?!"_ Glynda exclaimed, utter shock etched upon her as she re-read over the page. If what was on the paper was true, then had this boy been going around stealing kisses from girls of his year?!

"Jaune, come to my office please. You are going to explain everything from when you received this letter. I would ask that Miss Nikos stay behind, I want to hear it from him." Glynda announced as she lifted herself from the chair, standing authoritatively opposite the two worried looking students.

Pyrrha turned to Jaune who shook his head, he was planning to talk with Glynda about this sooner or later anyhow. Giving Pyrrha's hand a comforting squeeze, Jaune stood and opened the door for the professor to exit with Jaune following obediently behind as they navigated the corners of Beacon Academy until arriving at a pair of fine oak doors.

"My personal office, make yourself comfortable." Glynda spoke as they entered in, inviting Jaune's eyes to travel the formal yet artistic room similar to Ozpin's colour scheme but with comfortable leather furniture he assumed was for the long nights of marking she was bound to for her time at the academy.

Now alone and with the seclusion and intimacy of her own office, Jaune began to look at Glynda differently. Forgetting both her age and his reason for being here, he took in the seductive sway of her hips as she walked over to her desk, taking a seat around it and motioning for Jaune to join her on the other side. With a gulp, he complied.

Looking over the piece of paper with the analysis of Jaune's semblance scrawled upon it, Jaune didn't help noticing the movement of the woman's cleavage as she lent over to investigate it further before speaking. Jaune had to admit, as would any other man, for a teacher she really was capable of spawning fantasies in an instant.

"Jaune. I would like you to please go into full detail on what has been going on. Please try not to leave anything out." she urged him as Jaune broke into a slight panic, some things required in the explanation that he would _definitely_ rather leave out. Still, this was his chance to approve his idea of helping others with his power.

Maybe he could keep things rated PG...

* * *

If Glynda's expression were to reflect one thing, it was that Jaune was incapable of keeping it PG.

"With _all_ of them? No, that's not the point here, young man. From what you have said, if I am to believe it, then it does seem like something that could be put to use in dire situations... however there is the precedent to think about. If huntsmen can suddenly attain luck to win battles then training is pointless, rendering the purpose of this school void, no?" Glynda questioned and Jaune couldn't really deny what she was saying.

Still, Glynda looked thoughtful for a moment, taking out her scroll and typing a quick message as Jaune waited patiently, becoming slightly taken with the length of the older woman's legs as she stood with the scroll. Upon receiving a reply, she turned to Jaune with a cautious look, obviously choosing her next words carefully.

"There is... a group of individuals based within this academy, including myself, who work behind the scenes with certain matters that require our delicate touch. Making your power free use would only invite laziness and exploitation, however if you agree to use the power under the jurisdiction of this group, then we can make allowances." Glynda explained, Jaune taken aback at the mention of a secret society within the school.

"I would handle briefing you personally and you would be forbidden from speaking of this group of individuals to anyone, including your friends. However I will allow you to use your ability with those who already know of your power, so long as it is not to win any tested evaluation! Only when vital." Glynda instructed further, Jaune nodding at every second word.

"I agree to the terms, thank you, Professor!" Jaune agreed passionately, taking one of Glynda's hands from where he sat with both of his. Glynda didn't pull away but seemed confused by the action. Regardless of it being unintentional, Jaune really didn't mind having Glynda's hand in his own despite the awkwardness it might cause.

Ignoring it apparently, Glynda cleared her throat and switched her scroll to its camera mode and addressed Jaune with an unfortunate tone of voice.  
"I'm sorry to ask this, but I would like to have proof for the group, two members in particular would be doubtful of this discovery to say the very least. Could you get a girl to come and 'demonstrate it with'?" she lamented as Jaune looked down.

A flash of surprise crossed Glynda's expression as she felt something wet, looking down to see Jaune Arc planting a kiss upon the back of her hand.  
"Professor... I think I should prove it with you..." he spoke softly, looking up to the professor who's expression matched neither outrage nor horror but somewhere inbetween.

"I mean... if it's a friend of mine, she might pretend for my sake. But if it's you, there's no doubt the results are reliable." Jaune explained, the ulterior motive behind wanting to kiss the suddenly very attractive older woman present as the professor herself looked absolutely flabbergasted. On one hand, he had a point, it would only be reliable if it was her, on the other it would mean kissing a student!

Of course, Ozpin would make an exception to the rule of intimacy with students for this case, although Qrow would never let it go for as long as she breathed. That wasn't the only matter though...

"What are you saying?! I'm almost double your age!" she claimed with an indignant expression, sure the boy would come to his senses with that.  
"I know but this has to work, and also, Miss, I'm sorry if I'm breaking a rule by saying this but I truly do find you beautiful. You're gorgeous, professor." he complimented with 100% honesty.

Glynda remained adamant this was a bad idea, however there was a small part deep within her that jumped at that sudden complement from the younger teen. Suddenly, whilst ridiculous and completely unprofessional, the idea of allowing him to kiss her became just a little bit inviting. With that, and a silence spanning several seconds, Glynda nodded slowly.

Now a little self conscious of how she presented herself, Glynda pulled up Jaune with the hand she held and with her other held up the scroll in order to record the kiss. Jaune stood opposite her, a single inch separating them as Jaune readied himself to perform well, she was obviously an experienced woman, after all!

"Make it fast, all right, Mister Arc?" Glynda whispered before him, the authority clear in her tone as Jaune nodded with a slightly excited smile.  
With the _*beep*_ that signaled the scroll beginning to record as Glynda turned back to face Jaune, mentally preparing herself, trying to remember to be the mature one in this situation.

Still with one hand holding Glynda's, Jaune began to lean his face forward. An odd feeling overcame the professor as the youthful pair of bright blue eyes sank into her experienced emerald orbs, it was clear that he appreciated the beauty of the woman before him. Glynda finally satisfied that this boy truly found her gorgeous.

Then, his lips connected with hers. Pleasure instantly struck Jaune as he locked lips with the professor he'd barely spoken to before her, her mature lips capturing his own perfectly, a clear sign of her experience exceeding his as he almost melted immediately at the sensation of her sweet kiss.

Conscious of the time limit for the kiss, Jaune put all his effort into sucking her upper lip, wanting to savor the sweet taste of her skin for all it was worth in their short time together. Raising one hand, Jaune placed it on her cheek, conscious not to block the camera as he re applied the kiss, Glynda reciprocating all the while.

Regrettably, just as Jaune had planned to enter his tongue into the equation, Glynda's lips left his with a smack, opening his eyes he witnessed Glynda stopping and saving the recording. Jaune blinked twice before remembering it was only meant to be long enough to activate his power and regained his composure.

"Right, now then, to demonstrate its effects..." Glynda pondered, fighting down the red tinge that threatened to reveal itself on her cheeks and the heavy breathing she was currently suppressing as she looked around herself for what she had remembered being confiscated from a student in one of Peter's classes earlier today.

Presenting Jaune with a pack of cards questioningly, Jaune shrugged. He supposed they would work as well as anything else to determine whether or not she had been granted luck.

* * *

 _*click*_

Glynda released an accomplished sigh as they finished filming the fifth instance of Glynda picking a card at random, having Jaune messily shuffle them and offer her to choose, to which she guessed right each and every time. She supposed this would be sufficient proof if Ironwood and Qrow didn't think the entirety of it was staged, which was unfortunately an actual possibility.

"Well, I believe that will be sufficient. Thank you, Mister Arc. I will be contacting you shortly with details on how the group responds, for now you may return to your dorm, Miss Nikos must be concerned." Glynda addressed Jaune who had been packing the cards back in their cardboard container as Glynda finished up recording.

"Oh, okay then..." Jaune spoke with a hint of barely concealed disappointment at leaving but none the less he stood up to bid the professor farewell.  
"Thank you for being so understanding about this whole thing." he thanked her as he took her hand in a shake, Glynda nodding amiably back at him to wish him goodbye.

To her confusion, however, he didn't immediately seem intent on leaving as he retained his hold on her hand. With his other hand he took her free hand and interlocked his fingers with hers, Glynda raising an eyebrow in alarm as Jaune fixed her with a meaningful gaze.

"Earlier... you looked surprised when I called you beautiful. It... bugged me. It should be second nature to you to bat off guys complimenting your looks but you looked taken aback. So, I just wanted you to know... your brilliant blonde hair, body I'd happily lay my life down for and emerald eyes that frankly I might accidentally find myself hypnotized... okay, I said it weird, what I mean is... I want you to know how beautiful you are." he spoke from his heart, causing unusual happenings in Glynda's.

Lifting one of her hands, Jaune placed a gentle kiss, performing the same upon the second hand respectfully. Glynda didn't respond as she had no idea to react to what the young student was saying to her. Slowly, Jaune lifted his head to her height, leaning in and softly planting a kiss upon her left cheek, leaving a warm sensation that was only improved by the kiss he left on her right cheek next.

Neither one saying a word, Jaune turned his face into hers, the feeling of his lips brushing up against Glynda's caused intense anticipation within him and effectively sealed what would transpire next. Closing his eyes, Jaune connected his lips to Glynda's in a simple but passion driven kiss that caused Glynda's breath to hitch as the familiar lips began to kiss her again.

This time, there was no limit. Jaune pressed his lips into Glynda's, worshiping the taste of her lips as he took turns sucking her upper and lower lip, Jaune's hands moving from Glynda's hands to landing upon her womanly waists and pulling her body slightly into his as Glynda rose her hands into Jaune's hair and took hold as he kissed her passionately.

Fulfilling what he couldn't accomplish earlier, Jaune snaked his tongue in between Glynda's lips, initially enjoying the sensation of licking her succulent lips up and down before finally entering in. First running his tongue against her pearly whites, Glynda opened her teeth to allow Jaune into her mouth as Glynda's perfume and body heat sent pleasure running through every fibre of Jaune's being.

Glynda moaned as Jaune's tongue came into contact with hers, however it was Jaune who was in for the surprise pleasure as Glynda's mature and experienced tongue instantly captured Jaune's and coiled around it, the saliva exchange dominated by the older woman as she serviced Jaune's tongue in ways he could have only dreamed of beforehand.

With Glynda expertly making the tongue wrestle heaven for both of them, Jaune couldn't restrain himself from placing his hands back to Glynda's backside, pulling her form against his as he actively began grinding up against his academy professor, gaining intense stimulation from rubbing against her and the hot and wet kiss that was currently overriding his mental processes.

As Glynda took the entire length of Jaune's tongue and sucked on it, Jaune couldn't stop himself wanting to explore the mature woman's body further and thus he lifted the back of Glynda's black skirt and placed his hand on her behind, groping the two glorious mounds between his fingers as Glynda started to moan loudly into his mouth.

Playing with the professor's ass lead to even more pleasure as the stimulation in the professor prompted her to move further into her student's body, her crotch rubbing up and down against his active waist as the sensation of the warm skin beneath the tights he was now feeling up overcame him as he groped them relentlessly.

Deciding to move on the attack, Jaune drew Glynda's tongue into his mouth, sucking on her tongue with a slurp as her saliva trickled down into his mouth, the fluid exchange unlike anything Jaune had experienced it before. It was then the feeling of Glynda's sizable breasts began to rub into his chest as the two mounds pressed up upon him.

Modesty forgotten, Jaune moved one hand up to Glynda's upper thigh and lifted it so her leg straddled his thigh. Lifting the other in turn, Jaune began to support her weight on his own as her legs now straddles his waist as they never broke from their sloppy yet orchestrated kiss as Jaune began to carry her across the room, their forms grinding against each other even then.

Coming across a comfortable looking leather sofa, Jaune collapsed down onto it with Glynda beneath him. Now laid down on the sofa, Jaune thrust himself on to his professor's adult body, engaging in the ferocious lip service that sent both insane currently as their saliva dripped down onto the leather furniture beneath them.

His entire body now grinding against Glynda's and his tongue exploring any and every corner of her mouth, Jaune's hand subconsciously lead itself to the buttons on Glynda's white shirt, slowly undoing button by button until he revealed a sublime pair of breasts restrained by a deep purple, lacy bra that suited her perfectly as Jaune explored other options.

Separating his mouth from hers for what seemed like the first time in eternity, Jaune moved his mouth down to the belly button exposed above the hem of her black skirt and stuck out his tongue, landing it down on her hot skin and causing shudders to fly through her body as he slathered his tongue up and down her illustrious midriff.

Moving his way up, Jaune licked between Glynda's perfectly sized mounds, laying one hand upon her covered left breast as his tongue carried on upward. Meeting her jawline with a gasp, Jaune moved down to adore her alluring neck with his tongue and slathering it with his saliva, Glynda resisted the urge to call out his name lest anybody hear her.

Resisting the urge to undo her skirt as well, Jaune proceeded to hump downwards into the woman's mature form which dwarfed both Coco and Yang as he placed his hands on both of her covered breasts whilst he dipped his tongue back into her mouth, greeting her's which had grown lonely as they returned to the hot and heavy exchange without missing a beat.

The thrusting, breast and tongue play was nothing short of heaven for both participants but Glynda felt the need to change things up a little and without any verbal warning, the professor lifted her body upwards, forcing both her and Jaune onto their knees on the leather sofa. This temporarily allowed Jaune to both ravage her mouth and run his hands across her bare back whilst her breasts rubbed into him as he hugged her form close.

Shifting the power, Glynda moved Jaune down so that her waist straddled his whilst she granted him to a glorious sight. First, she removed his miraculously not broken spectacles then she slowly moved her hands behind her back and undid a strap as Jaune's mouth begun to water at the show. Jaune gaped as the purple bra dropped and the voluptuous, perfectly sized adult female breasts presented themselves to Jaune.

Whilst not as perky as Pyrrha's due to her age, Glynda's shape and size more than made up for that as she smiled a sultry grin down towards him, allowing some of her saliva to trickle down into his mouth before moving on to her main event. Leaning over for him, the master class breasts fell down before him, the warmth of them already felt from where he lay.

With her permission, Jaune raised one hand, taking her left breast in hand and begun to knead it between his fingers as Glynda resisted to gasp, she couldn't help but allow a noise to escape her when he took the other breast in his mouth and begun to suckle on it affectionately, however.

Playing with one in his hand and groping the left with a tentative hand, Jaune licked around the areola and sucked on her nipple as the professor let out a sequence of impossible to silence gasps as Jaune pleasured her breasts simultaneously.

Not being one to leave others out, Jaune shifted breasts, running his hand over the wetted right as he planted his lips upon her glorious left mound.  
The sensation of worshiping the breasts of the gorgeous, mature woman removed any and all other senses the boy had as he was focused purely on the euphoria before him.

Glynda's senses, however, were a little more trained after living a life such as hers. So whilst her mind was being occupied by the indescribable feeling of the young teen's mouth adoring them, she was also more attuned to her surroundings so she was the first one to notice the footsteps that were making their way over to her office doors.

Realizing the immanent danger, Glynda removed her breast from Jaune's mouth with a pop as he looked up to her in alarm. Grabbing her riding crop that doubled as a variety of wand and made an erratic hand movement that instantly summoned a fresh bra and shirt to fly out from a nearby dresser and dress her form as she picked up and placed her glasses back onto her face.

"-Like I said, we shall talk later." Glynda spoke to the bewildered Jaune as she tried to remove the flustered disposition she carried as she lifted Jaune to his feet. Delivering one last gift, Glynda pressed the boy's mouth to hers in a quick, yet still heart fluttering kiss that she intended to prepare the boy for what was to come to next.

With one wave of her weapon, Jaune was suddenly propelled through the air, smashing through yet another window, at least a fancier one this time around.  
As he flew from the office in which he had sealed the deal with Glynda and her mysterious group and followed by that pleasurable session, the thing that went through Jaune's mind is how impressive it was that the window was already fixed after only a few seconds of air time.

* * *

It was when Pyrrha was contemplating asking Ren and Nora to help her search for Jaune who had been gone for over an hour when her prayer was answered in the form of her team leader entering through the dorm room door and treading inside... soaking wet from head to toe and drying his hair with his hoodie.

"Jaune?!" She asked in worry as Nora and Ren were also somewhat taken aback by the drenched Jaune Arc that presented himself before the three of them.  
"Landed in the fountain. Better than concrete, I suppose!" Jaune sighed with a smile and shaking of the head as all three team mates had to wonder how someone fresh out of a fountain could be so positive.

"Well, to sum up. I'm still not sure what effect our little party had on my power apart from making it more potent and making me pass out after five uses of it. And I also got permission for helping others with my power. Though I can't explain it fully, overall, _result."_ Jaune chirped happily as he headed into the shower for a well deserved hot shower as the remaining members of team JNPR were left to contemplate the enigma that was their leader, Jaune Arc.

Still though, Pyrrha could be joyful in the fact that her Jaune could now do what he wanted with his power, as such, she would be there every step of the way. To support him... and potentially keep a certain blonde and heiress from stealing him in the night...

* * *

 **Heyo! Hope you enjoyed! If you want, follow/favourite but if you want to make a vote on who you want to see next then leave a review with what you thought and who you want next! I promise to consider EVERY review I receive or if you want to PM with ideas or characters you want to see in the future :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	9. Showered With Affection

**Hey, RareNyte here! Hope you haven't been waiting too long! Here's another chapter for you! For this, the most popular suggestions were as follows-**

 **-Yang**  
 **-Weiss**  
 **-Threesome**

 **So, I decided to incorporate all three and thus we have a Weiss/Yang Threesome. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos paced down the stone walkway, eyes meticulously scanning each nook and cranny, every bush and dark corner in her search for the others. She had gotten the short stick of the role of the 'seeker' in the game and thus had the role of tracking down the remaining members of team JNPR. Whilst the idea initially seemed something more befitting some sort of chibi non-canon universe, she thought it'd be fun.

That was true... before she realized how large of a place Beacon was and how good a ninja, orange haired force of nature and boy imbued with super luck were at hiding. Extremely so, as it turned out.

Just as she was about to give up hope and use her semblance to literally bring the academy crashing down to find them, she heard something when climbing the stairs to the team dorm corridor, turning a corner she could have sworn upon her life she saw a black and orange flash entering the team RWBY dorm room.

Hedging her bets on finally locating her lovable leader, she ran for the door.

* * *

 _Shit shit shit shit, why do my feeble hiding skills always come back to bite me?_

Jaune frantically looked for somewhere to hide within the RWBY dorm room, his search not bearing much as other than sliding under the beds or curling himself into a ball and hiding underneath the desk. With the sound of Pyrrha's semblance slowly undoing the lock sending fear coursing through him as he desperately looked around.

As Pyrrha began to open the door, Jaune saw one final option and took it.

"Oh, Jaune?" came Pyrrha melodically cracking open the door and peering inside. To her surprise and immediate disappointment, the dorm room seemed completely empty spare for the beds, books and posters that belonged to team RWBY. It was odd, she could have _sworn_ she saw Jaune escaping into the very room just a few seconds earlier.

Giving the room another scan, Pyrrha's eyes landed upon the white door to the team RWBY en suite bathroom. With a small smirk and a failure to hear the sound of water streaming, Pyrrha tip toed over to the bathroom door and proceeded to swing it open without a second thought. The sight that met her made her wish that she had.

There, standing in the shower, completely stark naked, was the blushing, impressive form of Yang Xiao Long.

It took Pyrrha a few good seconds to register what she saw before her very eyes until the alarm bells went off in her head and she uttered her trademark.  
"I'm sorry!" she yelped before slamming the door shut and resting against the closed door, panting and mortified.

Yang wasn't much better off, completely taken aback by both of her intruders during her shower. _Both_ being the operative word as with the inclusion of Pyrrha Nikos stumbling in to see her naked, Jaune Arc had bolted into the room a few seconds earlier to see the same thing.

There had been a silence when Jaune took in the sight of Yang naked and dripping wet as she quickly moved to cover her bare breasts, unsure of what else she could do in that situation. Just as quickly as he had entered, however, he heard Pyrrha headed for the door and Jaune suddenly found himself jumping in the shower and crouching behind Yang.

Now, with Pyrrha gone. Jaune pondered what the hell he was meant to do next, looking up he was met with the unfamiliar yet glorious image of Yang's supple ass right up to his face with water droplets still running down her. Her steamy behind freezing him in place as he resisted the urge to bury his face in to her posterior.

"Jaune-! What are you?-Agh!" Yang exclaimed as she suddenly lost her footing on the slippery white tile, falling backwards and planting her posterior into Jaune's face, the boy releasing a muffled grunt as he was enveloped by the warmth and softness of her hot, wet cheeks.

"Sorry, Jaune, are you okay, I'll- ah!" Yang gasped as she felt a tongue make contact with her right cheek. Feeling the hot and slimy touch of it as Jaune ran his tongue over her ass, Yang stifling her breath as the hot water continued to rain down on both of them. Jaune instinctively pursed his lips into a kiss which he planted on her naked cheek before removing his lips.

"S-Sorry, Yang! I couldn't help myself!" Jaune spoke, alarmed at his own actions as he stood himself up quickly, setting Yang even further off balance as she lost her footing entirely. The only thing stopping her slipping onto the floor being Jaune as he took his arms and wrapped them around her midriff, holding her sleek, nude body against his front.

"-Jaune!" Yang squealed as she felt his arms around her toned stomach from behind, the reality of her simultaneously being completely naked and being held so tightly by Jaune just about now registering in her mind as her face heated up, neither of the two making a move for a while as the hot water got Jaune's hoodie wetter and wetter.

"...Take your hoodie off." Yang told him quietly, Jaune's ears perking up at the breaking of silence as what she had just instructed him to do sunk in.  
"You mean... Yang what is going on right now?" Jaune asked, absolutely taken aback by the rapid progression of events since he jumped in on her whilst she happened to be showering.

"You go out there, Pyrrha will know there's only one place you could have been hiding. You should... stay here, for a while..." Yang finished without looking back at Jaune, who took a small gulp before removing his arms from Yang's midriff and used them to pull off his soaking black and orange hoodie, revealing his lightly toned chest which found itself pushing up against Yang's back, their bare skin touching and sending pleasure through both of them.

"In order to not get caught, you're going to need some luck, right?" Yang asked quietly, in a whisper that send shudders through Jaune.

It was then, as Jaune snaked his arms around her once more, that he took in the allure of the sight before him. The shapely figure of Yang Xiao Long displayed in all its glory, her light and spotless skin glistening under the spray of the hot shower and rolling down her sizable hips. Her wet blonde locks cascaded down her form, sticking to her steamy body and dripping over Jaune.

Turning herself round, Yang's natural aroma overcame Jaune's senses and her deep lilac eyes bore into him. As she revealed her front to him, he was faced head on with the image of Yang's voluptuous breasts bare before him, their size deceived by her clothing as they two full breasts brushed against his bare chest, almost ridding him of sense then and there.

With her arousing body edging closer to his under the shower spray, Yang took hold of Jaune's arms and pulled them around her back, moving closer into him as any modesty of being naked was surpassed by her desires in that moment. With the hot touch of her bare back and her breasts against his chest, Jaune could wait no longer.

Leaning in, Jaune captured Yang's wet lips, the dual sensation of her sweet kiss and her hot, steamy body he held hugging close into his body sent instant waves of pleasure through the teen. He pulled Yang's naked form in to himself and ran his hands all up and down her water dripping back.

Intensifying the kiss, Jaune moved his hands down and took a firm hold of Yang's right ass cheek, kneading it between his fingers as Yang let out a moan directly to his mouth. Jaune took this opportunity to remove his lips from hers and instead raised the hand that was not occupied with her behind and touched them upon Yang's lips.

With a hazy expression, Yang opened up her mouth, allowing Jaune to stick his fingers inside her mouth, running his fingers along her tongue and fingering the sides of her mouth gently. As he did this he also revelled in the supple feel of groping her ass, both sensations causing heavy breathing from both Jaune and Yang.

Taking Yang's tongue between two fingers, he drew it slowly out of her mouth, massaging her cheek the whole time. With her tongue sticking out Jaune took the liberty of reaching forward with his lips and capturing her tongue alone, kissing it at first then leading onto taking it between his lips and sucking it up and down.

Yang let out stifled moans as Jaune simultaneously worked upon her tongue and ass, Yang found the pleasure intoxicating and after fifteen or so seconds of Jaune slurping her tongue, acted to go further. Yang threw her hands up into Jaune's hair and pulled his face into hers, capturing his mouth entirely as she ran her naked body into his.

Jaune was pressed up against she shower wall as Yang thrust her tongue into his mouth, dripping saliva down onto his chin as she ravaged his mouth with her hot and wet tongue. Jaune reciprocated by beginning to act with his tongue also, perfectly matching Yang's passion as they exchanged their salivary fluids.

The deeply pleasuring sensation of Yang moving her naked body against his was something he increased by reaching down to her thigh and grabbed it, lifting her leg to coil around his back as her uncovered crotch pressed up against his jeans. Jaune felt her lower half rub into him and this only spurred him of farther, intensifying the kiss even more.

Feeling herself rubbing against something hard, Yang moved her body in even further. With his hand not on her thigh, Jaune ran through Yang's wet golden locks and used his tongue to explore the entirety of Yang's mouth, licking the roof and coiling around her tongue, all the while moans exchanged into one another's mouths as they reveled in the pleasure.

After a good minute of Yang grinding against Jaune and Jaune ravaging her mouth in return, Yang and Jaune's mouths separated, her hot crotch still directly rubbing against his jeans as a string of saliva remained between them. Taking a second to observe, Jaune's mouth nearly watered.

Before him, merely inches away, Yang's heaving chest and massive breasts that moved up and down with every breath were enough to hypnotize. The beads of water running down from the hot shower cascaded down onto her glistening breasts, trickling down them and lubricating them efficiently.

Without another word, Jaune reached forward, laying his hands upon the wet, bare breasts and began to work upon them. Yang restrained a gasp as Jaune fingered her breasts, squeezing them in between his fingers as he kneaded them simultaneously, causing serious stimulation for both Jaune and Yang.

As he continued to grope her breasts, Yang began to grind against his denim covered crotch reflexively, causing Jaune's hand movements to only grow more and more pronounced. Keeping one hand on the left breast, Jaune ran his finger upon Yang's right nipple, teasing the areola and tickling the tip until he felt some hardness.

Parting his lips, he latched his mouth to her right breast, beginning to suck down on it instantly whilst still working the left breast. Yang could barely contain herself as she felt his lips and tongue upon her naked breast. Her movements on his lap grew more dramatic as she reached her hands around and pulled Jaune's head closer into her chest.

The right fully wet and adored, Jaune switched, removing the right breast from his mouth with a pop and beginning to work at it with his hands. In turn Jaune launched upon her left breast that desperately craved his attention. Beginning with his tongue he ran it around her nipple, delivering swift kisses to it as he pleasured both mounds.

Yang's pleasure was going off the charts, she had to force herself not to yell out in pleasure, she manages to contain herself until Jaune, whilst licking and adoring her left breast, decided to bite down softly on her left nipple. The high moan that escaped Yang's mouth echoed off the walls and persuaded Jaune to stop in the middle of what he was doing.

Without any time to react, they both know Yang would have been heard. Hearing someone's swift footsteps from behind the door, Yang and Jaune could do nothing to get out of their compromising position before the door swung open and the person that heard Yang's yelp rushed in.

"Yang! Are you all right? I heard-" Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, having expected Yang to have fallen and hurt herself. Instead she stood wide eyed and open mouthed at the sight of Jaune and Yang under the shower, Jaune half naked and Yang's fully naked form coiled around his.

"Weiss, wait!" Yang yelled as she saw Weiss about to bolt for the exit to the dorm room. Rushing over, Yang took hold of Weiss's arm and pulled her inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The heiress didn't have time to react as Yang pulled her over to the shower, determined not to let her escape.

 _"Weiss, why'd you lock yourself in the bathroom?"_ came the innocent voice of Ruby Rose from outside the bathroom, apparently the two had been coming back from some practice together at the very moment Yang had let out a loud moan. Lady luck could go get fucked as far as Jaune was concerned

Weiss took in the heart stopping sight of her teammate's stark naked body holding her and the topless Jaune standing under the shower. Weiss was about to yell for Ruby to come in and help her against the perverted duo and Yang saw that. Yang couldn't allow her sister to see her in such a state... again.

Thinking on her feet, Yang pulled Weiss close in and engaged her in a surprise kiss. Weiss let out a stifled murmur of shock as Yang locked lips with her, taking her off guard before the feel of Yang's lips against hers actually drew her in to half closing her eyes.

Weiss wasn't into girls but as Yang's soft lips pressed against hers, she felt something electric occuring and found she couldn't resist, perhaps it was the lingering taste of Jaune upon her lips. Weiss let out a muffled low moan before she began to kiss back as the two began to make out.

Jaune watched in awe as Yang, who hadn't expected Weiss to kiss back, pulled back in surprise, a line of spit between herself and her teammate as Weiss opened her eyes with a reddened expression as her naked team mate let go of her arms, letting her free.

"I... I'm just taking a shower, Ruby!" Weiss called out to the girl in the dorm room as Jaune and Yang shared a sigh of relief. A new glint appeared in Weiss's eye as she walked towards Yang, forcing the girl to walk backwards into under the hot shower once more as now the three of them stood under the hot spray together.

"Our team... has a mission coming up tomorrow... it's very important, vital in fact according to Professor Peach. If you would be willing to... _help_ my odds, then I may be able to... cover for you two..." Weiss spoke slowly as Jaune almost couldn't believe his ears as Weiss lifted her dazzling blue orbs to them both.

Now looking to Jaune, the boy was surprised as Weiss launched herself upon him, capturing his lips passionately as her combat dress began to grow wet with the water raining down upon them.

Jaune reciprocated the kiss, savoring the difference in Weiss's kiss, her lips softer than Yang's and feeling cooler to the touch. The kisses growing wetter as Jaune snaked his arms around Weiss's clothed waists, pulling her into his half naked form as she coiled her arms around Jaune's neck.

Jaune and Weiss began to exchange saliva underneath the hot shower spray as Jaune ran his hands upon the heiress's back, deciding to exit his tongue and begin to slather over her closed lips before she allowed him entrance, him snaking his tongue into her hot cavern as he licked across her row of teeth with a moan.

Separating her whites, Jaune used his tongue to capture Weiss's tongue, enjoying the silky, wet feel of hers as well as the sweet taste of Weiss as he began to worship the mouth he had kissed several times before but somehow each time grew more passionate and more enjoyable for the both of them.

Weiss's outfit began to grow wet under the shower but neither were to complain as they locked lips, Jaune finding a certain allure in her keeping her clothes on as they passionately kissed with hot water falling down onto their cheeks, Weiss's neat hair growing wetter and darker by the second.

Jaune hugged Weiss's form into his own tightly, feeling her modest yet still incredible pair of breasts against his chest through her clothes. Reaching his tongue even deeper into her mouth her moans enticed him to enjoy the taste of her saliva as their tongues played together in a way that made both Jaune and Weiss want to continue forever.

Just as Weiss began to grope Weiss's covered cheeks which he held through her skirt, pumping her body into his own as they kissed intensely, Yang started to feel a little left out. Making her way over, the naked Xiao Long began to work with her tongue, initially licking up and down Jaune's face before going to the crook of his neck and slathering it with her saliva.

Then Yang moved to Weiss, prompting Jaune to open his eyes whilst taking Weiss's mouth for all it was worth as Yang laid several kisses upon Weiss's pure, white face, swiftly moving to run her tongue up her cheek, brushing past her eyelash and leaving a slobbery trail. Weiss moaned deep into his mouth as Yang took Weiss's ear in between her lips and began to nibble gently upon it.

Weiss taking too much stimulation at once, separated from Jaune's mouth with a hearty gasp as she breathed in the oxygen she had been deprived of. Stealing the chance, Yang lurched forward and whilst Jaune still held Weiss's form closely to his, she re took his mouth, engaging in an instantly wet and sloppy kiss that they both took instant pleasure from.

Weiss's breath grew choppy as Jaune began to run his fingers beneath her skirt onto her ass and get a tender feel as he and Yang engaged in a deep, torrid kiss that was so hot and heavy that Weiss was beginning to feel jealous of just by watching it unfold.

Taking her turn, Weiss lurched forward herself, Yang releasing Jaune's mouth as Weiss instantaneously took over. Leaving Jaune little time to breathe but he didn't care as the two beauties took turns in sticking their tongues into his mouth whilst he began to grind fiercely against Weiss's form, the passion of the moment growing every minute that passed.

After a few solid minutes of taking turns swapping spit with the two beauties, Jaune brought the two over to the white tiled wall under the shower, telling them to stand there next to each other, which they immediately complied with, immediately missing the taste of Jaune's tongue tangling with their own and the taste of his lips.

Kneeling himself down, Jaune took Weiss's left leg into his hands and begun to leave a trail of kisses up it, starting near her ankle and beginning to leave small pecks all the way up to her thighs where he planted more long lasting kisses that Weiss began to breathe faster and faster from.

After performing the same with the right leg, Jaune proceeded upwards, her clothes growing wetter the whole time but the modesty of not having all her skin bare was alluring in its own right. Lifting up her light blue top beneath her jacket, Jaune began to run his tongue along her toned stomach, over her belly button and lavishing her perfect skin that was hot to the touch.

Done with her stomach, Jaune lifted his head and leaned in to her neck, delivering one long lick along it, savouring her taste as Weiss let out a worthy moan. Not one to ignore her finest features, Jaune lifted one hand and slid it underneath her top, under her bra he felt and he began to grope her smaller but soft and supple breasts for the first time.

Weiss let out staggered breaths as Jaune licked all around her neck and simultaneously worked his hands under her clothes to her breasts, her moans only silenced when Jaune rose to meet her lips, meeting her mouth once again as his tongue plunged into the heiress's mouth once again, her taste still just as amazing as they engaged in the wet kiss.

Retracting his mouth after ten seconds or so, Jaune delivered one last lick up her right ear, causing her to shudder her entire body before Jaune decided to move on to the girl on the right.

With the fully naked Yang Xiao Long, Jaune wasted no time in laying his tongue all over her body. Starting by running them up from her feet to her shapely thighs before running it along her toned stomach and taking a good moment to take Yang's fingers individually into his mouth and suck on each one finger by finger.

Addressing one of her most glorious features, Jaune leaped upon her breasts a second time, interchanging between slathering over one breast and then moving on to the other as Yang's moans encouraged him to treat the two glorious mounds with even more love than he had been gifting her with before.

Yang's breath hitched as he managed to fit both breasts in his mouth at once, delivering an almighty tug that sent her endorphins skyrocketing as she tried her absolute hardest not to scream in pleasure that would alert Ruby sitting in the other room doing who knows what.

Reaching up to take her mouth in yet another sloppy wet kiss, Jaune opened his eyes to see Weiss staring over lustfully and thus for the first time he decided to try and explore a new territory. Keeping his mouth latched upon Yang's, he reached his right hand down to Yang's bare crotch and began to touch the area that had been rubbing on to him earlier.

Yang's eyes shot open as Jaune began to touch her there, the sudden pleasure of his hands against her naked pussy sending shockwaves of pleasure that were unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life before. She allowed Jaune to ravage both her mouth and make her melt with his right hand as she lay back in ecstasy.

Weiss, too, was taken entirely off guard when Jaune, with his left hand, reached over to her and moved down to her skirt. Reaching forward he laid his left hand upon her clothed crotch and began to rub her. The urge to tell him to stop non existent as she, too, felt the intense pleasure given to Yang as Jaune used his hands to please both girls.

Their kiss growing heated to no furthest extent, Jaune lavished in the saliva filled experience before he decided to rock Yang's world entirely. Pulling away for her mouth for the first time, Jaune got to his knees and before Yang could wonder what he was doing a mind blowing wave of pleasure overcame her.

Still keeping one hand pleasuring Weiss, Jaune used the free hand to lift Yang's left thigh over his shoulder and he leaned in, beginning to lick around Yang's pussy as she struggled more than ever before to refrain from screaming in sublime ecstasy.

Jaune's exploration of new territory proved successful as the two girls breathed heavily, drowning out the sound of the water coming from the shower as Jaune's fingers delivered pleasure to the both of them that had surpassed any and all expectations as they began to feel something intense building up inside the two of them.

In the heat of the moment and experiencing such stimulation, Yang turned her head and moved forward to engage Weiss Schnee in a heated kiss once more, Weiss gladly reciprocating in that moment as they shared the pleasure of Jaune's hands and their deep kiss with one another in an unforgettable set of uncountable minutes in each other's company.

Eventually their pleasure exceeded their limits and Yang felt something coming, moaning deeply into Weiss's mouth, Yang and Weiss simultaneously felt a sudden surge of rapturous pleasure as they both yelled out with their tongues still intertwined, releasing a spray of liquid that hit the shower floor and onto Jaune's face as he delivered the climaxing lick.

Weiss and Yang separated mouths as they spent the next minute or so panting heavily, still reeling from the first orgasm induced by someone else as Jaune sat back, watching the lusty eyed Weiss pant with her delicious tongue sticking out and Yang's breathing making her dream inducing breasts bounce up and down which delighted Jaune's vision.

Eventually, Weiss and Yang exchanged a look. A silent conversation exchanging between them that both fully understood, one ending with them agreeing how amazing Jaune had just made them feel and the agreement to repay the favour in full to the blonde loverboy before them.

Taking him off guard, Weiss and Yang both reached forward to grab Jaune, taking an arm each as they pulled him up before being the ones to pin him to the wall this time. Looking between the sexy, naked blonde and the gorgeous, wet heiress. Jaune saw the mischievous look in their eyes and let a wry smile grace his features.

Moving in to his body, Yang went to his left, coiling her leg around his as Weiss did the same on his right side. With both beauties either side, Jaune reached his arms around both their waists into his body, Yang's breasts touching his bare chest as Weiss's hot breath tickled his neck.

Yang acted first, lifting her head above Jaune's and slowly dripping some spit directly into his mouth, allowing him to taste it in its purity, which he did graciously. Slowly, sensually, Weiss then began to place her fingers into her mouth one by one, wetting each one before placing them in Jaune's mouth to suckle upon.

The three unanimously then connected in a three way kiss that involved both Weiss and Yang sticking their tongues into Jaune's mouth and meticulously adoring every corner of his mouth with their hot and steamy tongues before the three of them came to tangle in the middle, saliva spilling all around as the three tongues fought for dominance.

Jaune would then take both Yang and Weiss's tongues between his lips and suck on both of them in unison, feeling the two tongues writhe pleasurably in his mouth as the he slurped both of their tongues noisily. Fingering Yang's back as Weiss traced her dainty fingers over Jaune's chest.

Occasionally, similar to what he did with Ruby and Yang, Jaune would take a minute to ravage Weiss's mouth, focusing his entire attention on her as Yang made sure to lick up and down Jaune's body, his cheek and face as well as down his toned stomach as when it was Yang's turn to have Jaune's kiss to herself Weiss respectfully did the same.

When Jaune would require a break for breath, he would be entertained by the sight of Weiss and Yang savouring whatever remained of Jaune's saliva between them by engaging in an enticing make out session between the two teenage girls as they kissed and wrestled with each other's tongues.

Eventually however, as Yang and Weiss returned to worshiping Jaune's mouth with a three way kiss, the two huntresses moved their free hand down Jaune's chest until they landed upon the wet hem of his shower soaked jeans. Jaune let out a grunt in the hot kiss as Yang and Weiss slowly undid the buttons and revealed the boy's boxers.

Breaking from the kiss, the three were still connected by strings of saliva as their faces remained less than inches apart, Yang and Weiss began to tug on Jaune's boxers together until finally they uncovered what lay raging beneath.

Weiss and Yang both looked down to see Jaune's member standing fully erect, only natural after the sort of afternoon he's been having so far. Despite having sparse experience with them, the size surprised both, in a very good way. With one final look between them, they laid their hands upon the member and began to pleasure Jaune.

Jaune's eyes went wide as he felt Weiss's soft hand and Yang's hot grasp of his member, feeling the two on either side of it begin to slide their hands up and down on the skin, sending Jaune stimulation and pleasure he could only find comparable to the time he had sealed the deal with Pyrrha that time before.

If Jaune's ecstasy of having his member serviced by the hands of Weiss and Yang wasn't enough to send his hormones into overdrive, Weiss and Yang both returned to Jaune's mouths. Their three way kiss resuming in all its passion and ferocity tenfold as saliva exchanged between them rapidly.

The hot water poured down on the three, making out passionately as Jaune held them both by the waist, their legs coiled around his legs as they serviced his member in a way he had never felt before. In this haven of euphoria, Jaune relished in the sensation of divulging in the sweet taste of both of Weiss and Yang as he felt something growing inside himself too.

Jaune ramped up the heat of the kiss, bringing their heads in closer as their three tongues tangled into one hot mess of hot breath and wet saliva. His member only grew harder as Weiss and Yang jerked him off, their hand movements growing only stronger and faster as the intensity of the kiss increased immensely in tandem.

Eventually, Jaune felt something arising and gasped with his tongue out, which Yang and Weiss instantly began to slather and play with with their own tongues. Jaune felt a great release as his member climaxed with Weiss's and Yang's hands working away at it.

Feeling the energy escape him after he released, Jaune began to slump onto the floor, Weiss taking the opportunity to position her wet clothed self over him in his lap as Yang lay down with him, coiling her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts up against his right arm as Jaune took a few heavy breaths.

"That was amazing... if I don't win the lottery tomorrow something will be seriously wrong..." Jaune spoke between pants as Weiss and Yang let out a giggle, drawing closer to Jaune as he fluttered open his eyes to smile lovingly at the both of them.

Weiss drew close, planting a sweet kiss upon his left cheek from the lap in which she sat, her clothes dripping with the hot water. Yang did similarly, wordlessly reaching forward and planting her own simple kiss upon his right cheek.

The three sat silently, all smiling from the pleasure none had experienced before and had all experienced together now. Jaune felt like he could remain under the hot shower with them both all day, feeling awfully tempted to until his facial expression suddenly shifted.

Yang and Weiss's expressions grew concerned as a devastated shock came upon Jaune's expression as he appeared to have made a horrifying realization as he sat with Weiss upon his lap and Yang on his side, both looking worryingly at him.

"...I forgot I was playing Hide 'N' Seek with Ren, Nora and Pyrrha... Nora is going to kill me." he expressed with genuine fear for his own laugh as Weiss and Yang couldn't help but burst into a quiet fit of laughter, their smiles bright and gleeful as they relished in the remaining time they were to spend together.

Also facing them was the danger of how they were going to leave the bathroom, the lack of windows being both a virtue and serious problem for Jaune, though he would focus on things one at a time.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch sat at her desk, trying as hard as she could to stay focused on her work. Always the diligent and professional assistant to the headmaster, Glynda faced each of her day to day tasks with unhindered conviction and dedication.

Today, however, she was troubled my the memory of a certain event and the lingering sensation upon her lips that despite how hard she tried she simply could not forget. With a sigh she attempted to keep her mind on the heavy flow of paperwork she was to go through today, trying her best to keep a certain teenage boy out of her head.

As the world would have it, however, she was instantly reminded him by way of an email she received on her laptop. Clicking it open she was genuinely taken aback to see an email from Ozpin, who had been absent that day. Both approving of Jaune's power usage and giving details on a certain mission that was to be undertaken which was considerably more dangerous than usual.

Whoever the mission concerned, if it was one person or multiple, apparently it was something that carried risk that Ozpin deemed to high to wager alone, but with Jaune's luck... perhaps it was possible.

Clicking open the details of whomever Jaune was to grant luck to, she was genuinely surprised at the picture before her. She supposed that she would have to call Jaune and tell him that he was required to lend his services to none other than-

* * *

 **As you may guess, it's your choice! Who is next? Leave a REVIEW or PM me with girl(s) and/or suggestions of things you'd like to see and I will gladly take them into account!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Queens 'N' Pillows

**Hey, it's been a while. I truly am sorry but if it means anything it's not been due to my laziness or me growing disinterested. There have been some things happening in my life recently which were out of my control but have had quite an effect on me. I know that isn't your problem but I hope you can see past the wait and enjoy this chapter!**

 **The most popular girl this time around was a sexy older sister type, and quite a few wanted some more Blake so here you are!**

 **P.S I'm guessing some were confused with the accidental new chapter update, the truth is I was so tired writing the latest Warmth of Winter chapter that I accidentally uploaded it to Rolls off The Tongue instead. To make up for it I finished this chapter today. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

This... was an odd experience. He'd once dreamed of a day he'd be a big boss sitting in his large oak wood office, kicking back in a big, leather chair as he kicked his feet up on a desk whilst sipping overly expensive coffee and having a beautiful secretary who'd call him 'sir' and take care of all the actual work. Yes, that was one rather sexist dream he'd had... but this... this wasn't exactly that.

With the distinct lack of photos of herself or friends or even family upon her desk, it would be considerably difficult to deduce that this was the office of Glynda Goodwitch. Having been woken at the gracious calling of five AM that morning, Goodwitch had demanded he come to her office. Whilst, of course, he prepared himself for his first role as international superkissogram (title pending), he was rather surprised to have been taken in, told to sit down and take her duties for a few hours, then left completely alone.

Jaune half considered locking the doors, feeling that if there did happen to be official business for Glynda that had to be discussed, Jaune would be just about as useful as a health and safety clause on the Beacon enrollment contract. So, there sat, both unsure of why he had been put in this position, where in the world Glynda Goodwitch had gone and also what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

"You have no idea what you are doing, right?" Blake asked, Jaune didn't answer for a moment, then proceeded to let out a scream as he jumped back in his leather armchair, having not noticed even the door open as right now in front of him, the smirking figure of Blake Belladonna stood with a hand upon her waist. She approached closer, pulling out a notepad as she did so.

"W-Well I really have no idea. Goodwitch called me here and told me she had something to do and I had to fill in here. Why me is my question... any way, why are you here, trying to cause more trauma than Ruby's childhood? Oh, damn, that was kind of dark, anyway, what's up?" Jaune asked, Blake letting out her patented knowing smile that just unsettled him further.

"How did it affect Pyrrha? You two having sex, that is?" Blake asked nonchalantly, prompting a rather sizable pause from Jaune as he went cold, suddenly losing the ability to talk. Between now questioning the meaning of life as well as why Blake would ever say anything that would imply she was aware of his and Pyrrha's activities that night occupied his every function.

"Oh, really? I mean, you hold that meeting, make a cheeky hint that you and Pyrrha are going to do some extra research, then the next day I see you smelling of luscious, sexy spartan. It wasn't hard to connect the dots, you know?" Blake remarked, Jaune inwardly conceding that yes, Jaune's incessant need to be close to Pyrrha's naked body that night _may_ have resulted in her scent rubbing off a bit.

"Okay, yeah, me and Pyrrha may have... enjoyed a little company. A-Anyway, the next day it was like my luck was supercharged, I didn't actually have to do anything for the luck to activate and it was more powerful than ever before... Although now that I think about it I never did ask Pyrrha what the effects were on her... kind of an oversight." Jaune admitted, having kind of forgotten the original objective with Pyrrha's swinging breasts right in front of him.

"I see, well someone will have to take the role of test subject with that later. First off, did you and Pyrrha do anything else besides kissing before you sealed the deal?" Blake asked, Jaune raising an eyebrow at the question. Thinking back... they mostly just enjoyed the taste of each other's lips before they went at it together.

"Well actually, no, we did- _mrphmm!"_ Jaune was interrupted as Blake cut him off by placing her mouth against his, engaging him in a sudden, deep kiss that froze him with the intense feeling. He felt Blake's breath against his cheek as she leaned down to apply her lips to his. Jaune was taken off guard but just as before, the supple yet powerful feel of her lips was incredible entirely upon its own regard.

As they kissed, Blake placed her hands on Jaune's thighs, moving them up and down rhythmically. As Blake ran her tongue against his teeth, she moved her hands higher, moving dangerously near the crotch area as Jaune opened his eyes slightly, seeing Blake flutter open her eyelids seductively as her bright yellow orbs suggested something sinister.

As he was trapped by her tongue encircling around his, her hand moved over to the denim covered crotch and took hold. Jaune's surprised response was muffled within Blake's mouth as she began to rub her hand up and down; sending his senses into overdrive as the combined sensation of her mouth ravishing his, her body heat sending pulses throughout him from where she stood and the stimulation he received from her dainty yet skilled hand movement took him over entirely.

Finally separating her lips from his, Blake fixed him with her heart seizing smirk and spoke in a low, suggestive tone he would have never expected to hear.  
"You may have tested the main thing, but you still don't know about the other things, do you? I want to find out the extent of your power, if you are to use it as a tool for Beacon, that is." Blake told him, however before he could respond she had already ducked down in front of the armchair, kneeling behind the desk.

"-Blake, what are-?!" Jaune exclaimed before she moved her hands to his zipper, pulling it down quickly and reaching her hand inside and taking hold of something hot. Jaune's breath hitched in his throat as Blake pulled down on the hem of his jeans, undoing the zipper all the way and reaching inside, moving her hand methodically up and down as she looked Jaune straight in the eyes.

The feel of her cold, soft hand over the fabric of his boxers, along with the unrelenting eye contact of hers was sending pleasure all throughout his body. Blood began rushing as she upped her speed, moving her dexterous hand along his member as she grew faster and more intricate. Jaune's breath began to grow heavy as he started to lose himself in the sensation.

Blake's breathing, too, suffered a change when she reached up to the hem of the boxers and pulled them down, revealing him in all his manhood. The feeling of cold air upon it was purely momentary for Jaune as it was soon superseded by the feeling of Blake's hand directly upon it. The smooth, cool touch of her hands directly upon him was mind blowing.

Then she began to work her hand up and down his member, initially just using one hand as she steadied herself between his legs, resting her other hand upon his thigh as her hot breath tickled his member. Euphoria alone was not a potent enough word to describe what he was feeling in that moment.

Keeping her oscillating motion steady and constant, Blake marveled at the member in her hand, growing harder and harder as she treated it with her soft, right hand. The length continued to surprise her as it grew within her grasp, not that she had experience as such with this kind of thing before but she was a teenager and had naturally a slight interest in these kinds of things.

After a full two minutes of Blake running her hand up and down his bare member, Blake took her other hand off of his thigh and moved it other to join her right hand in the effort. Placing both hands upon him now, Jaune's breathing increased as Blake now worked upon him with both of her hands.

Gripping with fingers entwining, Blake also used the momentum of moving her whole body forth in her hand movement, now balancing herself kneeling only holding onto Jaune's member, pleasuring him with all of her movement as her mouth grew closer and closer to it, her heavy breathing effectively licking the side of it.

Just as Jaune had begun to relax into the routine of 'let-Blake-do-the-sexual-thing-whilst-trying-to-remember-it's-for-some-sort-of-"research"' he was accustomed to. Some sadistic or very bored god threw a curveball. The sound of a clicking and the door beginning to creak sent alarm bells ringing throughout Jaune's and Blake's heads as the doors began to open.

Thrusting his chair forward out of instinct, he pressed his thighs to close around Blake who was now concealed beneath the desk, his member unconsciously having very nearly touched her lips now that the space was more confined. Blake stared at it with a small blush before she heard footsteps.

"Oh, Jaune? Why... are you sitting at Miss Goodwitch's desk?" came the reserved greeting of Velvet Scarlatina who had just entered the room, standing a few steps away from the main desk that a wide eyed and nearly sweating Jaune currently sat at, yelling inwardly at his brain to come up with any string of words to say to the innocent faunus opposite him.

"I, well, she asked me to... wait here for her, and this seat seemed most comfortable, haha! That's the plausible reason I'm giving you, yep." Jaune stuttered out half successfully as Velvet gave him a curious look, tilting her head adorably before she began taking a few steps closet to the desk. Jaune began to squirm in his seat as she drew closer.

"Well I was just handing in this assignment before I head off. I won't be in the lesson, urgent job, you know?" she spoke with a smile as she handed him the neatly handwritten document, Jaune shakily took it and placed it down on the desk, consciously leaning forward at all times to avoid any chance of Velvet scarring herself.

"I'll make sure she gets it. Now, what were you saying about a job? Is it going to be diffi- _aghh!"_ Jaune stopped short, feeling something incredible happen beneath the desk. Feeling something wet and immensely warm touch the tip of his member as a brand new wave of pleasure, incomparable to that which he had felt before, came over him.

"Difficult? Well, I guess so. Still, I'll have the others to look out for me, though... I don't always want to be a liability for them." Velvet lamented, holding her right arm with her hand, bashful and cute as ever. Jaune had a tough time focusing, however, with the development that was currently occurring between his legs.

Blake had begun kissing and wrapping her lips around the head as she occasionally let her tongue touch it, sending visual shudders throughout Jaune as the feeling of Blake's wet cavern surrounding his tip and her silky tongue in the mix created an experience that, whilst different from kissing, sent pleasure coursing through him the whole time.

Moving her hands, she used them carefully to steadily stroke and massage the rest of his member, pulling her face in closer to pleasure the end with her oral cavity as that was the impulse that she had received from seeing it so close up to her and being drawn in by its warmth and the feeling she received when she worked her hands along it.

"Oh-oh, right, is that so? Well, I wouldn't be scared. You are really talented, Velvet, I've seen some of your sparring sessions and your agility and your attitude to teamwork, you'll win for su-AWhaah- Sure!" Jaune got out, Blake's tongue being responsible for his little slip of his own tongue then as Velvet was too distracted by his words to notice.

"Wow, that means a lot, Jaune! Thank you... you know, if you'd like... we can do that thing? I could use a little luck with this confidence and doesn't it also give you luck, l-like you said?" Velvet spoke softly, intentionally avoiding the precise word. The idea had just struck her so suddenly after he said such a thing but now that she thought about it, wasn't that too impulsive?!

 _"Agh! I-"_ Jaune came out with, one eye shut out of self restraining as he felt a cold hand begin to rub below his member, squeezing the both of them as she simultaneously ran her tongue along the full length, a glistening trail left behind as her soft, wet tongue made him feel a blend of heat and pleasure he felt like he could never tire of.

"I-If you don't want to, that's okay! I mean, you'd rather kiss Coco, right? She'd enjoy it too... I'm just, well, I was just- nevermind." Velvet looked down, her beautiful chocolate eyes now with a hint of sadness that momentarily distracted Jaune from the sensations he was feeling beneath the desk.

He wanted to comfort her, hold her and make her know exactly what she was worth. Her soft, supple lips that had begun to quiver slightly instilled a sense of urgency within him. Still needing a trigger, however, one final burst of energy. He placed a hand above the desk, taking hold of Velvet's hand firmly and meeting his eyes with hers.

"Jaune?" Velvet spoke quietly as Jaune began to mentally prepare himself. Though he was given a push as a certain other faunus had grown agitated at being ignored underneath the desk and leapt forward, taking Jaune's member in her mouth and sucked down hard. Jaune jumped forward on reflex and had immediately met his lips with Velvet.

Velvet's breath halted as she stood wide eyed, feeling the rush of Jaune's lips against hers as Jaune was similarly shocked. Blake didn't relent, however as she took in half of his member, sucking hard up and down beneath the desk as Jaune and Velvet shared an innocent kiss above the desk, Jaune receiving stimulation one both ends from both of the beautiful faunus girls.

Cupping his testicles and engulfing his member within her hot cavern, working around it expertly with her tongue and wetting it with her hot saliva as Jaune reveled in the sensation of his member breaking through Blake's soft lips and being caressed on the inside between her wet cheeks.

On the topside, Jaune had been affected by the stimulation down below and intensified the kiss, running his tongue along Velvet's soft, shining lips to ask permission to enter her mouth. With a muffled murmur, Velvet opened her lips, allowing Jaune to close his lips fully over her lips before thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

As Blake sucked, licked and worked her mouth up and down upon Jaune, Jaune himself explored Velvet's mouth with his tongue, running it along her teeth and licking playing the dominant with her tongue. Coiling around it her tongue and initiating all of the liplocks, rather a contrast from Blake who usually dominated him in this kind of situation... which technically she kind of was at the moment.

Velvet rose her hands to Jaune's cheeks when she decided to engage herself in the kiss, locking his lips with hers by herself and thrusting her tongue into Jaune's mouth, now playing her part of playing with his tongue and allowing the exchange of saliva to grow in both heat and passion as the two melted into the kiss.

On the other end of things, Blake had upped her intensity also. Moving her head back and forth as her sultry tongue worked its way around Jaune's member tirelessly. Her hands worked on what she couldn't fit in her mouth and when she would remove it entirely from her mouth she would follow it up by taking a long lick down the shaft.

As the passion of the kiss above grew to a fire, Jaune rose his hands to Velvet's cheeks as she did his, Jaune reaching forward and taking Velvet's tongue in his mouth and sucked down on it, Velvet letting out a whimper as he ran his hands through her luscious hair and brushed past her sensitive ears, causing a small moan to emerge from her mouth.

Jaune lurching forward had an effect downstairs as well, Blake couldn't back up and Jaune was shoved deep down into her throat, Blake shutting an eye as she struggle to take all of him in. Reaching down, she took hold of his delectables and massaged them thoroughly as she pushed her head that last inch further deep again and again as Jaune felt something raging throughout him.

Releasing an almighty moan, Jaune offered one last peck to Velvet's tender lips before moving his face away. Simultaneously, Blake pulled her head back and an audible pop was heard as it exited her mouth, a string of saliva between her lips and the head as she breathed out heavily. She placed her hands upon it and vigorously worked on the final stretch.

With a few final tugs, Jaune let out a groan and unleashed what had been building up inside of him as Velvet eyed him oddly. Placing a finger to her lips, Velvet felt the sensations still resonating upon her mouth before she took in the sight of Jaune looking exhausted, keeling over the desk and breathing rather heavily.

' _Is it... was it that good of a kiss for him too?'_ Velvet mused inwardly, secretly proud of herself as she let out a smile, finding Jaune rather cute when he was exhausted. "Thank you, I'll see you later?" Velvet asked, receiving a tired thumbs up from Jaune in the response, with a chuckle, Velvet hopped off out the doors on the way to meet her team, offering a friendly wave before she left the room.

"Can you... pass me a tissue?" Blake said quietly from under the desk, her reserved, no nonsense self suddenly making an appearance as Jaune chuckled before handing down a box Glynda kept on the desk. With a scribble on her notepad, Blake stood herself up from where she'd been kneeling and began to walk away.

"So, uh... do you think that will have any kind of effect?" Jaune asked her, Blake turned round, placing a finger to her lips as she began to think things over.  
"I'm not sure, but I'll say this. There was a time in my life I was part of a bad group of people, some of them... threatened to do things to me. I always hated the idea of being tricked into that kind of thing... so maybe I was eager to find someone I trust to do these kinds of things with. That might be a little selfish, but it's how it is.

I'm not asking you to fall in love with me or anything ludicrous of the sort, but if you would please... be someone I can be comfortable with and trust in, okay? Don't lose your heart." she spoke sincerely, Jaune being able to tell that every word she said was coming directly from her heart. Honestly, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't touched at that moment.

"Got it." was all he could say before she left wordlessly, Jaune sitting back in his chair and wondering all sorts of things about the girl he knew as Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Today... yeah, he wasn't ready for today. This realization came around at about the same time a squad of Atlas private soldiers arrived at Glynda's office telling Jaune to come with them immediately before he was shoved into an airship and theeeree he was. Strapped to a seat between faceless soldiers and trying to remember the good times when he was a side character with the occasional emotional arc and a few slapstick comedy pieces.

"Coming up to the zone, open the hatch!" came a voice from one of the men in armour as he signaled for the pilot to flip the switch. As soon as he did a cold air filled the canopy, Jaune looking out to see a rather dismal landscape, the city upon Mountain Glenn. Abandoned after Grimm attacks and marked a dangerous area for civilians and huntsmen alike.

If so... why in the hell was he being brought here without a quirky redhead or hammer crazy psychopath to kill all the evil monsters in surprisingly cute outfits whilst he laid back swinging a sword around, like always? Well at least he had the soldiers there with him...

"Okay, Jaune Arc! You'll be landing here, a parachute would slow your descent too much and you'd be an open duck for the nevermores in the area, not to mention how easily you'd be seen. So you'll be dropping without one!" the soldier beside him said as he got up, unclipping Jaune's seatbelt for him and bringing him to the open hatch.

"Wha?! Then... I AM GOING TO DIE! That is how gravity works? Scrawny teen falls seventy feet, scrawny teen dies! It's a scientifically base concept!" Jaune yelled, only having survived the fall in the Beacon initiation thanks to the aforementioned "quirky redhead" that saved him back then. Unless one of the soldiers took off a helmet and said an adorable " _I'm sorrry!"_ then he could be sure she wasn't here!

"According to Ironwood, you have some sort of 'luck' that we're told to rely on. We're inclined to believe that." the soldier returned.

Jaune blinked.

"DO I LOOK LIKE NAGITO MOTHERFUCKING KOMAEDA TO YOU!?" he yelled.

Then he was pushed. He made a mental note that when dealing with soldiers, it was probably best not to verbally assault one of them with a poorly timed reference and after a few seconds he also learned enough to also come to the conclusion that falling to one's death is not the time to make mental notes.

The wind whistling past his ears awoke him to the reality of the sight of a mile of thick concrete streets about ready to crack his skull open as he flew downwards at speeds he'd never reached before, nor wanted to, in his apparently short lifetime. After a few seconds of freefall, however, he saw something strange happening below.

Down on the streets, it appeared that scuffle was occurring. On one side of open road, a collection of various Grimm was gathered. Snarling and sizing up to a single individual who stood alone on the other side of the street. Light blue projectiles that appeared to be birds were flying towards the Grimm and keeping them at bay whilst she stood her ground.

Suddenly, however, the street shook and appearing round a street corner, previously obscured by a ruined skyscraper, was a big fucking elephant. A goliath! Apparently this one was still grudging against humans, evidenced by the fact it had already begun to charge towards the figure on the other side. The individual didn't move, however.

Instead the person, now visibly dressed in white as Jaune could tell on his steady descent down to death, launched themself forward. Splitting the rapier she'd been using into two, she performed an impressive double strike on the monster's legs, causing it to growl in pain as it swung its enormous trunk around. Knowing she couldn't kill it conventionally, the individual relied on what would happen next.

Stumbling from the wounds to its legs, the goliath careened to the side, driving itself into the side of a large factory that had a sign that could now only be read as _'PILL- FAC-'_ as the beast suffered a concussive blow from breaking through the hard bricks. With a thud, the goliath went silent, re assuring the huntress that she was safe from it.

The second floor of the factory was not so well off, judging by the crates that had been held there toppling over the broken edge, dozens of them spilling their products onto the streets the huntress stood on. The products piled up in a neat, hefty stack, almost as if they were falling in place intentionally though that was ridiculous, of course.

However, mere seconds after the dozens of pillows had formed the pile on the streets, screaming could be heard. Looking up, the huntress could just about make out a teen boy falling with his arms flailing momentarily before he crashed down... disappearing right into the pile of white, fluffy pillows that had just fallen out onto the hard concrete.

* * *

Jaune blinked his eyes open. Conscious that he was somewhere entirely different, though even more so that what he had just experienced wasn't some weird dream. He had fallen... a seventy feet fall... only to fall safely in a pile of pillows that had been placed there only seconds before.

"Am I... no, I'm pretty sure of it. I'm pretty damn overpowered, no?" Jaune lamented to himself as he registered the fact that he was currently resting upon a dusty, red sofa in a dark, grey room with a wall missing and cracks all up and down those that remained. Was this a house on Mountain Glenn? He observed his surroundings for a few seconds more before a voice spoke up.

"A clever ruse, I imagine you must have had a back up parachute somewhere, correct?" came a cool, composed voice with a tinge of bitch like authority that was only comparable to the imaginary lovechild of Glynda and Weiss that he was totally okay with seeing happen. Lifting his head up from where it lay, he saw her for the first time.

"You've woken up then, criminal?" spoke the stunning beauty dressed in all white Atlas military gear with pale, pristine skin, snow white hair tied up upon a head sporting equally beautiful blue eyes that were currently glaring straight into the soul of the mentally unprepared teenager who now sat leering at her from the sofa.

"U-Uh, yeah. I think, though, if it's not too rude to ask, do you know why in the world I'm here? And... did you call me a criminal?" Jaune asked, his mind still fuzzy as the gorgeous lady in front of him simply got up from where she sat and pulled out the rapier he'd seen her use earlier, pointing it straight into Jaune's face as an audible gulp was heard.

"You're here because Ironwood believes I need aid to escape this city, which is of course confusing but nonetheless an order. What I _cannot_ accept is that he would send me the likes of you. A foolish student who has somehow tricked some very important individuals into believing he has some godlike power that means he can kiss all the impressionable young women he desires, which is also why the title of criminal is reasonable, I'd say." the huntress explained to him, Jaune only now realizing why he'd been sent into a death zone.

"So... you think you can escape on your own without me having to ask you to make out with a guy you've just met whose considerab- _*ahem*,_ a little bit younger than you because you were ordered to? That doesn't sound too bad. We can give it a shot. Plus, if you don't believe I can give you luck, then just use me as a meat shield so I can prove my own luck! You get to pretend you used my services as ordered, we escape, you don't kill me. Does that sound okay?" Jaune asked, more than a little terrified of the woman right before him.

"Hmph, that is a much better solution. Very well, we shall head out immediately. Get yourself ready, I don't know if you believe in this ludicrous luck power yourself but I personally don't feel like risking a fatality on a simple scouting mission. You are to remain quiet and follow what I say, understood?" the huntress in white instructed as he nodded a little nervously.

"Understood entirely, Mrs... erm, can I ask your name? I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet... something else." Jaune asked tentatively, the elder woman eyeing him up without any intention of hiding her scrutiny, apparently coming to the conclusion that even if he was a lying, little bastard, he certainly wasn't one that could do anything against her.

"I know who you are. My name is Winter Schnee. Atlas Specialist. Now, let's go." she informed him before turning to leave as Jaune blinked twice, Schnee? The white hair, the formal dialect, the bitchiness... the whole trifecta! There was no doubt about it!

"Beautiful older sister type, cool. H-Hey wait up!" Jaune yelled as he realized he'd been left behind by Weiss's newfound relative, chasing her down a ruined pathway that would mark the beginning of a long, stock full of awkward silences, Saturday afternoon.

* * *

"So Weiss is your sister, then? You know, that's pretty neat, you two have a lot in common haha!~" Jaune remarked following a long half hour of circling round a city block to avoid Grimm activity, Winter believing the boy she was accompanying with would be eaten up as soon as a mere beowolf looked their way for more than a second.

"Yes, and what we also have in common is that you will not lay a hand upon either of us, ever. Is that understood?" Winter shot back harshly, the fierce protectiveness of her sister shining through to inform him he was exactly right in his suspicions that the bold, older sister was in fact the true relative of Weiss Schnee.

What Jaune failed to follow up on was the fact that Jaune had already had a few choice encounters with the young Schnee heiress back at Beacon, but for the sake of respecting Weiss's privacy, as well as keeping his bowels exactly where he was comfortable with them being, Jaune decided remaining silent on the matter was the best course of action.

Interrupting their admittedly terrible bout of awkward conversations, a sudden, extremely loud collection of snarls alerted both Jaune and Winter as from around the corner it sounded like a pack of beowolves were grouping up in order to conduct a large scale area hunt. Even with the skills Winter possessed, she knew she was tired and having Jaune as dead weight wouldn't exactly help her situation.

"Hide, now." she commanded simply, half dragging Jaune by the his black hood as she looked around the area for an escape off of the exposed main streets. The only option that her scan managed to locate was a dark alleyway heading off into the side streets away from the central part of the city. Honestly, it looked a little bit cramped but for the moment, it would have to do.

Pulling the teen with her, Winter sped into the dark alleyway as a terrifying orchestra of demonic howls could be heard coming from around the corner. Winter took a look to the side once she was confident the two of them had gotten far enough in the cramped alley to be blocked from the lines of sight of the hundred or so beowolves that were now speeding past where they had just been standing.

Releasing a sigh of relief that she hadn't decided to face them all, Winter only then relaxed and felt the sensation she'd been ignoring due to the adrenaline until that point. Returning eyes front, she realized that she was pressed up entirely against the bashful looking Jaune Arc whose chest was currently being smothered by her own as they stood in the cramped alleyway.

Not realizing just how cramped it would be, Winter now found herself pressed entirely up against the boy she had branded a criminal and promised would never lay a hand upon her. She could only imagine the lewd things circling round the lecherous teenager's head as her heaving chest moved up and down on his as she breathed.

Wondering if it be best to risk stopping breathing altogether, Winter was shocked to feel the boy's warm breath upon her face as he exhaled, then considering if it be best to make _him_ stop breathing altogether instead. Jaune on the other hand was simply panicking, he couldn't deny he was enjoying the sudden closeness with Winter, though if he let that be known he was a dead man.

Not knowing what to do with his hands at all, Jaune kept them at his sides, just back out of rapier cutting range as Jaune didn't dare to look the elder sister in the eye. They remained like this for a good while as the beowolf pack conglomerated on the main street just beside them both. Neither said a word as the warmth of Winter's body spread to his, an experience that he found incredibly more enjoyable than he would ever let Winter know of in this situation.

They remained still for a good while, chests pressed up against one another yet neither saying a word. A development only occurred when a sudden beowolf howl from near the entrance to the alleyway spooked Jaune and he instinctive rose his hands to grasp onto something. It was only a few seconds later that he realized he had just grabbed on to Winter's _waist._

Jaune froze, which had two implications. The positive being he couldn't remove his hands, allowing him to simultaneously feel the older sister's luxurious chest against his as well as keep two hands firmly upon her perfectly shapely thighs. at the same time. The negative being the dark, all hating expression he was currently receiving from Winter.

"I-uh, well, you see, this is..." Jaune spluttered out quietly but his brain wasn't quite fast enough to muster a reasonable response before Winter averted her eyes from his own with a frown. Taking a brief look onto the main street, Winter saw no sign of the beowolf pack and assumed they were all gone by now. Any reason to leave this current predicament was gladly accepted.

 _"W-wait, Winter! There could still be some out there!_ " Jaune called out quietly, Winter ignoring his warning. After all, even if there were a few stragglers behind the main force, they were nothing but paper in front of a trained huntress like her. She felt confident striding out onto the street that she would be absolutely fine.

What she didn't account for was the sudden change in brightness in stepping out onto the main street from the dark alleyway and her reflex to cover her eyes with her arm, partially blocking her view. It was for this reason that she was unable to see the massive, looming beowolf that had separated from the pack to hunt for itself, standing directly behind her.

"Winter!" she heard from behind her as she turned immediately, her eyes adjusting to the light just in time to see a massive, black wolf launch itself in her direction. A second later, a black hooded form emerging from the alleyway she had just exited from, taking a defensive stance in front of her before the monster's claws swiped down at him.

The boy was sent hurdling for less than a second before Winter had drawn her rapier and split it in two. She plunged it into the chest of the beowolf, silencing it with one final whimper before it fell to the ground, its thud as it hit the ground accompanied by the scraping sound of Jaune scraping to a halt a few steps away.

"Jaune! Jaune Arc, can you hear me!?" Winter yelled as she regained her regular senses, rushing over to check on the teen. His aura wasn't broken through but the blunt force trauma had done a number on his rib-cage and he was having trouble breathing. Feeling something take hold of her heart and squeeze tight, Winter laid her hands down onto Jaune.

With expert care, Winter lifted him up off of the ground, allowing him to place on arm around her shoulder as she held him up securely. They began to walk slowly together, Jaune supported by Winter by his side as he let out raspy breaths. Winter kept an eye on him constantly, eventually letting out a long sigh.  
"Super luck, we can now confirm that's a lie, correct?" she remarked, seeing the sorry state he was in currently. He let out a small laugh.

"I don't know, maybe it's one of those reach around kind of lucks, I managed to protect you, after all." he said with a cheesy grin between hard breaths that made Winter feel a small pang in her heart. So, there was this kind of guy out there, as well? The type so clearly pathetic and shameless, but full of enough airs and infectious positivity that they come off charming. Interesting.

* * *

An hour had passed, an evening glow settling down upon the city but not being much of a comfort for the two walking the deserted streets alone. Jaune had recovered enough to walk on his own, thankfully speeding up their pace a little. Eventually Winter had navigated them to an exit point where an air support team could effectively set down without fear of nevermores and pick her up.

There was only a small issue, across the stretch of road that led to the open area. A collection of goliaths, bigger and older than the baby she had sent into a pillow factory earlier, stood between the two of them and their final goal. The two were in no state to fight the beasts fairly and win, meaning there was only one acceptable way and Winter knew it.

"Here's the final objective, Arc, I am going to draw those monsters away and you are going to head to the exit point and call in for a pick up. I'll return as soon as I've lost them, is that understood?" Winter ordered, expecting the teen to breathe a sigh of relief at the thought out method but instead intense concern came over his expression as he protested.

"That's insane! I know you have the whole no nonsense badass thing going on but that's too much. There's gotta be another way!" Jaune told her, Winter was momentarily taken aback by the notion that Jaune would not accept her endangering herself to save him first, though she ignored his plea and approached a wall facing away from the goliaths, counting them up again.

"Winter!" Jaune called out, not intending to let her go through with this. Winter was shocked when he placed his hand on the wall beside her head and stood himself in front of her. "You could get seriously hurt doing this, I'm not gonna just lay back and be fine with it. And neither would Weiss! If... if you're up for something risky then..." Jaune trailed off, contemplating whether or not to risk it.

"Focus on yourself, Jaune Arc. Don't let your kindness make you a fool. I will be fine, just... keep yourself safe." she told him, averting her eyes at the final notion. Jaune looked up with renowned determination, now fully confident that he would get her out of here himself, the only problem was to avoid her killing him afterwards for what he was about to do.

"Jaune, I'm serious, leave me and-" she was cut off, her words lost eternally as a warm sensation overcome her. She struggled to understand what exactly was happening at the current moment. Taking it step by step, she saw Jaune's eyes close as his face was suddenly a lot closer, her heart had begun to beat rapidly and... she felt something soft touching her lips.

Jaune had engaged her in a chaste kiss, capturing her pale yet warm and supple lips that resembled Weiss's but carried more experience and form to them, gracing them with his own in a simple but passion filled liplock that Jaune put all his effort into to make sure she knew what his intentions truly were.

Jaune re applied his lips, a high pitched murmur sounding from Winter's mouth as her lips were currently being captured by Jaune. He marveled at the electrifying sensation he was feeling whilst tasting her luscious lips and Winter too, despite internally being completely taken off guard by this development had begun to enjoy the feeling of his lips capturing hers.

Taking advantage of the wall behind her, Jaune slowly moved his body into Winter's in that moment. Re connecting the kiss with Winter once more as she let out another murmur, Jaune reaching his hands forward and with his left placing it down on the waist he had felt earlier and the right up upon the soft, cool skin on her right cheek, allowing him to also deepen the kiss slightly.

Daring to do whatever he could to give her luck. Jaune prodded her lips with his tongue, Winter herself was entirely unsure how to respond, torn between kissing him back and killing him right then and there. As such Jaune was left to lick up and down her lips, moving on to her cheeks, planting kisses upon either cheek with equal love before moving down.

Running his tongue along her neck, she let out a quiet moan, moving her head up slightly and allowing him access to bury his lips in her beautiful neck, him being unable to resist biting down a little bit upon her skin. This caused a minor gasp from Winter at this point which Jaune took full advantage of as he rose his head back up.

Jaune entered her mouth with his tongue, he met her hesitant tongue gently. Less motivated hormonally like he was earlier, he was doing this for her and wanted to convey that. He prodded her tongue with his own, allowing the two of them to slide past and over each other without being too invasive, allowing Winter to get used to his tongue circling within her mouth.

Eventually, after courting with his tongue for a considerable amount of time, Winter began to retaliate, sliding past his tongue with her own and initiating many of the numerous liplocks that followed that moment. Their tongues finally entwining together in a saliva filled and pleasurable dance of sorts, Jaune and Winter began to kiss each other passionately.

Following one kiss involving Winter noisily sucking on Jaune's tongue, the two separated, both breathing intensely as they maintained eye contact.  
"Please... let me give you as much luck as possible." Jaune asked her, his warm eyes melting the ice in hers as she replied with the first smile he'd seen.  
"A little late for asking permission... but you are doing this for my sake... I'll allow you a little more." she promised, reaching down.

Jaune's jaw very nearly dropped as Winter began to unbutton the blue shirt beneath her pure white waistcoat, revealing slowly a deep navy bra accentuated by laces and a mesh material, holding behind them a pair of breasts that's form and size were that of a true adult, mouth watering to witness and perfectly alluring for the teen boy.

Reaching his hands forward, Jaune took hold of the breasts covered by the navy lace and began to knead them sensually, Jaune almost losing himself in the firmness of them contrasting with the soft suppleness that allowed his fingers to sink in with every touch that similarly sent waves of pleasure throughout Jaune as he felt up the breasts.

Her mouth feeling a little dry, Winter threw her arms around Jaune's neck drawing him in for another deep, wet kiss that she began with by thrusting her tongue into Jaune's mouth and entangling his with her own, exchanging hot saliva with him as his hands begun to reach below the navy lace, laying themselves directly onto Winter's bare breasts.

Feeling the sizable breasts between his fingers, the nipples flicking his palm as he methodically massaged the both of them prompted deep moans from Winter that were only possibly silenced by Jaune who captured her mouth with his own and kissed her with all he could, the texture of her lips simply drawing him in more and more every time their lips met.

Drawing back for a second, a string of saliva persisting between both pairs of lips. Jaune took in the sight before him. The panting figure of refined and gorgeous beauty that was Winter standing before him in all her glory, her two large and succulent breasts fully on show away from the navy lace, her wet lips glistening in the summer sunset glow. Jaune would remember this sight as long as he lived.

Unable to restrain his passion, Jaune threw his head forward, treating himself to Winter's lips with a series of quick kisses to the lips in fast succession, separating and connecting with wet pops as he fell head over heels for the sensation of connecting his lips with hers.

Smothering her breasts between their chests and feeling her nipples harden against his chest, Jaune went all in, latching his mouth onto Winter's and engaging in perhaps the most passionate and heated tongue wrestle he'd ever had the pleasure of taking part in. Lapping up her sweet saliva for all it was worth, engorging himself on the silky, wet texture of her tongue. These were unimaginable pleasures.

Raising one hand to her neck and one to the back of her hair, brushing past her beautiful white hair, Jaune poured every ounce of effort into continuing this pleasurable liplock. Taking a break momentarily to take a suck of each of Winter's breasts, taking them in his mouth individually then separating off with a loud pop before zoning in and licking around her areola.

It was when he bit down softly on her left nipple that she let out a moan that he felt the need to silence by lifting up and taking her tongue into his mouth once more. This routine of adoring and ravishing Winter's body lasted a full ten or more minutes before they both had run out of energy and breath, holding each other close, they tickled one another with their breaths, Winter's bare breasts heaving up and down hypnotically as she fixed him with a passionate gaze so different from the glare of hatred he'd received when they first met.

"You-you, don't think we alerted them right?" Jaune asked Winter, who suddenly became aware of the numerous moans she may have let out during that experience. Winter took a moment to briefly re do the buttons to her shirt before peering around the corner. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, this god damn kid had done it again.

Wondering why she had frozen with a hard to read expression, Jaune took the liberty of taking a look for himself, eyes widening when he looked out onto the route... and saw nothing. Without either of them noticing a single thing, the goliaths had moved on all by themselves. They... may have been kissing for longer than he assumed.

"Well, I mean, that's pretty lucky, am I right?" Jaune asked with a nervous smile as Winter shook her head with a sigh, forced to consider the possibility there might be something behind this 'luck power', after all.

* * *

"Ironwood, I do not recall giving you the go ahead on using Jaune for the Winter request you sent me. Kidnapping a student while I was occupied is also not something I take lightly." Glynda spoke, careful not to express her aggression but to let some of it leak into the implications of what she was saying to the man who'd dropped Jaune into a warzone.

"He was a questionable asset at best, through this he has proved his worth to us, and now we can think about how best to use him. He can accomplish an uncountable number of great things if we give him the proper support!" Ironwood urged, earning little more than a dangerous look from Glynda as she sympathized with nothing he was saying.

"You mean give him a proper ball and chain. Let me warn you once, take him again and I swear Ozpin will put down his coffee mug for once and come smack you upside the head like he would have done today. You don't want to lose his trust, James." Glynda warned before turning around and beginning to head out of the office.

On her way out, she remarked that the ever present second hand to Ironwood had not been present during that talk. Odd, she was often never seen far from his side when off duty. However she had enough to worry about with Jaune and placed in the back of her mind as she awaited an airship back to Beacon.

"He won't become a tool." She promised him, and herself.

* * *

"Jaune Arc." she had called suddenly, Jaune had almost thought his ears were playing a trick on him before he turned around and confirmed that it was Winter Schnee. Having escaped the city with understandable ease after that and Winter had only joined him for a short airship trip before she was dropped off to report in to Ironwood.

"I decided to stop by the Beacon airship dock... because I had something to ask of you." she stated, looking him straight in the eye as he was almost once again intimidated by the elder sister. He didn't say anything in response but allowed her to continue on her own as he nodded affirmatively at her.

"I don't exactly trust this 'luck' ability of yours, even the notion of luck existing is a bit unrealistic for someone like me, let along the manipulation of such a concept. This is why I'm remaining skeptical of you and your use of the power..." she told him, taking a pause as she mulled over her next words, looking over at the rest of Beacon before she carried on.

"However, what I think I can trust in, is that you're a kind person. And as such, I'd like to selfishly request of you, that you look after my younger sister, Weiss, whilst you attend Beacon Academy alongside her." Winter asked, remaining formal but Jaune could detect the heart behind this request, he knew she trusted him if she was asking something such as this.

"Thanks Winter... for trusting me." he stated with a smile, surprising Winter with his gratitude for a simple thing such as that, then she smiled. "I will gladly accept the responsibility of keeping Weiss safe!" he finished with a grin that stretched ear to ear, his eyes shut temporarily.

It was then he heard the flutter of movement and the warm sensation on his cheek and opened his eyes to see Winter plant a kiss upon his left cheek before pulling her lips away and standing formally once again, but with a smile this time.

"You had better. That was a seal to the promise. Break it and I'm afraid I'd have to tell the nearest authority all about how you forced a kiss on me and we'll see what happens then." Winter joked before fixing him with a warm look that he felt privileged even to be in the presence of, he couldn't help but give in to the urge to smile back.

"I really am a bit overpowered."

* * *

 **Hey, a tid bit more plot this time around. Hope you enjoyed it following the wait! I'd also be glad to remind you that the choices for the girls who appear in each chapter are up to you guys! REVIEW or PM me with your ideas if you want to see them written here. As always, thanks for reading!**


	11. Fall For The Fraud

**Hey, hope this wasn't too long of a wait. Here I decided to go with a somewhat controversial choice but I think I got an idea of how to use her. This is... the first Cinder chapter of the fic. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"I have no idea how you get this stuff, Pyrrha..." Jaune lamented, looking over the notes that he was personally making and still remaining perplexed as to what the hell he was going on about. This grimm behavior lesson was apparently essential for any aspiring huntsman or huntress but some of it just seemed to ludicrous so that if you were to understand it you had to be... well, Pyrrha.

"It's not _that_ difficult, Jaune. In fact, it's rather human, no? Occasionally grimm in conflict with one another may resolve the dispute through methods other than violence. Compromising on territory, allowing peaceful transactions, occasionally offering suitable grimm for breeding." Pyrrha explained, happy to break it down for the pencil chewing leader beside her in class.

"Breeding? How in the world would that work? And food? Do grimm even eat?" Jaune asked, his ideas on the black furry things to stab getting a bit complex.  
"Well, the bonds associated with raising a child are carried by both families in terms of marriage, correct? Well it's more about sharing good genes in the wild but still, both sides unite because of the pregnancy. It's rather nice, don't you agree?" she asked him but he seemed just as confused.

"So now grimm eat, breed _and_ can organize peace? The black hearted monsters who are the enemy of the kingdoms everywhere? Those peaceful care bears?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow as Pyrrha let out a small giggle, sometimes ignorance was more charming than it was a negative aspect, it just meant a fresh perspective.

"Natures are hard to define, something may seem dastardly and evil but in the right place, changes that we never expect from something or someone can occur. No being is fully what they seem, I say." Pyrrha spoke with a smile towards Jaune who couldn't stifle a chuckle at her positivity and seriousness surrounding a less than educated argument with him.

"Well, it's definitely your talent to make anything and anyone seem like saints, Pyrrha. You're joy incarnate." he spoke jokingly as he smiled brightly at her, she couldn't fight returning it. Day by day, these interactions grew more frequent and more comfortable, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

* * *

 **Lunchtime**

It was an odd experience, that was for sure. So much so that he wondered if he'd accidentally downloaded and translated a certain brand of Japanese videogame and just forgotten what reality was. For, this kind of thing was admittedly kind of the norm since he'd learned of his semblance but still there was usually at least a little poorly played out lead up to it.

"Please kiss me! Oh- I'm sorry, that was too demanding..." said the mysterious schoolgirl in the black and white uniform with stunning beauty, an adorable shyness to her and a soft voice as she apologized softly. Her gorgeous black hair covered one of her bright amber eyes as she eyed him nervously.

Not quite chocolate hating childhood friend level but it was certainly one of those types of girls who we like to imagine actually exist, and now here she was standing before him in his dorm room during lunchtime after she had suddenly intercepted him on the way to meet with Pyrrha and the others in the cafeteria to eat.

He hadn't seen her before but he did remember some random black haired girl smirking to herself and speaking like a pantomime villain... it must have been someone else. The girl before him now was dainty in her movements, rather awkwardly standing before him which added to the cute vibe, but she still held a mature air about her. More importantly however-

"Uh... huh. I'm guessing you were sent here by Glynd- _*ahem*_ , Miss Goodwitch?" Jaune asked, careful to keep any intimacy out of suspicion. Honestly he didn't suspect that Glynda woulds send someone to him without warning but what was the alternative? It turned out he had a promise with this girl when he was a child that he conveniently forgot? This wasn't anime... or was it... it was never quite clear.

"Well, yes, but I don't think I can wait much longer. I need this now, otherwise that mysterious threat notice I received will scare me more and more. I'm begging you, please!" she pleaded, clasping her hands out before him and gifting him with a begging look that both killed him inside and overjoyed him despite himself.

"Mysterious threat?" Jaune questioned, Glynda hadn't brought up anything as urgent sounding as this. If it were a threat that'd make a huntsman school turn to a power like Jaune's instead of dealing with it themselves then this had to be something incredibly serious.

"...Yes." she nodded meekly. "It was a slip of paper threatening to seriously harm me, since Mercury was there he opened the door instantly but no one was to be found... we took that to mean the person was definitely dangerous and not easy to catch. I figured we needed something the school couldn't easily provide and Goodwitch recommended you."

Jaune nodded, still somewhat confused about this mysterious phantom haunting her and why a school aimed at training seventeen year olds to wield and fight with seriously ridiculous killing machines couldn't help her out in this kind of issue. The fact that Glynda hadn't sent him any notice also stuck in his mind... also, was she meant to be offering his 'services'?

"Please! I know I may not be... the most attractive person and you probably don't like me very much but if you do this I will be so grateful... eternally grateful." she asked with a look that took a hold of his heart and pulled on the strings. This was a fierce adversary to the very core of his feels.

"Woah, woah, hey, hey... erm... youu?" Jaune began instantly, suddenly stopping when he lacked a very basic piece of information he required to proceed.  
"Cinder..." she spoke despondently, looking down now as she began to sniffle a little, what she had just said obviously digging into her.  
"Cinder. You have no idea what you're saying, you're really pretty, honestly! And you seem like a genuine and kind girl and I'd be happy to help you out, for real!" Jaune spouted confidently.

Cinder rose her shy look to him, "Except you don't want to kiss me...?" Cinder continued in a way that seized the strings hard. She was really driving him into a corner here. On paper the situation was fine, but still something was holding him back. Then again when he looked over that body that's shape and volume were on show even through her uniform, his reasoning began to fade into white noise.

"...Okay... once. It'll be over quickly and I won't use my tongue. Will that make you feel better?" Jaune asked, clearly defeated. Cinder's expression brightened up a little as she smiled up at him thankfully.

"Yes, please. Though, i-it will be my first so please be gentle." Cinder spoke in a tone that almost didn't fit her already adult like body as she took a step forward. Jaune couldn't believe his ears, such a beauty as hers, he almost felt like he owed an apology to the rest of mankind for his luck... actually he probably already owed quite a few apologies.

"Okay..." Jaune positioned himself correctly, lifting his arms he landed his hands upon Cinder's shoulders and locked eyes with her. She seemed a little nervous but didn't move away, looking back at him and drawing him in with the clear softness of the lips of hers and her beautiful eyes that earnestly kept his gaze.

After a few moments she shut her eyes and pursed her lips invitingly. Jaune caught sent of her lovely, womanly aroma as he took a large gulp, inexplicably a little nervous himself. Steeling himself so he wouldn't regret this later one way or another, Jaune moved his face forward.

They connected lips in a simple way that still sent electricity flying through Jaune, her soft and supple lips were even better than he'd thought they'd be. Their warmth and slight wetness locked him into the chaste kiss as the sensation of her lips alone was enough to force an intake of breath through the nose as it overwhelmed his over senses.

Being so affected by a simple connecting of the lips was unexpected but not at all undesirable as his lips remained connected with hers. The taste of hers was hard to define but it drew him further in, any intention to separate his lips from hers was long gone a few seconds in to the simple kiss. Her presence and aura alone made her kiss sweeter.

For considerably long due to its simplicity, the two remained like that, connected by the lips. Cinder letting out rhythmic breathing through her nose that tickled his cheeks and intensified the experience. It was an experience like none other as her lips and mysterious allure rooted him to the spot, their lips sucking one another's taste for a long while.

It had felt like minutes had past before Jaune became aware of himself, Cinder had moved closer into his form and laid her hands upon his chest. Jaune cracked his eyes half open in reaction and was taken aback when he temporarily found himself locking eyes with the girl he was kissing. Cinder's sharp looks surprised him as she seemed to be studying the kiss more than anything else.

Just as soon as the eye contact had lingered, however, she had shut her eyes, leaving Jaune to wonder if he'd simply imagined it. Just as he was about to cut off the elongated lip contact, however, he felt something he had not expected in the slightest. Cinder re applying her lips slightly to trap Jaune's lower lip between her own and deepening the kiss.

Jaune's eyes went open as the sounds of their kiss became audible, Cinder surprisingly taking the lead as she began gracing his lips with her own. Her kissing skill was evident despite her apparent inexperience as she kissed his lips over and over, Jaune being led along in an almost trance like state by the sensations.

At some point Cinder had pressed him up against the door to the dorm room, allowing her to reach in further to capture his lips over and over as the almost melodic breathing of hers and her scent combined with her expert soft lips entranced him for seconds that stretched to minutes which stretched to who knows long.

" _Mhhhn, ah-_ C- Cinder!" Jaune had suddenly found himself able to separate his mouth from Cinder's, missing her sensation already but that was beside the point, leaving them both breathing heavily onto each other as Cinder looked into his eyes with an almost dazed expression, contrasting the one he thought he'd seen earlier.

"It didn't have to last that long... well it might be different if the kiss escalates but I haven't really sorted out clearly what happens. This should be enough for you to feel safe, right? No unforeseen circumstances should sneak up on you and if it's direct you'll be able to fight back so why don't-" Jaune stopped short.

Cinder had moved forward, reaching up with her head as a movement was heard from within her mouth. Before he knew it, Cinder had touched his left cheek with her outstretched tongue. The tip of it touching the skin surface as Jaune stood paralyzed by the sudden moist sensation.

Jaune felt Cinder's breathing on the side of his face as she kept her tongue connected to his cheek before slowly tracing her tongue up to the top of his cheek then doubling back on the moist trail and maneuvering her tongue downwards to his jawline as the feel of her wet tongue both shocked and encapsulated Jaune who remained silent.

She repeated the hypnotic lick several times before she brought her lips forward, pursing them into a peck as she finished by leaving a kiss on the middle of the saliva trail before removing her head. She didn't meet Jaune's alarmed gaze before she reached his lips, tentatively moving forward to run her wet, hot tongue upon each lip individually.

Jaune felt he couldn't have even mustered the resolve to tell her to stop as her tongue slipped past his lips' defenses and snaked its way into his mouth. Capturing the entirety of Jaune's mouth with her own, Cinder's lips on the sides of Jaune's lips as his did likewise, her tongue actively searching inside as Jaune's head turned misty.

The first touch of his tongue against her own was definitely one to remember, they had merely touched and felt each other for a second before her true expertise was revealed and her soft, wet tongue took command. It coiled around Jaune's and graced his mouth with the saliva that dropped from it as it, too, tasted as sweet as her kiss.

Their tongues mingled as Cinder's enjoyed playing the dominant role, surprisingly. Their kiss grew slightly lustful as Jaune attempted to move further into the kiss himself, the intensity of their tongue's play increasing all the while. Jaune found his hands reaching around to brush into her beautiful black locks of hair.

As he ran his hair through it, he made advantage of his hold on her head to begin instigating the kisses himself, their tongues connecting and separating with the moments and him engorging himself upon the pair of pleasurable lips that belonged to the mysterious girl in black whose aura was incomparable to any other girl except Glynda, strangely.

The sounds of their kiss had grown louder, rebounding off the dorm walls as Cinder gifted Jaune with her womanly taste, connecting her mouth to his as she licked around every corner of his mouth and left resounding pleasure from every surface that her tongue left its hot and silky touch upon. She was truly overcoming him with her mouth.

Just as he was about to speak up, Cinder had drawn his tongue with her own and brought it out in an open french kiss before taking it within her own mouth, a resounding slurping sounding out as she eagerly sucked his tongue. Jaune's eyes widened as she devoutly wrapped her lips around his tongue and pressed her tongue up against its underside before sucking with everything she had.

It was this move that silenced Jaune, as well as a combination of maneuvers including thrusting her tongue into his mouth and coiling it around his forcefully as her delicious saliva filled his mouth, rendering him unable to think much less voice his concerns for the next few minutes. He did, however, finally get his window when Cinder had to breathe following a rather lengthy tongue lock between the two.

" _Mphwah!_ Cinder! That's probably all you need, okay? You don't need to force yourself!" Jaune assured her, separating his mouth from hers as her taste was still lingering upon his taste-buds. Cinder, too, seemed to regain her senses as she stepped back, allowing Jaune to remove his back from the door and took a breath to compose herself.

"I'm really sorry! I just didn't know how much was enough. Still, thank you so much for this, regardless." She thanked him with a smile so innocent and genuinely grateful that you could scarcely imaging the lewd tongue movements she had just been performing moments ago, it was a mystery to him that she could go back to that persona so easily, it was almost as if that persona-

"Well, I'll be going then! Thank you ever so much, Jaune, honestly!" she thanked him again before moving past him as he dumbly nodded, opening the door out to the hallway as she cheerfully bounced her way out of the JNPR dorm room. Before she left, she turned round shyly and locked eyes once again, "And... I wasn't forcing myself." she told him with a small smile that sent palpations racing before she left his sight, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Jaune was despondent that day, it didn't seem like he was burdened by anything or that he was grieving over any sort of terrible loss, he just sat there staring off into space as if he had been through quite an ordeal... but not unnecessarily an unpleasant one. The best way to describe him was mesmerized as Pyrrha looked into his expression during Professor Port's lecture.

"Jaune, are you all right? Have you been listening?" Pyrrha whispered to him, herself aware listening to Port's lectures were on par with general studies with their usefulness but she was more concerned with the boy having been fine the previous night, now closed off from everything around him with his mind in a haze.

"Yeah, oh yeah, I heard it was the electoral college that did it... the common people's vote is an illusion... the boy shouldn't have fallen into the animal pit in the first place..." Jaune rattled off, obviously just picking a randomly selected bunch of topical responses to affairs that oddly had nothing to do with Remnant at all.

He continued like that for a good while, Pyrrha growing all the while more concerned and worried. The nagging knowledge that if something dramatic happened to Jaune, it probably next to definitely had something to do with _that_ semblance. That shook her a little, she was naturally put off by the idea of him having private sessions involving that kind of contact.

Still she knew that she was okay with it since she was positively, one hundred percent, doubtless that in Jaune's heart, her name got top billing... probably... almost certainly... right?

Pyrrha shook her head free of those kinds of thoughts before she returned to her sidelong glances at Jaune, in contrast to her more direct and open nature when they were intimate, in public she returned to her more subtle, relatively one sided focus on the boy who remained oblivious of her worrying about him. Perhaps Miss Goodwitch had given him a task that required him to go somewhere dangerous, or worse, far away from Pyrhha.

As those sorts of thoughts entered her head, Pyrrha was distracted by something, someone. From two rows behind her, she caught sight of a lazy wave beckoning her to look behind and catch the sight of a silver haired teen smirking in her direction and offering a less than genuine friendly wave towards her as she instantly knew to be on guard.

The mysterious student who had stopped their battle earlier, Mercury Black if she recalled correctly. He rose his hands implying he wanted her to calm down before she narrowed her eyes, awaiting whatever he wanted to say to her. The boy, however, left her in suspense, simply lifting up his notepad which read in bold, confident lettering 'STORAGE ROOM AFTER LAST PERIOD. COME OR LOVER BOY SUFFERS'.

Pyrrha almost gasped, she had known something was off about the snide teen but the clear, shameless malice he presented her with currently through a direct threat was something she never could have predicted. She had often sought to think the best of people, after all. Still, she couldn't treat this like a joke.

From their practice fight, she couldn't quite gauge how capable he was. However he clearly was good enough to go toe to toe with her temporarily and faced her strikes without fear before lazily ending the match with a shrug, he was someone to fear. She also couldn't ignore a threat against Jaune, so, she simply gave a daring nod back with a scowl.

* * *

 **After Class  
**  
Regrettably, Pyrhha was forced to lie to her friends and love, telling them she was going to the medical room for a check up. The concern for her safety from Jaune was not at all unwelcome as she gave a calming smile, a stab within her as his ignorance to her dishonesty ate away at her.

As requested, she opened the sliding door to the storage room, occupied by various sets of training equipment and a stack of blue safety mats that almost seemed redundant and the lean figure of Mercury Black smiling up at her with his scroll in hand, instantly unnerving Pyrrha as she stepped inside.

"So... what did you want, please make it brief." Pyrhha asked coldly, not feeling like her usual politeness when she looked upon his loathsome smile.  
"Just to talk... well, that's a lie... I want to do more than that, but that's for a little later. First of all, I want you to look at this, brace yourself though." Mercury replied with an unsettling sing song voice.

Pyrrha was suspicious on every level but peered closely to his smartphone, upon it there was some footage. Specifically, footage of Jaune. More so, of Jaune in Glynda's office, his upper lips connecting deeply with Velvet Scarlatina and his lower body being serviced by none other than Blake Belladonna.

Pyrhha almost heard the thud of her heart as she laid eyes upon the footage. Her body began to shake a little before a chuckle from Mercury broke her out of it. She knew what it was beyond the surface level, Jaune was kissing Velvet in order to give her luck... as he was probably ordered to by Glynda. That's what it was below, but on the surface it was a sight she found rather unpleasant to watch.

Below however, she was curious, she was aware other forms of sexual act were involved in enhancing Jaune's semblance but she had never considered... that technique. Blake had tried it before her... Pyrhha realized that would continue to bother her so she placed it at the back of her mind and looked up to Mercury with a fierce expression.

"Well if you _have_ illegally tapped Miss Goodwitch's office, then you should also have seen her discussing Jaune's semblance, and how it's officially recognized as a Beacon asset." Pyrrha challenged him, ignoring the emotions stirred up within her just now and instead focusing her anger on the boy smiling devilishly down at her.

"Officially, huh? Hmm, from what I hear... nobody knows about it. Almost like he's been sworn to secrecy about it... _almost_ like if this footage were to go public he could either explain it away as him taking advantage of two poor faunus in Goodwitch's office _or_ he can admit everything and be expelled from the school entirely! Not exactly a win-win, right?" Mercury finished with a wink that made Pyrrha's anger almost erupted.

Still, she had to recognize her position, he was right in his logic, that footage could not be explained in a way that Jaune emerged innocent on the other side from. Mercury was aware of this, which is why at around that moment, he tapped away at his scroll, swiping until he reached the camera function. Laying it down on a shelf facing them, Mercury hit record.

"Right, now I can promise you, hand on heart that this footage will never see the light of day, you just have to do a little something... well a few little somethings for me in return. Of course I'll be recording but you don't need to worry about that right now. All you have to do to protect your precious Jaune... is exactly what I say." he explained before turning back to the redhead.

She was silent. Mercury had to repress a laugh, of course whilst the footage they already had was enough for Cinder to blackmail Jaune, that could only work for a set amount of time and Jaune would remain determined to resist somehow. Replace that footage with, say, his first love in the intimate embrace of another man and threaten to expose her as a slut to the school and that? That breaks his spirit.

"You want me to do... that kind of thing, or else you'll... Jaune." Pyrrha spoke quietly, fury still evident within her but now a fear for Jaune's safety was also present. Mercury smiled, this was exactly what he had been hoping for. Making this bitch his own to be seen by her love was something that he couldn't resist. He laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"If you don't, won't you feel terrible at having had the chance to save him, Pyrrha? He'll have suffered because you didn't stop it, right? Gosh, maybe he'd hate you... hey, do the right thing..." Mercury smiled, moving his hand to her chin, lifting it up to meet her green orbs with his steel gaze. He smirked.

She was going to let this happen. She let her arms fall to the ground as she looked anywhere but at him.

"...Okay." she whispered softly.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mercury blinked. Why was he on the ground?

"First of all, if the story of an unknown teenage boy threatening someone of my status and trying to coerce me into sexual acts came out, do you think anyone would believe any claims you made after that? You wouldn't even have the opportunity to upload those videos at all." Pyrrha spoke from where she stood following her kneeing Mercury in the stomach and throwing him to the floor.

"Second, you clearly have no idea who I am and what I can do." Pyrrha spoke ominously before raising her hand as a black aura emanated from it. The scroll Mercury had brought and which was still blinking its red light suddenly imploded upon itself with a metallic crackle and spark before it was torn scrap from scrap before Mercury.

"I could shut down this place's internet connections by looking at the right terminal and focusing hard for a minute, no more. Do you think I'd allow you to upload anything at all? And I know you might have back ups elsewhere, which is why if you suddenly leave Beacon I _will_ personally visit Beacon and tell him how you cornered me and tried to force yourself upon me. My word trumps yours any day." Pyrrha spoke with an uncharacteristic venom that she'd only ever presented towards those as inhuman as grimm.

"And don't worry about anything terrible happening to Jaune... I'm not going anywhere." she said with all seriousness before turning heel and leaving Mercury there, dazed and winded on the floor of the storage room, looking upwards and wondering how the hell she summoned the strength to do such a thing under his nose.

He bit down on his lip hard, that Jaune loser didn't deserve this kind of devotion.

* * *

 **That Night**

Having heard from Pyrrha that she'd be heading to the medical bay, Jaune found that he just couldn't stand another minute of waiting. He knew Pyrrha took care of her health and the chance of her getting any physical injury was laughable but that didn't soothe his worries, and soon, with a quick dismissal to Nora and Ren, Jaune found himself speedwalking the halls of Beacon.

As he remembered, he traipsed quickly over to the clear white room full of hospital beds. Rarely used since aura accounted for most scrapes or force impacts the students came under but there was always the chance of a civilian visiting to be hurt or someone's aura running dry. If Pyrrha was here then it was something worse than they thought, which is why for the first time ever, Jaune hoped he wasn't greeted by the sight of Pyrrha's smiling face.

As he turned the corner, he practically bolted into the dark room without a second thought. He did a quick scan of the pure white beds before letting out a deep sigh, she wasn't here. His relief wouldn't be so long lived, however, as mere moments after walking in, the sound of the door closing and locking behind him could be clearly heard.

Jaune barely had a second to turn round before a tongue had entered his mouth, he let out a muffled groan as Cinder threw herself upon him. Jaune was startled by her sudden appearance and rendered defenseless as her hot tongue entered his mouth, engaging him in a rather open yet still deep and torrid kiss that sent him off balance.

Cinder walked into Jaune, pushing him backwards as she serviced his mouth with her tongue, kissing him deeply and with such passion that Jaune barely noticed the bed behind him until he was pushed down upon it, Cinder crawling up upon his frame whilst keeping their mouths connected, sticking her tongue deeper than she had this morning as Jaune's mind struggled to keep up.

" _Mpwha!_ Cinder?! Stop it, what are you doing?" Jaune spoke when Cinder released his mouth, her red tongue still hovering above him as she smiled.  
"Oh? But kissing girls is meant to give you luck, correct? Ergo, I should have slipped on the way here or fumbled with the lock to the door... or I might have not overheard that Pyrrha was going for a check up... and yet... I'm here with you, aren't I?" Cinder responded condescendingly but with an odd allure to her tone.

Jaune knew what she was saying was mostly true but he also knew the girl received luck as well, this could easily be Cinder's luck superseding his own... so why couldn't he say that? Something in the way she spoke made it sound like she just understood things better than him, it was difficult to explain.

"Goodwitch let slip that you can do much more than kissing in your semblance... and I'm oh so worried about that threat, won't you... help me?" Cinder enunciated, leaning down to place a finger upon his chin. Her facade was almost gone entirely, almost as if she was mocking it, her smirk suggesting something more sinister beneath her words.

Jaune couldn't speak before Cinder reached into her black blazer pocket and pulled out a small vial and uncorked it before downing it in one as she straddled Jaune, he mouth now full. Jaune looked on in confusion before Cinder suddenly lurched down upon him, taking him by surprise as she once again connected her mouth to his.

Jaune was alarmed as her tongue coiled around his, almost as if she were trapping it in place as the liquid she was pouring into his mouth traveled down his throat. She held down Jaune's arms as she kept his tongue busy, his eyes wide with shock as the liquid already began to make him feel rather odd inside. He grew hot.

Retracting her mouth with a pop, Cinder smiled down at a bemused Jaune before she lifted her chest up, allowing him so see the bulge beneath her black blazer and white shirt as her lower body pressed up against his own. She licked her lips and gave him a sultry look and she smiled when she saw the effects of her body upon his instantly.

"You can feel it, can't you? You've been awakened to the body that's above you, haven't you?" Cinder asked in an erotic voice, truly enough, her form above him was a spectacle. However after drinking that liquid what sensation he could describe happening within him was closer to a searing desire that he was forcing himself to suppress right now.

"That's good, stay silent, your body will respond to me." she whispered down at him before she suddenly moved downwards, laying her hands down upon the hem of his black trousers and unzipping them before pulling down his boxers in one swift movement. Jaune raised his head in response but found that his body wasn't exactly doing as his mind commanded right now.

What froze him was the sudden cool touch of Cinder's hand upon his member, cupping his warmth in one hand, she began to stroke it back and forth as she looked up at Jaune with a half lidded expression that he, despite himself, found incredibly arousing. Blood began to flow as Cinder's strokes increased but things only truly took a turn when she looked back down at it.

Parting her lips Cinder took the head into her mouth, allowing the warmth of her hot tongue and walls to encapsulate his organ before she began delivering light licks around it. The heat and titillating sensations down upon his member were too much to repress and he promptly grew hard within Cinder's mouth as she let out a muffled sound of surprise.

The size being better than expected was a clear positive amongst all the negatives including such a lowly cock as this boy's for Cinder but she was a devoted woman and would do anything that serves her purpouses. With the newly hardened material to work with, Cinder began to run her tongue up and down Jaune's member, leaving trails of saliva as Jaune began to murmur.

"S-stop this, Cinder~ ugh!" Jaune uttered as Cinder began leaving kisses up and down his member, chuckling as she did so before she kissed the very tip.  
" _Mnph_... you don't have to lie to yourself, Jaune... relinquish yourself to me..." she spoke suggestively before she closed her lips around the tip and began to work her mouth up and down his hardened member.

Jaune couldn't deny the searing sensations he was feeling as he was serviced down there by Cinder who asserted her dominance by tightly cupping his sack and delivering light to hard squeezes between sucking periods of his member that blended pain with pleasure in a manner that currently reflected Cinder Fall entirely.

Also working her hands upon whatever she couldn't fit her in her mouth, Cinder worked hard to fit as much as she could down, reaching her throat as her hot saliva worked as a lubricant over his member, her hands growing sticky with a combination of her liquids with his own as she worked her lips up and down, prompting many moans from the poor Arc.

With one hand, Cinder undid the buttons on her black blazer and cast it aside, using the other and her mouth to keep Jaune good and moaning as her hot tongue and luscious lips wrapped their way around his member every which way they found possible, suckling noises bouncing off the walls of the medical ward combined with some heavy breathing.

Cinder felt that Jaune was pulsing and close to finishing so she changed herself up, lifting her checkered skirt up, Cinder sat herself up, straddling herself upon his thigh. She held the hem of her checkered skirt to her stomach, revealing below her sexy, full thighs leading to a pair of transparent black underwear that sent ideas through Jaune's head as she smirked.

To finish him off, Cinder moved her hips forward, beginning to slowly grind her covered crotch up against his member as the hot touch of her area barely veiled by thin black material sent pleasure coursing throughout him. Never had he been so turned on by foreplay such as this, part could be attributed to the drug, the rest... he wasn't so sure.

Feeling overcome with pleasure, Jaune gasped as he felt himself release all over the bed. He sat there panting as Cinder merely smiled darkly down upon his defeated form, well... _mostly_ defeated. She noticed one part of him was still standing tall.

"Ah, I see you're already up for the main event. I, however, am not so easy. If you would, please." Cinder spoke cryptically as Jaune had no time to react before Cinder had gotten up and straddled him on either side of his neck, lowering herself above his mouth and expecting him to do the rest.

Jaune knew he was being looked down upon but as the situation was right now, he felt an insurmountable and insatiable desire to immerse himself in Cinder's body. He also carried the belief that by doing this he could somehow be fighting back against her... by forcing her to feel pleasure too.

Without another second's deliberation, Jaune delivered a kiss to the front of the black mesh material, Cinder let out a chuckle at the vanilla beginning but Jaune wasn't finished yet. Raising his hands, Jaune began to delicately finger and caress the organ before him, remembering past experiences with the area that he'd had more frequently as of late.

There hadn't been much touching down there except with Weiss and Yang but from what he knew from the time he went all the way with Pyrrha and his eventful shower with the two other beauties, Jaune remembered the noises they came out with, and what he had done to make them let out such angelic and exciting calls.

Cinder was the test subject for this experiment of his knowledge and she was feeling it too, Jaune trying out a variety of different methods of working his fingers and tongue down on her underwear before he moved it to the side and had full access to her pussy. Jaune delivered well placed kisses and spread her lips carefully before delving in with his tongue.

It wasn't the first time Cinder had done this sort of thing but in her line of work the opportunities for it never really came up and thus it'd been a while. Still though, his unique movements and experimentation with different methods were both keeping her in suspense and pleasant surprise as well as extremely arousing her which she did _not_ expect.

It was a good few minutes of Cinder's breathing growing unmistakable staggered and heavy despite how she might wish to hide it the best she could, her wetness evident to Jaune as he lapped up the liquids she was letting out as they came. There was even the chance of her ejaculating which Cinder promptly put a stop to.

Moving away from his working tongue, Cinder placed one arm beside Jaune's head and positioned herself over Jaune before she reached for the hem of her skirt and pulled it up, her exposed womanhood hovering over Jaune's rock hard member as the two made eye contact, Jaune having been overcome somewhat and Cinder somehow enjoying herself.

"Do you want me to put it in?" Cinder asked as she smirked down at him. Jaune couldn't conjure up any variety of witty rebuttal and found that in the situation, with Cinder's heaving and incredibly attractive body made available to him, he could only nod. She let out a small, breathy chuckle before she reached down and took hold of his member.

Lowering her body down upon it, Cinder was instantly struck by the size and hardness of it as Jaune similarly gasped at the mature, shaped form of her womanhood that retained its tightness despite having already had experience. In fact, that experience only meant it adapted perfectly well to his manhood, seizing it as it entered.

Her hot snatch slowly enveloped Jaune as he let out a groan, Cinder's right eye twitched slightly as she allowed him in. There was a mutual release of relief as both of them felt the immediate pleasure found within one another to be indescribable. Cinder wasn't losing her edge, however, and was the first to move herself.

Still remaining close to each other, her face hovering above his, Cinder began to buck back and forth, his manhood only every sliding a quarter out of her before it would be thrust all back in on her return. Jaune rose his hands to her hips as she moved above him, both of them easing into this haven of pleasure as he entered her deeply.

The medical bed's creaking was topped by Cinder's and Jaune's heavy breathing and the occasional outbreak of a moan from the black haired dominant. They remained like that, with Cinder doing the work from above him as they made eye contact, an odd connection forming between them as their dazed glances locked with one another, their animosity towards one another temporarily forgotten.

It was after a good few minutes of her moving alone that Jaune decided to pull his weight, thrusting upwards he plunged deeper and deeper as he synchronized with her hip movements, causing her rare outbursts of moans to become ever more common as he allowed his full length to continually pump in and out of her with energy and passion.

With this newfound opening to pleasure, Cinder could only be human and desire more before she reached her shirt buttons and began to undo them sloppily as her body convulsed forward and back with Jaune's movement. Eventually, however, her chest was revealed in all of its glory, two voluptuous mounds modestly restrained by a black, transparent bra.

If Weiss's had the definition and Yang's had the size, Cinder had the very happy medium. The shape of her breasts seemed almost deity crafted and the size almost caused your eyes to roll back into your head. Still though, in the heat and passion of the moment, merely seeing was not enough.

Jaune reached around the back and unhooked her bra, his superpowered luck allowing him to do it first try as he would have otherwise struggled under such pressure. The black material was cast aside as her breasts fell into the moonlight through the windows. It was a sight that he'd cherish for the remainder of his days alive.

With a definite thrust upwards inside Cinder, she let out a moan and collapsed down on Jaune who kept up the powerful thrusts whilst he took one of her breasts within his mouth and began to suck down on it as he kneaded the other with his finger, moans erupting from Cinder every second she wasn't panting right about now.

Maneuvering his tongue like an expert, Jaune worked his tongue upon her areola, occasionally biting softly down on Cinder's nipple who cried out, not at all deterred having become the submissive for this part of their sex. As her great elastic suppleness entered between his lips, Jaune left his wet mark upon both of Cinder's breasts as her back arched.

Cinder began to operate her hips harder in turn as Jaune worshiped her god given breasts, slurping away as the sounds of Jaune pounding Cinder's wet flesh became audible, occupying the whole room. The pair simply found this more erotic and increased the intensity of their movements even more, increasing the volume yet.

It was as if she had become so immersed in the sensations that were coursing through her mouth and the deep thumping in her chest that her body could only focus its energy on riding Jaune from above. **  
**

"Mphwahh... Jau- Jaune! Drink it... you want to drink, it right, righ- mphhr" she was cut off as Jaune's tongue took hold of hers once more but the moan he let out from it was enough confirmation for her as she reciprocated, allowing her silky tongue to wrap around Jaune's as she used both her tongue and his to wet her own mouth.

Saliva began to congregate and splosh around inside her mouth as she lapped it with her tongue, beads dripping down her chin as she struggled to gather as much as she could. Their mouths separating, Jaune looked up to the girl on his lap as she met his gaze with a sultry and red faced expression, a transparent liquid shining through her soft lips as she looked down on him.

The glistening saliva from the girl on top of him, combined with the pure white skin she displayed proudly, the moans and breaths she took when he rose up inside of her. Her stunning amber eyes growing hazy and lustful as she moved herself up and down with everything she had. He took in the gorgeousness of the woman like never before.

In one swift maneuver, Jaune reached behind her and switched their positions. Moving her below him, he took his place hovering over her, between her legs that drew him in with their black tights making it all the more inviting. Jaune took a moment to appreciate the art before him, her breathing grew heavy and her eyes looked dazed but still longing for what was before her.

He complied by bringing his lips down and crashing them upon hers as she let out a muffled moan, not even caring anymore that her arousal was showing.  
He then thrust in the furthest tonight and caused her to almost scream with pleasure beneath him as she rose her legs, locking them behind his back.

It was almost amusing, with their sensitive areas, lips and heaving bodies intertwined such as this, one might forget entirely the two were adversaries. They may have forgotten it too, for Cinder, this was a man giving her pleasure like none had ever before. For Jaune, he found there was some aspect to Cinder he simply found irresistible, not her evil smirk or sexy body... something else.

Jaune felt himself growing closer with every thrust and could hear Cinder's breath growing staccato and higher pitch than before that indicated she too felt something arising within her. Still, as much as her lips and body sent his hormones into overdrive, Jaune had enough dominance and self restraint to speak between deep kisses.

"Hah... Cinder... I'm going to cum... Cinder!" he near shouted between grunts as he and Cinder once again met eyes, she seemed to wrapped up in pleasure to truly appreciate the gravity of what was happening but it had been too long since she received this sort of pleasure and she was going to make the best of it.

"Well, _ah,_ do it then!" she returned before Jaune took her lips once more, both moaning into a final kiss as Jaune released what he had been holding back into Cinder's womanhood as she two let out a spray, the pair of them releasing simultaneously before Jaune fell down onto the bed, beside Cinder.

The two remained in the afterglow, making direct eye contact as they reveled in the closeness of one another and reflected on the most passionate experience either of them had ever had. Perhaps it was the battle between the lines that made it so intense, perhaps something else. All they could both surmise is that right then, they wanted to be there.

It didn't occur to Cinder that she had intended to force Jaune to be careful with cumming for one specific reason. A reason she would still not remember as the two of them lay there, falling to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Cinder? Cinder!" Emerald was calling before she was stunned into silence. She hadn't expected Cinder to still be there, and the absolute last thing she would have ever expected is what she was actually seeing.

Before her, upon the white bedsheets of the Beacon medical bay bed, lay her boss and mentor, Cinder Fall, in the arms of Jaune Arc, all precious parts exposed as her form entangled with Jaune's. It was evident that the two of them had slept together there the previous night despite Cinder _specifically_ ordering Emerald and Mercury to meet back at the dorm around midnight when she'd be done.

Now the subject she was going to receive the experimental luck from lay with Cinder in bed, that _had_ been the intention but it seemed to be the plan that Cinder would do the horrible deed then harm his brain so he'd forget the whole thing before she left him there like he deserved. Yet, here they were. The only explanation would be a side effect of the luck making Cinder drowsy, that had to be it.

"Mhhn, Emerald? Why are-?" Cinder stopped herself after she woke up from Emerald's light awakening, having noticed the compromising position she'd been found in. Never one to lose face easily, however, Cinder simply sat herself up on the bed and stood up, buttoning her shirt and going to collect her black blazer from across the room.

"...The aphrodisiac I gave him had sleep inducing properties that seeped into my mouth, that was all." Cinder spoke to Emerald though even she knew that it wasn't the truth by any stretch. Cinder would never go in with faulty equipment. Still, she nodded in understanding and followed Cinder out of the room obediently, leaving Jaune behind.

" _We still have time to test the effects, this wasn't for nothing."_ Cinder thought to herself, still, when she thought about last night, a hand of hers absently wandered down onto her stomach... she wasn't sure why. Soon enough she'd shake off any thought of him and proceed with her plan. She was going to make use of this semblance, it may just be the edge she'd require.

It could change everything.

* * *

 **Aha, you see. Stuff will actually come out of this, a not so pointless story wise chapter which I sincerely hope you enjoyed. By the way, if it was unclear, Pyrrha didn't let Mercury do ANYTHING to her, the dots are just him laying bewildered.**

 **Please Review if you have any ideas/characters you want to see or any general thoughts. Favourite or Follow if you want to support me or receive updates on... well... updates. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this!**


	12. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Hey, been a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This time I fulfilled an old promise seeing as I recieved quite a few reviews and PMs asking for it so here it is, finally, the continuation of COCO AND VELVET!**

* * *

Jaune left Glynda's office with a forlorn expression, not quite in the cheery mood he'd usually present as he brought both hands up to his face and cradled the sides of his head. It wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting it, her change in attitude and her actions were enough to confirm that she wasn't quite who she said she was.

Glynda hadn't met with anyone by that name... he knew it already, of course.

Tightening his grip on his hair, he recalled the events of the other day. Of course his memory was a little hazy, the drug he'd been given was potent enough and it made him wonder just how much in control of himself he was. Well, that wasn't what scared him, what scared him was how much he did of his own volition.

He'd promised Pyrrha that this whole ridiculous setup was merely making the best out of his semblance but honestly, did they truly believe that? Recalling scenes of locking lips with Yang and Weiss in the shower, stripping Coco and Velvet in that classroom, having Blake be the first to use her mouth like that. Could he honestly say it was all for no ulterior motive?

Was he, in truth, just a horny teen taking advantage of the girls around him? Honestly, about now the lines were becoming severely blurred and he couldn't deny it as strongly as he'd like. Now he'd gone and had sex all the way with some random girl and even released inside of her without a care in the world. It was for that reason that he currently felt like he did.

Realizing standing there would only attract attention, Jaune began to head down the hall, not knowing quite how he'd be able to face Pyrrha but knowing that if he didn't show up that'd just worry her more. He had to put aside all this madness and doubt and just go into automatic, try to establish normalcy on some level at least.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he barely noticed it when Mercury Black turned the corner and looked up to him. He only became aware of his presence when he found himself thrust up against the wall with a steel coated arm crushed up against his neck. Jaune let out a choked sound of shock as he was met with a pair of cold, steel eyes that pierced through him.

"Hey... if I were to aim a punch through your skull right about now, would it magically rebound and hit me in the cheek? Just curious." Mercury spoke as Jaune's eyes widened in surprise. Did this guy know about his semblance? Surely not, it was a tight knit secret and none of the others would tell a soul. That was... of course unless he was with _her_.

" _*Hghn*_ I don't know, try it." Jaune spat at him, honestly he was not in the mood for this and he truly was also curious as to how far his luck would extend after he went all the way. With Pyrrha it had almost let him command the luck of everything in the vicinity until he collapsed from tiredness, honestly, could Mercury do anything to him?

Lifting his clenched fist, Mercury prepared to slug the boy right in his arrogant little face. Just when he was about to swing forward and wipe that indignant look off of his face, a voice called out from down at the other end of the hallway that caused the both of them to stiffen instantly.

"Oh, P-Professor Ozpin? Oh no, I see you are headed to Glynda's office, I see!" came a sweet, stuttering and somewhat exotic voice that mysteriously seemed to be intentionally loud and thrown in their direction. Mercury let out a grunt before begrudgingly releasing Jaune, his glare lingering on Jaune a few seconds longer before it turned into a malicious smirk. With that, he left.

Once Jaune was a lone, a soft pit pattering was hear as from around the corner as instead of the renowned headmaster, the jumpy figure of Velvet walking into view with a small wave directed at Jaune. He let out a sigh of relief once the adrenaline disappeared, he looked up to Velvet as she approached him.

"Thanks for the save, Velvet. Though, you knew what was going on without even turning the corner?" Jaune asked, slightly perplexed. Of course, it had occured to him that his luck played a part in it but he was impressed with the girl regardless of whatever may have helped the situation.

Velvet pointed up toward her ears as one bent in a quirky indication. She gave a small smile that soothed all the negativity that had been coursing through his mind for the past half an hour. Letting out a well needed smile himself, he gave into his temptation and reached forward with his hand to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Thanks Velvet, you're the best." he praised her as she closed her eyes shyly, a red tint gracing her cheeks as she let out a small, happy murmur.  
"Ruffling my hair? I'm a year older than you, remember?" Velvet chided with one eye open, a light chuckle gracing her tone as Jaune continued to move his hand.

"Don't sweat the details, anyhow, what's up? You gotta talk to Glynda?" Jaune asked, removing his hand as he grew curious to why the faunus had been approaching the professor's office early in the morning like this. Without Coco or any other members of her team, either.

"Erm... well, yes. You could say that..." Velvet trailed off, averting her eyes from his and looking anywhere but at him. Jaune was alarmed at the sudden change in demeanor but decided not to pressure her, allowing her to build up the courage herself before she finally looked up to him with a hesitant and slightly guilty expression.

"...I was going to ask to have you removed from our next mission." she admitted slowly before immediately hanging her head down in shame in front of Jaune, shifting uncomfortably. Jaune blinked twice, more out of confusion than anything else. Glynda hadn't mentioned anything of the like, though he had de-railed the conversation somewhat.

"Mission? What are you talking about?" Jaune asked, looking down at her as she looked up in surprise. She soon looked away again as she responded softly.  
"Last week... we received a mission to investigate the underground beneath Mount Glenn. Coco wanted to... use your services, so she approached Glynda and asked for permission." Velvet explained as Jaune's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"I already felt a little guilty about taking advantage without asking you first and then yesterday... you seemed really down for some reason when I saw you. I figured that we really shouldn't thrust this on you, especially since Coco seemed to have other ideas in mind... either way, I'm really sorry!" Velvet re-emphasized, lowering her head even further into a bow.

Jaune looked pensive, sure enough he had signed up to offer this service. But he had never thought that those around him would feel so awkward about asking for it, it was natural, though. Asking a friend to do this kind of thing, on both ends was an odd thing to request. Still, though, the sight of Velvet apologetically bowing was something he wouldn't stand for another second.

"Come on, are you really the upperclassman, here?" Jaune asked, reaching forward to tousle Velvet's chocolate brown hair once more as he let out a sigh. Velvet looked up from the comforting action with evident confusion, her eyes beginning to become glassy as Jaune spoke quietly. "You guys didn't do anything wrong, trust me. If you want my help, I'm here."

For a girl who had been so caring to notice he was feeling down and go behind her team's back to privately spare him from doing something he might be uncomfortable with, he couldn't allow her to almost cry for his sake. He had to have a few good qualities from time to time, right? It'd be the point of no return if he let this adorable bunny girl cry for him.

"...Honestly, I'm the older one here..." Velvet spoke with a slight sniff as she looked up to Jaune, wiping a single tear away as she let a small smile grace her features. With a hearty laugh, one he so desperately needed. Jaune gave her head one last affectionate rubbing before retracting his hand, a healthy and warm atmosphere created between the two of them.

"So when's this mission? I don't have to start packing right now, do I?" Jaune asked after a small while, Velvet shook her head amusedly before pulling out her scroll and pulling open the CFVY mission log, selecting the top entry and displaying it to Jaune. The screen told of the nature of the mission, seek and destroy, as well as the date, the 15th.

"Next week then? Got it, I guess it's a date." he laughed as Velvet looked up in surprise for as her blush intensified but once she realized he was only half serious and she, too, broke into a small and adorable laugh that echoed off the walls as Jaune forgot his struggles almost entirely in that one beautiful moment.

* * *

"Hmm..." Yatsuhashi mused as he leaned in closer, next to him a silently scrutinizing Fox leaning in close together in order to analyse the subject before them who would become the fifth member of the team for this particular mission. The subject in question gulped unintentionally as the intimidation began to set in.

The horrible thought began to leak into his mind of using his powers on guys and he let out a shudder. Of course, he couldn't be selfish about this but every hormone in his body rejected the thought intensively. Luckily the smirk on Coco's expression as he was studied by the two male team mates set him at ease somewhat.

"Don't worry, you're just a last resort slash eye candy for the trip, relax." she laid her hand on his shoulder as the investigation from Fox and Yatsuhashi just intensified immensely as Coco's intentions had the utter opposite effect. Velvet nodded apologetically at him from across the room, understanding his nervousness under their intense stares.

"Well then, if things go terribly wrong. We'll depend on you." Yatsuhashi stated simply, Jaune feeling the overwhelming urge to assure that he knew his services were more female exclusive than anything but he held his tongue, perhaps fearing the worst case scenario response that sent shudders down his spine.

"It'll be fine, okay?" Velvet came over to him and offered him a supportive smile, Jaune returned it brightly, somehow she could always lighten his mood. Her upperclassmen act seemed to falter slightly as she suddenly thought of something, her cheeks growing red as she shifted uncomfortably where she stood before him.

"A-And, if you'd like... you can hold my hand. You're still a first year, after all!" Velvet managed to half stutter out, holding out her hand whilst not being able to look Jaune in the eye. The teen smirked at her cute behavior despite her being a year older, reaching out tenderly he began to interlace his fingers with hers.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on the offer then." Jaune spoke happily as Velvet went scarlet before nodding with a big smile on her face. Taking her left hand into his own, Jaune moved with Team CFVY to the airstrip headed toward Mountain Glenn. The place he would fulfill an earlier missed opportunity.

* * *

"So, Beacon thinks Roman might have had reserve explosions under here?" Jaune asked as the five navigated through the abandoned train-site that was left ruined after Team RWBY had set off the train explosions last semester. There were gaping holes in the ceiling where the sky's bright light shone down on them from above.

"He had a whole operation running down here, it isn't unlikely he had a few contingency plans lying around just in case." Coco mused as she lead the group from the front, Fox and Yatsuhashi scanning their general area with Yatsu occasionally lifting up heavy remains of train parts to check for buried explosives. He supposed they would rely on their auras if a small explosion did go off.

Just behind him, Velvet still happily grasped Jaune's hand but in contrast to that her ears were standing tall and straight. She was utilizing her enhanced hearing to get a bearing of the area and check if there were any remaining grimm loitering around. Her night vision also seemed to be serving them well in the deep cavern system even with the sky shining above.

Personally, Jaune was rather confident that he wouldn't stand on anything he'd rather not, the mysterious sex partner had left him with many troubles but at least with that he could be confident in the capability of his luck to avoid anything too tragic and sudden.

At first, everything seemed to be going smoothly, but as the rule of things going too smoothly had decreed long ago... All of a sudden there was a rumbling. The five expressions turned serious and Coco turned round to look at each of them. After a few seconds, it had come again, except louder. Velvet let out a gasp of horror.

"G-Grimm... many, many grimm!" she uttered as Jaune's eyes went wide. He'd heard some giant grimm were taking an interest in the city but he assumed the hordes had all scrambled to Vale on that fateful day. Just as she said, however, various howl sounds could now be heard.

Across from them on the other side of the large train-site, a hole had opened up in a wall and black shapes were beginning to file out. Though, it wasn't the sudden appearance of the beowolves that startled them... it was the number. With forces easily surpassing a hundred wolves, the pack began to snarl and stamp its way over to them.

Naturally Coco had already opened fire upon the beasts, taking out the first row again and again as those downed were instantly replaced. Yastuhashi and Fox stood ready with their close combat weapons, neither sure of exactly how they would face such numbers alone. Velvet too had moved to Coco's side, except she had morphed her light blue weapon into what appeared to be Nora's hammer, Magnhild. She also fired off shots into the oncoming armada.

Jaune was panicked, clearly the forces were too numerous but what else could they do? It was times like this that the immense luck should come in handy, although just as he was about to doubt his semblance and best wingman ever, Jaune spotted something. On either side of the cave walls, something blinking.

Explosives intended to bury the train-site... to cover up evidence if their plan was properly organized and executed on time. Not taking the time to count his blessings, however, Jaune pulled out his sword and inspected it. It was physically possible to throw it accurately but it would either take skill or luck. Well, no points for figuring out which he resorted to.

Eyeballing it with only his other arm to guide it, Jaune tried to best emulate what he'd seen Pyrrha do a thousand times and reeled back his arm holding the sword by its hilt. In one swift movement he lurched forward with two steps before thrusting his wrist forward in an arc and releasing the sword into the air. The blade flew silently before curving in the air and began to descend diagonally towards the blinking lights.

"Best defenses up, now!" Jaune commanded as the other four were momentarily surprised by his out burst. A deafening boom met their ears as the first explosive went off, sending fire and rubble flying outward. A deep rumble could be heard as the ceiling began to gave way. It was when the second explosive was set off in a chain reaction that the entire area became unstable.

Large sections of the ground ceiling began raining down on them, the approaching beowolves letting out yelps as they were crushed to death in large groups. With Velvet in hand, Jaune activated his aura and a white shield overtook the two of them. Yatsuhashi held his greatsword above his head silently as Fox did similarly to Jaune as his red aura coated his body.

To the side of Jaune, Coco hadn't had the time to think or the capability to quickly summon a great amount of aura. She held her impenetrable briefcase above her head as rocks from above bounced off of it harmlessly. At first she seemed fine but Jaune looked up and he grew pale. Several massive sections of the ceiling had jarred loose and had begun to fall down towards them.

The briefcase was strong but it couldn't possibly hold that much weight, as the structures approached Jaune turned to Coco with urgency in his step and reached out to grab her arm. Coco was surprised at his action but allowed herself to be taken as Jaune immediately pulled her close into his chest. Velvet had unknowingly also closed in on Jaune's side, gripping his hand and shoulder as she allowed him to protect her.

The three holding each other tightly, Jaune's aura strengthened and stayed firm as the dozens of rocks collided with the top. The light of the sky was soon blocked out, casting the cavern in darkness as the loud vibrations reverberated through the space. Jaune somehow managed to keep his aura up just long enough before the rumbling came to a stop.

* * *

"Hah... you two all right?" Jaune finally asked, finding himself sitting on the ground, feeling Velvet still holding onto his hand whilst Coco had gotten herself up as she began to scan the area. Luckily the rocks that had fallen and were currently surrounding them had left a gap near the top where a sufficient amount of daylight could shine on through.

On the flipside, they were currently trapped and separated from Fox and Yatsuhashi. Jaune threw his palm to his forehead in frustration, not at the circumstances but at himself. He'd made that decision on the fly but hadn't he just put them into an even worse position? Fox and Yastuhashi could be... all because of him.

"Hey, you did good, Jaune." Coco spoke up, looking back at him, having deduced what he'd been thinking. "There were too many there, we're strong but against overwhelming odds anything could happen. Skill means nothing when your tackled by a hundred beowolves at once. And Fox and Yatsuhashi are strong, they're most likely in the same position as us. This just means we have to wait for evac." she assured him.

"Thank you, Jaune." Velvet spoke softly to him from the side, he still felt guilty at having lead them into being trapped but seeing that genuine smile from Velvet just washed it away. She had that effect.

"In the meantime, however..." Coco spoke suggestively as she turned round to Jaune with a sultry smile, the connotations of which not lost on Jaune but he was more than a little confused at to which point between the grimm attack and being trapped underground Coco got hungry for a little action. Contrary to these thoughts, however, Velvet held Jaune tightly.

"Velvet?" Jaune asked as Velvet buried herself into his left shoulder, creating a nice sensation for his arm between her chest but he was more distracted by the soothing embrace his favourite bunny girl was currently giving him without meeting his eyes. He could tell her action was full of affection and nothing else. For answers he looked to Coco.

"She told me you'd been struggling with yourself recently. She really has no tolerance when it comes to you being sad for some reason..." Coco mused before she too closed in on Jaune and lifted up his chin with her finger. "She wants to comfort you, Jaune... as do I..." she spoke whilst making direct eye contact with him above her black shades.

"I- I'm sorry, to both of you... This whole semblance thing is messed up and sometimes it gets to my head with the things I do and I just-" Coco silenced Jaune by placing a finger on his lips and leaning down to make sure he kept eye contact with her. She wanted him to hear this, for both her sake and the faunus girl clinging to the teen.

"N-No, Jaune, it's okay! It's just... you said you want to spend time with both of us and be close to us... well, part of that is I want you to open up to us and feel like you can talk to us or just be with us to make you feel better. I want us to be close like that... I want to help you and get closer to you." Velvet trailed off.

"Don't think we're stupid enough to be taken advantage of. We know... we might not be your first loves, or even if you think about us that way... but for some reason we both feel the need to comfort you and be with you. It's crazy but we can't help it, lover boy. Just allow us to indulge and know that... if you EVER feel like you need us, we will accept you with open arms." Coco said from the heart as Jaune was awestruck.

"Let us make you feel better..." Coco spoke with a tone that was both suggestive and heartfelt as her chocolate brown eyes spoke of nothing but sincere affection and care for him as she approached him slowly and calmly.

"Coco..." Jaune spoke simply, the change in his eyes obvious to Coco as he looked down to her lips. Without a word, the two approached one another, Coco leaning down and closing her eyes half the way as Jaune did likewise. The anticipation built up between the two of them as they dreamt of what came next. Then, they connected.

 _*smack*_

With the chaste connection of their lips, the electricity coursed throughout both of them . The soft and lucious feel of Coco's lips against his own is not one he realized he missed so dearly. He took full advantage of tasting her lips with his own as they both let out an array of muffled noises behind their interlocked lips.

Velvet looked up at the two of them lapping over each other's lips and gulped as Jaune's tongue slid into Coco's mouth and began to wrestle with her own, their mouths opening just wide enough for Velvet to witness their tongues lapping over one another and the saliva that was shared between the two coating their tongues with a shining coat.

Coco leaned her head forward, taking the initiative to use her tongue to explore the younger boy's cavern meticulously. Velvet's eyes shut in concentration when she wrapped her tongue around her own and slathered over it with clear effort toward sending pleasurable sensations throughout Jaune. Jaune began to suck on her tongue before reaching back to capture her lips alone once more.

With the heat of the kiss increasing Coco took the window of moving herself further into Jaune with their lips still engaging and sat herself in the crosslegged Jaune's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths interlocked with a series of passionate kisses that sent off pleasurable sensations throughout their bodies.

Coco's hips began to gyrate into his crotch as her lips never ceased to do their work on his. Velvet was a woman, too, and she could only take so much of this observation before she, too, began to yearn. Leaning forward from where she was gripping Jaune's side, she began to lay kisses upon Jaune's cheek, leaving her wet kiss marks over his cheek and jawline as she doted upon him.

Feeling Velvet's sweet kisses, Jaune retracted his tongue from Coco's hot mouth and turned to Velvet with strings of saliva from Coco's mouth still present upon his tongue as he met lips with Velvet, the sweetness of her lips and fresh cool touch of her flesh was heavenly for Jaune as he committed to a series of kisses with his lovely faunus girl.

Coco took the role of slathering her tongue around Jaune's face as well as down on his neck as Jaune and Velvet involved themselves in their kissing, starting off innocent for her sake and to create that unique innocent kissing sensation before her tongue found its way to the gap between her lips and Jaune captured it to adore with his tongue.

Once he'd spent too long on Velvet alone, however, Coco took him by the chin and directed him to face her before she thrust forward with her mouth and invaded his mouth with her tongue, licking across every surface within his cavern enjoyably as he let out several muffled moans. Velvet took notes and would then ump the intensity of her and Jaune's kisses when it came to her turn.

This continued as Coco really ground her covered hips down into Jaune's thighs, her dry humping sending heat throughout his entire body with incredible impulses of pleasure that he was experiencing as he danced between adoring Velvet's tongue and being ravaged by Coco's. This ordeal continued on for some time with Velvet getting to know the taste of both Jaune and Coco with their frequent cross kissing.

" _Mrphhh_... just as I remember... now, then..." Coco stated declarative before she removed herself from Jaune's lap and looked down to check on her handiwork. Naturally enough a certain section of Jaune's jeans had tightened following the delightful experiences he was receiving from the two upperclassmen.

In a swift movement, Coco undid the zipper and let Jaune's manhood poke out into the light, already hard from the intense throbbing and reacting strongly to Coco's cool touch as she laid her hands upon it tenderly. Velvet looked on in innocent wonder at the item as Coco began to work her hands up and down in a rhythm that sent hormones racing through Jaune.

"...Ah- _mrhmn_..." Coco took a breath before sticking out her tongue and delivering an elongated lick up the side of his member, allowing her cheek to rub up against it as Jaune moaned into Velvet's mouth which was occupied with delivering a series of passionate and loving kisses whilst allowing him to explore her mouth.

Coco began to work with both her hands and tongue, using it to wet his member with hot saliva and allow her hands to work faster and harder. Coco would then leave peck kisses around the base, working her way steadily upwards before she would deliver one to the head. Jaune shuddered deeply as Coco's service grew more thorough and much hotter.

As this happened Jaune opened his eyes to see Velvet focusing on the sensation of their kisses with a hazy expression and a deep blush. Looking down at her body that was pressing up against him he found himself lured by temptation, moving his hand toward the golden zipper on her brown jacket and beginning to unzip it.

Jaune's eyes widened as Velvet's breasts came into view, still concealed by black mesh material but still very visible as they shifted against the thin material. Their shape and elasticity clear to him as his hand found itself reaching past her jacket and cupping her left breast in his hand before he began to squeeze and knead it with his fingers.

"A-Ah!" Velvet let out simply as her mouth retracted from Jaune's for the first time as her blush grew as red as her namesake, Jaune fondled her breast softly and actively as the soft and supple sensation spurred him on. He took his tongue and moved into the crook of Velvet's neck, running it up and down her beautiful neck and leaving kisses that caused all varieties of noises to arise from Velvet's mouth.

Not to be forgotten Coco chose this time to wrap her lips around Jaune's head and begin to bob up and down. Taking him fully into her mouth as Jaune let out a gasp at the sensation of her lips and tongue caressing his member as her hot breath was felt very clearly down below him. Velvet rested her chin on Jaune's head as he kissed her neck and felt up her covered breasts.

"Coco~ That's really... ugh!" Jaune let out as Coco went deeper, almost fitting Jaune's entire length into her cavern as she pleasured him deeply. She had begun to feel rather hot herself as she worked her tongue around Jaune. Velvet too reached new pleasure when Jaune moved to suck on Velvet's right breast over the black mesh material.

"J-Jaune! Don't suck my- _mrhppnnn"_ Velvet couldn't finish as Jaune flicked her nipple with his tongue, then suckling deeply on it almost like a child as Velvet let out many quick breaths and her tongue nearly hung out her mouth. Coco upped the intensity of her service, too, taking Jaune in a deep throat without her hands as Jaune's expression contorted to one of pleasure that bordered on severe pain.

"Coco! I'm going to-!" Jaune warned her as she looked up to him without ceasing her tongue or lips' actions. For the final touches she seemed to look over to Velvet as a silent communication occurred between them apparently. Without another word Velvet tenderly reached her hand downwards passed Coco's face and took hold of Jaune's sack tightly.

"Ah!" Jaune let out as Velvet groping him there was all he needed to teeter off the edge as he felt the surge coming, Velvet removing her lips just in time as the white liquid rained down upon her face with a sultry, panting expression that Jaune found absolutely mesmerizing. The three remained like that for a few moments, breathing heavily in Jaune's afterglow as Coco and Velvet rested.

"Now then, seeing as we've finally got the right mood, I need to fulfill my responsibility as supportive best friend and team leader~" Coco chirped before reaching around for Velvet who had been clinging to Jaune and dragged her out from his side before sitting Velvet down across from Jaune with Coco's hands on her shoulders.

"Coco-! What are you-?!" Velvet began but she was silenced when Coco surprised her with a kiss of her own, taking the other girl's lips between her own as she seized Velvet in a quick but pleasurable kiss that caused Velvet's eyes to go wide before they drooped down half way, herself getting a little turned on despite herself.

With a wink from Coco as a signal Jaune reached forward for Velvet's brown shorts and promptly pulled them down over her legs Velvet let out a muffled noise of protest into Coco's mouth as Jaune took in the sight of Velvet's long and seductive legs squirming around before him, giving him an all angle view of their heavenly figure. Leading upwards to her crotch where a pair of white underwear could just about be seen below the black mesh.

Noticing the black material covering her like tights and the one stretching over her abdomen were separate, Jaune reached up to the hem and slowly pulled down Velvet's tights, revealing more and more of her luscious pale thighs and legs as he went down. Coco released Velvet's lips with a smack as Velvet looked to the ground, heavily embarrassed.

Seeing her lovely limbs exposed, Jaune couldn't help but take a second to admire their beauty before he rested a hand on the underside of her left thigh.  
"Velvet... you are so beautiful." Jaune expressed as he laid down a kiss upon her left leg, lifting it to his lips. Coco smiled as Velvet tried to cover her eyes with her hands, the blush from the compliment of her beauty almost sending her into a fever.

Jaune practically worshiped Velvet's bare thighs, her shapely figure shining through at erotic times as her uncomfortable squirming under his gaze only made it all the more exciting. Without a word he took a gasp and ran his tongue upwards upon her thigh. Velvet let out staggered breaths as Jaune's tongue worked over the pale skin of her legs.

Velvet nearly cried out as Jaune's licking patterns grew closer and closer to her most sensitive area and he would come almost teasingly close before his tongue would descend back and he'd lift her voluminous thigh to run his tongue around the underside. Jaune was truly taking every liberty he could with the sensations of appreciating Velvet's sexy body but she didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Jaune... you can, if you want..." Velvet spoke simply but the implications of what she meant were all too clear to Jaune as he grew more excited. Jaune delivered his first lick above Velvet's pure white undergarment and elicited a sharp grunt from the teen girl as she moved her hands to either side of Jaune's head, holding him as he went to work.

Jaune delivered a series of kisses and licks to Velvet's concealed crotch before he realized that the wetness down there was not all due to him but Velvet herself growing wetter by the second. After Velvet's breathing got heavier than ever before, Jaune reached forward with his fingers and moved the white fabric out of the way, showing Velvet in all her glory as Jaune laid eyes upon her.

"D-Don't look at it too-" Velvet was cut off by Jaune lurching forward with his tongue and running it along her folds, Velvet let out a sharp gasp as Jaune utilized his tongue action to deliver Velvet as much pleasure as possible. Soon enough, his tongue found itself going further, actually penetrating Velvet slightly as her moans ensued loudly.

"Wow, Velvet, it looks like you're really enjoying that. I'm jealous." Coco whispered into Velvet's ear as Velvet couldn't possibly respond, her heavy breathing and moaning being enough of an indicator for Coco that she was right on the mark. Jaune passionately worked his tongue in and around Velvet as she subconsciously pushed his face closer to keep him where she wanted him.

Feeling something arising within her that was almost completely unknown, Velvet pushed her crotch towards Jaune's face and let out a loud wail.  
"I- I think I'm going to- _Jaune!_ " Velvet cried out as Jaune was sprayed in the face with her love juices, Velvet unable to control what sounds left her mouth as she released over Jaune in apex euphoria.

"Velvet... is it okay? Do you want this?" Jaune asked as he indicated downwards, Velvet's hazy eyes falling down towards his member which had miraculously returned to full vigour. Velvet looked over it with wide eyes, it was rather more large than she was expecting... and she could feel the heat radiating off of it from where she sat.

"Y-Yes... Please." Velvet answered politely, struggling to maintain eye contact with Jaune as her blush burned her face. Jaune smiled lovingly at her before she felt a sudden lift. Looking behind her in surprise Velvet saw Coco lift Velvet up by her arms and guided her over above Jaune's lap with a mischievous grin.

"It'll hurt at first but you'll feel good, okay? Just give yourself to Jaune." Coco advised her teammate as she aligned Velvet over Jaune's throbbing member, Jaune similarly taking hold of Velvet's thighs and helping to guide Velvet who rested her hands upon Jaune's shoulders. Feeling each other's heat, both Jaun and Velvet were filled with anticipation.

"Ooh!" Velvet uttered as Jaune's head slowly entered her, Jaune already reeling from the pleasure as Velvet's eyes shut reflexively. Slowly but surely Velvet lowered her naked lower half down into Jaune's lap before there was a tear and Velvet let out a shrill gasp of pain as her eyes shot open wide as her hymen was broken.

"I- It hurts, Jaune-! _Mnnh!"_ Jaune tried to comfort Velvet by taking his lips to hers and doing all the work in the kiss, entangling her tongue and licking around all surfaces of her mouth as she let out staggered breaths. Blood could be seen trickling down either side of Jaune's member as the two sat connected, Jaune attempting to soothe Velvet.

Wet kissing sounds were all that were heard as Jaune struggled with the immense pleasure of sheathing himself within Velvet who he had to allow time to adjust, he would never do this if it meant subjecting Velvet to intense pain on purpouse. Coco helped too, reaching her arm around Velvet and beginning to massage a bead above Velvet's womanhood that was extremely sensitive at the moment.

After a minute or two of soothing kisses and Coco touching Velvet, Jaune begun to move slightly. He couldn't stand holding himself back when inside such a hot and pleasurably tight place. Velvet let out a muffled squeal at first but after a while it slowed to regimented breathing as she allowed him to buck his hips slightly inside of her.

Her body heat was warming up as Jaune's thrusts grew in speed little by little, Velvet would squeal slightly whilst reaching her arms round Jaune's neck in order to steady herself. The sensation of Jaune hitting her deep down there was very painful but for his sake she persevered, though... she herself found a temptation in wanting to rock her hips too.

Jaune took it slow and steady for a while, allowing Velvet to test the waters first but apparently she wanted that edge of pain on her first time to make it more real for herself as she bucked her hips slightly despite the pain. Jaune could understand that, the pleasure through pain something Blake had once told him about. Perhaps she'd been hinting at something...

Picking up the speed, Jaune began to thrust up inside her, Velvet yelled out in pain but she seemed to not let it deter her as she too joined in with his rhythm. Jaune introduced more of his length into her as she thrust herself down onto his member with himself pushing up deeply inside her. The pleasure coursing through him was immeasurable as he grunted and moaned.

Wanting to taste all of her Jaune quickly undid her jacket and pulled up her mesh to reveal a white bra which he soon disposed of, allowing her ample breasts to bounce freely before his face before he latched his mouth onto one of them and sucked down hard. Velvet let out a throaty moan as Jaune suckled her and kneaded the other once more.

In this position Jaune then lent himself backwards which allowed him to thrust deeper within Velvet resulting in her visually jerking up and down with her breasts bouncing deliciously before him, not flying all over the place but shaking firmly with each thrust in a mesmerizing fashion. This continued on for minutes before Velvet let out a light yell, having came once more with him inside her.

Coco moved around behind Jaune, lifting her sweater and pressing her breasts against his back whilst breathing on his neck to up the pleasure even further as Jaune thrust up inside the bouncing bunny girl on his lap. Slamming his crotch into her lower body repeatedly and excitedly as their breathing and moans almost seemed to synchronize.

"Ah! A-Again!" Velvet let out as liquid once more spread itself onto Jaune's lap, she was genuinely getting into this now as she took the initiative of allowing Jaune to rest whilst she rode him by bouncing up and down, coming down to bury him to the hilt each time. Jaune's pleasure began to skyrocket when he grabbed Velvet's ass from behind and played with it whilst she rode him furiously.

Only able to watch the two go at it for so long alone, Coco acted. Suddenly grabbing Jaune by the shoulders and laying him down on the floor with Velvet still riding his crotch. Coco lifted herself above Jaune's head to reveal her own sopping wet area below the leggings she had since removed and laid herself down upon Jaune's mouth.

Now servicing both of them, Coco with his tongue and Velvet with his member, Jaune felt more stimulation then ever before. This- This was a genuine threesome. Jaune thrust upwards into Velvet and licked around Coco's sensitive area with precision and care. Both girls let out moans at the wonderful experience.

"V-Velvet..." Coco spoke sultrily as she placed her hands on Velvet's cheeks and drew her in for a kiss that extended further than last time, tongues now getting involved and sloshing around inside Velvet's mouth as they were both serviced expertly by Jaune. Velvet deepened the kiss as Jaune deepened himself within her and when Jaune licked Coco right she would use her own tongue to run along Velvet's teeth.

This three way persisted for long enough but in some ways terribly too short as when it came time for Coco's first and Velvet's third or fourth orgasm, it also came time for Jaune's. Quickening his thrusts and latching onto Coco's womanhood with his mouth which sent her into heat as well as her ass cheeks touched upon his forehead.

Feeling himself burst, Jaune promptly removed himself from an ejaculating Velvet to let it out all over her soft, beating hot stomach as Velvet too let it out into his mouth which he lapped up. With Coco getting herself up off of Jaune Velvet collapsed down onto his form, breathing heavily as she looked up to him with dreamlike eyes.

"Thank you... that felt really good." Velvet expressed honestly. Jaune smirked and delivered a kiss to her forehead then one individually to each ear.  
"Me, too. I loved it. You were so great." he complimented her as she smiled with tears in her eyes, Jaune delivered a quick kiss on the lips before his attention was called by Coco clearing her throat.

"It's not over yet~. Come on, Jaune." Coco invited as she laid herself on all fours and presented herself to Jaune with a flirty smile and tone. With Velvet softly removing herself from him, Jaune got up and went over to Coco before kneeling down to lay a kiss upon her bare ass, the elasticity of the behind comparable to Coco's breasts as he ran his tongue along it.

Coco giggled as she swayed her hips, clearly she was aspiring for it after using her mouth on Jaune and being eaten out herself as the glistening liquid that came out of her suggested. Jaune worshipped her shapely ass for a little while longer before deciding to give Coco what she really wanted. Positioning himself doggy style he loitered his member at her wet, hot entrance.

"Come on, I want you inside me, champ." Coco spoke in what would be her usual cool tone if she weren't breathing heavily with a blush. With that request being all he needed, Jaune began to push inside of Coco slowly. Her breath hitched as she felt his large length enter her but it calmed down soon enough for him to try to press in further.

"Uh! Agh! Jaune, that- _ooh!"_ Coco let out as the pain of something tearing must have arisen within her as she let out exclamations of pain. Still though, Jaune copied her from earlier and reached down for her clitoris to stimulate her as her cries bounded off the debris walls around the three of them. Just like Velvet Jaune took it slowly at first but then began to ramp up the pacing.

Entering Coco from behind felt almost animalistic but he found he didn't mind at all as he rammed himself inside of her, neither did she apparently as she let out cries of pleasure interlaced with pain as he went faster and harder. Coco moved back to meet his member, fully concealing it within her as he too put in the effort to thrust as deeply as she could.

Jaune moved forward, pressing his hips into Coco's supple posterior as his member entered her again and again. Her staggered moans were music to his ears as he laid his hands down and laid them upon the top of her cheeks, grounding himself to pull her back into him and have his thrusts reach deeper inside her each time.

The melodic sound of her flesh hitting his thighs and the subtle shaking of her cheeks as he rammed her spurred him on intensely, her hot and squeezing walls coming down on his member in every movement he made. Her womanhood reacted to everything he did, clamping down and increasing in heat as he fought to keep down an early release.

Velvet looked over with half lidded eyes from where she lay half naked upon the ground, her bare breasts stroking the floor and her lengthy legs over each over to cover up her dampening crotch. Her panting grew heavy as she watched her formidable team leader being fucked doggy style with a dream like expression etched upon her face.

Velvet's hand found itself reaching down between her legs and began to work on pleasuring herself as she saw Jaune's powerful thrusts sending Coco into ecstasy as the occasional high moan rebounded off of the surrounding walls. Jaune continued working Coco like that for minutes before he picked up some more speed and wanting to enter further inside.

Leaning over her back, Jaune took hold of Coco's chest and kneaded her breasts over her jumper and keeping his member deep within her, his crotch now implanted into her ass cheeks as he kept himself in her as his thrusts reached different parts within her. Laying his weight upon her back the sensation of the cool skin of her posterior he was ramming into was even more intoxicating.

Turning her head around, Coco stuck out her tongue, inviting him in as he engaged in a tongue kiss whilst fondling her ample breasts and continuing to fuck her wildly from behind. Her saliva coated tongue tangled with his as her moans became muffled but still just as loud as he reached deeper down there than ever before.

As Jaune felt something arising within him and decided to ramp up the pleasure for Coco, lifting one hand from her clothed breasts, Jaune reached down to where his member was thrusting in deep and searched for a specific part of her womanhood. A squeal entered his mouth as he found what he was looking for, beginning to work it with his fingers as her groans grew and grew.

"O-Oh, J-Jauu _*mpprhhhnn*_ I'm going to-" Coco let out as her tongue continued to slather Jaune's, her pleasure reaching insurmountable heights as she came, probably not for the first time during it but she hadn't been that aware of specifics as her mind was clouded with deep euphoria. Sensing what was coming, Jaune lifted himself up from Coco's back and increased the strength of his thrusts once again.

"It's- It's- _Ah! I'm coming!"_ Coco let out as liquid sprayed from her womanhood, similarly Jaune delivered a few final thrusts before he pulled himself out just in time. With a massive breath he released over Coco, the substance landing upon her supple behind and dripping down her thighs.

"Ooh! Jaune, Coco-!" Velvet let out as she too brought herself to climax through watching the two of them go at it from behind. She let herself spray over Jaune as he, too, basked in the afterglow of what had just happened. But to her immediate concern, something didn't seem quite right with Jaune.

"Jaune, that was ama-" Coco began after half a minute of heavy breathing, looking back when her eyes suddenly widened. Jaune was swaying where he stood and without warning he suddenly fell to the ground as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Jaune! Jaune!" she cried out as she ran to Jaune's side along with a scantily clad Velvet. Jaune's vision went black.

* * *

 _"Wow, you sure do find creative ways of ending up in heat with your fellow female comrades in times of danger. How unique!" a dainty voice rang out as Jaune flickered open his eyes, seeing only pure white. Realizing he was in the same position as when he fell, Jaune sat himself up quickly to ensure he wasn't indecently exposed._

 _Seeing that by some miracle he was wearing his usual clothes, Jaune looked up to see another person standing there. The origin of the voice. There, leaning over him in a beautiful white dress was definitely Pyrrha Nikos. Except her hair and eyes were now a shade of brilliant white. She smiled down at him sweetly as he stood himself up._

 _"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, dumbfounded as he studied the girl and the vast white emptiness surrounding the two of them. 'Pyrrha' giggled before speaking,_  
 _"Oh, well, not really. I just chose her form as it happens to be one you apparently trust. I can take on any form, which would you like me to appear as?" she asked before her face morphed to a few very familiar faces._

 _The features of Blake, Weiss, Yang, Winter Ruby and Goodwitch all appeared before him as Jaune looked on in amazement as the girl's entire body changed to the shapely figure of each individual girl. One that surprised him was that of Nora as he mentally made a note that she was not to be considered, he'd been waiting for Ren and Nora to happen for too long to screw it up himself._

 _"Well, regardless of physical form. I suppose you could call me... ooh, how about 'Lady Luck'?" the girl, now settled on the appearance of a white haired Pyrrha, addressed herself. From the name alone Jaune felt he knew who this person was, or rather, what this person had to do with him._

 _"You've probably already guessed it, but I am the reason behind your exceedingly convenient power." Lady Luck announced with a polite curtsy. The weight of what she said was almost lost on Jaune with how casually she was acting, her neat smile betraying the incredible news he had just been made privy to._

 _"You... gave me this semblance?" Jaune asked slowly, none of this making sense to him. Who was this person and where the hell had she taken him? Was this an illusion? Lady Luck merely smiled back at him and nodded surely. This... couldn't be, how could this person have possibly changed his semblance... or did he even have one to begin with?_

 _"I apologize if you think I was too meddlesome but only one with a soul like yours could hold such a semblance. Now, I don't mean purity of heart or anything like that, I mean the latent quantity of aura within you. I could only connect my soul to one such as you and grant you the ability to manipulate luck to your favour." Lady Luck explained raising a finger upwards in a teacher like gesture as she delivered the run down._

 _"Actually, I wanted to give you the ability to instill bad luck in others for your purpouse but... apparently that semblance already exists somewhere." Lady Luck mused, Jaune's ears pricking up on a certain part of what she'd said. First the horrible idea of a 'bad luck' power, then..._

 _"Purpouse? What do you mean? ... Who are you?" the questions kept on coming but he couldn't help but be curious at the angel before him. She was silent for a moment, contemplating over what to answer first._

 _"I know this is confusing, trust me. However I can't tell you yet, when the time's closer I promise I'll tell you everything. For now, maybe a little self introduction wouldn't hurt." She spoke with a smile but he could sense there was something more behind it._

 _"Ever since I was born, people only saw the most valuable thing- the semblance. The ability to instill luck unto others by whichever method I choose. It was seen as a miracle, though of course no one really cared about whoever was underneath. I was a precious weapon, and thus, as time tells, I was sought after. Countless times I was whisked away in an airship to avoid capture by terrorists or whoever was gunning for me that day of the week._

 _Eventually they decided that the best course of action to make sure my power didn't fall into enemy hands was to make me a maiden..." Lady Luck's smile faltered and Jaune could sense hints of disdain within her tone. For the first time she seemed human to him._

 _"When I tried to resist I was told I was only young and that I should trust the scientists. They said they were with the Vale government but to me, they were demons. Before I knew it I was strapped into a machine and told to go to sleep. Needless to say... the procedure didn't go as planned. Word somehow got out and there was a sabotage. I only heard an explosion then nothing else." she looked back up to Jaune at this moment, his expression one of intense shock as he realized the nature of the story._

 _"Next thing I know, my soul is free. Apparently when the connection broke the dying maiden's soul returned to her body and she made a recovery... I wasn't so lucky, ironic, isn't it?" she spoke with a joke but Jaune could hear the pain behind her words. "That was seventeen years ago."_

 _Jaune took a moment to absorb what he'd just been told. A girl with the ability to instill luck whose soul was lost to the wind following a botched maiden making procedure. Whilst that didn't explain how she was here before him, he was distracted by the sudden sympathy he felt for the girl. It wasn't pity, it was more like... he shared her pain._

 _"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you." That was all Jaune could manage. Lady Luck merely smiled back at him, Jaune could see what appeared to be a single tear appearing in her eye before she wiped it off with her hand and regained her angel like composure before addressing Jaune once again._

 _"Don't worry about it. Although I'm happy you're so understanding, well I suppose it makes sense seeing that you and I are connected." Lady Luck spoke simply, enticing a confused look from Jaune around this so called 'connection'. She merely smiled at him warmly. "Well, you seem to understand what a maiden is but I'll bet you've never been told about them before, correct?"._

 _Jaune was dumbfounded. Somehow he did understand what a maiden was and why he felt sympathy for her. He couldn't quite fathom why himself._  
 _"Now, I'd like to talk longer but it seems you need to get back to your harem so I won't keep you. That is a point though, make sure those girls know they're loved, okay? Otherwise you'll just be a player~" She delivered in a cheery tone as Jaune's eyes went wide. She hadn't explained his role in all this but that's not what distracted him._

 _Harem? But... he wasn't on the Student Council nor did he have an arranged marriage that he forgot about or remember joining a gang of demon girls. The word would have never been associated with himself a year ago. It was the lonely teen's wet dream, a collection of beautiful girls to fawn over one pathetic wimp who conveniently has no good looking male friends._

 _After hearing such a dramatic story, the mention of a harem seemed almost unreal, but there was no time to think about that before his vision grew white once again. The image of an all white Pyrrha fading from his vision before he felt faint and lost the world before him.  
_

* * *

Jaune awoke slowly to a slow beeping noise. Fluttering his eyes open he saw that he was in a white room in some sort of gown. He didn't feel any pain but the exhaustion made it a little difficult to move. The last thing he remembered was being with Velvet and Coco... then, some sort of weird dream... then a mention of a harem which was ridic-.

"Jaune, you're up! Are you okay?!" came the voice of Weiss Schnee as Jaune lifted his head on reflex to see the other occupants in the room who at that moment where the Weiss who was stood on the left of the medical bed announced his awakening all turned to look at him. Blake seemed shocked but incredibly relieved when she saw he was okay, letting out a deep breath.

"Apparently you collapsed, huh?" Spoke Yang Xiao Long in a casual fashion as she fiddled with her hair but the concern for him in her tone was obvious to him. Ruby seemed equally concerned from where she was standing behind Yang. Coco was standing at the foot of the bed with a sympathetic smirk towards him as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks guys. But Coco, what happened?" Jaune asked, wondering just what had happened to the mission following that explosion... and several others. Coco got out her scroll and loaded the report which showed pictures of the destroyed mine as she let out a wry smile.

"Well we were rescued by a response team quickly enough, as we thought the other guys were already freed by that time. We got you here, somehow separating you from a crying Velvet to get you shipped here. Glynda demanded the sick bay re open at night and since then you've slept soundly... well not alone." Coco pointed to Jaune's side and when he looked, sure enough.

Asleep on his left side was Pyrrha Nikos, rhythmically breathing as there was a tinge of sore red around her eyes. Feeling love, adoration and guilt for making her cry, Jaune rested his hand upon her sleeping head and gave a tousle to her hair lovingly. Strangely enough though, he felt another weight. Turning to the right he saw her.

"Yeah, she's there too." Coco simply stated as the sleeping form of Velvet rested radiantly on his right side. The red was more prominent around her eyes as she had been there worrying over him longer. Jaune moved his hands down and moved her hair over her ear, conscious not to wake the sleeping angel. The girls looked on in interest.

"Let's hope there's not a war for him when Pyrrha wakes up..." Yang stated as Weiss, Blake and Ruby all seemed to nod in comparison as Coco smiled at the tender treatment her friend was receiving. Still, Jaune had to sate their fears and he smiled brightly at all of them.

"Well I don't know what exactly happened to me but I feel fine now! Just great, better now I get to see all of you when I wake up!" he added jokily but there was a shared expression around the room of relief and joy as well as a tinge of shyness directed towards Jaune when he felt touched that they had all cared so much.

"Now then, in future try not to scare us so flippantly!" Weiss spoke slightly indignantly as Jaune let out a chuckle. Ruby and Yang simply smiled cheerily down at him as Blake slipped him a secret smile holding many emotions of relief and happiness he was okay. Coco, too, looked down on him glad he was safe. There was a newfound connection between the two of them, after all.

"I won't, I promise." he replied. Pyrrha unconsciously moved herself closer to Jaune and Velvet followed suit soon after. Snuggling up on either side of him, Jaune couldn't hold in a grin as the girls around him seemed slightly red faced by the other girls' proximity to Jaune who soothed their concerns with a warm smile to assure them he was okay.

Jaune then reveled in their presence as they shared a close and warm mood with the girls happy to talk to him for the longest amount of time.

This- This totally wasn't a harem, right?

* * *

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed that! Please review/favourite/follow if you like what you read and wanna keep up and for next girl or if you have a certain idea then PM me or REVIEW to put your idea forward! I always read through every review and TRY to respond to each PM. Really take your opinions into account :) Thanks for reading.**


	13. Red in The Face

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. This time around the girl was by a clear margin RUBY ROSE!**

* * *

"You think you can walk okay? From what Glynda says apparently it was the luck you used to avoid the three of you being squashed that put the toll on your body, you should take it easy, okay?" Yang told him as she held one of his arms around her shoulder. Pyrrha had opted to take his other arm over her shoulder, both these despite Jaune saying he was perfectly okay walking back.

"Though, she thought it seemed like you were also physically exhausted, were you doing any strenuous physical activity?" Blake asked him, walking separately but keeping a careful eye on Jaune. Jaune's mind tracked back to the so called 'physical activity' including the very alluring and very naked forms of Velvet and Coco all over him.

"Nope, nada. Negative. Must have just been the luck thing." Jaune assured her, knowing that whilst Velvet and Coco had done it to comfort him he shouldn't taint their reputations by kissing and telling, or whatever the expression _was_ for having a mind blowing threesome- and telling.

"If it's not good for your body, maybe we should re consider allowing requests for your services, Jaune." Pyrrha advised, the concern evident in her tone as she looked up at Jaune. Jaune was grateful that she was worried about him but after Pyrrha had entrusted him with this duty and believed in him he wouldn't go back on himself.

"Sorry if I worried you, but I seriously feel okay now. Apart from the running pains down my arm and lack of vision in my right eye." Jaune mused as Pyrrha gasped as intense worry came over her in an instant, Blake and Yang were also startled. "Sorry... bad joke. I'm fine, really." Blake let out a sigh as Pyrrha too was relieved before she shot Jaune a dangerous look.

"Please don't joke like that. Regardless, you aren't going to school for a few days. You can stay at the dorm and rest, I'll keep you up to date on the topics when I get back." Pyrrha told him, he opened his mouth to protest but he was silenced when Pyrrha's glare from his little joke shut him up and he reluctantly nodded. There would be no arguing with her.

* * *

 _Tsundere..._ Did Weiss count? Probably... but that still leaves the childhood friend, older senpai, girl that was originally assumed to be a handsome guy, no kuudere... or did Blake count as that? No, she did that cute little smirk thing and was more sarcastic than anything. Ooh and no random rich girls that Jaune had randomly met once. It was also a fact that all his sisters _were_ related by blood, happily so.

As far as he could tell he'd never defended a girl in a playground as a toddler or given a cutesy nickname to a girl friend who he thought was a boy, nor had he fallen on any girls and accidentally grabbed their chests and never had he walked in on any stranger girls changing clothes so he should be in the clear as far as those omens went. Oh, and no girl he knew had twin tails... a shame but also a good sign for his anti theory on harems.

That 'Lady Luck' girl, for an illusion herself she had some pretty strange delusions...

It was this kind of idiotic thinking that kept Jaune occupied as he threw the mini grifball up and down on his bed with a vacant expression. With a stern warning not to act recklessly from Pyrrha and a sympathetic sayonara from Ren and Nora, he'd been left alone in the dorm with absolutely nothing to do with his time but think.

This whole harem thing was ludicrous... is what he would be inclined to think. Realistically, that moment when Velvet had woken up in the medical bay and seen that Jaune was alright before leaping into his arms whilst a dangerous look entered the other girls' eyes would be a definite hint in a certain direction but still, ludicrous. Oh well, right now he just needed to focus on resting in the dorm, quietly and obediently...

Okay, he couldn't. There was only so much playing Jaune could do with Nora's stuffed ursa and watching himself equip Ren's dual SMGs in the mirror whilst delivering dramatic movie lines that he could fend off boredom with before he felt the undying urge to escape the room.

Tentatively opening the door to the hallway, Jaune peeked outside with his head, not denying the possibility of a scowling Pyrrha lying in wait for him to try leaving the room. Her scary side was also adorable but god damn it didn't relent on the scary. Luckily, she had indeed gone to class with Ren and Nora like she said she would.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jaune stepped outside, the thought occurring to him that he actually had nowhere in mind to go. It would be weird to walk around school if he was meant to be resting and the library was full of other students... plus the fact he gulped whenever he saw the dark side of the library in which certain lapdancing memories lay. Well, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to forget, per se.

 _"Chieu!"_ came an odd, high pitch noise that alerted Jaune as he looked to the door in front of him where he swore he heard the noise from. Taking a step forward Jaune raised a suspicious eye brow and listened in carefully, had Zwei come back again? " _Chieu!"_ came the voice again and this time Jaune thought he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Uh, bless you?" Jaune answered in kind, half expecting his suspicion to be correct as he pressed his ear against the door and after a few good moments,  
"* _sniff* Tank youuuu..."_ came the weak voice of the girl inside. Jaune squinted his eyes before laying his hands upon the door handle and stepped inside the RWBY dorm room.

A monster made of blankets. That's what faced him as he looked toward the lower bunk bed on the left side of the room. The so called 'monster' lay snuggled up on the bedsheet, the only sign as to the human nature of the beast was the dash of red hair escaping from the top of the cushion cocoon and the childlike squirming beneath.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked, the form on the bed slowing its movement before the top half of the blanket monster twisted around to face him.  
". _..Yesh?_ " the mass of comfort spoke as Jaune cracked a smile before reaching out and pulling down the blanket past her face, revealing a flushed and dazed looking Ruby Rose staring back at him.

"Jaune? Hey, what's up?" Ruby slurred whilst rubbing one eye, obviously having been roused from a half sleep. The blanket fell off her to reveal her black tank top and rose patterned bottoms and the grimm eye mask held above her tired, silver eyes. Jaune took a moment to study the obviously unwell girl before responding.

"Hey, you got a cold, huh?" Jaune asked, seeing Weiss had obviously lent Ruby her lower bunk bed to keep her in the shade to sleep for the day.  
" _Mnno_! I'm perfectly finnnd. _Finn-d. Fiiii- I'm okay!_ Weiss and Yang just made too big of a deal about it, that's all." Ruby insisted, crossing her arms.  
"That right?" Jaune asked dryly before placing his palm on Ruby's forehead with a wince from the girl as his hand grew hot.

"You have a cold. Hold on a second, I'll be right back." Jaune announced before turning heel and beginning to head away with a certain idea in mind.  
"I told you, I'm not si- _echieu!"_ Ruby's failed words didn't reach Jaune as he hurried out of the room, returning just a minute later with a mug in one hand and half a lemon in the other.

"What's with the citrus, Jaune?" Ruby asked curiously as Jaune went over to her desk and pulled out a small jar of honey from his back pocket before starting to work. Jaune squeezed the lemon's juices into the boiling water in the mug and swirled it around for a few seconds before also pouring in the small amount of raw honey. With a smile, he turned round and knelt by Weiss's bed which a puzzled Ruby occupied.

"A little remedy I learned from home. Come on, drink up. It's good for you." Jaune explained as he presented the mug to Ruby, she looked up to him with a hard to read expression before she looked down at the drink and screwed up her nose. The lemon's strong scent was overpowering her and she recoiled from the beverage.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better, then you can get back to swinging around that oversized garden tool of yours like before!" Jaune joked with a smile as Ruby made a troubled expression. Jaune had gone to the trouble of making the drink so it would be rude to refuse but she was naturally disposed to reject mysterious medicines.

Still, when she looked up she saw the concern was clear in Jaune's eyes. It wasn't like he wanted to force her to drink something unpleasant, he had obviously prepared it with care with the intention of helping Ruby feel better. For that reason, Ruby put her hand on the mug and brought it to her lips as Jaune's smile brightened.

Of course, the sour taste of the lemon wasn't pleasant to taste but somehow the hot water and honey essence made it go down her throat easily and it felt nice and warm within her mouth. After drinking for a few seconds, Ruby pulled her lips away from the mug and let out the breath she'd been holding. Jaune sighed and stood himself up.

"Finish that in your own time and it should help you get over the cold in no time. Well, I'll let you rest!" Jaune told her as he turned to go, Ruby calling out.  
"Jaune!" The teen turned back round to her as she looked up to him with a still flushed expression that transformed into a bright, beautiful smile.  
"Thank you. For the drink, it means a lot." Ruby told him honestly as Jaune simply smiled before turning and leaving the dorm room.

* * *

Exiting the shower, Jaune was disappointed to find he didn't feel like any more of an honourable, brave warrior of lore than before. Looking down at the 'Samurai Shampoo' bottle in his hand he figured borrowing Ren's things without asking really wasn't worth the risk. Once again he eyed that green and black outfit within his teammate's wardrobe... No, not today.

Quickly changing into a loose black hoodie and jeans, Jaune sat drying his hair on his bed without a single thing to be getting on with. In his boredom his mind began to wander, back to something which had been bothering him since the other day. In a quiet but confident voice, he once again began to test it out in his room.

"Lady Luck? Oii, Lady Luck?" he spoke to the air before him, not sure if he was expecting some voice in his head or an ethereal figure to appear before him with a wink and wave. He had begun to doubt whether the woman he'd seen that day was real, of course he didn't know why he'd invent some backstory about a girl being hunted for her semblance who gave the ability to him when he had already accepted that it just happened to be his semblance within his mind.

Maybe he was just having a weird dream, but some part of him knew that it was likely real. Still though, that didn't explain why he couldn't talk to her.  
"Laaadyyy luuuuuck? Albino Pyrrha?" Jaune uttered before breathing a heavy sigh, this was going to get him nowhere. That was what he thought until,  
" _Jauuuuune?"_ Came a soft and muffled reply, but a reply nonetheless. It didn't come from his head.

Jaune searched his immediate vicinity for the ghostly figure and found nothing. It was odd, he was sure just now that he had heard a faint calling for him.  
" _Jauuuuune..."_ came the weak call of his name as Jaune realized the call was not coming from this room, rather it sounded like it was coming from the room on the other side of the hallway. His mind connecting the dots Jaune launched up from where he was sitting and rushed out of the JNPR dorm room.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Jaune called as he entered their dorm room once again, seeing Ruby clearly this time, except now she was lying down with the sheets thrown off of her body and her eyes scrunched tightly closed. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was running down her arms and her ruffled tanktop that revealed part of her stomach was slightly damp.

"Damn it, you had a fever!" Jaune exclaimed as he ran over and placed his hand upon Ruby's forehead, feeling it burn this time around. Cursing himself he ran into the RWBY dorm bathroom and picked up the hand towel before turning on the tap and holding it underneath the cool, running water for a while.  
 _"..Jauuune..."_ came the weak cry from Ruby as Jaune sprinted from the bathroom and over to where she lay.

Acting with much care, Jaune lay the damp, cold towel down on Ruby's forehead. She winced at the cool touch but soon relaxed as she felt her body temperature stop rising. Jaune sighed with relief when Ruby's breathing began to return to normal. Her body was still hot, however, and her body began to heave up and down rhythmically.

For a moment, Jaune forgot she was sick and his role of a carer and just looked at her. He pale skin now glistening and parts of her torso now barely concealed by her black tank top. Her beautiful facial features flushed and peaceful as her breath condensed in the air above her face. He never really took moments to appreciate the precious beauty of Ruby before, now he was feeling entranced by it.

Jaune shook his head vigorously, regaining all his senses and went back into doctor mode. Knowing that she wouldn't want the blanket all the way up because of how hot she felt, Jaune still had to keep her covered when her body temperature went back to normal. Grabbing the hems of the blanket he brought the blanket up to her abdomen and rested it there.

Ruby remained like that, serenely sleeping with her body finally cooling as Jaune decided to stay on watch for a few minutes. Pulling up a chair from the desk, Jaune turned it round to face Ruby and sat himself down. He'd just keep an eye on her to make sure she was recovering before heading back to his own room, lest he incur the wrath of Pyrrha.

As he watched her, more thoughts of how pretty she was found themselves to be unavoidable but he just kept on watching her, watching over her. Keeping her safe. Unbeknownst to him, Jaune's eyes began to fall half shut and he began to feel light headed. Resting his face on his hand, Jaune kept looking over Ruby... keeping watch.

* * *

Weiss, Yang and Blake walked back together from an all too inclusive story of Port's past as a budding huntsman and the trials and tribulations of never opening one's eyes. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had been following behind, their leader notably missing as Jaune had been sentenced to a house arrest in the JNPR dorm.

Ruby, too, had come down with a mystery illness overnight and the three of them had to physically force Ruby into a roll of blankets in order to prevent her from coming with them. Truth be told they had been worried as to if she'd be okay on her own or if she'd do something stupid on her own. Hoping for the best, the three of them opened the door to the RWBY dorm room.

What came to sight was two things they had definitely not expected, one, Ruby laying peacefully down on her bed, asleep. Two, Jaune sitting in the desk chair, similarly asleep with his head in his hand. The odd scene was met with blank stares from Weiss, Blake and Yang before the heiress going over to check on the boy as Yang approached her sister.

"Huh? Where's Jaune?" came the voice of Nora from the other room as the blonde leader sat leaned over in the chair in front of Weiss and Blake.

"He's sleeping~" Weiss whispered with a faint smile on her face at observing how cute Jaune was when he slept, Blake making a similar deduction but more subtly from behind. The heiress resisted the urge to snap a photo with her scroll as she smirked, placing her hands on her hips whilst keeping her eyes on the teen's sleeping figure.

"Oh, what was he doing here? I told him to stay in our room." Pyrrha complained quietly, her tone lowering not to wake the boy, this betraying her apparent annoyance at him as Yang observed her sister. She saw that the bedsheets were now arranged neatly and spotting a mug with a lemon scent nearby as well as the cold towel that was currently on top of the little sister's head.

"Proving that he'll make a good wife to someone." Yang joked as she smirked down at her younger sister, seeing the evident care and attention Jaune had given to Ruby in her time of need when nobody else could. Jaune earned a couple more points in her book as she turned round to see Weiss smiling at Jaune with a half lidded expression as Pyrrha shook her head with a half smile

He really was a dangerous man, Yang smiled at his dumb, sleeping face. Really. Beginning to walk over to him, the rest of the occupants in the room watched curiously before Yang leant over, brushed Jaune's fringe out of the way and delivering a kiss to his forehead. Releasing her lips with a fond smile, she ignored the looks of shock on the other girls' faces.

"Thanks, lover boy." Yang whispered half jokingly as the instantly red in the face of Pyrrha found itself within Yang and the sleeping Jaune with protest as Weiss stood with a complicated expression, Blake smiling at her close teammate who shone a bright grin feigning innocence at having done anything sneaky at all.

* * *

"Now, stay here, okay? You falling asleep yesterday just shows you need rest." Pyrrha advised him, laying a hand upon his arm as he nodded. He didn't want to worry to Pyrrha, much less lie to her so he decided that he'd be loyal today. He hadn't remembered falling asleep on the RWBY dorm's chair, having woken up only when Nora was carrying him back to the JNPR dorm.

"Thanks for, uh, the assistance yesterday, Nora." Jaune thanked her, a tad embarassed as she was preparing to leave for the school day in her uniform.  
"D'awwww, no need to thank me, Jauney! You are really light, like super light, so it wasn't any trouble!" Nora told him with a big grin, Jaune not sure how exactly to take that but he smiled nonetheless.

"Mmmnnn, though, you smelled really good back then... hmm, weird." Nora mused, Jaune letting out a nervous chuckle as out of the corner of his eye he saw Ren checking the mysteriously placed Samurai Shampoo that was left on the desk, Jaune choosing to remain silent on the matter and just laughed the whole thing off.

With that, Jaune was left alone once again. With nothing productive to do he opened up his scroll and began to watch random online videos which he soon grew bored of. Pyrrha had well explained the things he'd missed in class so there was nothing to catch up with there either. He found himself staring at the ceiling absentmindedly before a thought occurred. Was she feeling better?

* _Knock Knock*_

Just as he had thought it, Jaune heard the rapping on the door. Getting to his feet he pulled open the door with expectations of who he'd see. He was met with the sight of Ruby Rose, once again almost concealed entirely by the blanket she held snugly around herself with the same pyjamas on underneath as she looked at him.

"Hey, Jaune. Mind if I step in?" she spoke, her voice considerably better than yesterday but clearly from her apparel she wasn't a hundred percent just yet.  
"Yeah, sure." Jaune opened the door and invited her in, glad that the world had found a convenient loophole for that whole 'not leaving the dorm room' rule Pyrrha had set with Ruby being the one coming to him.

"Ooh, you have one too!" Ruby exclaimed in joy as she sat herself and her blanket down on the floor in front of the small television and the game station Nora had brought to the dorm room a while back. "Blake hid ours so I wouldn't sneak on it when I was meant to be resting." Ruby lamented as Jaune nodded, that sounding exactly like something Blake would do.

"You wanna play a game? I warn you, I am notoriously terrible at pretty much every game we have. Especially the fighting one... which I assume is the one you want to play most, right?" Jaune asked, receiving a happy nod from Ruby as he sat himself down across from her and likewise picked up a controller before starting up the game.

"Let's play, Jaune!" Ruby announced as she got her game face on. The games then continued on in a brutal onslaught on Jaune and his poor character that received many a gruesome death at the cause of his terrible playing skills. Ruby, at least, seemed to be having the time of her life, enjoying crushing Jaune and over to the maximum.

"One more game! I promise!" Ruby insisted, for the fourth or fifth time as Jaune had grown tired of seeing his virtual friend decapitated once more, still, he couldn't say no to Ruby's pleading look and relented. With a small 'yay!', Ruby delightfully begun to destroy him in combat once again with an ever-present grin and multiple giggles escaping her mouth as she did so.

"Ugh... somehow I feel you're taking too much joy in mutilating me repeatedly..." Jaune said with a downcast expression as Ruby let out a pretty smile.  
"Ehehe~ sorry. That was fun!" she sang as she grinned brightly, the two of them enjoying one another's company as Jaune found he just couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot when Ruby did likewise.

"Hey... Jaune?" Ruby started, suddenly a bit more serious as Jaune turned round to her. She was looking on the ground with a faint tinge of red on her cheeks as she ran her finger across the floor before raising her silver eyes to his. "Thanks for yesterday, the drink and... apparently you stayed behind and even cooled me down...".

"Ahh, well, that was nothing." Jaune dismissed, truly, it was something anyone else would have done if they were in his position. He hadn't noticed her fever either, if anything he was glad to have done as well as he did. Still, Ruby seemed really grateful, perhaps even a little guilty as she looked at him meaningfully.

"To be honest, I'm kind of used to that sort of thing. I'd sometimes have to take care of my sisters back in the day and, well, you kind of reminded me of that. I wanted to help you out in the same way." He explained to her, an odd reaction received from Ruby as her eyes widened as it seemed like she had made some grand realization.

"...Wait, that means you see me as a sister!" she declared, pointing an accusatory finger at a very confused Jaune. As she said that, however, an immediate counter argument appeared in Jaune's head, the image of Ruby's panting body yesterday and the feelings it had invoked within Jaune that he had quickly attempted to bury.

"No, well- if I did then there'd be something seriously wrong with me..." Jaune mused, knowing for a clear fact he had never looked at any of his sisters in the way he had looked at Ruby yesterday, thankfully. Ruby, however, picked up on that last detail and she turned to Jaune with a confused and curious expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked, thinking of what exactly the problem could be of Jaune looking at her but the boy shook his head. Whilst he had laid his lips upon Ruby in the past, he couldn't tarnish that adorable smile with his lecherous thoughts. As a big brother by name only, he would not allow it, definitely not!"

"Nothing, now don't you think you should be getting back to bed? Yang'll kill me if she found out I kept you here playing games all day." Jaune urged, taking Ruby by the hand and beginning to lift the dainty girl up off of the ground but as he expected he was met with immediate and passionate resistance as Ruby tried to pull away.

"Noo, come on, I'm fine, see? Yang's such a worrywart, me and my knees are both fine- whoa!" Jaune couldn't ask about that last comment as Ruby suddenly tripped over the blanket she had surrounded herself with and fell forward. In an instant Jaune reached out his arms to catch the girl as she fell into his torso and both fell to the floor.

"Ugh..." Jaune let out before he took in the sight before his eyes. Ruby's face, mere inches away. Her eyes were open wide and staring directly into his and her mouth was agape with cheeks especially flushed. If the captivating facial features weren't enough, Ruby's entire body lay upon him as they both lay flat, her warmth spreading throughout him.

From the limber feel of her legs and thighs shifting over his as well as the soft sensation of two warm, yet very small mounds held themselves against Jaune's torso. Despite the small breasts beyond the black tank top being that size, their softness was uncompromising and the way she could press her entire chest into his created a warmth he was yet to experience.

Their warming bodies laid on top of one another with Ruby's elbows on either side of Jaune's head, Jaune gulped. This just felt so... comfortable, but in the same instance _very_ arousing. Ruby's body was petite and soft to the touch and her body heat was sending his mind into a haze, still, neither of them said a word to one another.

Jaune could tell his eyes had drooped and now he was just staring deeply into those bright silver eyes and looking down to her soft, almost gleaming lips and seeing the hot breath escaping from that deep red mouth. He suddenly felt the desire to close the gap between them but couldn't bring himself to, more because of her being on top than anything.

Ruby's breathing grew slightly faster, her warm breaths stimulating Jaune's lips as her eyes became slightly hazy. The two remained entangled beneath the blanket for a good few seconds before Jaune found himself moving his arms unconsciously, his hands reaching up to grab a hold of either side of Ruby's abdomen. Her skin below the tank top was hot to the touch.

Ruby feeling his touch, she found herself dangerously tempted to lean down but when she saw Jaune's lips part somewhat in expectation, she found her head moving slowly downwards. Ruby slowly closed her eyes as her lips descended down, taking one last hot breath before her lips came down on Jaune and in a remarkably simple manner, connected her lips to his.

The kiss from Ruby was instantly electrifying as the build up had been so stimulating, he felt her soft lips enclose around his as she engaged him in a simple kiss. The feel of her warm mouth engaging his own was refreshing with their softness beating the other girls and that made up for her lack in technique as her simply connecting her lips to his was sensational enough for him.

The two remained like that, Ruby's supple and heated body awakening something within Jaune as she settled into the kiss. She, too, was enjoying the simple liplock with Jaune as she recalled back to her earlier passions with the teen. Somehow... this was far better, the intimacy and closeness to one another's body just achieved a whole new level of pleasure for the young girl.

Beginning to reciprocate, subtle kissing noises could be heard from the two of them who remained relatively still, only occasionally shuffling against each other in order to get a feel for one another's body, Ruby's thigh brushing against something precious and causing it to harden upon her limb's rubbing sensation against him.

Still, as quickly as they had fallen and embraced one another, the kiss too ended. Ruby lifted her lips from Jaune's and there was a very slight saliva string between the two of them. Ruby looked into Jaune's eyes with a flushed expression and eyes not leaving his. Jaune, too, found himself awestruck as he had never quite experienced a kiss quite like that.

Suddenly realizing what her mouth had done, Ruby's eyes went wide and she went to lift herself up, scrambling off of Jaune's body before turning to him,  
"S-Sorry, Jaune! I didn't realize what I was doing, Yang always called me a klutz but that's worse than I usually am!" she exclaimed with a red face.  
"A-ah! Yeah! Sorry, me too!" Jaune returned, equally flustered as he picked himself up off of the ground before an awkward silence occurred between the two of them.

Jaune didn't quite know how to proceed here, he had kissed Ruby! Of course, this wasn't the first time but there was something just so special and natural about it that made it seem like it. It was innocent enough but the heat and feel of her petite body upon his was sending ideas through his head something fierce. Ruby, too, seemed like she was embarrassed beyond question but she soon grew distracted and held her finger up to her lips with a thoughtful expression.

"O-Oh yeah! Yang tried to recreate that drink you made yesterday... to make sure I get better." Ruby informed him, changing the subject as she thought back to the smile on Yang's face when Ruby told her how Jaune had prepared the drink for her. "Though, she kind of got it wrong, it tasted nothing like yours did, Jaune." Ruby lamented, missing the sour yet enjoyable beverage Jaune had prepared.

"Oh, really? Well it is a home remedy so maybe she wouldn't get it right away... if you'd like, I could show you how it works?" Jaune asked, motioning towards the kitchen counter behind him where he had prepared it the other day. Ruby looked at him in surprise, taking more time to be with her and even teach her something belonging to his family?

"I-Is that okay?" Ruby asked tentatively before Jaune simply nodded with a smile. Leading her into the kitchen he brought out an empty mug, the other half of the lemon he'd used, and another small container of honey. Ruby followed his actions from aside him, reasonably cramped due to the enclosed nature of the kitchen area.

"First you just add lemon..." Jaune demonstrated, squeezing the juices into the mug easily, stopping with an adequate amount as Ruby tilted her head.  
"Could you also do it with lime?" She asked, the question suddenly popping into her head for whatever reason as Jaune put on a thoughtful expression.  
"Hmmm... I think either lemon or lime is fine, though usually you take a break from the lemon so you don't get sick of them and then you can appreciate limes more." Jaune explained, not quite sure where he had crafted this philosophy.

"With the water boiled, we just add that to the lemon... then add the honey to soothe the throat, and make it taste a little better!" Jaune told her as he made the finishing touches on the warm drink before handing it to an impressed Ruby Rose who eyed the drink suspiciously, she still didn't really trust medicinal drinks after all.

"Fine, let me test if it's poisonous." Jaune relented jokingly before bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip with an exaggerated 'mmm!' before handing it to Ruby to try. For a moment she took a look at the cup carefully, Jaune deduced she must have been feeling awkward about an indirect kiss but at that moment Ruby laid her lips down, on the exact same spot Jaune had laid his.

Embracing the indirect kiss, Ruby sipped cutely at the drink. Her nose reflexively crinkled like before but she could truly taste the health benefits within the beverage. Still though, looking up at Jaune, Ruby's expression grew troubled as she handed the mug back into a relatively confused Jaune's hands.  
"I can't really taste much myself, you try again." Ruby asked him, the request confusing Jaune but he complied anyway.

Also picking the point where Ruby had laid her lips, Jaune took a sizable sip this time, the warm liquid pouring into his mouth. He looked down to swallow but at that very moment Ruby had thrust her face forward and her lips connected with Jaune's, Jaune's eyes shot open wide as he felt her mouth overlapping his own in a deep kiss as the warm liquid entered her mouth from his.

Ruby remained like that, engaging him in a sudden deep kiss as she thrashed her tongue around inside of his mouth playfully whilst she gulped down the beverage. Regrettably, Ruby separated her mouth from his a couple seconds later, leaving Jaune with a stupendous expression as Ruby let out a giggle.  
"Pretty good taste, now that I taste it clearly." Ruby concluded with an adorable smile as Jaune was left awestruck.

Lifting his hand to Ruby's cheek, Jaune looked into her eyes as her expression went straight with a blush as Jaune asked permission with his eyes. Ruby took a moment to look at Jaune's face blushing equally before she nodded in approval. Then, Jaune sealed her lips with his own.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Ruby's mouth as Jaune laid his lips upon hers, once again met with the tantalizing sensation of her soft, younger lips. Jaune instantly relaxed into the kiss but the electrifying sensation of kissing Ruby inspired him to keep applying and reapplying the kiss in order to get the most out of her lips that he could.

It was some delicious picking of forbidden fruit, engorging himself upon the lips of the girl two years younger than him, the younger sister of his fellow huntress who was currently making all manners of mouth centered noises as she kissed him back just as fully as he was to her. Jaune elongated the kisses, trapping Ruby's lips between his and sucking to enjoy her sweet taste.

Jaune found his arms exploring as his hands lay upon Ruby's barely concealed back from on top of her thin tank top. Jaune enjoyed the smooth touch of her back and the feeling he was getting as he pushed Ruby's form further into his body, her heat once again causing stimulation within him as he sank deeper into the kiss.

Ruby reached her hands upwards toward Jaune's hair and ran her fingers through it tenderly as their lips overlapped. Eventually she took the initiative and, as like Jaune had that time before, poked her tongue forward and ran it along her lips gently. Jaune's mouth opened instantly and she stuck her tongue inside, mingling it with Jaune's instantly.

Jaune welcomed the tongue into his mouth as he too wrapped his tongue around hers, feeling the soft, velvety touch of her wet tongue glide over and around his own. Jaune began to hold Ruby tightly against his own form as he explored every single inch of her mouth with passion that kept the kiss both wet and incredibly heated.

Feeling a need to get closer to the luxurious body of Ruby Rose he had only recently discovered the fruits of, Jaune picked Ruby's right leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pushing himself against her crotch as they both let out a moan into each others' mouths enthusiastically. Ruby and Jaune simply relished in the sensations the two of them were gifting one another with.

The saliva in her mouth building up, Ruby lifted her mouth upwards above Jaune's using his lifting her and separated their mouths slightly so that her tongue dripping down saliva into his mouth was visible. Jaune lapped up her warm saliva with gusto as he revilled in her taste before Ruby thrust her saliva coated tongue down into his throat once again.

As their kiss only intensified, Ruby felt the straps on her tank top slackening and beginning to fall down her shoulders. She didn't pay it much mind at first but then when she reacted from Jaune running his tongue around her own, the movement caused the tank top to fall down and expose her petite breasts which she reflexively covered with her hands.

"Hah...hah... I'm small, please don't look..." Ruby spoke between hot breaths as Jaune looked down at the glorious sight of Ruby Rose's bare chest.  
"I love their shape..." Jaune let out before taking one of her small breasts and laying his mouth around the nipple whilst kneading the other one with his bare hand.

" _Ah! Jaune!"_ Ruby let out as Jaune pleasured her petite breasts. Jaune adored them, the closeness they had to her hot, steaming body and the firm elasticity of them which made them heaven to play with in his right hand. Whilst Pyrrha's breasts were magnificent in their own way, these were also unique and incredibly beautiful in his opinion.

Using both hands to play with her delectable breasts, Jaune once again captured her panting mouth as her moist tongue and lips greeted him instantly. He kissed her deeply whilst fondling her chest lovingly and with much care, he found that he simply could not satisfy his desire for her body at this point and conveyed that through their wet, deep kisses.

Reaching one hand down and lifting up her waist, Jaune lifted her up and allowed both of her legs to wrap around his waist as somehow his hand slipped underneath her pajama bottoms and cupped her supple, cool behind with his hand as the soft and incredibly smooth cheek fit into his hand perfectly as he moved her tender flesh around.

Now reaching for the other cheek with his free hand, he found himself staggering backwards with both hands upon Ruby's bare behind as he crashed into the wall behind him. Ruby now took the liberty of using her increased vantage point to gain some power in the kisses as she darted in and out with her tongue, leaving sloppy saliva trails as she exited and re entered his mouth.

Jaune then decided to take his own initiative after he took Ruby's tongue into his own and sucked down on it with a slurp, following this he took his tongue and buried it in the crook of her neck, tasting her pure white skin and leaving his mark upon her as she let out stifled moans. After a good series of licks and kisses to her neck she took his head in her hands and delved in with her lips to connect to his again.

"Ruby, * _mphwah*,_ I wanna make you feel good..." Jaune spoke honestly with Ruby's tongue still circling around Jaune's mouth. Ruby's eyes went wide with alarm when one of Jaune's hands which had been caressing her behind begun to reach around and had touched upon her most sacred place, sending reverberations all throughout her body.

"J-Jaune! Don't! That, that feels too- _Ah!"_ Ruby let out as Jaune began to move his fingers deftly ran themselves across her closed slit, moving gently across her unseen folds but Ruby felt it all the same. She felt incredible despite the fact that he was only touching the outside and left herself to Jaune's care as he pleasured her with his hand beneath her pyjama bottoms.

"When they told me how much you, _ah!-_ Took c-care of me, I was really happy!" Ruby spoke honestly before Jaune's mouth delivered a kiss to her neck as a sign of how he would so the same again a million times over. Reaching down his mouth relatched itself upon Ruby's right breast and he began to suckle down hard on her. " _Ah- ah! Jauuuune!"_

It was at this point that Jaune let his finger enter Ruby from down below, Ruby letting out a high yelp between deep moans as Jaune kept sucking on Ruby's near flat breast. Running rings around her nipple with his tongue he focused on the heavenly sensation of her breast in his mouth as his head pressed up against her hot, heaving bare chest.

Jaune continued to move his fingers within Ruby who had begun to let out high pitched breaths that told him how good she was feeling. After a few good moments of Ruby moaning she finally broke out in a loud cry that signaled her release as she came over Jaune's fingers. Ruby's breathing grew hotter and heavier as her hair fell down onto Jaune's face.

"Y-you, too..." Ruby said before she, without warning, pulled down the zip on Jaune's jeans and brought out his enlarged member and lowered her waist down, not prepared to lose her virginity just yet as she pulled her body in close and allowed Jaune's member to touch her exposed abdomen. The cool touch of her stomach stimulating to his heated member.

Rubbing up and down the stomach that he had grown aroused from having seen it moving up and down the other day when Ruby was hot and heaving, he felt such unique stimulation that his body didn't know how to process. Rubbing his glands against her cool body was extremely pleasurable for Jaune as he rubbed up and down her front, over her belly button.

The slim waist and lower half of Ruby's torso provided a perfect, cool and demonstrably pleasurable sensation for Jaune as he bucked his hips up and down against her smooth, white skin and lost himself in the feeling of rubbing up against the small statured girl's thin stomach that he found incomprehensibly arousing as of late.

"R-Ruby, I-" he only managed to get out before Ruby reached down with both hands and wrapped around one side of Jaune's member, pressing it against her abdomen and rubbing it against her whilst she also jacked it off with her hands. This was the final straw for Jaune as he, too, yelled out, before releasing it over Ruby's stomach.

"Hah, oh my god... that was great..." Jaune let out, never before imagining such arousal could come from such a small package. Ruby, too, looked up to him with a completely satisfied expression with hazy eyes and a heavy blush. They remained in each others' embrace for as long as possible before a sudden rapping on the door alerted the both of them.

" _Jauuune? I brought lunch_!" came a cheery voice from the other side of the door, recognized immediately as that belonging to a gorgeous girl with a spartan hair ornament. Ruby looked instantly panicked but before Jaune could ask her anything Ruby transformed into a red blur, suddenly gathering up her clothes and blanket in one swift, impossible to follow movement.

Super speed semblance, huh, how easy it was to forget such an amazing ability was within Ruby, it suited her, he supposed. Just as it seemed like she was ready to dash away, however, she suddenly appeared in front of Jaune, picking up the mug he had prepared for her and, with a quick moment of hesitation, delivered a kiss to his cheek.

It was then that Jaune noticed her standing on her tip toes, deducing the adorable fact that she had done the same thing earlier but he had been too preoccupied to notice. As her lips separated from his cheek with a smack, a warm feeling rushed over him as Ruby came to face him.

"Bye, Jaune! _Thank youu!_ " she whispered happily into his ear with a small blush on her face before she once again became a blur, this time waiting for the door to open a crack in order to fly towards it in the blink of an eye and speed down the corridor. Pyrrha gasped as she felt something suddenly fly right past her.  
"What in the world was that?" Pyrrha asked innocently as she peered in on a Jaune who had just fixed his clothes.

"Probably the wind, anyhow, you got some lunch?" Jaune asked, changing the subject rather deliberately as Pyrrha smiled warmly before revealing the tray of pasta linguini and a healthy salad she had brought for them to share. If one were to assume Jaune and Pyrrha proceeded to engage in a bit of lady and tramp foodplay with the linguini... one would be correct.

* * *

With the last strand of linguini, Pyrrha playfully placed one end in her mouth and the other in Jaune's who let out a chuckle. Just like before they both sucked down on both ends, their lips growing ever closer until they both ended up with their lips connecting in a sweet kiss before Pyrrha bit off her half of the linguini for herself.

"I think that was probably the best lunch I have ever had." Jaune declared, rather confidently. Never before had he anticipated every strand of his pasta before so much. It was truly exhilarating. Pyrrha smiled brightly at him with a tinge of red upon her cheeks before she suddenly looked a tad serious, Jaune growing a tad concerned.

"Jaune... Glynda told me you were asking about some random girl named Cinder... and about if she was included in the system... she said you looked mortified when you found out she didn't know of her... Please, Jaune, tell me what happened." Pyrrha pleaded, her tone completely serious. Jaune took a look into those deep green eyes and suddenly felt intense guilt at having hid it from her.

"Pyrrha... I was an idiot. This girl, she approached me and told me Glynda arranged for us to... I thought, surely the service is a secret, an outsider couldn't have found out about it. I should have found Glynda, I should have asked her but I didn't and then I headed-" Jaune stopped himself, realizing just where he had gone and why he had gone, knowing it would cause her pain.

"Jaune... where did you go?" Pyrrha asked, seeing the reluctance from Jaune to continue as a foreboding feeling had begun to rise within her, an inescapable fear as her memory of something she had said to her team back at the dorm room had started to resurface.

"I... thought you were going to be in the medical room and I headed there because I was worried." Jaune admitted, knowing lying to her would only hurt her further in this situation. He looked her dead in the eyes but was shocked when he did, Pyrrha looked stricken and she raised a shaking hand to her face in evident horror.

"You went there because of me." Pyrrha managed to get out. Jaune looked her in the eyes, hesitant to respond to her delicate tone but he nodded nonetheless. Pyrrha looked down and the image of the smirking girl in grey came to her mind. "And she ambushed you, she laid her hands on you..." Pyrrha spoke darkly, anger and regret building in tandem.

"She kissed me, yeah. Then she got some kind of vial from her back and poured into my mouth. I don't know what it was but... something changed." Jaune described and as he did Pyrrha's head shot back up with wide eyes and an agape mouth. Her expression was something Jaune had never seen before, one of immediate distraught then a quivering lip as she almost couldn't process it.

"She d _rugged_ you?!" Pyrrha spoke harshly, hatred entering her tone as her fists started to clench tightly. She was prepared for an account of Jaune being lost in the moment, she knew he was a teenage boy and thought he was doing a job so of course he'd get caught up in the process of things but the thought of her Jaune being taken advantage of using _drugs!_

"I won't stand for this!" Pyrrha said coldly before heading toward the door, only stopping when she felt a strong grip at her wrist.  
"No! Don't try and stop me, I will confront that vile woman!" Pyrrha insisted but Jaune's grip wouldn't loosen. "What are you doing, are you going to let yourself be taken advantage of like that, that's _wrong,_ she violated you! She violated my most precious..." Pyrrha sounded close to tears.

Jaune didn't speak but pulled Pyrrha into his arms and held her tightly, far too tightly for her to escape. She opened her eyes wide at the intensity of the embrace. Still, somehow, despite her burning rage, his arms gave her comfort and she calmed down remarkably. That still didn't stop the pain at what she had lead Jaune into without her knowing.

Jaune began to stroke the back of her hair as he embraced her lovingly, Pyrrha slowly wrapping her arms around him as a few tears began to fall.  
"I just want to forget it. Pyrrha, you give me the most comfort in the world, I need you... can't we stay like this?" Jaune asked tenderly, Pyrrha still crying but slowly she nodded.

The two stood embraced like that for a good while before they moved to the bed. Neither made any kind of sexual move, but instead laid there fully clothed within each others' tight and warm embrace. They fell asleep together and both felt nothing but comfort and affection for one another. They were peaceful.

* * *

 **Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope the build up and the little bit of emotion near the end were well received! Anyway, as always, please leave your requests for the next girl in REVIEWS or PMs if you also want to reccommend a scenario feel free! I'd love to hear your creativity. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Tongue and Chic: Umbrella Style

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter! The winner this time around was NEO!**

* * *

Professor Port's classroom was occupied solely by the sounds of pencils scrawling on paper and the melody of unprepared students regretting life choices as the exam had come oh so suddenly. One girl sat near the back was working hard, hopeful that she would achieve the A plus she had been dedicated to achieve since day one. When correcting an answer to make it neater, however, she accidentally nudged her eraser off of her desk and it bounced off to the side.

"Hey Jaune, I dropped my eraser, could you-" the female student whispered to the blonde boy beside her. She stopped dead with fear. The deep glare of a battle hardened spartan froze her to the spot as her instincts screamed at her to cower in fear from the dark expression upon Pyrrha's face. She quickly turned back to her test paper with wide, terrified eyes.

She'd rather fail the test.

"All right, students, please pass your papers forward and I shall mark them with an eager eye!" Came the booming voice of Professor Port as Jaune handed his forward with a wry expression, Pyrrha's tutoring was only as effective when she wasn't leaning over or accidentally pressing her chest against him. Which, by chance, occurred a lot.

"So, Jaune. Why don't we head to the cafeteria? I hear there is a takeaway option now, wouldn't it be interesting to try eating in our room for once?" Pyrrha asked him, she suggested things like this quite often nowadays, putting forward the same ideas as usual but twisted so as to result in the two of them alone together. He knew it had something to do with Cinder.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sounds good." He humoured her, knowing he probably didn't have much of a choice, however. Before he left, he saw a small white rubber object on the floor beside his chair. Reaching down with his arm he picked it up before looking to the girl collecting her things beside him. "Hey, did you drop this?" he asked, seeing the girl visibly freeze upon his call.

" _No! I mean-_ I, I'm sorry!" she near shrieked as she sped away from Jaune, with a confused look he turned to Pyrrha whose innocent expression faltered slightly. He could pretty much figure out what had happened there. He really did need to put a stop to this, though Pyrrha would probably just deny it. She took full advantage of her adorably usually ignorant persona.

"Shall we?" she asked with a bright smile and her hands on her waist, Jaune rose a sole eyebrow before shaking his head and replying yes. Side by side, the two of them exited the classroom. "I am very excited for us to try out this new menu, apparently they also offer a dessert! It's some kind of ice cream that's strawberry, chocolate _and_ vanilla! The name escapes me, though."

"That's probably- _whuh!_ " Jaune was interrupted mid sentence by someone running into him as he turned the corner, seeing nothing but dainty fingers holding up a stack of textbooks that reached fall taller than the person carrying them. Falling to the ground with a clatter, him and the carrier saw with the books scattered around the both of them.

"Sorry, you okay?" Jaune spoke whilst beginning to gather up the books, he stopped when he reached for a certain light blue novel as a pale, slim hand touched his.  
"Oh, thanks, sorry I- _Jaune?_ " the girl spoke as Jaune looked up to meet the surprised gaze of Weiss Schnee staring right back at him, her face mere inches away as her gasp tickled his cheek.

"S-Sorry about that, I was in a rush." Weiss let out as she went to pick up the other books, Jaune helping her as they both shared red faces. Once they were all collected in a pile Weiss tried to lift it but obviously struggle. Trying to help out, Jaune reached his own hands forward to grab the pile from the bottom but didn't realize that the heiress was also about to do the same.

Their fingers meeting on the bottom of the pile of textbooks, Weiss looked up to Jaune, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Jaune took a gulp despite himself.  
"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt, but is something the matter?" Asked a Pyrrha from behind Jaune, a small part of her wanting Jaune to get up off of the ground as the boy regained his composure.

"Oh, right, sorry." Jaune got up from where he was standing but stepped over himself in the process and began to stumble towards the hallway wall. Jaune reached out a hand to steady himself in time but he didn't notice the girl that had been walking past that part of the hallway at that very moment. Turning to him in shock, Yang Xiao Long found herself almost pressed against the wall by Jaune.

"Oh, Jaune! You're being kinda forward, don't you think?" she spoke, a tinge of red on her cheeks as she reached up with her palm and rustled his hair. Pyrrha's smile twitched as sweat beads formed upon Jaune's forehead as Yang chuckled, her chest shaking slightly whilst touching his shirt and carrying its sensations through the thin fabric. He had to escape, he stepped away from Yang's form.

"Hey Yang, you shouldn't be suggesting such things at school in public!" Weiss scolded Yang, stepping forward with an accusatory finger waggle, leaving behind her the pile of books that Jaune didn't see as he began stepping back away, tripping over them in spectacular fashion before beginning to fall to the ground. Before impact, however, he felt something catch him.

Looking up, Blake was his savior, having grabbed his shoulders from behind as he fell into her hands. She shone a sly smile at him as he chuckled out a 'thanks'. All through this stumbling between the three of them Pyrrha had watched on in disbelief. What in the world was the problem with this hallway? The only way this situation could have gotten any more unbelievable was if-

"Oh, hey, look who it is!" Came the voice of Coco as her and her rabbit eared team mate spotted Jaune from across the hall and began to approach. Pyrrha blinked twice.  
"Hi, Jaune. Do you want to get something at the cafeteria with us?" Velvet asked him with a bright smile, Jaune would've been relieved were it not for the defeated look upon Pyrrha's face beside him.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm in the mood for take away!" Jaune told Pyrrha as he raised his hand to her face and laid it gently upon her cheek. Pyrrha's eyes went wide before her face relaxed into a blushing, warm smile as she laid her own hand upon his, enjoying his touch lovingly. Her cheek noticably heated up as she nuzzled into his hand.

"Ooh, that looks fun~" Yang sang, abruptly taking Jaune's hand and placing it on her own cheek playfully with a closed eye smile and a giggle as she too enjoyed Jaune's hand upon her cheek. Noticing the warmth on her cheek as well, Jaune was temporarily to stunned to react as a glint entered Blake Belladonna's eyes as she, too, took her turn by taking Jaune's hand and resting it upon her own cheek.

"Hmmm, interesting. Maybe it's a part of your semblance, a soft hand ability." Blake 'theorized' as she warmed up to having Jaune's hand caress her cheek. The light blush on her cheek did not go unnoticed by Pyrrha who eyed the faunus with a scorned, rather peeved expression as Weiss and Velvet looked on with a certain longing for a turn themselves evident upon their faces.

"I- I suppose I shall give it a go as well..." Weiss spoke whilst taking a step towards Jaune. Pyrrha, getting rather impatient, took a step in between them defiantly.  
"Oh, I think Jaune must be getting a little hungry. Maybe later." Pyrrha shot her down having blocked Weiss's path to her objective. Coco, too, had begun to approach Jaune from outside of her vision.

"Hey, Blake, right? Maybe an older sample would be beneficial to your, uh, research." Coco offered herself up as a still dazed and smiling Blake shook her head slowly.  
"One year doesn't really mean that much, I'm learning _much_ more like this." Blake almost purred into his hand as the teen himself had not the slightest idea what to do in this situation.

To say he wasn't enjoying and mentally recording the feels of their soft, warm cheeks into his mind would be... a baseless lie. However, surely things couldn't continue this way or he'd have his right hand be the cause of a hallway war between caress loving superpowered female teenagers. He gulped at the thought, he had to ignore the wonderful sensation of Blake's delicate... soft cheek... NO!

"If you'll excuse me..." Velvet stated, her eyes having brightened following the emergence of an idea, reaching down she took Jaune's _other_ hand and rested it on her right cheek. With a content and smiling faunus on either hand rubbing their cheeks into his palm Jaune couldn't help but freeze and let their cheeks fill him with warmth. Of course, this didn't last.

"Hey! I thought Blake fought for equality, what is this?!" Weiss questioned in annoyance as she clambered over Jaune's shoulder, making a grab for his forearm adorably as each of the girls formed a circle round him, all poised to go for those hands of his. Jaune was trapped. Luckily, the attention of the group shifted when a sudden voice rang out from the other end of the hallway.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Ruby called out, looking upon the girls surrounding a startled Jaune with an understandably confused expression as the other girls all turned to face her, it was then that Jaune heard a saving grace coming from the left of the hall.

" _Pssst,_ " came the whisper from Glynda from an open door leading to an empty classroom. Seeing his window for escape, Jaune ducked under the arms of Blake and Velvet and slid into the classroom, Glynda closing the door after him. It was in the adrenaline of the moment that made it so he didn't notice the sound of the door locking before him.

"Thanks, miss. It was getting kinda crazy there, though I should probably get back before Pyrrha tears down half the school looking for me." Jaune joked, turning round to the professor by the door as she smiled warmly back at him. However, she didn't speak.

Her silence continued as she stood away from the door, still beaming towards him. He noticed her eyes were closed as she tilted her head at him. Jaune looked around awkwardly as neither of them spoke a word to one another. Eventually Glynda began to take steps towards Jaune who reflexively placed one foot behind in response. Something felt strange.

"Uh, Miss? What's going on?" Jaune asked warily as the teacher didn't halt her advances until she was standing right in front of Jaune with that unnerving smile. Without a word she raised her hand and laid it upon Jaune's neck carefully, Jaune had no idea what to say as she moved her body against his and found the right position for her hand to be in.

"W-What are you doing, this isn't like-" Jaune began before Glynda raised her other hand and laid it upon Jaune's cheek on the other side, similar to what he had just been doing. Slowly, fear began to rise in Jaune without his knowing. It was then that Glynda's eyes opened and greeted Jaune's with a fluttering as their colours exchanged. Pink and brown to brown and pink.

He then felt a pressure on his neck and his consciousness fading.

* * *

Time had passed, of that much he was certain. He felt groggy and disoriented. His vision came to him in waves, fading out from the pitch black to blurry sights of a large barred window with the ocean spread out ahead of it. He could hear the crashing of the water against stone as he was rhythmically brought back into consciousness with his eyes flickering open.

As his vision focused, he saw that he was in some sort of small storage room, crates piled up in the corners of the room, some with an eerily familiar snowflake symbol on them. The only source of light was the large window which illuminated the room, shining off of the metal that made up the handcuffs Jaune currently had sealed around his wrists.

"This bodes well..." Jaune let out a sigh as he heard a small noise from the side of the room. Turning round he found the source, the silently chuckling form of a small statured girl. The first thing Jaune took notice of was the bright colours upon her apparel, the girl had medium length brown locks with iridescent shades of bright pink colouring half of her head.

She gave off an odd mix of delicate fragility like glass and a dangerous aura that was reflected perfectly in her mocking smirk. Her fair skin was both accentuated and contrasted by her odd assortment of clothing, she wore a dark brown corset that highlighted her curves and above it a white and rose jacket that gave off a sort of high class impression.

What interested him most, though, were her eyes. The mismatch of light pink and dark brown gleaming at him from across the room. Unmistakably the same as Glynda's just now. Was it possible that was her back then? In a world such as his own he supposed she shouldn't have been surprised but it was still quite something to consider, changing into anyone else on will. He now knew how dangerous that could be.

"So, I'm guessing you brought me here? You don't look like you could carry me, though I guess appearances can be deceiving with some." Jaune half joked, part of him angry at the girl for impersonating Goodwitch in order to get to him. The girl simply crooked her head to the side curiously, her smirk intensifying before she lifted up what appeared to be a frilly umbrella and rapped upon the metal door to the room.

The knocking sounds rebounded off on the other side of the door but they were soon replaced by the sound of someone speedily making their way over. The mysterious girl reached over and pulled it open, revealing a concealed form that quickly entered the room. It seemed like a female, wearing simple black clothing and a veil that hid her face, though she appeared to have a dark complexion.

"Leave this to me, I'll have him ready to listen to her." The woman in black spoke to the mysterious girl with the umbrella who simply left without any sort of visual response. The woman in black turned towards him and instantly the mood of the room shifted. He sort of missed the weird girl.

* * *

Emerald focused on the cuffed teen before her. This was the boy Cinder was interested in- for his semblance, of course. She always did have an interest in picking apart semblances and seeing their worth and weaknesses. The idea of a semblance altering the course of the future would of course spark her interest. However, it was the method of activation that irked Emerald.

The thought of Cinder doing _sort_ of thing with this scrawny blond was repulsive, she wagered that the intimacy wasn't even a part of his semblance. That was just a front he used in order to take advantage of girls with. With that in mind, she felt no guilt about what she was about to do. This guy needed to be shaken a little in preparation for Cinder to get into his head. He'd become her tool with Emerald's help.

As she remembered, he was exceedingly close to Pyrrha Nikos. Well then, she could probably conjure up something along the lines of the girl breaking down and begging him to follow Cinder's orders. That would work just fine. Focusing her gaze on Jaune, she began to construct the image in her mind whilst trying to establishing a link to Jaune's subconscious.

" _What exactly are you planning to do to my host's mind?_ " came a voice that rang through Emerald's mind, startling her as the distraught image of Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen, instead she was met with the image of a girl in a simple white dress standing next to Jaune. Her appearance was taken from Emerald's subconscious, a female gang member with short hair covering one of her eyes, except now her iris and hair were both pure white.

"W-What are you? How are you doing this?" Emerald asked, completely taken aback having never been met with a hallucination she herself couldn't control.  
" _You linked with his mind, in doing so, you entered my territory. You can try to mess with his head, but I'm afraid he's hired a housesitter._ " the mysterious figure told him whilst crossing her arms defiantly.

"Gah!" Emerald held a hand to her head as a ringing pain surged through her head, she was being pushed out of his head! She felt the connection break and her energy drain as she fell to one knee, her semblance having been forcibly turned off for the first time ever. Just who in the world was that woman?!

* * *

Jaune looked on in confusion as the girl in the veil fell to one knee, he fought the inclination to ask her if she was okay as she ungracefully lifted herself up from the ground and fixed her face towards Jaune in what he could only assume was a deep glare. He lifted an eyebrow, was she embarrassed after tripping over? He certainly hadn't done anything...

"What the hell are you...?" She whispered harshly before turning about and storming out of the storage room. Jaune watched her in confusion as he was left handcuffed on the ground. He wasn't really sure what the admin process was for a kidnapping but he couldn't help but feel that this little operation was being carried out poorly.

"So, uh, does someone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jaune called out, having been left alone without any burly guys to beat him with a bat and thus having little idea on what he was meant to be doing. This wasn't like a Blake kidnapping which would lead to odd yet not exactly unsatisfying results, somehow he felt like this wasn't going to be like those times... probably.

Standing himself up with his hands still restrained, Jaune walked over to the door and awkwardly lowered his hands onto the handle. Pulling it open he stepped outside and instantly stopped. Met with the sight of the mysterious girl in pink from earlier smiling at him with her closed umbrella poised over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, he supposed this was his parole officer.

"So, where to?" Jaune asked with a wry smile, the girl widened her smile before turning to the side and walking down the hallway. Taking his cue, Jaune followed on behind her. If the internet had taught him anything it's that if it's a pretty girl dressed in ridiculously cute clothing in a criminal world then she was probably the most dangerous one in the place.

Still that didn't mean he was about to let himself be crowbarred to death to upset a bat vigilante, he had to make plans. Whilst following the girl down the grey hallways he saw no window for escape. It was even more unnerving when the girl turned round and smirked at him whilst shifting her eye colours, he found the spectacle something to watch but not any less daunting.

Eventually, however, they came to an area which revealed where they located. It seemed like they were at the docks in some sort of interconnected warehouses, spotting the Vale skyline over the top of several buildings. On the way they had passed several less than friendly thugs and White Fang members, this seemed like it was going to be serious affair.

Still, though, he had an edge. If the memories of the kitchen makeout session with Ruby served a purpouse other than exciting him whenever he saw a lemon on the counter, it was that he had gotten his luck for the week. Looking around for any opportunity that relied on probability was difficult with the silently terrifying girl ahead of him keeping one colour fluid eye on him at all times.

Eventually, his opportunity came when they came to a high hill leading up to a large warehouse Jaune assumed to be his final destination, emphasis on final. He peered over the side of the hill and spotted a rockface decline that lead all the way down to a public road. Was there a convenient truck and pillow factory around like before with Winter? Nope...

It was then that he saw it. Climbing ivy against the wall leading all the way down to the road, perfect for a lanky, lucky teen to descend with. Looking down at his constrained hands, he figured it was either now or after he'd been interrogated by the scary umbrella lady. Steeling his resolve, Jaune fell to the floor and rolled off the side of the hill.

Just as he felt gravity pulling him towards the concrete, Jaune reached out for the ivy and thankfully managed to grab hold. However, he wasn't so thankful for the unforeseen weakness of the ivy, feeling it rip from the rockface instantly. Jaune didn't have the time to regret his attempt to ivy his way to freedom as he found himself crashing downward.

As he fell, his tight grip on the ivy pulled more of it off of the wall as it began to wrap around Jaune's hand, then his arm, quickly wrapping its way all around Jaune's falling body. Just before he came to his very messy end, the ivy that had wrapped around him begun to slow him down and slowly but surely he found himself suspended about a metre and a half off of the ground. Alive.

"I knew I had gone Ivysaur!" Jaune smiled victoriously, despite himself being utterly trapped he had made it down safely, and now he all he had to do was wiggle himself free and run as fast as he could away from the deranged Mary Poppins in pursuit. That was the plan, at least. What he didn't expect was for his Mary Poppins allegory to bear such truth.

The mysterious girl shone the brightest smile yet as she daintily descended down to the public road with the umbrella now open and allowing her to land safely right in front of his upside down form. From her perspective, the girl saw a big smile on his face as she smirked at him with her eyes closed. This runaway was being rather amusing for her.

Her smile didn't last, however, as the sound of sirens approaching from around the bend on the public road reached their ears. Jaune's eyes lit up, there's no way any competent policeman wouldn't stop upon such a suspicious scene as this. Neo was not as taken with that reality, turning to Jaune she devised a surefire plan and released a smirk before grabbing the unsuspecting Jaune's cheeks and moving in.

* * *

"Hey, Ben, that look normal to you?" Officer Jerry asked his partner in force to the right of him. Passing by they on their way to a supposed incident near the docks, they had spotted a pair of teens on the side of the road, one a youn man being suspended upside down by climbing ivy and the other an oddly dressed young lady who was currently engaging the boy in a kiss.

"Cosplay." The stoic officer Ben replied with a shrug. Jerry thought nothing more of the odd symbols of the corrupted youth and continued on driving.

* * *

Jaune was surprised, to say the least. The immediate softness of the girl's lips upon his own was overwhelming as the two of them instantly melted into a warm liplock that instantly took hold of Jaune's senses. The girl raised her gloved hands onto his cheeks and connected her lips to his in a sweet, innocent kiss that he wouldn't have ever expected from her.

Kissing upside down was odd but... it was somehow exciting and new. He latched onto her mouth in different ways than usual before he realized what he was doing. Their mouths connected with each other and it wasn't long before the mischievous girl had incorporated her tongue into the exchange. Jaune felt it edging its way into his mouth each time their lips overlapped.

The noise of them kissing could be heard over the faint whistling of the wind as well as the long gone sound of the sirens. The girl had realized this but she connected her lips with Jaune's and inwardly smiled when she felt Jaune sticking his tongue out slightly to run along hers without her sticking it out.

With Jaune unable to move where he was suspended, she was the one who moved herself into the kiss, stepping forward and laying her gloved hands onto Jaune's cheeks, fingers subtly opening up Jaune's mouth to deepen their kissing. Re applying the kiss as she saw fit, the girl enjoyed her lips occasionally overlapping onto Jaune's chin and saliva running down the opposite direction.

Jaune became aware of his actions until only after the girl had stepped away from the kiss, leaving him with a funny looking mid kiss expression before his eyes widened and he the telling smile on her face reminded him of what he had just done. He gasped and would have raised an accusatory finger towards her if it was physically possible.

"Y-You! Using a famous movie kiss without my consent is-" Jaune stopped talking when he heard a snap, followed by several others. He only had a second to ponder the strength of ivy vines before he found himself falling to the floor and collapsing in a thud, blacking out instantaneously.

* * *

"Is this going to become a trend?" Jaune asked the girl sitting on his legs underneath the blanket on the makeshift bed made out of small crates. Having woken up in what he assumed to be the big warehouse he was being taken to before his failed escape plan that relied far too much on foliage.

Sitting up he found, naturally, that his hands were still restrained. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he knew that if this kidnapping had occurred _after_ lunch with Pyrrha he'd have been thankful for it. His throat felt deathly dry, evidenced by his sudden cough that the girl sitting on him seemed to pick up on as she got up and walked off.

Expecting her fun with him to be over, he was surprised when she came over with a teacup before she held it out to him. Jaune saw a piping hot brown liquid steaming from within and the heavenly smell of it drafted into his nose as his thirst suddenly increased twofold. Tentatively taking it from her he looked up at her with a suspicious eye.

"Is this poisoned? Or, like a truth serum kind of thing?" he asked. The girl put on an ignorant expression and showed an exaggerated shrug, he had to admit he found it amusing as he chuckled dryly. Lifting the cup to his lips he took a quick sip and instantly his eyes lit up. Why, this was the most remarkable tea he had ever tasted! He looked over to see a smug expression upon the girl's face.

"Don't expect me to go all Stockholm on you, okay? The tea is good, though." he reluctantly admitted as this just prompted more pride in the girl's smile. The nice atmosphere was cut short by a sudden slamming of a metal sliding door and saw a figure he'd never expect to meet in person. Roman Torchwick.

"Neo! Those little adorable hellspawns under Cinder's thumbs have done it again! Conviniently forgetting yet another contract to seal under their watch and leaving it to me, sometimes I swear I will take them and- _grhhh!"_ Roman addressed the girl Jaune was now confident to label 'Neo' with definite anger in his tone, he was exactly like Ruby had said.

"I hope you at least have some good news, is the luck kid broken and ready to play with-" Roman turned round and locked gazes with Jaune, stopping dead in his tracks as the boy that was meant to be kidnapped and made subservient stared back at him under a blanket, sipping steaming tea from an elegantly designed teapot.

"Neo. Care to give me the play by play on why exactly you, when meant to deal with an important kindapee, decided to break out the _oolong?!_ " Roman bellowed, obviously agitated especially today. Neo dropped her smile and rested her hand on her hips in a fed up pose, not happy with the way she was being addressed in front of company.

"Ohhh, you are not taking that attitude with me today, Neo. Not today!" Roman enunciated by holding his cane upwards, aiming it at Neo whose eyes looked alarmed for a moment. She seemed to be taken by surprise by the action and lost her usual composure, looking inexplicably back at Jaune.

Jaune didn't lose his head, signalling to Neo with an 'okay' symbol then pointed towards his lips. Neo was confused still but she got the basic message, did that have anything to do with this, though? Out of impulse, Roman let out an annoyed grunt before his finger could be heard pressing something mechanical on the handle of his cane.

Neo winced, expecting to hear the wailing sound of Roman's projectile coming towards her but strangely nothing happened. Cracking her eyes open she saw Roman frowning at his canes whilst muttering " _Jammed? God, this just isn't my day"._ Neo looked back over to Jaune, seemingly to ask if it was his luck that had done it and now it was his turn to smirk.

"Just have him ready for meeting her tonight, and no more warm beverages! We're not exactly meant to be rolling out the red carpet, here." Roman ordered before walking off to order around a few henchman angrily. Neo, on the other hand, turned to see Jaune's smirk and couldn't help but let one out herself, a touch more genuine than the ones that came before.

"Not bad, huh? The procedure beforehand can be a little troublesome but it's times when it pays off when I realize how cool it can be. It's like a couple bending fate over to their side, though that may be romanticizing it a bit. In fact it's a lot more ridiculous, there was a time that a friend of mine kidnapped me like you guys and brought me to the library strapped to a chair to test it out!" Jaune told Neo who showed an amused smile as she sat back down on his legs.

"She had us sneaking around and mashing faces, all the while coming up with some research mumbo jumbo. I had to utilize one of my Jaune exit protocols when we almost got caught, like the one that didn't exactly go well earlier today." Jaune remembering his roll off the incline, as did Neo as she once again did that silent chuckle of hers that he found oddly charming.

"That's nothing though, earlier than that I thought a girl had invited me out for a steamy late night meeting and she began by punching me across the courtyard! I've been through quite a few weird things like that, imaginary mini Jaunes and pillow factories included. I don't suppose you want to listen, you know, unless you have some stories to tell?" Jaune asked her with a tinge of hope.

Neo gave him a knowing head tilt before she got herself comfortable upon Jaune's legs and signaled with her hand elegantly for him to continue on speaking.  
"Now, this occured before I realized that perhaps opening windows was a better idea than smashing through them altogether. I had gone to see Weiss..."

* * *

"Yang and Pyrrha actually seemed quite into it before they realized who exactly they were kissing!" Jaune finished as Neo once again let out a silent chuckle through closed teeth, the slight tear in her eye evident of her genuine amusement. Jaune wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed before he had begun to tell some of his tales.

With regards to their modesty Jaune had delivered very censored versions of series of events and focused more on his personal screw ups along the way but Neo had enjoyed it all the same. She normally just had Roman's crazy antics to entertain her and the occasional idiotic henchman to mess with, now she had her own personal chatty idiot with a bounty of stories.

She had heard of the boy they were after and his power but she hadn't quite expected all of that ridiculousness to arise as a result. She imagined teenage boys being both pitiful and incredibly jealous of some of the situations he'd landed himself in. All in all his company wasn't unwelcome in the slightest, and the complexities of his power were of much interest.

"So... Neo. This is where I awkwardly try to guide the conversation towards something I thought of mid way through that last story that would help me out if you agree to it." Jaune began, sparking Neo's interest. "I think, as far as criminal eccentrics go, you seem more... pleasant than most. What would you think of, say, a secret deal between us two?"

Neo was honestly surprised by the offer. She was simply to watch over him before Cinder had time to take him and 'convince' him to join their side. As wonderful and mysterious of a presence as she was, she was still seen as Roman's lackey and what occurred with the semblance afterwards would likely have nothing to do with her. Did she like that?

She had seen his power for herself, being affected by it directly. She also hadn't exactly hated the liplock with Jaune back when she was trying to avoid the police, he... was energetic. The offer of him being on a private retainer for her filled her with an odd satisfaction, rarely could she hold power over Cinder or the others... maybe this was something she could consider.

"If you need me for any... whatever it is someone with your abilities does around hear, just as long as it isn't _too_ criminal. I could offer that extra edge, though, that would mean _*ahem*_ , kissing some more but I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to that... as part of the deal, mind you." Jaune spoke, half confidently as Neo smiled before putting on a faux thinking face before finally, she nodded.

"Great! Now, only thing is, I kinda need to get out of these cuffs. I'll sneak out and if your blamed say my luck caused lightning to strike right where you were about to stand and I escaped. I'll give you my number, too, for the deal." Jaune spoke whilst raising his hands, Neo brought out a key from goodness knows where and quickly undid the metal restraints.

"Neat, now, let's-" Jaune was interrupted by Neo shaking her head. She lifted her legs and swung them around, straddling his waist and pulling the blanket off him before raising her hands and miming her writing at the bottom of a piece of paper. "A contract? Uh, I don't think I had time to draft one up but-" Jaune was once again stopped as Neo's lips came crashing down upon his.

" _Mrphhh!"_ Jaune let out as Neo pried open his mouth and engaged him in a deep kiss once again. Now the joint sensation of her crotch pressed down upon his own as she bent over him to kiss him as well as the hot touch of her tongue and soft feel of her lips was sending pleasure coursing through him. He kissed her back fervently, sealing the contract.

With her leaned over, straddled form, Jaune engaged her in the deep kiss whilst his hands could now explore. He initially held his hands upon her back as her tongue graced the insides of her mouth but then they began to wander. Down past her jacket to the form fitting brown corset that really allowed him to get a feel for her shapely waist.

He took hold of the back of her corset, his fingers touching the exposed skin below as Neo's elbows fell on either side of Jaune's head. Her tongue was swirling around inside his mouth and for the first time he took his own and intertwined it with his own. Her silky tongue felt incredible against his own as he lapped up the taste of Neo's wet tongue within his mouth.

Her form pressed more intimately into his as their tongues worked their ways around one another, Neo's saliva falling down into his mouth as the kiss grew hot and wet. This grew into passion before Jaune and Neo sealed their lips together, immersing themselves in a simple closed kiss with staggered breath as Jaune had the time to truly appreciate the feel of her lips.

Their kissing continued on for an immeasurable amount of time as the Neo's soft lips continued to entrance Jaune. Eventually stopping to breathe, Neo removed her lips from Jaune's, lifting her torso up from his chest with a sultry smirk. Jaune had a half lidded expression as he looked up at her heaving form above him, one aspect in particular.

With the waistcoat she was wearing, the small girl's cleavage was clear above the hem. She had a modest bust which was emphasized by her corset, from what he could see they were very full and their fair tone and shape was inviting him in. Placing a hand behind Neo's back Jaune pulled her down and laid a kiss upon the top of Neo's breasts.

His lips instantly felt her cleavage's softness as he laid numerous kisses down upon her breasts, his tongue soon becoming involved as he worshipped her breasts still contained within her waistcoat. Their warmth and elasticity filed Jaune's mouth as he latched onto the shiny skin and sucked down hard. Neo let out hitched breaths as Jaune enjoyed her contained breasts.

Smiling down at Jaune, Neo decided to brighten his day. She reached her hands down and began to unbutton her white waistcoat before casting it off to the side, revealing to him Neo's torso covered only by the tight, dark brown corset which perfectly highlighted her form and volume without showing too much skin. The fabric came to a 'V' around her crotch, showing off her delicious thighs, too.

Leaning down once more, Neo connected her mouth to his in a deep, wet kiss as Jaune took the liberty of wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her lightly veiled form into his body. He felt her soft breasts crushing against his chest and her crotch rubbing itself up against him as her tongues and lips overwhelmed its mouth with the sensations of them.

Jaune relished in the experience of sloshing his tongue around Neo's as the two engaged in a passionate liplock that spoke more than any words could have done, especially in her case. Their heat became heightened when Jaune pushed his body up against hers, lifting his back up and sitting up straight with Neo's crotch falling into his lap.

In this position, her hot crotch pressed closely against Jaune's as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace as she held his face, deepening the kiss intensely as kissing sounds rebounded off of the walls of the warehouse around them. Without disconnecting their lips, Jaune laid Neo down below him and kissed her from above.

Now above her, he couldn't stop from running his form into Neo's small body gently, her warm and compact body feeling fantastic to gyrate into as their kisses grew slower but just as intimate. Eventually, Jaune separated his lips from Neo's and took a second to look down upon her lightly panting, smirking face. Her eyes shifting colours as they fluttered up at him.

He leant downward and delivered a soft kiss to her left cheek, below her eye, then to the other cheek of delicate whit and them finally a deliberately delicate one to her lips that was more gentle and sensational than the rest. Jaune looked over her gorgeous features once more and then opened his mouth.

"You are a whole new kind of beautiful..." Jaune told her as Neo's eyes went wide temporarily before she settled into a closed smirk with a flirty mischief to them as she lifted her lips upwards to meet Jaune whilst simultaneously lifting her body to come into full contact with his body as she gifted him with a kiss full of passion and heated tongue action as she took complete control.

Neo linked her hands behind Jaune's neck, keeping her and Jaune's mouths deeply interlocked as they exchanged saliva and delighted one another's mouths with their tongues and delivered a swift array of mind blowing kisses that followed Jaune's words genuinely reaching something within Neo and flipping a switch.

The two of them continued on like this for a long while, deep in one another's embrace, before Neo was alerted to the pitter patter of leather against concrete as Roman Torchwick once again entered the room. Breaking off the kiss sumptuously, Neo quickly moved out from under Jaune and re fitted her waistcoat and fixed up the buttons as Jaune did the same.

Initially confused as to why Roman wasn't screaming at them, Neo looked like she was deep in focus as Jaune fixed his clothes and it was only when she relaxed her eyes that Jaune understood she had released a semblance. Perhaps it was the same kind she had used to impersonate Glynda, some sort of illusion technique.

"Come on, kiddy. The "boss" lady wants to meet her special, strapping young gentleman." Roman jeered before signalling for Jaune to follow him out of the warehouse, turning to Neo for support he was surprised when she subtly handed him her umbrella. Knowing exactly what she intended for him to do, Jaune nodded at her with a smile.

It wasn't too far down the hill that Jaune performed his imitation of Neo from earlier, leaving Roman very confused when he turned round to see his prisoner having disappeared into thin air. With a grunt and palm to the face he went back to order out a search party for their runaway lotto winner.

* * *

Following his graceful descent to freedom with Neo's umbrella, Jaune found himself walking towards the Beacon fountain on the way to the dorms after catching a late airship back to the academy. Whilst wondering just what pandemonium he'd walk into when talking to the others about his disappearance earlier in the day, he came across an odd sight.

A girl dressed in a black and white lolita getup with green eyes shining through the night was waiting, leaning with her back against the wall with a knowing smirk and one of her arms outstretched towards Jaune. He knew instantly who the mysterious girl was even before she winked and her eyelid lifted to reveal the jade green had changed to a bright pink.

"Guessing you're here to fetch this?" Jaune lifted and handed her the pink umbrella he had carried back for her. She took it with a tilted head and smile before she caught his attention and pointed to his blazer pocket and imitated pressing buttons in the air. "Ah, yeah, the contract requires a way for you to contact me, of course." Jaune pulled out his scroll and allowed her to enter her details.

"Now the contract's sealed, Neo. You need me, you got me." he declared with a smile. Neo nodded at him before lifting herself up off of the wall and began to walk off into the night. Jaune laughed a little to himself before he too began to walk back to the dorms. It had been an eventful day. He stopped when he felt a vibrating in his blazer pocket.

Pulling out his scroll, he only saw 'From: Neo. Subject: ;) ' before he turned round and was instantly met with yet another kiss as Neo jumped up to link her arms round Jaune's neck so she could reach his lips. This chaste but passionate kiss lasted a few, glorious seconds before she separated and gave him another wink before turning round and disappearing into the dark night.

"Troublesome." he smirked before the other pop ups from earlier in the day popped up on his scroll.

 _'Jaune? Where did you go? Lunch is nearly over!'- Pyrrha_

 _'I never got my turn, where are you?'- Weiss_

 _'Did you get that vanishing act from one of my books?! Actually, forget the books, where are you?' - Blake_

 _'Jaune? Are you okay? Where are you?'- Pyrrha_

 _'Sorry if we made you uncomfortable earlier, where did you go? I want to apologize :( '- Velvet_

 _'Mr Arc, some of the students as well as afternoon teachers are concerned as to where exactly you have disappeared to?'- Glynda_

 _'Jaune?! Are you locked in a locker again?! Please respond!'- Pyrrha_

 _'Jaune, where are you? Have you been kidnapped? Who do I need to beat up?'- Yang_

 _'Hey, I didn't give you my illness, did I? I can make that lemon thing if you want?'- Ruby_

 _'Yang said you might be kidnapped, that's not true, right? Right?!'- Pyrrha_

 _'It's not like I'm concerned, it's just, not messaging me back is rather rude. Please message back.'- Weiss._

 _'Jaune. Where. Are. You?.'- Blake_

 _'If this is the kidnapper, please know that my name is Pyrrha Nikos and I will never forgive you if you harm a single hair on my Jaune's head! Please deliver him safely to this address:****'- Pyrrha_

 _'Jauney, you managed to evade the first years. I can sneak you into our dorm if you want?'- Coco_

 _'Jaune, I can send out for some Atlas search squads. Are you okay?'- Weiss_

 _'Give. Me. Back. My. Jaune! Tell me your demands!'- Pyrrha_

 _'Jaune, why is my sister requesting that I send an Atlas squad out to find you?'- Winter_

Jaune blinked. What devoted girls he had around him... He should really be more careful in future. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, please PM or REVIEW with ideas, what girls you would like to see or general comments as I love hearing what you guys think... and in case it all comes out bold... _again_. **


	15. Pulled Toward Polarity

**Hello again, the most votes this time around went to PYRRHA. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Opening the door to his dorm room, Jaune was surprised to find that the only occupants were Ren sleeping soundly and Nora curled over with her mouth suckling her pillow affectionately as per usual. Pyrrha's bed was empty, untouched, it seemed like she hadn't come back yet.

Thinking back to the dozen or so texts he'd looked over, Jaune walked over to the RWBY dorm across the hall. Opening the door a crack, he found that similarly none of the beds were filled. Twitching a face of confusion, Jaune walked back into the hallway. It was pretty late for them to be out, they couldn't possibly have flown to the city looking for him could they?

Knowing Pyrrha, that wasn't impossible. Making his way down towards the academy grounds, Jaune found himself wandering between the facilities, checking the cafeteria through the windows and around the Beacon Tower. Eventually, he came around to a pair of double doors that he remembered leading into the library. For some reason it was unlocked.

Stepping inside, the sound of hushed voices could be heard echoing from the tables at the other end of the library where he and the others usually played board games. His way was lit by dim candles that flickered light against the walls as the voices grew louder still.

Eventually, Jaune came upon an odd sight. Blake, Weiss and Velvet all sat down on one of the tables talking worriedly in hushed voices. Pyrrha and Blake looking at a map of Vale methodically. Ruby and Coco watched whilst leaning against the other table, both waiting impatiently for something. He could pick up on his name being mentioned.

All of them were clad in their nightwear, Coco in a rather fashionable dark robe and Velvet adorning an adorable brown nightgown. Jaune stopped in his tracks a few metres away from the rest of them and cleared his throat. All at once, the eyes of all girls present turned to him and the conversations stopped.

"Hey guys... sorry I'm late. You weren't too worried, right?" he asked them all with a little wave. The girls were all staring at him with blank expressions without saying a word. He coughed awkwardly in the silence, it was as if time had frozen. "You guys... weren't waiting up for me, were you?" he questioned them.

"...Jaune?" Blake asked from where she was sat. Jaune looked at the other faces of the girls all focused on his face, Jaune pointed at himself and nodded slowly.  
"...Yeah?" he responded, following which there was a burst of movement so quick Jaune's eyes couldn't quite keep up.

"- _JAUNE!"_ Came the chorus before they all rushed over to him, Ruby running round him and hugging his back as Yang and Weiss took an arm each, Pyrrha jumping into his torso. Blake threw her hands around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his own as Velvet looked on unsure of how to jump in. Jaune reached with his hand and rustled her hair affectionately.

Coco whistled. "That's quite a sight, lover boy." she remarked as the teen was currently engaged in a warm and cozy bear hug from all six girls at once with. Admittedly she, too, was glad to see he was okay. Though the worry stricken expressions on the girls faces were gladly replaced by bright smiles as they all clung tightly onto Jaune.

"G-Guys... I'm feeling the love here... a little too much!" Jaune was enjoying the hug but his lungs weren't exactly on the same page as his face was growing dangerously blue. Blake, Ruby and Weiss became aware of themselves and left Jaune's form, Yang and Pyrrha remaining clinging to him but allowing him to breathe by taking a step backward.

"Where did you disappear to, then?" Blake asked him with a raised eyebrow as the other girls turned to Jaune, equally eager to find out. Pyrrha too looked concerned.  
"I, uh... I..." Jaune began, completely unsure on how to proceed. He considered hiding the truth but when he looked at the eyes on him he saw just how worried they were for him, he couldn't lie.

"A henchman from Roman abducted me. I was taken to a warehouse near the docks." he told them and instantly a series of gasps arose from the girls. Pyrrha especially, her eyes grew wide and she went still from shock, her hands tightening around Jaune's right arm. Weiss, Velvet and Ruby shared looks of fright as Yang and Blake were instantly serious.

"What happened?! Did they do anything to you?!" Pyrrha asked him, fixing him with an anxious gaze as she looked him right in the eyes in an obviously upset tone.  
"No, no. I escaped with the help of the same person who got me there. Her name was Neo." Jaune explained as the looks on the faces of team RWBY changed in an instant.

" _Neo?_ As in, the little one with the funky eyes and the umbrella, with the highlights?" Ruby asked, Weiss, Yang and Blake looking to Jaune for confirmation.  
"Yeah, why? You guys know her?" Jaune asked innocently as he could have sword he saw Yang's eyes flash red for a moment before she removed herself from Jaune's other arm.

" _Know her?!_ She's the enemy!" Yang exclaimed, anger evident in her tone as Blake laid a hand upon her shoulder to calm her down. She turned to Jaune to explain.  
"We've had a few run ins with her, before the fight in the city. She didn't strike us as a... trustworthy ally." Blake lamented, Ruby nodding along with what she was saying.

Jaune looked down in thought, he supposed they would have run into her. They had mentioned something about Roman having a girl with him at some point but he had assumed it was one of the Malachites Yang had talked about before. Neo hadn't done anything bad to him- well, minus the kidnapping and hand cuffs in a dark warehouse but besides that she'd been perfectly pleasant.

"This... Neo girl. She kidnapped you?" Pyrrha asked with a rare tinge of anger in her tone as she looked directly into Jaune's eyes. He almost shuddered.  
"Under Roman's orders, yeah. Listen, I know she seems kinda psychopathic and that smirk of hers doesn't really help her... neither does the whole mute thing but hey that's just the outside.

I mean, maybe if I was mute you'd all think I was unsettling. Either that or I'd wear a red scarf round my neck and have Blake as a love interest but that's beside the point. It turns out she's open to disobeying the guys up top, she agreed to let me go just so long as, well..." Jaune trailed off.

"So long as...?" Pyrrha began, her and the rest of the gang leaning in. Jaune gulped, he knew this was a touchy subject but he'd promised himself that he'd be honest.  
"We made a deal. I- well _we_ figured that the people she was meant to deliver me to wanted to use my power for some big old grandiose scheme, so... instead. She'll have access to my semblance when she needs it."

"Jaune?! She's an evil weirdo!" Ruby exclaimed as Pyrrha and Yang shared looks of disbelief. Blake sighed but seemed to be more understanding of Jaune's situation.  
"You're going to help her?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, obviously displeased at the idea of the girl who kidnapped Jaune getting access to both Jaune and his semblance's benefits.

"She's not a regular henchman, I mean I don't know that much about her but I feel like she won't do anything too crazy. I'm not gonna help her cripple the economy or subjugate the poor I'm just... well I have no idea what she'll want but I just need you guys to trust me on this. Everything will be fine." Jaune attempted to assure them though they still looked troubled.

"Hey now... how about another hug?" Jaune gingerly rose his arms and the girls looked away except Velvet who happily bounced into his arms. Weiss looked from the corner of her eye with a tinge of jealousy in her gaze. After a few seconds she, without looking up to Jaune, moved over to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head upon his chest.

"You know, you can only get out of things with a hug so many times..." Blake sighed before Velvet moved to the side off of Jaune as he tried to think up a way to settle the nerves of the girls around him who were clearly dubious about this mysterious arrangement.

"Fine then, how about this? With regard to equality seeing as I forged a deal with a criminal lady, I can offer the same to you guys. Not the semblance, necessarily, but if you guys need me for something in the next week or just want me around for whatever reason, I'll drop everything I'm doing and head on over. How about it?" Jaune offered off the cuff, interested looks passing around the girls.

"That sounds... intriguing." Weiss pondered aloud as she separated from Jaune, the rest of the girls had similar expressions, ideas forming in each of their heads though the one that still looked troubled was Pyrrha who still was hung up on the thought of Jaune being kidnapped and stolen away to Vale from under their noses.

"Pyrrha." Jaune spoke sofly before heading over and taking Pyrrha gently by the hand which brought her head up in surprise as Jaune fixed her with a meaningful look.  
"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm just happy to be back to see you all." he smiled at her and as infectious as it was she sighed before returning the smile back to him.

"Okay... but I'm not going to let it happen ever again." she spoke with resolve as Jaune grinned at her, happy to see her bounce back to normal. He nodded in acceptance as she broke out into a small bout of laughter, Jaune joining in soon after before the other girls smiled, confident Jaune was in safe hands now.

With a few quick goodbyes and a promise from Jaune to clear up their things in the library as thanks for the potential rescue planning, the girls began to file out of the room to return back to their dorm rooms for some well needed rest. Pyrrha said she'd see him back at the dorm and shared a small smile with him before she, too, headed off.

Jaune. was taken by surprise when Coco suddenly walked over and enveloped him in a hug, taking him in an abrupt squeeze as Jaune felt the soft fabric over her shapely body. She kept him there for a few moments as he unconciusly enjoyed the warmth of her busty body enveloping his before she let him go.  
"I didn't get in on the hug earlier~." she winked at him before heading off after Velvet.

Jaune shook his head with a smile before looking round at the maps that were scattered on the table. These girls really were abnormal... in the best possible way.

* * *

"I thought you might like a quiet afternoon in the library with me, you don't mind, do you?" Blake asked as she sauntered past the shelves. Jaune shook his head.  
"This actually sounds like it could be really nice, as expected." Jaune complimented as she turned round with a half smirk in reply. "Anything we looking to read in particular? Maybe we'll revisit Ninjas in love."

"As I recall we spent less time reading it, more time re enacting certain... special chapters. I hope you're not planning to jump me with a surprise one this time." Blake joked as Jaune fondly recalled the time he had taken the initiative and kissed Blake in the library, their make out session growing into a heated exchange behind the bookshelves in the mature section of the library.

"Haha, I promise not to. Though, that week was pretty fun looking back on it. I don't think we'd spent that much time together before that week. I liked it." Jaune expressed, now realizing just how comfortable he'd gotten around Blake. Admittedly maybe he'd skipped a couple steps of bonding but hey, it worked either way as she smiled back at him.

"I'm guessing you most enjoyed the parts involving my lips, though." Blake retorted with amusement in her tone as Jaune let out a chuckle from behind her.  
"They were a nice bonus, sure, but up until then I kind of saw you as mysterious and kind of unapproachable. Now you're still plenty mysterious but I really enjoy being around you." Jaune answered frankly.

"Oh?" Blake responded simply though it wasn't lost on Jaune that she had turned her face away from his at that point to conceal her expression or colour at that time.  
"Well, these are a selection I thought might be interesting for us to read together, take a look, any interest you?" Blake asked as she stopped at a table with several thick books laid out in front of her.

Stepping to her side, Jaune inspected the paperbacks, a blend of fiction and non fiction. Histories of events relevant to their history course were aligned by stories of brave heroes and heroines battling their inner turmoil and next to that a brief encyclopedia of the races of the faunus. It also included an odd book with a blurb detailing a dwarf, dragon tamer and a northener with a psychic brother battling for some kind of seat.

One that stood out, however, was a brightly coloured book that was clearly meant to also appeal to younger generations. It's title was somewhat covered by dust, Jaune picked it up and softly blew until the golden lettering was legible. The book was titled 'Four Mythical Maidens' and the blurb went into detail describing 'A tale of the four most powerful females in the mythos, and how their power can be transferred to-'

" _NO!"_ A shrill scream sounded from inside Jaune's head.

Jaune fell to his knees with his hands on his temples, losing all other senses temporarily as the shock of the shriek reverberated through him.  
"Jaune?! Jaune?! Are you okay?! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Blake asked him panickedly as she took the wide eyed boy by the shoulders. Jaune seemed to stir after a moment or two as he finally looked into Blake's worry stricken eyes.

"Sorry, I must just have blacked out for a second." Jaune told her, honestly not quite sure himself. That scream definitely sounded like Lady Luck but she hadn't appeared since he fainted with Coco and Velvet and he couldn't fathom why she would scream so loudly. Though... he reasoned that he should probably not pay much attention to maiden related subjects with her in his head.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, kneeling in front of him and cupping the back of his neck gently with her soft hands. Jaune smiled up at her appreciatively.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's get to some reading." he said as he got up but Blake still looked concerned. "Listen, if it'll make you feel better you can sit on my lap as we read." Jaune joked as Blake rolled her eyes despite herself.

"Fine, let's just read." Blake said, cracking a small smile as the two of them sat down together and spent the next hour or two peacefully reading in one another's company. Jaune caught himself looking up from his book several times to gaze at the studious Blake as she quietly immersed herself in reading, he had to admit, it was quite a pleasant sight.

* * *

Jaune wondered if the female spirit in his head was grinning like an old man when situations like this came around.

"Left hand, red." Ruby spoke from her compromising position with her arms posturing herself over Jaune's abdomen as Jaune fought to keep his breathing under control with Jaune's skirted behind mere inches away from his face. Why in the world he had agreed to this game as part of Ruby's time was now far, far beyond him as he tried to stop himself getting stimulated.

"Your turn, right hand, yellow." Ruby told him as Jaune looked over the mat with a dreadful expression as he saw the only way he could get his hand there. Twisting his body around, Jaune slid himself underneath Ruby and held himself up. Whilst uncomfortable, the worst consequence here was Jaune's entire body now pretty much pressed up against Ruby's above him.

"Now me, right hand red..." Ruby spoke as she moved her other hand to the other side of Jaune's head, resulting in her having to suspend herself up with her elbows, leading to her clothed chest hovering right above Jaune's face. She also had to adjust her legs, resting them down on Jaune's with her thighs pressing up against his crotch.

Ruby then noticed something hard poking her from down below as she looked down in confusion. She rubbed against it with her leg and it seemed to move slightly.  
"Jaune? Have you got something in your-?" Ruby asked Jaune as she continued to poke whatever the hard object was with her upper thigh as alarm bells sounded in Jaune's head.

"It's your imagination, now, how about we play something different?" Jaune suggested in panic as he collapsed onto the polka dot mat with a sigh, Ruby looked down at him curiously before rolling off of him and bringing out 'King Taijitus and Ladders' with a bright smile. Jaune nodded in acceptance, another round of close proximity play would not be good for his heart.

* * *

"Weiss! Where's the danger?! Are you-?!" Jaune stopped himself when his eyes rested on the sight of Weiss sat elegantly on the floor of the RWBY dorm with a small table set out in front of her with a teapot positioned on top which had evidently poured the cup that the heiress was softly sipping quietly as she looked up to the wild huntsman impatiently.

"The tea might go cold, soon. Hurry up and sit down." Weiss told him as Jaune, still disoriented from the sprint over there and the confusion at the lack of life threatening danger in the room that he had expected when he suddenly received the text on his scroll from Weiss reading ' _Come to the RWBY dorm immediately. It has to be right now.'_

"I guess tea going cold _could_ be an urgent issue... sure." Jaune relented as by now he was used to the indirect oddity that was Weiss Schnee as he had come to understand her. That's why he simply decided to go with the flow and sat down cross legged on the floor across from Weiss and grabbed a small teacup Weiss had set out for him.

"So, uh, Weiss. How are things?" Jaune asked, not quite sure about how to start the conversation. He was no longer awkward around Weiss due to obvious reasons but she _was_ still his first crush at Beacon and the reasons why were still obvious to him. Her radiant beauty and elegant aura still managed to catch his eye as he found himself enjoying the sight of her.

"Fine, I'm just happy that the two of us are able to have a pleasant conversation like this without the others interrupting or perhaps some of your flirting techniques." Weiss half scolded with a small smile before she took another sip as Jaune let out a laugh as the atmosphere in the room suddenly grew more relaxed and friendly as the two began chatting.

"-And then there was the guitar serenade. I have to admit, the sound wasn't too bad if it weren't for the unfortunate lyrics." Weiss reminisced as Jaune cringed externally, the memories of one of his just as non successful as the rest methods of courting Weiss he'd utilized a while back. Weiss let out a lovely little laugh herself before she looked back up at Jaune.

"All those attempts and cheesy pick up lines. I had assumed they were all simply to get the benefits of my last name, though, that wasn't the case I'm guessing?" she asked somewhat hesitantly as she looked to him carefully for his response. Jaune took a moment to think back to it himself, the memories of how he used to act around the heiress seeming so distant now.

"Well... I guess you'd call it a classic schoolboy crush. I didn't know much about your family but I saw you and I guess that was just it. Your silvery hair that was tied up neatly, the gentle tone of your voice even if you _were_ calling me blonde and scraggly, you seemed like a princess... with deadly rapier skills, haha. I don't know, really." Jaune finished lightly as Weiss went quiet.

The heiress hid her expression from Jaune by looking down and intentionally hid her expression using her teacup as a nice silence hung around the both of them.

As Jaune finished his beverage he laid the teacup down upon the small table between them, Weiss seizing her opportunity and reaching her hand forward, laying it upon the back of Jaune's before tenderly turning his hand around and interlocking his fingers with her own. A subtle blush appeared on the heiress's face as Jaune looked up to her.

"So Jaune, do you think... if my answer were to be different now then-" Weiss began but was instantly cut off by hushed whispering from the other side of the door to the hallway.

" _You think we can go in now? It's been like fifteen minutes already."_ Ruby's voice sounded from outside in the hall as Weiss fixed the door with an intense glare.  
" _Is she taking her Jaune thing now? I still haven't had mine."_ came the deeper, muffled voice of Yang complaining through the door as Weiss sighed before heading over to the door.

"Is there something we can help the two of you with?" Weiss spoke through gritted teeth as she swung the door open to a startled Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they both fell backwards from where they had been listening with their ears against the door.

"Hey guys." Jaune waved from where he was sat as Yang and Ruby suffered under the cold gaze of Weiss Schnee before Ruby offered a small wave back to him.  
"Hey Jaune..." Ruby returned weakly before the heiress slammed the door on the two of them, pressing two fingers to her forehead in clear agitation.

"Something to take the edge off?" Jaune joked whilst pouring the heiress another cup of tea as she cracked a half lidded expression back at him before a small smirk appeared on her expression as she sat down to continue enjoying their conversation.

* * *

"Yeah, I know I said anything but I didn't really expect you to take me on a high speed trip around- _LEEFFFTTTT!_ " Jaune near screamed from the back of the motorbike as Yang revved the engine before swerving into a sharp turn to the left down another busy road on the active highways of late night Vale.

"Just keep navigating, Jaune! I think I'm going to beat my personal record!" Yelled Yang from the front seat as she then proceeded to speed up the vehicle.  
"Keep it tight if you don't want to fall off, Jaune!" she called back as Jaune looked down to the arms that were currently wrapped around Yang's waist with his front pressed up against her back.

The late night speed around the city was sort of sprung upon him but he had actually enjoyed the ride, even with Yang's insistence of him holding her as tight as he could the views were really something to see. "Tighterrr~" Yang shouted back at him, apparently out of concern for his own safety as he complied, snaking his arms around her supple stomach and pressing his crotch dangerously close to her behind.

Despite the chaotic rush of the ride, Jaune still found it hard to ignore the female form of Yang's that he was currently hugging tightly into his front. Even through her clothes he could appreciate the toned stomach and shapely waist of hers that stimulated him in very certain areas as he involuntarily pulled Yang's behind into himself, though to say he wasn't somewhat happy about it would be-

"Okay Jaune, I wanna do this jump! Give me a little kiss on the cheek for luck!" she called out as a convenient ramp came into sight about a hundred metres forward.  
"Do _not_ try that jump! That's way too dangerous!" Jaune warned as he saw the jump leading over several buildings in the way. Yang, however, showed no signs of slowing down as the bike maintained its speed.

"Then you'd better kiss me on the cheek!" Yang insisted as Jaune let out a groan before he moved himself closer into Yang's form, Jaune not being unaware of the sensations he felt when pressed up against her but ignored it as she turned her cheek towards him. Jaune reached forward and delivered a brief kiss to Yang's cheek before sitting back and hugging Yang tight.

"Okayy, here we goo~!" Yang yelled as the motorbike came up to the ramp and suddenly the two found themselves lifted up into the air over the city of Vale.  
"I'm pretty sure a kiss on the cheek doesn't actually do anythiiing- we are _very_ high!" Jaune sounded out as Yang let out a loud chuckle that reverberated through the city as the two of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Jaune, come on, keep alert! What do you think of this one?" Coco asked as she pulled open the changing room curtain, revealing her black leather jacket with the golden buckle and buttons, laying her hand upon her hip in a stunning pose. Jaune ran over the outfit with a keen, calculating eye before he gave his well educated verdict.

"Good overall casual aesthetic buuuuuut the first one's denim gave off more of that city look you're going for." he conveyed to her as Coco placed a thoughtful finger to her chin before nodding in agreement then going to change. Perhaps it _wasn't_ the best idea to tell Coco about his experience with helping his sisters pick out clothes when he was younger.

"Jaune? Erm, does this look weird?" came an exotic accent from the other changing room as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal Velvet standing in a casual white shirt above a checkered black and brown combat skirt the kind of which Jaune had never seen before. His face lit up when he saw her standing there, shifting uncomfortably.

"Velvet! That looks great on you, you should definitely buy it!" Jaune let out in exultation as Velvet looked down at her own outfit with a small blush but soon enough it transformed to a wonderful smile as she looked bashfully up to Jaune as she swung her arms from side to side with a chuckle that brightened up the room.

"I guess I will, then!" she sang cheerily as she hopped back into the changing rooms in order to change back out of them quickly. Jaune sat down in his designated 'man chair', taking a glance to his right toward the collection of high street fashion store bags he'd begun collecting and wondering just how he was going to get them all back to Beacon.

"Jauuune~ I need you to take a look at something." Coco's voice rang out from behind the curtain, Jaune sat up in his chair expectantly before she spoke again.  
"Come closer, I don't want anyone else to see." she said as Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion. Still, he continued on until he was stood just outside the changing room as the curtain was pulled across.

"So?" Coco asked as Jaune looked down towards her and his jaw dropped. Coco was stood there clad in a set of alluring black lingerie. The black lacy outfit perfectly complemented her form and her perfectly held breasts were barely concealed behind a soft black fabric. The straps from her stockings accentuated her shapely thighs as well as Jaune instinctively looked away red faced.

"U-Uh yeah, that looks fantastic. You should, uh, take it off and put on your regular outfit right away so you can buy it!" Jaune spoke as Coco giggled before grabbing his hand and placing it upon her left breast, making him cup it as his eyes shot towards her in a mix of confusion as the sensation of her thinly veiled breast in his hand overcame him.

"You need to be more assertive, there, Jauney." Coco winked at him as she moved Jaune's hand up and down to let him have a good feel before a panicked voice sounded out from behind them as Velvet poked her head around the corner, holding the curtain up to her neck to conceal her changing form as she spoke out for Jaune.

"Coco! We're in public, you shouldn't be doing things like that!" Velvet warned her as she took Jaune by the arm and pulled him towards her so Jaune's hand fell from where it had just been comfortably pressing against. "We shouldn't trouble Jaune like- _whuh!"_ Velvet spoke before she tripped on the curtain and fell backwards whilst still holding Jaune.

"Oh, uh, hey." Jaune spoke simply as he found himself suddenly an inch above Velvet's face with the rest of Velvet's body, clad only in her black and brown polka dot bra and panties as Velvet stiffened below him with a deep scarlet coating her cheeks. Coco whistled from where she stood above the two of them with a smirk as she was still dressed in her lingerie.

"Ooh, now that's more like it!" Coco remarked as Jaune suddenly became aware of the scantily clad faunus below himself before Coco fell down onto his back.  
"Not helping, Cocooo!" Jaune called out as he was caught in between the two barely clothed girls as Coco let out a sultry laugh whilst pressing Jaune down onto a red faced Velvet's form.

* * *

"Hahhh... that was a week of memories I'll either treasure or repress later." Jaune sighed as he sat down on his own bed on a late Sunday evening, he had made good on his promise to offer his time to most of the girls with... mixed results. He was just glad he and Yang weren't arrested or horribly injured and that he didn't further degrade Ruby's remaining innocence.

The only girl he was left to attend to was-

The dorm door opened suddenly as Jaune looked up to see the very girl he had just started thinking about enter inside wearing her regular spartan esque gear.  
"Oh, hey Pyrrha. I was just thinking about you. What do you want to do together? We could go out into the city or walk around campus or- ooh there was this great place I found that-" Jaune was silenced as Pyrrha sat herself next to him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, well, this works too..." Jaune supposed as he allowed Pyrrha to rest on him peacefully as the two settled into a comfortable silence before Pyrrha spoke up.  
"Jaune, do you... do you like the other girls?" she asked him softly as his eyes widened in surprise. He did know she cared for him intensely and knew he did the same but with all that was going on, it was easy to see why she would begin to think differently.

Resolving himself, Jaune decided it was time to say it. He reached an arm around Pyrrha's shoulder and hugged her form tightly into his before he started speaking.  
"Yeah, I like them. I like Weiss and I like Ruby." he began, Pyrrha's breath hitching as Jaune spoke his mind, of course he was fond of the girls around him but he had to put it into words.

"I like Yang, too. And Velvet and Coco. I like them all. I might even start to like Neo when I get to know her better." Jaune stated truthfully as Pyrrha's eyes fell half lidded. Jaune was silent for a while as he let what he was saying sink in, Pyrrha didn't really know how to feel, Jaune was always surrounded by girls nowadays. Was there truly a place for-?

"But, I love you." Jaune finished. It took a few moments for Pyrrha to register what he had just said and even then she couldn't quite get a grasp on it. She turned her face around toward Jaune with wide eyes as he turned around with a smile that contained all the significance of what he had just said to her as she struggled to form words between her lips.

"You what?" she expressed with a stupefied expression that elicited a small laugh from Jaune as he pulled his other arm around to envelop Pyrrha into a hug.  
"I love you, that's the best way to express how I feel about you. Sorry if it's a little blunt." Jaune stated as Pyrrha found herself unable to speak, completely taken by surprise.

"Well, you seem to be a little dazed, but, if you want to confirm I mean it then, well..." Jaune spoke before moving in and stealing Pyrrha's lips to apply a kiss that instantly shook Pyrrha from her stupor as she was overcome with the electric sensation of Jaune taking her lips with his own in a passionate but simple kiss that she easily melted into.

Jaune lead the kiss, re applying his lips over hers as he lifted his right hand to her cheek and used it to draw himself deeper into the kiss as he still held her close with the other arm. Pyrrha's eyes fell shut with the warmth of his embrace and fantastic sensation of the kiss he was giving her, she began to reciprocate the kiss in a dreamlike state.

"Well?" Jaune asked when he separated the kiss, Pyrrha's face remained in the kissing position for a moment before her emerald eyes slowly fluttered open to him.  
"...Could we kiss again?" she asked in an uncharacteristic request as she seemed to be completely enraptured, staring deep into his eyes. Jaune smiled at her before closing in to seal her lips once more.

This time Pyrrha opened her mouth, allowing Jaune to utilize his tongue and meet it with hers as she ran it along his. The two engaged in a slow but passionate kiss as they both settled into the warm and wet experience. The silky feel of Pyrrha's tongue were amplified by the effort the girl was putting in this time around as she pleasured Jaune's mouth with her sensuous licks.

" _Mmphhhnn!_ " Surprisingly, it was Pyrrha who took the lead with a series of passionate, heated kisses with her using her tongue and lips more actively than before, letting out muffled moans as she deepened the kiss as far as possible. Jaune savoured the taste of Pyrrha's sweet kiss as well as the soft and warm touch of her lips over his again and again.

In one instance, Pyrrha removed her tongue from his mouth and instead engaged Jaune with a kiss purely on the lips but put so much effort and heat into it as their lips crushed into one another that it was an exhilarating contrast from the previous kisses. Pyrrha moaned into his mouth as he tasted everything the spartan girl had to offer.

" _Pwahh... Jaune..._ " Their mouths separated after a while, their faces still barely separate as Jaune felt Pyrrha's hot breath against his mouth, their eyes meeting with wistful expressions upon the both of them. They remained like this for a short time before Pyrrha reached up with her hands and placed them on Jaune's cheeks before whispering. " _...I love you, too._ "

They both connected in renewed passion as Pyrhha's tongue instantly found itself being adored by Jaune's as they explored one another's mouths. Jaune moved his hand and laid it upon Pyrrha's waist, moving the other to her back as he turned her form towards him and began to run his hands over her back as he moved into the kiss tenderly.

The two continued in a heated exchange before Pyrrha wrapped her hands around Jaune's neck and moved suddenly much closer into him as she pushed him down on the bed, their mouths remaining interlocked in their wet, hot kiss as they collapsed onto the bed together. Jaune instantly felt her weight upon him as well as her voluptuous body pressing down on him.

Pyrrha laid down upon Jaune as her thighs wrapped around his leg, her arms moving up to rest on either side of his head. Jaune wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her deeper into the kiss which increased its intensity by the moment. Pyrrha breathed warmly into his mouth between deeply erotic kisses that wettened Pyrrha's lips further.

Their lips separated with a loud smack as Pyrrha looked down upon him, her saliva still reaching his mouth by a string. Jaune looked up at the beautiful woman above him and felt little but adoration. His eyes traveled from her radiant jade irises to her gorgeous red hair and the flawless skin that radiated brightly. Her natural scent filled Jaune's senses as he took it all in.

Jaune tenderly lifted his hand and placed it on Pyrrha's cheek lovingly, the girl smiling somewhat tearfully as she placed her hand over Jaune's and nuzzled affectionately into his hand. With that silent exchange they were ready to continue. Jaune's eyes moved downward towards the draw that was Pyrrha's sizable cleavage showing out from her tight armour.

Pyrrha saw his look and smiled before shifting herself forward, pressing her chest up to Jaune's face as he delivered a series of swift kisses to the soft and tender restrained mounds. Jaune laid his hands upon her waist as he ran his tongue in between her breasts, digging it in between them and enjoyed the taste of her warm skin as well as the volume of her breasts.

The huntress's breathing grew heavier as Jaune attached his lips to the upper side of her breasts and sucked down upon them individually. Hugging her form into his, Jaune enjoyed ravishing her exposed cleavage. This lavishing embrace contined on for a minute or two before Jaune was immersed in Pyrrha's warmth but decided he wanted to engage in something hotter.

Pyrrha was taken completely off guard when Jaune slipped down from under her so that his face was at her crotch before he moved in and placed his mouth over on top of her black undergarments beneath her skirt. Pyrrha let out a sharp gasp as she felt Jaune's mouth over her womanhood even if it was separated by a thin black material.

"Jaune, what are- _ah!"_ Pyrrha let out as she felt Jaune's lips moving over the top of her underwear. Jaune's head lay between her thighs as he worked upwards from below, the gravity pushing her down onto his mouth as he began to deliver several licks to the black undergarment, stimulating what was underneath as Pyrrha's breaths became heavy and staggered.

Jaune could feel the black underwear growing wetter and couldn't tell if it was because of his own licking or if it was linked to the heavy breaths Pyrrha was taking. Nevertheless, that, combined with the sweet and erotic aroma he was smelling when down there was enough to spur him to carry on as he immersed himself in sexually pleasing her.

Despite her exclaim, Pyrrha was overcome by the waves of pleasure she was receiving from the simple service as she subconsciously pushed down with her hips back and forth to grind against Jaune's mouth and tongue that she quickly found herself enjoying. Jaune enjoyed hearing her reactions as he lifted a two fingers and pushed the black fabric aside to lick her directly.

Pyrrha let out a throaty moan as she felt his wet appendage touch her womanhood, Jaune increased the pleasure by using those two fingers and stretching open Pyrrha's folds to run his tongue along Pyrrha's pink insides as the huntress's moans only increased in volume. Jaune wrapped his arms around her rear and helped push her down onto himself as he pleasured her.

With his face immersed within her warmth, Jaune decided to change up the position and, whilst keeping his head between Pyrrha's ample thighs, turned over so now Pyrrha was laying down on the bed with her head on the pillow as Jaune lay between her legs, continuing to work with his tongue and occasionally his fingers to please the squirming huntress.

Pyrrha let out a wide assortment of sexual grunts and gasps as Jaune lovingly worked down on her from below, lapping up her liquids with his tongue as she wrapped her shapely legs around his head, making the embrace much more intimate and surrounding Jaune with her wonderfully plump thighs. This prompted Jaune to dig his tongue in deeper, causing Pyrrha to let out a hot, staggered sigh.

The heat of Pyrrha's flesh between her thighs intoxicated Jaune as he felt her thighs press in on his cheeks, him delivering delicate licks to her womanhood all the while.  
Pyrrha reviled in the moment as the two of them took their time to elongate this experience, Pyrrha gripped his hair in ecstasy as Jaune continued to service her down there for minutes upon minutes.

"Oh god, _Jaune, mrhnn_..." Pyrrha let out as she sat herself up slightly, allowing Jaune deeper access to her womanhood as his forehead rested below her belly button. Pyrrha cracked her eyes open to gaze wistfully down at Jaune who was putting in all of his effort on her behalf as he worked away, she smiled fondly down at him before she sounded another moan.

This continued on as Jaune's basic but active technique kept her near the edge as her back arched, her arms up near her head on the pillow as she bucked her hips up into Jaune's mouth as he moved his hands around to Pyrrha's behind and cupped her cheeks as he ran his tongue across Pyrrha's womanhood deliberately slowly which made her shudder.

"Oh, Jaune, I'm going to- _ah!"_ Pyrhha spoke out before she grabbed Jaune's hair and offered one final buck with her hips before she felt her own release. Jaune ceased his licking as Pyrrha sprayed her warm liquid over his face. Pyrrha's heavy breathing continued for moments after as she basked in the glow with a dazed expression.

Soon recovering, Pyrrha looked down and made eye contact with Jaune as neither of them said a word until Pyrrha slowly lifted herself from where she laid and began to make her way over to Jaune who got up onto his knees before Pyrrha laid her hands upon his shoulders and gently pushed him onto his back.

"Are you sure about this?" Jaune asked her out of habit but Pyrrha merely smiled at him with her half lidded eyes and nodded definitively to him before she reached forward with her hands and undid the buckle on his belt, pulling down his trousers slightly and his boxers, revealing his already half erect member before she took hold of it with her covered hand and began to work it up and down.

As she did this she brought her upper body into his lap and brought her higher up her waist, her crotch pressing against Jaune's member that she was still working at with her black sleeved hand. It grew hard in her grip before Pyrrha positioned herself above Jaune and slowly gravitated down, the tip penetrating her then moving further in until it was three quarters in.

" _Ahnn."_ Pyrrha sounded as she returned her hands to Jaune's shoulders to steady herself as she lowered down onto his member. Jaune instantly felt an intense warmth overcome him as he entered Pyrrha, the pleasure was sent coursing through him immediately as Pyrrha too showed a face of sudden euphoria as the two sat like that on the bed.

Jaune moved his hands up Pyrrha's thighs and rested them upon her waist. Slowly but surely he began to push upwards into Pyrrha who let out a gasp as he kept going until his full length was inside her. Then, beginning in a steady and conservative rhythm, Jaune began sliding slightly out of Pyrrha then thrusting back upwards inside her.

Jaune began to bounce Pyrrha up and down on his manhood as he took in the intense surges of pleasure as well as the sight of a red-faced Pyrrha lifting up and down on his crotch as her breathing grew staggered and heavy. Jaune started to pick up the pace as Pyrrha gripped his shoulders, Jaune confidently thrusting in and out of her as she let out a moan.

Yearning to see something, Jaune moved his hands up from her waist and to the back of her bronze top and undid the lacing, allowing the strapless apparel to fall from the huntress's chest as Jaune was graced with the sight of Pyrrha's black bra containing her voluptuous breasts that bounced along with her making a mesmerizing sight.

Running his hands over her upper body, Jaune ran his hands over her toned stomach and smooth skin before making it to the hem of the black bra, which he slipped his fingers under to take hold of Pyrrha's breast. Jaune cupped the warm, round flesh as down below he began to thrust faster into Pyrrha as her voice rebounded off of the walls.

"Jaune! I love you!" Pyrrha's voice sang out as Jaune's fingers unhooked her bra from her back and allowed her breasts to bounce into bare view as Jaune was instantly enraptured with the sight. Jaune suddenly lifted himself up and held Pyrrha in his lap as he moved in with his mouth, capturing Pyrrha's right breast with his mouth as he cupped the left with his hand.

Jaune sucked down hard on the breast in his mouth as he ran circles around her left nipple, feeling it hardening under his touch as the sensations he was feeling from ramming himself into Pyrrha from a closer proximity created a mind blowing experience that filled all of his senses as he fought to keep himself under control.

He ran his hands all over her back as his fingers felt the warm touch of her bare, naked skin and moved downwards to grip her waist as he pushed himself up further into her. Removing his mouth from her breast, he planted a loving kiss to the crook of her neck as Pyrrha let out a hot gasp, shuddering as she, too felt the heat of the moment.

Caught up in the moment, Pyrrha pushed herself up with her legs and began to control the momentum, beginning to ride Jaune from above as he let out a deep moan. Pyrrha took the reigns as she hugged Jaune's form into hers, the boy feeling her breasts press up against his hoodie as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his back to ride him deeper.

Jaune tightly hugged Pyrrha's naked torso as she bucked her hips up and down upon him passionately for minutes as their breaths grew heavy and beads of sweat began to form on Pyrrha's immaculate skin. Jaune thrust himself hard, Pyrrha tiredly letting one hand fall from Jaune's shoulder, exposing her bare body to the side.

Jaune leaned down to deliver a series of kisses and adoring licks to her naked front whilst cupping her right breast, tasting and leaving his mark upon her delicate and fair skin.

The two went at each other like passionate lovers, each taking every opportunity to increase the pleasure for both of them. Jaune turned Pyrrha's face towards his and sealed her lips, connecting in a saliva filled kiss that fit perfectly with the passion of the sex as they engorged themselves on the wonders of one another's bodies.

"Pyrrha, I'm going to- Pyrrha!" Jaune near shouted as he thrust deeply into Pyrrha. Pyrrha understood his meaning and connected her lips to Jaune's intensely one last time before she pulled closer into Jaune's form to bounce up and down more rapidly as she too came to a climax that was definitely not just the second one by that point.

"Agh, _Pyrrha_ -" Jaune pulled out at the last second as he came outside, onto her hot stomach as she too let out a moan, liquids surging from her womanhood also as they both reached a passionate climax. The two remained closely linked for a while after until Jaune lead Pyrrha's body down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over them both.

Reaching quickly for his scroll, Jaune found the Air controls and turned down the lights in the dorm room, Jaune settled down facing Pyrrha who was beaming with sparkling eyes towards him. Slowly, Jaune took the liberty to help Pyrrha remove her clothing piece by piece and then his own as the two of them lay in bed stark naked.

"Feel like sleeping like this?" he spoke softly to her but she shook her head against the pillow as Jaune raised an eyebrow. She then pressed a single finger to her lips and waited expectantly as Jaune chuckled, understanding the situation perfectly. He reached over and kissed her gently for a few seconds before pulling back and seeing her eyes already closed.

Jaune smiled at her before closing his eyes and heading off to sleep himself.

* * *

"Jaune? Are you still awake?" Jaune shook from his sleep as he was met with the sight of a pair of luminescent green eyes gazing back at him curiously, he smiled at them.

The sight of Pyrrha's naked body illuminated by the moonlight was akin to that of a goddess with its beauty. Jaune was in awe of her but still managed to find the right word to respond with.

"Yeah...?" he asked her simply as Pyrrha drew closer to him, inciting Jaune to hold her bare form in his arms as they came together in a warm embrace.  
"Do you still love me?" she asked with a smirk, Jaune suspecting she would want to hear it again. Humouring her, he drew in close to her ear and whispered it softly.

"Yeah. I love you, Pyrrha." he responded as her smile grew wider, Pyrrha snuggling up against him underneath the blankets and crossing over his leg with her own and laying her chest on top of his and moving her arms upwards to link around his neck as she nuzzled her head comfortably on top of his chest.

"That's wonderful, then. Because I love you." she spoke in a whisper as she relaxed on top of Jaune's form. Jaune leaned down to deliver a kiss to the top of her head dotingly before they both nodded off to sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Cinder eyed down the man before her with nothing but disdain, usually she was playful with him with the undertone of superiority in confidence that he knew his place. Now, though, she didn't have such patience as he stood there arrogantly as ever with his cane directed towards the pair leaning up against the wall looking disinterested.

"It must have been one of those delinquents! You know how kids rebel against their new step father, maybe if you'd allow me a little education time with my cane then..." Roman snarled at Emerald and Mercury, accusing them of being responsible for the escape of Jaune Arc who Roman had been entrusted with capturing.

" _Step father_? It appears you have some illusions as to your place in this little family, dear Roman. You are more the member of the family that should fetch the sticks that I tell you to." Cinder spoke slyly at him as Emerald cracked a smile, quite the opposite of Roman who frowned at the canine allegory but said nothing as Cinder's glare shut him up.

"It's obvious to me now that this is a matter a touch too delicate for you to handle. I will have Emerald and Mercury take over and that is final." Cinder ordered as Roman's expression dropped further, Emerald earning a fire in her eyes as both her and her silver haired partner bore grudges towards the blonde boy.

"Leave me." she spoke simply as the occupants of the room complied quietly, leaving Cinder alone with her thoughts. Jaune Arc... The boy with the powers to change fate. The opportunities they'd unlock if they could take hold of such a power were not lost on Cinder as she contemplated the expanse of things they could achieve with it.

Previous obstacles could be hopped over, troublesome huntsmen such as Qrow or Ozpin could suffer unfortunate ends without entering combat whatsoever... The ability to change one's destiny...

Suddenly, the image of herself locked around Jaune following that passionate sex in the medical room at Beacon and how she'd felt afterwards flashed through her mind. She quickly shook her head, dispelling the thoughts instantly. That activity was merely a means to an end.

A rather fruitful end at that, the day afterwards she had tested her luck by taking on Tyrian in trial combat and had destroyed him when each of her long range attacks had hit their mark entirely and at one point the fool's wristblade was caught in the wall when he had missed a strike upon her in close quarters, with any cheap tactics rendered useless, she had won with ease.

That was it, the reason she needed the Arc back in the facility.

Cinder's eyes widened when she felt contact and looked down to find her hand pressed against her chest and instantly she removed it, the Arc boy was a mean, a pawn, he was to be used for all he was worth by her. That was _all_ he was.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you after my combat practice, then?" Pyrrha asked him as he happily nodded in response. Her eyes lit up before she headed off down the hall away from Jaune. It was the Monday after and despite a lazy start due to his active night before he had somehow gotten through the school day.

Ren and Nora were back after having apparently being forced to get the latest airship back to Beacon from their Sunday Vale trip, Jaune thankful that they were too tired to see Jaune and Pyrrha laying naked together in his bed or getting up together in the morning, _that_ would have taken some explaining in a very awkward conversation.

Having nothing left to do for the day but head back to the dorm room, Jaune found himself walking down the halls of Beacon Academy alone as the orange sunset glow illuminated the walls and enforced that evening aura. Jaune turned a corner and didn't notice the girl sat down with a novel on her lap before she spoke up to him.

"Oh, Jaune. Nice to see you." Blake greeted him without looking away from her book as Jaune peered down curiously at the sight before him.  
"Hey Blake. Good to see you too but... why are you reading that out here?" he asked as Blake let out a deep sigh before pointing a thumb towards the doors to the library at the end of the hall.

The sound of cries of activated trap cards and complicated card game terms and Ren groaning in annoyance sounded from inside, telling Jaune all he needed to know _._

"You and Pyrrha seem like you bonded over the week end." Blake remarked dryly from where she sat, Jaune chuckling nervously at her following the day's events.  
"You noticed that, huh?" he asked, knowing discretion wasn't always Pyrrha's strong suit as Blake looked up to him for the first time with a risen eyebrow.

"You walked in to first period holding hands and she didn't let go until lunch, the smile on her face was also kind of a tell. I suppose... the rest of us are a bother." Blake looked down as she spoke, Jaune instantly feeling a pang in his heart as he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"No, Blake. You guys... all of you guys are special to me, and I want to be there for you guys whenever you need it. I can't really justify that, it's just how I feel. I'm weird like that." Jaune finished as Blake let out a chuckle despite herself, fixing a cool smirk on Jaune as he sat by her and earning a look of surprise when he took her by the hand.

"Point is, I'm not going anywhere. You guys are too important to me. So, as a great teenage spy once said, call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me... or you know, if you wanna have another library session." Jaune promised her as Blake found herself staring deeply into his deep blue eyes, seeing what he was saying was fully genuine.

"Okay then, I'll make sure the other girls know that. Though it's at your own risk." Blake warned him before taking him by surprise and leaning forward to plant a kiss upon his forehead, lingering there for a moment before separating and smirking down at him before heading off down the hallway.

Jaune watched her go, smiling to himself before it turned a tad unsure. Then he sighed in defeat.

This was a harem, wasn't it?

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts or want to recommend who should be featured next then drop a REVIEW or PM (also in case there are some scenarios you'd like to see). Until next time!**


	16. Cat's Cradle

**Hello, this is by far the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy! This chapter is focused on... Blake.**

 **(side note: if anyone was interested or knew someone who would be, in making some art for this fic to be used as a cover photo, I'd be glad to hear about it. I've been wanting to replace that image for some time :) )**

* * *

 _"Ooh, you sly dog. Dropping the love bomb. Nice hustle." came an echoed, unrecognizable voice as Jaune began to fade into consciousness._

 _"Coco? Is that you?" Jaune asked, cracking open his eyes to see all white surroundings. The choice of words befit the charismatic team leader that he knew of but he instantly knew that he was in no regular place as he stood himself up. Across from him he saw a figment, a white collection of mist that seemed to be approaching him._

 _"Coco? Hm, I guess that is something she might say. Well, if it fits..." and with that the figment formed into a familiar face a familiar form, that of Coco Adel, her fashionable clothes now coloured pure white all except her sunglasses which were respectfully kept as they were._

 _"Huh? Is that-?" Jaune began, the figure placing her hand upon her waist in a very Coco-like fashion as she smirked down at Jaune. Looking around himself, he saw the vast expanse of nothingness that he had only ever been to once before. "Double L?" he asked slowly._

 _Lady Luck looked at Jaune oddly before breaking out in a small chuckle as Jaune got to his feet, finding his impromptu nickname for her rather amusing._  
 _"Double L? Well, I suppose it beats 'Ice Queen' but still, it's kind of unoriginal, don't ya think?" she teased with a laughter to her tone that brightened the mood of the place._

 _"Sorry, the whole blank subspace setting kinda hinders the creativity. So, you weren't just a dream back then?" Jaune asked, feeling something vivid and alive within the girl opposite him, something that told him she wasn't some mere delusion._

 _"Nope. Sorry I was a little abrupt in my exit last time, there are two things that allowed us a nice meeting this time. You having maxed your power and you being in a stable unconsciousness. The first time you already used some of the power to protect yourself and the others from the debris and you fell to exhaustion after your other activity."_

 _Jaune struggled under her teasing gaze at the memory of Velvet and the girl Lady Luck was currently masquerading as filled his mind. Seeing the white clad fashionista's grin widen, he shook his head free of indecent thoughts and decided to focus. He needed some answers._

 _"Okay then, let's get it all on the table. You latched on to me after your soul was set loose in a failed maiden conversion. That's... hard to process and the idea of you watching me through my gothic grunge phase when I was twelve isn't something I'd like to consider but I get it." Jaune lamented, hoping she didn't remember seeing him in guyliner._

 _She smirked. She definitely did._

 _"You mentioned something about a purpose. Something which needs to be done, something I need to do for you. What is it?" Jaune asked, seeing a shift in her expression as she hid her eyes behind Coco's aviators. She clutched her arm silently for a few moments, thinking over her next words before she turned back to him._

 _"Jaune. How do you see yourself?" she asked simply, Jaune taken by surprise at the sudden question and the cool tone she had spoken with. He could tell that at the very least this was a question he'd have to take seriously. He looked down, wondering just how he did see himself and could only come up with the simplest of things._

 _"I'm a normal guy who snuck his way into Beacon and was blessed by a collection of friends he didn't deserve and now has to make sure he doesn't let them down." he answered honestly. He came to this academy with illusions of grandeur for himself as a hero, he knew now a hero wasn't something you got to be through lies and half measures._

 _"I see something else. I see your heart." Lady Luck spoke, approaching him slowly and placed her fingers against his chest, looking him straight in the eyes._  
 _"It's your best feature. It's certainly unique, you know? I see possibilities in your heart that I couldn't find anywhere else. Did you ever wonder why the key to the power was something as ridiculous as kissing?"_

 _Jaune was taken aback. Honestly, he'd stopped asking himself that recently. It was better to just go with the flow nowadays... that probably wasn't a good thing._

 _"Your heart is capable of doing something very rare. Something which may be looked down upon by those who can't feel it themselves. There is one vital area in which your heart stands superior." she declared confidently, locking Jaune's eyes with her own as she took down the opaque glasses and fixed her gaze upon him._

 _"Your capability to love." she told him meaningfully, and for a moment Jaune saw a glimpse of the real girl behind the guises of his female friends. Her serious tone conveyed just how serious she was and her words registered deep within him. He was confused by her wording but somehow, he felt like there was some truth in it. Still though, saying he was rare was..._

 _"Well, yeah, maybe I'm more open with affections and the such but I was raised around sisters and expensive hair products. So apart from deceptively soft blonde locks, I am just a below average guy that got lucky- in more ways than one." Jaune expressed, everything that had happened to him recently was a result of the semblance one way or another._

 _"Oh Jaune, you don't have to be so hard on yourself. I've been trying to show you what you can be for a while now. Don't you remember looking into that fountain and seeing something a little different? Someone more confident." Lady Luck spoke with sadness at how lowly he valued himself._

 _"Uh, if memory serves Yang was standing there in a wet school uniform, my mind was kinda in other places." Jaune admitted bashfully, Lady Luck's expression faltered but inwardly she had to concede that she knew where Jaune was coming from on that one._

 _"Fair point, but if you really believe you are just a lucky idiot then answer me this. Do you think those girls are stupid enough to fall for a guy like that? They are talented, beautiful and intelligent women. Surely they can't all be wrong about you." Lady Luck spoke with a smile as she playfully placed a finger on his chest._

 _"...No, they're not stupid... but what do you mean by my capability to love? How am I different from anyone else?" Jaune asked, expecting Lady Luck to turn elusive and mysterious but for some reason she simply seemed amused. Excited even, as she placed a finger to her chin in thought for a few moments before her eyes fell back down upon Jaune._

 _"I'll give an example. You love Pyrrha, right?" Lady Luck asked, receiving a nod and slight blush in response. "Well, do you love her hair or do you love her eyes?" she questioned before taking a step forward and leaning forward questioningly. Jaune was perplexed by the sudden question, naturally, the answer came to him._

 _"Well, uh, I love both her hair and her eyes. Her hair is a beautiful shade of red and is nice to touch and I like the way the ponytail falls down her back. Her eyes are dazzling and reflect how kind and warm of a person she is, I also like when she does that smirk and her eyes squint slightly-" Jaune stopped himself when he saw Lady Luck smirking._

 _"Well? You love both her hair and her eyes, but is that possible? Surely you can't love them equally, shouldn't you naturally favour one over the other?" Lady Luck put forward, Jaune considered her words but... no, he loved both of those features equally._

 _"No, not really. I love them both and they both form together to make her so pretty. Why is it bad to love more than one?" Jaune asked, earning a tilt of the head from Lady Luck. She seemed to have confirmed something within her head but to Jaune it couldn't be less clear._

 _"Well, her features won't get jealous of each other so maybe that example doesn't go all the way but the basic principle is the same. That is, to say, the principle that you are capable of something great with that lovey dovey heart, my boy." Lady Luck laughed to herself before twirling herself around and beginning to saunter off in Coco's way of walking._

 _"Welp, I guess I better wake up for the day..." Jaune spoke to himself, wondering just where the metaphysical door out of this place when Lady Luck turned back to him._  
 _"Oh, I'd hurry up. You and Pyrrha are still naked in bed and Nora and Ren will be waking up, soon." she told him as he went pale in the face, not even wanting to consider how Nora'd react._

* * *

"Pyrrha, uh, you all right there?" Jaune talked quietly to the redhead beside him. In the middle of one of Oobleck's classes on the following day, Jaune was in his usual spot, directly next to Pyrrha three rows from the front. However, whilst Pyrrha's notes were usually pages of stunning, colour coded citations and diagrams... today...

Jaune's eyes narrowed as he studied the illustrations Pyrrha was cheerily drawing upon her paper. With a slight cartoon-ish artistic license as the depictions of a chibi Jaune and adorable mini Pyrrha. A disco ball was positioned above them, accompanied by tiny little musical notes that bounced around their dancing forms.

As cute as he found the usually professional and studious huntress lost in her doodles, he felt like he wouldn't be a responsible friend and team leader if he allowed this to continue. Just when he was about to alert her, however-

"Miss Nikos! The attack on Korn Hill was intercepted by which captain?" Professor Oobleck suddenly called out to the spartan esque female to his side. Jaune was instantly panicked, the thought of Pyrrha of all people being scolded in class being dream shattering for him personally. However, she looked up immediately.

"Captain Neko Ai from Kuroyuri." Pyrrha answered without missing a beat before immediately looking back down to her smitten illustrations. Jaune stared awestruck at the huntress and perished the thought that he would ever underestimate her capabilities again.

"You really are something..." he mused to himself as he returned his focus to the lesson, confident he could leave Pyrrha to her proclivities he tried to at least study hard himself. His deep focus was interrupted was apparently not to last as minutes later he felt something hit him in the back of the head. "Hm?"

A crumpled up piece of paper landed in front of him on his desk, turning himself around he saw the members of team RWBY on the row behind him. However, Yang was busy being amused by a napping Ruby whilst Weiss tried her best to focus on her work with a vexed impression. Blake, similarly, wasn't looking up.

In curiosity, Jaune picked it up and began to straighten it out with his fingers. There, printed in neat and cursive handwriting was the message ' _COME MEET ME IN THE USUAL PLACE. TELL NO ONE ELSE.'_ with the mysterious and espionage related content, Jaune instantly guessed the sender and turned around.

Facing Blake, Jaune met her eyes as she looked up from her studies for the first time. Jaune held open the paper and lifted a perplexed eyebrow, Blake sighed quietly in exasperation before scribbling down a message quickly and holding it up for him to see. _'THE ONLY QUIET PLACE IN THIS ACADEMY'_ Jaune's mouth formed an 'o' in realization.

"Mister Arc, face the front, if you would!" The hyperactive professor called out, causing Jaune to spin around instantly and raise a hand in apology, noticing the smiling spartan next to him still stuck into her drawings and wondered just what kind of girl he was dealing with as she went on ahead unnoticed.

* * *

"...Let me see if I've got this right..." Jaune began, just taking a minute to process what Blake had told him in the dark, desolate corner of the Beacon library as Blake casually leaned against the bookshelves across from him. She patiently waited for him to evaluate the odd tale she had just spun for him.

"Your team received a mission located in Menagerie and you hid it from the rest of them?" Blake nodded, looking away from Jaune before he continued.  
"So you want to take the job alone but the absolute minimum for it is two. So, you want me to come along, help with the mission and meet with the clients alone?" Jaune surmised.

"...I know it's an unreasonable request but I don't want my team finding out about my circumstances just yet. But I thought, since you have experience keeping things private between us, you would be okay to ask to help." Blake spoke quietly, avoiding his eyes somewhat bashfully. "You did say that, after all." she added casually.

"I guess I did, haha." Jaune laughed wryly, the memory of the conversation he'd had with Blake the other day during which he'd promised to be there for all of them whenever they needed help. He just hadn't expected Blake to make a claim on hers quite so quickly. Still, he had made a promise. "As long as it's nothing too surprising, who are the clients?"

"That's the thing." Blake said reluctantly with a suggestive grimace as she stood herself up from the bookshelf and began to walk over, past Jaune who rose an eyebrow in confusion at her tone as she thought about how best to put this. Coming to a conclusion, she decided just to tell him bluntly. Spinning round to him, she stated quite simply.

"They are my-"

* * *

"So, you are the boy they sent, then?" the imposing Ghira spoke down to him, in both the figurative and very literal as he stood above Jaune. The 'boy' in question gulped at the interrogative but nodded his head in response.

It had all happened in a rush, no sooner had Blake told him of the true identities behind the clients that she didn't want the rest of team RWBY to meet were they hopping on board an aircraft that weekend and flying over to the remote, tropical landmass and landed down for the beginning of their mission.

Back at Beacon Pyrrha and the rest were under the impression that Jaune was merely helping Blake buy some books in downtown Vale, as much as he didn't want to lie he wasn't about to reveal Blake's secret behind her back. Pyrrha seemed disappointed but wasn't going to stand in his way and with that, they were off.

Blake actually seemed to find his awestruck expression at the sunny and exotic surroundings of the island but there was no quelling the subtle anxiety that had been present within her for the duration of their travel together, he laid a supportive hand upon her shoulder but he knew she would remain nervous nonetheless.

It was when they had come up to the massive oak wood house in the center of the village that Blake came to a stop, pointing out the structure as her home to a slackjawed Jaune before conveying her plan. Jaune would greet the parents and find out what they wanted before heading out with Blake to accomplish it.

What neither he nor Blake had expected was that the mission's description of 'aiding the chieftain of Menagerie' didn't refer to taking a quest RPG style to rescue a kid down a well, rather it seemed like the admin work had been piling up and a student from a prestigious academy was what was required, not a huntsman.

Unfortunately the nature of the job made it so that the work could be done within the comfort of the chieftain's household, meaning that Blake Belladonna who was at this point concealing herself within the bushes beside the steps up to the household couldn't work with Jaune as planned.

"Uh, yes! I'm looking forward to working under you, Chief Belladonna, sir!" Jaune responded, inwardly apologizing to Blake behind him as he stepped inside.  
The chieftain's glare only seemed to increase at Jaune's nervousness but he released a sigh and held out some sheets of paper for him to take.

"Hello, young man, please excuse him. Welcome to our home." came a greeting from a woman standing beside the looming figure in the doorway. She seemed, in contrast to her husband, fair and graceful with raven black shoulder length hair and a pair of kind, alluring eyes that shone out at him. The resemblance really was uncanny...

"Well, right now nothing serious is going on in the village so you can make yourself useful by going over this paperwork. All you need to do is make sure the funds I have allocated to the services match up with their budgets. That should keep you busy." the chieftain ordered him before dropping the sheets into his lap.

"Right..." Jaune said as any other words were lost as he looked down at the heavy workload before him, having expected a simple swish, swish stab then back to Beacon, not temp work. Still, he wouldn't risk losing limbs by questioning his allocated duties. Suddenly, a sly yet friendly voice spoke up.

"Ghira, don't be so rude. I'm sorry, Jaune, he's been in a foul mood all day. How about I make you some tea for you to have while you work?" the woman who even had a voice resembling that of Blake's, cool but reserved with a hint of mysterious allure to it, offered him kindly with a warm smile.

Still, no matter of the beautiful mother, Kali, who spoke like an angel, the devil over her shoulder with the horrible chest hair scowled at him regardless.

"Okay, well, I'll just get to this, then! You can count on me!" Jaune tried a convincing and confident thumbs up but Ghira simply looked away dismissively, Kali merely chuckled into her hand, seeming to find Jaune rather adorable. He had mixed feelings about that.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Now I'll go and make you that tea~." Kali stated in a motherly fashion that gave Jaune several comforting-lap-pillow delusions he'd make sure never to make known to Blake as he turned towards the desk and began to look over the papers studiously.

* * *

At first Jaune couldn't make tails or cat ears of the sheets, a lot of jargon and padded detail that just elongated his work. More and more he began to appreciate Ghira's irritation if this was a fragment of what he'd deal with on a daily basis, it didn't make him any less unnerved though.

"Oh, look at you working so hard. Very good." Kali praised him when she walked in with a steaming cup of herbal tea. Jaune gratefully took it and hastily took a sip from it, glad for the tasty drink to fuel him for the tiresome process. His lips recoiled in slight pain, however, when the hot liquid seared him. Kali chuckled.

"Sorry, I may have made that a bit too hot, here." Kali said before pursing her lips and gently blowing over the hot liquid carefully, and to finish off she carefully brought her own lips to the rim of the cup and had a taste test herself. "Ah, perfect, here." she then held it back out towards Jaune who stared at it.

She was offering him the cup back with the side she tasted facing toward him... this... this wouldn't be... this _couldn't_ be... the fabled indirect kiss?

Jaune instantly became conscious of the possibility of Blake watching him and felt urged to turn the cup but he saw Kali's luminescent golden orbs locked onto him and knew that action wouldn't go unnoticed. Breaking a small sweat, he delicately took the cup from the mother's hands.

"Th-Thank you." he stuttered out as he looked down at the cup in crisis. She merely smiled in response, tilting her head and waiting expectantly. Apparently she wanted to hear his appraisal of her tea. He weighed up the options of Blake's fury and disappointing this radiant mother's smile and took a risk.

Hesitantly, he lifted the cup to his lips, trying his hardest to look natural as Kali looked on intently. Just as soon as his lips brushed against the surface he lifted up the cup and took a sizable gulp of the tea, the hot and delicious liquid delicious but not distracting enough from the residual warmth from where Kali's lips had been.

"Mmn-mm! That's really tasty, Mrs Belladonna! Thank you!" he spoke with a shaky tone but a wide smile, his face slightly reddened. Kali merely chuckled brightly, holding her hand to her face in a motherly way as she nodded before encouraging him to work his best, then she left Jaune alone to lament.

That... was the most tense cup of tea... ever.

* * *

"Hahh... never thought I'd miss the series of kidnappings and insanity that my life's turned into recently but here we are." Jaune lamented as he collapsed onto the pile of white in front of him, having finally checked the final papers twice, he was finished. The lighthearted aura of this village betrayed the economic turmoil within.

"Okay, Arc boy, you can finish what you didn't get done tomorrow. You've worked for long enough today." Came the loud, low voice of the chieftain as he entered the living room once again. Jaune ungracefully lifted his head in confusion with a despondent _'whuh?'_ with a sheet of paper stuck to his right cheek. Ghira looked at him oddly.

"Did... did you finish all of it?" he asked, uncharacteristically incredulous as he scanned all the papers surrounding the fatigued teen who was currently shaking himself awake. The chieftain honestly hadn't expected anything more than about half of them completed if that much, still, it appeared he had worked diligently.

"Well, it seems you actually did do rather well. Perhaps I was hasty in judging you, I apologize for my curtness earlier." Ghira told the teen, feeling he had acted rather unlike himself earlier and felt the need to give credit where it was due. Jaune however, shook his head at the chieftain.

"Oh no, I get it, sir. If I had to sift through this every day I think I would go mad! I mean Jerry from down at the woodwork shop, does he know that just adding zeroes to the budget slip isn't going to magically generate the funds!" Jaune complained in exasperation, Ghira's eyes widened in recognition of the subject.

"Jerry Oldbrook! That man has tried to con the village out of hundreds of thousands from the village for his 'artistic vision'. And Karen from the stylists?" Ghira inquired, the dreadful expression Jaune showed to the chieftain telling him the boy knew exactly what he meant as he sat down across from him.

" _Karen,_ if I read the name again I may just lose myself. Hair dye should not demand a budget of nearly triple because of how troublesome faunus tails and ears are to dye. You set up shop in _M_ _enagerie_! What do you expect?!" Jaune voiced his disconcert as Ghira nodded profusely whilst pouring himself and Jaune a drink.

* * *

"Maybe... we shouldn't have drunk for every new annoying budget request..." Jaune thought out loud with perfect hindsight as he looked at the keeled over form of Ghira Belladonna snoring loudly with a red face over the living room table. The sound of footsteps approaching turned Jaune to see Kali approaching.

She smiled wryly at the drunken form of her husband and sighed lightly before patting her husband affectionately on the back. Kneeling herself down on the other side of the table, Kali picked up several of the sheets Jaune had looked over and studied them with an impressed smirk before looking up to Jaune.

"That was quite a lot of work for one boy. You must have worked hard." she praised Jaune, the teen not minding if he was being talked to like a child as the way Kali did it was just soothing and melodic to hear. Jaune thought back to how he'd so quickly sussed how to get through the work quickly but had to be careful how he said this.

"A friend of mine is really into reading, you lose her attention for a second and she'll already be engrossed in one of her books. In order to cut down on time reading for assignments she learned a way of scanning for key words to find what was important in a fraction of the time. She taught it to me." Jaune expressed proudly, of course not able to say her name.

"Huh, that's kind of funny..." Kali begun, looking away from Jaune and seemed to be reminiscing about something but didn't continue her thought as she stared toward the outside. Jaune remained silent, not wishing to disturb her when he knew just who was the topic of her deep thought.

For a moment, Jaune thought he'd seen a flash of movement from the window Kali wasn't facing, a black blur shifting out of sight in an instant. Kali was silent for a few more seconds until the loud snoring of her husband broke her out of her trance, she looked amusedly down at him then turned to address Jaune.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight, Jaune? If not, you're welcome to sleep down here." Kali offered with a pleasant tone, not liking the idea of sending the hard working boy out into the rain. As much as her voice made him feel welcome, he knew he couldn't leave Blake outside and shook his head.

"No, thanks. But I'll be back for tomorrow, I'm contracted for two days after all." Jaune stood himself up and patted himself down as he prepared to leave. Kali nodded happily, glad to have the boy's company again. It had been a while since she'd seen Ghira drink so happily with a friend. Though, along that line of thinking-

"You were drinking the same amount as him, right? You seem remarkably sober." Kali mentioned, only now having realized the odd contradiction.  
"Ah, I only drank one cup but I kept pretending I didn't need a re-fill. I think I may have passed out about an hour before him if I was actually drinking." Jaune lamented, looking down at the incapacitated Ghira.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then." Kali graced his exit with her purr like intonation as he opened the double doors and headed down the steps. The smile on his face removed the instant he looked upon the much aggravated expression upon Blake Belladonna's face.

"You took your time." Blake spoke in her usual low spirited voice but her narrowed eyes and crossed arms were enough to convey intense annoyance from the huntress as Jaune laughed nervously under her glowering gaze.

"Sorry, got caught up in the paperwork and then your dad and I- well, vented for a bit and uh, sorry. I'll pay for the hotel, okay?" Jaune promised her as he approached, Blake looked like she was about to voice another complaint but stopped when a drop of rain landed upon her nose. She recoiled in a cute, catlike manner and turned herself around.

"Fine, I suppose..." Blake muttered, though the quick pace she started off on betrayed her apparent indifference as she speedily headed in the direction of the accommodation she'd researched earlier. Jaune started walking behind her, noting just how much her little feline quirks brightened his mood.

* * *

"Not yet?" Jaune called out from the bathroom, having grown bored of checking out the hotel shampoos and soaps after his shower. Receiving a resounding ' _No.'_ in response, he let out a sigh. He remembered his sisters taking a while to get dressed but he had no idea the opposite was an equally lengthy process.

Upon paying for the room, as promised, they had entered inside. Of course Jaune had only seen the room for a moment before Blake had ushered him into the bathroom to remain there until she was finished getting out of her clothes and into her nightwear, though he imagined make up removal and brushing up with the bedroom sink.

"Okay... now it's okay." Blake's muffled words of relief came through the door and he gladly swung it open, stepping outside. He immediately came to a halt upon seeing her. Blake Belladonna standing there with her arms crossed, her feet and legs bare, she was now clad in a light grey dressing gown with a white trim that went perfectly with her natural complexion.

"Well, if this is enough to make you speechless then..." Blake trailed off, conscious of Jaune's stare before she directed his eyes toward the bedroom section. Jaune was initially confused, wondering just what she could be referring to but then the answer hit him when he looked at the bed. The sole, double bed.

"Ah-" Jaune let out simply, Blake nodding in confirmation. Come to think of it, they probably should have specified what kind of rooming they required beforehand. Still though, Jaune's mind wandered for a moment as he considered- after everything he and Blake had done, was this that outlandish?

He looked sideways at Blake and his eyes traveled down her long, pale and enticing legs that could wrap around his own, then up to her modest yet elegant and shapely bust beneath the thin black material, then her beautiful facial features, glowing yellow eyes and soft, touchable lips and- Okay, this was bad.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, Jaune turned his face forward. Even if they had kissed rather deeply, on top of a bed, in a library, under a table, whilst he was tied up- wow they really were indecent for their age.

Still, though, in this kind of environment, both in their nightwear in an exotic hotel after Jaune having met the parents in the day as they looked over an inviting double bed. "I suppose I could just sleep on the floor. Or maybe I could even try to get another room or-" Blake rolled her eyes at Jaune's rambling and took him by the shoulders.

"Just settle down, you teenage boy." Blake chided him with a smirk as she landed the both of them down onto the bed before she pulled the covers over the both of them. Jaune was taken by surprise but when he turned his head and saw Blake smiling back at him he broke out into a small chuckle that the both of them shared in mirth.

"Okay, I get it~ I'm a big boy now that's not afraid of being close to girls. Night, Blake." Jaune told her before she nodded, turning herself round and settling down to sleep. Though, despite saying that, he was still aware of the warmth and soft breathing of Blake beside him. After a while he found he wanted to break the silence.  
"-Blake?" he whispered.

Receiving no response, he turned himself round under the covers and saw Blake was in fact awake but was distracted by a picture that was sitting, framed upon the bedside table. Looking over he saw a picture of an unknown couple carrying a bucket of gemstones, resembling amethysts, dark purple and fine, glistening in the sunlight.

"Sorry, it's nothing I just... I completely forgot about those. They were stones that I used to try and find but I never could, and then- well..." Blake stopped short but Jaune didn't need her to elaborate on why she couldn't have kept searching, still, in that double bed, before they went to sleep, Jaune made a lifelong promise to Blake. That if he, one day, managed to find some...

* * *

-he would do anything to get them.

Jaune was amazed at how quickly that promise was to be tested. There, plastered on a wall just across the cafe table that Jaune and Blake had sat themselves at for an early breakfast before Jaune would head off to her parents once again, was a poster.

' _ANNUAL MENAGERIE LOTTERY!- WINNER RECEIVES THE WORLD RENOWNED AMETHYSTS FOUND NO WHERE ELSE!'_

...He truly was blessed. Either that or he had done something completely unknown to him that earned him the favour of a kind goddess smiling down at him from above. Either way, he, thanks to the transforming girl inside his head, thought he'd have an edge to it.

Come to think of it, after doing _that_ with Pyrrha, he hadn't done anything involving luck. As far as he understood, whilst kissing luck had a time limit, luck from the other activity was much more potent and lasted until he used it. Which meant... he had an edge.

With Blake off to order their drinks, this was his only window. Naturally, Blake wouldn't just up and allow Jaune to leave all of a sudden for a reason he couldn't reveal, lest he unveil his secret gift for her. So, with a silent apology to her and a scribble on a napkin of ' _Will be back soon, don't worry, all is fine :) '_ and he was confident she'd still be very angry.

Nonetheless, off he sped, quickly double checking on a public map describing an 'events plaza' at which he guessed the lottery was happening before running on over. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late. As he ran through the populated streets of Menagerie he found himself smiling at the faunus children chasing each other around and the cheerful salespeople calling out to the passerbys.

Even with the questionable history he'd heard about this place, the incredible weather and energetic people filled Jaune with joy until he came across a large crowd and realized he''d come across the plaza. Up on stage it looked like an announcement was about to be made and Jaune was filled with dread, looking round he spotted a table with a girl with dark brown hair and teddy bear ears and rushed over.

"Hey, can I get a ticket?" he requested hastily, the girl looked back at him oddly and looked into the box, pulling out the last remaining ticket, she looked at him as if questioning the point of it but he held out his hand regardless. "Trust me, it's worth it." he assured the confused faunus before she conceded and dropped the ticket into his hand.

"Okayyy, here we go. Good luck, all!" called out a man with a lion tail swishing out behind him wildly as the crowd began to murmur in anticipation, he teasingly graced his fingers across the tickets before picking one out and calling out to the crowd. "Would the owner of ticket #124 please come up on stage?".

Jaune turned over the ticket and smiled, sure enough, he had prevailed. Beginning to walk on over, Jaune was taken by surprise when he saw two couples coming up onto stage as well. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a ticket in the hand of one from each of the couples.

"Ooh, it seems we have multiple winners! If only we had a secret final decider round, oh waiiiit, we totally do!" the announcer spoke before pointing at a sign that was being held up by the same teddy girl that had given him the ticket, the sign reading ' _CUTEST COUPLE FINALE!'_.

Jaune's heart dropped as beside him, the two couples beside him laughed heartily before one lifted his girlfriend in a princess carry and the other couple involved the two girls wrapping around each other in a bear hug as they giggled in unison.

"Oooh, my hearts fluttering, though contestant number three..." the lion man trailed off as Jaune began panicking inwardly, he hadn't expected such a twist to a simple lottery. He felt the eyes of the crowd on him and froze up, he had to get Blake the prize, he had to, but in this situation-

"Just what in the world are you doing?" came the scathing question from down in the crowd, Jaune recognized the voice but couldn't quite believe his ears. Looking down, he saw the various faunus begin to separate and standing there was Blake Belladonna.

If seeing her in her nightwear came as a shock to Jaune's system, this was taking it to a whole new level.

There, with one hand on her hip, Blake stood in a two piece, black patterned bikini. The thin lacy material emphasized her shapely breasts, her legs adorned by a transparent dark veil that only made her thighs look more appealing. The movement of her barely concealed form wasn't overly erotic, her natural beauty glorified as she made her way up to the stage.

"Oooh, what have we here? Number three has a surprise beauty coming up to help him out!" the lion man announcer called out as Jaune stood wide eyed, Blake's sauntering form keeping his eyes drawn to her as he took in the sight of her bare stomach and neckline, not to mention what lay between them.

"Blake?" Jaune could barely get her name out as she self consciously crossed her arms over her body as Jaune noticed she was carrying a drink from the cafe with a small cherry floating inside of it. Taking her stance right in front of him, Jaune was shocked into silence as the lion man shouted once more.

"Okay, what will this surprise couple do for us, with the added bonus of the bikini babe surprise, this could give them the edge!" he announced as Jaune turned to Blake, who gave him a commanding stare that told her to follow his lead as she took out the cherry out of the drink and placed it between her lips.

Turning to Jaune, he instantly connected the dots, mesmerized by the sight of the cherry in between the beautiful girl's lips and the gap theory of seeing the serious and stoic Belladonna performing such an act sending excitement through him as the crowd, too, rose up in excitement.

"You sure about this?" Jaune asked, incredulous but Blake merely impatiently nodded, Jaune noticing just then that despite her expression remaining composed and pragmatic, there was a slight tinge of red upon her expression. Jaune knew that she was determined to do this to help him out and knew he had to be a man and take the lead.

Leaning over, he saw Blake's eyes flutter closed as he took in just how beautiful she really was as his lips landed upon hers. He instantly felt the soft sensations of Blake's warm lips upon his own accompanied by the sweet taste of cherry as Blake returned the simple kiss.

The crowd roared in excitement but Jaune held no concern for them as he was encaptured by the sensation of the supple lips of the faunus's lips upon his own as the simple kiss carried on, the taste of Blake superseding the cherry as he reached his hand down and took a hold of Blake's dangling hand, intertwining her fingers with his own.

The natural scent of Blake overwhelmed all sensations but that of Blake's lips as they lingered together in their sensual connection. The cherry within her lips was pushed back, Blake catching it deftly with her tongue, giving Blake and Jaune a chance to fully enclose their lips upon one another.

Finally allowed deeper access to her lips, Jaune took his chance and captured Blake's lips between his own and sucking down on them, the sensation of her soft lips and her taste now intensified as they continued to kiss one another passionately, re applying their lips again and again.

Wanting to deepen their exchange, Blake maneuvered her tongue, moving the cherry up and opening her mouth mid kiss. Blake's tongue became open to the air as she touched Jaune's lips with her tongue carrying the cherry. This prompted Jaune to open his mouth and touch his tongue against Blake's as they both took in a breath.

Blake tipped the cherry from her tongue onto Jaune's before then using her own tongue to slather around Jaune's and fill his mind with the texture of her wet and silky tongue. With one final circling of his own tongue, she pulled her mouth away, leaving Jaune to bring in and swallow the cherry himself.

The pair re opened their eyes, both breathing harder than before and looking each other in the eyes, they had forgotten where they were until they heard the deafening cries of the crowd as they cheered and whistled at the cute couple. They both turned round in surprise, having become distracted by one another before the announcement rang out.

"Looks like we have a winner! The awkward looking blonde guy and the black beauty! Here is your priiiize!" the lion man bellowed as from the side of the stage came the brown haired girl with the teddy bear ears holding a black, expensive looking basket and contained within, six beautiful amethysts.

* * *

"So, did you just change into that bikini in a phone booth all quick like or what?" Jaune questioned as he walked alongside Blake on the streets of Menagerie as they walked toward the chieftain's household for Jaune's last day of work with the faunus carrying the basket, an ice cream cone in hand, and a small smile.

"I forgot to pack an extra pair so I wore it underneath my clothes. What in the world did you do that for?" Blake asked, though the amusement in her tone told him that she wasn't genuinely annoyed with him, even the fact they had to put on that spectacle in front of a crowd.

"You just... you seemed like you really wanted some of those gems and I saw a contest literally centered around luck so..." Jaune trailed off as Blake playfully nudged into his shoulder scolding but keeping a smirk upon her face. She tightened the grip on her precious basket as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Also, you seemed to be up for it, the cherry was a nice touch."

Jaune winced as Blake elbowed him in the side, still remaining close to him as she shook her head before taking another lick from her vanilla ice cream.  
"You had to ruin it." she chided before she lifted her ice cream cone up to his face, he initially looked at it in confusion before Blake rolled her eyes at him.

"You're hesitant about this after what we did earlier?" she asked with a teasing tone as Jaune was reminded of the heavenly scene and conceded she was right. Leaning forward, Jaune took a lick of her ice cream and tasted the cool, vanilla taste as well as the essence of something else and much sweeter.

Soon enough, however, they came across their destination at the foot at the wooden steps and Blake separated herself from Jaune.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after I'm finished here. Are you sure you, uh, don't want to-?" Jaune pointed his thumb backwards towards the household where her parents awaited but Blake simply shook her head from side. Taking a step back she held up the basket and smiled at it.

"I'm going to bring these back to the hotel room. I'm not about to lose them after all this." Blake spoke with her eyes sparkling as she observed the gems they had won together. With that she turned and began to head away to the busy streets, Jaune took a sigh before turning and beginning to walk up the steps to the household.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Jaune?" Kali asked in concern as she fought the urge to assist the young teen who seemed to be breathing heavily as he carried the large brown chest across the halls of the Belladonna residence. Apparently the town gave donations bi monthly to the chief to aid with running the village, which was great, the only thing was-

" _Aghrhh_! Nope! I got is, Mrs Belladonna! Thanks!" Jaune barely managed out between heavy grunts as he heaved the heavy chest up the stairs to be delivered to Ghira's conference room. -It was his job to carry the damn thing.

Ghira had headed out earlier in the morning, apparently, and it was the unfortunate duty of Kali's to give Jaune his duties for the day. In fairness, she had offered to change the duties to Jaune helping her with some shopping but Jaune knew his current world very well and that would probably end up in a situation at least faintly sexual.

Whilst the woman was a fantastical beauty, the wrath of Ghira wasn't what he'd be afraid of if by some ridiculous circumstance they ended up kissing, it would be the thousand years of torture he'd receive from the ever so slightly sadistic daughter of his with the dangerous glint in her eyes that made him dash the notion.

"Just drop it in here, then?" Jaune called behind him as he began to set down the chest, with the weight of the thing, however, he tripped and slammed the chest into a nearby cupboard. "Ah, damn, sorry!" Jaune let out as the door blasted open and the sound of something dropping down to the floor could be heard.

"Jaune?! Are you all- oh..." Kali came in response to the sound and worry for Jaune but she stopped in her tracks when she saw something on the floor in front of her. Curious, Jaune followed the mother's gaze and his eyes fell upon a single item, a small black snood for a young child's neck. The style of which he'd seen before.

"This is..." Kali spoke before walking over and picking it up, she stared at it with a forlorn expression before bringing it in close to her face and identifying that unforgettable scent that she would instantly recognize. Jaune didn't know what to say to the woman but wanted desperately to console her.

"Ghira told me, about your daughter..." Jaune began, the mention of her instantly bringing Kali's eyes to him in surprise and she waited for him to continue. Jaune choosing his words carefully.

"That she is a clever, brave girl who stood up for what she believed in. I know that the White Fang has gone down a direction that's illegal and dangerous but, from the way Ghira was describing her. Blake sounds like she would definitely be smart and capable enough to cut off all ties with them, no?" Jaune suggested, knowing it was the actual case.

Kali seemed to ponder over what he had just said. She'd surely be suspicious as to how he'd come to such a conclusion after barely hearing of her but the words he was saying didn't sound intent on deceiving her. He was making a re assuring argument, Blake was always wise beyond her years and a situation like that wasn't implausible.

Then, if she had gotten out and managed to turn over a new life. She could have used her talents to do a great number of things, one of which being the possibility of attending an academy for huntsmen and huntresses...

Kali looked down at the boy who said such comforting things and very seriously considered something which gave her more hope for her daughter than she'd had in recent memory. A light feeling emerged within her and she couldn't help but let out a wide smile, then despite herself, began to let out a girlish giggle.

"Well, I could certainly imagine that. Thank you, Jaune." Kali spoke meaningfully to him with a tuneful sound to her voice as Jaune sat, happy to see that what he gently implied had made it through to her. He hadn't told her anything that was Blake's to tell but he'd given her a much needed hope and confidence, and with that, he smiled back.

"I think I'm going to visit Ghira where he's working, I'll be a few hours but if you wouldn't mind staying I'd love to make you some more tea before we let you go. I'm certain he would want to see you off as well." Kali announced as she turned for the doorway, with a nod from Jaune, she headed out and down the stairs, a fresh spring in her step.

"Well then, I guess I'll go find Blake!" Jaune thought as he walked out onto the house's balcony and scanned the ground below for any sign of the faunus. To his confusion, however, she was nowhere to be found.

A low grumble sounded from the sky and Jaune looked up to see a collection of grey clouds forming. He immediately had a bad feeling as he moved back inside, grabbing an umbrella before heading out onto the streets of Menagerie in search for her.

* * *

"Blake! Blaaaake!" Jaune called out as he ran, earning him a great many odd stares as he passed but he paid them no mind. Blake going missing when it was about to rain was an incredibly bad omen and he just wanted to see her.

He searched all over, across the busy streets and past all of the stalls, in and out of the exotic housing and beside the boats at the dock, he ran to these places all the while calling out her name. The sound of the rain growing heavier merely encouraged his feet to run faster as he continued his search.

Just when he was about to try calling her again, however, he found her, sitting, leaning against a tree in the middle of a green park. With book in hand, she sat, though for the first time ever in his experience, she wasn't focused on the pages. Her eyes were trailing elsewhere.

Following her gaze he saw it, a family of three by a set of swings, the child in the middle holding both the parents' hands as they walked along with her, skipping along in a new-looking raincoat. Their laughter echoed over to where Jaune and Blake watched and the teen boy looked down at the studious girl and connected the dots.

"Blake." he spoke in a quiet, soft tone. Blake looked up at him in surprise and despite the fact she was sheltered underneath the foliage of the tree there was still a bead of water upon her face. Spreading down from her eye to her cheek. She didn't reply but she didn't need to, Jaune reached out his hand and waited patiently for her to take it and stand herself up.

"Let's get you home." with that, he pulled out the umbrella and kept his hand in Blake's before beginning to walk back the way they came. Neither of them said anything but somehow... the atmosphere was nice, warm, even. The silence was a comfort, one Blake was used to, but now she was sharing it with another. She would occasionally drift outside the umbrella but she'd soon step back even closer into Jaune.

Quietly, they made it back to Blake's old home and walked up to the stairs. Blake stopped still at the steps but with a tightening of Jaune's hand around hers, she lifted her foot and made her way up, trailing just behind Jaune as they entered the large house.

Blake found herself looking around at all the walls, furnishings and photos that she remembered, an odd mix of guilt and nostalgia forming inside her as she remained expressionless on the outside. Leading her upstairs, he let Blake lead the two of them, walking together into a brightly lit room with mostly windowed walls and a single double bed.

Letting go of her hand, Jaune took a couple steps forward and ran his hands along the duvet, it was clearly not used often but it was perfectly kept. The natural lighting of the room was dim and grey but it somehow fit and was soothing, in a way.

The rain was pouring hard down outside. The sound of it tapping against the window was rhythmic and filled the room. Blake was standing there, drenched. Without a word, Jaune approached her and laid his hands upon her bare shoulders. She stiffened slightly at his touch but didn't look up at him as he felt a pang deep in his heart.

Firmly but gently, Jaune pulled her into his form and hugged her close, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she allowed herself to be embraced, not moving to hug him back for fear of breaking out into tears.

"Jaune... would you be proud of me as a daughter?" she asked out of the blue, her voice muffled slightly but the resonating emotion in her taciturn tone clear as day, she lifted her hands and clutched at the back of Jaune's hoodie as she asked this and he held her tighter still, wanting her to feel safe.

"I'd be wondering just what I had done to deserve such a brilliant and beautiful girl. I'd also be making plans to fend off the boys who would fall for you in packs." Jaune spoke with faux aggression as Blake, despite herself, let out a small laugh at that. Slowly, she lifted her hands and wrapped them around him in return and the two lingered in comfortable silence.

"Then... could you give me a kiss on the cheek?" Blake asked, Jaune feeling her head turn on his shoulder as she softly spoke the request, her breath tickling Jaune's ear as she spoke, her gentle tone and that combining to send shivers down his spine as Jaune suddenly became aware of Blake's warmth in his hands. "I want to feel..." she trailed off.

"Sure." Jaune responded simply in a kind voice, deciding to gratefully heed her request. Whilst keeping her in his arms, Jaune turned his face and moved in with his lips, finding Blake's cold, yet smooth cheek and planted a kiss upon it. Lingering for a moment before removing his lips as he felt Blake's warmth increase.

Jaune moved back his head to face Blake who released a small smile at his coaxing, she playfully touched her nose against Jaune and they both smirked and she spoke.  
"Now, could you kiss me on the lips?" she asked whilst bashfully lifting a shoulder, Jaune nodded slowly before leaning in and the two met lips once again.

They locked lips and Jaune heard Blake's breath hitch in her throat as he put effort into comforting her with the kiss, enjoying the taste of her slightly wet lips as she kissed him back slowly, the two remained gently kissing for a short while before Jaune pulled his lips back to see Blake sporting a small blush as she lifted her hand to his hair.

Her smile lifting his soul, Jaune reached behind Blake's head and combed her hair out of the way before gently undoing the black bow that lay upon her head. Blake eyed him in curiosity for a moment before he lifted his face and laid his lips upon Blake's right ear and delivered a simple but lasting kiss upon it as it twitched adorably in response.

"Jaune, _mphnn._ Would... would you stay with me, for a while, here?" Blake asked him in a whisper, the wording simple but the implication all too clear as she ran her hands through Jaune's hair before landing them upon his cheeks. He lowered his eyelids in an adoring but caring gaze.

"That kind of thing, wouldn't you rather do it with someone you-?" Jaune's question was cut short by one knowing look from Blake, with one look from her vibrant yellow eyes there was a silent conversation between the two of them. Jaune slowly nodded in acceptance.

The two teens remained in close contact as their hands began to wander, Jaune's up to Blake's back and then reaching down lower as Blake laid her hands upon Jaune's shoulders then tenderly up to his neck. All the while their lips slowly inched closer to one another, wishing for re-connection until finally, they were locked in a loving kiss once again.

Jaune hugged Blake closer as they began to deepen their kiss, Blake being the first to include her tongue as she ran it along Jaune's lips, the teen boy easily allowing her access as she entered his mouth with her tongue. She actively explored Jaune's mouth, running her hot tongue over the roof, along his teeth and then finally entwining it with his own.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, but neither struggled for dominance, only fighting to convey meaning and deepen both their pleasures as Jaune's tastebuds were full of Blake's taste. Her saliva fell into his mouth as he, too took the opportunities to cross over and enter her own steamy mouth with his tongue, their lips working all the while.

When Blake returned her tongue deep within his mouth, Jaune took the opportunity to close his lips around her tongue and suck down on it. Not only did her relish in feeling her tongue between his lips, he sucked energetically on it and tasted it whilst also playing around with it with his own tongue.

With Jaune worshipping and tasting her tongue within his mouth, Blake let out a muffled moan of pleasure, her lips pressed up against the side of Jaune's as her captured tongue was adored. When he finally released hers, Blake repaid the favour and invited Jaune's tongue into her mouth to give it the same treatment.

Within their tongue play, Blake had begun to walk into Jaune, pushing him backwards as they kissed deeply and passionately, Jaune's legs eventually meeting the end of Blake's old bed as he fell down onto it, Blake falling with him as they engaged in the heavy, saliva filled exchange.

Parting her mouth from his in her new position of above him on the bed, the string of saliva remaining between them was visible, Blake brought forward her finger and picked it up before entering her finger into her own mouth and sucking down on it. Jaune rose his hand to her cheek in the moment and Blake did something unexpected.

Taking his hand against her cheek, Blake turned to face his arm and stuck out her tongue before bringing it forward and delivering a series of playful, cat-like licks up and down his arm and up to his palm as the soft but slightly rough feel of her tongue upon him sent pleasure coursing from his arm to his entire body. Then, one by one, Blake took Jaune's fingers and placed them into her mouth to suck.

"Blake, your tongue..." Jaune let out mindlessly as the faunus expertly slathered over his fingers, each immediately missing the warmth of her mouth when they were removed until the removed the final finger and looked down at Jaune, her tactic to arouse him having worked wonders as he stared up at her wistfully.

"Jaune... do you want... do you want to see?" Blake asked as she lifted her upper body up, straddling Jaune as she held the buttons to her black buttoned vest.  
"I want to see all of you." he answered honestly. Her eyes widened but obediently she undid the buttons and pulled off the black material, leaving only the white top which covered her chest.

Her midriff now exposed, Jaune lifted his hands and touched upon her slim, alabaster skin, feeling the heat and softness of her athletic stomach as he enjoyed every moment of contact. Knowing that she wasn't finished however, Blake pulled up the white fabric of the top, revealing the black bikini bra that Jaune had seen earlier.

With a look of confirmation from Blake, Jaune reached his hands behind her back and undid the fastening, the straps falling loose and Blake doing nothing to stop it as it fell past her chest, revealing Blake Belladonna's upper half in all its grace.

There, Blake's breasts, the de-saturated grey lighting of the room only served to add to Blake's elegant, monochrome beauty as he looked over her soft, white mounds. They were moderately sized but the shape of them was impeccable, that and the pink colouring of her nipples attracting Jaune's eyes as he took in the sight for all it was worth.

Jaune slowly reached up his hands and hesitated before laying his right upon her left breast, she instantly let out a breath as her shape filled his hand perfectly. The softness and form to her elastic breast was incomparable as he worked at it carefully, Blake's breathing getting harder as he did so.

" _Ahn_!" Blake let out as Jaune launched a surprise attack by latching onto her free breast with his mouth and begun to run his tongue around her areola and sucked gently upon her nipple as Blake ran her hands through his hair. Jaune reveled in the taste of Blake's hot flesh as he felt both nipples harden with his contact.

" _Blake..._ " Jaune let out when he retracted his mouth, laying back down to gaze upon the sight of Blake breathing heavily, heaving her glistening wet breasts up and down hypnotically before him. Feeling himself harden from underneath her, he felt the urge to go further and he took hold of her waist. "May I take them off?" he asked.

With a slow but definite nod from Blake, he reversed their positions, having Blake underneath him as he took in the sight of her breasts bouncing with the movement. Now, though, was time to focus on the lower half. Looking down at her tight shorts he reached forward and unzipped the front, feeling the warmth of the area beneath upon his fingers.

Pulling the shorts all the way down and off her legs, Jaune then laid himself down and pressed his mouth against the black fabric concealing Blake's area.  
"Oh, _Jaune, I- ahn!"_ she let out as Jaune began to suck down on her underwear, feeling the thin fabric instantly wetten upon the touch of his lips as he serviced her.

Running his fingers underneath the fabric of the tights on either leg, Jaune would switch to laying kisses upon her shapely thighs and the whole area around Blake's crotch as he was spurned on by the sounds of her calling his name and the red faced huntress beginning to pant.

Eventually, Jaune pulled off the black underwear, leaving Blake clad in only her iridescent black and purple tights, feeling the aesthetic of it more erotic than her being stark naked. Jaune took a moment to look over and then appreciate the pure beauty of Blake's naked form, the girl biting down lightly on her finger as she looked down at him with a dream like expression.

Blake struggled to contain her voice as the speed of Jaune's licking increased, his tongue sliding in between her folds as he dug inside, lapping up her liquids in the process. Unable to restrain her body movements, Blake wrapped her tight covered thighs around Jaune's head and brought his mouth and tongue deeper down inside her.

Now allowed much more access, Jaune was inventive with his tongue movements, keeping Blake on the urge of cumming the whole way through as her staggered moans would suggest. "N-No, Jaune! I'm going to-" Blake let out in a harsh whisper, Jaune understood but only increased the ferocity of his tongue action, making Blake cry out loud.

" _Ahhh! Jaune, you- I'm!_ " Blake let out before she released her liquids over Jaune's face before she laid back on the bed and took a good couple moments to catch her breath as the waves of pleasure rolled over her one after the other.

After a few moments, Jaune placed a hand on either side of Blake's heaving torso and lifted himself above her so that his face was directly above hers.  
"Blake, can I put it in?" he asked her seriously, having taken off his hoodie and jeans and allowing Blake sight to his bare self. She looked down at him and her eyes widened upon seeing it but after a small while, she nodded.

"Yes, I want to." she whispered sensually as blood rushed around Jaune. Positioning himself with his waist pressed up against Blake's mostly bare lower body, he took his member and held it gently at Blake's entrance. Looking up to her a final time, she nodded once again and closed her eyes in brace. Slowly, he began to enter her.

Blake made a pained expression as he penetrated her, his size feeling so much larger down there as she felt her insides part. She gripped the bedsheets on either side of her as a spurt of blood came out from where she and Jaune were connected. Jaune stopped in his tracks as she let out a gasp and waited patiently whilst her breathing steadily died down.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked, fully prepared to pull himself back if Blake was having second thought but she shook her head from side to side as her eyes opened.  
"I-I'm fine, just give me a few seconds. I- I want you to continue." she expressed with utmost honesty as Jaune waited, still feeling the incredible heat of Blake's insides.

"Okay, please move... how you like..." Blake spoke slowly as Jaune let his hand lightly run across her cheek lovingly before he began to steadily pick up the pace. Blake began to make small noises as Jaune moved further down within her with each thrust. The tight sensation of Blake's was mind numbing for Jaune as he moved deeper inside.

Feeling the need to stimulate her elsewhere in order to ease the process, Jaune ran his hands once again up Blake's midriff before landing them upon her moving, beautirful breasts and began to work his hands over them again, slightly pinching her nipples between his fingers as Blake began to finally moan with pleasure.

Remembering the unique pleasure he'd received from earlier, Jaune removed one hand from her breasts and instead brought it up to her lips, allowing two fingers to slide into Blake's mouth as she immediately proceeded to kiss and lick them as Jaune felt the wet touch of her tongue with his fingertips.

The three combined sensations spurred Jaune to intensify his thrusts, them becoming deeper and faster as Blake let out muffled moans. Her pained expression soon turned to one of serenity with her eyes restfully shut and her mouth agape from subtle gasps. Soon enough, her hips began to get involved with the action, moving upwards into Jaune's thrusts.

Eventually, Blake got into the rhythm, any indications of pain on her side removed as she laid her hands upon Jaune's chest, her eyes open half lidded as she moved her hips from below. Her movements became more dramatic and defined. Jaune's pleasure was, too, increased exponentially as Blake got more and more into it.

Turning Jaune over, Blake began to ride him with increased intensity, letting her long hair fall downward aside his face as she bucked her hips downward, taking in Jaune's entire length as they both moaned in pleasure.

The sight of Blake's breasts bouncing energetically above him and her pure white skin that had beads of sweat around it now enticed Jaune as the two moved their hips in tandem, Jaune moving up into Blake as she crashed down onto him. This time Jaune was on the verge as the incredible pleasure coursed throughout him.

Moving his hands to her waist, Jaune took hold and used it to thrust even deeper inside of her, feeling himself reach a depth like never before as Blake moved her hands down to Jaune's shoulders and held on tight. They remained vigorously thrusting into one another as Blake's moans bounced off of the walls unlike before.

For a few moments, Jaune lifted himself up slightly, Blake's form collapsing onto Jaune's, their bodies being pressed right up against each other. Her breasts he felt against his chest and her thighs pressing right down into his crotch as her hips kept moving as up above the two engaged in an instantly deep and torrid kiss as they ravished each other.

The heat and passion spiked as Jaune wrapped his arms around Blake, still keeping his mouth locked onto hers as he thrust up from behind, digging deep inside Blake as he kept her still with his arms. Blake let out a deep moan into his mouth as he tangled her tongue with his, Jaune feeling Blake climax again at that very moment as she was taken over by Jaune's thrusting.

Feeling himself edge closer and closer to climax, Jaune changed their positions, placing Blake in his lap but facing outward and wrapping his arms around her front and pulling her into his form as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Blake's cries were now open to the air as she felt Jaune's arms wrapped around her and his member pleasuring her deeply.

"Blake, oh, fuck, _Blake!"_ Jaune cried out as he finally moved Blake down onto the bed once again, entering her faster and deeper, ending back up in missionary for the final stretch as Blake, too cried out, having orgasmed once again. Jaune was soon after, delivering a swift few final thrusts before at the last minute he pulled out and released out onto Blake's toned stomach.

The two remained where they were, both breathing heavily and looking deeply into each other's eyes in the afterglow of the passionate love making. Jaune couldn't help himself from leaning down and delivering a kiss onto Blake's inviting neck before pulling back. Blake smiled at him before lifting herself up and returning the favour.

However, in Blake's case, she sucked down hard upon his neck and left a lovebite on the left side of his neck before landing back down and smirking up at him.  
"I've left my mark." she spoke proudly with a half lidded expression as Jaune shook his head with a smile, inwardly reminding himself to cover that up later.

* * *

"I'm going to have it made into a necklace, the amethyst." Blake spoke suddenly, alerting Jaune as he looked up from where he was getting changed back into his clothes, Blake stood there, zipping up her tights, her underwear still on but it still being a nice surprise that she was now okay with Jaune seeing her change.  
"As much as it would inspire jealousy, I want to wear it." she stated simply with a small smile.

"I'm the same, I want you to wear it." Jaune responded, and with an affirmative nod from Blake, that was settled.

Once the two of them had finished getting changed, they figured it was about time they headed off to the airship back to Beacon. Making their way down the steps of Blake's old household, they both stopped once they hit the bottom. Turning around and taking a last look at it, Jaune turned to Blake.

"Your mom will be mad, she wanted to make me one last cup of tea." he joked as Blake sent a sidelong smirk his way before Jaune's expression shifted to serious.  
"Are you sure you don't want to meet with them?" Jaune asked, making absolutely sure that they would leave the island without anything to regret.

Blake merely shook her head and took a lasting, nostalgic look at the place with an expression lacking any of the pain or guilt from before.  
"Now I know that I will be ready and willing when the time comes, I can be content with that for now." Blake mused with conviction behind her words, Jaune looked at her warm expression for a few moments before nodding with a smile.

"Well then, let's get going. Oh and by the way, pulling up your hood doesn't hide your neck that well." Blake chided before turning away as Jaune, in a panic, tightened the straps of his black hood and tried his best to pull it round before he ran to keep up with the faunus who was smirking back at him.

All the while, a doting mother watched from a balcony and sipped her tea quietly as she smiled out at the two of them, a weight lifting from her heart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that rather different chapter. Did you enjoy the focus on the build up in this one? Please leave a review or PM with any thoughts or who you'd like to see next. Thank you for reading!**

 **(also shout out to Sir Deadpool for suggesting turning an amethyst into a necklace)**


	17. A Perfect Match

**Annnnd here is the LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Focusing on Weiss this time around, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss carefully began to make her way down the expensive looking staircase, clad in a luxurious pair of designer pajamas she didn't remember wearing to bed the night previously as she made her way down. She stopped when she caught eye of someone.

"Ah, you're looking particularly radiant this morning." spoke a young man dressed in a dark navy three piece suit, he looked up at her with a bright smile with warmth in his bright blue eyes. Weiss had to blink twice as she looked upon the well spoken gentleman that bore a striking resemblance to-

"Jaune?" she asked as there was a sudden pitter patter of footsteps and in from the other room came running in a small girl with platinum blonde twin-tails and a miniature black dress who then jumped into her father's open arms as he swung her into the air, the two of them letting out a warm chuckle.

"Ophelia~ I get you're excited for your mother's opera but we still have to attend the dinner with the other famous and well established families first!" Jaune spoke with a mirth full tone as the girl in his arms giggled enthusiastically within his embrace.

"Hehehe okay daddy! But first, shouldn't mommy have a taste of your extra special breakfast?" the little girl exclaimed happily as Jaune tried to shush her at the last second but couldn't stop her revealing it. With a relenting sigh, he looked up to Weiss with a bashful expression.

"Sorry, I just thought since it was a special occasion I'd break out the waffles with the strawberries and almond sauce, a pitcher of iced tea and the fresh fruit salad." he admitted as Weiss's eyes widened, remembering the dream breakfast that she had found herself fantasizing about quite often when she was hungry. Feeling slightly suspicious, she tested it.

"...with decorated doilies on the table?" she hazarded and as expected, Jaune nodded like that was natural. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

Okay... this was a dream. Suddenly a thought occurred though, perhaps one final test wouldn't go amiss?

"So, d-darling. How about our traditional morning kiss?" Weiss spoke, trying to play the part as Jaune, her husband, sported a loving smile before putting Ophelia down.  
"Well okay~ it's only natural after all. Ophelia, go practice your Bach, okay?" the little girl ran off as the refined Jaune began to walk up the stairs to Weiss.

"Come here, my dear darling snow angel." Jaune expressed as he came closer and closer. Weiss gulped nervously but nonetheless pursed her lips.  
"Here I come..." he spoke as he grew closer, inch by inch, moment by moment until-

* * *

"MNHRRPH!" Weiss let out as she woke up with a start, finding herself with her lips all over her favourite pillow. With a sigh, she placed it down beside her and turned herself over in bed.

Just... what was with that dream? Honestly, she knew where part of it was coming from deep down, but she had no idea she was considering things as vividly as _that_.  
Checking the time on the wall clock in the RWBY dorm room, she let out a small gasp. 4:50 AM. She immediately crashed back down onto her bed and tried to return to slumber for the school day ahead.

Still, easier said than done with such idiotic schoolgirl thoughts not leaving her be. She groaned into her pillow case, she just had to put Jaune out of her mind...

* * *

...slightly difficult to do when the attention was all focused on him.

It was lunchtime during the next school day and teams RWBY and JNPR had sat in their usual places in the cafeteria, ordered the food they got every day at the ordinary time. There were only three things different about today's lunchtime, and by such luck, all of them included Jaune somehow.

One, Blake and Jaune seemed to be incredibly close to one another as far as the seating arrangement went, that was new.

Two, Blake seemed to be happily sporting a brand new necklace with a dark purple gemstone in the center.

Three, Jaune was wearing a heavy scarf, seeming to want to conceal his own neck at all costs.

Of course, this was met with much suspicion from the entire group, well except Nora who just assumed they were changing up their styles for the new volume... whatever in the world that moment.

Whatever third degree the illusive cat girl had received about the origins of her necklace were brushed off with an explanation that it was sent from her home village, and didn't have anything to do at all with the Vale shopping trip she and Jaune embarked on... _for two days.  
_  
Whenever anyone mentioned Jaune's neck, or visible lack thereof, he would go silent or run away with all his might. When Nora had tried to take it off by force Weiss was quite positive she'd heard him hiss at her to get her to go away. Needless to say, questions needed answering but neither Jaune nor Blake seemed intent on fulfilling that duty.

As such, it was up to the bright and brilliant Pyrrha to shift the topic of conversation away from the mystery of the neck garments as she excitedly told the entire group about an event that Beacon was holding at some nearby pitches, those who turned up to represent the school earning extra credit for their basic training module.

Of course, having heard the words 'extra' and 'credit' together, Weiss was immediately up for it... until, that is, Pyrrha explained what the activity entailed...  
Soccer. Or as that Scarlet David guy or Velvet might say, football. For someone of Weiss's... well everything, of course this was a turn off point.

However, as a professional huntress, this was merely a hurdle, one as capable and professional as her would be able to overcome easily, she was sure all her supportive friends agreed with her on that.

"Okay, I'll be captain then. Yang, do you think you would be up for playing? What about you Nora?" Pyrrha began.

"Hey." Weiss called out.

"I'm up for it, but didn't Nora say she was in supervised study for that day because of the last mid term?" Yang agreed as Nora's face fell into despair.

" _Hey."_ Weiss repeated, still being ignored as a vein appeared in her forehead.

"I'll play in her place then, and maybe I could get Coco to join as well, I remember Velvet saying she enjoyed sports." Blake added.

"Excuse me?" growled Weiss.

"Oh, excellent then! This team is coming together quite nicely!" Pyrrha announced cheerily as the heiress slammed her hands down onto the table.

" _Will you insolent reprobates listen to me?_!" Weiss's patience broke as she yelled out, causing all on the table to stop what they were doing and turn toward her as she eyed them crossly. "What about me?" she asked in a vexed tone.

"Uh, Weiss, you playing is... well, is it really your kind of thing?" Yang asked carefully whilst scratching the back of her head bashfully, looks being exchanged by the other girls between themselves and the heiress who stood apart from them as she looked to them with surprised and perplexed eyes.

"Wha- Of course I could play! I simply require someone to present me with the manual." Weiss stated indignantly as she crossed her arms. Wry smiles were present across the girls of RWBY as Weiss pouted. Adorable as it may be, Jaune still felt kind of bad for her.

"Hey, I'm sure Weiss would pick it up pretty easily. She's a trained huntress, after all." Jaune offered, taking the stand for Weiss as the other girls seemed to consider his words, surely it wasn't much of a stretch to say she could pick up a sport with how fit she was. "You understand the basic concept of the sport, right?" Jaune asked her.

"W-Well that's obvious, I may not have actually played before but when it comes to picking up a kit and dribbling over to the basket, I can easily score some strikes for the squad. Besides, it's one game so only forty five minutes, if there are only four sets of course." Weiss rambled incoherently with faux confidence as she was met with blank stares.

"O-Okay... maybe she needs guidance. But we can probably get someone to coach her, right?" Jaune's words slipped out without thought as mere moments later all eyes turned to him and he knew what he'd just accidentally walked into by opening his mouth.

"W-Was I that wrong?" the heiress asked, clueing into the trouble ahead for Jaune as they decided to spend the next week in intensive training.

* * *

Now if there were a slight caveat to the training process that didn't lie within Weiss's seeming inability to comprehend the apparently 'pointless' complexities of the sport, it was the attire she was in.

It was... her in shorts cut just near the top of her elegant thighs. A loose short sleeved, black and white football shirt and the standard shinpads beneath monochrome football socks and an expensive looking pair of boots, as expected. The gap between this and her usual attire was quite something to see.

Combined, she did look a tad out of place. Though the determination mixed with annoyance present upon her face was pretty in line with professional athletes as she once again stood apart from Jaune, who was playing as the goalkeeper.

"Ugh, we are getting nowhere with simply shooting again and again. Why aren't we trying receiving like the others?" Weiss whined, true enough Weiss had talked herself into being one of the strikers and this was what they were focused on but when it came to receiving the ball...

Jaune's eyes tracked over the field as he caught sight of Yang leaning back to receive a passed ball off of her large chest before it bounced down to her feet. With a complicated expression, he turned back to Weiss and found his eyes investigating the area hidden beneath her football top as he tilted his head.

"...Wouldn't it hurt?" he asked quietly but Weiss looked dead at him with a sharp, narrow gaze and crossed both of her arms over her chest.  
"What exactly are you implying by that, Jaune?" she returned with barely veiled irritation as Jaune dismissively waved his hands with an apologetic smile.

"Let's just focus on striking. I know you're not used to flat heels but just remember to hit with your laces." Jaune instructed, honestly he hadn't played soccer before but he did a quick internet search at the beginning in order to at least appear a competent instructor so Weiss would take him seriously.

"I am perfectly able. Just watch." Weiss commanded him before glaring down at the white and black ball at her feet. Re adjusting her stance once more, Weiss moved to kick once again. Though, like before, just as she ran to take the kick she stumbled slightly and hit the side of the ball, resulting in it veering off course and harmlessly bouncing off the side of the goal.

"This is so vexing! Are you sure I can't use my rapier?" Weiss looked at Jaune hopelessly as he smiled sadly at her. Repeating the same thing over and over wasn't going to get them anywhere, but then what were they to do?

"Weiss! Like this!" Called out a friendly voice from across the pitch, they both turned to see Pyrrha waving with a ball by her feet before she reeled back her foot and followed through with a kick that landed perfectly and sent the ball flying at high speed up into the air, flying across the field and causing Jaune to duck out of the way as it entered the goal.

"That was... incredible..." Jaune let out as Weiss sent a look of utter disbelief back to the nonchalant spartan as she smiled wildly back at her, glad to have given a good demonstration for Weiss. The heiress, however, was more irritated by the immeasurable gap between the two huntresses as she snapped back to Jaune.

"Oh really? Maybe you'd prefer working with her, then?" Weiss pouted, turning her head to the side. Jaune let out a sigh as he was used to this kind of behavior from her, now though he thought he'd try to approach it from a different angle and tease her just a little.

"Come on. If I did that I wouldn't be able to see you in those shorts every day. Haha, just kid- _OOomph!"_ Jaune was interrupted as he felt something hard and elastic smack against his face as he instantly fell to the ground from the impact, a burning sensation present upon his forehead and nose.

"Don't say things like that so casually!" Weiss yelped with a red face from above the fallen teen as Jaune, gaining his bearings, slowly stood up silently with his hair covering his expression. Weiss began to panic slightly "...Was it too hard... are you erm, angry with me?" she asked as she stepped back.

"You..." Jaune began quietly as Weiss was slightly scared but all that was wiped away when his eyes shone out and he broke out into a excited smile "YOU KICKED IT RIGHT AT MY FACE! WHAT BRILLIANT AIM!" he yelped for joy as Weiss, too, seemed to take in what she had just done.

"Y-Yeah, I was angry at you and decided to focus on you rather than look at my feet and I guess it helped." Weiss remarked as she thought back on what she had done on instinct and began to grow rather happy with herself as well as Jaune who now felt compelled to continue with renewed vigor.

"Okay, try doing the same thing but aim for one of the corners of the goal, okay?" Jaune asked as she nodded quickly before getting back into position as Jaune rolled her a ball. Taking a deep breath, her focus seemed akin to that of when she was acting as a huntress going into battle. Her eyes now carried a certain sharpness to them.

After quickly correcting her footwork, Weiss took a step forward then drove her other foot into the ball, with more power and precision than before. Jaune had only enough time to spot that the ball was headed in the direction to the left as it came soaring towards it at a tremendous speed. Hearing the ruffle of the net, the ball had gone in.

"I... I got it in! I got it in the goal! Haha!" Weiss cried, turning to Jaune with a wide grin and agape mouth as Jaune too felt a sudden rush of happiness. Weiss ran over to him whilst laughing unlike ever before happily as he jumped to his feet.

In a moment of impulse, Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air, both of them letting out laughter as he spun her around in celebration. Slowing down, their laughing decreased into chuckles as they grinned at one another. Subconsciously, Weiss had wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You did it. I knew you could, now you just have to prove the others wrong." Jaune smiled at her as Weiss nodded, she giggled once more before she leaned down and planted a small kiss upon his forehead before pulling back and looking into his eyes. Both teens sported blushes but it soon became jovial as Weiss spoke up.

"Do you plan to keep your hands there permanently?" she asked as Jaune suddenly realized he'd been holding Weiss up with his hands cupping a certain part of her backside as the sensations suddenly became the dominant feeling running through him. Quickly, but gently, he let her down onto the ground with a nervous cough.

"S-Sorry, yeah. Well now all we need to do is make sure you can receive the ball, then you'll probably be good for the match." Jaune said cheerfully but Weiss's expression froze upon hearing that there was more to do afterwards.

"Receiving... is that when the goalkeeper rolls it to me like you've been doing?" Weiss asked with a risen eyebrow as Jaune's expression instantly darkened. His afternoon... was not over yet.

* * *

"Ughh, why are they only passing it to Pyrrha?" Weiss complained as she rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune offered her a supportive arm round her shoulder as he passed her a water bottle for her to take a drink from. "I can shoot too..." she mumbled as she leaned into him.

It was half-time and Weiss was feeling dejected, understandably so. Jaune made a point of sending daggers towards Yang after the buxome blonde had mysteriously angled most of her passes toward the feisty redhead rather than the rather annoyed snow angel beside him. Whilst he was happy for Pyrrha and the team...

"I know, I know. I sent a silent message to Yang that I think conveyed that she should give you your chance to shine. Either that or I'm going to murder her." Jaune half joked as he heard a slight giggle from the heiress. Receiving the intended response, he turned to smile at her and she reciprocated warmly.

There was a small silence between the two of them as they remained in close proximity, faces inches away. Jaune's eyes tracked down from her bright blue eyes downward and caught sight of her lips looking particularly radiant and soft today. They twitched slightly under his gaze and after a few moments they parted.

Weiss's eyes became half lidded as her lips opened, revealing a glistening tongue resting in her mouth as Jaune found himself being drawn in. Slowly, silently, the two teens began to close in on one another. Closer and closer, feeling the warmth of Weiss's breath as he, too, parted his lips and drew in until-

"Jaune, I need to borrow you for a second." Blake spoke suddenly as electric jolts surged through Weiss and Jaune, stopping them dead at the sudden voice. Jaune slowly craned his neck to see Blake had entered the tent where the drinks were kept and Jaune had Weiss sat down on a bench.

"A-Ah, okay. Yup, I'm free, not busy with teenage impulses or anything. What's the happs, B-Cat?" Jaune asked in a nervous ramble as Weiss averted her eyes and moved her hands to herself. Blake merely smirked at the teen's antics before walking over and leaning over to Jaune, her form still swaying seductively underneath the soccer kit.

"I just wanted a good luck charm for the second half." she spoke vaguely and before Jaune could question it- her lips were on his.

The kiss was so sudden and unexpected that when Blake sealed his lips with her own, his mouth opened wide, allowing her access to slide her tongue into his mouth and work it all over his as she engaged him deeply. Jaune had no idea how to react as Blake gripped his shoulders, rendering him no escape as she violated his mouth.

"Wh-Wha-What are you-!" Weiss let out as she stared at the graceful Blake leaning down and suddenly making out with her coach and her eyes darted around frantically before Blake's lips separated from Jaune's and she smirked at him. Without another word, she turned round and walked out of the tent, sexy sway intact.

"Th-That sneaky thief. I know you said you offered your semblance to us but that's still..." Weiss trailed off and Jaune could read between the lines as to what she was annoyed by. "I wanted to be the one today..." she said more quietly than a dropped pin but Jaune heard it and it tugged on his heart.

"I think, no, I know. Just now, I really wanted to kiss you, Weiss." Jaune told her truthfully as she turned back to him in surprise, her eyes wide and a light pink tint appearing upon her fair cheeks. "Would you mind?" Jaune asked as he rose a hand to Weiss's cheek and pushed her stray hair over her ear, feeling her soft skin beneath.

"...G-Go ahead, if you must." Weiss spoke without breaking eye contact as her lips parted once more, deciding to seize the opportunity this time, Jaune leaned in steadily. Their lips met in a swift motion and Jaune instantly felt her warmth as he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

As much as they had kissed in the past, he still found the softness of her lips incredible to the touch, feeling his own over them and the cool touch of her skin drawing him further in and focusing his senses as he locked lips again and again with the beautiful heiress, holding one of her hands in his.

The kiss began innocently and maintained a slow and steady pace, Jaune relishing the taste of her soft lips as he sucked on her lower lip, taking in her taste then engaging in a series of brief pecks against one another's closed lips to change up the pattern and keep them both engaged in the kiss.

Feeling Weiss unknowingly begin to poke her tongue against his lips that he opened them. Her tongue gently slipped in between his lips as he began to suck down on it, the wet and silky feel of her tongue enthralling his senses as he moaned slightly, sucking gently on her tongue all the while in pure and simple ecstasy.

Jaune opened his eyes to see Weiss similarly with a half lidded expression, the sight of Weiss looking wistful with her eyes gleaming and her tongue currently encaptured between his lips. He moved his face forward, taking the whole length of her tongue into his mouth and suckling on as he tasted her wet, hot saliva.

Feeling a surge of passion, Weiss began to move. Lifting her hands to the side of Jaune's face and pulling herself in closer to his form, from here she maneuvered her tongue by herself, exploring Jaune's mouth deeply and running across his teeth and wrapping around his own tongue, encircling and tasting it in a deep, heated kiss.

Their tongues entwined, Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck and took a turn to allow Jaune to ravish her mouth before she would then take her turn and actively grace his mouth with the presence of her tongue and passionately capture his lips. This would be followed by a mutual exchange of passion and saliva with a deep, but slow and steady kiss.

It was when Weiss was in the middle of servicing his tongue when she found her hands hovering near his belt buckle, slowly making their way to undo the leather and buckle when they were stopped in their tracks.

" _Weiss? The second half is starting where are you?"_ Came the small voice of Ruby Rose from outside the tent as Jaune and Weiss immediately separated, a string of saliva drawn between them before Weiss quickly regained her bearings, standing herself up from Jaune as the teen boy awkwardly replicated the procedure.

"W-Well, good luck for the rest! I'll be watching!" Jaune spoke in a complete mood shift as Weiss could only nod firmly with a scarlet expression before turning about and running off to meet with the other players. After watching her go, his eyes unwillingly travelling down to her shorts as she skittered off before he slapped himself and decided to head over to the stands.

* * *

"Whooo! Go Beacon! I believe in you!" Jaune cried out, having fancied himself quite the cheerleader as Coco, who was playing mid-field, looked up at him with a smirk and pointed a finger at herself in faux bashfulness as Jaune sighed before reluctantly nodding in confirmation he also meant her.

He saw her laugh before winking up at him and running off to continue. As much as he'd like to deny she still made his heart race with her mature, flirtatious side, that girl meant dangerous things for him when she tried. Still, he wouldn't let her sexiness get in the way of his cheering!

"Give me a tsun! Give me some ice! Give me a dere! That's our Weiss! _Gooooooooooo_ , Weiss!" Jaune had chanted a quarter way in and had promptly regretted it when he had caught a red faced Weiss giving him an icy glare that struck chords deep within him... He would cheer more quietly from now on..

The second had gone swimmingly well, whether or not that was due to Blake and Weiss both receiving his super powered luck before was something he decided not to dwell on.

Still though, Weiss hadn't had her big moment yet. Yang had followed through on passing over to Weiss, but luck couldn't help her when the oversized beast that resembled the Super High School Level Martial Artist came over to defend the goal. The poor heiress was beginning to scowl as the final ten minutes crept upon them.

The score was currently three-all and Haven had control of the ball on their side of the pitch. Something had to give otherwise Weiss would never live it down within her own mind. Suddenly, Jaune remembered something he'd seen online and had marveled at how lucky the guy was. Looking around he found a stray napkin which he began to fold.

Half-remembering how his sisters had done it when they were younger, he fashioned what seemed at the end to somewhat resemble an aircraft and eyed it carefully before pulling back his arm. Origami related cheating was playing filthy but he'd take long nights of retrospective moral contemplation over a moody Weiss any day.

"Search and destroy, little one." Jaune whispered to it before throwing the makeshift plane and watched it soar through the air before the wind happened to send it diving down towards the pitch. Lower and lower until closing in on one very specific individual, the giant defender blocking Weiss, jabbing the oversized monster of a girl in the eye.

The beastly girl let out a monstrous call as Weiss saw her moment, at that moment Pyrrha had the ball and Weiss made it quite clear what she wanted to happen.  
"Pyrrha! Pass it here right now, that is an order!" Weiss yelled from the other side of the pitch as the spartan girl merely looked up and smiled at the heiress before complying and delivering a heavy kick to the ball.

The soccer ball soared over to Weiss who narrowed her eyes in determination as she widened her stance. The ball fell and rolled quickly over to her as she stopped it with her foot, turned around and sent daggers at Haven's goalkeeper, the poor girl visibly letting out a nervous sweat under her gaze.

Swinging back her foot, Weiss delivered the kick, just as they had practiced beforehand. Jaune watched with a nervous but excited feeling as the ball was sent flying towards the center, before at the last minute curving in the air and landing in the upper right corner. There was a small silence before.

"YES! THAT'S MY WEISS, GO GIRL!" Jaune called out despite himself as the crowd, too, joined in cheering. Weiss too seemed to sport a relieved smile but she had kicked harder than she thought and thus lost her footing, sliding on to the ground and clutching at her ankle with a pained expression.

"Agh!" Weiss let out as there was an immediate murmur of concern throughout the spectators, Jaune felt his blood run cooler before he set off down the steps, working his way around the side of the pitch as some of the other players along with what appeared to be a medic began to surround and tend to the fallen heiress.

"It hurts there? It looks like you've twisted it slightly. Can you stand?" the female medic asked as Weiss clenched her teeth, attempting to put weight on the foot she had landed badly upon from where she sat. With a wince of pain and her arms beginning to shake, she shook her head. Yang went down to Weiss's level and laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm fine, fine. It just... stings a little, _ach!"_ Weiss let out as Yang looked at her with worried eyes, Pyrrha also going to her other side, seeming rather guilty having been the one that passed the ball to her in the first place. Weiss brushed off her concerns, however, reluctantly admitting she was the one who lost her footing by her own mistake.

"I'll get her back to the dorm." Jaune spoke up, having suddenly approached the group from behind and alerting the other girls to his presence. Weiss seemed surprised at the determination in his voice and couldn't respond but Blake, who trusted him at the word, allowed Jaune into the circle when he knelt down and took Weiss's hand in his.

"...Sorry about this." Weiss muttered quietly, not able to meet his gaze. She had messed up in front of the boy who had spent hours coaching after all, plus... it was _him._ Jaune merely shook his head at her and gave her hand a squeeze, causing her to look up and lock her gaze with his.

"Don't be ridiculous. That goal just now was amazing, Weiss, you're the star of the match. You just suffered a casualty. Now, let me help you out." he told her before sliding his forearms underneath her form and lifting her up into a bridal carry, surprised at how light she was as Weiss went scarlet red.

"H-Hey, Jaune you don't need to-  
"I'll be taking Weiss, good game, girls!" Jaune told the rest of the team before turning about and speedily walking off with a protesting Weiss still stuttering in her complaints as Coco and Blake eyed Jaune up and down with matching smirks, Pyrrha hoping she's okay and Yang wondering what it'd be like to be carried like that.

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Jaune announced as he cracked open the door to the RWBY dorm, Weiss in tow. She had gone silent after leaving the pitch, her face growing deep red as she wrapped her arms around his neck and had rested her head against his chest comfortably. Honestly? It was a little... extremely adorable.

"You didn't need to carry me the whole way..." Weiss complained but the way she gripped onto the fabric of Jaune's hoodie suggested that she wasn't entirely displeased with the special treatment as Jaune carried her into the room. Gently, and carefully, he let Weiss down onto one foot, keeping his arm supportively around her shoulders.

"You have epsom salts in your medical cabinet, right? You should dissolve a cup into the bath then bathe for at least half an hour, okay?" Jaune advised, remembering the home remedy from when his sisters had sprained their ankles in the past at home. Weiss nodded as Jaune walked her over and in to the bathroom, Weiss relying on him to hold her securely.

Once they had found the salts, Jaune had Weiss lean against the sink as he began to fill the bath with warm water. He made sure to test it as the bath filled, dipping his hand inside to ensure it wasn't getting too hot or dipping too low. He had a pretty girl to look after here, after all.

"Okay, I think it's nearly high enough. Weiss, could you pass me the-" Jaune turned around and his eyes froze as he saw Weiss in the middle of removing her football top, revealing the lacy light blue bra underneath, her alluring yet modest cleavage now coming into view as she and Jaune locked eyes momentarily.

"D-Don't look, I'm changing!" Weiss instructed, a blush upon her face as Jaune hastily complied, grabbing the cup of salt nearby and turning back round so she could continue to undress. As much as his teenage body fought for the opposite, Jaune tried to push the disrobing beauty behind him out of his mind.

Pouring the salts in, he observed them dissolve quickly and after testing with his hand once more, he was confident that the temperature was suitable. Now though, was when he didn't know what to do next. Feeling the heiress's presence behind him and hearing the tempting sounds of clothes hitting the floor, he let out a shudder.

" _...get in..."_ came a small voice and Jaune's ears instantly perked up, eager to pick up on what the soft spoken voice had said before it repeated itself.  
"Could you help me get in...?" she asked nervously, Jaune instantly gulping. Of course his heart leaped at the thought of it but then he considered something else.

...Was he meant to do that without looking at her?

Turning around, Jaune squinted his eyes, making his vision blurry as he approached where he thought the sink was. Reaching out with his harms he was surprised when he felt a feminine pair of hands land upon his arms and guide them around her. He instantly felt a rush of excitement and feeling Weiss's naked body against his, not seeing it making it even worse.

Steadily, he approached the bath whilst still not looking at Weiss. Once they had come to the rim of the bathtub Weiss pulled Jaune's hands down, landing them upon her waist as she steadied herself. Jaune's fingers instantly took in the amazing touch of her flawless skin and the heat emanating from her body.

Slowly he heard Weiss enter the bathtub, the water splashing against the sides as her warmth left his touch. Hearing her settle down into the water, Jaune was about to turn and leave. Fearing a certain rapier through his skull if he stayed longer than welcome, Jaune was about to turn and leave when he felt something tugging on his wrist.

Turning round with his eyes open, he locked gazes with Weiss who met his with intent, shining blue eyes that drew his attention. She didn't say anything but the way she was stretching out to him made her intentions clear as she pulled him slightly, drawing Jaune close to the edge of the bath tub. Slowly she moved her hands to the hem of his hoodie and began to pull up.

Complying to her request, Jaune helped remove his hoodie and tee underneath. Leaving a silent Weiss to lay a finger upon his well toned chest before she closed her eyes and leaned forward. With a faint sound that echoed throughout the bathroom, she planted a kiss upon his chest.

"Come in with me..." Weiss asked him without looking up, then moving back into the bathtub as Jaune slowly undid his belt and removed his trousers. With Weiss in such a beautiful form and asking him that request, his heart and body compelled him to continue on. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was currently entranced by the heiress.

Stepping into the bath, Jaune lowered himself into the warm water, sitting himself opposite the heiress. It was at this moment that he looked straight ahead and was struck with the unrelenting beauty of the young woman in front of him.

Her clear white skin shone out in the slightly steamy surroundings, beads of water tracing down her skin and her ponytail still up but now somewhat looser as her crystal orbs stared back at him. Then lower down, he saw them, her exposed chest. Her breasts were breathtaking, perfectly shaped and gleaming as they rested above the water.

Underneath the water naturally he saw her lower half, the rippling image of her shapely legs pulled up to her knees as his eyes travelled lower. Down to her womanhood that was difficult to see due to the water and her legs in the way but he was well aware of Weiss's nakedness and that had already excited him immensely.

Looking down, Jaune saw Weiss's feet reaching over to him, and gently, he sat almost cross legged and pulled her injured foot into his lap. He saw her wince.  
"Does it still hurt?" he asked the girl who merely nodded in response. Looking down at it once more, he made a decisive action and planted a kiss upon her foot.

" _Ahn!"_ Weiss let out a small gasp as Jaune began pecking her injured foot with tenderness that, rather than tickle, sent electrical jolts running throughout her before he got his tongue involved. With much care, he ran his tongue along the topside of her foot before tracing it over to her ankle and sucked on it gently.

He didn't have a foot fetish... probably. But something about kissing and licking the proud heiress's feet seemed alluring to him and her reactions only served to intensify this as she shut her eyes. He was definitely not intent on hurting her as he began to kiss up her upper leg as well, delivering swift kissed upon her warm, lithe legs as he took in her natural scent.

He stopped when he reached her thigh, attaching his lips to the underside to suckle gently before he released them, looking up to Weiss. By this point she had a wistful expression present upon her face before she looked down at Jaune. Feeling the urge, he repeated her earlier action, leaning forward and planting a kiss upon her stomach.

Weiss visibly shuddered at the touch of his lips to her midriff and Jaune lifted his hand to her cheek, drawing in closer, feeling himself harden as he came nearer to her naked body. She stared back as him as he moved his thumb to her lower lip, touching and feeling their softness before delivering a swift kiss to her forehead.

"I'm happy you got to do the game, Weiss. I got to see a side of you that I didn't even know existed." he stated happily, leaning in for another kiss upon her left cheek. This time, however, Weiss averted her eyes from Jaune's and seemed to recall something before she spoke in a lower tone.

"The girl I'm supposed to be is a delicate princess, a figurehead. Is it really okay for me to express the different sides of me?" she asked, suddenly losing confidence. "I'm a Schnee, the heiress. If I don't keep up that image, if I don't conform to that ideal, then how can I call myself- _Mhnnnnf!"_ she was interrupted by Jaune sealing her lips with a kiss.

Taken by surprise by the sudden kiss, Weiss let out a confused, muffled noise. However, after a few moments, she relaxed and her eyes became half lidded. A few seconds later, Jaune released her lips and smiled at her. Weiss looked back at him, dazed and blinking.

"I want you to show me and everyone else everything that you are. You are beautiful on the inside and out. Don't ever be ashamed to show that." Jaune told her, smiling but fully serious. Weiss looked at him, taken aback, almost searching for any dis-ingenuity in what he said and thankfully finding nothing.

"Jaune... I love it when you say idiotic things like that." Weiss spoke whilst looking down with a small, undeniable smile as Jaune chuckled. He supposed that was the most honest gratitude he would receive from the heiress, and he was absolutely fine with that. Weiss felt up his neck and tilted her head.

"Blake... gave you this, didn't she?" Weiss asked, though rather than jealous, her tone seemed oddly resolute as Jaune nodded. Then he figured out why. With a sudden movement Weiss lurched forward and attached her lips to the other side of his neck and sucked down hard, leaving a hickey on his other side.

The feeling of her lips sucking down on his neck and the sight of her getting up slightly, allowing the water to trail down her slender and beautiful naked form, catching Jaune's eye. Satisfied that she had left her own mark, Weiss leaned back, smiling gleefully with a challenging raised eyebrow before she placed a finger on his chin and leaned in.

The pair began capturing one another's lips within the bath tub, the sound of the water splashing around as Weiss engaged him, now increasing the intensity by sliding her tongue in between his lips. Somehow, her lips felt softer now, the serene surroundings allowing him to focus on the sensations of Weiss's lips.

Feeling the heat emanating from her naked body, his hormones began to race. He explored her mouth deeper as they slowly settled in to a lengthy kiss. Weiss's hands came to hold his neck as she graced his mouth with her tongue, exploring it and starting to wrestle with his own as they exchanged saliva.

Eventually his hands begun to wander, laying his right hand upon her right breast. He felt her nipple harden between his fingers as he continued to knead her hot, soft breast. The elasticity of the smaller breasts was intensely pleasurable to the touch as his hands would brush up against her chest as well, almost feeling her heartbeat through her hot chest.

If he were to take a moment to appreciate them, their size wasn't any less erotic. They reacted to the slightest touch and felt incredible to the touch, smooth and soft and filled with an intoxicating warmth. Like before, Weiss thrust her tongue into his mouth to suck down upon as she let out a moan before the two mouths separated.

Leaning down, Jaune captured her left erect nipple in between his lips and sucked down on it. Weiss let out a gasp and ran her hands through his hair as he suckled down, breathing in her angelic scent as he did so. He tasted the warm, elastic flesh between his lips as he managed to suck in and taste her breast. The texture was sublime.

Following the course of events, Jaune pulled Weiss's form closer, touching her wet, cool back and brought her in. Their mouths remained interlocked as she rose up, resting her hands upon his shoulders. He ran his hands over her back as their kiss got deeper and wetter, enjoying the touch of her warm skin upon his fingertips and palm.

Their tongues twirling around one another, Jaune allowed his hands to explore, moving them down and taking hold of her supple ass cheeks. Weiss moaned into his mouth as he squeezed down. Her ass was more voluminous and fuller than her chest and allowed him to grab and grope the elastic texture as he squeezed her behind.

He circled round her areola with his tongue before sucking down, Weiss bringing his head further into her chest when he did so, letting out a throaty moan. He then moved onto the other one, kneading the wettened nipple with his other hand as Weiss's breaths became staggered and rebounded off of the walls.

"Oh, god, Jaune come here!" Weiss spoke impatiently as she removed his mouth from her nipples, instantly filling it with her tongue and delivering a series of swift and passionate kisses. She captured his lips with sensational ferocity, gifting him with her luscious lips as they overlapped his repeatedly.

Jaune's eyes shot open as Weiss shoved her tongue effectively down his throat whilst he felt up her behind. The soft, curvaceous mounds filled his hands entirely and he was taken with the sensations, squeezing and feeling the cheeks fervently as they engaged in the deep and torrid kiss.

Occasionally Weiss's bare breasts would brush against his chest as their lips barely left each other. In fact, Weiss made several high pitch muffled moans as she fought to maintain the kiss and used her hands to explore his body. At one point Jaune grabbed hold of both of her breasts and squeezed hard as Weiss opened her mouth to moan, allowing Jaune to excavate her with his tongue.

When they both had to stop in order to breathe, Weiss reluctantly separated her lips from Jaune's. The two remained in close proximity, panting quite heavily and staring deep into one another's eyes. After a few seconds for recovery, Weiss leaned forward and began to kiss his neck, then his collar bone, then down to his chest.

Reversing roles, Weiss delivered a few licks to his nipples before her tongue traced down further and further towards his crotch and her intentions became clear. Weiss's position was now leaning over his form with her hands on either side of his waist, her undercarriage now in full view to Jaune who reveled in the sight of her breasts and shapely waist above him.

"This is my first time doing this specific thing so..." Weiss spoke quietly with a flushed expression as with one hand she reached between his legs and took grip of his member from beneath the water, it instinctively hardening as her cool and soft fingers wrapped around his length sending pleasure coursing throughout him.

"...don't get disappointed if I don't do it well..." she muttered in a cute, shy fashion but any notion of him not receiving pleasure from her hand was blown away as she began to work his shaft up an down with a singular hand. She didn't have much of a technique but the feel of her hand upon him was more than enough.

"It's getting harder..." Weiss remarked to herself as her stroking continued, working his shaft in a steady rhythm as Jaune's head fell back. True enough, the stimulation to his manhood was unlike before, each touch of her dainty fingers around it send excitement and pleasure throughout him as she pulled up and down.

After steadily making it as hard as possible, Weiss moved in with her other hand. Now working with both hands she was able to cover more of his member, working one nearer the tip and the other pumping up down at his base with her delicate but determined hand movement.

Jaune found it hard to contain his breathing with the gorgeous, naked heiress working his manhood with both of her hands as he felt the pleasure gradually building up higher and higher. Still though, as he saw her moist lips part with her steady breathing, he began to crave for something more.

"Weiss... do you think you could-?" Jaune began but Weiss looked up and seemingly misconstrued his facial expression for discontent as her grip suddenly increased.  
"Wh-What? It doesn't feel good, then?" she asked with a slight animosity behind her blushing expression as Jaune's eyes widened at her unexpectedly tight grip.

"No, no, no, no ah! It feels really good, which is why I wanted to ask if you'd use your mouth-!" Jaune blabbered in pain as Weiss's expression shifted, her grip loosening.  
"...it feels good..." she whispered with her eyes darting downward listlessly before she began stroking him once again, moving both of her hands together.

"...Sit on the end, then." Weiss ordered him and Jaune knew not to look a gift heiress in the mouth and complied. Sitting himself on the back edge of the bathtub, he spread his legs and allowed Weiss to study him over before she crawled over to him, ending up with her face directly next to his crotch.

Feeling her hot breath upon his member, his excitement took the form of his member standing firm before the heiress as she took the shaft near the base with one hand. Leaning forward, Weiss pursed her lips, growing closer until Jaune felt the soft touch of her kiss down there and it sent a shuddering pleasure throughout him.

Following this, Weiss began to kiss all up and down it, keeping the kisses purely lips and only staying connected to the skin for a moment before separating. This built up anticipation within Jaune as with every kiss a new shockwave of pleasure was felt from him. When she lifted it and kissed the underside, he had to clench his fist to fight a moan.

As soon as she was confident she had kissed over most of his shaft, she brought her mouth to the underside of the base and brought out her hot, wet tongue for the first time and traced it from the bottom up the shaft, leaving behind a gleaming saliva trail as his member twitched, the euphoria of her tongue action coming through clearly.

"Y-Yeah Weiss, just like that, you are really good at this..." Jaune told her as she began to lick more and more, deliberately making the long trips all up and down his member again and again to make every part of it feel stimulated and soon his entire member was wet with her saliva. Now she wasn't using her hands, adding to the eroticism of it all.

This time, when she brought her tongue to his tip, she circled around it several times in succession, focusing the stimulation there before delivering a swift but stimulating kiss to his tip. She kissed his tip over and over before one instance, in which she kept her lips pressed against it, before opening her lips and sliding his head into her mouth.

Without warning beforehand, the feeling of his head entering the heiress's steamy and wet mouth overcame his senses as she began to suck down on it. Jaune's hands clenched the rim of the bathtub as she proceeded to run her tongue around his tip within her mouth, it sliding underneath the foreskin and pleasuring all around the head.

After about half a minute of this, Weiss felt compelled to move along and closed her eyes in focus before she pushed her face forward, beginning to slide more of his member into her mouth. Jaune let out a gasp as her mouth reached half way down before moving back, repeating this action as she sucked down and worked around with her restless tongue.

Strangely, as he looked down upon Weiss, her head bobbing up and down in his lap, her expression remaining pure with slight strains of effort, looking over her pure white back and her hands that dangled by her side as she pressed her body into the act, he found it more strikingly angelic than erotic.

That of course didn't diminish the sexual pleasure he was feeling, the stunning heiress going down on him was taking him deeper each time she went down and the warmth and wetness of her hot cavern was keeping him on the verge of climax the entire time as he fought back to elongate the experience.

Suddenly, a new surging impulse came to him. Steadily, he pushed himself upwards off of the back of the bathtub and stood himself up on his two feet. Weiss opened her eyes in confusion but didn't stop servicing him with her mouth as he reached down and laid his right hand upon the left side of her face, reaching around to the back of her head to get a hold.

Slowly, Jaune began to move his hips himself, pushing his member in between Weiss's lips and deeper into her mouth. Weiss didn't resist, allowing Jaune to take control as he steadied himself with holding her head and brought himself further into her mouth as she worked around with her tongue and sucked down with her lips.

Picking up a small amount of speed, Jaune began to steadily fuck her mouth, Weiss moving her hands to his thighs as she knelt before him. Jaune bucked his hips, feeling his testicles press up against her chin as he thrusted. At one point she slid her tongue underneath, allowing Jaune to rub down against it as he moved inside her hot mouth.

Weiss let out several gagging noise as he thrust deeper inside, nearing the back of her throat, saliva spilling out and coating his member, allowing for a smoother entry into her mouth. Weiss began to assist, moving her head forward to meet his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for him as he fucked her mouth in a steady, deep rhythm.

Occasionally he would brush up against her teeth, causing slight spikes of pain but rather from detracting from the experience, they served to excite him further. Maybe he was a masochist, or maybe it's because he had Weiss's mouth eagerly sucking around his member as he thrust deep inside so he didn't care, either way, he continued.

"W-Weiss... I think I'm going to..." Jaune spoke warningly when Weiss went all the way to the base, wetting his entire member as he felt her warm breath upon his crotch. Weiss seemed to understand what he meant by this and took over once he stopped thrusting, bobbing up and down fluidly on his member before including her hands again.

For the finishing touches, Weiss wrapped her lips around his head once more, working at his length with her hands vigorously as he grew closer. Pushing him over the edge, she moved her lips, sucking down hard on the underside of his member and then delivering a long lick from base to tip as Jaune let out a moan before climaxing, releasing over the heiress's face.

Having released, Jaune sat back down on the edge of the bath, breathing heavily as Weiss subtly took a finger and wiped some of the white material off of her face before placing it in between her lips. She recoiled at the bitter taste of it but strangely, she didn't exactly hate it either.

* * *

"No, no, no. In 'The Betrayer Queen' the adventurer courts the love interest into turning on her leader and they save the world. _Not_ the adventurer buys the ice cream vendor a house, you've translated this part entirely wrong." Weiss scolded as she sat shoulder to shoulder with her apologetic homework tutee.

"Sorry, sorry, I only got up to chapter seventeen so I was confused." Jaune confessed as Weiss sighed heavily before her expression shifted and she fiddled with her hair.  
"W-Well, then, I suppose I'll have to read it through with you and make sure you understand, then..." Weiss suggested whilst averting her eyes, secretly jubilant when Jaune agreed.

"Those two... did they always do their homework together?" asked Yang as she and the rest of RWBY minus the heiress, as well as Coco and Velvet, sat on an opposite table within the library. Blake looked up from her book, cracking a small smirk. Honestly, Jaune couldn't help raising flags wherever he went, could he?

"Huh?" came Weiss's voice as the heiress looked down at her scroll, seeing a familiar name pop up on the screen. The confusion was mixed with annoyance and slight anxiety as her finger pressed on the 'accept call' button and the Schnee Dust Company logo came onto the monitor.

"Hello?" she answered with a slight timidity in her voice as Jaune immediately looked to her in concern. "O-Oh, that? But I thought we discussed it and said we would put off talking about-...oh." Weiss's tone dropped, immediately alerting Jaune as the previous attitude of hers had been washed away.

"...I see. Well, I will fly over tonight then... Okay...Goodbye." Weiss ended the call on a solemn note, Jaune sensing a shift in her as he reached out a hand and laid it upon her shoulder in a concerned manner. He sent her a look asking what was wrong but she simply shook her head and stood herself up before turning round to Jaune.

"Jaune, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked hastily as his expression froze. Similarly Yang, Ruby and Coco sat slackjawed whilst Velvet looked up in slight panic, even Blake looking up from her book in interest at the sudden, unexpected development. Weiss went red faced when she realized what she had just announced.

"N-No! I don't mean it like, well I _do-_ but, you, I, we need to,- _AGH_ , nevermind just come with me!" Weiss let out as she took Jaune by the hand and guided him out of the library, leaving behind a table of very shocked and question filled huntresses who had no idea how to react.

* * *

"Ahhh gotcha. The ol' pretend boyfriend to avoid getting forcibly involved with another guy, classic." Jaune remarked as he sat across from Weiss in the small private jet that had been sent over to Beacon to collect the heiress. In the luxurious cabin, Weiss had divulged to him her true intentions.

"Yes... my father... saw the news of the football match and was worried it'd compromise an offer he made a wealthy landowner, one of the luxury cliffside estates and possible future deals in return for... me becoming involved with his son." Weiss stated, avoiding Jaune's gaze as she clenched her fists. "Father wants us to meet to ensure the landowner doesn't go back on his word."

Jaune sat back, taking it in. It made sense, in a way. If the son met and took a fancy to Weiss before the deal was questioned, then it was likely he wouldn't want to break it off afterwards. It made sense... a business move. Diplomacy, with Weiss's heart as a bargaining chip. He gritted his teeth.

"I thought... if I brought you home as my boyfriend, it might put off the negotiations, the fact you're an Arc would also help as father might consider pursuing that instead." Weiss explained with her head down. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't want to use you like this and making you pretend to have me as a girlfriend is..." Weiss spoke, her voice becoming frail.

"Hey..." there it was again, that self doubt, he gently placed a hand on her lap. "I'm just the tall, blond and scraggly guy, remember? And I get to be seen with a girl as gorgeous and wonderful as you on my arm. Besides, it's to help you." Jaune told her, earning a quick look of surprise from Weiss before she immediately concealed her expression, looking down.

"You're not scraggly..." she muttered after a few moments, remembering their first interaction as clear as day. She had dismissed him as a wannabe playboy who heard there was a Schnee attending that year and wanted to try and score some money and a girlfriend to show off to his mates.

Now her opinion of him was... considerably different. His lively attitude, unrelentingly kind personality and just enough idiocy to go to any means to help out those close to him. As much as she wanted to deny it, she wanted him to be around him more, to spoil her and to brighten up her day.

But of course, as soon as she had allowed her mind to linger on such thoughts...

"Miss Schnee, we have arrived. Your father has asked me to bring you to him as soon as you landed." an attendant spoke, coming in to the cabin as Weiss only just noticed that the plane had landed. She turned to Jaune who offered a supportive half smile before they both got up and made their way out of the airplane.

Once they had begun their walk through the crystal coloured hallways, Weiss interlocked her hand with Jaune's, joining him in stride. Jaune squeezed hers encouragingly as Weiss offered a wry smile in return. They had each other through this, at least.

* * *

"...Weiss. What exactly do you take your surname for?" asked the man glaring at the two of them from across the desk, sitting back in his armchair and letting his contempt bare itself through his eyes and tone as he spat the words at the two of them. All Weiss had done was meekly try to introduce him when she was interrupted.

"You are an heiress to the _Schnee_ Dust Company. A family enterprise, run by and founded upon a functional family. A family that does well to benefit itself, as family does. Now tell me, is it in the interest of family for you to go off on your own and pick up a pathetic nobody and say you want him instead of who we choose?" her father asked.

Weiss looked up at him with wide eyes, her eyebrows furrowing in disgust at the way Jaune had been described but as much as she wanted to deny his words she found her lips unable to form a sentence.

"I have elected you to be promised to a young man, a promise which will be very good for the family and the company. You know this, and yet you wish to compromise this by throwing it all away over some swordarm from the scrap-heap? Arc or not, this boy is not fit to be affiliated with this family, and you have already been promised to another." the father spoke in a commanding, icy voice.

"Well, I know that, father, I do. But I can't go into those negotiations when I already have a partner." Weiss attempted to reason, her voice faltering in places as the father's scowl relaxed, a risen eyebrow of faux confusion upon his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"That's simple then. Separate from him. Right this instant, end the relationship and don't speak to him after. He's of no use to us." her father reasoned, dismissively waving a hand at Jaune who was treated like less of a human in the conversation. Still, he kept his silence.

"No... I don't want to." Weiss spoke, with a look more crestfallen than Jaune had ever seen before. She stared at the ground with a single tear appearing in the corner of her right eye as she began to shake slightly. Her father merely tutted with disgust at the sight. Standing up from his desk he began to approach the two.

"What's that? You _don't_ want to play a helpful part in this family? You want to run off with some nameless vagabond, abandoning the ones that raised you? Honestly, what a selfish creature you have grown into." the father shook his head as Jaune's anger reached a boiling point, still, when he was about to speak-

" _What do you know about him?!_ In the short time I've known Jaune he's done more for me than you ever have! He's not a nameless nobody, he's someone very important to me and I won't allow you to disrespect him, Jacques!" Weiss returned with fire lacing her voice, using a first name rather than 'father' as she glared directly at him.

"You- How dare you-?" Jacques spoke as he came over, raising the back of his left hand with murder in his eyes. Weiss and Jaune shared a look that communicated a question, they both had been engaged in a rather intensive kissing session recently so surely they were due something in their favour.

As the world would have it, they were correct. On his way over to them, Jacques caught his foot on the carpet and stumbled. The hand holding pair expected him to fall to the ground in a heap but for some reason, he carried on unhindered. That... that wasn't the luck. Of course it had slowed him down but then...

What form had their luck taken? Would it be good luck from their perspective for the father to fall? No, it was more base than that, they wanted to prevent Weiss getting hit... so by Jaune's standards, what would be lucky would be a minor obstruction giving him enough time to-

 _*Smack*_

Weiss's eyes opened wide after shutting them reflexively at the noise. What she saw horrified her. Jaune was standing directly in front of her, his face to the side and a burning red mark upon his other cheek. Her heart nearly stopped.

Even Jacques seemed somewhat taken aback by the sudden action, looking down at his own hand and contemplating something before he looked back up to Jaune with the previous scorn now returned in full.

"You shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business, boy. You have no right to get in the way of me disciplining my child." Jacques told him authoritatively, distasteful of the boy's impudence. Still, he no longer had the energy to waste upon teaching Weiss a lesson and he hoped the boy made for a good example.

"...Jaune..." Weiss spoke in barely a whisper as she had one hand to her mouth, the other shakily rising towards the boy who tried to offer her a closed eye smile telling her he was fine. Jaune reached out to hold her hand but as soon as they touched Weiss stirred and turned to her father with ice cold hatred present in an intense glare.

"How _dare_ you lay a hand upon my friend! You foul, horrible man! I will not stand for this!" Weiss stamped her feet upon the ground and reached for her rapier as Jacques turned round on her with a renewed anger in his eyes. Weiss stopped when she felt an arm on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Weiss, let's just go cool down." Jaune told her, eyeing her sternly as Jacques watched Weiss carefully. Weiss kept her fierce steely blue orbs trained on her father.  
"But he-!" Weiss began but Jaune just shook his head, beginning to walk Weiss out the room, ignoring whatever snide remarks about impudence and manners came out from her father's mouth.

* * *

Slamming the door shut behind them, Weiss stood by it, Jaune walking over and sitting on the edge of the master bed. He looked around the beautiful, crystal like room with the refined furniture and decorated wardrobes, truly a room fit for an heiress.

However the expression Weiss was currently wearing, was not.

"H-He hit you... How dare he, how dare he do that..." Weiss muttered to herself as she looked straight down, speaking through gritted teeth. Jaune knew telling her to forget it would be pointless as she couldn't but he still didn't like seeing her like this. "You must hate me now..." she whispered in a broken voice, Jaune shot up.

"No, Weiss, no! I would never hate you, not now, not ever. You're far too important to me for that." he spoke in a definite voice as he stood opposite her, Weiss simply shook her head, however, small beads of translucent blue appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"You don't need me. You have Pyrrha, and the others. Yang is better looking than me and I know you get along better with Blake. If I'm not perfect for you then what do you need me around for?" Weiss had begun to cry. Jaune hated himself for making her feel this way and immediately began to approach her.

"Weiss, the only flaw I see in you is the fact you can't see yourself the way I do. You are strong, beautiful and though you try not to show it you care about everyone around you. Now, do you think I'm the sort of guy who'd lie about that just to manipulate you?" Jaune asked as he came face to face with her, taking hold of both of her hands.

"... _No..."_ Weiss conceded, letting Jaune interlace his fingers with hers on both hands as Jaune leaned forward and wiped away the tears that had formed underneath her eyes and then planted his lips against her forehead in a soothing kiss as Weiss let out a sigh. Allowing Jaune to keep his lips there for a moment before he pulled back with a small smacking noise.

"...Honestly... you'd say these kinds of things to anyone, wouldn't you?" Weiss spoke with a laugh despite her eyes still being teary and some shakiness in her voice. She brought her hands to Jaune's cheeks and brought him down to eye level as she rested her back against the door.

"You are definitely not just anyone..." Jaune told her quietly but firmly and lifted her hand to Weiss's cheek before they both closed their eyes and began to move in.  
Jaune's lips met Weiss in a simple, soft connection both of them enjoying that initial engage as they both controlled their breathing, their time.

Jaune laid his hands upon Weiss's shoulders as he kissed her, once again immersing himself in the soft, moist touch of her lips against his as they applied their lips upon one another again and again. Jaune felt the cold wetness of the tears that had stained Weiss's cheeks moments before, driving him on to keep adoring her lips.

Jaune tenderly curled his hand around Weiss's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss, her lips parting and allowing Jaune's tongue access to her mouth as he entered inside. Initially Weiss's tongue remained still, allowing Jaune to run his along hers as well as touch upon the roof and sides of her mouth before her tongue rose to play with his.

The two would entwine their tongues together openly, coating each other's with saliva and running their textures all across it before their mouths would close together into an internal kiss that allowed Jaune to get a sweet taste for Weiss's lips and feel her warm mouth upon his own as they connected for minutes upon end.

Reaching his arms down, he wrapped them around Weiss and pulled her into his form in a tight embrace. Jaune's tongue reached deep into Weiss's mouth as she let out a muffled moan in response. He felt her warm chest press up against him from beneath her dress as well as feeling something warm beyond her combat skirt pressed up against his crotch.

Reaching his hand down, Jaune picked up Weiss's thigh and held it to his side, immediately feeling the cool touch of her flesh and the warm he felt as he was allowed to move further into her form, pressing her against the door. Weiss and Jaune were able to explore one another's mouths passionately as he put every ounce of passion he could into kissing the heiress.

With the kiss's intensity growing by the second, Jaune found himself subconsciously grinding into Weiss's form, pressing his crotch up against hers through the combat skirt. He instantly felt something down there harden but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to press into Weiss's form as his excitement increased.

Weiss evidently felt him pressing into her and decided to reciprocate, lifting her other leg she used it to wrap around Jaune's waist and locking behind his back. Weiss's weight fell into Jaune as he pressed her against the door, moving his hips into her whilst all the time locked in a sensual liplock with the heiress's incredible kiss.

When the kiss was forced to break off lest the two of them collapsing, Jaune held Weiss's panting form by her thighs as he felt his entire body pressed right up against her. Turning back to Weiss's flushed face, Jaune leaned up to plant kisses underneath one of her eyes, on both then cheeks, then on her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Do... you want to move onto the bed?" Weiss asked, surprising even herself with her boldness before Jaune looked into her eyes, gauging whether or not she was serious about this. Honestly right now he wanted to take Weiss over to that double bed and make love to her right then and there.

"If you'll allow me, I want to have you." Jaune stated honestly as Weiss nodded with a wistful, half lidded expression before connecting their lips once more as Jaune pulled her up from where he held her against the door and spun round whilst holding her up and lustfully invading her mouth and playing with her tongue as they walked.

Reaching the foot of the bed, Jaune fell down forward with Weiss beneath him, falling with his waist between her legs that were still linked behind him as their kiss deepened. Jaune felt the soft material of the blanket below as he sucked down on Weiss's tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck from below and allowed him her tongue.

Grinding down on her form, he felt her thin yet shapely and delicate body below him heating up. He felt her skirt rolling up, pressing his crotch against the material that lay beneath and growing extremely hard as they ravaged each other's mouths.

With his hands, Jaune reached down and grabbed her shoulders before reversing their positions and having Weiss on top, straddling him as their lips parted, a string of saliva remaining between them as Weiss hurried to try and remove the stream from her mouth to his with a bashful expression. Jaune however, took her hand.

"If it's your taste, I don't mind." he spoke simply as Weiss's blush deepened before she laid a hand on either side of his head on the blanket and allowed herself to dribble down into Jaune's mouth. Jaune felt the hot liquid entering his mouth and this, combined with the sight of the hazy Weiss dribbling from above, gave him great stimulation.

Weiss saw her dribble disappear into Jaune's mouth as he wholeheartedly tasted it, displaying how he'd accept anything she gave him. Following this, Weiss descended down upon Jaune and connected her mouth to his in a lust filled frenzy as they engaged in a deep and torrid kiss, both breathing heavily as their tongues ravaged one another.

Jaune felt her saliva pouring down into his mouth as she took the dominance in the kiss, being the one actively exploring his mouth and kissing with such downward force that we was overwhelmed by the sensations. Not at all negatively however.

Whilst their kiss carried on, heated and wet, Jaune reached his hands over her shoulders and began to pull on her jacket, sliding it off of her shoulders and down her arms. Discarding it to the side, Jaune ran his hands over her now bare arms, relishing the now further exposed flesh as he ran his hands down her arms.

Still, there was still further to go as Jaune gently took Weiss by the shoulders and pried the lusting girl off of his lips and sat her on his crotch. She seemed confused until he reached up with his hands and took hold of the ribbon that was acting like a belt for the dress she always wore. Carefully pulling on it, he felt the material come loose as he laid it to the side.

Now free to, Jaune moved his hands to the hem of the dress, at the cleavage, and pulled the dress down to her thighs, revealing her wearing a dark navy bra underneath. Placing his hands upon her exposed, slender waist, he slowly moved them upwards and reached up her back to the fastening of her bra, unhooking it and allowing it to fall free.

Despite having seen her in the full nude the other day in the bath, seeing her breasts and perfectly shaped upper body become exposed as she sat upon him in her old bedroom aroused him to no ends as Weiss bent down over him, allowing him to peck her lips before moving down to her breasts, instantly taking one in his mouth as he carefully massaged the other.

Weiss reacted dramatically to his sucking and hand work as she gyrated down against his concealed crotch, feeling something becoming more and more solid as her body pressed down upon him. Jaune lapped his tongue over her cool and finely shaped breasts as he kept one hand upon her bare back, pushing her down upon him as they remained in close contact.

This continued until Jaune felt himself surging with arousal and found he couldn't wait any longer. He reached his hand down Weiss's underside and went underneath her skirt as she was above him and he slipped his fingers underneath the material of her underwear and touched her womanhood directly for the second time.

" _A-Ah! Jaune!_ You're touching me... there!" Weiss let out from above him as her breasts jiggled slightly with her movement, Jaune running his fingers along her folds before sliding one finger in. He felt she was already slightly wet as he worked his fingers to pleasure her.

Weiss's breathing began to grow heavier as she felt Jaune's fingers invading her womanhood. Jaune pressed two fingers inside her from the odd angle he was at with Weiss falling down on his chest with her head on his shoulder as she allowed him to pleasure him. He felt her body moving steadily with each breath as she began to grow wetter.

"O-Oh, I'm already going to- _mhnnnr!"_ Weiss let out as Jaune felt a surge of hot liquid coat his fingers before Weiss let out a heavy, breathy moan from on top of him. Feeling his own excitement skyrocket, he sat up with the panting Weiss ending up in his lap, still panting but looking him deep in the eyes.

"Weiss..." he asked with his eyes, Weiss smiling half lidded back at him before she drew him in for another long, passionate kiss before she spoke once more.  
"Go ahead, stick it in." Weiss told him as he needed no further provocation as he reached down and unzipped his jeans allowing his member to fall out as Weiss removed his hoodie.

Angling it at her entrance with her underwear now pulled off, Jaune looked back up once more to Weiss who nodded at him with a red faced expression before he slowly guided Weiss on his lap slightly upward... then began to slowly bring her down for him to penetrate her.

"Mnhh! Ah!" Weiss let out as his tip penetrated her, clenching her hands upon his shoulders as he gradually began to enter her. There was a small trickle of blood when Weiss descended about half way down, stopping with a pained expression as Jaune supported her by holding her by the waist.

Honestly, it took willpower not to immediately start thrusting now that he had finally penetrated Weiss but her pain came first, plus the added bonus of gripping her waist and behind tightly whilst he waited for her pain to subdue made the wait less taxing.

"I-I think I'm good. You can move..." Weiss stated as Jaune began slowly, pushing up inside deeper with his member then sliding it out just as carefully as she slowly began to bob up and down in his lap. The sensation of parting her hot walls was mind blowing as her tightness squeezed his member from every direction.

Her grip on his shoulders increased in strength as he began to pick up speed gradually, coming to buck his hips more and more as he delved deeper inside her. Weiss's slight grunts of pain began to transform into moans of pleasure as she started to get into it. Her fleshy walls seized around him as she, too, began to move her hips.

Jaune reached his arms around Weiss as he thrust up inside her whilst he sat with her bouncing up and down on his member, the sounding of her flesh coming down and smacking against his thighs was erotic music to his ears as he continued his series of steady thrusts, moving her up with each one.

Jaune held her waist from her lower back and thrust inside deeper, making her small breasts jiggle up and down in tandem as her moans echoed throughout the room. Seeing it exposed, Jaune lurched forward to kiss Weiss's neck, trailing his lips all around it, then down to her collarbone before finally up to Weiss's lips that had begun to crave his.

Weiss's moans were muffled within Jaune's mouth as she reacted strongly to his hard, hot rod penetrating her deeply as she rode his lap. Her tongue continued to entwine around his even through the heated sex they were now having as Weiss also began to buck her hips to meet Jaune's thrusts, both teens now immensely pleasing one another.

This routine carried on for a mindless amount of time before Jaune felt something building up inside him. Weiss, too seemed to be on the verge.  
"J-Jaune I'm going to... oh _god, Jaune!"_ Weiss called out as Jaune felt her hot liquid spraying out over his member before Weiss's lips crashed forward onto his.

The two remained in a slow but heated liplock before Weiss separated and looked into Jaune's eyes, she was well aware he hadn't been driven to climax yet.  
"Could you get on all fours for me, Weiss?" he asked between breaths and after a few moments she wordlessly complied.

Jaune had her kneel down on the bed with her ass pointed towards him as he rolled up her skirt, baring her full ass in front of him as he delved in and kissed the bouncy flesh. Massaging one cheek with one hand and running his tongue and lips against the other whilst his free hands working on pleasuring her woman hood.

"Gah! Wh-Why are you licking back there? It's dirty." Weiss complained as Jaune stuck his face inbetween her cheeks to worship it with his tongue.  
"Nothing about you is dirty." Jaune stated muffled before he attached his mouth to her pussy, utilizing his tongue to dig deep down inside as Weiss began to become aroused once more.

Weiss backed up into his face, allowing her luscious mounds from behind to press up against him and let his tongue explore deeper within her as she began to moan that heavenly moan that sent Jaune's hormones into overdrive as he enjoyed touching up her ass and pleasing her warm, wet entrance.

"Okay Weiss, I'm putting it in again." Jaune spoke simply before taking a hold of Weiss's buttocks and angling his tip at her entrance, teasing it in.  
"Y-Yeah, go ahead." Weiss confirmed as Jaune thrust himself into her, prompting a sharp intake of breath from the heiress as she once again felt his length within her.

Jaune pressed in from behind, pushing against Weiss's firm posterior in a steady rhythm as the feel of her skin slapping against his was hypnotically erotic and sent pleasure coursing throughout him. From this position, he was able to put much more energy into thrusting forward into the heiress's supple behind.

As he fucked her doggy style, her breaths becoming ragged as he took in the sight of his thighs thrusting against Weiss's plump ass he began to wonder, was he... was he an ass man after all?

Moving those thoughts for later, Jaune began to thrust deeper and faster into the heiress from the compromising position, the sound of her soft and elastic flesh hitting into his thighs spurring him on as he tried to go deeper inside. When he got particularly deep however, he heard a moan coming from her that sounded too much like pain to ignore.

He stopped thrusting and was going to ask if she was okay but Weiss simply scrunched up her eyes and began to move back into his form, reversing back into him and allowing his member sliding down further into her. Evidently, she didn't want the movement to stop as she crashed her hips back into him moaning loudly as she did so.

In order to match her, Jaune took hold of her waist and pulled her into his form whilst simultaneously pressing forward with all his might and speed.  
"A-Ah, _AH!_ Yes! Jaune, do it, do it harder!" she cried out as Jaune happily complied, pulling out further than usual then pushing his entire length inside her to hear her call out his name.

 _*Thwap thwap thwap* "Ah, Ah, JAUNE!"_ the sounds of their flesh connecting and Weiss's cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room as Weiss and him only got faster, more passionate. Eventually, all the pleasure caught up to Jaune too, but in one final thrust full of power and pleasure, he felt Weiss cumming.

With the last thrust causing Weiss to cry out in pleasure and spray again onto Jaune's member as he pulled out, Weiss falling down onto the bedsheets in front of him as Jaune still remained ready and hard, his body screaming for release as he took a look at the spectacle in front of him.

Weiss laid down on the bed flat with her ass sticking up, the sight of which causing even more blood to surge downwards. His member was hard and raring to go once more. Feeling an all new rush of sexual desire, Jaune climbed over Weiss's body and pressed his waist onto her ample ass.

"Weiss, one more time, I'm about to be done." Jaune whispered to Weiss soothingly as he felt his member inbetween her ample ass cheeks, stimulating him further. Thankfully, Weiss was coherent enough to nod to him as he angled his member downward and penetrated inside of Weiss.

Jaune hugged her form beneath him tightly as he rammed it inside her in a faster rhythm. All of his body pressed down on her slender form as he felt himself part her hot walls and dig deep inside with every thrust. With his fingers her placed them near her mouth, inciting her to take them into her mouth and suck down on them hard.

Jaune kept in uttermost close proximity to Weiss as he fucked her laying down from on top of her, feeling every curve of the back of her body pressed up against his front, Jaune thrusting down deeply but not pulling out too far, keeping himself buried deep within the heiress. Weiss's cries enticed him as she ran her tongue along his fingers.

Feeling all of her body warmth transfer into him from below, Jaune banged her behind hard, feeling her walls grow tighter as he reached deeper. The mind blowing pleasure and everything he'd had to endure up until this point kept him on the very edge as he felt Weiss's breasts from below with his hands.

For the final stretch, Jaune pulled Weiss's body sideways, laying sideways directly behind her and driving into her whilst caressing her breasts with one hand and then reaching his head over her shoulder so she could turn her head and engage Jaune in one last kiss full of all the passion and heat of the sex as the speed of Jaune's thrusts increased exponentially.

" _Ah, god, Weiss!"_ Jaune let out as he went for the final few big thrusts, feeling the well deserved and eventual climax surge as Weiss once again came for the umpteenth time as he pulled out, exploding over Weiss's toned stomach as he let out a beastly groan. Weiss too let out a high pitch moan as she came once again.

Having finally released, Jaune and Weiss sat with Jaune's form hugging Weiss's tightly on the bed. They were silent for a few minutes before Jaune began to nibble up and down Weiss's neck and shoulders before kissing her on the cheek. Weiss's expression was listless but satisfied as she turned round to talk to him.

"I'm glad we did this, Jaune..." she spoke with the brightest smile he'd seen her with today and he happily leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again, much to her amusement as she giggled with their lips connected. He could feel the pure happiness emanating from her at that moment.

This... this was how the heiress should be.

* * *

Jaune stroked her hair as the night came and the room was descended into shadow. The only thing shining through the darkness being a pair of bright blue eyes that held a flare of anger within them, staring straight ahead until Weiss was soundly asleep.

Careful not to wake her, Jaune pulled out his scroll and searched for the nearest twenty four hour casino. Expectedly, it wasn't close by and the fare for a ride there at this hour would be quite substantial. The matter of making it seem he was eighteen was also an issue.

Still, after he was done doing what he needed to do tonight, he'd likely have no trouble affording two trips and perhaps right now the guards would luckily mistake him for someone older. Any number of things was possible now he had the power to help.

He said he'd use this ability to help the girls rather than just as an excuse to get physical with them.

It was time to fucking prove it.

* * *

"He sure is taking his time. Is this his idea of looking down on us?!" Jacques expressed in annoyance as he waited for a call alerting him of the wealthy landowner arriving with his son to meet them. So far, however, there hadn't been any word of him.

Weiss sat in the chair on the other side of the desk with Jaune behind her, having not left Weiss's side when Jacques demanded it but had promised not to interfere when the landowner and his son came. Weiss hadn't wanted to come at all but for some reason Jaune was adamant it'd be fine.

"Jaune..." Weiss whispered to the teen, anxious to get out of there. She had been civil with her father but the anger at him for how he'd treated Jaune was still fresh and the thing she wanted most of all right now was to leave with him, arm in arm. Still, Jaune shook his head with a smile... He was definitely up to something.

"If this meeting doesn't happen then that property could be sold to someone else any day now. This has to happen, see if you can contact his wife, or his kids or his concubine or anyone! I just need- what's that?" Jacques' tone suddenly became one of pure shock as Weiss rose an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no." Jacques began to go red with anger as he clutched the scroll hard. "That can't be! A-Another buyer?! Willing to pay the whole amount for the mortgage and installation expenses all at once?! What in the world are you going on about?" Jacques screamed down the phone as Weiss looked to Jaune for an explanation.

"Jaune... you didn't-?" Weiss asked suspiciously, surely that was impossible. Still, Jaune just shrugged his shoulder before pointing his thumb back towards the door.  
"Let's get out of here." he told her before holding out his hand for Weiss to hold. The heiress was still _very_ curious but took his hand regardless and followed him on the way out.

"I'm telling you to answer my damn question! WHO. BOUGHT. THE. PROPERTY?!" the father yelled as Jaune and his partner left the room, the teen sporting a small smirk and dangling in his pocket... a key.

* * *

"It may need some breaking in, but it's a home. A pretty nice one at that if I say so myself." Jaune spoke as he held the door.

She traced her fingers over the luxury furniture and allowed her eyes to trace over to the window facing the beautiful cliffside before turning back to Jaune, confused.  
"It's yours." he spoke, dangling a set of keys in front of him as Neo's eyes went wide. He cracked a smile as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Technically I own the place but I got school and the dorm there so I wouldn't be able to use this place much myself. So, I thought maybe you would like to use it. You know, a place that's more comfort and luxury than the backstreets of Vale." he explained as Neo's expression remained comically still, staring at him without blinking.

Slowly she rose a finger and pointed it at herself, seeming to question ' _It's really for me?'_ with a bewildered expression as Jaune chuckled before nodding in confirmation. Taking another look around, the warm, raring fireplace, the large television and deluxe kitchen visible from around the corner... this was all for her?

Her expression slowly shifted, something beautiful emerging as the corners of her mouth began to tilt upwards and she rose both of her hands to her face in a mix of jubilation and utter surprise as her eyes began to rapidly shift colour whilst she ran off in different directions to look into the other room and the various facilities.

Coming back from a room on the left she pointed to where she had just emerged and waved her hands frantically in excitement, apparently she had found the indoor swimming pool. She then raced upstairs and despite no verbal response, he swore he heard a gasp when she entered the master bedroom before she came racing down the stairs again.

"I mean, that's if you want it of-" Jaune began jokily but was interrupted by a charge of exuberant white and pink as he was taken off guard by an attack hug. Pushing him to the ground he was taken off guard when she planted her lips on his for a sudden and unexpected kiss.

" _Mphnff- nn!"_ Jaune struggled with his arms flailing aside as Neo refused to release his lips, which was a pleasant shock to the system... until it became a struggle to breathe as the lips Neo was capturing started to turn blue. After a good few seconds, Neo separated her lips from his, smiling down at a heavily pointing Jaune.

" _Hahhh_ glad you- hah, like the place. I'll visit sometimes if that's okay?" Jaune received a nod from the jubilant mute at this before she got up and offered a hand to Jaune to help him up. He was glad to help her out, though it was also quite nice to have an alternate residence with a permanent house-sitter.

"Now, don't go doing anything too maniacal or world ending here, okay?" Jaune told her jokily but received a pout in response from the mute girl. Reluctantly, she nodded her head before running over and jumping onto the leather sofa to switch on the flatscreen and surf the channels already available for her.

Was leaving this hyperactive, slightly villainous, completely unpredictable and mysterious girl the sitter of his house a good idea...?

Jaune took a look at the bright smile upon the girl's face as her eyes shifted colours rapidly, a sign of her giddy excitement at the prospect of her new home.

He chuckled. Who cares?

* * *

 **There it is, hope you enjoyed this XL chapter! Please Review and PM with thoughts or who you would want to see next. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Professing Love For A Specialist Someone

**Hello again :) This time I've divided it up into two chapters due to size. Hope you enjoy! Big thanks to Racellos who helped devise the chapter name and aldemi334 who helped with Jaune's Unintentional Spanish Poetry... that will make sense later.  
**  
 **This time you guys went for Winter and also for Glynda. Though whilst not a threesome, this two parter will cover them both. And a bit of Cinder as well, such fun. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You've been taking care of Weiss, then?" Winter suddenly asked him. He felt his expression freeze as her inquisitive glance gave absolutely nothing away.

Several options for a response ran through his head.

A: Weiss, who is that?

B: Why, I have tended to her every need as if my name were Sebastian.

C: If by taking care, you mean taking _care,_ hehe (high five)!

D: We did the sex.

E: As best as I can.

Naturally, Jaune wasn't prepared for the renegade lifestyle and was fully content with remaining a paragon. As such, he humbly picked option E and turned toward the elder sister.

"As best as I can, I hope. Why do you ask?" Jaune asked tentatively, not daring to look in Winter's direction as she lifted a finger to her chin and stared off into space in thought.

"It's only, father recently ran into an upset involving a potential deal involving a landowner who wanted to introduce his son to Weiss. Apparently the estate that was being offered was bought up by a client who apparently paid nearly double to have the house instantly and to remain anonymous. Now, why would they go to such lengths?" she asked him.

"Not a clue." Jaune responded, incredulous as to how he'd delivered that smoothly with his nerves completely shot. He was on a sort of heroic high after buying the house Jacques was pining for and hadn't quite considered the aftermath. Winter turned away again but kept an eye oh him.

"I imagine father will send people over to the house to intimidate the buyer, I hope things don't get violent." Winter seemingly thought aloud casually but Jaune's attention was immediately snagged and he turned toward her.

" _What?"_ Jaune allowed to let slip an angry tone. The prospect of men in suits harassing Neo instantly triggering his protective side despite knowing the mysterious mute would probably have no problem dealing with them herself.

"Oh? You seem concerned. Someone you know there?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow, Jaune could practically feel her suspicion upon him as Jaune looked away, desperately trying to come up with a clever retort, wishing someone else could write his dialogue for him.

"Sorry, that was a slight falsification. Father is angry, but he wouldn't risk our reputation over one estate deal. I was merely confirming it was you that stopped Weiss's potentially very profitable future engagement." Winter trailed off with a casual tone as Jaune gulped.

Just as he thought that he may face a brutal punishment from the mature elder sister, he felt something soft pressing against his cheek.

"Thank you, for keeping your promise." Winter whispered to him as his breathing began again, though his heart beating much faster as the blood returned to his face. He let out a relieved sigh, was this woman going to give him a heart attack in the first half hour?

* * *

To offer context to this frightening little exchange. Let us travel back to earlier that day with Jaune standing in Ozpin's office aside the stoic professor and the stone faced General Ironwood. He felt their gazes bear into him as he stood affront them, clad in his light blue onezie.

"It was uh... pajama day. Nora made it a thing- I was reluctant but uh Pyrrha got into it and I kinda just..." Jaune looked around to see that neither were much interested in the tales he had of sexy pillow fights in the dorms. "...went with the flow..." he finished quietly.

"Jaune. It seems General Ironwood would like to request your assistance once again, James, if you would." Ozpin began, turning the attention toward the man standing to his left. Jaune turned in his direction, so, this was the guy who got him thrown out of an airplane the first time he met Winter.

"James Ironwood." the man spoke curtly, extending his hand towards Jaune. Jaune made sure not to hesitate and stepped forward to meet him.  
"Nagit- I mean, Jaune Arc." he introduced, trying to ignore the president-like squeeze in his grip before separating.

"I appreciate your assistance with helping Winter out, now I am asking for it once again. You see, an important piece of technology was dropped when being flown out to Haven. Unfortunately it happens that it fell into a dense jungle and locating it is a problem. As such-" the General was interrupted by the sound of the doors slamming open.

Pacing in with her riding crop held high and eyebrows dangerously low, Glynda stormed over to the desk and stood beside Jaune, not so incidentally between him and Ironwood as she sent an almighty glare as the atmosphere of the room changed instantaneously.

"Professor Ozpin, may I ask what General Ironwood is calling Jaune out for when he could be focusing on his academic projects." Glynda asked in a predatory fashion as Jaune kept tight lipped, not willing to mention the pajama related activities he'd _actually_ be involved with.

"Jaune's luck is essential, this is urgent. If we lose this technology or it falls into the wrong hands then it would spell disaster." Ironwood told her authoritatively, him either being brave or stupid enough to stand his ground against the G MF G.

"Oh and I thought those legions of Knights were equipped for any situation, unless that excludes such basic missions as organizing a search party." Glynda fired back sharply as Jaune remained deathly still, hoping the two predatory adult's vision was based on movement as they stared each other down.

"Now, now, Glynda. This appears to be a pressing issue, although I do also carry issue with the secrecy you seem to be holding as to the nature of the technology, James." Ozpin addressed, crooking his head to the side and staring Ironwood down. To his credit, Ironwood maintained eye contact and returned.

"Unimportant. Just know it's essential it isn't lost. Winter will meet Jaune at the airship and he will hopefully be able to direct the plane towards the general area and then he can guide Winter there to retrieve it." he spoke and Glynda crossed her arms across her chest and fixed her eyes on his.

"Well if the technology isn't anything to worry about and you aren't planning to abuse Jaune's power then I suppose there is no harm in myself coming along as well?" Glynda asked

"Uh, small thing, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to direct you there exactly. I mean, yeah, my luck can get pretty crazy but unless you're planning on throwing me out of the aircraft randomly and relying on my luck then..." Jaune spoke but Ironwood's expression didn't change. "...We're not doing that, right?"

"No, Jaune. I understand you were perhaps, understandably, a little displeased by our earlier methods." Ironwood began, Jaune biting his tongue not to return with 'if displeased means pissed beyond belief' as Ironwood gestured toward him "Now you can have your say, you know you and your abilities best, how do you think this should proceed?" Ironwood asked.

"Oh... uh..." Jaune started, scratching the back of his head. He was suddenly conscious of the three adults looking at him expectantly, Ozpin seemingly with an avid interest in his power, Glynda curious as to his own thoughts about using it, and Ironwood... he seemed more like he was evaluating him with interest.

"Well, I mean, aside from spinning me round and round with a blindfold on and then letting me put my finger on a map of the jungle." Jaune joked with a wry expression but contrary to expectation Ironwood seemed pleased with the answer and turned to Ozpin suggestively "...uh, just kidding?" Jaune followed up but his words had sealed his fate.

* * *

"I still feel queasy after that..." Jaune lamented, holding his stomach as the three of them walked down the rainforest path in tandem. The searing heat of the sun beating down on him as Winter offered him a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"You'll feel better in no time. Besides, I can't imagine we'll be out here long. The map may have had an inch to mile conversion but I'm sure we can quickly cover the area you pointed out." she told him confidently and he smiled back at her, though he still had his doubts.

For all his experience with it, he still didn't have a firm grasp on how his luck worked. He knew that a kiss granted him luck for a week, the _other_ activity granted him luck that seemingly not only affected him but the others around him and resulted in a loss of stamina when used up. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"It would help if we had a more detailed idea of what we are looking for." Glynda chimed in from aside. Impressively, her bold and commanding aura didn't falter as she braved the heat in her regular uniform. She spoke with an edge to her tone that didn't go unnoticed by Winter.

"I'm sure General Ironwood has told you that it's not a matter of concern. Anyway, in such a natural and untouched place as this, it's bound to stand out." Winter replied dismissively, Glynda's scowl indicating that she was not at all pleased with the response.

"Besides. I imagine we'll be done with this sooner than you think. It shouldn't take more than an hour to locate the dropped technology, if that." Winter declared, the sounds of their footsteps and cicadas chirping filling the silence that follows.

Jaune placed a hand to his forehead and turned towards Winter.  
"You ever heard of dramatic irony?" Jaune asked with a dreadful expression.

* * *

As expected, much like studying Cardin Winchester, there was nothing of value anywhere and they felt like they had wasted their time thinking they'd find any. They had eventually decided to set up camp in a reasonably shaded clearing nearby a natural spring.

"Were, we, uh, meant to bring camping supplies?" Jaune opened up his backpack and had only really packed the essentials for a day of walking.  
"It's fine. I'll order a drop." Winter told him, reaching for her scroll to send the transmission but was stopped by an intentional cough from the professor.

"No need." she stated simply before taking out a small, black box and placing it on the floor before equipping her riding crop. Glynda took a breath before bursting into action, waving her weapon with flamboyant but practiced movements as the box opened and springing from it came to full size tents and three sleeping bags.

"You uh... kind of reminding me of another witch I know who has a bag like that." Jaune remarked wide eyed as he stared at the tiny box from which the living arrangements had emerged from. Glynda let slip a prideful smile and adjusted her glasses as Winter placed her hands on her waist, scrutinizing the tents.

"As... showy as that was, there are only two tents." the specialist pointed out, fixing Glynda with a critical glare. The atmosphere seemed to change as Jaune looked nervously between the two of them. Glynda didn't falter, pacing toward the other huntress confidently.

"The answer is simple then. I will share a tent with Mister Arc, I have a responsibility to take care of him and can hardly let him sleep beside another young woman." Glynda said, indicating toward Jaune. Winter's expression darkened somewhat as she took a step closer to Glynda, coming almost face to face.

"On the contrary, Jaune has been assigned to assist me in this operation. Thus, I think it is important for us to remain close. Also, I take exception my my labeling of a young woman, and the insinuation that we would engage in anything uncouth." Winter returned with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Oh, so you're saying you and Jaune haven't acted intimately in the past?" Glynda asked coolly. Winter flinched.

"W-Well that was part of the mission! Are you also saying that you have never acted as such with him?" Winter fought back. Glynda flinched.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should calm down a bit." Jaune attempted to intervene. It was not very effective.

"Regardless, as his teacher, I will decide for Jaune. He sleeps in my tent with me." Glynda affirmed, taking one of Jaune's arms firmly. Winter, not to be defeated so easily, took hold of his other and the two locked in glares. Jaune gulped as he swore he saw pink lightning sparking from Glynda's eyes and ice began to sprout from Winter's.

"Ah you know, I think I'll just take a sleeping bag and kip out here. Look up at the stars, you know, ponder things, prevent a bloodbath between professional huntresses, that kind of thing." Jaune broke off from the two of them and attempted to pacify the situation.

"Are you sure? It could get cold out." Winter asked, Glynda also looking slightly concerned but Jaune cheerfully waved off their worries.  
"Hey if Ironwood getting me thrown out of an airplane won't kill me, I think I'll survive a breeze." Jaune laughed off as Glynda's eyes shot open wide.

" _He did WHAT?"_ Glynda near shouted as Winter and Jaune froze in the spot, Jaune acting quickly to salvage the situation.  
"Well, we'd better get some shut eye! Long day ahead! Boy I'm tired!" Jaune rambled out as he swiftly grabbed one of the sleeping bags, laid it down and slotted his slinky self into it in one fluid motion.

He felt Glynda's eyes on him for a few seconds longer before she sighed and sounded like she went to prepare to sleep herself, unzipping her tent and stepping inside. Winter and him let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Jaune wondering if those two had always had such a rivalry... or if he was the cause of even more discord himself.

* * *

"Hahhh..." Winter let out as she descended down into the water. Her naked, shapely form quietly breaching the clear liquid as she sat herself down on the rocks and laid her head back. The warmth of the water enveloped her fully and the natural aroma only created an incense that she instantly felt rejuvenated by.

Whilst not feeling tired enough to lay down for the night, Winter had decided to relax herself at the natural spring which, after some work from her rapier she had transformed the cool water into a make shift hot spring. She let all of her muscles relax as she felt the comfortable movements of the water lapping against her bare skin.

It was odd, though, as content as she usually was relaxing in serenity alone, she felt like she could use a little company. Of course, deep down she knew this wasn't just a pining for any random friend to talk to. She imagined allowing the boy and his light hearted optimism and wit charm her over in the spring.

It was a nice thought, though her face reddened slightly when she looked down at her own form and imagined it being on full show to him. She felt her body temperature grow even higher and shook her head free of such things. She was here to relax, not make herself overheat.

Still though, she did admit a certain fondness for him. He _had_ taken care of Weiss considerably well, how on earth he managed to buy that house to prevent Weiss's engagement she hadn't the foggiest but it didn't change the sentiment. He'd far surpassed her expectations.

"Perhaps Weiss could be well suited for him..." Winter thought, visualizing her treasured little sister in pure white being joined by him and the two smiling together. Funny, even though she felt like that would be a happy conclusion... part of it made her a little sad.

With a reddened face and vacant expression, Winter placed a hand upon her chest, feeling a sudden thudding. She felt like she could hear it and stopped a while, in the luxuriously warm water, just to listen to it as she stopped thinking too hard.

* _bzzzttzt*_

Winter was spurred out of her dreamlike state by the sudden mechanical noise. Looking to its origin, she spotted it. There, wrapped around a tree branch, was several wires connected to a metallic looking crate. Upon its surface was the engraved writing that she could just make out as ' _ATLAS'._

Standing up from the spring, she immediately looked behind her to where she'd discarded her clothes and found her rapier, taking it in hand she stepped out of the spring and walked over to the tree. When she approached it became increasingly clear that the branch was overhanging the spring water.

Wondering if she could scale the tree and grab it from there, she grimaced when she laid her foot against the bark and heard resounding cracks coming from throughout the wood. Taking a step backward, she weighed her options. She could, in theory freeze the water to prevent the device falling in the water- then again it would likely be damaged upon impact.

"I could try swiping the branch then catching it before it hits the ground but that could easily be miscalculated as I don't know its mass or how fragile it is." Winter thought aloud, before something occurred to her. "Though... if I had a little luck."

* * *

" _No...*mrnzzzz*.. Pyrrha... I'm not drowning... this is a bathtub *ghngnnnnnn*, where did you get that lifeguard's outfit...*zznzzzzz*_ " Jaune mumbled in his lucky adolescent dreams as he tossed to and fro upon the ground. He wasn't stirred by the sound of Winter approaching until she had gotten down to his level and began to shake his shoulders.

"Jauuunee. Wake up! I need your help." Winter whispered close to his ear, Jaune's face twitching in response. She continued to shake him gently before some of the beads of hot water dripping down from her hair splashed upon his face. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open.

In his half awake state, his eyes settling upon what appeared to be an angelic mirage. A shining figure of a well endowed, mature woman on her hands and knees hovering beside him. Her clear, white skin was shining through the darkness and glistening with beads of water.

"Jaune, can you hear me?" Winter whispered, shifting herself closer and causing Jaune's eyes to travel to the towel she was wearing, and the buxom mounds that's shape could be clearly seen through the fabric. They instantly trapped his focus and allured his eyes as he gulped hard.

"I think I've located the tech. I need to catch it but I could use some luck." Winter told him hastily, though the dazed teen was instead drawn to the pronounced texture of her lips. Moist from water and pale in colour, velvety and elastically soft from appearances and parting to witness a set of pearly whites in front of a wet, red tongue.

"Humananana whazzat, W-W-Winter?!" Jaune spoke, his mind in a haze as his entire attention was focused on the incredible sight before him. He felt her body heat emanating from her as her face hovered over his, him fighting the urge to lean in closer as he went crimson red.

With urgency, Winter pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him. It wouldn't be good to wake the beastly professor so that she could see this showcase.

"Now then, I believe it was five seconds for it to activate, yes?" Winter spoke softly. Jaune couldn't respond, only able to nod slowly as Winter sighed before reaching down with her hands and cupped either side of his face. Jaune's heart began to thud in his chest.

"I'll make it quick, okay?" she told him before leaning down and her lips overlapped with his own. The first thing he felt was the incredible warmth of them and the soft, enticing sensation that overcame him in that moment. He could feel the warm beads of water travelling from her lips to his as she kissed him.

After a moment, her teeth opened and her hot tongue entered the mix, Jaune's senses immediately ambushed by the feeling of her wet, silky tongue connecting with his and running up and down in between the separation and application of her sensuous lips.

Not conscious of the time, Jaune reached up with his arms and managed to coil them around her back, one hand on the towel, feeling the warmth through it, and the other on her bare neck. He felt the heated, steamy touch of her neck and used it to draw her deeper into the kiss.

Along with the sounds of the nightlife and gentle breeze was the quiet sound of their mouths overlapping one another and Jaune's sleeping bag rustling as he moved to be closer to the huntress kissing him from above. This continued on for around half a minute before Winter separated to breathe.

In that pause, with their lips still barely touching and Winter effectively breathing softly into his mouth. She thought of any other kiss in which she had lost track of both her breathing and the time. Nonetheless, the digging at the back of her mind about the technology couldn't be ignored any further.

" _Thank you. Sweet dreams._ " Winter whispered before planting a tender kiss on his forehead and getting up and skirting off back to the hot spring. Jaune watched her leave, wistfully, feeling something change in his heart before his eyes closed by themselves.

* * *

"Professor Goodwitch?" Winter asked as she left her tent, having secured the technology safely and hidden it away with her belongings before resting for the night. Now having left her tent in the morning to begin the day, she found the teacher standing concerned over the young man in his sleeping bag.

"He's been talking in his sleep." Glynda told her without sparing a glance, her thoughtful frown dedicated downwards toward Jaune. Joining by her side, she looked down to see him curled up in the bag, moving from side to side.

" _*zzzzzmmnntt* Oh Winter, mi neréida de el ártico norte, estaba ensoñando en mi profundo reposar_..." Jaune mumbled unintelligibly as the two women looked over, wondering what in the world he was saying. The elder sister recognized her name in there somewhere, however.

"We need to get going. Jaune? Wake up." Winter spoke as she got down to her knees and gently shook the sleeping teen. The teen stirred slightly then cracked open his eyes. Looking up he blinked several times and instantly a small blush appeared upon his cheeks.

"¿Fue aquella sensación de tu aliento en mi cara, tus labios, dulces delicias bañadaspor agua medicinal, un engaño de una mente delirante?" he asked her, wistfully. Winter stared blankly, not quite sure how to react before Jaune suddenly looked alert.

"Wh-whoa, sorry, Winter! I'm up! Getting up right now. Immediately! No weird dreams here!" Jaune announced as he scrambled out of his sleeping bag in a wild panic, slipping on his hoodie and the plating whilst he received a very odd look from the two women accompanying him.

"...Very well, then. Jaune, you should get some breakfast before we get going. ... You feeling all right?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaune nodded unnaturally quickly and sped over to the wooden table that Glynda had gotten from her box and grabbed himself a sandwich from his bag on the way.

Winter narrowed her gaze and turned to Glynda who merely shook her head, having nary a clue either. Jaune gobbled up his sandwich unreasonably fast and then clutched his head with both hands.

"What is up with me?" Jaune whispered to himself with wide eyes. Ever since the dream-like midnight visit his mind had been on one thing and one thing alone. The beautiful being that was currently staring at him oddly from behind, with those, eyes of beauty, beauty so pure, beauty so magnificent, beauty so-

 _*Smack*!  
_ No! Stop yourself! He was falling into a Winter trap... though... saying that it probably wouldn't be that much of a bad thing to-

 _*Smack*!  
_ He had to focus! For some reason that late night visit had left quite the impression upon Jaune. An unhealthy, obsessive impression. First off, he needed to try to stop thinking about her. If not for his sanity, then to be able to stand up comfortably.

"Jaune. Are you particularly enjoying hitting yourself in the face?" Glynda wondered from her position suddenly behind him, Jaune turned to her in a panic, waving his hands in front of himself defensively.

"Oh uh, no, hahah! I'm not Winter that kind of thing!" Jaune explained briefly, freezing when he realized what he just said and immediately turned about and drove his forehead directly down onto the wooden surface, hard.

Glynda was taken aback by the action as the teen stayed where he had planted himself, whispering to himself ' _getittogethergetittogethergetittogethergetittogether'_ as Glynda pondered seriously about his mental well-being.

"Mister Arc, I'd advise against slamming your forehead against splintering wood. It may not end well." Glynda expressed derisively as she walked over, raising an eyebrow at the dramatically lamenting teen sat down aside her. She had never seen him this worked up before.

"It's fine I won't get any deep Winters." _*gadunk*_ Another slam into the table. He had to learn. Glynda's expression grew more concerned and even more confused at the young man's actions.

"...Are you... okay?" Glynda asked hesitantly, eyeing him oddly. Jaune looked up with a defeated expression and bright red mark across his forehead.

"Well, I guess we'll Schnee..." Jaune bit his tongue as he realized his mistake. "..shit.". And naturally, he slammed his head down into the table once more, Glynda re-adjusting her glasses with a difficult expression as she watched him.

"You know, speaking to yourself... and bashing your head against a table aren't exactly good indicators of your psyche. The sun might have gotten to you." Glynda surmised, trying her best to reason out the madness she saw unfolding before her.

"Well that's Winter-esting. Damn it!" Jaune looked down for a table to punish himself with but alas found Glynda placing her hand on top of it, stopping him short. Jaune turned to her in surprise, the teacher taking a sigh before she fixed him with a serious expression.

"Care to explain the sudden fixation with Miss Schnee over there, Mister Arc?" Glynda questioned, the woman in question was knelt down, packing her bag and Jaune finding himself drawn to her snow white hair and curves that were now exaggerated. Jaune merely shook his head, he could offer no explanation.

"Very well, I suppose I'll account it to some of those teenage impulses and recent events. Just try not to destroy the scenery or your head on the way back." Glynda told him, Jaune nodding and silently thanking Glynda for her incredible tolerance.

"Now, we should be off. We have to be able to find it today." Glynda said before whipping out her riding crop once more and, just like before, the sleeping bags and tents magically shrunk down and fit within the small, black capsule.

"...I love magic." Jaune said, the starry eyed expression convincing enough for Glynda to not correct him about it merely being a joint effort of dust manipulation and her semblance of telekinetic ability to compress the specially made materials.

* * *

On the long road backward, Jaune could have taken note of the unending cloudless sky or the natural beauty of the evergreen foliage and soothing ambiance of the whistling wind through the trees... except for the fact that he found his eyes glued to the woman walking in front of him.

The elegant posture as she walked with her arms linked behind her back, the flawless and fair aesthetic of her uniform and pale skin contrasting artfully with the natural surroundings. His eyes travelling downward toward her shapely legs striding confidently forward and-

"Damn it, Arc. What is wrong with you?" Jaune lamented, wishing the little chibi Jaunes would appear on his shoulders once more and guide him through this difficult time. Unfortunately, it was only him, his teenage hormones and his dwindling conscience.

But just when he was about to consider doing to himself what was done by a cartoon-ish, small figure appeared on the left side of his shoulder. He turned left to look upon a chibi version of himself sitting with his legs crossed, clad in Jaune's outfit but also a tweed blazer and pair of clever looking square spectacles.

"Simple, Jaune. You have had a malfunction. Or rather- your semblance has. You've become quite active in going all the way, shall we say, and I'm beginning to come out. There's an adjustment period, however, so your emotions are a little vulnerable and... volatile." the figure explained.

"Ugh, mini-professor-me. What are you talking about? You're Lady Luck, right? Stop making me googly eyes over Weiss's sister." Jaune groaned in complaint. This kind of thing had happened before and he'd marked it off as a product of his colourful imagination at work. Though, with recent run ins with the woman in his head, he wasn't so sure.

"It's not my fault you... well in a way it is but you owe me. For now, you should just wait for this little crush to fade away. It shouldn't take too long, just try not to pull anything that will have you put on a register, okay?" The professor chibi Jaune concluded before fading away, leaving a very confused full-size Jaune.

With a sigh, he relented that Lady Luck's mental illusions would be of little help and tried to slow the fluttering of his own heart, batting out images of a certain lean and gorgeous huntress in maid outfits, leather numbers, nurse outfi- _*smack*_

Glynda offered him a sympathetic, yet bemused look. It hadn't even been five minutes since they had set off.

Winter eyed him carefully, aware that he wasn't acting normal. For that, she could only think of one explanation. With that in mind, her thoughts lingered upon how exactly she could help the young man out.

She hadn't yet revealed to Glynda that the technology had been found so she supposed it wouldn't be _too_ harmful to extend the mission one more night. After all, she couldn't let Jaune go back to Beacon if he was affected by something including her. Yes, that was the basic of her reasoning. Precisely.

"Professor Goodwitch, I suggest we check out this area next. It has a small waterfall nearby so if the technology landed in the stream it may have ended up there." Winter reasoned, showing Glynda the navigational display on her scroll.

"Hm. I suppose that's logical. Though we should make haste, there is heavy rain forecast for this afternoon until night." Glynda affirmed carefully, seemingly more cautious around the snow haired huntress after Jaune's mysterious fixation.

Now all she had to do was think of a way of testing out this super fueled schoolboy crush. She spent the time walking to think about it, ignoring the teen boy who fought with his inner thoughts about her and the professor that seemed equally confused and concerned for him.

* * *

The day had progressed on and Glynda had retreated to her tent already, presumably to catch up on the grading she hadn't taken into account when inviting herself on the mission. This left Jaune alone with his thoughts as Winter had gone to check the waterfall area by herself. He'd taken this time to try and reply to messages he'd gotten from the guys back at Beacon.

There was the typical check up from Pyrrha that he gladly replied to. The call for help from Ren about Nora insisting upon pajama day continuing until Jaune got back and not allowing him to change, which Jaune was actually rather touched by.

He wasn't quite sure how to take the selfie from Coco accompanied by a winky emoji but tried to reply in kind with a smile and thumbs up with the jungle behind him. What amused him was a half hour later and the similar selfie that Velvet had sent with the same emoji, albeit looking much less confident. Coco had clearly pressed her to do the same. He sent back a cheerful peace sign for the poor, adorable bunny girl.

No matter how he distracted himself, however, he couldn't fight the nagging at the forefront of his mind. That nagging being the image of a barely clothed Winter upon a field of bluebells with conveniently placed flowers covering her sensitive areas. Funny how his own mind was censored like that.

"Jaune." came a sudden voice, Jaune looked up from the tree he'd been leaning against to see the tall figure of Winter before him. He was startled as he hadn't even heard her approach but quickly gathered himself and responded naturally.

"Yes, my love-! Ah! I mean, yeah, sure, it's whatever." Jaune pinched himself inwardly for that slip but Winter didn't seem deterred by it, she herself seemed like her mind was on other things. She offered him a hand up and he curiously took it, wondering what was on her mind.

"Jaune, I'd like you to accompany me to the site. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Winter told him formally but there was no strictness in her tone, instead it seemed more like a pleasant invitation. Without thinking further he nodded silently and she cracked a small smile before beginning to walk in the direction she'd come from.

Neither neglected to notice the fact they were holding hands, but neither felt the urge to pull away as they headed toward the waterfall.

* * *

Coming upon the scene, Jaune was initially taken aback by the serenity of the place. It was a small little crook in the rainforest with the waterfall crashing softly beside them, the water as crystal blue as the woman guiding him there. He was only shaken from his observations when Winter's hand separated from his and she stood affront him.

"Jaune... nowadays you may be faced with many instances in which you have to be intimate with a partner." Winter began, Jaune taken aback by the chosen subject matter but her serious tone kept him listening as she continued. "You may feel nervous about this but I think what you should also consider is how the girl will feel."

Jaune's eyes widened, she had shone light on something that struck a chord within him. He liked to think he was always conscious of being respectful to the girls and making sure they are okay with what's happening but... then again... was he truly taking it seriously enough?

He was fairly experienced by this point but it didn't stand to reason that this comfort would be shared by the girl he's with. He suddenly felt a surge of concern for his female friends and whether or not they had been fully comfortable with him. To stop that kind of inevitable thought, Winter raised her hand.

"Don't worry, I know a bit about you now, Jaune, and I know you would've treated whoever you're with with care. However, it may make you more confident with that if you had a little... careful instruction." Winter suggested slowly, seemingly gauging Jaune's reaction.

"Well, I uh, I guess so. I could use some guidance. I don't want to make them uncomfortable." Jaune supposed, Winter sighing inwardly that he wasn't opposed to the concept. Yes, this was the method she'd decided upon.

She had considered Jaune's sudden crush and figured that he would keep thinking about her after that quick kissing session in the night and the only way to get him to get over it and not keep obsessing over it would be to continue a bit further so he can get to grips with it.

"Then, kiss me." Winter instructed, Jaune nodding reflexively before freezing altogether. He looked up to her in surprise but saw no sign of teasing in her expectant expression. He thought he may have misheard her but before he could chime in he spoke again.

"You don't have to be reserved about it. I have chosen to help you on this, after everything you've done for my sister this is the least I can offer you. And if you're worrying about my own personal feelings..." she paused, steadying herself before continuing on softly "...you don't have to worry about that, you understand?"

"Y-yeah." Jaune responded carefully, his nerves still shot from this escalation but he calmed himself quickly as Winter nodded affirmatively.

"Fine then. Kiss me on the lips." Winter ordered him, standing up straight with her arms behind her back and closing her eyes. Jaune guessed this was her allowing him to take the lead. Steeling his resolve, Jaune walked right up to her and took a moment to take in the beauty before him.

Standing there with her eyes closed, she really did seem like an angel, and he didn't think that was just the crazy hormones talking. Without realizing it, he had raised one hand and laid it tenderly upon her left cheek and begun to shut his own eyes. He took in her refined and alluring scent as he closed in and sealed her lips.

The kiss was sweet and simple, Jaune enjoying the touch of her cool lips upon his, perfectly molding to the subtle movements of his own lips. As he re applied his lips he was hypnotized by the deep warmth that he could feel from her mouth. Her hot breath tickled his face slightly as he moved further into it.

Their kiss continued underneath the grey skies as he absent-mindedly played with her hair with one hand. It felt soft and silky to the touch as he tasted her lips. After a short while he attempted to run his tongue against her closed lips when she suddenly stopped the kiss.

"Don't be too hasty with your tongue. A woman's lips are soft and sweet and a simple kiss upon them is how you romantically ease her into yourself. Make her feel good with you and then when you feel her ready to progress further, do so." Winter told him with an advisory finger in the air.

Jaune listened carefully to what she was saying and nodded along. In his current life path, tips about this from someone as knowledgeable as her were invaluable... Not to mention the mini Jaune in his head that was making wedding plans.

It was true, as their lips molded together once more he felt like he could truly appreciate her taste, her texture. He felt himself drawn further in to the sensation, appreciating it much more. Eventually, he felt Winter open her lips and Jaune gladly look the hint, sliding his tongue in past her teeth.

There was an electric sensation as their tongues touched, the expert movements of hers guiding him along as her wet, silky tongue wrapped around his and he found himself engorging upon the warmth, wetness of her mouth on his.

The two stood there with their mouths interlocked, Winter gradually getting further and further into the kiss. Jaune found himself using his hands to explore Winter's tall back, pulling her form into his slightly as he parted her lips. It was a slow kiss but that just made him appreciate the sensations even more.

Feeling her chest through her waistcoat against his own and their tongues now moving together in a rhythmic motion, lapping over one another. He became engrossed in her taste and texture as well as the feel of her body before Winter finally separated from the exchange.

"Now, you should also learn how to properly proceed on from that point. Some girls may want to get undressed, others may want you to take the lead. Others may even want to keep themselves clothed. You must take make the effort go gauge the other person's feelings." Winter instructed him as he struggled to keep his mind on the academic aspect of all of this.

"Look into my eyes. Tell me what I want." Winter then opened her brilliant blue eyes and locked him in an enrapturing gaze, drawn in by the apparent depth of her ocean shade irises and the overall beauty of her features. Dainty with elegance but with a certain strength to them. Jaune was losing himself in them.

"Jaune...? Are you still with me?" Winter asked as Jaune shook his head frantically and looked up to her. He didn't start at her call, his eyes locked upon her own, his mouth slightly agape. After a few seconds, Winter clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Whuzzat?" he spoke with a dazed expression, Winter shook her head with a sigh but then stood herself up straight and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Tell me. Do you know how I want to proceed?" Winter asked him as Jaune suddenly looked serious. He placed a finger to his chin and contemplated his approach.

Jaune focused. This would be where he showed the results of his training! ... which began a few minutes before.

He took into account his experience, his knowledge of Winter, her mood, whether or not they'd need a healer, what she wanted, and most of all what he'd discovered by staring creepily into her eyes all that time.

"I had an idea." Jaune told her before he stepped closer, taking hold of Winter's thighs with both hands and lifting up her form. Winter was taken by surprise but allowed him to continue as he laid down on the grass with Winter straddling his form. He looked to her for approval and she nodded curiously.

Reaching up, Jaune undid the first of the buttons keeping together her blue waistcoat. Winter's eye contact was intense but entrancing as her bust began to appear as he undid their constraints. Her lacy, dark blue bra contrasted brilliantly with the grey, overcast surroundings.

Taking a few moments to wallow in the sight before him, Jaune then deftly undid the latch on her white coat and the fastening on her brooch and allowed them to fall to the ground. Now bare, Jaune laid his hands upon her waist and then laid them flat upon her toned stomach, feeling her mature build and gracefully caressing her.

Slowly, his hands explored higher up her upper body and found themselves around her back, fingers upon the latch of her bra. Seeing her facial expression shift slightly, he sensed that this kind of moment would be one that may work on the girl's nerves and thus he thought to add some extra comfort.

Lifting his back off the ground, with Winter still on his lap, he came face to face with her and tenderly caressed the right side of her face, both pairs of eyes half lidded. Slowly and sensually, he captured her mouth. He moved slowly but included his tongue, delicately tangling around her own as he soothed her.

Hearing her breathy murmur, Jaune took the cue and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the side as her full breasts came into view. Placing one hand on her shoulder, Jaune took the other and laid it gently upon her right breast. She let out an intake of breath as he instantly felt her warm elasticity fill his palm.

The sensations from touching her sizable breast sent electric sensations through Jaune as he began to caress it upwards, feeling her nipple harden against his hand as he all the while engaged her in a paced but passionate and deep kiss up above.

After what seemed like minutes, Jaune separated his lips from hers, the two staring into one another's eyes wistfully for a few moments before Jaune slowly laid himself back down on the grass. He was now able to reach up with his other hand and lay it upon her left breast.

"Ahn, Jaune-" Winter let out as Jaune massaged her breasts. They both shared in ecstasy as he was enthralled by the sensation of her large, perfectly shaped breasts with their warmth and shape gracing his hands, and Winter feeling pleasure from the gentle groping, keeping her voice under control as he worked upon them.

His eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful, adult like woman's face turn to pleasure and her breathing becoming staggered. Her bare, pale white upper half was eye catching and beautiful and the sizable breasts he was caressing were incredible to lay his eyes upon. To his pleasure, she reacted more strongly when he began to run his fingers around her areola.

"Winter..." Jaune let out longingly as he removed his hands and moved them around to her bare back and beckoned her to lean over. Wordlessly, she did so, the movement of her breasts hypnotic as they fell down with her, ending up above his face as she laid her arms above his head.

Taking a moment to just appreciate the sight of her body over his own as well as the pleasure he was receiving from her merely being on top him, he then opened his mouth and took her right breast in, immediately gracing it with his tongue as Winter let out a gasp.

To add to his stimulation, Jaune felt her crotch begin to buck down against his own. Her movement increased with her excitement as Jaune sucked down harder, Winter moving her arms above his head and lowering herself down further to allow him fuller access to her breasts.

Kneading the other with his hand, Winter increased the movement of her lower body, feeling pleasure from Jaune performing his erotic service of her mounds. Jaune meanwhile decided to run his hand along Winter's lengthy, nubile back. Her body warmth, shapely form and mind blowing breasts send euphoria coursing through him.

"God, Jaune-" Winter let out as Jaune felt her lower body rub against his even more and it sparked something inside him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her back, Jaune began to change their positions, moving her tenderly onto the grass with her hands on his shoulders.

He remained there for a second, looking down on the woman beneath him. Her lightly panting form, slate blue eyes looking up at him. Her alibaster complexion drawing his eyes all around her form, her glistening lips and her mature breasts heaving up and down slightly.

"...Winter... you are beautiful." he spoke in vivid awe as his eyes locked onto her beauty. She looked taken aback for a moment then gracefully smiled.  
"Isn't that your little episode talking?" she asked, Jaune not registering that she had been aware of his fixation, too distracted by her gorgeous form.

"No." he spoke simply, genuinely sending a heart fluttering feeling throughout her before leaned down and laid a kiss upon her left cheek, then another upon her right before coming centre and sharing a moment of intimate eye contact before coming in for a tender kiss on her lips.

Jaune moved onto her form, his crotch reaching up and pressing against her own as her legs graced the sides of his waist, his chest pressing up against the warm breasts beneath. Jaune's mouth came down gently upon Winter's and they engaged in a deep, heated kiss with tongues immediately wrestling.

Jaune felt all of her mature, toned form as he pressed down onto it. He felt himself growing hard as her heat emanated through the thin fabric covering her crotch. Winter ran her hands through his hair and brought him in deeper, the deep exchange of saliva and passion overcoming both of their senses.

His waists subconsciously began bucking into her from and hee felt her legs locking around his back as he entered deeper into her mouth. He felt all of her warmth and her comfort in one as they tried to be as close to one another as possible.

In their dreamlike trance, the two scarcely noticed when the pitter patter of rain became audible, Winter's eyes fluttered open as their mouths finally separated. She blinked when the raindrops came down onto her face and in the momentary lapse, they heard the sound of it coming down gently accompanied by the sound of their breathing.

"We should... get under some cover." Winter spoke softly as Jaune took a moment to respond, still mesmerized, he got up from off of Winter and allowed her to pick herself up, holding her hands over her breasts as she scanned the area.

"Over there." she said before walking over to a thick oak tree with a large coverage of leaves up high. She slowly approached it and ended up right against up, standing straight up before Jaune came from behind and hugged her form, laying a string of kisses across her exposed nape.

"It's going to get colder." Winter told him, looking round with a half lidded expression but they both knew they didn't want to go anywhere. This was confirmed as their lips came together once more in a slow, sensual kiss that both knew signified what was going to come next.

Carefully, Jaune reached down to the hem of her pants and pulled downwards, revealing to the natural outdoors her ample posterior before he pulled them all the way down, leaving Winter fully naked and exposed to him. Running his hands carefully around her waist, he turned her around.

Winter wordlessly placed her hands on the bark of the tree and leaned over for him as he, too, pulled down his own and pressed his bare member against the skin of her posterior for the first time. She felt the warmth of it against her and felt a shudder in anticipation.

Slowly, Jaune guided himself to her entrance which he could already feel was wet from the intense foreplay and began to push inside. Winter let out a steady moan as he entered her slowly. His size was larger than expected and the excitement from earlier and her own feelings made this an incredible sensation.

"Gah-! Winter!" Jaune let out as he pushed in from behind, around half-way in. She, too, let out staggered breathing as he filled her. Gradually, he entered in his entire length, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the both of them. Winter was tight and hot and squeezed his member intensely.

Moving forward, he was faced with the extra stimulation of his thighs pressing up against her ass and the erotic sound of their skin hitting against one another. With the rhythmic sound of the rain in the background, he began to steadily thrust, pulling out slightly then back in all the way, teasing her sensitive areas.

"Jaune. _Jaune!"_ Winter let out as her bent over form was moved forward with each thrust. Jaune reached over and took hold of her luscious breasts and leaned over to lay several kisses on her bare back that sent shudders through her and made her moan outwardly as his thrust picked up pace.

The spectacle of her naked form bucking from his thrusts, the feel of her breasts and the taste of her skin on his lips when combined with the mind blowing pleasure he felt fucking her from behind all formed into an incessant wave of euphoria that washed over him. The erotic cries from Winter only served to push him further over the edge.

" _Ahn_!" Winter let out as he squeezed her nipples between his fingers whilst ploughing in from behind. The sound of her rear being smacked into grew louder along with her moans and everything else melted away, the two engrossed in this ecstasy out in the rain, engulfing in the pleasure of each other's bodies.

Feeling himself nearing climax, Jaune took one hand off of her breast and reached down below to run fingers across her clitoris. He knew he'd found the right part when she let out a wild cry of pleasure. "Jaune, Jaune- I'm-!" Winter let out before seconds after releasing with Jaune's member still thrusting strongly.

The convulsions of her ejaculation made Winter's womanhood seize down on him and felt himself coming to his own end, after a few more powerful thrusts he pulled himself out and released upon Winter's back.

The two stood there, together for a good while. Basking in the afterglow and Winter standing herself up to hold Jaune close to herself. They both had red expressions but felt nothing but a soft, warm glow within them both.

"We should get back." Jaune finally said, Winter merely nodding before they headed over to grab Winter's clothes. Unfortunately the waistcoat had gotten wet so Jaune took the white coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before hugging her tight to his side. They walked back in comfortable silence.

* * *

Jaune and Winter came back together, Glynda having already fallen asleep from overworking fatigue when Jaune went in to check on her. He heard Winter open the zip on her tent before entering inside. Looking around, he located his sleeping bag still left outside in the rain.

Whilst preparing to find a tree to rest under, he heard shuffling and turned round to see the zipped door to Winter's tent open up and reveal her there, naked, in her own sleeping bag, looking intently over at him. "You... need to warm up." she said quietly, but surely enough for him to hear as he pointed to himself quizzically.

"And yes, I'm serious." she said as she lifted up the corner of the bag. It was intended for one but there would be enough room for him to squeeze in. Slowly he walked over and removed his hoodie, before wordlessly sliding into the sleeping back with the elder sister.

He was once again met by the grace of her warmth. Feeling his chest press up against hers as their faces remained inches away. She released a teasing smirk as he was obviously affected by their closeness.

Jaune moved himself between her thighs and wrapped his arms around her back, drawing her close in. She made no complaint before she too wrapped her arms around him, her nakedness allowing her natural scent to grace his senses as he felt the hot, supple touch of her skin.

The fragrance of the cool country air and sound of the light rain only added to the serenity of the experience as Jaune held Winter close to himself. Their foreheads naturally met softly as they rested together a while. They enjoyed the peacefulness before Winter opened her eyes and began to speak.

"You think the little crush has worn off?" she asked him softly as his eyes went wide. Though, he reasoned that it was Winter he was dealing with and merely let out some nervous laughter as her smile widened.

"Y-Yeah... I think so, the unintentional puns have stopped at least." he joked as they both shared in a light chuckle in one another's arms. Winter then looked, away, thinking for a short while as Jaune stared into her mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"...It's sort of a shame..." she said quietly, almost to herself. Jaune picked up on a sadness ringing in her tone and turned towards her in concern.  
"What's that?" he asked, receiving a small smile from the huntress as she shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Though, if I may ask. What aspects of mine did you think about when crushing over me?" Winter asked coyly, Jaune coughing nervously in response as her smile grew slightly wider. He thought back to his delusions of cosplay and sexy times and picked some of the safe-for-work thoughts.

"W-well, umm, I guess... you kind of gave off that beautiful elder sister vibe. Smart, cool, mature, gorgeous, you know, that kind of deal." Jaune delivered, averting his eyes which was in Winter's opinion, adorable. She leaned in and kissed him once on the cheek, enjoying the blush he sported after.

"'Cool', huh? I've not been told that much about myself. Well, you must have had some wild delusions." Winter spoke in amusement, laughing along with the teenage boy as they held each other closely.

"Well, in your opinion. Who would fit that definition best, myself or Qrow?" rather enjoying this quaint little chat with the boy. It creates a light emotion within her that she only remembered having when her cute little sister was desiring her attention.

"I.. have no idea who that is but for some reason I feel I'd be very passive aggressive towards him." Jaune mused with a thoughtful expression as Winter chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"You and him are a lot alike, or I suppose you're not alike at all. If he was the one with your power, our school would be facing some serious problems." Winter shuddered at the thought of Qrow's perversion combined with the excuse of kissing any pretty girl in sight.

"Huh, well, I'll try to take your guidance on board. I'd call you a great teacher but I'm afraid of Glynda sensing it and coming in to affirm her position." Jaune joked and Winter let out a light laugh that truly brightened up that intimate tent.

"Yes, you're probably right! Though I suppose since we'll be heading back tomorrow, I won't be able to teach you anything else unless Ironwood drags you in again." Winter joked though Jaune could definitely pick up something melancholy in her tone.

"I mean, we can practice cuddling as well. If you think it's appropriate." Winter looked surprised at the boy, feeling that at that moment she had seen what she was feeling deep in her heart. She smiled warmly at him and kissed him once more on the lips in a lasting, loving kiss before separating.

"I suppose that's acceptable." she answered in a way that was so like her sister and the two embraced. Even though he would've thought that he'd be too nervous with his arms around a beautiful, naked woman to sleep. The two wallowed in one another's warm comfort and soon fell to sleep.

Serene.

* * *

They say the world has a balance of Yin and Yang. Well, if yesterday was a whole lot of Yang, this was a titanic load of Yin to start off the morning.

Kneeling down with his head covered by a black bag, he vaguely remembered being dragged out of the tent with a burly man complaining about the 'naked lady' holding him too tight before being groggily bagged and dragged across the grass floor by two men on either side of him.

He was too taken off guard to yell out or fight back before he suddenly came to a rough stop, forced down to his knees before the bag was pulled off, the morning light blinding him temporarily. The only thing he could make out was a womanly figure coming towards him.

"Jaune Arc. I have an invitation for you." she spoke in an imperious tone that instantly pulled his focus. He glared upwards as she sauntered out in front of him, now in a deep red dress with golden detail and staring straight back at him with a slight smirk.

"Cinder."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed part one! ON TO PART TWO :)**


	19. Specialist Someone: Part Two

**Part two...**

* * *

"Cinder." the word barely escaped his lips as blurred images passed through his mind of her sadistic expression looking down upon him as her drug kicked in before she had her way with him. He remembered the look on Pyrrha's face when she found out and anger surged throughout him. He struggled in the suited men's hold.

"You drugged me." Jaune spoke with venom seeping into his tone. Cinder merely shook her head with a tut and leaned over in front of Jaune, coming closer than comfortable for him.

"Now now, I think we can leave that incident behind us and focus on the future. That is, if you want to forget it. I think you enjoyed it far more than you'll allow yourself to believe." Cinder spoke with a suggestive tone, mocking him blatantly as he scowled up in response.

"Don't look so harsh now." she spoke with faux hurt in her tone. "I think we can start over anew. You have a fantastic ability, Jaune, and I think you're smarter than you look. I'd like to offer you a place by my side, I can offer you a place amongst those that will stand above the rest of this world in due time." Cinder lowered her hand to his chin.

"Actually, I'm not as smart as you think. I'm a simple guy, I see an evil witch offering me an apple, I say no." Jaune talked back, making Cinder's confident smirk drop a little near the end. Regardless, she narrowed her eyes upon him and leaned in face to face with him.

"Hey now, don't be so cold. You and I have already gotten so close, after all." she teased coyly as he recalled the time the two had spent together and, despite his anger over what happened, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up when he remembered how they had held each other.

"Now... come on... let's make up." Cinder said flirtatiously as Jaune averted his eyes, not seeing her lips shine for a quick second before she closed in.  
" _Mhnrhhf_!" Jaune let out a muffled grunt as Cinder sealed his lips with her own. He was instantly met with the searing, intense feel of her kiss.

The two henchmen on either side of him kept him in place, preventing him from escaping as Cinder began kissing him with immediate heat and passion. As much as he tried to fight it, he found himself kissing her back. He didn't know if it was muscle memory or what but he met each of her kisses and couldn't deny the delectable taste of her lips.

"Mhnn.." Cinder let out subconsciously, not focusing on keeping herself superior at the moment for some reason as she forced her tongue in between his lips. Her hot, experienced tongue worked its way around his, flicking up and down the side and coiling around it in a snakelike fashion.

Jaune attempted to fight back with his tongue, wrapping it around Cinder's in response. This, however, only prompted Cinder to retaliate by lashing around with her tongue and increase the speed of her lip action as she fought control the direction of the kiss.

So then, why was it that he felt something? He hated this, no doubt. But still, there was something in the kiss. Some spark, some undeniable feeling that something else was being conveyed. It was that something that lead his mind to the softness of her lips and wet, hot texture of her tongue.

When her tongue stilled within his mouth he took the opportunity to trap her tongue between his lips and suck down on it. Cinder let out a small gasp at this but allowed it, closing her lips around his to go deeper and explore all corners of his mouth.

Emerald and Mercury watched on with narrowed eyes at their leader engaging in such a deep and passionate kiss with the teen boy. The two seemed entirely separate from anyone else around them as they continued their heated lip-lock and danced around one another's tongues.

It was only when Cinder had placed a hand on Jaune's neck to steady his head so she could more easily guide around the kiss that she suddenly became aware of herself and broke off the kiss. Before she could do anything else, though, her and Jaune locked eyes.

They stared, neither knowing why. Both just took a moment as everything else faded away and looked into one another. They didn't say or even think anything, yet why in that moment did both of them feel compelled to just look at one another.

Cinder's eyes remained trained on his and his on hers. Nothing else was on his mind as time seemed to slow. They didn't smile or frown, they just had mesmerized expressions on their faces as they looked into one another's eyes.

"Uhh, Cinder?" Emerald asked, drawing the two of them immediately out of their trance as Cinder brought her face away from Jaune's as she stood herself up.  
"Now. Mercury, would you please put our new friend to sleep?" Cinder ordered the smirking teen in silver who extended his arm and cracked his fingers before taking a step forward.

 _"Hey, don't go touching my stuff without my permission."_ sounded a voice throughout the air. Cinder narrowed her eyes as Emerald and Mercury looked around themselves for the source. Jaune, however, looked down at himself, feeling that voice resonate from within.

"What the-?" Jaune felt a sudden surge of energy and turned over his hand to see a symbol on his palm in the shape of a blue four leaf clover. Feeling compelled to do so, Jaune pressed his hand against the ground in front of him and the symbol instantly appeared in larger form upon it.

The symbol shimmered brightly before a white light began to grow upward from it, reaching about Cinder's height then stopping before it began to mould into a more human like, rather, teenage girl like, shape. The light then cut out immediately and he could see her clearly.

A girl, her appearance eye drawing with a black, leather sleeveless longcoat over a punk schoolgirl-like attire, light silver shirt and violet tie as well as black and purple arm warmers that gave off a sort of rebellious rocker vibe along with her light purple plaid skirt and fishnet stockings.

Most striking of her appearance was her long, midnight blue hair that flowed wildly as she span round. A vacuous expression upon her face until she came to a halt. Her eyes then shot open with a half lidded smirk and her shining green orbs came into view.

"Wh-who are you?" Jaune asked, bewildered at the sudden appearance of the girl that had just seemingly emerged from out of the shining circle. She slowly turned around, facing Jaune with a sigh and placing a single hand on her hip, a faux offended expression upon her face.

"How awful. You're with a guy for seventeen years and then he doesn't even recognize you." she sighed as Jaune's eyes widened.

"L-Lady Luck...?" the teen asked, earning a small chuckle from the teen girl before she suddenly dodged a black arrow coming straight for her head.  
"I'd appreciate you not getting in our way, little girl." Cinder advised, her tone polite but there was a clear edge to it.

"You know, I think I've seen enough people trying to take advantage of this semblance by now. It's an eyesore." Lady Luck spoke with an annoyed tone but the look in her sharp eyes suggested that she held a much larger disdain than her words implied.

"I really can't see how you're going to stop us." Mercury sneered, taking a step in their direction as Lady Luck to a step in front of Jaune protectively, glaring at the silver haired assassin but then a derisive smile appeared on her face.

"Haha, your head must be an interesting place, Mercury Black. Leg room." Lady Luck mocked the assassin who scowled in her direction before twisting his expression into a twisted smirk, beginning to walk closer.

"Good to see you again, too, Emerald." she greeted, Emerald narrowing her eyes at the rocker chick's words before they suddenly widened in realization. The jade haired thief remembering the one and only time she'd been forcefully ejected by a mysterious force. "Boo." Lady Luck whispered.

"Oh I should mention that I'm actually just an image, created my using part of Jaune here's aura. So whilst I'd cherish the opportunity to imagine you in labcoats and beat you into living hell, I'm just a light show." she spoke with a shrug as Mercury regained his nerve, moving forward to take Jaune out.

"Didn't you hear me?" she interrupted with such sharp sternness that froze them in their steps. Slowly, a bright spark of white began to emerge from her form, gleaming and shimmering over her skin. Jaune heard a voice within his head _'Close your eyes, Jaune.'_

"I'm a light show." she delivered with a wink. A blinding light exploded from the girl's form and filled the area. Cinder only had enough time to blink before Emerald and Mercury both let out grunts of pain as the light hit them. Jaune's eyes were already closed as soon as she said to.

 _"Gah!"_ Cinder let out a pained cry along with Emerald and Mercury who held their arms in front of their eyes defensively. As the light died down, Jaune cracked open his own and looked round to see his would be captors standing stunned. The two henchmen either side clutching their eyes.

The figure of Lady Luck was now nowhere to be seen but he didn't let that halt him as he turned about and sped off in the direction he'd been dragged in from. He knew it wouldn't take that long for the others to recover and get back to weedy blond hunting so he had to get pack to the safe arms of the scary older ladies.

* * *

As he ran back, he suddenly found the image of the punk rocker looking girl running alongside him with a smirk. She looked his running form up and down, seemingly disappointed that he was slowing down due to tiredness.

"Come on, Jaune. Pick up the pace, maybe Winter will give you a nice hug when you get back. Or Glynda, it's been a while longer for her. C'mon step it up, you're too slow!" she quoted as her image sped up, her legs moving at inhuman... and also entirely fake speeds.

"If you would stop with the anthropomorphic speedster references and get off the high horse. You're an image, so don't go getting on my back about cardio, Miss Luck." Jaune complained as she let out a chuckled before giving him a faux punch on the arm.

"We're closer now Jaune. You can call me Sin. Saikoro Sin. That's my name." Sin told him, Jaune now taking a moment to look over her as she ran beside him. He'd seen her in the guise of many of his female friends before but this appearance just seemed to suit her so well.

"'Sin', huh? Well all things considered that makes a lot of sense." Jaune joked, thinking back to all the misadventures tinted in dark red that he'd had ever since learning of the semblance she granted to him.

"It means _blue,_ young man. I'm not all bad." Sin fired back with a small glare as Jaune pondered as to the origins of the name and the order, thinking back to how he'd struggled with wrapping his head around how to order Ren's name. Still, it wasn't the only thing snagging on his mind.

"Young man? Aren't we the same age?" he asked, by all appearances she fit the age of the other girls he knew apart from Ruby. She let out a faux arrogant laugh and held to flat hands to her chin whilst blinking.

"Well, in appearances I'll always look this good but I was born thirty four years ago." she told him as Jaune formed an 'o' with his mouth. Knowing enough of her past to know not to linger too much on that. He decided instead to get the mood back.

"So I've got a perverted thirty four year old in my head. Well it's nice to put a name and a face to a voice in my head." he quipped as Sin suddenly ran in front of him, running backwards whilst facing him. Jaune made sure to remember not to be impressed.

"Perverted? I just gave you the power, you're the one who went around stealing first kisses and groping up Yang. I never intended for my cute little host to turn into a player." Sin wiped an imaginary tear from her eye as Jaune narrowed his eyes sternly.

"You didn't? Despite making it so I couldn't get luck from the same girl more than once within a month?" he accused as Sin froze temporarily, the figment nervously scratching the back of her head with a bashful laugh.

"...Okay maybe I did a little. You were a good guy with a good heart but none of the charisma. I'm confident now that you got the moves and the attitude befitting a classy gentleman loved by all." Sin stated proudly whilst nodding with her arms crossed, seemingly taking credit for it all.

"Yeah, now I just have a harem of girls who could all kill me in very creative ways with all those weapons and semblances if I step too far out of line." Jaune admitted with a shudder as he recognized the woods around him as being nearby where they'd camped out.

"True, it's an odd predicament. Well, you have to remember kids in their teens can be slaves to their hearts, even if they are teens with magic bear killing powers. For now, just make sure you're there for them. You can worry about what you'll do later in due time."

"You don't need to worry about your future." She spoke encouragingly but... did something sound odd in the way she'd said it? For some reason her expression shifted when she said the last part and her eyes averted from Jaune's. He decided it was nothing and carried on.

Today he'd become more properly acquainted with his radiant radioactive spider.

* * *

In the late hours of the night, the JNPR dorm room was peaceful. The three students sleeping soundly, their soft breathing creating a calming ambience as the midnight darkness cloaked them all in comfortable blackness. It was calm and restful... or at least, it was until Jaune came in and screwed it up.

Cracking open the door quietly, Jaune peered in to see his three teammates already deep in sleep. As the conscious and caring leader he was, Jaune tiptoed in, removing his shoes and hoodie as silently as possible. For some reason, however, he felt dizzier than usual, having to hop on one foot to avoid stumbling over.

Trying to keep himself focused, he found his bed and slipped inside smoothly. Feeling a sudden warmth, he wrapped his arms around it and held it tight. Funny, he didn't remember having a body pillow. Still, it was soft and cuddly and he wasn't thinking straight.

Feeling the comfortable thing stir slightly, Jaune snuggled against it, dead tired and not wanting to lose it. The pillow talked softly to him.  
" _Uh, Jaune? What are you doing?_ " it said but Jaune merely curled his arm around and pressed his finger to its lips, shushing it.

"Shhhhh. It's all good." Jaune affirmed it before spooning the body pillow and letting out a murmur as he enjoyed its snugness. The pillow spoke once more.  
" _Jau- too tight!"_ the pillow seemed in pain and only then did the gears in Jaune's head begin to turn. He didn't have a body pillow, what's more, body pillows couldn't talk!

"Whaha?!" Jaune let out a cry as he jumped out of the bed, the 'pillow' also let out a small scream as it pulled the covers over itself in defense.  
" **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED**?!" They both said in unison before the click of the bedside lamp was turned on, revealing a craggy Ren looking over at them both.

"What are you two doing?" Ren asked them both as Jaune turned towards the intruder and the intruder to him, her aqua eyes seeming oddly familiar, along with her blushing cheeks and bright orange hair. " **Nora/Jaune?** " they spoke together once more before Jaune went very pale.

"Nora! Oh god, sorry, so sorry! I shouldn't have snuggled you, they were not authorized snuggles! I've stepped on a few ships but there are lines I just will not cross!" Jaune exclaimed whilst forming an 'X' with his arms. They heard the sound of another person stirring as Jaune turned to see Pyrrha tiredly rubbing one of her eyes.

"Oh, Carolina, sorry for waking you! I just kind of accidentally snuggled Nora after getting back and I'm kinda feeling all turned around and weird and- god, is it hot in here?" Jaune asked as he went to sit down on his own bed, landing face first on top of the duvet.

"Uh, it's fine, I hope the mission went well- though, what did you just call me?" she asked but Jaune was already fast asleep in his own bed, leaving behind three very confused team mates. They all exchanged looks, Ren raising an eyebrow, Nora trying to still her traumatized heart and Pyrrha looking troubled down at their leader.

"Is he... okay?" Pyrrha asked them both and received no sure look in return. Wordlessly, they decided to chalk it up to him being very tired and, well, Jaune.  
With that in mind they returned to sleep, hoping he'd be back to relatively normal in the morning.

* * *

"I think it's a great thing that you're trusted with such important things. Yes, there is danger, but I think it will be good for your growth as a huntsman." Pyrrha happily concluded, sending Jaune a cheerful sidelong glance. He smiled back though not as energetically as Weiss continued.

"All I'm saying is that you can't truly believe in this little conspiracy theory." she scolded, Nora merely shaking her head with a smile at the 'ignorant' heiress.  
It was Nora's theory that somehow became the topic of discussion at the lunch table that Tuesday.

"It's called a _headcannon._ Jaune has been involved with a lot of weird goings on lately, the luck thing, being gone for ages and coming back late, spending a lot more time with you girls and he has being acting very strangely as of late. Thus, I conclude that Jaune must be... a superhero." Nora stated with an accusatory finger in the teen's direction.

"Oh come now, that's ridiculous. He doesn't even have a tragic backstory!" Ruby argued back as Jaune inwardly apologized for his comparatively cushy upbringing. Surprisingly, it was Blake who chimed in next, lowering her book down onto the table.

"Also, aren't we all pretty much fitting that bill? Superpowered teens with unique outfits and physics defying weapons." Blake mused with a risen eyebrow, Jaune making a mental note of the shining possibility of reading comics instead on their next reading session seeing as she apparently had at least a vague knowledge of them.

"No, no, you see. That leads me on to the next part of my theory, Weiss, have you ever been thrown off the side of a bridge or decide to dress up like Jaune but with a white and pink version of his outfit?" Nora directed the question towards the indifferent heiress who narrowed her eyes at the firebrand.

"No." Weiss responded curtly. Jaune, who had been just about half listening, began to feel a little faint. Feeling himself leaning over, he placed his hand over Pyrrha's on the table. She looked at in in mild surprise but smiled quietly to herself, though, she was a little worried that his hand was shaking.

"Hey, Jauneee~. No falling asleep, this is the important part!" Nora insisted with a pout as Ren sent Jaune an odd look. Jaune tried to break a smile and wave off her complaining but he suddenly felt faint and began veering to the side, falling upon Pyrrha's shoulders.

"Sorry Samantha I'm just kind of feeling a tad... out of it." Jaune spoke with a confused, slow tone s Pyrrha turned toward the boy resting on her shoulder worriedly. Nora looked to Ren and mouthed 'Samantha?', receiving a small shrug in response.

"Jaune? Are you all right?" Pyrrha asked him with concern in her tone, Weiss looked up from filing her nails and Ruby's discussion with Blake seemed to cease all at once as they turned their heads toward Jaune who came out with a weak laugh.

"Hah, hey, I'm fine... just a little tired..." Jaune spoke, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as Pyrrha instantly placed her palm against it, her eyes widening.

"Jaune you're heating up! We have to take you to the infirmary." Pyrrha spoke with urgency as she allowed Jaune to rest upon her shoulder. Jaune shook his head, even the comfort of Pyrrha's shoulder not reaching through to him.

"I'm _fine._ I'll just go walk it off." Jaune spoke in a slurred manner, standing up from the table as Weiss and Blake exchanged looks of worry, Pyrrha reaching out for him as he stumbled to his feet. When he found his footing he rose his arms up to demonstrate he was fine and grinned at the girls and Ren before turning to walk away.

He couldn't quite tell where he was going however as he bumped into a feminine form in front of him. Immediately he looked up to apologize, recognizing the colour brown and identifying the girl before raising his hands.

"Oh! Sorry Velvet, I didn't see you there." Jaune expressed to the familiar shape in front of him, even though she was a bit blurry. He thought he saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, no, you need to go and get some help." 'Velvet' said as she rose a hand and placed it firmly upon his shoulder, Jaune eyed her in confusion.  
"What? How come?!" he asked, perplexed as the figure sighed, placing the other hand on his free shoulder and trying to steady him as he wobbled where he stood.

"Because I'm Yang." she spoke as Jaune screwed his eyes tightly together, his vision eventually stabilized to see the buxom blonde trying to look him in the eye. She had a mixture of confusion and concern in her expression as Jaune lifted his hand to her face.

"...So you are. I thought the accent was missing. And the bunny ears... hey, Yang. How are youu?" Jaune smiled drunkenly as he bopped her nose with his finger. The others exchanged looks at his drunken, well, rather Nora-like behavior that was unlike him.

"...Yup. Something is wrong here." Yang expressed, despite the redness on her face. Nora herself nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest before responding.

"You're telling me, I walked here with him and on the way he accidentally killed a bumblebee _and_ a ladybug, knocked over a chessboard before the guy could yell checkmate and trampled all over some white roses." Nora exclaimed as Pyrrha crooked an eyebrow, for some reason assuming there was some kind of joke hidden in there.

The group were distracted by the double doors to the cafeteria opening and in sauntering the form of Glynda Goodwitch. The eyes turned to her as she stopped to study Jaune over, seeming to confirm something.

"It seems Jaune has picked up something from the mission the other day. Seeing as I was the overseer, I will take responsibility and make sure he's attended to. Come along, Mister Arc." Glynda spoke to the delirious teen who tried to shake his head but a glare from the professor was all he needed to change it swiftly to a nod.

"O-Okay. Scary professor. Okay then, bye you guys." Jaune spoke in a babbling tone as he casually patted Yang's large chest before following after the teacher, Yang, red-faced, clutched her breasts and turned to the other girls for an explanation. They too, were bewildered. Something was definitely off with Jaune.

* * *

"Lady Luck, he said..." Emerald grumbled to herself, thinking back on the appearance of the mysterious girl. The same girl that had somehow interfered with her when she was trying to cast an illusion on Jaune Arc. She couldn't understand what she was at all, all she knew was that she wanted her own back.

"Emerald, you got a grudge or something? She'll get what's coming to her. Who is she anyway?" Mercury asked as they both waited in Cinder's private chambers, being asked to wait there until Cinder was done contacting Salem. Just as he asked that, the door to the room opened and in entered their sibylline leader.

"Someone very interesting." Cinder spoke, looking straight ahead. The image of the blue haired girl burning on her mind. She hadn't made the connection before but now things were slowly slotting into place. The power of luck and the mysterious appearance of a teenage girl.

In her research of current and past maidens, she had come across the story of a girl that was involved with an experiment of transferring the power into a girl with an advantageous semblance. It was interrupted by people seeking to obtain the power for themselves and the girl lost her life.

She hadn't considered the girl significant at all but now it just seemed to fit. The things she was saying, Jaune's power, her claim that her soul had been with his since seventeen years prior. It all started to take form.

"Someone very interesting indeed." she declared as she made a slight adjustment to the plan in her mind. With a new thought, she turned to the two others present and mulled something over. Another thing that she'd been intending to try, she'd have preferred to do it after going all the way again but that couldn't be helped.

"Let's see..." she spoke ominously overlooking her two loyal helpers. First she considered Mercury, he was more to her natural taste however that wasn't truly a necessary factor. Also, knowing him, something like this would inflate his ego and he may forget his place. With that in mind, she turned towards Emerald.

"Leave us, Mercury. I have to discuss something with Emerald alone." Cinder commanded, a fiery side glance silencing any complaint the silver haired assassin spawn would have come out with before he sent a confused over to Emerald, picking himself up and leaving behind an expectant Emerald.

"So, erm. What is it, Cinder?" Emerald asked attentively as Cinder slowly approached her before extending her hand. Emerald was taken aback by the rare gesture but knew far better than to question it. Slowly, she rose, her hand still in Cinder's as she approached closer with that all knowing smile still present upon her face.

"Cinder... what is- _mhhnhf!"_ Emerald let out as Cinder suddenly closed in and had her lips upon her own. Emerald's eyes blew open wide at the sudden action as she was barely able to register what was happening. As a pure reflex, she stepped backwards, out of the kiss.

"C-Cinder! What are you- I mean, what was-" Emerald stammered out, completely taken by shock. Of all the things she would have expected Cinder to do, that hadn't crossed her mind at all. Cinder looked confused before tilting her head at Emerald.

"What? Is being intimate with me not to your liking?" she asked as if curious for her opinion, but it was clearly more of an invitation for Emerald to challenge her as she shook her head vehemently. Cinder's smirk growing wider at her response.

"This is necessary. I have to test whether or not this precious little luck power can be transferred between a recipient and another. Do you understand?" Cinder questioned, though the rhetoric nature of it was clear. Emerald didn't have time to wait for her heart to calm down before she had to nod.

"Keep still." Cinder told her sternly and Emerald was frozen by her fiery gaze. She barely had time to react before her lips were stolen once again, Cinder's kiss was hot and thrilling but there was no emotion behind it. The thing overcoming her sensations were her skill and passion.

Emerald shut her eyes tight as her lips attempted to memorize the feel of Cinder's upon them. She had never kissed a woman before but he had idolized Cinder, despite the strangeness in kissing another female, the feeling that it was Cinder kissing her overcame any boundary.

"Open your mouth." Cinder ordered after separating her lips. Emerald obeyed mindlessly and parted her teeth before Cinder gripped the back of Emerald's hair before bringing her in and driving her tongue into her mouth.

Emerald felt her entire body heating up as Cinder ravaged her with her swift, professional tongue movements. Cinder was definitely in control of the kiss, dominating Emerald. Still, she couldn't help the electrical sensations firing through her.

After a few moments of intense french kissing, Cinder separated from Emerald, a string of saliva left between the two young women. Cinder's expression was still focused and driven, whereas Emerald's was dazed and her eyes unfocused, panting lightly.

"Now, test your luck. Tell me what number I'm thinking of and I'll reward you." she ordered the darkskinned girl who took a moment to gather her bearings.  
"O-Oh, erm..." Emerald tried her best to focus given what had just happened and looked into Cinder's mysterious eyes. "...five?" she asked as Cinder's expression dropped for a split second.

"It didn't work then, perhaps we have to go further. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Cinder asked in a testing fashion that despite her smile, conveyed that there would be no refusing her. Emerald felt light headed, not believing logically that this could be happening but the sensations were far too vivid to deny.

Without another word Cinder unlatched Emerald's white top and pulled down the olive undershirt, exposing her moderately sized yet perky breasts and immediately lifted one and then latched her mouth onto it. Emerald's breath became staggered as Cinder sucked down and worked around her nipples with her tongue.

"Ah!" Emerald let out as Cinder bit down on her nipple. The odd blend of pain and pleasure disturbed but somewhat excited Emerald as the dominant Cinder efficiently and ruthlessly went around stimulating Emerald's body.

Cinder silenced Emerald's gasps by placing two fingers up and inserted them into her mouth, trapping her tongue inbetween them. With the other hand she daintily traveled down Emerald's exposed abdomen and then infiltrated down, past her white pants and began to caress over her underwear.

"Ah- _Cin_ -" Emerald let out in surprise before Cinder added a third finger into Emerald's mouth, keeping her quiet and causing saliva to spill out of the corner of Emerald's mouth as Cinder continued to pleasure Emerald's breasts as well as her womanhood over the thin fabric down below.

Emerald couldn't cry out either way as she felt herself grow wetter, waves of pleasure coming over her one after the other. She could only run her tongue along Cinder's fingers to prevent herself from moaning out, feeling her legs becoming weaker.

Growing somewhat impatient, Cinder activated her fire dust manipulation and heated up the fingers working on Emerald's womanhood, causing the thief to wince slightly in pain but be overcome by the new rush of sensations she was feeling.

Cinder's fingers actually entering Emerald nearly sent her over the edge and cause her legs to nearly buckle as she was forced to suck down hard on Cinder's fingers in order to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. Cinder's mouth left Emerald's breasts wet and shining from the saliva as Cinder ran her tongue between them, up to her neck and around her jawline.

"Ahn! Cinder!" Emerald let out as Cinder left a bite upon her neck, the girl's momentary moment of pain then replaced by the sensations of Cinder's literally hot fingers invading her womanhood, causing her to cry out. Cinder's gaze remained steady and sharp, completely focused as Emerald's cries rebounded off of the walls of the room.

* * *

Glynda stood Jaune against her desk and allowed him to stand up before taking both of her hands and holding his head steady. His expression was somewhat vacant and dizzy. She wondered if it was okay to carry on with this with him in that state but then thought back to her earlier encounter.

* * *

 _"Jaune! Where were you?! The tent was messed up when I woke up and you weren't there. What in the world happened?" Winter addressed the boy that had just come running through the woods. He seemed okay apart from his jeans that looked slightly torn and a tad out of breath._

 _"It's fine. I'll explain everything on the way back, can you get an airlift out of here? We need to move." Jaune told her seriously and despite her concern for the teen, Winter could hear the seriousness in his voice and instantly went for her scroll. Glynda was going to go over immediately but stopped when she heard it._

 _"Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune has been affected by magic, the kind the witch used and the kind you can prevent." a voice came from behind. She turned to come face to face with a teenage girl she hadn't seen before. She had an appearance not befitting her surroundings whatsoever._

 _"Who are you?" Glynda asked, hand reaching down for her riding crop instinctually but the girl wasn't fazed in the slightest, she merely took a step forward and maintained her eye contact. For some reason she had an air of maturity about her that Glynda couldn't place._

 _"A woman named Cinder used a sealing kiss, something that would entrance and hypnotize Jaune given enough time. You must know of it, and you know how to prevent it." she explained as Glynda's eyes widened. It's true, she knew of it. Dust manipulation that took advantage of the body's reaction to it and manipulates cognitive ability._

 _Even with her own skill, the most she could devise was a way to counter it, could it be that Jaune had really been affected by such a technique?_  
 _"How do-" Glynda looked back up but the mysterious girl in the punk like outfit had already disappeared._

 _She watched the empty space for a few seconds but then shook her head and decided to tend to Jaune first, then see what unfolded later on._

* * *

"Jaune, can you understand me?" Glynda asked the teen boy who fixed her with a confused expression but then looked away and laughed.  
"Sorry, Miss, it's just, you are really pretty close up. I'm kinda nervous, haha." he let out as Glynda fixed her glasses, hiding her expression.

"Jaune, you've been affected by something and I can help you. I need to... kiss you, all right?" Glynda asked him, eyeing him carefully, unfortunately not receiving much of a coherent response.

"...I don't deserve it, though..." Jaune suddenly said in a downcast manner as Glynda was taken aback by the sadness in his voice, she wondered if something had happened to him before but he looked up tearfully and continued, "You gave us a lecture on how you learned how to use your weapon and I fell asleep!" he confessed.

Glynda's expression froze as Jaune began shedding real tears. Her inner faculties had to reset for a moment to figure out the correct response as she sighed.  
"That... that's okay, Jaune. I don't mind." she consoled him, incredulous as to why in the world he'd be feeling guilty about something like that.

"B-But *sniff*, you were so passionate about it... you even did some demonstrations and had this little smile on your face..." Jaune continued on, pressing a palm to his forehead as Glynda's eyes widened... had she really done that? Also, ... he was paying that much attention, well, before he was asleep.

"Even though you're my favourite teacher..." Jaune said, ashamedly as Glynda's ears perked up, raising her eyebrow for a moment.  
"...better than Oobleck?" she asked quietly, eyes darting side to side before the teen nodded sadly. She felt a momentary high of cheer before realizing the situation and shaking herself serious.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now, I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Glynda repeated, feeling kind of odd about it when he was in such a childlike state. Nonetheless, he nodded slowly and she let out a sigh. Picking her riding crop from her waist, Glynda imagined the incantation and pressed the wooden end to her lips.

A few seconds later they shone a light purple for a few choice seconds before fading. Affirmed that it had work, Glynda moved in and pressed her lips against her student's tenderly. It was a simple connection of the lips but the heat of his was immediately transferred and she felt a sensational tingle at their touch.

The kiss remained simple but sweet as she applied and re applied her lips upon his, even in his haze he could taste the sweetness of her lips clearly. Her perfume was more befitting someone of her age as compared to the natural scent of someone like Pyrrha but it added to her refined, mature aura.

Glynda opened her eyes half way when she begun to feel the magic from her mouth transferring into Jaune, though, it wasn't as fast as she would have hoped. To increase the efficiency, Glynda poked her tongue against his closed lips, parting them and snaking its way into his mouth.

"Mwhahh.." Jaune's mouth opened as Glynda sloshed her tongue inside, running alongside his teeth as she ran it across his own tongue. Jaune placed his hands upon Glynda's waist to pull her deeper in and she gladly did so. The two engaged in a deep liplock as Jaune reveled in the mature body against him and her experienced tongue techniques.

With himself backed up against the desk, Jaune used the arm around Glynda's waist and reversed their positions. Glynda let out a muffled moan as she allowed Jaune to lift her thigh and curl it round his back. With his free hand Jaune placed it upon Glynda's cheek and used it to have better access to her mouth.

With Jaune's body now pressing into hers, the kiss began to heat up, occasionally taking moments to merely swirl over one another's tongues after which Glynda delivered a deliberately slow lick around the roof of Jaune's mouth that sent tingling sensations coursing throughout him.

Her womanly scent overcoming him, Jaune separated his mouth from hers and began to run his tongue alongside her neck, gently leaving kissed up her jawline before kissing just above her cleavage. At this point Glynda tapped his arm and tried to gain his attention.

"J-Jaune... are you... _hahh..._ feeling better yet?" Glynda asked, lifting his head from her bosom and judging from his hazy expression that her work was not yet complete.

"Heheh... I'm kissing the teacher... told you I was cool, big sis..." he murmured with a chuckle which made Glynda roll her eyes and doubt her efforts but a sudden, unhealthy redness in his cheeks made Glynda shake her head and re focus.

"If you're pretending, I'll have you in for detention." Glynda spoke before closing in and sealing their lips together once more, this time dipping her tongue down into his mouth and wrapping it around his own as the sounds of her mouth rang out through the room, her blush increased as she deepened the kiss.

With their tongues once again coiling in pleasure, Jaune reached one hand up to her white shirt and managed to undo the bronze buttons on her pencil skirt. Glynda could feel his hands at work but decided to pay more heed to healing Jaune through this kiss and worked on pleasuring his tongue with her own.

Glynda barely noticed until her skirt had fallen to the floor and Jaune was tenderly running his hands over her brown black tights that barely contained her rear. Jaune's hands instinctively squeezed upon them and kneaded the plump flesh between his fingers as Glynda let out muffled moans into his mouth.

This massage continued on for some time as Jaune pushed himself further into her hot, mature body, using the leg behind his back to press further in.  
"Oh, you are, this is... _ahn."_ Glynda released as she opened her eyes halfway, still engaged in a deep, passionate kiss with the young man, feeling more alive than ever.

Eyes tracing down, she caught eye of his jeans pressing up against her near bare legs and reflexively her hands began to travel downwards. Somewhere inside was a voice screaming at her, asking what she was doing when there was paperwork to keep her company instead. The majority of her ignored this as her hands found themselves on his belt before...

"Mnh! Gwnyndaa?!" Jaune let out within the lip lock before he suddenly pulled out of the kiss with wide eyes. He looked wild and confused, not dazed like before.  
Did this mean the reverse had worked-? Before she could think that she suddenly found herself falling over on top of Jaune who had stepped back, startled.

"Oof! You all right, Glynda?" he asked her as he held her to his side as they sat on the floor of her office together, him holding his teacher closely.  
"W-What about you? Are you feeling better?" Glynda asked the young man who seemed a whole world more coherent than earlier as he looked away in thought.

"Yeah- I've been in a kind of... haze. I remember everything that happened but I think I was acting a little-" Jaune's eyes shot open when everything that he thought over just how exactly he'd acted around his friends and even Glynda.

"God, what was I doing back then? And did I pat Yang's... oh god Sin was right." Jaune agonized over his delirious actions as Glynda shook her head, deeming it better not to confront the issue of his hormonal haze.

"Well, I'm glad you're back to normal, Mister Arc. It was the kiss you received on the mission that caused you to act like that way." she explained as Jaune nodded.  
"Oh, uh, right. Thanks a lot, Professor Goodwitch." he smiled at her, which she returned modestly. "So uh... we should stop then." he claimed quietly.

"That does seem to be the logical thing to do, there is no need for us to progress further." Glynda surmised, though for some reason, her heart and body were forcing her to look directly into his eyes. No matter how illogical or immoral she may look back at this as... she couldn't help herself leaning in.

"I mean, what kind of teacher would you be if we didn't stop..." Jaune spoke but he, too, was leaning in to her, entranced by her emerald green eyes that were inviting him ever closer. Their lips were practically upon each other once again but they remained there for a few moments.

"I'm your teacher." Glynda spoke simply before crashing her lips onto his, instantly sealing him in a passionate liplock as she held his hair. She wasn't used to being so pro active in this situation but her desire for Jaune in this moment broke through that and she found herself re applying her lips over and over again.

She held him down onto the floor-

* * *

Cinder pushed Emerald down onto her chamber bed.

"Hahh...Cinder... wait..." Emerald panted out but was silenced when Cinder climbed on top of her, descending down and stealing her lips, invading her mouth with her lascivious tongue that explored deeply. Emerald let out muffled moans as her eyes scrunched up tight.

Opening her eyes whilst still engaging in the torrid kiss, Cinder reached her hands down and grabbed the hem of Emerald's pants, separating from Emerald's mouth to pull them past her knees and off entirely. Emerald looked down wide eyed at her leader's actions and opened her mouth, though nothing came out.

Wrapping her arms around Emerald's legs, she spread the young woman's legs and moved in quickly with her face, putting her undergarments to one size and dove in with her tongue. " _Ahnn!_ " Emerald let out immediately as she felt Cinder's hot tongue touch her down there where no one else had gone before.

Her technique was precise and by the noises that Emerald was making, clearly potent. Her tongue delved deep and explored around as Emerald writhed in intense euphoria up on top of the bed. Cinder fought to keep Emerald's legs under control as she delivered swift licks to her most sensitive parts.

"C-Cinder, I'm... I think I'm coming." Emerald let out, her natural obedience making her feel like she had to tell Cinder who didn't respond before delivering a slow lick that sent shudders through Emerald's entire form and caused her to teeter over the edge, her fluids expelling over Cinder's face as Emerald let out a deafening moan.

Narrowing her gaze, Cinder sat herself up on the bed and spread her own legs, Emerald looking over and taking the cue to crawl over whilst the waves of pleasure were still coursing through her. With Cinder still clad in her red dress, Emerald moved herself between her legs and move her patterned black underwear to the side before taking a moment to take in the sight of her womanhood.

Emerald wasn't inclined toward girls but this was different, this was _Cinder._ With a lustful expression, she began to try and service her. Cinder's expression, however, remained vacant. She felt the sensations of Emerald's tongue down there but she didn't feel euphoria or lust, merely the crude sensations.

"Emerald, now, tell me, what number am I thinking of?" Cinder ordered in a clear tone as the naked Emerald looked up from her service to respond hazily.  
"U-Uhn, maybe... seven?" Emerald asked and for a moment she saw the anger flicking across Cinder's expression and immediately hid her face, going back to what she was doing.

Emerald was attempting to eat her out, running her tongue alongside Cinder's lower lips and keeping up a good pace. Cinder, however, felt nothing but frustration. Impatiently, she used her leg to press Emerald's face deep into her crotch, ignoring Emerald's reflexive wince.

Even then, however Cinder didn't feel any kind of rush. Neither in the erotic sense, nor in the sense that she felt any kind of power transferring between them with Emerald's tongue action upon her womanhood. This wasn't at all like what she felt before, not at all.

* * *

"Miss, are you sure about this?" Jaune asked the professor, not sure if he could handle going back now but he had to make sure. Glynda smiled down at him.  
"Call me Glynda." she ordered simply before pulling down his boxers and immediately took the head of his member into her mouth.

"Agh! Oh, Glynda!" Jaune cried out as his already hard member entered Glynda's mouth as he lay on the floor before her. Glynda worked the rest of the shaft with one hand and the other she used to gently caress the orbs beneath as she curled her tongue around the top of his member.

Glynda then wrapped her mouth around the side and sucked down hard, making Jaune clench his fist to keep down his excitement as much as he could for the moment. Having already been prepared before, Glynda was performing this service to help lubricate and also ease their way into it.

"Are you ready for the main thing?" Glynda asked looking up at him as she stroked up and down his wet member. It was oddly times like these that her aesthetic as his sexy, intelligent teacher became vivid to him. Quickly, he nodded. Glynda then stood herself up and sensually placed her fingers on the inside of her tights.

Slowly, she pulled them down, revealing the bare skin of her legs and keeping Jaune's eyes upon them for the entire time. She then went up to her dark purple underwear and took a moment to fix Jaune with some intent eye contact before they too, began to descend.

Jaune gulped as he laid eyes upon her womanhood for the first time, their was some light blonde hair around it but mostly it was well trimmed and delicate looking, an accurate parallel for the Glynda moment as she bent down, putting her hand on his member and beginning to guide it to her entrance.

"Ah! Ohhh..." Glynda let out an ear gracing moan as Jaune slowly entered her. It had been a while for her and whilst she expected it to hurt slightly, this was nothing but pleasant. Gradually, she came all the way down, the professor having to place her hands on his shoulders as he entered her hot, warm cavern.

"G-Glynda!" Jaune let out as his member was immediately ambushed by her warmth and tightness, he placed his hands on her shapely waist, taking a moment to soak in the feeling of her bare legs combined with the intense heat and pleasure he was experiencing. The two lay still for a few moments to bask in the raw pleasure of it before they met eyes.

Without words, they both sent warm expressions to one another and began to move.

* * *

"Oh-Oh God, _Cinder_!" Emerald let out as she felt Cinder's hot womanhood pressing against her own. She felt the most sensitive part rubbing against her own. Her moans rebounded off of the walls though Cinder didn't make a sound. They continued in this fashion with Cinder holding Emerald's thigh and using it to rub against her.

As a last resort, Cinder had come to scissoring. It seemed the most intimate they could get and perhaps thought that this may cause some more stimulation on Cinder's end as well. Aggravatingly, this was not the case. Whilst Emerald's breasts medium sized breasts jumped up and down as she moved in euphoria, Cinder couldn't reciprocate.

Emerald gripped the bedsheets as she felt Cinder's heated womanhood against her own most sensitive area. She fought hard to regulate her breathing and had long since lost count of the amount of times she had came thus far. Strangely, she hadn't felt Cinder's wetness increase much but didn't dwell on it due to the mind controlling pleasure.

Picking up the pace, Cinder rocked harder into Emerald's form, also rubbing her fingers against her own clitoris and her other hand running along Emerald's dark, sweaty and hot body to try and stimulate herself. "Ah! Cinder! Cinder! CINDER!" Emerald let out her cries but they fell upon dark, irritated ears.

With the last few gyrations of her hips, Cinder felt Emerald come once more, the jade haired girl falling spiritless upon the duvet, breathing heavily. Cinder didn't even bother to ask her the luck question, knowing for a fact, that his hadn't worked.

* * *

Glynda rode Jaune hard and she rode him fast. Conscious of his still unsteady consciousness she increased the ferocity of her bucking down, swallowing his member in deeper in the cowgirl position as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

In the heat of everything, he thrusted again and again into Glynda's womanhood from underneath. The professor herself wasn't much better off as she found her breathing grow harder and her skin blushing red. He was pushing in further inside her than anyone had before and she could feel it, all of it.

Reaching up from where she was riding him, Jaune took hold of her breasts with each hand and caused a blend of slight pain and intense pleasure ring through Glynda's moans as she bucked down onto his member. He felt the full, hot breasts through the material of her white shirt and was mesmerized by Glynda's erotic expression looking down at him.

Glynda could hardly contain herself from crying out so loud she'd get herself put on a register but with everything she was feeling at once it seemed a moot consequence. She bucked down hard upon him as Jaune played with her breasts on top of her shirt, the only article of clothing bar her glasses that she still wore.

"J-Jaune! I'm coming, I'm coming, J- _Jaune!"_ Glynda told him without restraint as Jaune picked up the speed of his thrusts, effectively bouncing Glynda on top of his member as she let out staggered moans. Eventually, however, she released her largest orgasm yet and sprayed over Jaune's stomach.

Lifting himself up, Jaune hugged Glynda's form close and captured her lips in a final explosion of lust before he lifted up her euphoria writhing form and released outside. They put more effort and passion into this closing kiss than any other before and both feel like they could be burned from the heat.

Seperating their mouths, they both smiled warmly at each other, faces deep scarlet and panting heavily before kissing Jaune's cheek and then following up with.  
" _Hahh_ you know... most star students just bring in a red apple..." she joked, causing both of them, despite their fatigue, to break out in laughter.

Glynda then sat on the floor beside Jaune, back against the desk, still leaning against him sporting a smile much too young for her, she would say.  
"Between a super schoolboy crush and a kiss turning me loopy, I think I need a break. Maybe I should take a few days off at my Neo holiday home..." Jaune spoke with a small chuckle.

"You wouldn't happen to mean by that a home with the criminal associate of Roman Torchwick? Because I don't think I can ignore- _mhnmpfff."_ Glynda stopped speaking as she found her lips taken by Jaune as he turned her head and engaged her in a kiss.

"...Do you think you can distract me just by kissing me?" she asked when they separated, raising en eyebrow at him as she shrugged lackadaisically.  
"No, but maybe I can distract you with my boyish charm and well timed quips?" he suggested as she rolled her eyes before standing up and picking up her riding crop.

Again, in the eyes of the young and naive Jaune Arc, like magic, Glynda waved her weapon around and her clothes came to her, pencil skirt fastening and underwear and tights working up one leg at a time. She planned to go take a shower, but could hardly walk out in such a state as she was. It also cleared up.. a certain mess they'd made. Though enough detail on that.

"Afraid not, Mister Arc. However I will say this. You may have some difficult times ahead, there are goings on behind the scenes that may need someone like you. I can't go into detail but I want you to know that my door is always open." Glynda told him before turning around and leaning against the wall with a smile, her arms crossed beneath her cleavage.

"Now, don't go getting yourself into too many dangerous situations and relying on the impressionable girls around you too much. I have to administer at least the bare minimum of discipline upon you. Though... if you end up relying on me to activate your power..." she trailed off.

"I suppose I can make time for that as well." she told him with a subtly mischievous smile before opening the door to her office and sauntering out with a wide eyed Jaune's attention drawn to the sway of her hips as he blinked like an idiot.

What a woman. Glynda Motherfuckin' Goodwitch.

* * *

Cinder walked away from the bed without looking back. It had been a pointless exercise, Emerald hadn't been given any luck. It appears that _he_ truly was the only one who could grant the luck . Although no matter how much of a tactical failure it'd been... it wasn't the only thing bothering her.

Despite the emotions and sensations that were clearly coursing through Emerald, Cinder herself had felt next to nothing. No thrill or enjoyment, she hadn't gotten caught up at all. It was logical, methodical and structured. As irrelevant as satisfying herself was, she hadn't expected it to feel so... empty.

When she imagined feeling something when embracing another she found that a very unwelcome face constantly reared its head in the corners of her mind. Embers began to fall from her fingers as she tightened her fist. He didn't do anything special for her, he was just an impudent child out of his league. She was going to have that boy's power.

She looked up and her eyes flared dangerously. Either that... or she was going to kill him.

* * *

That night, Jaune exited the JNPR dorm room bathroom, Jaune slid into his bed, making triple sure it was the correct one this time. With the lights already off he turned around and prepared to fall asleep instantly following the events of the day.

However, he immediately knew he wasn't alone. Whilst initally afraid that karma had finally caught up and he had slipped into Ren's bed, he rationally figured that whoever was here was here on purpose. And the only one who would do that is...

"Hey, this is a surprise." Jaune exclaimed as he pulled up the duvet finding the form of Pyrrha Nikos, clad in lacy black underwear and a dark brown nightwear tank top. She was laying beside him, tangling over his legs with her own. "What's the special occasion?" he asked with a small smile.

"It's just, you've been very busy lately and I haven't been able to see you." she spoke, putting on a lonely smile as the cuteness cut like a dagger in his heart. To remedy this, he leaned in and captured her lips in a quick but warm kiss that put a smile on her face when he pulled away.

"...Do you think I could sleep with you, for tonight?" Pyrrha asked, extending her arm over Jaune's torso and cuddling in closer to him. Jaune grinned.  
"If I ever say no to that, you need to smack me over the head as hard as you can." he told her as her expression brightened, letting out an adorable giggle as Jaune also wrapped his arms around her.

There the two lay, comfortable in each other's hold. Warm, secure. Though, with Pyrrha snuggling up on his right... there was space enough on his left for one other person.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this little (or not so little) two parter. Please leave your thoughts! Also, the girl that will be the focus of the next chapter is, as always, up to you! PM or Review with what you'd like. I read through each one, promise haha. Thanks again.**


	20. Yang, The Last Rule Bender

**It's a long one this time around, and the winner was YANG! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also shout out to WarrenDSherman who made the neat cover photo up there. He has a fic called 'From Embers To Dust', a fantastic piece inspired by Dark Souls following Pyrrha and Jaune waking up from their graves and exploring an apocalyptic Remnant.**

* * *

Yang sighed as she sat back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She listened to the hustle and bustle of students rushing over to their morning classes. The ones she was hearing now were probably the late comers and soon the campus would be near silent. She, however, stayed where she was.

Having managed to convince the other members of the team to go on without her as she was feeling 'under the weather', with the help of Weiss's impatience and attention to her perfect attendance record, she was finally left alone. The question was then what.

Honestly she hadn't thought that far ahead. She had effectively skipped school, without calling in sick like she told Ruby she would. For a good reason. Well... perhaps not a good reason, but a reason anyhow. She flickered her eyes over to the piece of paper in her hands once again and studied the details.

"...Why did she do it so much...?" Yang wondered aloud, trying to gauge from this small piece of paper anything she could about the woman in question, but her solitary musings were soon to be cut short with the sudden sound of the window to her dorm being opened.

"If you'll excuse me..." Jaune greeted as he casually lifted up the window and stepped inside. Yang's expression went fully blank for a moment before Jaune turned to her and smiled. "Oh, hey Yang. What's up?" he asked with a little wave as Yang instantly sat up, jumping to the edge of the bunk with wide eyes.

"Jaune?! What are you doing in here?" Yang exclaimed in complete disarray at the intruder who immediately went for pleasantries upon his break and enter.  
"Ruby called, said you were pretending to be sick, wanted me to stick my nose in if I hadn't left for class already." Jaune shrugged as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"But.. why come in through the window!?" Yang asked incredulously, jumping down from the bed and looking out to try and fathom how he'd managed it.  
"I figured I'd try entering one rather than crashing through it for a change. This also doesn't give you a chance to spread a few tissues and pretend to really be ill." Jaune explained, waving away Yang's questioning expression.

"Though, I get it, you want a day off right? Well it just so happens that I was feeling like something along those lines, too." Jaune pointed to himself with his thumb as Yang blinked out of confusion. Jaune seemingly took this as permission to join in and walked into the middle of the room as Yang struggled to compute what in Remnant was happening.

"Wait, what? You..." Yang began, earning an innocent look from the blonde haired boy and a 'hm?' as she gestured with her hands, trying to make sense of it. "You want to skip a day of school... with me?" she asked, earning an earnest, immediate nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, we can skip, get a sweet ride, fool Ozpin with a phone call with me pretending to be your dad, then we can go and sneak into a high class restaurant and see some paintings and a sports game before we ride on top of a float and sing during a parade. We'll make a whole day of it." Jaune expressed cheerily as Yang rose an eyebrow.

"...Well... I suppose I wouldn't mind if you tagged along. As long as you _and_ your team are okay with it?" Yang put forward, finding it hard to imagine that his redheaded partner would approve of her leader and friend joining Yang on a day of delinquency.

"I'll send a message to Pyrrha, she'll understand... probably." Jaune spoke with a lack of confidence that confirmed to Yang that this was more of an impulse act on his part. "It's fine, I'll just catch up later. So, what's the plan, boss? I say we head out to Vale and see where the day takes us." Jaune put forward excitedly.

Yang looked at him with scrutiny, was Jaune always the type that would want to join in with this kind of thing, and so quickly. Still... she supposed she wouldn't mind some company to distract from whether it was a good idea or not and he _did_ seem genuinely up for it.

"...Okay, if you're sure. I'll get changed and meet you down at the air dock, we'll get on one of the flights that the Beacon maintenance staff use to get supplies from the city. That okay with you?" Yang asked as she went over to the wardrobe, fingering through, past her regular outfit, deciding her 'Hunter' attire would be best for today.

"Bingo bongo." Jaune responded as he fired finger guns towards her, a silence following it in which Jaune reflected and severely regretted following that impulse.  
"I mean, yeah, that's good. Cool. Whatever." Jaune compensated as Yang let out a laugh. Perhaps today would be more fun than she thought.

* * *

 **Vale**

"Whoo! This is still such a rush! You ride this all the time?" Jaune asked as Yang sped underneath another overpass, hearing his own call echo off the surfaces. Yang smirked back at the excited teen. Even if he had ridden it before, his face was lit up as she expertly navigated past other cars and rode past the views of Downtown Vale.

"Of course! I'm a thrill seeker, what can I say? Now, you need to be my look out, try and find something fun for us to do, okay?" Yang called back to him as he responded affirmatively before scanning to his right as they came out from the underpass, Jaune looking out over the city from the heightened perspective.

"Hmmm, nothin' yet." Jaune lamented as he only saw Night Clubs that weren't open yet and sleazy looking bowling alleys. The town seemed bustling but something for the two renegade teens to enjoy was difficult to spot. "Aha! There!" Jaune pointed out, a sign catching his eye down a nearby street on the city level.

"A jazzy café with a dance floor, opened an hour ago. You feeling funky?" Jaune called down to the driver as the huntress let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Though I am going there expecting a dance, you understand?" Yang jeered back, causing Jaune to put on an arrogant tone and fire back.  
"Well I'll have you know I am actually a hell of a dancer." he affirmed proudly as Yang's eyes narrowed competitively.  
"What a coincidence." she spoke, fighting words.

* * *

"Hahh, god... okay... you win..." Jaune desperately fought for breath as Yang stood proudly with her hands upon her hips. He honestly hadn't expected such a fierce opponent. Of course the first thing Yang had wanted to do when they had entered the hip, neon sign lit establishment was to head over to the space on the floor and dance together.

At least it had started that way, it had soon grown into a competition of stamina. She would take a while responding to his moves but then she would take the lead and burst out into a series of expressive, beautiful motions that he couldn't hope to replicate, they had continued on like that until Jaune's stamina was all but dissipated and he had to raise the white flag. Without realizing it they had burned hours away.

"Nice try, I'll get us something to drink." Yang gave him a triumphant smirk before turning around and heading over to the bar to get some soft drinks. Jaune smiled as he watched her go, but as she did, he couldn't help but notice some other eyes on her as well, seeing a few unruly characters at a table on the other side of the room sharing some grins as they pointed over at her.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but he didn't like the vibe they were giving off, not at all.

Walking over to meet Yang when she was on her way back with two cans of soda, Jaune spoke quietly to her.  
"Hey, I think we should get out of here, why don't we take a walk into the city?" he suggested as Yang seemed perplexed, but nodded anyway.

"Oi oi, you not gonna introduce us to that fine piece of ass you've got with you?" called one of the men as Jaune attempted to leave with Yang, his sleazy tone instantly caused Jaune's eyes to narrow dangerously as Yang turned back instantly.

"What'd you say?!" Yang punched her fists together and fixed her enraged lilac eyes on the lecherous bastard who grinned back at her with his friends chuckling.  
"It's okay, Yang. I've got this one." Jaune assured her, walking over to the men who were sat with a stack of cards and poker chips present on the table.

"You guys seem like you wanna talk. How about we gamble a bit?" Jaune said as he walked over, Yang watching him in shock at his suggestion.  
"Ohoh, standing up for your girl, huh? Weird way of doing it though, can you even play?" the man jeered as Jaune nonchalantly took a seat opposite him.

"Oh she could punch your lungs through your rib-cage. I'm giving you the easy way, relatively speaking." he delivered that last part with a less than friendly tone as the sordid scum's facial expression dropped for a moment before it shifted to a toothy grin.

"All right, then, kid. What's the stakes?" the black haired man asked as he began setting up for a new game, shuffling the deck without needing to look down.  
"I don't know, haven't gambled against anyone before. What's the highest you'd go?" Jaune asked casually as the man temporarily seemed confused but the broke out into raucous laughter.

"First timer, huh? Well, I'll make sure to go easy on you. For the money, how about we call it a thousand Lien. You able to afford that?" the man shined a toothy smirk as he prepared for Jaune to freeze up and try to get out of this. Disappointingly, Jaune merely nodded nonchalantly and then raised a finger.

"How about that plus one request?" Jaune asked, revealing nothing with his purely unceremonious expression as he kept eye contact with the hustler. Yang looked over to Jaune in puzzlement but said nothing. He seemed to be confident in what he was doing and she wanted to see what he had planned.

"Sure thing, little man." the gambler shook his head with a smile and then looked up to Yang who was standing beside Jaune with an almost predatory look.  
"I know what I'll be asking for." Jaune saw and made a mental note of it with a sharp glare, he'd pay for it.

"Okay then, all good. So go ahead. Start, uh, Poker-ing." Jaune said impatiently, gesturing for him to get on with it. The gambler shot him an annoyed look but nonetheless sorted the cards and reset the chips as his friends shared an amused look, knowing for sure that this cocky kid was gonna end up losing.

* * *

"Wha-how did..." the gambler looked down at the table in disbelief, how had this happened?! His cohorts as well as Yang couldn't explain what had just occurred. The kid had been acting like a complete beginner, asking after every little thing what he was meant to do next. Enough to make the gambler shake his head and take pity on his prey, explaining the rules as they went.

Yet... even with that... somehow... the kid had won it all.

"Oh I should tell you I was serious, I had no idea how to play. Thanks for the guidance." Jaune smiled at the incredulous man who glared back up at him.  
"You little shit, now you're making fun of me, huh? Just take the money and go." he spat as he tossed over the cash in a stack of notes.

"Thanks, good playing with you." Jaune spoke simply as he got up from where he sat, grinning at a gobsmacked Yang before suddenly remembering and turning back around to the men at the table. "Oh right. That request." he mentioned, not having forgotten the look he promised to pay back.

"The fuck you want?" the man asked, Jaune turning back to Yang and looking down at her gauntlets then nodding his head towards the men at the table.  
"Your forgiveness for this. Yang, one for the road?" Jaune said, moving a safe distance from the table.

"One for the road?" Yang asked, raising both of her fists.  
"One for the road." Jaune responded as Yang thrust forward her arms in two successive motions, sending two shotgun pellets straight at the men and causing an explosion which sent the collective lot of them flying backwards into the nearest available concrete.

"Let's go." Jaune turned to Yang with a victorious grin as she nodded, the two breaking into a sprint out the room with the bright chuckles of the two blondes bouncing off the walls as the dazed and damaged crooks groaned from where they had plummeted to the ground.

"I guess we can't go back there again!" Jaune exclaimed as the two of them clambered back onto the bike. Yang laughing all the way as Jaune brought back memories of the night she had the run in with Junior and the Malachite twins.

"You realize they may have been part of some seedy gang, right? What if they mark you as a target?" Yang joked as she revved the engine before setting off, Jaune closing in and wrapping his arms around Yang to steady himself.

"Nah, I'm far more scared of Goodwitch. I'll have to face the music when we get back but oh well, what's life's adventure without a few, Glynda-punishment shaped rocks in the way?" Jaune returned with a chuckle as Yang turned them onto the main road again, the huntress suddenly feeling a pang of guilt.

"...Sorry about that." she uttered, looking down, being reminded that she had dragged Jaune into this as well and he was going to have to face the consequences.  
"But I'll be there in detention with you!" she told him to try and cheer him up but Jaune just looked off slightly nervously.

"..Actually... I think you might be in the clear." Jaune trailed off as he remembered the favour he'd called in earlier that day.

* * *

 **Beacon *earlier***

"I thought she was sick?" Weiss asked Ruby as they watched Yang Xiao Long prepare for the movement to the next class, having mysteriously deciding to sit at the other end of the room when she entered the classroom ten minutes late. Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know? I guess Jaune got through to her. Though, the silent treatment she gave the professor was kinda creepy." Ruby shuddered as they recalled their team mate and sister's odd behaviour. "Oh hey, sis, why don't you walk with us to-" Ruby called out as Yang walked by with a smile, completely blanking the three of them.  
"Huh.." Ruby lowered her hand.

"Was Yang..." Blake begun with a suspicious tone, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who skipped out of the room, uncharacteristically flamboyant.  
"Always that short?" she tilted her head along with Ruby and Weiss as they shared a puzzled look, maybe Yang was just having an off day.

* * *

 **Vale**

"Wait so you really had no idea how to play poker?" Yang exclaimed after she and Jaune had spent the last hour or so going over what had just happened and contesting the true result of the dance off. She was still not satisfied with his win at the poker.

"Nope! I've seen it on TV but I really needed that guy to tell me what I could do, then I picked randomly and I guess it worked out." Jaune explained casually.  
"That luck is insane, you know that right?" Yang called back in amazement as well as incredulity at his far-too-simple plan succeeding without a hitch.

"I've been made aware. Where are we going by the way?" Jaune asked as Yang had gone off road, passing into a grassy area on the outskirts of the city which suddenly took a steep incline upwards. He looked out and was impressed to see they were going high enough to see over a vast majority of the city.

"There's a spot I wanna go to, you have to see it." Yang explained simply as the bike sped up the nearing vertical climb, making Jaune hold on to Yang extra tight for safety. "Hold on, Jaune, nearly there." Yang called back as she finally reached the top of the slope, the bike levelling out on flat ground, they had come to a scenic clifftop.

A sunset glow overcame the grassy clifftop. Their vantage overlooked the city of Vale from above and the out stretching seas past the orange dyed docks. A soft wind rustled the blades and added life to Yang's locks as their bright yellow glimmered before him as the engine's hum slowly died down along with the bike's momentum.

"It's beautiful." Yang released a wistful sigh as she turned her head to the side and looked out over the sun basking city, a shine in her lilac irises. Jaune followed suit and let the sight sink in, a comfortable atmosphere blanketed the two of them as they both looked out over the cliff-side.

"Yeah it is." Jaune remarked, losing himself in the spectacle as he felt more relaxed than he had in a very long time. Yang turned to him with a teasing expression.  
"Were you looking at me when you said that?" she asked with a half serious tone before they both shared a small laugh, Jaune shaking his head.

"Oh come on, do you think I'm _that_ cliché?" Jaune questioned, though in thinking over it, it probably did sound like something he was capable of doing.  
"Hey, it's a classic. And you aren't averse to the more corny side of flirting." Yang ribbed as her light words struck Jaune before he looked down.

"We're flirting now, are we?" Jaune asked with a risen eyebrow. Yang suddenly halted, having let herself be carried away. She cleared her throat quietly.  
"...Is that okay? I mean. Us flirting." Yang spoke with a straight face but she felt her heart skip several beats and the blood quickly rushing to her cheeks.

"It's your day, Yang. You decide. What you want to do, what you want me to do. Your wish." Jaune told her as they both now became more aware of Jaune's arms that were still joined around her waist. Yang tenderly lifted her hands off the handlebars and rested them on his, holding on tight.

"Well for starters... could you scooch up? Closer to me." Yang spoke softly. Even without seeing her face, he could feel her skin heating up. As was his. Without another word Jaune adjusted where he sat, moving in closer and closing the distance between his crotch and her behind.

"What do you want me to do next?" Jaune asked patiently, allowing Yang to take full control of the situation. Yang took a moment to exhale slowly that sent subtle shivers throughout Jaune before she took Jaune's arms and tightened them around herself, bringing them both into an intimate embrace.

"Ah-" Yang released a small sound as she felt Jaune's front press against her from behind. Jaune, too, took a moment to appreciate what he held in his arms. Her sweet aroma emitted from her gorgeous locks that were just below his face and the warmth and fullness of her form as he hugged it into himself.

Now close enough to both hear her breathing and feel the sutle movements of her chest from behind, Yang turned her head to the side and sent Jaune a half lidded side glance that he fully understood. Leaning in, he closed his eyes in tandem with her before he heard her part her mouth and they connected in a kiss.

Jaune felt her breath tickle his lips as her body reacted to the sensation, her form moving back into his as they relaxed into the lip-lock. They started slow, their lips gently applying and re applying, both also enjoying their own closeness to one another.

"Mnnmhn... _Jau-anmw-"_ Yang let out as their tongues came into the equation, touching at the tip before they both moved in further, allowing their tongues to run along one each other in an open mouth kiss that increased simultaneously in wetness and depth. Yang's staggered moans intensifying the euphoria all the while.

After a considerable time of open air wrestling, Jaune engaged his lips to close the kiss and capture Yang's mouth with the tongue action now occurring in privacy with double the passion and heat. Jaune was reminded of her unique taste and her fiery passion that made kissing her all the more sensual and exciting.

Yang's reactions to the kiss were amplified through her movements, her back grooving back against him and her waist sub consciously beginning to buck slightly on her seat. This, combined with the pure pleasure of the kiss, the feel of her body in his arms and the noises she was making began to concentrate his blood flow in a specific area.

Yang, too, was feeling the effects. Gasping as her tongue was taken between his lips and sucked fervently, Yang felt her grip on the arms that held her tighten as she began to move them. With a combination of muscle memory of her times by herself and her body's incessant curiosity at what it'd feel like to have Jaune's hands upon her, she moved.

Jaune didn't resist as he felt Yang move one of his arms upward, laying it strewn across her heaving chest as the other was directed downward to the space between her legs spread by the motorcycle seat. Almost immediately she began to make him rub her in both areas, sending an erupting sensation through both of them.

"Mn-hn- _Ah!-mhnfn.."_ Yang called out as she felt Jaune's right hand enter in through her jacket and land upon her thinly covered breasts as his left began to rub against her most sensitive area. This rapid surge of sensation was mirrored in the kiss as it became faster and deeper, the two engorging one another's lips and tongue.

Jaune could feel her burning heat even through her clothing as he rubbed his hand against her crotch from behind. Her light, scattered gasps and audible moans spurred Jaune on further as he pressed further into her form, his pelvis coming into full contact with her lower back as he caressed her.

His other hand was overcome with the feel of the two heated mounds beneath it. In the heat of the moment and the rush of euphoria he laid his hand firmly on the one furthest from him and began to massage it back and fourth with his forearm brushing against the other one to grant him the full, elastic, hot sensation.

Jaune felt her hot, voluptuous breast in his grasp as the shape filled out his palm when he fingered underneath the bra. The other he could feel the hot weight of with his arm, brushing past and gradually lowering the material to set the buxom breasts free.

"God, Jau- _mnrhn-!_ " Yang lifted up her arms, reaching behind and gripping Jaune's hair as she pulled him deeper into the kiss, heightening the passion of the saliva filled lip lock as Jaune's hand movements sent reverberations of stimulation throughout her entire body.

With Yang's convulsing form pressed up against him, Jaune's movements became somewhat jarred, making it harder to control what his hands were doing but neither had any complaints. For Yang it added a certain rough intensity that she couldn't help but be turned on by and Jaune got to feel more of her heavenly body.

Things reached a head, however, when Jaune's hand that had been rubbing her between the legs slipped in under her black miniskirt and undergarment and touched her nether regions directly. His fingers only touched lightly on the outside but Yang let out a sudden gasp into his mouth.

Still, Yang didn't show any sign of discomfort and instead used her right hand to guide his wrist further. Jaune allowed her to do so as she broke the kiss, leaving a shimmering line of saliva between her open mouth and his own that was breathing heavily.

"Aha- _ahhhhnn_!" Yang released a cry over the cliffside as Jaune's fingers delicately massaged her folds. With his other hand, he found her hardened nipple against his palm and reflexively massaged it between his fingers, causing her moans to increase in volume as they both neglected to remember their public setting.

With Yang's panting form still rubbing up against him, Jaune's own stimulation was reaching breaking point. Feeling it press hard against his jeans, Jaune found himself shuffling closer into Yang's form, her movements against his crotch from behind sending waves of euphoria throughout him as he sped up with his fingers.

Yang's form stiffened as Jaune inserted two fingers, the pleasure stricken huntress taking a few moments before letting out a guttural moan that sent shivers down Jaune's spine. Jaune sped up his fondling of Yang's chest, her impressive size making it an incredible sensations as he fiddled with her nipple whilst handling her shape.

"Does it feel good?" Jaune asked, barely able to maintain his composure. Yang was still panting heavily but managed to present an understandable nod.  
"Do you want me to do more?" he whispered to her, laying a kiss down upon her neck and sucking down, Yang's eyes shut with ecstasy as his lips laid upon her.

"I- _ah, god-_ could you.. ah, use your mouth?" Yang asked through staggered breaths. Jaune released his lips from her neck and regrettably moved back on the seat, away from the pressure of Yang's behind. The girl in question swiveled herself round and spread her legs.

She laid her back upon the motorbike seat and propped herself up on two elbows as Jaune took in the sight, her legs parted, the thigh high black stockings with garter belts connected to her underwear that was now pushed to the side. The two made eye contact for a passing moment, her dreamy eyes telling him exactly what to do next.

Lowering himself down, Jaune laid a hand on either milky thigh and brought his face closer in. He was immediately met by the strong aroma of her bare womanhood and took a moment before turning to the luscious thighs on either side of his head and beginning to run his tongue along them and suckle down on the elastic flesh.

"J-Jaune... _lower.. ah.."_ Yang called out as she ran her fingers through his hair as his licks and gentle sucks got closer and closer, lower and lower, until finally-  
" _Ahn_!" Yang held Jaune's hair tight as she felt his tongue begin to go to work. She was already on the verge of cumming and this merely edged her closer and closer in spikes.

As his tongue invaded her, she found herself slumping down, sliding down further with the hope of sealing Jaune's mouth around her womanhood as he licked away.  
Jaune was overcome with the sensation of being enveloped in her warmth and womanly scent and taste as he worked at pleasuring the gasping huntress.

When she was at the peak of her euphoria, Jaune found it. His lips brushed against her very most sensitive part and when he heard her cry out from it, he advanced upon it. Delivering a swift series of licks to the bead and giving it his full attention, it wasn't long before Yang was buckling under it.

"Jau- Jaune! I'm _aghnn.. I'm coming!"_ Yang cried out before Jaune was met with the full brunt of her orgasm. Yang breathed heavily as the pleasure rolled over her again and again.

Following this, Jaune lifted his head, delivering a final kiss to Yang's thigh as he brought himself up again. He looked over Yang's panting form with a half lidded expression. Her legs still spread, skirt pushed up, her jacket disheveled and showing her voluminous bust. Her eyes, whilst hazy, focused on him.

Her eyes traveled downwards to his jeans and Jaune himself found his hands moving to his belt subconsciously. Whilst keeping his eyes trained on her, Jaune began to unbuckle, wanting to unleash this heat and push it inside of her in that moment. It was when it became loose that they heard it.

The electronic buzzing coming from his back pocket. As if cutting through the atmosphere, Jaune and Yang shared a similar look, one both could gauge to be disappointment. Nevertheless, Yang nodded, averting her eyes. With her consent, Jaune pulled out the scroll and checked the ID.

 _'Pyrrha Nikos.'_

Jaune sighed, perhaps it wasn't the best idea not to fill in Pyrrha on his plans beforehand. She was probably extremely worried. Turning back to Yang, he could see that she had begun to fix her clothing. Jaune fought hard to ignore the burning sensation in his jeans as he answered the call.

* * *

"Yeah no, sorry, okay? I'll make sure I catch up on the schoolwork. Okay, yeah.. love you too." Jaune spoke the last bit intentionally quieter before ending the call. Luckily she wasn't too upset, though she wasn't fully convinced by the excuse that he was checking up on Neo. In reality, he was with the person Neo had substituted with.

"...Sorry. You skipped for me." Yang suddenly said, Jaune turned to see her fully dressed again, standing apart from the bike and looking down at the ground.  
"It's fine. Today was fun. Do you... feel like skipping tomorrow?" Jaune returned cautiously, careful not to push her in either direction as Yang turned round to him.

"...Jaune... how did you know?" she asked, Jaune's eyes dropping as her tone told him the game was up. He decided he might as well tell her everything honestly.  
"Ruby." Jaune confessed as Yang sighed, shaking her head. Of course she would have told him.

It had happened the previous night, apparently Ruby and Yang's father had sent them a package of things from home. Fresh clothes, some pictures, food for Zwei, the regular. At the bottom of the box, however, was something he must have overlooked. It was an old slip of paper.

Yang had seen it and read it to herself, acting strangely as she did so. Apparently she read it over multiple times before sitting down and just looking at it. Ruby had managed to peek over her shoulder and saw only two things but both things were enough to explain it.

 _'Detention Notice'_ and the recipient name ' _Raven Branwen'._

Honestly, that earlier call with Ruby was longer than he'd let on. She had let him know about that and how in the past Yang could get a little obsessive over her mother and needed to be handled delicately when it was brought up. That was Jaune's true purpose with joining her, being there to support her and hopefully make it a one day thing.

"Truancy." Yang spoke with a small laugh but her tone sounded somewhat melancholy. Jaune sat quietly and allowed her to continue in her own time. "Apparently she was horrible with that, had a reputation for it. And I suppose I just never knew because... Dad doesn't like to talk about her." Yang trailed off, holding an arm to her side.

Jaune nodded slowly, it was understandable, wanting to be closer to a parent you never knew. After learning a habit of their, I suppose you'd want to try it out to try and gain a better understanding of them.

He looked up and just took a second to look at Yang as she stared out over the city of Vale, lost in her thoughts. With the sunset highlighting her beauty, she was truly a sight to behold. Now, if only she didn't have that troubled expression on her face, it'd be a perfect picture.

"So, you feel like heading back now?" Jaune called out to her, crossing his arms and leaning against the motorbike. Yang spent a few more moments in thought before turning back to him and nodding with a small smile.

As she headed over to the bike and lifted her leg over the seat, Jaune studied her. There was a lack of energy in her movements, not from the tiring physical _exercise_ they'd both partaken in, but from emotional fatigue. He could tell this was weighing down on her. The ideal of an absentee mother figure to live up to.

Deciding it was for the best, Jaune gripped the seat rather than Yang's waist as they set off. Inwardly he'd already made his mind up. He'd seen someone he held dear suffering and he was going to do the thing that he was notoriously good at. Meddle.

* * *

Jaune hovered his hand over the door handle, exhaling slowly.

What would be facing him. Pyrrha had this little talent of speaking entirely cheerily but having an undeniable edge to her words that sent shivers down his spine. Ren was probably going to be fine, though, he never could get a good read on that guy. Most importantly, however, was the bundle of curiosity and insanity that he feared.

Trying to keep quiet about his activities with her was hard enough already. Now she had an unexplained absence to fuel her dangerous mind and frankly he didn't think he could survive it. Shaking his head free of those thoughts and trying to push down his own anxiety. It couldn't be that bad.

Now, time to-

 _*creak*_

Jaune froze when the door opened before his hand could reach the handle. It cracked open an inch and a pair of turquoise eyes shone out at him. Dread instantly took over his entire being as he was locked in the creature's gaze, unable to move.

"...Jaune?" the demon asked in a soft, whispered tone as its eye contact bore through him, torturing him under its gaze. Somehow, he was able to answer.  
"...No, es Juane." he responded but his ruse was unsuccessful as the door swung open and the almighty beast dragged him in in its clutches.

"Found him!" Nora announced happily as she presented her prize, the traumatized teen who stared wide eyed at his two bewildered team mates.  
"Jaune?!" Pyrrha asked the human trophy being held up victoriously by Nora as she set him down beside her.

"-Y-Yes, I think. How are we all?" Jaune blinked in confusion as he addressed his team. Pyrrha eyed him in concern as she approached him but Nora was there first, her eyes glimmering with the dastardly curiosity he had feared.

"Where were you? Were you kidnapped? Do I need to find and break them? Or- ooh, did _you_ kidnap someone?" Nora buzzed around him with her questions as Jaune's eyes span from tracking her movement.

"Out. No. No, but thanks. Only kind of." Jaune answered in order as Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, obviously having snagged at his last answer before Ren came over to take Nora by the collar before she set the carpet alight with her rapid movement all over the place.

"So.. where were you?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly, bashfully holding her arm. It was clear that she wasn't trying to accuse him of anything, but she naturally was a little worried. Jaune's expression dropped into a wry smile, he had done and made her worry. Stepping forward he lifted a hand to rub the top of her head before bringing it in to kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you about it." Jaune whispered to her, Pyrrha's blush making it clear she was taken off guard by this as she looked up to him with those beautiful earnest, emerald eyes and nodded slowly. Taking a side glance at the impatiently waiting Nora, he added "When Nora's asleep."

"Hey! What's with this preferential treatment?" Nora exclaimed with a pout as Jaune did a large sigh and placed his hands on his hips, conceding faux defeat.  
"Okay, fine. I'll give you both a kiss on the head. Ren, you're up first." Jaune signaled the other boy over as Nora jumped in between them both.

"Oh no! Another girl I could maybe live with after a few years, but he is not being taken by you!" Nora objected as Jaune broke out into a laugh, Ren shaking his head amusedly at the sight. He trusted Jaune enough to know he wasn't having a Cardin repeat or anything along those lines.

Pyrrha similarly let out a smile, cursing herself for thinking Jaune wouldn't be honest with her. And it wasn't as if she suspected he was doing anything that wasn't heroic. She was his shining knight, after all. Her hero.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to call my criminal friend." Jaune said before heading into the bathroom with his scroll open, leaving before three wide eyed team mates as Ren turned to Pyrrha with an unsure expression.

"Is he joking?" he asked as Jaune disappeared into the bathroom and locking the door after himself.  
"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Pyrrha lamented with a sigh. Both for her love's sketchy associations and the lack of logic behind _calling_ a mute.

* * *

"So, to sum up, your reason for your absence yesterday was, and I quote 'I was helping an old lady across the road but it was full of ladders so to avoid walking under them I had to go around the whole town.'" Glynda Goodwitch repeated derisively from the other side of the desk.  
"Why were you even in the city?" she asked.

"Because _that_ detail would make it believable?" Jaune returned incredulously but reeled back when he saw Glynda's no nonsense glare staring back at him.  
"...Sorry. I was actually helping out a friend. It's to do with my semblance but if I can I don't want to go into too much detail." Jaune elaborated honestly.

"Hahh, you're not making this easy on me." Glynda pinched her brow in agitation as Jaune felt a swell of guilt for the teacher who was trying to accommodate for him. "I can let this slide once but don't make it a habit, all right?" she told him seriously as Jaune crossed his heart.

"I swear it won't. And thanks Glynda, I do really appreciate everything that you-" Jaune stopped short when he saw Glynda looking slightly taken aback.  
"Uh, oh, sorry. I just called you that because I, uh, sorry." Jaune apologized realizing that it was only during _that_ time that she had told him to refer to her as such.

"No, it's-" Glynda held up her hand, responding in a flurried fashion that was uncharacteristic of her before she regained her composure and cleared her throat.  
"It's... acceptable for you to refer to me as such. With your semblance as an established utility of high authority, it should be acceptable." Glynda explained, though knowing she was merely conjuring that reasoning.

"Okay, thanks... Glynda." Jaune said, trying his best to say it naturally but it was exceedingly clear to both him and her that it was not working. Still, he had to press on, coming to explain his absence wasn't his only reason. He had meddling to do.

"Hey, Glynda, were you around when team STRQ attended here?" Jaune asked, Glynda looking surprised at the mention of them but looked up as she thought back.  
"Not in this position, but yes, I was around." she answered as Jaune pondered which angle to take this from. He decided to start with the basics.

"Raven Branwen, what was she like?" he tilted his head, figuring getting another perspective on her would be a good place to start. Glynda fixed her glasses.  
"Well, I wasn't in much contact with her but from what I could tell. She was straight forward, blunt, passionate about her upbringing. From what Qrow himself has mentioned, she was always driven... but her... values were skewed somewhat."

"Skewed?" Jaune questioned but the look Glynda sent in response told him not to inquire further on that specific point. He took a second to think before carrying on.  
"Well, okay, apparently she was known for skipping. Was there anything else she was known around school for?" Glynda shook her head at his question.

"No, not really. She wasn't exactly pulling stunts like cross dressing at dances like you back when she attended here." Glynda said with an air of disdain for that display during the formal event but she didn't really hold any ill will from it. It was _somewhat_ amusing.

"Huh..." Jaune was stumped. He didn't really know what he wanted to know, just a starting point. Then an idea struck him as he lifted his head and spoke up. "How about dances in those days? Did they have them?"

"Well, yes, however Miss Branwen didn't attend." Glynda responded, sitting back in her chair with a frown as Jaune listed on intently.  
"As I recall, she said that she had a million better things to do." she rose her hands with a shrug, making it sound like that was fully expected of Raven.

"Right... huh. Interesting. Thanks, Glynda." Jaune said as an idea formed in his head, swiveling round he paced out of her office, Glynda left pushing up her glasses as she averted her eyes, his casual calling of her first name affecting her an irritating moment. Especially now that he seemed to do it naturally.

Still, as she saw the teen who truly didn't know what it meant to mind your own business leave her office, she couldn't help but smirk and shake her head. He supposed that was equally his worst and very best quality. That idiotic student of hers.

* * *

"I knew it, she's definitely taller today." Blake whispered to Weiss in class as Jaune's pencil mysteriously snapped whilst taking notes in Port's afternoon lesson. He waved off the concerned look from Pyrrha and picked up his other one before checking again on Yang, back in class.

All was as it should be, she was laughing softly at Ruby's antics, half listening to Port's rambling and occasionally recoiling when she'd hear him say anything with a note of charm. Apart from that she seemed fine, at least, to anyone who wasn't creepily- _*ahem*-_ attentively looking at her all the while.

There was a distance in her eyes, something constantly causing her eyes to stray away and stare into space for minutes on end. The strained smiles she'd pull when joining in on the conversations. The lack of notes on her papers that were even uncharacteristic of her. Something was definitely still up.

As the lesson drew to a close, Yang and the others of RWBY began to collect their things and discuss what today's lunch was. With Blake defending herself to Weiss against the accusation of 'egregious' fish consumption in their lunch hour and Ruby attempting to pacify her heated partner, none of them noticed Yang's facial expression drop and go vacant as they carried on.

It was that expression that sealed the deal. Whipping out his scroll he visited his most recent, this time having the common sense to text, not call. He needed her help again. He needed a delivery. After sending off the brief but informative request, Jaune nodded resolutely, now all he needed was his tux.

* * *

"Hahh, finally over." Ruby collapsed on her desk, the lengthy and arduous day having finally drawn to a close with Glynda's final lecture. Even Weiss had to admit today was heavy as she rubbed her eyes. Yang was okay but more because her focus had been elsewhere. Blake, however, wasn't done.

"Well, we still have that reading to do, I was thinking of stopping by the library before we head back to get a book that could help us." Blake brought up, Ruby groaning in response. "...And by that I mean it could help me tell you the answers later." Blake conceded as Ruby suddenly regained her energy, all for the trip to the library.

"Well, that does sound helpful. Yang?" Weiss turned to the other teammate who hadn't really been paying attention but when she went to respond she felt a buzzing in her pocket. Quickly taking a look, she saw a message from you-know-who reading _'Head straight back, trust me.'._

Yang looked up to see Jaune one row ahead, packing up, placing his scroll back into his pocket. Out of intrigue, she decided to play along.  
"Sorry, I'm a bit tired, I'll catch you back at the dorm, though." she assured the three of them as they accepted her excuse without any fuss, it'd been that much of a day.

Alone she headed back to the dormitory, something of a spring in her step as the thought of Jaune having a mystery laid out for her was easily taking her mind off of what had been troubling her recently. Speedily she hurried up the steps, eager to get there with time before the others got back. Impatiently she swung the RWBY dorm door open and stepped inside

There on her bed was a dress. A black frock similar in shape to the one she wore for the prom. Except this one had a subtle, golden decal running down from the bodice down to the skirt hem that seemed to resemble a flame. Done by an amateur it may have looked crude but this dress was clearly crafted by an expert.

Next to it a pair of heels that, credit to Jaune, weren't with ridiculously high heels. The black shoes' effort seemed focused on comfort with slightly elevated heels that fit the dress's hue marvelously. She supposed she could be grateful for the amount of sisters that surrounded Jaune in his childhood.

She wasn't one to gawk at a frilly dress but this was different, it gave off an aura of strength and fire that she couldn't help but feel connection with as her fingers absentmindedly touched and felt the soft, silk material. It was incredible. She was almost too mesmerized by the design to notice the paper note next to it.

 _'Wear this after the others are asleep and come out of your room, then call me. - Jaune'_ Yang smirked with a risen eyebrow, who else would it have been? With a chuckle she resolved to partake in whatever mad scheme he was plotting. Before the others got back, she delicately picked up the dress and concealed it beneath Blake's bed.

Now to wait to see what the adorable lover boy had in store for her.

* * *

"Hahh, finally." Jaune clapped his hands together as he put the last speaker in place. It had taken him the best part of the afternoon following the end of the school day to get everything out and ready. Though, at least he had some help with it, halving the time effectively. Turning round, he saw her dropping down two more speakers.

"You are surprisingly strong." Jaune remarked whilst holding in a deep exhale as Neo merely smiled foxily back at him with a wink. Taking a surveying glance around the room they had decorated, Jaune smiled. Since everything was in nearby storage, it hadn't been too much of a task to drag it out again.

"Now, how about me? Passable?" Jaune swiveled round to his helping partner who took a moment to place a hand on her chin and look him up and down in a scrutinizing fashion. Jaune twitched uncomfortably for a moment but stopped when she suddenly broke into a bright smile and held a thumbs up.

"Ah, oh good. Thanks. Well, I think that should be it. I already placed the dress and shoes you picked up for me in her room. Lucky I found that clothes site quickly, a bit pricey but the funds I got from the asshat yesterday covered it and the dress was too 'Yang' not to get." Jaune mentioned, walking up to her.  
"Thanks for the help today and yesterday, Neo. Now, uh, what was it you said you wanted as payme- _nnth!"_ Jaune was cut off by her lips crashing into his- again.

In those few moments, along with the immediate rush of her unique taste and the soft sensation of her sweet yet passionate kiss, Jaune also felt like he _really_ should have seen this coming. Jaune was forced to steady her shorter form by holding onto her elbows as she leaned far into the lip lock.

The little minx was quick to dive in with her mischievous tongue as she bypassed his lips and teeth's poor defenses and came in to tangle and taste his mouth. Being on the receiving end of this sensual onslaught, Jaune could only try not to suffocate whilst she overrided his senses.

" _Nmphffnn-_ Neo... oxy- _nmh_... oxygen... _mnhnff_!" Jaune let out into Neo's mouth before she separated her mouth from his with a 'mwah', leaving a gleefully beaming Neo and a wild eyed, feeling slightly violated, struggling-for-breath Jaune.

"So, hahh, what are you going to use that for?" Jaune asked as Neo's mouth formed an 'o' and she held her finger up telling him to wait before she brought out her scroll and held it up to Jaune with a wide grin as he looked in and immediately his expression dropped as he saw several online gambling sites open and ready to go.

"You know you really shouldn't use the luck for cheating gambling." Jaune scolded as Neo rose an eyebrow with a knowing expression as Jaune realized his folly.  
"Yeah I know I realized the moment I said it, whatever." Jaune shook his head as Neo shook in a silent laugh. She was too sharp for his good.

* * *

It was a few minutes after midnight, as instructed Yang had painstakingly waited for the energetic Ruby to settle down for the night and for Blake to finally blow out her reading candle and settle down. Weiss, at least, was away instantly, her desire for beauty sleep overcoming whatever Ruby could throw at it.

Subtly sliding out of her covers, Yang hung herself upside down over the edge of her bunk and glared down at Blake, studying her. She seemed to be genuinely asleep for now but knowing her, any wrong movement could have those alert, yellow eyes shining through the darkness.

Holding the wooden panel tight, she began to lower herself, keeping a constant eye on Blake's gently sleeping form like she was a cat eared landmine. Growing more confident, she planted one foot on the floor but stopped dead when she heard a small murmur from the faunus she was sneaking past.

" _Mhnnn, Yang_?" came the soft call of Blake as she stirred in her sleep, panic set in within Yang as she struggle to come up with a counter to this situation.  
"Shh, no, go to sleep. Warm kitty, happy kitty... _very sleepy_ , no wakey, kitty..." Yang began to sing gently to her teammate to coax her back to her slumber.

With another slight shuffle beneath the covers and a slight purring indicating her victory, Yang set her second foot down softly and lowered herself to the floor.  
With the same attention to stealth, she pulled out the dress from underneath the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Yang closed the door as quietly as she could before getting herself dressed. Being as careful as she could, she dressed herself. Immediately she felt both the comfort of the fine material as well as... something else.

As she looked at her reflection, she couldn't help but notice the bright smile she was bearing. She reached up and touched it with her fingers, having not even realized that she was doing it. Truthfully, there was a light feeling running all through her as she looked at herself in the dress Jaune got her and the anticipation of what the night would hold.

She then reached down and slid on the shoes which were more comfortable than expected and fit her exactly, she would hope that he had asked Ruby. Though in his case a lucky guess was just as likely. She wasn't confident if that was how it worked but if so, that was quite the amazing ability.

Unable to hold in a small, bubbly laugh, Yang turned off the bathroom light and exited out, coming to the door and opening it stealthily. As soon as she inched the door closed, she looked down at her scroll and tapped through to her contacts, picking out his goofy grin from the contacts list and calling.

"Jaune?" she asked as she began walking down the hallway in her dress and heels, waiting giddily for the call to pick up as the ringing came to a stop.  
" _Bon soir, Miss Xiao Long. Are you ready?_ " came the unmistakable voice of Jaune Arc, even with the daft, dark and 'mysterious' tone he was putting on.

"I am, Jaune. Where am I going dressed like this, exactly?" Yang returned with a challenging tone, already enjoying herself as Jaune cleared his throat.  
" _Well, if you think you're prepared, head to the courtyard. I'll guide you from there_." Jaune gave her her directives and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Okay, okay." Yang said cheerily as she exited the school dorms and came out onto the Beacon Academy grounds at night. It was odd seeing the usually bustling and lively place empty and cloaked in darkness. She looked around for any sign of him and hummed to herself in excitement as she came to around the end of the walkway and upon a familiar sight.

" _Now, look at the fountain._ " came Jaune's next order as Yang turned toward it, studying it over with an amused glance but she couldn't find anything different.  
"Okay, I'm looking... I can't see anything?" she relayed back with a hand on her hip as she heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the line.

 _"Oh I know, that's not the surprise, I just thought it was nostalgic."_ Yang took a few moments to register what he said before her ears burned bright pink at the memory of the first kiss the both of them shared together and the odd, clumsy build up there was to it.

"J-Jaune! Could you stop messing with me and just tell me where to go?" Yang whispered sharply, her flustered expression perfectly matching her voice.  
 _"Okay, okay. Just a bit longer, all you need to do is head to the ballroom."_ came Jaune's voice with a hint of amusement, Yang looked confused, the ballroom?

"Okayyy. Do I get any hints as to what's waiting for me?" Yang asked with levity as Jaune tutted thrice, returning to the dramatic voice he used before.  
 _"Sorry, you'll have to find out. Though, I'll say this, I hope those shoes are comfortable enough."_ he finished ominously as Yang narrowed her eyes, coming up on the building's double doors.

Putting one hand upon the doors, she felt a vibration through her palm and heard the soft sounds of muffled music. A possible explanation ran through Yang's mind and, putting that and her given outfit together, her eyes widened. With a big motion, Yang pushed the doors open at once and was immediately met by the sight.

Jaune. In a tux. In the middle of a full on dance. Banners, lighting, balloons, classical music playing in the background. He opened his arms wide in a welcoming gesture and smiled widely at the wide eyed girl who stood bewildered at the entrance.

"Is this...?" Yang barely got out as she walked in, Jaune rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he enjoyed her mystified reaction to what was happening around her. Jaune also took in the spectacle of the dress he'd picked out with her in mind and to his own credit he'd picked well, she looked stunning.

"Well, this may seem like the wagon before the horse but would you go to the dance with me?" Jaune asked, outstretching his hand toward Yang who gingerly rose her own and touched her fingertips against his before their hands interlocked and Yang's awestruck eyes looked up to meet his own that were brimming with glee.

"You organized this?" she uttered, her eyes wide as Jaune held her hand softly, bringing her in closer and laying his hand upon her hip. His smile grew further.  
"Yeah, well with a little help. I didn't do nearly as good as job as you did, though." he told her as Yang's eyes were still lit up, dancing around the room like a child.

"There won't be any other people, sudden outbreaks of synchronized dance or cross dressing this time but..." Jaune began to step backward, bringing Yang as well.  
"I think it works well enough." he joked as Yang looked down, only just now realizing that Jaune had brought her in for a slow dance.

"...I thought maybe you could try being the slowdancing type." Jaune winked at her, still cheesy but making her heart feel lighter as her expression warmed, the stunning blonde breaking out into a bright laugh as she allowed Jaune to lead her along to the music, laying her arm upon his own as they danced in unison.

"This is.. amazing, but what's the occasion?" Yang asked, still on a high from the surprise and the sudden closeness, Jaune looked up around him before responding.  
"Sneaking out to a private dance in the dead of night. It's dangerous, exciting and romantic. Something only Yang Xiao Long would do." he stated, making Yang's eyes go wide with realization.

"Jaune... you..." Yang begun, looking him right in the eyes. She was taken off guard by the idea that anyone had seen right through her like that beside her family.  
"You don't have to try and be someone else and live like they did. You're you. And right now, you're shining. You're beautiful, Yang." he told her directly, genuinely.

Yang merely returned his eye contact, struggling to find anything to say that would express how she felt in that moment. Moving in rhythm whilst being held by a boy who had thought to much and gone even further for her. To hide the beads of water that had begun to appear in the corners of her eyes, she buried her head in Jaune's chest.

"You're not like her, and there's no one else in the world like you." he whispered to her, truthfully as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. He heard her sniffle, but then follow it up with a fit of giggles and laughter as Jaune looked back in puzzlement, Yang looking up to him with a bright smile despite teary eyes.

"You are so cheesy. You could write romantic teen novels." she laughed as Jaune put on a faux offended expression as their dancing begun to ramp up in speed.  
"And they would be best-sellers, you know it." he responded as they both joined together in raucous laughter that bounded off the walls.

A warm, comfortable silence ensued as the two of them moved in perfect synchronization with one another, switching from looking into one another's eyes and coming in closer to embrace. It was then that they both truly appreciated the other's presence. Yang listened in to his chest, resting her head there as Jaune took in her lovely scent.

"You do so much for other people, yesterday you skipped school for my sake, today you organized this, and this _dress_." Yang looked down at herself and the perfectly fitting outfit that she enjoyed simply knowing that she was wearing it, looking good and feeling so much better.

"I've never met a person like you before... if there is anyone else like you." she laughed a little before hiding her own expression in Jaune's chest as she held her self as close as possible. "I know you love her... but just here... just..." she held a hand against his chest. "... just _tonight..._ could you be with me?" Yang whispered.

Her heart was seized as soon as she asked it, immediately wondering if she had ruined the mood and taken advantage of his kindness. She quickly looked up.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- _mhnhffnn..._ " she was silenced as Jaune brought his face to hers and sealed her lips with his own.

Yang's eyes widened at the sudden contact before the warmth and softness of the kiss caused her eyes to flutter closed as she breathed out through her nose.  
Kissing in the circumstances, as two ridiculous teenagers sneaking into their school's ballroom for their own prom, made it all the more sweet, locking lips in their own world, their own time.

From their close proximity, Jaune used his hand on her hip and other on her back to bring her in closer as he reveled in the taste of her luscious lips that were overlapping with his own. They, much like their dance, swiftly fell into their own rhythm, closing their lips around each other in perfect motions.

They followed suit with them both opening up their mouths and involving their tongues into the mix. Brushing past one another before coiling together as Yang slowly moved her hands up to his neck and crossed over her arms behind it, bringing him in deeper and keeping their mouths tightly locked against one another.

Jaune similarly rose his hands but rested them on her cheeks, caressing her softly as he bit down gently on her bottom lip. This caused her to open her mouth with a sudden gasp which he then took advantage of by moving in with his tongue and using it to explore every corner of her mouth, brushing against the roof and sides and then landing upon her own.

The wet and hot texture of Yang's tongue sent his taste buds into over drive as he tasted and probed Yang's mouth for all it was worse, he felt saliva spilling slightly as he kissed her deeply but he was too engrossed to pay it any mind. Yang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long were the things occupying his mind at that moment.

This intense tongue action put Yang on the back foot, but strangely she enjoyed it. This night she had decided to let Jaune have her and him taking control like that was exactly what she wanted. She sighed into his mouth as she relished in the sensation of his tongue ravishing her oral cavity.

This exchange carried on for countless minutes, both partners locked in dream like states as their mouths practically worshiped one another. Neither felt any compulsion to stop, only to carry on, and grow in passion, to taste each other more and _give_ each other more.

Respite only came around when they both separated to breathe, still holding each other tight as Jaune closed in, kissing her cheeks, kissing along her jawline, kissing her neck, tasting her flawless skin between his lips and teeth as she panted heavily. He then took advantage of her exposed collarbone and ran his tongue along it, sending shudders through her.

They stood locked in erotic embrace for a good few moments before Jaune took the initiative. Gently, he reached to the sides of her dress and begun to pull down but was stopped before he could reveal her chest when Yang stopped his hands. He looked up to her in surprise.

"-Do you not want to?" he asked, wondering if she had second thoughts and definitely not wanting to carry on if she wasn't wanting and willing. She shook her head.  
"No, I just don't want to ruin this dress. It's perfect. I still want to give you everything that I am." Yang looked up to him, now herself sounding like one of those books but he didn't mind, not at all.

Removing his arms from her, Yang kept her eyes trained on his as she turned around to him and revealed the zip on the back to him, indicating for him to take the lead. Jaune gulped, even with experience, doing this with a girl as stunning as Yang and being aware of what naturally followed it still sent incredible excitement through him.

Deftly, he moved the straps off her shoulders, then moved to the center of her back and slowly laid one hand upon her zip, bringing it down gently. His breath hitched in his throat as her bare back slowly became unveiled, bar the strap of her dark violet bra she held underneath. Progressing on, he then brought the dress down and allowed her to step out of it, revealing her similarly coloured underwear.

Taking a step back, he allowed Yang to turn back to him gradually, her beauty locking his eyes to her all the while. Her toned but modestly built form, her luscious pale skin, and of course the voluminous bust that graced her front and thick thighs that drew his attention all around her as her blushing face intensified the feelings he was having.

"Jaune.." she whispered in such a way that caused his body to stiffen up before she stepped in and leaned up, delivering a lasting kiss upon his lips before reaching up with her hands and getting to work on his own attire. She undid his bow tie and waistcoat, removed his blazer and began to unbutton his shirt, all whilst keeping eye to eye with him.

For the final part, Yang bent down and unbuckled his trousers before similarly bringing them down, met with his boxers and the heat emanating from it as it was held so close to her face. Yang saw this and left Jaune's gaze, instead looking down at the heat source. This, of course, only served to increase the issue.

Wordlessly, Yang moved her face closer to the material, seeing it visibly harden even through the fabric. She then reached up to the hem and swiftly brought it down, Jaune taken off guard as his member popped out, nearly fully hard, touching upon Yang's soft cheek.

"Oh uh, sorry, it- uh, yeah..." Jaune couldn't think of what to say as Yang looked at it, wide eyed. Nor could he possibly predict her taking hold of it with one hand and bringing her lips in to peck the head. Jaune let out a gasp at the sudden warmth of Yang's lips upon his member.

The huntress in question looked up at this and took it as a good sign, so she began to stroke gently. Jaune's staggered breaths must have propelled her on further and she loved being able to make him react like that. With this in mind she wrapped her lips around his head once again and put her tongue to work.

"G- Yang, oh-" Jaune let out as the simultaneous actions of Yang's soft fingers massaging him as well as her hot, wet mouth wrapped around the tip, sending pleasure coursing through him at an alarming rate. He felt every single moment of Yang's tongue like they were bolts of lightning. The sensations were that strong from her touch.

Yang was surprised that she didn't mind this as much as she suspected, perhaps she'd had inaccurate misconceptions, or it was the heat of it all, or maybe it was the fact it was Jaune, but the more she serviced him down there and the more he reacted, the further she wanted to go. Seeing Jaune's face contort in pleasure solidified this.

Yang then reached up with her other hand and used it to steady herself as she buried her face deeper. Jaune's eyes shot wide as Yang's mouth took up half of his member, feeling the inside of her mouth with his most sensitive body part was an incomparable experience. Feeling it slide in and out of that warm paradise was indescribable.

"Y-Yang, I think... I'm nearly going to.." Jaune said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her service had continued for minutes on end and he could no longer suppress the euphoria and the growing desire to burst out. Whether intentionally trying to or not, Yang upped the ante for the final stretch and moved her hands to Jaune's sides.

This then allowed her to slide in further, Jaune first feeling Yang's nose against his stomach, then the overwhelming sensation of his entire member buried deep in her mouth, reaching down her throat. Yang let out a gasp with her pained expression but she could tell that Jaune loved it and sucked down, hard.

"Ah, god, _Yang_!" Jaune called out as he removed his member from her mouth just in time to release up into the air, missing her face as she stared at his exploding member with a panting, confident expression. She had managed to give Jaune that much pleasure for the first time and it filled her with happiness.

"That was incredible... _you_ were incredible." Jaune spoke between breaths as Yang stood back up proudly, but then looked down at his member and wondered.  
"Are you able to, you know..." Yang began delicately, wanting desperately for this to continue as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, with you, no doubt." Jaune responded quickly, Yang blushing appreciatively before her eyes lit up with an idea. She looked down took Jaune's hands and placed them onto her own breasts, pushing forward herself and allowing Jaune to get a good feel over her bra as Jaune looked down at his own hands, incredulous.

"Would... this help?" Yang asked with a scarlet face and smirk as Jaune gawked at her action, immediately feeling the heavenly sensations before nodding rapidly which Yang found adorable as she removed her own hands, dropping them to her sides, allowing Jaune to feel her up at his own leisure.

Jaune felt the weight of her enormous breasts shifting as he moved back and forth, feeling the intense heat of her skin and her incredible shape as he did so. Yang's unsteady breathing and sporadic gasps as he did so only made the experience more immersive as he was spurred on further.

Whilst obviously an eye drawing spectacle that any teen would feel blessed to look upon normally, actually touching them was an entirely more intense experience, beyond imagination. Feeling the pleasure herself from having his hands massage her heatedly, Yang reached behind her own back and undid the clasp on her bra, letting it fall and displaying her bare breasts.

Naturally, this brought the experience to a whole new level as he pressed his hands up against her supple, naked breasts and felt both nipples harden as he kneaded them both in tandem. Seeing Yang's subtle reactions he took a page from her book and dove in with his mouth, lathering over the buxom duo with his tongue before latching on to her left nipple.

 _"Ahn.. you... sneak..."_ Yang released in a hot, breathy tone of voice as Jaune worked his mouth upon her chest, allowing her elastic, full shape to enter his mouth and sucking down on her incredible volume whilst running circles around her areola with his tongue before switching to the other and repeating the process.

"J-Jaune..." Yang took hold of Jaune's head and brought him back up to eye level, that same dream like expression from yesterday was present.  
"I... I don't think I can wait any longer..." she told him straight as Jaune looked back into her lustful eyes with a similar expression, her method had worked and he was fully raring to go.

"Then... with your permission..." Jaune spoke as he placed one arm on Yang's back and the other on her thigh, beginning to gently guide her to the floor.  
"Yeah... Jaune.., let's do it." with those words, the two came together in an immediately deep kiss as their barely clothed bodies descended together.

With their tongues dancing in one another's mouths, Jaune began to positon himself between her legs as she lay beneath him, quickly getting his member in position as both of their bodies were screaming to connect, Yang lifting her form up with her heavy, hot chest pressed against his torso and her mouth deeply connected to his.

He soon felt the warmth of her sweet entrance brushing against his head and in the searing heat of the moment he plunged inside Yang Xiao Long.  
She let out a muffled yelp into his mouth as her eyes shut tight with a pained expression and her thighs pressing up against either side of his waist as she adjusted to the feeling of being entered for the first time.

For a minute or two Jaune focused on the kiss and the feeling of her body on his, allowing her time as he lovingly placed kisses in and around her mouth, then down to her chest as her heavy breathing and slight sweat made it that much more appealing. It was when Yang started to move herself that she began to crave him continuing.

"Jau-Jaune, it's okay, you can move." she told him as her hips began to gyrate themselves, Jaune immediately took the cue and began to press further into her naked form, feeling his member dig deeper inside of her hot cavern before sliding out slowly, sending shockwaves of euphoria through Yang who had to use Jaune's mouth to muffle her ensuing moans.

Unlike their kissing, their sex was more orchestrated an impulsive but there was certainly a different appeal to it, both him and Yang seeking to pleasure themselves and each other with their movements, Jaune taking every gasp and moan from Yang as a sign to go harder and deeper as she wrapped her arms around his back.

The brief pain that Yang had felt at the beginning was immediately superseded by the sensations that Jaune was sending through her right then, every time he moved back in he reached deeper, reached a higher level of sensitivity that she could feel with her entire body as she tried to keep her mind from becoming too hazy to appreciate every sensation.

Their hot skin against one another, their incredibly deep, torrid and passionate lip-lock, the feeling of him entering her again and again. Both Jaune and Yang wanted to treasure these quakes of euphoria that they received from one another's bodies. They would occasionally spike in passion and speed, keeping them both constantly on edge.

"Oh, god, _JAUNE!_ " Yang cried out, not caring in the slightest who heard her as she pushed herself off the floor, changing the position to cowgirl, grabbing Jaune's hands and roughly planting them upon her breasts and proceeding to buck hard, riding her with a fiery intensity worthy of her namesake as it was Jaune's turn to moan out.

"Fuck, you are so- _aghnn!_ " Jaune couldn't even get his words out as Yang's breathtaking hip action as she would crash down on his member in rapid succession. He could only grunt as he squeezed Yang's breasts causing her to cry out in exultation. He, too, did his part to buck upwards to meet her downward thrusts, meeting in the middle for a concentrated euphoria.

"Y-You! I need you, Jaune! I need, I need this!" Yang cried out as she fell down forward onto his form, landing with her elbows supporting her on either side of Jaune's head when he lurched forward and captured her left breast in his mouth once again as he used his arms to wrap around her bare back and hug her in close.

With them both ramping up the intensity, both nearing the climax. Yang's head flashed with how perfect of a night it'd been, truly finding someone who could understand her and see through her like glass. Someone she wanted to be close to at all times, she let her passion flow through her hips as she came down hard on Jaune's member.

Someone who went so far for her at his own expense, the same person she was currently in a loving embrace. Even if he didn't feel exactly the same way, even if it did end up being just this night, she was going to make it one of the best memories she'd ever had or would in future.

With that in mind she moved her head down and took Jaune's mouth for her own in one last, mind blowing kiss that sent them both over the edge. Yang could already feel herself cumming and from the way Jaune was grabbing at her hips, she could tell he was about to, as well.

"Yang... _Yang!"_ Jaune cried out as he pulled out just in time, spraying over Yang's front as their mouths remained connected deeply, Yang sucking down on his tongue, as if she was desperate not to let go of it, but as the pleasure surmounted within her, she was forced to release his mouth and let out an almighty as every sensation came into one.

The two of them laid there, together, neither wanting to or seeing any reason to move from one another's body. Yang slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, letting her body go lifeless upon his own, trusting him entirely. This sense of security and belonging... she'd never felt it before, with anyone.

"Jaune..." Yang murmured as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, nuzzling cutely into his torso as he looked down fondly at her. She felt fatigue and her own satisfaction wash away any other thoughts as she focused on how comfortable his naked chest was. " _I love..._ " she barely whispered before she drifted off, falling asleep right where she was.

Looking down at her, Jaune shook his head with a wide smile, she was so vulnerable right now. But she felt safe enough with him to be that way. He looked over her restful expression and he saw the very thing she had lacked earlier on. He saw her completely at ease with herself, at peace.

Jaune let out a sigh as he rolled his head back, laying down upon the floor of the ballroom, feeling he had done his best and it had worked out. All in a day's work...  
Now... what exactly did he do next?

As serene and beautiful as the sleeping Yang was on his chest, it also begged the question of how on earth he was going to get her back to the dorm and clothe her.  
Seeing his scroll in his discarded trousers a few meters away, Jaune cursed inwardly before turning to his absolute last resort.

"...Neo... you around?" Jaune called out, the doorway to the ballroom _not_ being immediately filled with his little helper's smirking face...  
"...Nope... hahh..." Jaune let his head meet the floor again as he wrapped his arms around Yang's body. If only it was as easy as ending the narrative as soon as the interesting part was over. If only.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this long Yang chapter. Xiao Long, you ask? Hahah... no. Anyhoo, please Review or PM with thought and/or what girl you'd like to see next time. See you!**


	21. Red Velvet Frosting

**Hey there, another lengthy chapter your way. The one most voted for this time was Velvet with Ruby as a close second. So I decided to have the chapter be a Lemon Velvet with a bit of Lime for Ruby! If you're disappointed that it's not a purely Ruby focused lemon chapter then don't worry, that will be its own chapter :) .**

 **Shout out to Vanitas50 for the origins of this idea and for being a loyal reader that always posts hilarious, dbz music accompanied reviews. I hope you enjoy it, man.**

 **Also shout out to my friend Solvdrage, has a fresh fic out called 'In Vino Veritas' about a lovely wedding between Jaune and Pyrrha... featuring Tequila. Check it out!**

 **Been having some concerns with this series for threats of censorship with a review and some PM's (by the way I really appreciate you guys dismissing that review and assuring me haha, felt good) but I'm still gonna carry on because you guys seem to like this for some reason haha.**

 **Also had a bit of block and the like, was also accused of "ripping off" the girl-in-semblance idea from a guy whose stories I don't read... everything seems in order there XD but I hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

Due to the heavy schedule CFVY had in their second year and the fact they only had the odd Port lesson in which to see each other, Jaune mostly kept in contact with Coco and Velvet over his scroll. Coco had somewhat... abused... the camera function in the past but mostly it was a convenient way to keep in contact.

Such as on this night on which Jaune was sat alone in the JNPR dorm room. Nora had come up with the scheme to make some money by selling clothes she no longer needed in downtown Vale along with Ren helping her out.

Pyrrha wasn't meant to go with them and instead her and Jaune _had_ planned to practice some Remnant: The Game so that she wasn't completely destroyed by the maniacal Ruby Rose like last time and actually knew what the cards meant. However, when she'd gotten back...

* * *

 _"Jaune..." Pyrrha spoke softly, her expression suddenly fearful as she stood over the open drawer in her dresser. "...What clothes did Nora take to be sold?" she asked, looking into the empty drawer with an expression that was growing increasingly pale. Jaune looked up from where he was lying on the bed and rose an eyebrow._

 _"She took a bunch, I don't know, she was kinda in a rush to get down there. Why?" Jaune asked, seeing Pyrrha's form began to shudder slightly._  
 _"...I-I think she may have taken some things that she shouldn't have." Pyrrha stuttered out, turning to Jaune with a jerky neck as panic began to set in within her._

 _"Ohh, you think she took some of your clothes? Well, I'll call her real quick, what have you lost?" Jaune suggested before Pyrrha spun towards him and held her hands out. Suddenly sporting a blush as she shook her hands frantically._

 _"No-No! I'll go call her and get them! They, uh..." Pyrrha trailed off, eyes rapidly darting around the room as Jaune sat up, taken aback by how alarmed Pyrrha had become. "...they're clothes I don't want anyone else seeing..." she murmured as it finally hit Jaune, him letting out an 'ohhh' whilst nodding his head._

 _"Anyway, I'll see you later!" Pyrrha swiftly made her adieu and sped out the door, Jaune offering her a salute as she left on her quest to stop Nora trying to sell off her undergarments to complete strangers._

* * *

Thus, he was alone.

To pass the time he'd begun texting Coco who was glad to complain- *ahem* talk about the team's latest mission and also gossip- *ahem* discuss recent happenings with mutual friends. They continued on as normal, Coco offering sly observations, Jaune firing back with witty repartee, she'd make an innuendo, he'd skilfully retreat- standard.

The change in the norm occurred when Coco suddenly broke the back and forth messaging for about a minute, which, for people as chatty as them, was a true oddity. When her next message came Jaune was taken by a pleasant surprise. It read ' _Hey Jaune, Velvet wants to know if she can message you later. (She's planning to do it when the rest of us are out sparring, cuuuuute.)'  
_  
Breaking into a grin, Jaune sent back ' _Sounds great. (and yes, agreed, cute as hell)'._ Velvet had often either just joined in the group text or had responded when Jaune had sent her the first message. this was a rare occasion.

A few seconds later, he received another message: _'I showed her the message, she went scarlet-tina ;). Enjoy your little chat!'_ Coco responded as Jaune chuckled whilst shaking his head, that behavior typical of Coco. A constant reminder that asking to stay close friends with them was a great idea.

In the mean time, he decided to call up Ren and check up on the situation at the stall. Apparently, on pure coincidence it was a passing Glynda Goodwitch that noticed the peculiar, lacy objects up for sale instead of some weirdo or a Neptune-sort. On the flip-side, both Nora and Pyrrha were being flown back to have a serious talk in her office.

With Ren deciding to tag along and wait for them outside, he told Jaune not to worry about it. Jaune finding that hard to grasp considering it would likely be the first time in her life she'd be in trouble with a teacher and he wanted pictures, damn it! ...By that of course he meant he wanted to be there for her in her difficult time.

Alas, he decided to kill the remaining time playing twenty questions with Sin. It took him about four goes before he realized the little advantage she had of living inside his actual head. After that it became a little difficult to think of a game not including his brain and they eventually resorted to chatting.

It was during his justification of why he jumped through windows instead of opening them that he heard his scroll buzz from on top of his bed and he immediately turned to see the icon of an adorable bunny girl looking out and the name ' _Velvet Scarlatina_ ' read out underneath.

Getting himself comfy lying down on his bed, he took a moment to prepare himself for the squee-worthy smile and heart melting accent before hitting accept. Instantly the call was open and up came her beaming face on his screen... though...

"Ah, Coco was right, I can see you. Hello Jaune!" she cheerily greeted with a little wave that in any other circumstance he'd find enchanting as he lay there, mouth agape and eyes frozen on the image in front of him. She opened her eyes and blinked curiously, one of her ears crooking slightly.

"Erm, Jaune? Can you hear me?" Velvet asked, smile faltering a little as Jaune was shaken from his stupor. See, the reason behind this little failure of loquacity is the fact Jaune was distracted by Velvet... nude in the bath.

The camera was held at arm's length away from her so he could see her bare chest in front of the white back of the tub, bubbles darted around the water but not concealing the two well formed breasts that were dipping into the water.

"H-H-Hey, Velvet!" Jaune stuttered out, his eyes darting around rapidly. As much as he tried to keep them on her chocolate brown eyes or lovely, cute ears, the glistening shine off her wet torso and the abdomen that was sunk into the water were tempting his focus to say the very least.

"Oh, good, you _can_ hear me! How are you going, Jaune?" she responded chirpily and even the second most precious sounding catchphrase in the world couldn't recover his shot nerves as he thought desperately about what to do in this particular situation.

"Uh, yeah, n-no, just uh, keeping up the breast I can- _*ahem* best_ I can. Uh, sorry I just, yeah, good, looking at all things- I mean, not looking!" Jaune could barely get out his words as he looked away from the screen, still undeniably seeing everything out of the corner of his eye.

"Jaune? Are you okay? You seem a little distracted..." Velvet asked him with evident worry in her tone as Jaune cursed his own lack of sweet innocence.  
"If you'd like, we can talk about whatever it is?" Velvet offered, moving closer to the camera, her previously partly concealed breasts now rising above the water.

"-Guh!" Jaune let out as her light pink nipples came into view. Jaune smacked his hand to cover his eyes as the situation had figuratively and literally gone tits up.  
I mean... he'd seen it before but that was different! Velvet had no idea this time!

"Jaune? Is something wrong with your eyes? Let me see." Velvet asked him anxiously as Jaune shook his head vigorously. He could hear the water moving and knew that it meant she had probably moved to a position where he could see more but damn it how could he let this happen to the most innocent girl he knew?!

"Just.. uh... want to confirm something.." Jaune started slowly, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he was surely receiving some very odd looks from Velvet.  
"Hm?" Velted sounded innocently, only adding to the excruciating pain in his heart as he steeled his nerve before continuing.

"You do know... that I can see you too, right?" he asked.

...

There was a silence. After a few moments of tension Jaune cracked open his fingers a tiny bit and peeked through to see Velvet staring emptily at the camera.  
"Uh... Velvet?" he called her name quietly, offering a little wave, but the image on the screen didn't move. Had it frozen?

Just as he was thinking that, however, Velvet's skin began to grow red very quickly and her lip began to quiver before she suddenly yelped and pressed the screen before the call was cut off. Jaune sat still for a few moments, then finally he let himself breathe again.

"Hahhhhhh _._.." he released a massive sigh and let his head fall back down on the pillow. Before he'd had time to even register what had just happened, he felt another buzz and looked up to see a text message reading ' _I-I'm really sorry about that!'  
_  
Jaune blinked. Huh, she can even stutter through text. That's some commitment.

His heart tugging at the thought of Velvet feeling like it was her fault, Jaune quickly sent back a _'It's fine, haha. Just a mistake, could happen to anyone. I didn't really see anything.'_ and oh my how easily he stooped to lying. Was he truly worthy of even knowing someone as pure as Velvet Scarlatina?

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Well, uh, this is a rare group." Jaune remarked as Ruby opened the door to the RWBY dorm, revealing herself clad in her typical black tank and bottoms as the only other person in the room was Velvet Scarlatina.

"Well I _did_ invite the others but it turns out it's only the three of us that like the series." Ruby shrugged, with a hint of disdain in her voice as Jaune guessed a swift but polite refusal from Blake and Yang and well... a swift refusal from Weiss.

"The others don't like 'Undead Boulevard: The Extremely Death-ish and Much-Despair Avenue' series?" Jaune asked in disbelief, unsure of how anyone could deny the greatness of such a compelling and rewarding movie series.

"Some people just aren't down with culture. Though some do say the books were better. They decided to have a day in the city and sleep at a lodge somewhere. The uncultured lot that they are." Ruby spoke dismissively whilst waving her hand as Jaune took a look around the room before settling on the girl on the floor.

There Velvet sat with her knees up to her chest, clad in a beautiful silk set of long sleeved pajamas in light brown with accents of caramel. Jaune took a second to admire just how well she suited them before he saw her shift uncomfortably under his gaze whilst smiling softly.

"Uh, hey, Velvet. I like the pajamas!" Jaune greeted as cheerily as he could and she immediately looked down at herself and blushed slightly before returning her face up with a grateful smile that, whilst heart warming, also seemed a little forced. Was it possible she was still embarrassed about before?

"All right, guys! The pop corn is heated up, duvets all all over the floor. And the blood and gore is ready to go." Ruby announced with her hands on her hips, smiling proudly at the two of them. Truthfully, the floor was covered by the blankets from the girls' beds and pillows set up behind as back support. Another blanket was also supported by two poles to create an overhang up above.

"Great." Jaune responded casually before walking over and deciding to sit himself next to Velvet, offering her a warm smile as he did so. She returned it, but with the same air of awkwardness that she had before. With a sigh, Jaune conceded that he had to fix this.

As Velvet twiddled with her thumbs beside him, Jaune thought hard about how he could remedy this and make her feel comfortable. He thought for a while before it suddenly clicked. All he needed to do to make her feel at ease, was to even the tables." Jaune surmised with wide eyes before he turned to Velvet.

"I... had a gothic grunge phase." Jaune whispered to her with a hand over his mouth. Velvet turned to him curiously, blinking adorably as she took in what the younger boy had just told her. She looked on in disbelief as she realized he wasn't joking before he nodded slowly.

"Yup. Guy-liner and all. I wrote my own songs about all the sad things in my life, which, due to the fact I was twelve and stupid, were mostly about girls that ignored me and having too much homework. Regrettably, it's that phase that lead to me learning the guitar." Jaune confessed, Velvet's jaw dropping slightly.

She looked at Jaune intently for a few moments, raising a hand to her mouth to stop a giggle escaping but when she saw Jaune turn round with a bashful grin that she knew it was okay to break out in a fit of bright laughter along with Jaune as they earned an odd, narrowed look from Ruby who was setting up the television.

"Sorry, I just, didn't expect that." Velvet told him with a merry smile as she wiped a tear from her eye as Jaune shrugged with a small smile. She then tilted her head a little and continued, "Though, what made you want to share that with me?" she asked as Jaune looked down for a moment before meeting her eye with a warm expression.

"We swapped, embarrassing memories, I mean. And trust me there's more where that came from. So you don't ever have to feel that way, not around this goofball, okay?" he told her happily as he rested a hand upon her shoulder. Velvet looked completely taken aback for a second before her chocolate brown eyes began to wobble slightly and she sported a small blush, though this time it was fully comfortable.

"...I keep having to remind myself that I'm the older one." she chastised but the warm smile spreading across her face clearly conveyed how much better she felt because of it. Jaune released another small chuckle before looking at her affectionately. They remained in pleasant silence for a few moments before-

"Hey, you two, are you even watching?" Ruby asked with a straight face as she turned back towards the two of them, obviously a little agitated at the two for doubly forgetting about the film _and_ kind of leaving the younger girl out of it.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll pay attention, right, Velvet?" Jaune asked the girl beside him who stirred from her cosy stupor and nodded reflexively, having forgotten where she was for a short moment. "Quite surprised you're into this series, as well." Jaune remarked honestly, expecting Velvet to be the kind to hide behind the sofa during these kinds of thing.

"Oh, I wasn't at first. But Coco told me it'd be a good way to help with my confidence." Velvet told him sweetly as Jaune looked away wryly, never sure if Coco Adel was looking out for her precious team mate or just liked the idea of the lovable rabbit faunus's reactions when watching a horror flick.

* * *

 _"Damn it, I didn't expect this street to be so death-ish and despair-ful!"_ spoke the macho actor on screen as he batted away yet another zombie that had tried to attack the little girl he'd been taking care of, Tangerine. Ruby watched on intently, eyes glued to the television as she repeatedly stuffed popcorn into her mouth.

Jaune found the sight amusing and turned to crack a small laugh with Velvet but stopped when he saw that she, too, was completely engrossed in the narrative unfolding before them. Jaune looked at the two real life zombies with intrigue ...They really were into this...

" _Ah-"_ came the near silent gasp from Velvet as her form flinched slightly. Jaune turned to see her trembling slightly as she gripped the blanket below her.  
"You okay, Velvet?" Jaune asked, the sudden attack of one of the undead creatures obviously having startled Velvet but she turned to Jaune and shook her head.

"N-no, it's okay really. I'm actually not that bad with- _ah_ -!" Velvet out a tiny shriek as one of the zombies suddenly came to life, the bunny girl leaping onto Jaune and burrowing into his arms for safety. He felt her form shaking slightly in his embrace and quickly began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. They aren't real, I mean come on, who'd believe beings as weird as zombies could exist? Totally implausible. Now relax whilst I stroke your rabbit ears." he whispered to her before going to do so, gently stroking the tall, soft ears as he felt Velvet nuzzling into his side.

Jaune sat comforting the timid girl in his hold as she collected herself. Just when he felt her head resting upon his chest, he felt another, similar weight upon his left shoulder and turned round in puzzlement to see an angry looking Ruby Rose eyeing him derisively.

"...Ruby... what are you doing?" Jaune questioned the girl who had quietly snuck up on his unoccupied side and rested her head on his free shoulder.

"Oh, sorry am I being unreasonable? Because I thought I invited you two over to watch a movie as three normal friends but apparently we came here to snuggle!" Ruby hissed, obviously a little peeved with the older two's more lovey dovey exchange during what was meant to be a lovely, platonic, death filled evening.

"Sorry, we are focusing. Just being there for a friend here. Just... in a seemingly kind of romantic way. It's totally innocent." Jaune excused, not even convincing himself as Ruby shook her head with an annoyed sigh. It was worth noting that she didn't move from his side, however.

"You seem to be doing it quite a lot lately, with everyone. Weiss spends an extra fifteen minutes getting ready, thanks to you." Ruby chided half jokingly, Jaune inwardly wondering if he'd been a tad more friendly with the other girls as of late. Perhaps Ruby was feeling a little left out.

"Well... I like to be there for my friends, you know." Jaune told her before lifting his left arm and curling it round her shoulder, holding her gently against his other side as she looked at his hand upon her left shoulder in surprise. "That includes you." he spoke with a chuckle as she looked back at him with a shy smile.

"Y-Yeah, I know." Ruby stuttered out with a reddening expression as Jaune felt her move closer into his torso. After a few seconds of deliberation, she conceded.  
"...Maybe we can watch like this." she followed quietly as Jaune smiled, happy to lend an arm, or two, if it made them both happy.

* * *

It was only a little bit later that Jaune discovered there were some drawbacks to having no free arms. Watching Ruby happily munch away at the popcorn from the bowl to her left as he stared on longingly for that sweet and or salty goodness.

Curiously, if he tried to edge either arm at all out of the grip of the two girls it would suddenly tighten. Had he.. been taken prisoner?

"...Hey Ruby?" Jaune began hesitantly, being fully self aware of his own mysterious curse that turned any normal situation into a raunchy one somehow. "Could you pass me the popcorn?" Jaune asked as the girl in question nodded with her eyes still glued to the television screen as she reached down for the bowl and lifted it to his face.

"Hah. Uh, let's see." Jaune eyed the bowl that was inches away and weighed his options. Going for the obvious route he moved in with his head and tried to capture some of the little treats with his mouth. Succesfully, he managed to get about three of them but with Ruby impatiently shaking the bowl it made things needlessly difficult.

"Jaune?" Ruby turned, seemingly confused at the noise he was making in his retrieval op as she saw the poor teen struggling. With a slight giggle, she then took the bowl away. Jaune was confused at first but got the picture when Ruby picked up a piece and held it out for him.

"Here." she said simply as Jaune's eyes widened with non visible sparkles at the girl's generosity. Gratefully, he parted his lips and moved forward, the two meeting in action and Ruby effectively feeding him the treat. It was only when Jaune felt his lips brush against her fingers and her feel the inverse did they both make the realization.

Swiftly jumping back to original positions, the two couldn't fight a slight redness upon their cheeks. Jaune cursed himself inwardly, even after everything he'd done and been through his awkward teenage self still haunted him in this 80's rom com of an academy.

"Mm, yeah, tastes good." Jaune stated, trying to normalize the situation. Unintentionally causing Ruby to crane her neck towards him with wide eyes with his phrasing. "The popcorn, I mean." he quickly elaborated as Ruby felt tension leave her as she then glued her eyes forward, flustered.

As the movie continued on, Jaune thought better against asking for any more popcorn. Still, having neglected to eat more, his dastardly peckish-ness soon crept up on him again and he found himself pining for a snack. Feeling averse to triggering any more events with Ruby, Jaune was stuck.

 _*crunch crunch*_

Narrowing his eyes at the sudden, unexpected sound, Jaune slowly turned to his other side and looked down to see something he'd figured too stereotypical to actually happen. There she was, Velvet Scarlatina... munching on a carrot.

Jaune refused the urge to question the extent to which she honoured her faunus heritage as she nibbled away. Only one other thought entered his mind as he looked down at the little, high in vitamin A treat. Still though, he couldn't ask her to share if she only had the one. He didn't notice her eyes dart over to him.

"Uh, Jaune?" Velvet asked as he was snapped out of it, looking back up at her as she offered the carrot in his direction. "...would you like some?" she asked tentatively as Jaune started back, having not realized he'd been spotted. Still, his stomach urged him to accept.

"Yeah thanks, Velv." Jaune leaned down and took another chomp from the top, biting it off and crunching down on it, enjoying the light taste and texture as he didn't notice Velvet go slightly red. And then, just like before, it hit him too late... did she maybe intend to break off a piece and offer it to him?

But of course his body went for the more compromising route and laid his mouth down directly where she'd been nibbling. Why oh why was he wired to go for the indirect kiss option... he'd grown too careless.

"Hey, Jaune. I can't eat these all by myself. Help me out." came Ruby's voice as he turned and instantly had a piece of popcorn inserted through his lips with a pop.  
" _Gah-_ uh, yeah, sure. I guess I can help with- _arh-"_ Jaune was interrupted by yet another piece being entered in to his mouth.

Somehow she seemed a little more careless about whether or not her fingers came into contact with his lips, even brushing against his tongue on one occasion. Though that wasn't actually the case... probably? Looking over at Ruby's expression told him nothing as she kept her eyes glued forwards.

It was when he felt some awkward shifting on his right arm that he saw Velvet fidgeting slightly as she looked up to him with those big, innocent chocolate orbs.  
"Do you.. not want any more?" she asked, holding the carrot forward in such a manner that tugged at his heartstrings with a firm grasp.

"No, uh, I like carrot too." Jaune assured her and looked down but this time, it didn't look like she had any intention of using her hands to offer it to him. With an inward sigh, he took a bite off the top and made a point of showing his pleased expression to Velvet who shut her eyes with an adorable beam in response.

"Oh, uh sorry. Would you prefer that? I can leave the popcorn for Yang after if you don't want it." Ruby called out with a lower tone as Jaune turned round to see her looking at him apologetically, his head was beginning to implode. Why oh why did they both have to be so god damn adorable?!

"No, no, I uh, I like the popcorn too." Jaune told her whilst crying on the inside as Ruby perked up somewhat, happily offering him another piece. Thus started a vicious cycle of being fed from either side, in one corner we had Ruby's delicate fingers brushing against his lips and a series of indirect kisses on the other.

It's amazing how he only ever realized the potential romantic implications of his actions _after_ they occurred. Still, if he had been aware of what would interrupt this mood, he probably would've much preferred to remain as he was.

"Ah-!" Velvet's sudden gasp caught the attention of both Jaune and Ruby as she lifted a hand to her face, her eyes shaking. Jaune turned to the screen and his eyes widened when he saw a monstrous, undead creature clawing into one of the blonde male leads. Her breath hitched in her throat as she was visibly horrified.

"Hey, hey, Velvet, it's okay, it's all right, it's not real." Jaune immediately brought her in close with his arm holding her, making sure to cover her eyes as she began to squirm. "It's just a dumb movie, it's special effects." he tried to tell her but evidently the intense gore had gotten to her.

He cursed himself for being so careless when it was someone as innocent as Velvet watching a film built on cheap jump scares and sadistic use of gore.

"Yaahhh, I'm kinda tired. We don't have to watch the rest." Ruby offered, Jaune inwardly thanking her for her tact as she stood up to swiftly grab the remote and turn off the television. He imagined Velvet would have protested to that for her sake if she wasn't so shaken up.

"Come on, you can sleep on Yang's bed, okay? And me and Ruby are here, okay?" Jaune gently lifted her up and brought her over before laying her down slowly, picking up and covering her again with the duvet. She muttered a quiet ' _thank you_ ' as she brought up the covers. Jaune ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly when Ruby looked over to him.

She signalled that she was going to sleep down on the floor and asked if Velvet was gonna be all right. Jaune smiled at her and nodded, knowing that Velvet wasn't a child and that she was probably just spooked. Ruby seemed satisfied with that answer as she nodded before going to turn the lights off.

"Okay, good night, Velvet." Jaune stood up to find a place on the floor but was stopped when he felt something tugging on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Velvet holding him back without looking up. Feeling a swell in his heart, Jaune silently agreed to staying with her and slipped under the duvet to hug her to himself.

"Good night." he told her, receiving a slight nod, her now not shaking as much... that was until a few minutes into the darkness where she had begun to make the odd noise of discomfort and had started to randomly kick out. Despite her seemingly being asleep, Jaune tried to shush and calm her down to no avail.

" _She's having a nightmare_." came the voice in his head that he thought he should have been more alarmed by. "If you'd like, I could help her. Or rather, help you help her." Sin told him as he looked up at no one in particular with a look of confusion.

"How?" Jaune whispered, swearing that he could hear a slight mischeivous giggle coming from the other end of this telepathic link before she continued.  
 _"We can try using me as a relay for your consciousness to enter Velvet's using me as a bridge between your minds!_ " she told him. He blinked twice.

"Uh... what?" Jaune asked, having no idea what she was saying. She could bridge to other people's consciousnesses? And even so, how the hell would his own-  
" _Agh! You're thinking too much, just take it like a normal teenager would and say 'oh cool! Yeah, do that!_ '" she complained with an irritated tone as Jaune sighed.

"Fine... oh cool, yeah do that." he delivered, his monotone a little on the sassy side for Sin's taste but with this problem child she'd take what she could get.  
" _Better._ " she said before Jaune suddenly felt lightheaded, or rather, light-everything-ed as the image in front of him twisted into a blur before it all went white.

* * *

"What is...?"

" _I've put you inside Velvet's dream_." came an ethereal voice echoing through his head. Following this, the white light faded upon a familiar scene. A pristine, stone fountain with water spouting out the top of it, pushing down Yang related memories, he took a look around.

It was Beacon but... something was off. The lighting everywhere was overcast and dreary and dotted sparsely around the school grounds were... figures. They looked like Beacon students but upon walking closer to one of them near the fountain, his eyes grew wide.

"Those are..." Jaune's eyes widened as the figure turned to him, clad in a tattered and bloodied Beacon uniform, skin deathly grey and peeling.

"Are they what I think they are?" Jaune pointed over at the bumbling figure as it began to walk in his direction. The ethereal voice let out a small, confident laugh.  
" _Well usually you have to have your own name for them. Every version of them has their own name. Wanderers, Freaks, the Dead, ooh- maybe_ -!"

"I'm just calling them zombies." Jaune cut her off as he went for his blade that thankfully made its way into the dream as he heard Sin let out a disappointed sigh.  
" _Tsk. You're no fun at all_." she spoke as Jaune quickly sliced horizontally across the figure's waist and immediately cut it in two, sending its crying form to the ground with a thud.

"Huh, that really wasn't difficult." he remarked as the zombie instantly fell dead... re-dead... stopped moving? He also felt surprisingly light yet powerful here when he'd expected it to feel odd moving around but he felt as good as ever. Better even.

" _This is her dream, Jaune. Your strength depends on what she thinks of you_." Sin's voice explained whilst he looked down at himself. How she thought of him, huh? Well this could potentially be a cruel notion or a stroke of his own ego. Either way he was here for a reason.

"Well, let's find us a traumatized bunny to cuddle." Jaune turned and looked down the path heading towards the main school buildings, seeing several zombies heading over to the dorm buildings, and since he could only think of one other individual in this reality, he headed over.

As Sin seemed to suggest, he was faster than he was in real life. Proving the theory further, he lifted his blade and ran up to a group of three monsters heading in the same direction and swiped his blade sideways, instantly cutting through their necks and sending their heads flying into the air.

"Yep, definitely easier." Jaune nodded as the blackened corpses hit the floor. "Also, kinda gross. I should show her a rom com after this." he suggested as he thought such creations didn't really belong within the sub conscience of someone like Velvet.

Deciding to worry about that later and instead find the route of the problem directly. He passed by and easily dealt with the odd group of zombies, not paying them much mind both for the relative ease with which he dealt with them and the possibility that she'd based them off of actual people in the academy. He did NOT want to meet any zombie Pyrrhas today.

"Could that be...?" Jaune slowed down when he finally came across a small mass of zombies in one place at the end of the walkway to the dorm building. They were all focused in one direction. Which logistically meant one thing. He approached quickly, careful not to alert the horde as he crept in closer.

There, in the gap between the writhing bodies, he spotted her. Down, shriveled away, her knees brought up to hide her face as she shook away like a leaf.  
"Velvet!" Jaune called out over the low growls of the beasts, the girl in question not looking back up at him as he narrowed his eyes, considering his next move.

This was his chance to rescue her. But as he went to open his mouth and yell out such things as the fact he was there for her and she didn't have to worry because he would save her, he took a moment. Was that... really the best thing to do?

He looked over at the young woman who was cowering away from the horde, her weapon missing, defenseless. She couldn't do a thing against them but cower in fear. If this was her dream, was that... truly how she viewed herself? If that was the case, then he knew exactly what to do next.

"Time to do something stupid for the greater good." With that Jaune threw his sword and shield down to the ground and raised his hands to his mouth to whistle.  
"Hey! Undead horde! Over here! Look at my fresh meat and lowered defenses!" he called out, causing a few gargled murmurs throughout the group as several dark heads turned his way.

"...Jaune?" Velvet whispered, the voice clear as day to her but she couldn't believe it. She took her hands away from her head to look up and see the crowd of monsters begin to turn away from her. In the gaps between their shambling forms, she could make out a figure standing at the other end of the walkway with bright blonde hair standing with his arms outstretched.

"Hey Velvet, what are you doing hiding over there? I could really use your help pretty soon." Jaune called out to her with a wave, just catching her crouching form from behind the horde. She turned her head and her eyes met with his. His smile turned to a grimace when he saw the fear in those sunken, shaking eyes.

"J-Jaune?! What- What are you-?!" Velvet fell forward onto her hands, prone on the ground as now all of the undead creatures had now shifted their focus towards Jaune and walked towards him with ravenous hunger. "Run away... please run away!" Velvet yelled, bewildered at his appearance and what the hell he was doing.

"You're the only one that can save me, Velvet." Jaune told her calmly, Velvet shaking her head to the side and back as her lip began to quiver.  
"B-But I'm weak! And scared, I'm just- I'm just too scared all the time!" she shrieked in a shrill voice, looking down at the ground and beginning to tear up.

"You're not weak. I know that. That's why I know that I don't have to run." Jaune began walking forward in a straight line towards the horde that stumbled closer every second. Velvet's breath caught in her throat as she was filled with an insurmountable dread. This couldn't happen, her legs were shaking but she stood herself up.

"These things aren't any worse than the Grimm you face every day, it's just in your head." Jaune assured her with a confident smile but Velvet clutched at her head.  
"I can't.. I can't save you!" Velvet yelled out as she pulled on her own hair, filled with the fear and anxiety that was weighing down on her.

"Yes you can. You are so much stronger than you let yourself believe, in every way. Now what are you going to do?" Jaune called out to her as he came to a halt, the zombie horde now close enough to begin to obscure him from view. Her heart dropped looking at his unfaltering smile and her own inability to do anything.

He had disappeared from sight, behind the writhing masses that were getting faster and more animated. Her memory flashed back to Jaune and everything he'd done for her, said to her. He was someone precious to her. He was someone incredibly precious to her. And she was about to let him die.

She felt her hands shaking but she didn't let herself look away from the horde. Was there... really nothing she could do? Was she truly so powerless. She'd said that to herself but despite her potential desire to believe it, it didn't fit.

"-!" Velvet suddenly felt her hands stop shaking and a weight enter them. Looking down, she saw it. The wooden chest that hadn't been there before. As her eyes narrowed and she steeled her resolve, she saw a faint blue light emanating from it. She then looked back up, she wasn't shaking anymore.

Jaune recoiled at the faces of the corpses approaching him, it seemed that despite the cuddling and carrot related fluff hadn't distracted her from memorizing the creatures she was seeing in the movie. He supposed that was natural, considering her affinity in the art of mimicry. An art which he expected to be seeing... right about...

It happened when the skinless arm of the zombie in front reached out for him, coming within inches of his face. He didn't blink or show any fear, he knew there was no need for it. And not just because it was a dream. And sure enough-

A bright blue blade came down at lightning speed, severing the limb at the elbow as the rabbit faunus descended down to the ground to Jaune's left, standing defensively in front of him. Her eyes translated the change in her perfectly, her strong chocolate orbs glared at the approaching horde, her will reforged.

"You are not hurting him." Velvet then raised her conjured weapon once more, allowing Jaune to fully appreciate the fact that she rocked that sword a hundred times better than he ever did. Jaune stepped back as she rose the one handed sword and pulled back, to let out a warrior like yell as she swung back.

The first row of bodies were all taken out by that one swing, but it didn't stop there, the wind generated from her slash then cut through the entire horde, tearing them all to pieces and casting them off into the air and clattering to the floor, lifeless. This... this was a confidence he hadn't seen in her before, and he couldn't be happier.

"See? You're so strong, Velvet. So you should be more confident in-" Jaune was interrupted by a sharp glare as Velvet span round to him in a single moment. "U-Uh.. Velvet?" he asked as her unfaltering, serious gaze bore into him. She walked over to him without a word and grabbed him roughly by the neckline of his hoodie.

"I- _mrhnphh!"_ Jaune was cut off as she curtly smashed her lips onto his and engaged him in a brief but hot and sweet kiss before pushing him off, a smacking noise sounding as they separated, "Don't scare me like that again." she told him in a commanding tone as all he could do was nod.

"I promise. Though, if I can say one more thing." Jaune looked up to her as she nodded with an unsure expression. "You look much more beautiful when you're true to yourself." he told her, preceding an immediate widening of the eyes and turn away to blush, Jaune smiled, yup, this was still the best Velvet.

" _Good job nearly dying, again, Jaune. Now let's get you back._ " came Sin's voice once again in his head as Jaune looked up with a nod, his work here most certainly done.

* * *

The world in front of him, along with the figure of a proud Velvet, blurred into an abstract arrangement of colours as Jaune felt himself become weightless once more. He could sense Sin's power lifting him from her consciousness and expected to open his eyes and see the ceiling of the RWBY dorm.

He did so, but he was met with a different sight entirely.

A blue sky, cloudless, a bright sun. The sensation of soft grass beneath his back and a welcoming heat upon his face. He heard several energetic voices, he sat himself up to see a completely unexpected scene. He was in an expansive field surrounded by forrest, and occupying the space about ten feet away was a girl he swore he recognized.

"Alright boys, pay up! You lost fair and square, after all." the boisterous blonde girl of around fifteen announced proudly as she held her hands on her hips, grinning widely. Across from her were three boys of similar ages, looking exhausted and somewhat bruised as they reached into their pockets to hand over the winnings.

"That couldn't be..." Jaune looked at the girl wearing the orange tank top with the golden hair shimmering under the sun, it couldn't be anyone else.  
" _Hahh_..." A sigh was heard from beside him and Jaune turned to see a girl laying like he had just been, discontented with her head resting on her hands.

"Uh, is that, you...?" the bewildered teen asked as the girl turned to him, wearing a sleeveless black tee and red shorts, her silver eyes confirming who she was.  
"Oh, hey Jaune... how's it going?" she greeted casually, as if he appearing out of the blue wasn't anything to bat an eyelid at. Well, it was her dream, he supposed.

"You know, just hopping between consciousnesses." he stated, understandably being met with a confused look from Ruby but he waved off any following questions. "It's cooler if I don't explain it and just leave it mysterious." he spoke as Ruby merely rose an eyebrow before deciding to leave it there.

As a small quiet ensued, Jaune looked Ruby over. This was what she looked like a year or two ago, then? She didn't grow out of that adorable baby face but there was definitely a womanly charm that the current Ruby had which was made noticeable when looking at her as she was.

"Come on, can't we play something else?" one of the boys asked impatiently as the little Yang shook her head, she knew why the boys actually approached her and had already resolved to make use of them as effective punching bags until they gave up and went home. Ruby looked over at her elder sister with a faraway expression.

"Yang doesn't get annoyed by that kind of guy?" Jaune asked, Ruby letting out a small sigh before shrugging and speaking in a disinterested fashion.  
"She's fine, she gets it all the time." she muttered, her tone suggesting that this was a casual, everyday thing, but it also sounded like she carried something else with that statement.

"You ever get any weirdos drooling over you?" with his question he sent a side glance to Ruby to catch her response to that. He wasn't disappointed.  
"Me?! Pshh, no! Who has time for that?" Ruby's face contorted in a mixture of instant disgust and fluster that spoke volumes to Jaune.

I suppose even if she would much rather bond with her own firearm slash garden tool, it wouldn't hurt to have her self image brought up a bit by some idiot complimenting her from time to time. In that case...

"I don't know, I feel like a guy would be pretty lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Jaune spoke in his usual blunt honesty, however he didn't receive a stuttered denial. He turned left to see the younger Ruby staring at him wide eyed. Furrowing his brow, Jaune waved his hand in front of her face. "Uh... Rubes?" she blinked twice.

"Jaune..." Ruby looked down, movement causing Jaune to look down as he saw Ruby slowly lift her hand and extend it towards him. Her tone was quiet but determined. "...would you ever-?"

 _"Ah! There you are, sorry Jaune, slipped up whilst getting you out of Velvet's dream. I'm new to this as well, after all."_ Sin's voice cut through the scene as whatever Ruby was going to say was interrupted, the scene before him distorting as he felt himself go weightless once more, the field and its occupants slipping away in an instant.

* * *

Something hot and wet had entered his mouth.

It coiled around his own and provided for a euphoric awakening as this sensation brought along all his others. His smell which caught the scent of something sweet and intoxicating, his ears the sound of muffled, wet tongue movements and melding of lips. His sight was last to come as he opened his eyes to Velvet's face connected with his.

"Vel-vwahn- _*pwah*_ -?" Jaune's muffled voice was lost in the kiss, Velvet opening her eyes mid way as she kept her tongue in his mouth but stopped to speak.  
"Oh, hey Jaune. _Mpnhwaw_... How are you going? Mm-!" she sealed Jaune's lips, preventing any response but exciting him greatly as she deepened the sudden exchange.

Jaune was instantly graced by the nature of this kiss, even though it was her that sprung it upon him, she was gentle, tender. Her tongue deftly covered the surfaces inside his mouth before sliding against his. Every movement, every effort was tenderly executed by Velvet as she serviced his mouth affectionately.

Taken aback by this assault of pleasure, it took Jaune a few moments until reason surfaced and he gently took Velvet by the arms and separated his own mouth from hers. He took a second to regain his breath as Velvet's eyes remained longing, her slightly agape mouth showing the moist, inviting cavern that he stopped himself from being taken in by.

"I-I'm fine, Velvet. But, uh, did I do something to deserve this kind of midnight treat?" Jaune asked, feigning innocence but the small smirk that graced her face clearly saw right through it.

"I think going into someone else's dream is sort of an invasion of privacy. But I also... am grateful for what you said, so I have to punish and reward you." Velvet told him, the word 'punish' dropped from her lips with a light playfulness that went against its very meaning.

"You wouldn't just think it was a dream version of me?" Jaune asked with a grin, knowing it was no use to lie further. Velvet shook her head with a sure smile.  
"If it was anyone else maybe." she then climbed on top to straddle Jaune before leaning her face into the crook of his neck and speaking in a whisper.

"Besides... you've been in my dreams before... I could tell this one was real.." she told him before Jaune felt her lips upon the skin of his neck, sucking down gently before delivering a series of licks that sent shudders through him as her wet, silky extension licked up and down, the top of her head against his chin as she sucked down.

"Ga-ah!" Jaune let out as Velvet's lower body began to move against his own, her undulation sending rising waves of excitement through his lower half as her tongue and lips massaged his neck. Being pressed between the mattress beneath and Velvet's heated form pressing down from above, he could barely hold in his moans.

"Ooh- Velvet!" Jaune lifted his hands to Velvet's face, softly bringing up her head to make wistful eye contact, Jaune feeling the urge to ravish her hot mouth with his own but just as they both inhaled-

 _"Nyaaahhhhh- Jaune.. where'd you go? Nam, nam.."_ Ruby mewled as she tossed and turned on the floor apart from the two, tangled in her blanket. From the sounds of it she was still having that dream. He turned back to Velvet and they both shared the same thought, they should be careful- but they had to continue.

"...Jaune." Velvet spoke softly before turning to the side and picking up the duvet that was beside the two, bringing it up over herself and over her head as well before she lowered herself back down onto Jaune's form, much closer than before with the duvet overhead covering them both.

"We... should.. be quiet." Velvet's words now tickled his face as their proximity had just became intensely closer, her lips brushing against his own and crotch pressed firmly against his. He also felt the heat emanating from every part of her, particularly the chest that he could feel against his own.

 _"Mwannnn..."_ Ruby outside still hadn't settled down outside, making Velvet and Jaune wait in excruciating anticipation as they began to lust for one another.  
So badly did Jaune want to feel her hot, bare skin. To taste her mouth and lather her skin with his tongue. To have all of her.

After a few seconds, Velvet turned her eyes to Jaune's directly. "Jau-" she began in a breathy tone as Jaune cut her off by diving in with his tongue and connecting their mouths together once again. The reaction was instant, and profound.

Both their bodies lurched to be closer as they began kissing and playing over each other's tongues. Velvet brought her hands to his cheeks, allowing Jaune to wrap his arms around her torso and to hug her tightly. Her mouth opened widely to allow him to dig around all the corners of her mouth as she let out her own muffled moan.

If it had been a subtle movement before, Velvet's lower body was now rubbing down on him vigorously, her lower heat transferring through her pajama bottoms and sending pleasure bounding through Jaune's body. She unconsciously humped down onto Jaune as her desire began to grow rapidly, along with his.

" _Mnrhnn_!" Velvet locked her hands around Jaune's neck and pulled herself into him, Jaune's own reaching down her back, sliding downward. His fingers slid under the hem of her pajama bottoms and extending further. He unconsciously gripped around the two soft cheeks beneath, their elastic texture filling his hands as she mewled into his mouth.

Velvet inhaled Jaune's tongue into her heated oral cavity as she cupped her lips over his, entrapping his tongue with her own and hastily reaching a hand down to undo the buttons on her pajama top. With their bodies pressed closely against one another she struggled through, taking off one at a time as their kiss deepened by the second.

As he was squeezing her cheeks and licking across her front row of teeth, Jaune realized that she wasn't wearing underwear down there, which immediately made his mind extrapolate wildly. Without realizing it, the two quickly had to separate for lack of breath, having lost any focus on anything other than the senses they filled together.

"Jaune... _hahh..._ can you.. see me?" Velvet asked, confusing the teen boy until she pressed two hands against his torso and lifted herself up off of him. The duvet lifting and sliding down halfway down her back as his eyes were captured.

There it all was, her scarlet cheeks contrasting nicely with the pure skin of her animate breasts visible through the darkness, her shapely frame keeping the eyes travelling downwards until her pajama bottoms created a border. With that, he dove in.

"Ahn!" Velvet let out a throaty moan as Jaune buried his face between her breasts, laying a hand upon her bare back to bring her in closer. Velvet lifted up her hands and began to touch up the bottom of her ears, stroking them as Jaune stimulated elsewhere, culminating in a new breed of pleasure her body wasn't accustomed to.

"O-O-Oh _yes. Jaune..."_ Velvet tried her best to reign in her volume as Jaune began to worship her breasts with his tongue and lips, facing his head sideways when between the two medium sized but marvelously shaped mounds as he tasted them. " _Oh... Ahn!"_ Velvet's fingers increased their speed as Jaune worked hard on wetting her chest.

Whilst taking one finger to circle around the areola of Velvet's perky right breast, with the other he reached out to lay a hand upon Velvet's abdomen before moving down gradually. Getting to her v-line, Jaune looked up at the pleasure ridden faunus and moved in, instantly coming into contact with her hot, wet snatch.

"You're really wet..." Jaune remarked carelessly as Velvet's expression burned red and her voice began to escape in short, high pitch noises. His fingers instantly began to caress back and forth and manipulate her folds. Rather than move away, however, she seemed to move her waist into the movement, encouraging his fingers to continue.

Velvet could only stand a few more strokes of her moist womanhood combined with the treatment of her breasts before she reached down and began to remove her pajama bottoms, separating from Jaune so that he, too, could remove his garments in a disorderly rush.

When their eyes re connected, they were both in awe at the sight. Jaune at the girl sitting on her knees in front of him on the bed, fully nude, allowing him to see it all. And Velvet at the boy laying before her, with an eager and adoring expression in his eyes.

Surprisingly, it was Velvet that moved first, placing two hands on the mattress behind her and shifting herself forward, her legs separating as she moved in to capture Jaune's erect manhood between her thighs. With the texture of the two upper thighs surrounding it and the steaming wetness on one side, Jaune's breathing grew ragged.

But she wasn't done, Velvet began moving up and down with his member against her womanhood and between her thighs. The skin being massaged gently with her oscillating movements, Jaune felt the pleasure spike when she would rub against it with her crotch on the way down.

"V-Velvet... this is.. _hah.._ amazing.." Jaune could only get out as even whilst doing this, Velvet managed to blush harder. Her thigh-job was assisted by her healthily thick thighs, the warmth of her luscious skin and her natural acrobatic ability that allowed her to keep up this erotic motion for however long it took.

After an immeasurable amount of time due to the mind numbing service, Jaune felt compelled to move forward. It was when his panting became outmatched by Velvet's and her bare crotch began to press against his member more and more that he decided to give her legs a rest.

In one swift movement, Jaune reached behind her and took her behind, lifting her up and bringing her up to land in his lap. "Ooh!" Velvet, taken off guard by the move, had to quickly wrap her arms around Jaune's neck to balance herself.

"Velvet... are you ready?" Jaune whispered as Velvet answered his question by crashing her lips onto his and conveying her willingness to go all the way with active tongue action that made him moan into her mouth before he again supported her weight, lifting her and aligning up before allowing the tip of his member to penetrate.

"Nnn... _ah_..." Velvet sucked down on Jaune's tongue to keep her response quiet, Jaune taking a sharp breath as he once again felt the warmth of her most sensitive area. He felt her walls welcome him as he slid deeper inside, the intense euphoria hitting them both simultaneously.

Velvet pressed her breasts into Jaune's chest as they exchanged a saliva filled, sloppy yet deep kiss. Unlike the first time, she didn't feel any sharp pains, she could enjoy this experience in its purity. She began moving almost immediately, the repercussions obvious in the shared moan between lip smacking up above.

Velvet hopped up and down on his member like her faunus traits suggested, her split top allowing her breasts to bounce freely, her alluring and flawless skin leading up to a facial expression contorted in utter pleasure as she rode him with her eyes closed, all the while keeping her lips connected to Jaune's.

Within the pleasure and the love she held in that moment, even more that she wanted to convey to Jaune was her strength that he had dug out of her. She wanted to step up and be the one to make him feel good. For him to go as far as she did, she needed to prove to him that it was worth it.

This spurred her on as she rocked her hips up and down in a reckless, wild rhythm, bucking as hard as she could to take all of Jaune's length inside of her. Jaune's hands ranged from Velvet's neck to deepen their torrid kiss or to explore the expanse of hot skin of her bare back.

"D-Does it, _ahn,_ feel good?" Velvet asked as their tongues wrestled in an open mouth kiss, Jaune's eyes having turned half lidded from Velvet's downward thrusts.  
"Y-Yes, god, yes Velvet. You are incredible. Please keep going.." Jaune responded as Velvet let out a cheerful squeal before going back to rocking his world on both ends.

The heated faunus kept Jaune on the edge of release every second of the way, it taking every ounce of willpower he had not to burst with her energetic bounces. Her message was clear as day, and he could feel a new kind of confidence exuding from her. It was enlightening... and thrilling.

"Mmn- ah!" Velvet was overjoyed at Jaune's sentiment and began to move harder than before. She kissed with a lover's enthusiasm and offered every inch of her skin to Jaune's feeling her body collapse against Jaune's toned form again and again, and of course the lap action that even in that position reached incredibly deep.

"Velvet!" Jaune let out, his hands instinctively reaching forward and taking hold of Velvet's ears, getting a firm grasp. Velvet's eyes shot open and she cried out. "Oh- god sorry, did that hurt-" Jaune was cut off as Velvet lifted her own hands to rest upon Jaune's and keep them there, keeping that grip solid as she began to buck hands free.

The spectacle of Velvet's naked lower body shaking into his, her free breasts glistening and her facial eyes full of pleasure flavoured the physical sensations until Jaune could no longer hold himself back. Thrusting upwards to try and match her, he soon felt the hot trickling liquid coming from Velvet's sex and felt himself on the brim.

"W-Woah, Velvet!" Jaune called out, putting all his energy into the final stretch as he felt up her rabbit-esque appendages, lifting up rapidly with his waist.  
"J-Jaune!" Velvet dove in for one final kiss, invading Jaune's mouth as the sound of their moans came over the sound of their flesh colliding.

"Mnhrhf-!" Their kiss was wet and full of energy as Jaune desperately managed to pull out at the last second, releasing up onto her breasts with a powerful spurt as he felt her own release upon his lap, their mouths separating to take several needed breaths, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to hers as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Hah... that was.. uh.. Velvet?" Jaune looked to the girl as her eyes began to flutter closed before she daintly fell forwards into his arms. Steadying her, Jaune smirked warmly down, stroking her hair absent mindedly. She had used up a lot of energy. Jaune kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her and carefully lifting her.

Looking to the side, he saw Blake's bed on the bottom and gently went over to lay Velvet down. Looking down at her, her beautiful sleeping form almost had him overlook the substances that had to be cleaned up. Quickly turning to the bathroom, he collected some paper and walked back out to dab her down.

Carefully, he wiped down her skin of sweat and the rest, making sure not to inadvertently spend too much time around her breasts or waist before he was done. With an unyielding smile at her adorable, sleeping face he nodded. This is how she should sleep.

Looking down to the floor, he grabbed one duvet from the collective as well as a pillow and tenderly lifted her head before placing it underneath. He then brought up the duvet to her neck, covering up her naked form. Of course this would lead to something of an issue in the morning, but if Weiss was to be believed Ruby was notorious for sleeping in later-

Jaune's eyes widened in heart stopping realization, he turned around to check on the girl they had forgotten about when getting intimate, expecting to see her sitting there rocking back and forth with wide eyes. As luck would seem to have it, however, she lay there undisturbed.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief before remembering the last thing he had to do, looking back to the bed he and Velvet had just occupied. Mentally apologizing to Yang, Jaune pulled on his trousers and hoodie before going to take the bed-sheet and duvet away to be cleaned.

Making an effort not to wake either of the girls, he picked the items up and stealthily headed out the door, remembering there being a washing machine facility on the first floor of the student dorms.

With the click of the door closing behind him, a pair of bright eyes slowly opened.

* * *

"Now, don't you feel better after a childhood of never being invited to slumber parties?" Sin remarked as she re appeared in her preferred form, the midnight blue haired girl in the punk-ish girl's school uniform with her luminous green eyes conveying an implication of mockery as she smiled at Jaune exiting the wash room.

"I literally have no secrets from you, do I?" Jaune groaned as he clutched at his head, still not quite to terms with the knowledge this teenage-appearing girl had been in his head all along. Sin began giggling nefariously into her hand-warmer covered palm as she began to dance around Jaune.

"Nope! I hold all the cards, and you know none of mine. Ooh, aren't I just nefarious? What could I be hiding?" Sin sang in a excited manner as she held a finger to her chin quizzically. Jaune shook his head at the gesture, not getting any impression of an evil mastermind, she'd already made her image in his head.

"Other than a stash of magazines somewhere in your room?" Jaune spoke in deadpan as Sin stopped her dancing, turning to him with a mildly put off expression.

"...I feel like I have cemented this image of myself as a perverted woman in your head. Though I should add my room is your head, though nowadays you _do_ have a lot of material _fufufufu_." her words and malicious laugh caused Jaune to raise an eyebrow as she became aware of "Point taken."

"Still, jumping into people's dreams. We need to have a talk about everything you can do. I've just about got a handle on the kind of things the luck can do. It made sure Ruby slept through all that after all." Jaune leaned back against the wall, feeling exhausted.

"Well, luck is an odd thing. Sometimes it works in a more roundabout way, or sometimes it doesn't work because the end result beyond the bad luck is more fortunate..." Sin told him, seemingly distracted by something down the hall. Jaune was thrown off by her elusive tone but turned regardless.

"What are you talking- _chnch-"_ Jaune's words were lost as Ruby stole his lips. Before he'd even seen her, he'd felt her soft, tepid lips upon his own. She lifted herself up on her heels to kiss him simply, taking him completely off guard.

" _Mchwah_.. mm!" Ruby shut her eyes as she lifted her arms to try and connect them around his neck as she re applied her lips, wanting to elongate this as her body fell into his. Still in her pajamas. Her thinly veiled form allowed Jaune to appreciate the subtle but beautifully crafted curves of her body.

Her unique scent of her namesake and the warmth of her smaller framed body combined with her sweet, simple kiss were enough distraction to allow Ruby to continue. Jaune had to fall back against the wall to prevent from being toppled over, the impact causing his mouth to open slightly as Ruby took full advantage of that.

" _Ahnm_ -" Ruby moved her face in further to stick her tongue into Jaune's mouth, brushing it against Jaune's with a furrowed brow indicative of her effort. Her tongue played around with Jaune's as she continuously mewled. Jaune rose his hands in order to separate himself from Ruby but she somehow sensed him and grabbed his hands, placing them on her back.

"Ruby hold o- _hhnmm_!" Jaune's attempts to speak were foiled by Ruby who immediately sealed his lips with her own, her eyes scrunched in determination.  
"Little mo- _awh_..." Ruby muffled out as she took Jaune's tongue between her lips and began to suck on it. Her soft lips felt surprisingly good as she began to make sucking noises.

She continued on like this, moving her pursed lips up and down his tongue with a focused expression as Jaune tried not to be too conscious of the younger girl's body pressing up against him, her perky breasts touching his chestplate-less hoodie. Eventually, she released his tongue, but then expectantly stuck out her own.

Jaune shook his head with a slightly amused look, he supposed that was a silent gesture indicating him to 'return the favour'. Though he'd be lying if he said her smaller, cherry-red tongue wasn't inviting.

"-Ahn!" Ruby's body seemed to receive a little jolt as Jaune took her tongue in between his lips and sucked down, tasting it and enjoying its heat and texture as he, too moved up and down. When in deep enough, he began to flick the bottom of it with his own tongue, each little sensation affecting Ruby according to the little noises she was making.

"Mwaa- do you wanh mwhe to dribble?" Ruby's voice sounded out as Jaune's eyes cracked open, his lips still around her tongue before they separated with a pop.  
"Uh, sorry, what?" Jaune asked her, wondering if he'd heard her right. Ruby also seemed to process what she'd said again in her head before she stepped back.

"Is, uh, is that weird? I kinda.. I mean in the heat of the moment... it's weird to actually say it out loud!" Ruby shook her fists, looking flustered, adorably so. Jaune still had no idea what was going on but mulled over what she said and had the thought. He _did_ have quite the oral fixation.

"I mean... if it's too weird.." This time it was Ruby who was cut off as Jaune engaged her in an open mouth kiss. Ruby quickly returned the heat of her body to Jaune's as she stepped forward back into him. This time Jaune reached behind Ruby, placing his hands underneath her posterior and lifting her up, her legs locking behind Jaune's back.

From her elevated position, Ruby no longer had to look up to kiss Jaune, not minding him holding her there as they both opened their eyes mid-kiss. Ruby instantly caught on to what was implied and closed her mouth for a moment before re opening, her tongue now coated in her saliva as she moved her face down, Jaune opening to receive.

She dipped into Jaune's mouth slowly, allowing her liquid to spill down into Jaune's mouth as he accepted it before Jaune gently connected his mouth to hers from below for a quick locking of lips. He then let his lips trace downwards to her cheeks, then her chin, then began to leave his mark around her neck. Ruby's breath hitched in her throat.

"Jaune-!" Ruby let her voice out before she went down to grab one of Jaune's hands, pushing it up the back of her pajama top against her burning skin as their bodies convulsed against one another. Ruby went to move Jaune's hand to her front but he resisted slightly, this caused Ruby's eyes to fall half lidded as she stopped moving.

"What's stopping you?" Ruby questioned in a lower tone, slowly beginning to get down off of Jaune with her eyes concealed. She gripped her arm despondently.  
"With Velvet... you..." she trailed off, Jaune allowing the realization to wash over him as what Sin was hinting at became clear to him.

"It's not something wrong with you. It's just..." Jaune couldn't finish the sentence. What was it... her age? Her being like a sister to him, her innocence? He couldn't put a finger on it. Even if Velvet's first time with him had been out of a need for luck, he'd promised the girls to be for them when they wanted him.

Maybe... that was reckless. It was impossible to detach emotions from the physical acts he engaged in, blurring the line between helping them out with his semblance and just wanting to be with them all.

Still, even if he wouldn't carelessly take Ruby's first time, it wasn't at all that he didn't see her like that.

"I meant what I said in your dream." Jaune told her after a silence, Ruby instantly looked up in shock, the look in Jaune's eyes told her he wasn't kidding around.  
"You were the first one I met at beacon, Ruby. My first friend here. You also encouraged me when I was being pathetic and kept me going. You're special. And you'd make a great girlfriend to anyone, that much I know."

"But then-" Ruby began to speak up but Jaune's direct eye contact made her go quiet as he continued to tell her what he truly felt.

"So it would have to be a special time for your first. I'm sure it would be pretty great between us, but it wouldn't be impulsive or in a hallway of all places. We have time, Rubes. You don't have to worry about it." Jaune took a moment to ruffle Ruby's hair with a chuckle, she closed an eye in annoyance but also let out a giggle.

"Come on, we had a nice and romantic moment there for a second.." she complained with a hint of amusement before brushing his hand off.  
"I don't want to wait forever, but I can wait a little longer, okay?" she told him as he could only nod, it seemed she had it set that it would definitely be him to have that first time.

Not that he particularly minded.

"I'll head up first. Although if you want me to keep quiet about Yang's sheets you'll have to shut them yourself." Ruby spoke with a cheeky wink, though the slight redness on her rosy cheeks told him that she felt a little embarrassed saying it. He simply laughed and waved her off, promising to be up with the sheets when they were done.

* _bzzzzt* *bzzzt*_

Jaune looked down at the source of the buzzing, finding his scroll lighting up in his pants pocket. Picking it out and opening it he found a message addressed to all students with an update on an upcoming event. Jaune tilted his head curiously, ' _The Vytal Festival',_ huh.

He supposed he'd better start preparing for that, first however... At that moment, he saw the light flash on the washing machine and he headed over to collect the sheet and duvet. He could save thoughts of that combat tournament.. as well as the other events in the festival, for later.

He had a friend code violation to shamelessly cover up.

* * *

Coming up to the team RWBY dorm room once again, Jaune was going to quietly crack open the door as to not wake up the sleeping bunny beauty he'd left behind. But, to his surprise, he saw light shining out through the bottom of the door. Confused, he shifted the duvet and sheet under one arm put his hand on the handle and swung the door open before sticking his head in.

"Oh, hey Jaune, how are you going?" Velvet greeted from where she was sat on the floor, dressed in the pajama top he had brought without wearing yet. She hadn't elected to wear the shorts, making it quite the sexy spectacle as she casually waved. Jaune managed to take his eyes off of her legs momentarily to swing round to Ruby.

"Look, I found a bottle!" Ruby announced with a grin as she went to sit down next to the rabbit faunus, the pillows and duvets reset back to slumber party mode.  
"Wha- what are you doing? Did you wake up Velvet to continue the party games?" Jaune asked in complete bewilderment. Ruby tilted her head in apparent confusion.

"Oh no, I'm happy to continue with the party!" Velvet chimed in a little... too enthusiastically? Ruby nodded her head triumphantly and beamed over at him.  
"We picked games at random out of a hat to play, truth or dare, king's game, spin the bottle, kiss-chase, the game where you kiss the guy..." Ruby rattled off.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. Basically any game that involved or could involve kissing, then. What luck these little tricksters apparently had.

"I think it'll be fun!" Ruby pretended to present her opinion innocently as Velvet nodded vigorously, both pairs of eyes looking his way like little, secretly ill intentioned puppies. Still, if the world was going to keep throwing him into these kinds of situations, then he should do the right thing for those who have it far worse off.

"Fine, what's first?" Jaune asked before closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Hey hope you enjoyed that. A more plot heavy, this one, though I think it accentuated the smut well. Though if you are feeling like you missed out with those slumber party activities happening after the chapter cuts off then don't. It's not like I couldn't do another chapter with a sleepover.. perhaps with some more of the girls there, too ;)  
**  
 **Well, anyway please review or PM with thoughts or your request for the next girl of focus! Have a good one.**


	22. I Scream For You

**Hey, here is a superrr long one. 17,000 words. Yeesh. Anyhow, the winner this time was NEO! With a very close second I'm sure you either know of or will know of by the end of the chapter at least. I'd also like to thank those of you that gave my other story, The Warmth of Winter a look at. Motivation kind of dropped for it but seeing people actually enjoy it again was a great source of it.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **At a Gas Station in Downtown Vale**

Next in the queue, she found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet as she awaited her turn eagerly. She had her whole day planned out and it all started with claiming the winnings she'd received completely legitimately, from a completely illegitimate source.

She'd considered perhaps inviting him out to share the day with her but knowing him he was probably wrapped up in some misadventure helping out one of his female friends and inadvertently ending up doing what he was accidentally best at. She chuckled inwardly at the thought before the man in front was finally done.

With a spring in her step, she approached the machine and entered in her card, waiting eagerly. This was it, the total of her efforts, the money she'd legally acquired form online gambling with a liiittle bit of help from a certain kiss activated, luck giving vending machine.

This is what she wanted, right? The reward for being a friendly little helper to her adorable little friend. The friend that... treated her nicely... and wasn't afraid of her... and that had gone as far as to buy a house for her...

She shook her head, she wasn't actually getting attached. She had originally kidnapped him, after all, he was just a fun toy that happened to come with a lot of added benefits later on if you showed it some love.

...

Then why, when looking upon the funds in the account right before her, with all those zeroes... did she feel so empty?

"Um, Miss, are you having trouble with the machine? I'm kind of in a rush." a man from behind spoke up as she kept her eyes trained forward. She looked at the numbers and felt satisfaction... but when she thought of the memories she made to get that money... she felt... what did she feel?

"Miss?" the man repeated. She took a second to think before removing her card from the slot and beginning to walk away without retrieving any funds.  
"What the- just wasting time..." the man grumbled as she ghosted away, her mind elsewhere entirely, emotions beginning to surface when they had no place.

What was she feeling.. What did she feel when she was with him... She clutched her chest... She didn't know.

* * *

 **Beacon- One Week Later**

"Rennn! Keep it steady!" Nora called down to her gracious helper as he held the base of the ladder. Nora stuck her tongue out in concentration as she pinned up the top corner of the banner, making sure its in securely before taking her hands away and admiring her work as she planted her hands upon her waist.

"'Ghoulish Gala'. Hmm, yup, up and ready. Looking good from- _whuh- oa!"_ Nora's change in position shifted her platform as it began to wobble and lose its ground. Ren's eyes flared wide as he attempted to re adjust his grip. "Ren- could you get a hold on it?!" she called out to below.

"Okay, I'm trying, could you- uh-" Ren looked up whilst trying to steady himself and of course as the trajectory would have it Nora flushed red.  
"D-Don't look!" Nora yelped as their comical exchange continued with their leader watching from about a dozen yards away, overlooking the scene.

"Ha, straight out of some foreign teen love comedy. I'm glad my own life isn't anything like that." Jaune shook his head with a laugh as he watched the two, the woman in his head making an invisible expression of disbelief as she genuinely wondered if he was kidding or not.

It was the end of the month in which the bubbly redhead up the ladder had raved on and on about how she and Ren had to have the best matching outfit for the party being held for the students in the hall. Of course, everything had been planned for her from before day one.

Jaune and the other girls had taken it more casually, Jaune himself just leaving it up to Pyrrha to decide his outfit per her request. He didn't really mind what he went as, despite the literal voice in his head suggesting all manner of revealing outfit to 'please his entourage'. Although, admittedly, Pyrrha too seemed to have a mischievous glint to her eye when she offered to buy his as well.

"Hey, guys, I think the last costume got delivered!" a voice called from behind as all three turned to see an enthusiastic Pyrrha standing with her hands behind her back, smiling eagerly. "We're going to open them all in team RWBY's room." she told them with an air of excitement in her tone as Jaune smiled with a risen eyebrow.

"You seem pretty excited about it. Did Nora's attitude rub off on you?" Jaune asked as Nora let out an exuberant whoop from behind him to back that up as she slid down the ladder swiftly to the audible chagrin of the teen boy at the foot of it that had to quickly jump out of the way to avoid being stomped down onto.

"Hm? Oh, yes, that must be it." Pyrrha looked thoughtful before nodding as something told him that wasn't quite it. Still, he thought nothing more of it and waited for Nora and Ren before beginning to walk over to the dorms to see what everybody would be wearing.

As the foursome left in tandem, avidly chatting about their plans for the night and how many pictures they all had to take together, two sets of eyes were not nearly as full of giddiness. Whilst in a variation of costume, a more apt term for these two would be disguises.

"So the guy Cinder has been obsessing over is currently happily planning a Halloween party." Mercury spoke with a deadbeat tone as he shook his head, even just watching the other teen from afar being a sickening experience for him. The girl beside where he leaned against the wall sent him a sharp glare.

"She has not been _obsessing_ over him. She just thinks his semblance would be useful to her. And since he's already aware of her intentions as well as our affiliation with her, we have to be discreet with our methods. And we also have to keep an eye out for him and that Saikoro Sin woman." Emerald told him with a hint of distaste in her tone.

"I wouldn't exactly call our plan 'discreet'. It's sloppy and relies on chance and in case you hadn't noticed that's kind of _his_ thing. If you didn't have me here to help there's no way you could pull it off." he sent her a smirk as he criticized her plan that honestly sounded more like a juvenile prank to him than anything else.

"If you have a plan that includes making it through that group of battle trained bimbos that wanna get with him then please share. If not, keep it quiet and you can brag later if it doesn't work. Deal?" Emerald fixed him with a challenge inviting gaze. He merely scoffed and turned his head away, it wouldn't be boring at least.

* * *

"Heeerrrre we are! The last box!" Ruby dropped the cardboard box in front of Pyrrha and Jaune with a big grin before standing back to marvel at the ring of similarly packet costumes that they had all ordered and waited to open together. Stood in this circle were the members of both RWBY and JNPR though Blake was missing.

"Blake told me to just get on with the unboxing without her as she wasn't done going over her school notes." Yang explained with a frown and her hands upon her hips. "I tried to tell her this was more fun so it took priority but she wouldn't have it." she finished with a sigh as Jaune offered a wry smile, that sounding likely with Blake.

"Well I suppose she will be able to give the initial reaction to when we are all dressed in costume then." Pyrrha offered, chiming in almost giving the impression that she was growing impatient and wanted to get to opening the costumes right away. He also noted that she seemed to be sending him giddy side glances from time to time.

"Yeah come on! Let's get going already, Ren is desperate to try his on, after all!" Nora could barely contain herself as the black haired teen simply shook his head.  
"Now, now, Nora. Relax, we've done most of the set up already so we can take this slowly and enjoy seeing each other's costumes in no rush." Jaune chimed in with a cool head.

"Hey... Ruby, were my bedsheets changed? I swear there was a torn edge-" Yang frowned as her bedding caught her eye, causing both Ruby and Jaune to freeze.  
" _Okay_ let's get to opening the costumes! Right away without any delay! Ruby, go!" Jaune commanded with a stiff face as the girl in red immediately complied, tearing into her box.

"Wahaha... okay here it is!" Ruby yelled out as she tore apart the packaging and brought out her chosen costume in all its glory. The outfit consisted of black, skinny leggings, a pure white shirt with a dark grey waistcoat over it and attached to the shoulders a large, flowing crimson cape with torn edges. Also contained was a small packet with what appeared to be a false set of sharp teeth.

"Ooh vampire Ruby. Is it because you have silver eyes?" Jaune asked, remembering one version with the feature but Ruby just shook her head with a knowing smile.  
"Or maybe because of all the red?" Yang asked, Ruby lifting her finger and moving it side to side as she chuckled before turning round the outfit and pointing at the back.

"Nope! It was the one with the coolest cape!" Ruby announced proudly, causing Yang and Jaune to sweat-drop at the disappointing... but realistically to be expected answer.

 ** _RUBY ROSE- VAMPIRE (MILK-SUCKING, SLIGHTLY INTIMIDATING)_**

* * *

"Okayy, you guys ready?"

She showed the room a midnight blue skirt with a pair of opaque black tights and some bright white and blue sneakers. Above was a a dark blue track jacket with several patches on it and she wore two gloves in the shape of... teddy bears. The last addition was a pair of glasses with the word 'RUBY' across the lenses.

"Okay... I feel that there's a lot of meaning here."

"Mhnmn! Of course, this patch here?" Yang pointed to the one on the right shoulder that depicted a rabbit firing off electric bolts and breathing fire. "Dust bunny. Here?" she moved her finger to the other shoulder, and on to the image of a cat sitting in an office chair with a telephone. "A cat caller. And on the back?" Yang turned the jacket to show the artwork of a large bat soaring with a red and white cap and a small white ball "Baseball bat."

"Puns... many of them. Uh, the pictures are... nice.. but I'm not quite understanding the whole costume." Weiss remarked, studying it closely as Yang tutted.  
"Then let me show you, with my _bear_ hands!" Yang held up the teddy gloves with a sharp smirk, Weiss merely blinking at the sight before raising an eyebrow at her teammate.

"Your costume is a collection of... silly jokes?" Weiss asked bluntly, Yang's expression freezing before she dropped down to her knees, her hair covering her face as she held onto the box containing her costume. A gloomy aura overcame her as Weiss looked between the other occupants of the room as Yang sadly prodded the box.

"Maybe they aren't as good as when I first thought of the costume..." Yang muttered softly as Weiss looked down with a suddenly guilty expression as she thought maybe that was harsh. Just as she was about to apologize, however, Yang spoke up again. "I guess I'm just looking through Rose tinted glasses!" she stood up, having grabbed and equipped the glasses, cheesy grin intact.

"..." Weiss scowled, her guilt misplaced as Yang grinned at them all, a room of wry smiles in response except for Ruby who pointed an accusatory finger.  
"Hey I did not consent to being part of this!" Ruby protested indignantly as Yang offered a peace sign in response, obviously too amused by her own costume to care.

"So, uh, what exactly are you meant to be?" Jaune decided to cut in, the huntress in question turning round and smiling widely before announcing proudly.  
"I am... a professional Puntress!" Yang awaited laughter or sounds of awe from her audience, receiving a silence that spanned a good few, agonizing seconds before she cracked open a single eye. "Uh... guys?"

"Can what she has be cured?" Weiss spoke in an almost pitiful tone before turning to Ruby who simply gave a solemn shaking of her head.  
"Hey come on, it's clever! I had it made especially! Do you know Xiao Long it took me to come up with it?" Yang pleaded, earning a sharp look from the heiress.

"Did you just sneak another pun into that sentence?" Weiss asked as Yang looked to the side, puns having become a natural part of her sentence structure now.  
"...I won't apologize." Yang muttered, rightfully so, as puns should never get tiresome, for chapter titles or otherwise.

 _ **YANG XIAO LONG- PUNTRESS (AMUSING, GROAN-INDUCING)**_

* * *

"Ruby helped to pick it out, I thought it fit with my use of dust." Weiss explained as she held up her own costume, it looked like a black, fantastic alteration of her regular strapless dress with cobweb decal with mesh material sleeves and deep purple frills in the skirt and some translucent black tights, accompanied by a pointed hat with a golden buckle.

"Oh, I get it, uh, wicked witch, right?" Yang put forward confidently as Nora nodded and Pyrrha looked expectantly at Weiss for confirmation who looked flustered.  
"Wicked witch?! Ruby, you said it was a regular, beautiful witch!" she shot daggers at the girl who seemed just as confused as Weiss, scratching the back of her head with a furrowed brow.

"It was! I think... the wickedness is user error." Ruby suggested which accomplished the feat of somehow making Weiss's expression colder. "B-But I'm sure you'll look super cute in it anyway! Ehehe..." she trailed off as Weiss sighed, offering a momentary glance over to Jaune before crossing her arms and looking away from them.

"...Fine." she mumbled, letting out a sigh. It wasn't like she disliked the outfit.

 ** _WEISS SCHNEE- WICKED ICE WITCH (ICE COLD, PROFICIENT AT CURSING PEOPLE)  
_**

* * *

"And now, the moment you've all been eagerly anticipating!" Nora looked between the occupants of the room as she bent over to dramatically, and painfully slowly, peel the sellotape off of the top of the box. "What identity I have chosen for myself and my glamorous assistant to don on the evening... ta-daaa~!" Nora pulled out two outfits.

In one hand she grasped a coat hanger with a typical dark blue police officer's uniform and in the other a stereotypical criminal's ensemble of striped black and white and beanie as well as an eye-mask. What was curious... however... was that it was the police officer's outfit that had the shorts and black tights.

"Ohoho your faces are telling me you're surprised! I knew you would be! But I decided to give Ren the role of the crook this time around, just to change things up a bit." Nora announced cheerily as she gave the criminal outfit to Ren who took it with an air of suspicion over Nora's true intentions as Jaune fixed her with a skeptical glance.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact the cop costume comes with a pair of handcuffs and you'd get to act out arresting Ren and keeping him to yourself the entire night under the pretense of staying in character?" Jaune spotted the little addition in a plastic bag attached to the belt as Nora's expression froze as she looked his way.

"... You looking for a night in the slammer?" Nora told him, already in character as she made no effort to deny his claims. Ren simply sighed with a smile, just content that it wasn't something far worse.

 _ **NORA VALKYRIE AND LIE REN- COP 'N' CROOK COMBO (FULFILLED FANTASY, AMUSING FOR ALL EXCEPT REN)**_

* * *

"Now you!" Pyrrha still seemed hyped to get to his own, without a clue at what would prompt this, Jaune simply decided to do as she suggested and tore open the lid to the cardboard box.

Whilst very aware of the gleaming, watchful eye of the girl beside him, Jaune took out the costume and was genuinely surprised. It was a striped white and navy tee with torn, long sleeves. Also with it a pair of black pinstripe, tattered trousers and a pair of dark brown boots. It also contained a dark red bandanna that he picked up and felt through his fingers.

"Is it... a pirate outfit?" Weiss asked with an unsure expression as Jaune handed her the ensemble. Yang and Ruby also seemed to raise an eyebrow at the choice.  
"So, like, one of those kid-friendly pirates on TV?" Ruby asked as Yang shrugged, Jaune frowning in their direction at the unfair assumptions they seemed to share.

"Come on, can't any of you picture me as a rogue, dastardly law breaker that chooses to sail the seas in search for a life of crime for his own ends?" Jaune asked as the room fell into silence. The faces of the girls and Ren seemed to descend into contemplation, the struggle evident in their expressions as the silence endured.

"...Could you at least humor me?" Jaune's face fell as it was made apparent that none of his close friends could imagine him like that, Yang and Ruby looked like they wanted to speak up and console him, but just couldn't do it realistically. Weiss, for her part, looked like she was performing calculations in her head to try and conjure the idea, unsuccessfully.

"I think you fit a pirate perfectly." Pyrrha told him with a wide smile typical of her, but since it was her he couldn't quite trust it to be the hard truth. His expression only worsening, Nora quickly tried to swoop in and salvage his self esteem, taking a couple seconds to try and think before jumping in front of Jaune.

"Oh- uh, yeah! I can totally imagine you as a pirate, a space pirate even! You could wear black and orange armour and speak in a more menacing way and you could have, like, a partner that doesn't really talk but can be really menacing and you could, um, cause a civil war on some planet and then... reap the benefits somehow and-" Nora began to ramble, being cut off by Jaune placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Nora. I've accepted the fact I am vanilla, you don't need to try so hard." Jaune bit his upper lip as he cut her frantic attempt to save his feelings short.  
"...I'm sorry, Jaune!" Nora pulled him into a tight embrace with a cry as they lamented his paragon nature whilst the rest of the room exchanged perplexed looks.

 _ **JAUNE ARC- PIRATE (SOMEWHAT UNFITTING, ONCE CRIED WHEN HE ACCIDENTALLY STOLE A PEN)  
**_

* * *

"Okay. Pyrrha, your turn." Ruby pointed over to the huntress whose eyes seemed to sport stars as she clapped her hands together with a delighted expression.

"Of course!" Pyrrha responded before kneeling down with pure, unbridled excitement exuding from her every fiber. She let out a small, near unnoticeable giggle as she carefully peeled off the sellotape and opened up the box. Her face instantly brightened as she slowly moved in with her hands and turned towards Jaune.

"Oh, it appears we both have pirate outfits, what a happy coincidence!" Pyrrha announced happily as she picked up her own outfit that consisted of a white, ruffled poet shirt and tight black trousers as well as a scarlet buccaneer's jacket which suggested she would be the pirate queen in this arrangement.

"A... pirate queen, very nice. I wouldn't have predicted it." Jaune responded with the only words that came to mind, shocked at both the choice to synchronize and the idea that Pyrrha thought she could actually pass this off as an accident. Still, didn't mean it wouldn't look fantastic on her.

 ** _PYRRHA NIKOS- PIRATE QUEEN (HEART LOOTER, MAKES SHIPS SAIL)_**

"Well apparently they are actually famous for committing horrendous crimes... but yes, I thought it was nice. I suppose we could consider you my first mate, Jaune." Pyrrha joked with a pleasant smile as they both shared a short laugh, leaving Weiss and Yang looking on with narrowed eyes at the 'cute coincidence'.

"Or you know, maybe you're just two random pirates with no affiliation." Weiss muttered whilst crossing her arms, Yang copied her stance and shook her head with a slight glower.

"So I'd be serving on your ship, then Cap'n? Not sure if I'm up to the task." Jaune scratched the back of his head, making Pyrrha let out a delightful laugh.  
"Oh I wouldn't worry, I won't be making you walk the plank!" Pyrrha re assured him cheerfully, enjoying this bit of roleplay as their room of spectators weren't as amused.

"...She's playing dirty..." Yang uttered as Weiss nodded affirmatively, before they could interrogate the spartan girl, however, the door clicked open and the occupants all turned to see a girl they immediately recognized, in an attire entirely new and exciting to the eyes.

In sauntered a spectacle of a young woman, clad in a black, plaid mini skirt and opaque tights that seemed to go on for miles due to her lengthy legs and above that was a tightly fitting white shirt, looking intentionally disheveled to reveal her midriff and leading up to a low cut 'V' that made ample use of her cleavage.

With her hair tied into a rare ponytail, the beauty opened her bright amber eyes to look upon the occupants of the room, seemingly taken aback by the stares.  
"Oh, uh, hey guys." Blake spoke as she stood casually with her works in hand, looking oddly at the gawking figures before her before Yang spoke up.

"Ooh, sexy librarian, brave choice Blake. I'm proud of you." Yang commended her, eyeing up the outfit with a growing smirk. Weiss crooked her neck at the costume.  
"It's... a little revealing for a school event. Though I must say you wear it well." Weiss conceded, looking up at the top half of the girl with a hint of envy in her eyes.

"Ooh! Adventurous, I didn't know you had it in you!" Nora held a hand at her side with an approving grin but notably was holding using her other hand to block Ren's eyes. Blake blinked confusedly, turning to Jaune for an explanation but he misinterpreted the look as expectancy for further compliments.

"You certainly, uh, pull it off! I mean, I'm uh, I'm saying you wear it well. Ah-hem, I, uh... Good job." Jaune held a thumbs up, his cheeks reddened from seeing Blake in such an apparel. With a scanning glance over the open boxes and the costumes she finally got an idea as she looked down at her attire and seemed shock before re-adjusting her shirt.

"..I, uh.." Blake went to button up the rest of her shirt, looking somewhat embarrassed, "I'm not in costume yet." she told them as their expressions froze in unison, awkwardness shared all around. A silence persisted for a few seconds before Ruby let out an 'ooh!' and found the last sealed cardboard box and held it out towards the flustered faunus.

"H-Here! Let's open your real one immediately!" she announced as Blake instantly took the 'out' and received the box gratefully. With the awkward air subverted, they looked over to see Blake smirk down at the contents of the package before bringing it out to show the rest of them, making Ren's eyes widen.

"Is that... a ninja garb?" he asked as Blake nodded proudly, the black garb seeming to fit that description. With fishnet sleeves and dark body suit suit that accentuated her shapely form leading down to net stockings and a pair of split toe socks.

 _ **BLAKE BELLADONNA- NINJA (SEXY AND STEALTHY, ABOUT AS QUIET)**_

"Oh, you are gonna look so great in that. What made you choose it?" Jaune let the inner excitement of the idea of 'Ninja-Blake' spill out. Blake looked away in recollection of the specific interaction.

* * *

 _"Hey Jaune, do you think ninjas are... cool?" Blake randomly asked during one of the pair's common library sessions together, the word 'cool' sounding alien from her as she looked up to him with an indecipherable expression._  
 _"  
Huh? Oh uh, yeah, they're pretty cool." Jaune thought for a moment before responding casually. _

_"Ok." Blake nodded, making a mental note of that before the two went back to their reading._

* * *

"It just came to me." Blake explained casually.

"So, shall we all get ready and head down to finish the preparations?" Pyrrha addressed them all, clinging onto her box giddily as she clearly was eager for both her and Jaune to be fully immersed in their new roles. Nora agreed immediately, dragging Ren off with a box in either of their hands as her intentions lined up less innocently with Pyrrha's.

"We'll head down to the hall together in about a half hour then?" Jaune asked Ruby as he went down to pick up his box, earning a nod from Ruby. Turning round to a glistening grin from his partner, they turned and made their way over to their own dorm to prepare for a group outing that the grounds of Beacon had never seen before.

* * *

True enough, it was.

In a line, walking in tandem down the paths of the Beacon grounds, was a cop, a crook, a wicked witch, a vampire, a walking pun, a pirate, a pirate queen and a ninja. Of course, Jaune suspected that he wasn't the one in the group drawing the eyes. He'd include Ren in that but... he looked quite good as a prisoner. Maybe Nora had been rubbing off on him.

"You know, I never appreciate how group this group is until spectacles like this occur." Jaune remarked, earning a beam from Pyrrha before her eyes traced down to Jaune's other side to where Yang should be, but then dropped her gaze lower and furrowed her brow into a confused frown.

"Erm, Jaune, who is your friend?" she asked, puzzled.

"Friend?" Jaune asked with a tilted head before turning to see nothing. When he looked down, however, he caught sight of something he couldn't quite believe. A blonde haired, blue eyed teenage girl in a black and orange hoodie and blue jeans, a replica sword and shield at her sides. She waved over at Blake who looked to Jaune for an explanation.

"Ne- Uh, I mean, who uh..." Jaune instantly knew who this person was when just considering the height and then confirmed by remembering her apparent talent with illusions. The other girls and Ren all seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl but from the odd expression on Yang's face, Jaune knew to act. "One moment."

Taking the look-alike by the shoulder, Jaune smiled widely at the others before speeding off round the corner of the dorm building to confront her.

"Neo? How come you're here without messaging me and more importantly... are you meant to be... female me?!" Jaune looked around at her changed appearance with the uncanny similarity. She formed her mouth into an 'o' and pointed at Jaune to indicate his correct deduction. He sighed at her, pressing to fingers to his bridge.

"Neo, is there something you wanted or did you just want to give me a heart attack and then join in on the Halloween party?" Jaune decided to ask directly as the mini female version of himself placed a finger to her chin before seemingly coming to a conclusion, but then just smiled and pulled a cutesy shrug.

"...The second option it is then. I mean, I guess that's fine really but message me beforehand in future, okay?" Jaune asked as she beamed whilst nodding affirmatively. "But please change into something else. This get up causes more questions than I can handle." he pointed down at her imitation as Neo pulled a pout with crossed arms.

"Come on, you can dress however you like except that." Jaune told her as her eyes lit up, which he quickly remedied. "But you have to wear _something."_ he added, causing Neo to tut as she frowned with disappointment. She tapped her fingers against her arm whilst thinking but quickly seemed excited again as she looked to Jaune.

"Oh? You have something, then?" Jaune asked as she politely motioned for him to stand back before stretching out her arms and proceeding to spin in a circle on one foot. Jaune watched in awe as the fabrics of her attire began to shift and change colour before his eyes.

In a single instant, her hoodie transformed into a dark waistcoat with a subtle, deep red embroidery with a spotless white shirt beneath. Her jeans also became a pair of pinstripe pants similar to his own but silver and dark red in hue. Her skin turned deathly white and her hair a dim ebony with a silver streak.

"Huh... that was.. actually incredible. What are you meant to be?" Jaune asked as she opened her eyes which were revealed to now be dark grey as she pulled out two pairs of sharp, silver scissors and snipped them twice in front of Jaune's face with a cheeky grin. Jaune took a second to think and the only thing that could come to mind was- "Demon hairdresser?".

 _ **NEOPOLITAN- DEMON HAIRDRESSER (VERY UNNERVING, YANG-AGGRAVATING (YANG-RAVATING?))**_

"Huh... I'm going to assume there isn't some secret reasoning behind this. We should get back to the others." Jaune stated before he and his now costumed follower came back in front of the group of confused huntsmen and huntresses all turning towards him. "Hey, everyone, this is my cousin... Trinity." he offered a gesture towards her as she bowed dramatically.

"Cousin...?" Blake rose an eyebrow at the slap dash explanation and offered Neo a skeptic glance as Ruby held a confused frown as she planted a finger to her chin.  
"Wasn't she wearing something else... and didn't she look entirely different overall?" she wondered aloud as her elder sister seemed to sport a similarly pensive expression.

"...Why do I feel some strange anger toward her..." Yang narrowed her eyes as Neo, aware of the look, took out her scissors and snipped them in her direction with a wink, making Yang's eye twitch slightly at what she could only infer as a threat to her precious hair.

"She's visiting from... elsewhere. She'll be joining the party, apparently." Jaune shrugged with a not-so-casual smile as Neo waved at the group, who were mostly still confused at her sudden appearance... then proceeding change in appearance. However they figured it was Jaune and incidental eccentricity was sort of his thing.

"So uh, we're good to carry on with the prep?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha raising a hand as if to say something about the 'cousin' clinging to him but couldn't word it.  
"Good, good. On we go, then." Jaune walked on ahead of the group with the elusive 'Trinity' who sent a knowing smile to Yang as she passed, Yang finding her face oddly punch tempting inexplicably.

* * *

 **That Night**

As night fell, the monsters came out to play. And by monsters, it of course means teenagers with supernatural abilities dressing as things arguably more mundane than their regular selves, and all with the same divide, those who made an effort with an interesting costume, and those who wanted to look as sexy as possible. It was odd with his own entourage that they intended the first, but unintentionally ending up achieving the second.

"Okay, you can go off on your own, but what did we agree?" The pirate asked his accompanying demon hairdresser as she scrunched up her face in apparent forgetfulness. "No stealing, no vandalism, no messing with people's heads, and no...?" Jaune trailed off as Neo imitated a stabbing motion. "Yeah, none of anything like that."

Neo nodded obediently, taking the words to heart, or at least seeming to. "Okay then, have fun." Jaune ruffled her hair as she smiled and gave a wink before spinning round and skipping towards the crowd of students, without any idea what she would get up to but hoping nothing jail-able, Jaune turned to try and find the others who had split off when the party began.

"I... think I heard Pyrrha asking where the punch was..." Jaune mused aloud as he cut through the happily dancing students, awkwardly making his way across the floor before he came across two people he recognized. An fashionable and stunning pilot and a ravishingly beautiful magician. "Hey Coco, Velvet." he greeted the two casually.

"Oh, hey mister treasure hunter. Out for booty, as usual?" Coco winked teasingly, clad in a brown flight suit with the zip down to her chest as Velvet waved at him.  
"Aha, well uh, Pyrrha picked it out. Though you guys look fantastic, I imagine you've been getting some looks." Jaune looked, impressed, at both of their attire as Coco smirked, Velvet blushing slightly.

"Um, well, no. You're the first guy to come speak to us. N-Not that I want to be looked at by other guys." Velvet admitted with a red cup in her hand, looking down.  
"Yeah, though you can probably guess the reason if you take a look either side of us." Coco sighed as she pointed both thumbs outward as Jaune turned, identifying the cause immediately.

"Ah." Jaune remarked as on one side, Yatsuhashi stood in a larger than life samurai get up and on the other, Fox dressed as a what appeared to be secret service, full with shades and fully black suit, making him look equally sharp and intimidating to anyone that considering ogling the female team mates. "That'd make sense."

"I'm glad for this one's sake but what's the point in all the effort on the art without a little appreciation?" Coco pointed to Velvet with a dissatisfied expression.  
"Well, is me demanding a picture with you both as a permanent bragging right good enough?" Jaune asked, not really wanting it for that purpose but feeling that's the kind of thing that Coco was aiming at.

"Now see, you get it." Coco smiled suggestively as she allowed Jaune to take out his scroll and got on one side of Jaune, turning into his form and enjoying the proceeding blush that she predicted. "You were bold, Jaune. You get a reward, Velvet, come on, let's see how red he can go." Coco called her team mate over.

"Alright then." Velvet spoke cheerily, notably confident, as she came over to Jaune's other side and took Jaune's scroll to hold at arm's length away from the three of them. Laying her hand upon Jaune's shoulder and similarly coming in close as she and Coco shared a secret look. "Ready?" she asked, but a second before the taking, she and Coco laid their lips upon either side of Jaune's cheeks.

 _*flash*_

"Hey, sneak attacks are unfair. I probably look like a crazed maniac in that photo." Jaune called foul with a scarlet expression as Coco giggled with a victorious grin.  
"Having a kiss from two beautiful girls on either side doesn't happen too often, Jaune. You should appreciate your blessings." she planted one more for good measure before stepping off in time with Velvet.

"Make sure to send us the photo later, okay?" Velvet beamed at the boy before turning and leaving with her partner in crime, Jaune left holding both of his cheeks with a bashful expression. Still, seeing Velvet barely stutter and openly let loose at such an event was... wonderful to see.

With a stupid smile on his face, Jaune turned back to his search, but no more than a second back into his search he was interrupted once again, this time by a girl literally dancing into him. Coming straight at him with arms open wide, the buxom blonde crashed into his front, connecting her arms around his neck and grinned up at him

"Hey, it's Jaune! You're Jaune... heheh... hi, Jaune!" Yang giggled as she grinned at Jaune, her form swaying back and forth as she continued to dance.  
"Haha, uh, you all right there Yang? You're only seeing one of me, right?" Jaune asked with an amused but perplexed expression as Yang's eyes narrowed, studying him seriously.

"Hmmmm, that depends... how many of you are there in reality?" she asked, fully seriously as she brought her face very close to his, eyes somewhat unfocused.  
"Only one, I'm afraid. Uh, are you okay, Yang?" Jaune asked as her swaying form and reddened cheeks were telling him otherwise, Yang's face fell.

"N'awww... that's a shame. There should be like... a hundred. Then we could all share... I'd get the most though... can't we do that?" Yang fell forward against him and buried her head in his chest, adorably tapping his chest with her finger as she lost herself in some bizarre fantasy. Jaune didn't know how exactly to respond to that.

"Hey Jaune?" Yang asked after a short while, not looking up at him as she hugged him whilst swaying. Jaune tilted his head downwards as he responded simply.  
"Yeah, Yang?" she brought up her head and looked him straight in the eyes, her 'RUBY' glasses folded into her jacket. Her eyes fell half lidded as her head bobbed from side to side.

"You know that you're my favourite guy, right?" she asked him in a slurred tone, Jaune had to try and move his head so that he was face to face with her before she suddenly lurched forward and captured his lips with her own. He didn't have time to react before she locked her arms round his neck and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

" _Schhaw-_ Yan- wha- _mm!"_ Jaune let out as her tongue traced across his teeth, sloppily demanding entrance before it wiggled its way in and began to play around with his own. Yang giggles were lost in his mouth as she fell into his form, her breasts compressing into his chest as she engorged upon his mouth.

Her tongue action was all over the place as she reached every corner of his mouth, her lips happily smacking against his own. As he supported her weight against him, he couldn't help but register the feel of her voluptuous body as she relaxed into him, after a few moments of lascivious kissing, he began to get odd looks from some of the other students.

"Mnrhnhnn- Yang, woah, hey, Yang." Jaune gently took Yang by the shoulders and lifted her form, her lips separating from his own with a smack as her eyes opened to a half lidded state. She smiled warmly at Jaune before surging in for a surprise attack by running her tongue along his cheek, making Jaune's eyes visibly widen.

"Haha, I got you." Yang grinned cheekily as Jaune blinked rapidly out of bewilderment, this made Yang's giggles arise once more as she took him by the hands.  
"Heyy, give me a hug." the buxom blonde used her grip to pull Jaune into a tight embrace, linking her hands behind his back as she sighed contently into his chest.

"U-Uh, Yang... I can kinda feel.." Jaune protested as her two distinguished features were pressing against his chest with a very thin material separating their skin.  
"Mm... can you feel this too?" Yang whispered erotically as Jaune felt her thigh rise and press against his crotch, sending alarm bells ringing through Jaune's head.

"Woah-now, hey, hey Yang. You tempting little trouble maker, you." Jaune laughed nervously as he took a step back, Yang's arms still enclosed around him as he brought her with him, over to a table where he spotted the savior that he knew could offer a little help with this situation.

"Hey Blake, would you mind keeping an eye on this one? I don't know what else she'll do if I let her keep clinging to me." Jaune spoke as he awkwardly waddled over with the loopy blonde in tow who was smiling like a goofball the whole time. Blake rose an eyebrow as Jaune laid the girl on the chair opposite her.

"Is she... okay?" Blake asked, unsure of how else to approach the question of the girl who was childishly clinging to Jaune and trying to kiss him as he struggled to sit her down without being rough. "She wasn't like this at the beginning of the party." Blake remarked as she took her first sip of the punch she was about to start before they walked over.

"Maybe she's feeling a little weird, but for the sake of not spreading rumors do you think you could look after her?" Jaune asked whilst holding Yang away by placing his hand on her head as she lazily clawed at him sluggishly with an amused smile. Blake took a look at the state of her partner and shook her head with a smile.

"Sure." Blake shrugged a little as Jaune's face was awash with relief. He mouthed a 'thank you' and tried to slip out from the offences from Yang and escape back.  
"Yang, do you want to see pictures I've taken of Jaune when he wasn't looking?" Blake offered to the girl who was instantly turning to her with lit up eyes as Jaune made his escape.

Having not heard Blake's tactic of distraction, Jaune simply released a sigh as his heart finally had a second to calm down. Turning round he quickly located a girl he was sure he could just relax with and began to walk over to that fire coloured ponytail on the other side of the hall.

Jaune walked towards her, orienteering around the costumed dancers as he did so. Oddly it seemed that people were moving more sluggishly and seemed to be bursting into fits of laughter as he made his way past. A few times he had to quickly side step to prevent some student from walking right into him. Still, he figured they'd just gotten tuckered out from the dancing.

"How's it going, Cap'n?" Jaune greeted as he came up alongside the girl next to the punch bowl as she broke into a warm smile upon making eye contact.  
"It's going fine, Jaune. Better now that my first mate has come aboard." Pyrrha winked at him, the act atypical of her but that just made it more adorable.

"Quite the party, huh? Some are getting a bit wild though." Jaune turned and leaned back against the table as he confided in his partner who moved closer to him.  
"I suppose they are enjoying what they can before getting down to training for the tournament." Pyrrha offered as she took a small sip of the punch in her hand.

"I guess so. I also guess that I'm gonna have to ask you kindly to ramp up the training as well." Jaune said whilst reaching for his own cup and beginning to fill it.  
"I'll be happy to teach you, alone together on that rooftop..." Pyrrha spoke with an implicit tone as she and Jaune locked eyes whilst she drank from her cup.

"I'll make sure to pay you back somehow." Jaune rose the cup to her before bringing it to his lips and taking a drink for the first time. Barely did the taste of the punch register in his mouth however before something suddenly happened to remove it.

He hadn't noticed her approach, but attacking from the side came Neo in her get up as she suddenly turned his head her way and connected her lips to his. Taken completely off guard, his lips parted allowing her entrance as she sealed his mouth.

" _Mmnn!_ " Jaune let out a muffled grunt as Neo placed her tongue on top of his and tilted his head forward, causing the punch to spill from his mouth into her own as she made sure to collect it all. His head hadn't even managed to adjust to the sudden mouth invasion before she separated from his mouth, her cheeks puffed up like a hamster.

"J-Jaune.. I thought you said she was- _mmf!"_ Pyrrha was cut off as Neo swiftly took _her_ by the cheeks and drew her in for a kiss. Pyrrha's eyes remained wide open as her second involuntary lesbian kiss came as unexpectedly as the first. Jaune, too, was dumbfounded as Neo scrunched up her eyes whilst trying to pry open Pyrrha's lips.

Unlike before when she had the height to her advantage, however, Neo struggled to transfer the punch to Pyrrha's mouth, despite using her tongue to try and paddle it in past her teeth. It was only a few moments later that Pyrrha regained her senses and moved herself back, out of the kiss, causing the punch to spill over her chest.

"Wha-?" Pyrrha let out as she looked down at her wet shirt, Neo being sent stumbling back into Jaune who caught her by the shoulders, whispering down to her.  
"Ne-Uh, Trinity?! What's up with you?" he asked, wondering if it was the same thing as Yang but Neo didn't look as... loopy, she just stared back at Jaune and stood on her own.

Whilst still confused with Neo, Jaune looked up to Pyrrha who had begun to dab at her drenched cleavage with a paper towel, earning several looks that Jaune was _not_ okay with. Moving forward he took hold of Pyrrha's wrist. "Let's get you dried up outside." he told her simply as she looked up to him surprised but then just nodded, clearly still dazed.

Neo watched the two leave and released a silent sigh before turning round and scanning the area. She had to make sure that they didn't get near him, no matter what.

* * *

Coming out of the back entrance to the hall, Jaune was glad to see it unoccupied. Followed out by Pyrrha, he lead her to the side of the door, against the wall and stood opposite her. "Sorry about her. I have no idea why she did that, she can be erratic at times." Jaune apologized but Pyrrha just nodded, something different with her expression.

"That's fine, Jaune... but she kissed you, didn't she? That's kind of strange..." Pyrrha trailed off in a wandering tone as Jaune narrowed his eyes, noticing her cheeks had grown slightly red. Before he could comment on it, however, Pyrrha took his hand and gave him the paper towel she had brought out from the table.

"Could... you dry me up?" Pyrrha asked, looking into his eyes. Jaune immediately gulped at the implication but reasoned that he had to take responsibility for his little helper's actions and nodded. Bringing up the towel to her chest, he fought down the teenage boy typical reaction, even as he looked upon her wettened chest.

The white colour of the shirt didn't help as her wet skin was visible through the thin, now translucent material that stuck to the dark red demi-cup bra beneath.  
Her unfaltering gaze upon him made this all the more tense as he slowly reached forward, meeting with minimal resistance as he began to lightly dab her shirt.

"Are you... sure you're getting it?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune's eyes were shot wide, his hands moving as carefully as a surgeon as he did the bare minimum to touch her.  
"Y-Yup, dab not rub. Less is more. All that." Jaune excused himself as he gently touched her with the towel until Pyrrha took hold of his hand and brought it in closer, stretching his fingers flat over the material.

"O-Okay then." Jaune couldn't think of another response as he tried to control his swirling emotions surrounding this. He now was effectively rubbing over each individually as well as inbetween her half contained breasts, feeling their shape and some of the heat through the very thin paper towel.

"Ha..." Pyrrha let out an elongated breath that tickled Jaune's face and made every part of him shudder as he tried to keep his excitement under control. He dried the droplets over her heated mounds as Pyrrha seemed to push herself up against the towel in his hands. Her body heat was also higher than usual as Jaune worked away.

"You should use both hands... it'll be more effective..." Pyrrha told him as she took his other hand and pressed it up against her barely veiled right breast.  
"That hand doesn't even have a towel in- _whahhh.."_ the texture and heat of Pyrrha's rising chest shut Jaune up as their faces both reddened, Jaune now fully aware of the feeling in his hands.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha spoke in a hushed manner that sent all sorts of thoughts running through his mind as she laid her own hands upon the backs of his and pushed them up, increasing the speed of his movements and allowing him to grope more of her as they both settled into a rhythm.

It was times like this that Jaune was reminded of the divine shape of the body of the girl that had first confessed her love to him. He wondered if in some past life he'd saved enough planets to deserve this sort of thing but he knew all he could was pay her back in full with his affections when she desired it.

With this in mind Jaune took the initiative and began to tenderly but actively massage her breasts over the thin covers, the moderately sized but perfectly shaped mounds shifting up and squeezing together with his movements. It was a touch sensation as mesmerizing as the visual spectacle. Her breathing inreased in tandem with his own heartbeat.

Despite being able to hear the voices of dozens of students on the other side of the wall, Jaune couldn't help but get lost in this. Pyrrha seemed to think the same way as she gripped Jaune's neck and slowly brought down his face to nestle between her breasts. Jaune's face was instantly cushioned by the two soft mounds.

" _Mmmf._.." It was Jaune's turn to make unintelligible sounds as Pyrrha giggled, Jaune opening his mouth and laying it upon her offered cleavage, the taste and warmth of her bare skin instantly transferred to him as he closed his eyes out of pleasure. Pyrrha, too, found herself in ecstasy as Jaune began to kiss up both her breasts then upwards.

His kisses traced up her chest to her neckline as his hands returned to fondling below, Jaune then delivering a kiss on either cheek before looking her in the eyes.  
"...You found the chest..." with that Pyrrha pressed her lips against Jaune's, her and Jaune instantly exhaling through their noses as the sensation hit them like a lightning bolt.

Their lips overlapped one another passionately as they went at each other. Jaune's hands being pressed further in before Pyrrha reversed their positions and suddenly her form was pressing him against the wall. Their mouths still interlocked as his arms were forced behind her back, still, she pressed her chest up against his torso to compensate.

Deep in indulging in one another's lips, neither noticed as the door leading out of the hall swung open and a familiar girl came in a witch's outfit walking out in an unsteady manner before balancing herself and turning round to be met with the surprising sight. With a gasp, she rose an accusatory finger.

"W-What are you two doing during this formal event?" Weiss called out, garnering both of their attentions as they turned in surprise, Weiss began to walk over.  
"This is, well, very uncouth and- and unfair and- _whuh-woah!"_ the indignant huntress tripped on her heel mid sentence as Jaune instantly reached out an arm to catch her.

"Whoa, hey." Jaune tried to steady her, placing his hand onto Weiss's behind, inadvertently taking hold of her soft, elastic posterior beneath the back of her skirt.  
"Jaune... you reprobate..." Weiss scolded with a slightly reddened expression, purely to that of Pyrrha's as she smirked at him.

"S-Sorry. Can you stand?" Jaune tried to move his other hand to help lift her up but Pyrrha was still on him, as soon as she realized he was trying to separate them, however, her eyes grew wide and with her own hand she moved and held Jaune's in place, allowing him a handful of her ass as she stuttered out an honest confession.

"Wait no I was just covering up my true feelings-!" her lips crashed onto his, surprising both Jaune and the hazy eyed Pyrrha as Weiss proceeded to kiss him in front of her, it seeming almost instinctual as she mewled against his lips, the sounds of the kiss bringing Pyrrha out of the stupor as she began to rub up against his front.

"W-Weiss what's gotten- _schwahmn!"_ Weiss's fervent kiss cut off his words as she threw her arms around his neck from the right side, her eyes immediately shut as she tried to quickly involve her tongue, daintily pressing it against his lips before she slipped it inside. She let out a short moan as their tongues touched.

"Jaune.." Pyrrha pouted slightly before beginning to kiss down Jaune's collar bone and intentionally pressing her body and all it offered against his front to stimulate him with her shapely form as Weiss went about keeping her mouth tightly sealed onto Jaune's, trying to deepen their saliva exchange at all times.

With her free hand, Weiss encouraged Jaune's grip on her behind to squeeze, remembering his repeated fondness for that area. "Jaune... it's okay.. I give you _schwahnn... permission."_ she uttered between wet kisses as Jaune's fingers reflexively came together, squeezing her hot, tight skin between them as she gasped into his mouth.

Without needing to ask what she meant, Jaune already had both hands full, literally. One caressing Pyrrha's right breast as she moved her body close into his whilst lathering his neck with her tongue and the other on Weiss's hot, elastic rear as his mind was blown by the taste of her sweet lips and her refined yet passionate tongue technique.

" _Mmnf_! Jaune-" Weiss opened her mouth for a mere moment, the string of saliva visible between their two mouths before she sealed the lip lock once more.  
"Don't.. _mchn.._ forget me... _mchn.."_ Pyrrha kept kissing around his face and neck, her body right up against his and sending his blood flow to a familiar destination.

With both these beauties on him in such a public setting, he felt himself drowning in the extreme sensations, his reason fading. If he was going to stop this... he would require a holy angel sent by whichever god was looking over him...

"Jaune?" came the voice of this savior as Jaune's eyes darted over to the doors once again as a recognizable ninja-ess sent them an odd look, though, she also seemed to be standing a little unstable before she began to approach. Weiss's lips separated from his own as she looked back at the cat faunus who rose an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"Blake _hahh, a little help?"_ Jaune was breathing heavily as he pleaded to the ninja garbed faunus as she sighed, placing her hands upon her hips but nodded anyway.  
"Sure." she responded simply before walking in closer, Jaune was slightly confused when she didn't attempt to remove Pyrrha or Weiss and instead came round to his right.

"It's safe in my mouth, Jaune." she spoke in a fly manner and in one swift motion she turned Jaune's face with her hands and took his mouth into her own. The gasps from the two other girls would have been shared by Jaune if he didn't currently have Blake's tongue encircling his with her surprise offensive.

Jaune could instantly feel her similar increased body heat as her kiss seared his mouth, her technique more deliberate with strong attacks in the form of timely licks across his tongue and coming at his lips from different angles to ensure she got a good taste for him as a whole.

"Heyyy, Jaunee." Pyrrha complained before diving in, kissing around his cheek before sliding her tongue between their interlocking lips, creating a three way kiss that involved Pyrrha's tongue coming in between his own and Blake's and attempting to claim his mouth for her own against a determined competitor.

" _Jaunee_.. don't ignore me..." Weiss began to flick his right ear with her tongue, running her hand along his chest. It tickled but was not a sensation that he could say he wasn't thrilled by and found himself moaning into his kiss with Pyrrha and Blake. His opened mouth allowed for both of them to take the chance to try and invade his mouth together.

" _Mchwn.._ Blake- Pyrrh- _mmnf!"_ Jaune couldn't get a word in anywhere as the two young women greedily took his lips and tongue hostage. Weiss, for fear of being excluded, worked hard with her tongue. It tickles his earlobe before digging slightly in, then coming dangerously close to actually travelling down the hole.

"-? Ah, Jaune... here." Pyrrha momentarily separated her mouth from his as she felt something incredibly hard pressing up against her stomach. Blake, too, needed a moment to breathe but kept her tongue touching Jaune's as she panted into his mouth from the side.

"Heheh... you're cute..." Pyrrha giggled before reaching forward with her fingers and laying them upon his chin before moving to his lips and sliding through. Jaune's eyes widened as she took hold of his tongue and slowly drew it from his mouth. The girls on either side watched on with half lidded expressions before Pyrrha leaned in and captured the end in her mouth.

" _Mnmn..ch.."_ Pyrrha began to suck on the end of his tongue before Weiss and Blake swiftly moved in from either side. Both let out muffled moans as they, too, stuck our their tongues and began to slide along Jaune's as Pyrrha's sucking action continued. Jaune could barely register the three sensations as they engaged in a four-way kiss.

Tongues lapping over one another erotically, Jaune's hands were directed by Blake and Weiss as they were both moved to their respective backs. The three huntresses would each flick their tongues over Jaune's, often tracing and sliding over one another's during the process.

"Jaune... I want..." Pyrrha released Jaune's tongue, moving her face downwards, kissing his neck before moving her hands to his chest, then his abdomen as she gradually got lower down. "This.. here..." Pyrrha got to his zipper, causing a shock to Jaune's system but his tongue was too occupied by Weiss's and Blake's to react verbally.

"Wai-huh.. _ahn.."_ A thought occurred in Jaune's head as he sucked down on both of their tongues, receiving muffled moans but was more preoccupied by the taste. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the taste before but with their behavior and Yang earlier it fell into place.

"You guys are..." It finally clicked in his head as he studied each of their giddy faces, he felt a massive surge of guilt as he smacked his hand against his forehead, causing Weiss and Blake to separate from his lips. "I'm a damn idiot. Which is why you need to stop that." Jaune stopped Pyrrha undoing his trousers and slid away from the wall, separating from all three of them.

"I'm sorry. I can't take advantage of this. I'm going to find whoever did this and make them pay. I swear it." Jaune quickly pulled off his pirate shirt and wrapped it around Pyrrha's front, covering her up and keeping her warm. Blake and Weiss wide eyed at the now shirtless Jaune but nodded regardless as Pyrrha cuddled into the discarded garment happily.

"But the others... I can't just leave-" Jaune was thinking of the girls already under the effects within the party as the doors slammed open once again.  
"Is he out here?! Oh, it's you, Jaune. You haven't seen a certain escaped prisoner skulking around, have you? Also, why are you shirtless?" Nora greeted as she tipped her police hat towards him.

"Nora! You haven't had any punch, right?" Jaune asked his team mate as he came up to her, not being able to distinguish when this one was acting erratically.  
"I haven't had the chance. Ren's a wily one, hunting- I mean, tracking him down as a policewoman would do, is taking up all my time." Nora complained, shaking her head side to side.

"Good, I think something was put in it that affected everyone. Pyrrha only started acting weird after she had some. It's probably really potent stuff." Jaune told her, recalling all the red cups he was seeing around and the teens that were getting increasingly rowdy, Nora's hands shot to her cheeks as she began to panic manically.

"Was it contaminated?! Are the others poisoned?" Nora asked rapidly, grabbing Jaune by his shoulders as Jaune shook his head solemnly, eyeing her seriously.  
"Worse, they're _really_ drunk." he indicated with his head over to the trio by the wall that were having a lazy tug of war for his shirt. Nora formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"I need you to go back in there and break up the party. I don't know what'll happen if this carries on much longer. We need to get everyone back to the dorms, if your shouting doesn't work, threaten to call Glynda. Hammered or not, that should get them moving." Jaune instructed as he looked out towards the dark grounds, wondering how he'd find the perpetrator.

"I have to shut down a party full of drunken teenagers, what do I look like to you?" Nora asked in an annoyed tone, placing her hands on her hips with puffed cheeks.  
"Um..." Jaune let out as he looked her up and down in her police apparel before Nora snorted into a fit of laughter and hit Jaune in the chest.

"Yeah, I know, I was just messing. Sure, I'm on it! But what are you going to do?" she turned serious for a second, causing Jaune to question the very thing himself before he turned back to the Beacon grounds, then back to his proud huntress friends and the state they'd been reduced to and sported a scowl.

"Find whoever spiked the punch and beat them up, that wasn't just a little bit for a laugh, that was too strong for a prank. I have a feeling it was something else, and I have an idea for what the something was. Just make sure the others get back fine, okay?" Jaune asked as Nora didn't respond, just saluted and nodded. Jaune smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, I owe you one."

With that, he sped off to the only place he imagined the possible culprit, or culprits would go next. It was just a guess, but as a probably unintended side effect of the little trick, was probably going to be a lucky one. "Ridiculous semblance, don't fail me now." he muttered to himself.

 _"Which semblance are you referring to as ridiculous?"_ came the voice from inside his head for the first time in a while as he began running towards the airfield. " _Well, you are right to trust in it. I just materialized around that area and there's a shuttle waiting."_ Sin told him.

"You couldn't have told me about this whole thing earlier?" Jaune complained, a tad agitated from the voice that only decided to use the ghost like advantages now.  
" _Hey I'm not some security camera, I'm not out 24/7. I only came out just before when you realized what had happened. But that aside, I'm going to try and help a bit here."_ Sin fired back, sounding offended.

"Help?" Jaune asked as he tried to divide focus from looking where he was going and for whoever was responsible.  
" _Usually you have to go all the way with one of your lovely friends to unlock the true extent of the luck. That remains to be, but I can keep the luck from the kiss going at its maximum level by feeding my aura into yours. You won't defy physics or logic, but if you try to pull off something cool, it'll probably work out."_ Sin explained as Jaune nodded.

"There they are..." Jaune let out as the airship came into view at the end of the walkway entering Beacon, and standing outside, ready to board, were a duo he recognized instantly. "Emerald and Mercury... I guess I should just be glad there aren't any _new_ supervillain goons after me." Jaune lamented lightly, but felt his fists tighten as he approached.

"Yo." Jaune greeted the two as he walked up to the both of them, bringing out his scroll from behind his back and beginning to tap away whilst glaring straight forward. They both turned to him in surprise before Mercury's expression relaxed into an arrogant smirk.

"Oh hey. Surprised you're here and not taking advantage of those girls you love stringing along." he jeered, Emerald beside him scowling at Jaune as he said nothing in response, just staying exactly where he was, not breaking his glare. "Hey, don't get mad at us. It was you that was meant to drink it, we weren't planning on anything with the girls, I'd do that sober." he shrugged.

"..." Jaune again didn't respond, he just made sure to remember Mercury saying that for when _it_ arrived. Emerald equipped her weapons, aiming the revolvers.  
"Come on, what exactly are you going to do here? The smart thing would be to get in the shuttle and keep shut up until we deliver you to Cinder." she felt her fingers trace the triggers as Jaune looked up, seemingly thinking of other things.

"Now come on, Jaune, you know you can't take the both of us. Can the heroic stuff and-" Mercury was interrupted by a high pitched sound of... something approaching. "What the-?" he stared up at the sky to see something moving across the black sky with a bright flame behind it before it made a bee line down towards them.

 _*THUNK*_

"-!" Mercury rose his arms defensively as Jaune turned to the locker that had just crash landed to his left as it swung open. Jaune reached inside and retrieved Crocea Mors, pulling out the sword and transforming the sheathe into its shield form before he looked back to the duo and looked between them and lowered into an offensive stance.

"Are you done talking?" Jaune asked in a dull tone but just as Mercury opened his mouth to retort, Jaune barreled forward at high speed. Taking them both off guard, Mercury stood in front of Emerald and thrust his right foot forwards to fire off a projectile towards Jaune, hearing a light metal click but nothing came out.

"Jam?!" Mercury could barely get out before he was met with Jaune's shield coming crashing flat into his face, sending him reeling backwards off balance. Invisible to all, Sin allowed herself a small smirk as Jaune turned towards Emerald.

Emerald's eyes flared in surprise before she lifted her revolver-sickles and fired off several shots. Jaune trusted in his abilities as he swung his sword in an arc towards the direction of the gunfire. All the shots she fired were sliced in half by his blade slicing through the air in the exactly right trajectory.

Her eyes didn't focus on the projectiles that fell harmlessly to the ground, however, they were distracted by the look in Jaune's face. Watching him beforehand and even when captured, she hadn't seen such an expression. His face seemed calm, stoic, but his eyes held a storm within them.

"Eyes front!" Mercury yelled as he suddenly came into view, connecting with Jaune's head with a high kick that sent him tumbling backwards but he immediately balanced out and landed on his knees. Mercury glared at him. "You know, I bet you feel pretty proud of yourself with that power that allows you to cheat fate rather than rely on skill."

Jaune didn't reply, he simply stood himself up slowly and glowered towards the two of them. Without knowing how far this luck would carry him, he lifted his sword again. Emerald, however, decided upon a less direct approach and tried what had failed before, focusing on Jaune.

As he was about to charge forward, Jaune heard something that made his heart stop. A light giggle he recognized instantaneously, turning to the side he saw her.  
"Eheheh... that's such a drop... I wonder if I could make it. Yup, I probably could haahaha.." Ruby Rose mused with a drunken expression as she stood on the edge of the grounds, leaning over.

"R-Ruby, no! Get away from there!" Jaune felt his heart fill with dread as the red faced girl turned to him with a swing of her body, tilting her head to the side.  
"Jaune? Oh, hey, Jaune watch me survive this fall eheheh!" Ruby lifted one leg, causing Jaune's face go whiter than death as he began to break out into a sprint.

Sin screamed out at herself internally as she realized her fatal mistake. In devoting herself to keeping Jaune's luck up, she had neglected to defend him from Emerald's mental attack. Before she could re adjust her aura, Mercury had taken advantage of Jaune's distraction and had closed in, delivering a roundhouse kick into his face.

"Down, boy!" Mercury laughed as Jaune hit the concrete with a thud. Mercury taking sadistic satisfaction in holding down a writhing Jaune who was desperate to save 'Ruby' from falling. As he prepared to knock the pathetic pirate out with his boot, however, Emerald grabbed his arm. "What is it?!" he asked annoyed as Emerald turned his gaze down the walkway.

The clicking of metal echoed through the air as Jaune looked up from where he lay pinned, seeing a familiar figure approaching with a stoic expression. He couldn't believe his eyes, nor could Emerald or Mercury as they exchanged looks of immediate terror before Mercury lifted his foot off of Jaune and Emerald released her illusion.

"Ozpin?!" Jaune exclaimed as the headmaster stared coolly at the two intruders, Emerald immediately running back into the airship provided as Mercury frowned.  
"...Him... Damn it." he clicked his tongue before following Emerald into the airship. "Get us gone, now!" he barked at the unseen pilot and with a loud whir, the shuttle lifted into the air.

Ozpin didn't say a word as he continued to walk up, glaring at the ship as it speedily flew off into the night. Once they were gone, he came upon Jaune and looked down upon him, his face remaining stoic. Seeing him up close, Jaune's confusion... quickly turned to light suspicion.

"I may be on the ground and... slightly concussed.. but aren't you looking a lot shorter today, _professor?"_ Jaune asked as 'Ozpin' released a cheeky grin before extending a hand down to Jaune. With a chuckle, Jaune took it and allowed himself to be picked up. Once stood, the height he had over Ozpin was nothing if not laughable.

"This is incredible, and also kind of unnerving. I prefer you when you're incredible and just the right amount of unnerving." Jaune told them as the figure smiled with closed eyes before the fabrics of Ozpin's usual attire began to shutter away and his skin grew softer, an eye changing from brown to pink and the silver hair growing longer and into a beautiful blend of brown of pink.

With the suit changed to her trademark get up, the last thing to change was Oz's cane which revealed itself to be her umbrella as she popped it behind her shoulder and smirked at Jaune. The boy sighed before dropping his sword and shield and holding up his hand. Neo looked at it curiously before grinning and giving him the high five she deserved.

"Nice one, shorty. How did you know where I'd be?" Jaune asked as Neo's expression was indiscernible for a moment before she simply shrugged. Though Jaune wasn't convinced... in fact... when thinking back on her behavior recently. "So wait up, you appear randomly, attend the party I'm being targeted at, literally remove the punch from my mouth that turns out to be spiked... then show up at the exact right moment to save me from the culprits I only discovered by chance?"

"..." Neo looked down for a second before looking away and began twirling her umbrella despondently as Jaune looked at her with a soft expression.  
"You were... trying to protect me... That's what you've been doing this whole time." Jaune spoke as Neo offered no change of expression, just a small, easily miss-able nod of her head.

"You found out from Roman or someone I guess, and didn't tell me because... " Jaune paused, Neo's eyes turning to his and remained trained. He focused, looking deep into her hetero chromatic orbs and felt like she was speaking through them "...you wanted me to enjoy myself, is that right?" he asked, Neo's bashful look down all the answer he needed.

"You.. went to quite some lengths." Jaune rose an eyebrow, remembering the focus on her face as she kissed Pyrrha in front of him, risking Jaune getting mad at her to keep him from falling into the juvenile trap. Of course, the option of spitting it out would come to his mind, but in her own way Neo had his best intentions at heart.

Neo, for the first time since knowing her, looked genuinely demure as she lowered her umbrella to hide her face. It was so unnatural for her, but that much more interesting. He had asked her for favours and she'd done them happily in exchange for use of his power but this was unprecedented.

"Neo... can I see your face for a second?" Jaune asked as he moved the umbrella away and took a step closer to her. He didn't intend to come so close but ended up looking directly down at Neo with wide eyes, shaking slightly with a light blush on either cheek below. That was a look... he hadn't seen from her before.

 _"Jaune... She is not used to having such pure feelings, without hidden intention or any malice. The things you've done for Neo and the way you've treated her.. they seem to have struck a chord. Made her feel something new._ " came Sin's voice ringing through his head as he felt himself lost in Neo's wide eyes, this silence different from any before it.

" _She wants to know all that she can be when she's alongside you, and all she can feel when she's with you_." Sin's actions were narrated by Neo lifting her arms to Jaune's shoulders, having to reach up without breaking eye contact. Jaune's eyes only left hers when he saw a quiver in her lips, looking down and seeing her soft, inviting lips part slightly.

"Uh, Neo, would it be okay with you if we ki- _mnhff!"_ Jaune was cut off by the mute as she sealed his lips by planting hers over them. Jaune wrapped his arms around her immediately as their kiss met with such an electric sensation that neither could fully appreciate it at first, the aftershocks of the sensation sent through them both pleasantly.

Neo's umbrella fell to the ground with a clatter as Neo shut her eyes tight, connecting her small mouth to Jaune's as hard as she could. Jaune felt the sweet taste of her lips that represented her namesake as her heat warmed him on the cold autumn night.

The still air heard nothing but the sounds of the two pairs of lips smacking against each other as they relaxed into their embrace. Jaune hugged her form into his own, feeling her form through her jacket, her form lifted up off the ground as she lifted her legs and locked them around his waist, allowing him to support her weight as they locked lips.

In unison, they both opened up their mouths and moved forward with their tongues, colliding with a chuckle from Jaune and shaking of Neo's shoulders as their tongues began to trace over one another, hers smaller but maneuvering around his with the skittish energy expected of her as their mouths locked together.

As Jaune felt and tasted every closing of her lips and every movement of her tongue, the stark contrast between this and the earlier exchanged grew clear as day. Before it was just base carnal desire, with this there was an undeniable affection behind their mouth action, a purer drive beyond their bodies' desire to be closer. And it was exhilarating.

" _Mcnhnn... Neo.."_ Jaune One hand traced along her back as the other ran through her hair, feeling the soft, stylish locks run through his fingers as their tongues danced in harmony round each other. She began to gyrate against his form as he held her, rubbing herself up against him as she deepened their kiss.

Her movement almost cause Jaune to lose his hold on her as he was forced to move his hands down to her posterior to keep her from falling. Instantly feeling the texture and shape in his hands above her brown pants. He felt his fingers sink in slightly as his face heated up, Neo removed her tongue from his mouth to face him, panting slightly.

She gave him a coy, accusatory smirk as he opened his mouth to conjure his reasonable excuse but Neo simply took this as an invitation to dive in with her tongue and invade his mouth once again. This also lead to Jaune to be distracted from his own accident as his hands made the best of the circumstance and allowed her shape to grace his palms.

The two remained locked to each other like that for a good few minutes, neither feeling any fatigue over the never fading excitement of holding each other close with a mutually renewed appreciation of the unlikely bond they'd forged, one they were now commemorating by entreating one another's senses as much as they could.

The only thing making Jaune want to change things at all was when he wanted to feel more, and judging by the increasing hunger with which Neo attacked his lips, he imagined she was thinking among similar lines. Opening his eyes for the first time in a good while, Jaune looked to the grass beside the walkway and walked over, keeping up both her weight and the intense kiss.

Slowly and carefully bending to his knees, Jaune brought Neo down with him as he laid her down below him upon the grass and continued to worship her mouth. With his hands now free he laid one upon the side of her face to feel her hot, warm skin as he re applied his lips onto hers.

With her now below him, he resisted the urge to grind down into her form, but this resulted as a moot point as she swiftly went about performing the same from her end, lifting her waist with her legs around his own to grind upwards into his bare-chested body as his free arm supported her from below.

Now both their bodies grooved into one another and their lip-lock remained heated as before, having lost no energy during any of this, only ramping up as they explored all there was to one another. Jaune felt his crotch begin to heat up as Neo's tongue ran along his teeth and her waist pressed close against his.

" _Mchaahh_ \- hah..." Jaune separated, only to breathe, his body feeling like it lost a great source of warmth as his lips separated from her own. Neo looked up at him with a wistful expression that spoke more words than she would ever need to. Her chest began to heave slightly as her breath reached his lips.

With that look shared between them, they both knew what they wanted to happen between them... and with that their cheeks both burned scarlet. Neo no longer felt on top of things, but she wasn't disliking this in the slightest, every sensation was new and every one of them fantastic.

"We, uh, should go somewhere-" Jaune stuttered out before getting up off of Neo, realizing the reality that they were still outside and began to walk in the direction of the school, not seeing Neo pick up her umbrella and aim the handle upwards. " _Whaghh!"_ the teen cried out as he was pulled back down onto the grass.

Without a second wasted, Neo hoisted herself up on to his waist and smirked down at him with a sinister edge as Jaune let out an audible gulp.  
"Y-Yeah, okay." he nodded, wide eyed, Neo's smile widening as she lifted up her hands and made a show of deftly removing them in sequence and throwing them to the side.

She then, with her bare fingers, began to trace up Jaune's torso with that same smirk, drawing circles around his upper chest before beginning to rock forward from her position on top of him, moving against him with her lower half as she used her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Her riding movements caused that area to heat up even more for both of them as their eyes locked together, the dark night sky behind her as his excitement grew. The anticipation of what they both wanted growing with every moment of pleasure. Even when out in the open, they felt as if they were in their own world in that moment.

The sound of his zipper being undone drew Jaune's attention from her mesmerizing eyes momentarily as she pulled down his black, pinstripe trousers, revealing his boxers and a very telling shape through the fabric. Neo's eyes narrowed as she ran her fingers under the hem of his underwear and slowly pulled it over his erect member.

"Uhmn..." Jaune felt self conscious as Neo's eyes lit up at the sight, evident amazement in her expression as she moved her waist a few inches down to allow a clearer view of his manhood. That familiar smile crept back onto her face as she pursed her lips and allowed her saliva to fall down, making contact with the tip and spreading down the side in a wet, hot stream.

" _A-Ahn_... Neo... that's... warm.." Jaune released simply as Neo's saliva that he'd just been tasting now spilled over his member, making it glisten beneath the moonlight as Neo gazed down at it longingly. Her form began to shimmer and her clothes fade before Jaune reached up with his hands upon her shoulders.

"W-Wait..." Jaune spoke in barely a whisper, his body yearning for hers but leaving enough reason to make a request. "Could I... do it myself?" he asked, resulting in a blank look from Neo. But her clothing stopped shimmering and she allowed her arms to fall to her sides. Without another word, Jaune lifted his hands to her jacket.

Undoing the few buttons carefully, feeling the heat of her bosom beneath the thin, white material he felt it detach and opened it up, revealing her modest bust held tightly by the brown corset and the necklaces that moved along with her rising chest. He carefully brought the jacket over her shoulders and pulled it down, her arms leaving the sleeves.

Looking up to her for permission, she merely smiled at him with a reddened expression and nodded. Releasing a staggered breath, Jaune reached around to the back of the corset and found the ends of the threads keeping it together. Losing himself again in Neo's alluring, shifting eyes, Jaune pulled on the threads gently, feeling it untie.

The tight, brown article of clothing slacked and became loose as Jaune undid the tie, allowing him to pull it off gradually as Neo rose her arms helpfully, Jaune turned to the side as he cast it onto the grass, slowly turning back as his eyes immediately drank in the sight of Neo's bare chest, save the necklaces that rested above the groove of her naked breasts.

Her skin tone contrasted artfully with the sky as her perky, moderately sized breasts that betrayed her otherwise almost child-like appearance presented themselves before him. Her blush pink nipples sticking pointedly upon her lascivious mounds. Gingerly, Jaune lifted his hands to caress them.

It amazed him that such heat and hand-shudder inducing softness could come from merely laying his hands upon her breasts. Neo, despite herself, also let out a definitive hitched breath as his fingers laid upon her mounds. He felt his fingers sink in, like before but this created a tingling sensation throughout that was incomparable.

As his hands tenderly caressed her, Neo reached down with her hands and laid them upon Jaune's member, surprised by the feel and heat of it as her eyes cracked open. The lubrication of her spit was enough to allow her to easily begin to work his shaft steadily as Jaune flinched, overcome by the sensations he could barely register alone, let alone simultaneously.

Breaching as close to actual communication as he ever would with Neo, her breathing grew in tandem with his own. His member grew firmer and hotter in her grasp which just propelled her to work more vigorously at it, which in turn lead him to more tightly squeeze her breasts, his fingers circling her bright, hardening nipples.

"..." Neo's face brightened suddenly as Jaune, despite his face convulsing due to the onslaught of pleasure, managed to raise an eyebrow. She indicated what she meant by reaching forward with one hand and pinching his cheek like an aunt would her baby nephew, obviously finding his euphoric facial contortions... cutesy.

"W-What... you find it cute?" Jaune uttered, just barely with Neo's other hand still servicing him down there. She responded by leaning over and delivering a kiss to his forehead, then around his cheeks, then chin, then on his nose with a growing, bubbling excitement as Jaune decided to counterattack by squeezing her nipples between each index finger and middle.

"..-!" Neo's mouth shot open with an inaudible gasp as Jaune turned the tables and dove into _her_ mouth with his tongue. They re engaged in their kiss, seemingly making up for lost time as they instantly met in a hot, wet and steamy exchange that wetted their lips within moments as his hands never left her chest and her single hand moved up and down his burning hot member with renewed passion.

" _Mnhfnn! Chmnn..._ Neo... _Mnn-schwah...!"_ Jaune's movements on her chest didn't cease, neither did her own service as their tongues sorely missed one another, their mouths sealing more tightly than before as she inhaled his tongue and sucked down on it. Jaune returning the favour in sequence.

The only time Neo stopped oscillating her hand upon his member was when she desperately reached down to her own pants and began to push them down, over her shoes as she kicked the leggings off whilst keeping her footwear on. Taking this as a cue to bring the moment they'd both been waiting for to reality, Jaune took Neo by the shoulders and rolled her over, ending up on top.

Gently he took her wrists and held her arms above her head. Looking down her eyes were luring him in and challenging him, but the quiver of her lip showed a different sort of anticipation. It was refreshingly human to see that she, too, was nervous about this even if just a little. He smiled affectionately down at her before giving her a chaste peck on the lips.

He then gained a teasing smirk, though a pale imitation of her own, and leaned down to plant his lips upon her left breast, sucking gently as Neo's body reverberated beneath, before separating with a wet pop and moving to the other one to latch onto quickly as Neo felt the tickling pleasure surge throughout her.

Feeling a weak fist pummel his head, Jaune left the poor girl's breasts alone, shining moist as Neo puffed her cheek at Jaune, lifting her bare thigh against his exposed member. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Jaune expressed, though the giddy smile on his face betrayed the sentiment, causing Neo to continue moving up with her leg.

"Okay, truce, truce, white flag!" Jaune called as he felt himself nearing climax just from her leg rubbing up against it, that was how anticipated this moment was. Realizing that, Neo stopped with her leg immediately and laid it flat, looking up to Jaune with a face so serious it was almost comical. Jaune took a deep breath before looking down.

Clear even in the deep dusk of night was her glistening womanhood between her legs. Angling his own member at her entrance, he was about to press in when he suddenly felt a pair of hands upon his cheeks. His eyes were directed back to her own, she made no change in expression or other signal, just allowed him to look deep into her eyes.

"..." Jaune said nothing and simply focused as she conveyed something pure and sweet through that eye contact that he had received from the other girls, but never so directly even without words. He fully understood, almost like a psychic connection. And a moment later, their lips met, and he entered inside of her.

"...!" Neo's eyes shot open as he penetrated her, him attempting to mask the pain by heating up the kiss and lathering over her tongue with his own. He didn't move at first. Simply taking in the hot, incredibly tight feeling of her snatch and the soft, elastic touch of her breasts against his bare chest as he kissed her, their sexes joined.

After an immeasurable time of simply enjoying being sheathed within her and feeling every touch of her body below as their kiss spilled saliva down her cheeks, Neo began to kiss back fervently. Taking this as a clear sign, Jaune began to rock his hips forward, pressing even further within her as her eyes scrunched closed, feeling the pleasure just about coming through under the pain.

But she fought for more of that pleasure and encouraged his thrusts to be faster, stronger as she, too, moved into them. With this passion replicated in their hot tongue action, the pain faded sooner than expected and Jaune was free to thrust into her as quick and hard as he wanted to, the sounds of their heavy breathing not entirely masking the sweet sound of her flesh colliding with his.

Neither felt any semblance of cold whilst barely clothed in the middle of the night, engrossed in the heat from every pore of one another, their bodies tangled and connected in fiery hot embrace as their mouths rarely left one another and she met Jaune's thrusts with double the vigor each time.

Her stamina not showing any signs of degrading, Neo pushed up against Jaune and reversed their positions, straddling across Jaune's waist facing forward and planting her hands upon the grass. She held on tight to the blades as she forcefully moved her behind down, forcing Jaune to lean back as she bucked up and down upon his lap.

"N-Neo, oh, damn, this, keep going-!" Jaune let out, biting his upper lip as she came down harder upon his member each time in the leopard position. Jaune laid his hands upon her bare back and assisting with pushing her body down to enter closer to his full length inside her each time.

Both of them feeling already on the cusp of climax, Jaune pulled Neo back, turning her around so that she was directly facing him and effectively sitting in his lap as his member fully entered her for the first time. This mind breaking moment of pleasure engulfed them both as they both began panting heavily, her heaving chest a feast for the eyes and her tongue sticking out slightly.

"Together..." Jaune told Neo as their mouths drew together like magnets, exploding into immediate heat and passion as they kissed deeply, spending that moment in shared ecstasy as he plunged deep within her and she tried to pay back the pleasure by pressing her breasts up against his chest and leaning deeper into the kiss to participate actively.

The passion of the sex increased very quickly and very dramatically with her legs coming up over his shoulder as he dropped her down onto his member, her bead necklaces jumping up wildly every time she fell as he engaged in an open mouth kiss with her and felt her breasts slapping against his chest.

Closer than they'd ever been before in all senses, the two of them bucked to their hearts' content as their various fluids combined and spilled everywhere, their sleek, well crafted forms bringing one another to intense euphoria. With a few final, powerful thrusts, Jaune felt Neo's hot climax spill out onto his lap as he removed his member from her hot cavern and sprayed it upwards, onto bare torso.

"Hahh... hahhh... that... Neo.." Jaune could barely think straight as their mouths came apart. The heat not receding at all as Neo looked down and took some of the ejaculate between her fingers before lifting it up and taking it in her mouth. Jaune's eyes widened as she flinched at the taste but swallowed it down regardless with a side glance towards him.

"You are... something I couldn't even have dreamed of." Jaune expressed truthfully as Neo grinned proudly, but he wasn't finished. "Not just because of how beautiful and... all the rest... You went against Cinder tonight, not just Roman under her orders... Cinder... and you were willing to do it without me even knowing about it..." Jaune listed as he looked right into her eyes.

"It's time I recognized you for what you really are... I already have a partner, but you... Neo, you are my right hand. Officially." Jaune announced, thinking of no one he'd like more to call his knight, the one he could depend on, and that could always depend on him. Neo looked like she didn't hear him, not showing any kind of reaction whatsoever.

In reality, her calm expression betrayed the tempest occurring within. The doubts and values she'd held until then swirling around with feelings she'd never had before and feelings she wanted more of until Jaune's last words brought a heartwarming calm... and she looked to Jaune with a small smile, but the most genuine she'd shown in recent memory.

Jaune saw something shift in her eyes... like a lamp coming on, a sudden brightness and warmth. A glow about her he hadn't seen before as she nodded slowly. This moment was intensified, however, when Neo came up off of his lap and laid herself down before his manhood, staring intently at it before looking up to Jaune and holding up two fingers, which he took to mean 'second time'.

"Well I'm not sure if I can immediately-" Jaune began but one elongated lick from Neo up his phallus demonstrated his apparent vitality as he was standing tall once again. She grinned up at him, that warmth still flickering across her eyes undeniably as Jaune felt the urge to hold her even closer and for longer, if for nothing else then to keep that warmth burning.

He leaned forwards to take that mischievous tongue into his mouth and guided her up so that he could feel all of her body once more. Our luckster protagonist and his newly titled right hand then came together for the second time... and then some more...

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Ughhh... what happened last night?" Yang groaned as she held her head, sitting upon one of the crates that was being loaded up with items being packed up from the Gala by those who weren't affected last night, namely Nora, Ruby and Ren as Jaune was busy handing out coconut water on trays to the girls that were sat around unable to help.

"I think I spilled punch on myself.. I suppose me and Jaune will have to keep the pirate outfits, then..." Pyrrha lamented, leaning against Weiss whose head hurt far too much to point out the face that there was no reason for Jaune to keep his as well other than for her benefit, merely resorting to an unintelligible groan.

"Absolutely nothing anyone would need to remember or think too hard upon occurred last night, don't worry about it." Jaune told them as he handed a glass to Blake who was leaning against a speaker, holding her head. She fixed Jaune with an unsure look but decided whatever he was covering up probably was not beneficial knowing about.

"I just don't get why I feel so bad... and we were meant to celebrate Ruby's birthday at today's lunch..." Yang looked over to her younger sibling who turned to Yang from collecting trash to place in a bin and shook her head firmly.

"Oh, it's fine. I can wait until tomorrow, my real one was yesterday after all. Besides, it gives me more time to think about things like games we can play and what I'll wish for when I blow out the candles." Ruby assured the others, as they clearly were in no state to sing in a chorus anytime today.

"Unless maybe you want to wish right now for my head to stop trying to leave my body..." Yang put forward with nods of agreement from the other girls as Ruby let out a giggle but then let her eyes trace over to the boy who was refilling the glasses again at the pained request of Weiss. Narrowing her gaze slightly on Jaune, she followed up.

"I kinda already had something in mind..."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! PM or Review with ideas, opinions or who you want next, thanks for reading!**


End file.
